


Breaking the Chains

by DolphinSpirit



Series: ABO: The Might of Dracus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Class Differences, Crimes, Family Issues, FemaleAlpha, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Hate to Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Relationships, Mutually Unrequited, Mystery, Serial Killers, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, Unrequited Love, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 71
Words: 271,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinSpirit/pseuds/DolphinSpirit
Summary: In Dracus, everyone knows that Alphas are the rich and elite who have ambitious careers while Betas do the grunt work. Meanwhile Omegas can only work in simple careers or better yet, marry Alphas, more specifically elite Alphas. Betas marry Betas to have more Betas. Alphas marry Omegas to have perfect Alpha and Omega children. No one ever steps out of their assigned role. But on the military base in the capital of Heracles City, there are a few youngsters who are trying to break out of the social norms.Kit Kelly is an Omega masquerading as a Beta to enter the special task force, while Michael is an Alpha from an affluent family who is trying to do a Beta's job. Then there's Nicholas Chambers, an Alpha who hates Betas and is on the fast track to a career in the military; if he can only ignore, or get rid of, the annoying Colt Saunders, a stubborn Beta who refuses to follow the rules and tries to climb up the Alpha special ladder.  To finish off we have the adorable Omega Flynn Hale who is trying his best to seduce his childhood crush Damon Flint, who isn't as eager as Flynn to ignore the social rules.There's going to be action, comedy, fluff, and inner & outer struggles.





	1. Chapter 1

“Look at him. That’s the Alpha I told you about.”

“The one that turned down that opening in the Wolf team?”

“That’s the one. What’s he trying to prove anyway? We all know that’s where he’ll end up.”

Michael Andrews sighed and tried to tune out the mad whispering around him. He expected that he'd stand out with his typical blond hair and blue eyes and height, marking him as an Alpha. He also knew when he turned down the special appointment to the elite Wolf team and decided to take a normal test for the Hawk team there would be a lot of speculation and rumors. And this was just the beginning. It’ll get worse once he actually starts training and goes on missions. Although Alphas are technically allowed to enter the Hawk team, most are from Beta influenced families, those odd Alphas that popped into a normal family every once in awhile. Not someone like him.

Michael’s eyes flitted around, taking in all the other cadets around him and sighed again. Just his luck. No other Alphas this year, so of course he stood out. If he knew he would be the only Alpha, he would have waited another year to sign up. There had been two last year and three the year before! 

It’s all his father’s fault. His father was the one who let it leak that Michael had turned down the offer. If his father hadn’t said anything then Michael could have just slipped under the radar and taken the test like the other Alphas. Instead, he was labelled as a weirdo before he even started, not the best way to start a long term working relationship. When he’d confronted his father about it all he'd gotten was, ”You wanted to challenge yourself in the real world. This is a challenge.” 

“Look at that one. Pretty short for a Beta.” 

“I overheard the instructors talking. Apparently he’s from Corna. They make them short there apparently.”

Michael struggled with himself for several seconds before he gave in to his curiosity. Carefully, his eyes searched for the Beta they were discussing and felt his heart plunge into his stomach. He was the most beautiful Beta Michael had ever seen! His skin was a shiny bronze, coupled with chocolate brown eyes and curly hair so black there were streaks of blue in it. Of course, Michael knew there were beautiful Betas. He’d met and slept with a few of them. But usually it was only Omegas and Alphas who looked that gorgeous. 

“All right cadets,” Sergeant Warner said, “Step on up to the line, grab a gun and fire as many shots as you can until the buzzer sounds. And of course, aim for the head or the heart. I hope I don’t have to tell you where that is.” 

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, Michael stepped up to the line, grabbed his gun and waited for the buzzer. As soon as it sounded he took several careful and well aimed shots at the wooden figure in the distance. He could hear the faint sound of the lasers as they issued from the barrel of the LA-72. It wasn’t as quiet as the LX-54 he practiced with at home so it distracted him a bit. Suddenly, the buzzer sounded again and Michael looked at his target with a smug grin. He may not have shot as much as other people, but he’d definitely been accurate. He looked down at the screen of his gun and saw he’d fired 13 shots. He was mentally congratulating himself when he heard the instructor call out. 

“25 shots in 1 minute all through the heart. Great job Kelly.” 

Everyone turned around to stare as the short Beta simply gazed at the instructor and finally nodded. Michael could feel the wave of irritation that suddenly went through the entire group. There were 50 Betas, including Michael, who came to this year’s round of testing and passed the written test this morning. After all the practical exams over the next two days, only 20 would be selected. It was only the first test but tensions were already high and suddenly, this beautiful bronze skinned Beta had become the target of everyone’s envy and ire. It wouldn’t be long before someone tried to take him out of the running. 

Michael felt a rush of pity. With so many people targeting him, this Beta won’t stand a chance. Good luck Beta.

 

Kit stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the glares aimed at him from the 49 other candidates. It wasn’t the first time he’d been hated and ridiculed. As an Omega growing up in Dracus, Kit had heard his whole life that his only purpose was to marry an Alpha and be a broodmare. Or a sex slave as some of his more ‘eloquent’ classmates had told him. 

“Why are you going to join the forces? No Alpha will want an Omega who can shoot a gun or jump out of a plane,” his mother had wailed when he stood at the front door with his packed bag. He’d been training in secret for months, even years, and never told his family because he knew how they would react. 

Kit had only stared back stonily, irritated by his mother’s smeared make-up as she cried piteously and his father glared. Luckily his siblings weren’t around or they would have added their two cents in. Kit had simply stated what he had told his parents for the last twenty years when he could first talk and understand the expectations placed on him as an Omega. “No way am I going to spread my legs and wave my ass around for some deadbeat Alpha who wants to plant his precious knot so he can feel like a big man.” His mother had screamed, his father shouted and Kit simply picked up his bag and walked out. 

His father said that no one would even give him a chance since he’s an Omega. What he didn’t realize was that Kit had saved a lot of money to buy the Scent Altering pills. Until he learned how to mask his scent better in the special forces, he’d have to rely on the pills to cover up his natural Omega scent. It would also coat all the scents he involuntarily sent out and made them smell like a Beta. It was the creation of this drug ten years ago that made Kit realize he could achieve his dream of breaking away from Omega stereotypes and the life his family planned out for him. Everything he had done since then had been leading to this moment, The target shooting, the boxing, martial arts, stealth exercises, camping and survival training. All in secret of course. If his family knew they would have thrown a fit and locked him in the house. Kit imagined the life they wanted for him, their special Omega, their meal ticket to the world of Elite Alphas and felt his hands and jaw clench. Like hell he’d let that happen. 

“Kelly, you’re up,” Sergeant Warner called out. 

Kit clenched his fists, took a deep breath, took off his shoes and stepped into the center of the sandy ring in the middle of the field. He could hear the Betas around him snicker and his lips curled up slightly. Stupid arrogant Betas. He couldn’t wait to hand their asses to them.

“Morgan, you’re up against Kelly.” 

Kit heard the crowd holler and their triumphant tone put Kit on his guard. Slowly, he looked up and saw the biggest Beta he had ever seen. He had to be an Alpha. Kit blinked, recalling that only one Alpha was in attendance and he had already ended his match twenty minutes ago. He supposed since he’d breezed through the shooting, obstacle courses, and stealth portion of the tests the instructors wanted to really challenge him. Kit smirked as he cracked his toe knuckles on the ground. They wanted a show. He’d give them a show. 

 

“Look at them down there. Pathetic Betas trying to scramble for whatever scraps they can get,” Nick said.

“There’s a rumor there’s an Alpha this year,” Colin said from his place next to Nick.

Nick snorted, his dark blue eyes narrowing as he glared down at the field. “Yeah I heard. He’ll probably pass. He’s too much of a wimp to join the Wolves, but he’s still an Alpha. No Alpha is pathetic enough to fail a stinkin Beta test.” He was standing with several other Wolf members on the observation deck, watching the new batch of Betas fight it out to become part of the Hawk team. Losers. 

“Looks like Warner is trying to test out that short one,” Aaron commented.

Nick squinted down at the field, noticing the tiny Beta standing in front of another Beta twice his size. Nick chuckled, “Either that or he’s trying to get that kid killed. No way can he beat that Beta.”

“Wanna bet?” a soft voice spoke from Nick’s right. Nick felt the muscles in his neck tighten as the brown haired Beta perched on the window sill a couple of feet away from Aaron. He always stood out with his brown hair and shorter height, so different from all the blonde haired and tall Alphas. No matter how much he tried to ignore him, he was always there. Annoyingly hard to ignore.

“You sure you can spare that measly allowance you Betas get?” Nick asked harshly. 

The arrogant Beta smirked, “What’s the matter Chambers? Scared to lose to a Beta? Didn’t realize your Alpha pride was so weak.”

Nick glared, “10 dollars.”

The Beta nodded and looked out the window again, a confident smile on his face. Nick felt his skin prickle and forced himself to stare back at the field. After working with Colt Saunders for a year, Nick still wasn’t used to having the Beta in their all elite Alpha dominant Wolf training team. He’d tried his best to get the Beta kicked out or leave on his own, but the damn prick was too stubborn. 

“Wow, did you see that!” Colin exclaimed.

Nick quickly looked out the window, his jaw dropping in dismay as he saw the little Beta jump back, his opponent crouched on the ground clutching his stomach.

“It’s because he took off his shoes. It gave him more leverage on the sand. The other guy’s probably used to concrete or a boxing ring and didn’t realize the change in the ground can affect his movements,” Colt observed casually, his smile widening.

Nick’s lips tightened as he silently urged the big ass Beta to get up. Finally, the Beta got up, swung his arms up in a typical boxing stance and stared at the short Beta. For a few seconds, everyone held their breath, waiting to see who would break first. Apparently, the bigger Beta’s pride was too injured to wait too long and he charged at the smaller Beta. At the last second, the small Beta sprinted forward as well then suddenly leaped through the air, twisting his body and wrapping his legs around his opponent's neck. Everyone on the observation deck gasped as the big Beta froze with the tiny Beta wrapped around his head. The little Beta’s arm reached down to the other guy’s neck while the big one twisted around, trying to throw him off. Suddenly, the biggest Beta anyone saw on the base that year dropped his arms to his side and fell face forward to the ground. As he fell the other Beta lightly let go and leapt down, putting his hands in his pockets as he casually walked off the field. 

Everyone stared at the field in silence, trying to comprehend what just happened. Suddenly, someone began to laugh loudly and Nick turned around, realizing it was Colt. “No matter how big and scary they look, everyone’s human with the same weak spots.” Colt turned around to face Nick and held two fingers to the side of his neck. Nick’s eyes widened in comprehension, causing Colt to laugh even harder. 

Colt sauntered over, his eyes full of mirth and stretched out his hand, “Ten bucks!”

Nick glared, thrust his hand into his pocket, pulled out a crumpled bill and shoved it into Colt’s hand. “Keep the change. Don’t want you calling Daddy and asking for money this weekend.”

Colt calmly smoothed out the bills, peeled off a ten and shoved the rest against Nick’s chest. Instinctively, Nick grabbed the money, wincing at his involuntary reaction. 

“Nah, you keep it. Wouldn’t want you calling Daddy and telling him you lost to a Beta this weekend.” With one final smirk, Colt walked off. 

Nick’s hands clenched around the money, wishing he could strangle the uppity Beta and put him back in his place, where all Betas belonged. 

 

“Sounds like the test is starting to wind down,” Flynn stated from his position perched on Damon’s window sill.

Damon murmured back absently, his slightly long brown hair flopping flatly forward, almost obscuring his vision as his brown eyes focused on the patient chart in front of him. 

He really needs a haircut again. Flynn should take him this weekend. If he just asked Damon to do it he'd forget. It was already obvious from his wiry frame that he barely ate unless Flynn dragged him somewhere or plunked the food right in front of him, refusing to leave until he finished it.

Flynn sighed, “You said you only had one more chart to fill. When are you going to finish?”

“If you’re hungry go ahead. I know how you get if you’re hungry.”

Flynn sighed, leaning back against the window, “No, it’s fine. It’s no fun eating alone.”

Damon smiled slightly, and Flynn smiled back. One of the benefits of being childhood friends is he could whine like this and not feel awkward about it. In front of everyone else he was Flynn Hale, the efficient leader of Human Resources. He was friendly, he was nice, he was a great listener, and most importantly, he focused on his job.

No one knew that in reality, Flynn was actually a bit immature, childish, and a great prankster. He enjoyed nothing more than sitting at home, watching movies and eating junk food. And spending time with Damon, allowing his Beta friend to spoil him and pamper him the way an Omega likes to be pampered. 

“And done,” Damon said, tossing the folder on top of the huge stack on his desk and taking off his lab coat. Carefully, he hung it on the coatrack attached to the back of his office door and put away his reading glasses. “Where do you want to eat?”

Flynn skipped forward and looped his arm through Damon’s, “Surprise me.”

Damon smiled and gently extracted his arm from Flynn’s. “I told you, not at the base.”

Flynn pouted, “You’re a Beta and I’m an Omega. No one is going to think it’s weird or inappropriate.”

“Doesn’t mean people won’t gossip. I don’t want anyone misunderstanding our relationship.”

“What’s not to understand? Everyone knows we’ve been friends since we were born.” Flynn smiled as they walked down the hall to the parking lot and Damon’s car. “You may be too busy with your patients and charts and whatsits and whosits to realize but we are pretty popular on this base.” 

Damon chuckled as he got into the driver’s seat and put on his seat belt, “That’s not a surprise. It was the same way in Middle School and High School. You know people only talk about us because of you.”

“What did I ever do?” Flynn protested.

“It’s because you naturally draw people’s attention with your personality. Your friendly and nice and sociable. Everyone likes you.”

Flynn sighed as he settled back into his seat, “That’s true. I’m just so awesome and lovable, Everyone can’t help but gravitate to my natural Omega charms”

Damon smiled slyly, “Now if they knew this side of you, all your admirers would run.”

“Are you saying I’m not kind and sweet, and amazing and spectacular?”

Damon laughed as he turned down the street, heading to their favorite pasta restaurant, “I’m talking about that snide attitude of yours. You can be pretty snarky and...overly confident let’s say.”

“Sigh yes. It’s true. But every perfect creature must have a flaw. Otherwise no other creature on Earth will stand a chance. I’m only being nice you know.”

“To which we are all eternally grateful,” Damon said. 

Flynn smiled as he looked out the window, seeing his heart shaped face reflected in the window. He flicked his slightly curly reddish-blonde hair so the curls fell on to the right side rather than the left, his green eyes dimming and his grin slipping slightly as he recalled the way Damon had removed his hand back in the clinic. It had been this way for years. Any time Flynn tried to initiate contact Damon would kindly but firmly create some distance. Then Flynn would try and cover up how hurt he was with a joke and pray Damon didn’t realize how crushed Flynn was. It wouldn’t change anything but Damon would feel guilty, and Flynn didn’t want that. He just wanted….Flynn sighed.

“We’re almost there. Try and hold in that wild hungry beast inside you for a few more minutes.”

Flynn forced himself to smile and turned his head, waving his hand grandly at the street, “Drive on Jeeves. Your master is hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ABO story. I was going to wait to write it but the characters are calling out to me and I couldn't wait anymore. I'm currently studying at summer school so I don't know how frequently I can update but I'll do my best to post at least a chapter a week. Fingers crossed.  
> Since this is my first ABO and long work (my previous were slice of life and around 35000 words) I'm curious to hear what you think.  
> Please feel free to leave any comments.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kit Kelly.”

 

Kit stepped forward and received his ID card for the base along with his room key from the Omega at the counter.

 

“Check all your information before you go,” the clerk, Martha, said smiling winningly.

 

Kit opened the envelope and slowly, trying to stop his hands from trembling, extracted his brand new ID card. He stared down at it, trying to process his name, picture, date of birth and status as a Beta underneath the symbol of Ares, the god of war, the Dracus military force used.

 

“Is it correct?” Martha asked politely.

 

Hurriedly, Kit put the ID back in the envelope, “Yeah thanks.”

 

"You’ll be in Block B with the other new cadets," Martha said pointing to the right. "Just walk about two minutes in that direction and you'll find it."

 

"Thanks Martha," Kit nodded and walked away, his hands clutching the envelope tightly. Once he stepped outside the main admin building Kit released a deep breath full of all the tension he'd been feeling for the last year, ever since he decided that this would be the year he’d apply.

 

Kit was about to open his envelope again and look his full at his new ID card when he saw some Betas looking at him and whispering as they walked by. They were probably the other applicants who got in. Wiping all expressions from his face, Kit followed Martha’s instructions until he reached a medium sized brown bricked building with a giant B painted in black. Kit looked left and saw that the building next to it was 4 times bigger than his building with an elegant A in silver at the front. That's probably where the veteran cadets went after they finished their training. Kit felt that familiar burning in his gut, the one that made him reject all the grooming advice his mom forced on him, and the Betas at school who thought he should bow down to them just because he's an Omega. A year from now, he’ll be living in that building.

 

Nodding decisively Kit walked through the front doors of building B. The walls were plain white with a giant white board with people's names on it. Kit noticed his name and his room number. He pulled out his key to check that it matched before he saw the front desk with a male Omega looking at him expectantly and walked over.

 

"Kit Kelly?" the omega said before Kit could introduce himself.

 

Kit hid his shock and nodded, "And you're our porter I'm guessing."

 

"Yes. My name is Robert. I'm here in case you need anything like the first aid kit and help mailing anything and general upkeep of the dorm. If you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask." Robert smiled brightly which grated on Kit’s nerves but he hid it.

 

With a muttered thanks Kit made his way to his room. He should have known there would be Omegas in his dorm and in the admin areas. He could handle them as long as they didn't have that vacant and bright look in their eyes, the one that said they accepted their lot in life and didn't see anything wrong with it. His brother Brian always told him he had to accept that other Omegas didn’t feel like rebelling the way he does and he shouldn't force his ideals on others. And he tried, he really did. He just preferred not being around those Omegas is all. As the only Omega in an almost all Beta town, he didn't fit and no one knew what to do with him. There was a line that no one wanted to cross. They all assumed he'd want an Alpha, and it was only time until he found a strong Alpha mate to claim him. So none of the Betas saw the point in talking to him or establishing a relationship. Lest they receive an Alpha's ire later on down the line. 

 

He finally reached his room, unlocked the door, stepped in and closed the door behind him. He locked it for good measure before he finally surveyed his new home. It was a small room with a big window and a desk under it, a bookshelf on one side and a bed on the other. He could cross the room in 5 steps. It was his room. His Hawk cadet room. And he loved it. Finally, Kit unleashed the smile he’d been suppressing ever since he passed the test two days ago.

 

“Yes,” he yelled, jumping up and down and pumping his fists in the air. He flopped onto the  bed and laughed maniacally, staring at the ceiling in wonder. He still couldn’t believe he’d made it. All that training, all that dreaming, all the lying to get here.  He’d had to work part time for years to save up for the pills and forge documents he needed to hide his identity as an Omega. He’d still have to be careful, especially around his heat because if he forgot to take his suppressants then there may be some traces of his heat in the air or in his behaviour and he’d be caught. And fired. Sobering at the thought, Kit got up and began to unpack his measly bag.

 

A few hours later Kit heard Robert’s voice announcing dinner on the PA system. Here we go, time to face the others. Squaring his shoulders, putting his fight face on, Kit walked downstairs to the mess hall. As soon as he entered all eyes turned on him. Fighting the Omega instinct to bow his head with so much attention on him, Kit calmly walked to the back of the food line. All the conversations resumed but Kit could still feel some eyes watching him. Once he got his food Kit was about to go sit at an empty area at one of the long tables when someone waved him over.

 

“Yo, Kelly. Come here.”

 

Kit walked over to the brown haired Beta and sat down. There were three other Betas as well and while the one who spoke to him looked friendly enough and so did the black haired one across from him, he could feel hostility from the other two.

 

“Isn't it awesome? We all made it,” the Beta enthused. “Oh, I’m Joseph but you can call me Joe. And this is Henry, Kyle, and Steve.”

 

Henry nodded back and smiled while Kyle and Steve stared stonily back.

 

“Hey, how’d you get so good at shooting?” Joe asked. “I’ve been around guns most of my life because my dad is a cop and I thought I was good, but you’re just something else.”

 

“I practiced a lot. And I have sharp vision,” Kit replied as he began to cut up his chicken.

 

“Well, we’ll all have to get to that level eventually,” Henry said.  “The training is going to be intense. My cousin got in a couple of years back and he only lasted a month before he got sent home.”

 

“I’ve heard similar stories as well,” Kyle said as he munched thoughtfully on a bite of his food.

“That’s why it’s important that we have each other’s back. It’s going to take a lot of effort and there’s no point doing it alone.”

 

Kit heard Steve snort before he took a bite of food. “Sure, like that’ll help with that Alpha on our team.”

 

“Come on man, we talked about this,” Henry protested. “There have been Alphas before, there’s no reason they can’t join the team.”

 

“If he wanted to feel like a big shot he should have just joined the Wolf team instead of coming here. What, is he trying to make a statement or something? We don’t need someone like that looking down on us.”

 

Joe was about to reply when he noticed the Alpha standing a few feet behind Steve. The whole room went quiet. Steve’s voice hadn’t exactly been low and it had obviously carried across the room. Kit observed the Alpha, taking in his 6’2 frame, dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. A typical Alpha.  Kit’s eyes narrowed as he noticed the Alpha’s nostrils flare slightly with irritation. There was a mild wave of discontent that he could smell as an Omega but he knew the Betas couldn’t detect. Placing his fork down, Kit leaned back to see how this would all unfold.

 

“It was never my intention to look down on you,” the Alpha finally said in a soft voice. Kit raised his eyebrow in surprise. He’d thought the Alpha would lash out and use his Alpha voice to subdue the Beta. Clearly his tone had shocked the other Betas as well as they stared at the Alpha.

 

“We’re going to be together for the next year, and beyond if we all make it through the training so we might as well get this out of the way,” the Alpha continued. “My name is Michael Andrews. Not, ‘that Alpha.’ I didn’t join the Wolf team for several reasons, some of which are personal but I will tell you that I wanted to be out in the field, actually helping people. Not all Alphas are ambitious and want to sit behind a desk. Just like not all Betas want to accept the grunt work as Colt Saunders proved last year when he joined the Wolf team.”

 

At the sound of Saunders’s name people shifted in their seats. Some nodded with pride while others hung their heads or looked even angrier. Clearly there were mixed reactions about the Beta on the base and his desire to become one of the Elite.

 

“I have no desire to join the Wolf team. Ever. I want to be here. With you guys. And if you’re OK with me, then that’s great and we can help each other the way a real team should. If not, then we’ll just have to bear being around each other because we’re all too frickin stubborn to back down and leave.”

 

Kit surveyed the room after Andrews’s speech and saw that out of the 18 people present about 7, like Joe and Henry, nodded and smiled encouragingly, while 5 were still hostile and the rest were uncertain, their eyes shifting away uncomfortably.

 

“Get your food and sit here Andrews,” Joe called out, waving him over. Andrews nodded gratefully and joined them a few minutes later, sitting next to Kit.

 

Kit felt the muscles in his back tighten, his nose filled with the Alpha's light scent. It was subtle and not as strong as the Alpha ones he'd met, limited as they were, but it was there. Kit hunched his shoulders subconsciously, willing his body to ignore the natural desire it had to bow it’s head to the superior status beside him. Kit started classifying the various animals species he knew, trying to distract himself and eventually he was able to calm down enough to join the conversation. He looked up and realized that while he was busy trying to control himself, Kyle and Steve had left, joining the other 3 Betas who still rejected the Alpha in their midst.

 

Kit knew he shouldn’t reject the Alpha. Like Kit, he was trying to take a stand and live the way he wanted. But that didn’t mean that he had to like the guy, or spend time with him. Especially since he was trying so hard to hide his Omega status and he might slip up being around the Alpha. Yes, distance would be best. Which is why he almost howled with despair when he returned to his room and Andrews began to unlock the door next to his, smiling politely and saying “Guess we’re neighbours.”

  
  
  


Colt tapped the tip of his pen against his notebook thoughtfully as he listened to Captain Miller talk about the various ways to deal with a hostage situation.

 

“Remember, the first thing you should look into when you first hear the news of the situation, is to identify the class of the aggressor. Whether it’s an Alpha or Beta  determines how that individual will behave and how you will react. You can start planning from there.”

 

Colt raised his hand and Miller sighed, “Yes Saunders, I know there are exceptions as you like to remind us. But we are going based on assumptions built on hundreds of years of research and observation. We can’t prepare every contingency with the possibility that we might run into that odd Beta or Alpha. Therefore, we go with what we know.”

 

Colt slowly lowered his hand, ignoring the snickering Alphas around him, his lips tightening. He angrily brushed aside a lock of wavy dark brown hair that fell in front of his green eyes. Stupid Alphas. It was those assumptions that usually led to mistakes and deaths. Only last month an Omega robbed a store. Everyone assumed because of an Omega’s gentle nature he wouldn’t actually shoot and stormed the place quickly. The bloodbath that followed revealed how little gentleness actually existed in that Omega and it had cost them the lives of the store owner and his husband as well as two other officers before the Omega was taken down. If they had taken the time to negotiate first and investigate, they would have quickly realized the Omega was volatile, mentally unstable and had a history of violence. It would only have taken two minutes, two precious minutes that could have saved the lives of four people and the Omega.

 

“Guess there aren’t as many freaks as you out there,” Nick muttered loudly from across the room. The other Alphas chuckled.

 

“Shut it Chambers,” Miller barked, but his scent was calm.

 

“Sure thing.” Nick twisted around to look at Colt, his straight light blonde hair rustling slightly and dark blue eyes full of triumph and smirked before turning back around to face the board.

 

Colt gripped his pen tightly, willing himself to release his anger. 10, 9, 8, 7...6. Colt felt the tension leaving his body and he sat back, trying to focus on the class again. He’d always been great at calming himself down. At a young age his parents had recognized the anger that always burned within him and gave him several coping techniques. Numbers were the basics and usually did the job. He was proud when he was able to calm himself before he hit five. If he went further usually it meant he had to start humming show tunes, allowing the melody and cheerful lyrics to flow through him. If he really couldn’t let his anger go, he’d have to go to his room and start drawing. It was rare but it happened sometimes.

 

Colt still remembered the last time he’d had to draw to calm his nerves. It was the day he’d met Nick.  After rigorous testing, both written, oral, and physical, he’d made it to the Wolf team. He’d been so excited and full of determination. The other Alphas all just stared at him, resentment in their eyes but Colt ignored them. He was used to it since he had been challenging Alphas pretty much his whole life. But then, Nick had walked up to him.

 

_“What’s a Beta like you doing here?” Nick had growled, his voice full of Alpha._

_Colt felt his skin prickle with annoyance, feeling the effect of the Alpha presence. He heard it wasn’t as bad as what happened to Omegas but it still packed a punch. He dismissed it and smiled instead, “I passed the test, just like everyone else here. Well, the ones who actually took the test.”_

 

_Nick growled and stepped forward, invading Colt’s personal space but Cold had refused to budge, smiling wider to hide his body’s natural desire to step back and give way to the domineering Alpha._

 

_“You don’t belong here. The Wolf team is no place for a Beta. Alphas only.”_

 

_“There’s no rule against Betas joining. It just hasn’t been done before. I have every right to be here, same as you.”_

 

_“There’s a reason no Beta has tried before. Because they know they can’t handle it. Being on the Wolf team means that you’ll be in charge of the military in the future. You’ll have to be able to make quick decisions, show your authority and get people to listen. You really think you can handle it?”_

 

_Colt had smirked back, cocking his head up confidently, “You bet your ass I can.”_

 

_Suddenly, a wave of angry Alpha overwhelmed him and Colt’s body stepped back, his arms raised defensively. And just like that, the scent was extinguished. Nick had grinned, full of superiority and triumph. His point made, Nick had turned around and simply walked away while the other Alphas smirked and jeered._

 

Colt had hurried to his room and sat there drawing for hours before he was able to collect himself. The last time an Alpha was able to affect him that way was back when he was ten and still couldn’t figure out how to handle their presence. He’d trained for months before he’d faced that Alpha again and been able to stand his ground. And just like that, in seconds, Nick had shattered his years of training and hard work, as well as his resolve and pride in being a Beta. Nick had tried the same tactic a few times since then and Colt had barely managed to stand his ground. He shuddered at the idea that one day, he might not be able to. Because he swore to himself on that first day, if any Alpha made him cower, he’d resign and leave the military. Nick may be an ass but he was right, the military had no place for weak Betas.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions sure are increasing on the base. I usually like to add a lot of fluff and humor in my stories so I'm feeling weird writing about all this anger and resentment. But, I have to go through it before our characters start to interact more and bond.  
> The next chapter, there will be smut :) I'll try and write it tonight or tomorrow if I can.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment. I'm eager to hear what people think of my babies.


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, rotating his neck slightly to relieve the pressure. He’d been interviewing the new cadets for a few days now and his body wasn’t used to just sitting at his desk for hours on end. Usually he rotated between the different departments, checking on people who were going through a tough time and needed to be reminded that someone on the base cared about them. 

It wasn’t strictly necessary to talk to everyone, but as the head of HR, Flynn took his job seriously and believed it was his duty to know every single person on his base. If one of them was sick he knew which family member to call, if there was a wedding he knew where it would be and which cousin, and…if the unfortunate happened and he had to make that dreaded phone call home, he knew the person enough to express his sorrow at the family’s loss rather than give rote condolences.

“Flynn, Michael Andrews is here,” Katy’s voice came through his intercom. Flynn pressed the button to reply, “Send him in.”

Lifting the file in front of him, Flynn flipped through it again. He’d already memorized the whole folder and knew this would be the toughest interview today. The folder was neat and organized, all the information filled in, but Flynn knew it was full of bull. He could sense when someone faked their answers, it was just a vibe he had and it helped him several times in his life. And alarm bells went off when he looked through Andrews’s file last week.

There was a knock on the door and Flynn steeled himself, sitting up straight. “Come in.”

Michael walked into the room, taking in the beautiful Omega with reddish-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He smiled at him so brightly Michael couldn’t help smiling back, his nerves settling slightly. He’d heard it was routine for Flynn Hale to interview and get to know everyone on the base but there were some things he’d rather no one probed into.

“You wanted to see me Mr. Hale.”

“Please call me Flynn,” the Omega said cheerfully waving him to sit down. “It’s all pretty informal here. I see my role as basically the mother hen of the base so no need for formalities.”

Michael couldn’t help chuckling, “That might be something we need, a mother hen, with all the work we have to do.”

“So tell me a bit about yourself Michael. I’ve already seen your file but I want to get to know you past that.”

Michael took a deep breath, going over the mix of truth and lies he’d prepared months ago. “Not much to tell really. I'm twenty years old. My dad is an Alpha and my mom is an Omega. I was raised a bit on the outskirts of the city. I have an Omega younger brother and two older alpha siblings. We were pretty normal.”

Flynn nodded his lips curved up slightly and Michael relaxed further. 

“Why did you decide to join the military?”

“I always wanted to help my country. I feel there’s a lot that goes wrong and I hope to set some of it right I guess. I know you’ve heard already since it’s all over the base that I was offered a position on the Wolf team but it isn’t what I’m interested in. I prefer being out there helping people.”

“That’s pretty noble of you,” Flynn said softly.

Michael nodded and his ears reddened slightly at the compliment, liking the gentle Omega’s style, which is why the next statement completely shocked him.

“A bit naive I think, but if it’s what you think you want to do with your life that’s up to you.”

Michael blinked and looked at Flynn, taking in the change in his expression. Gone was the warm smile and gentle eyes. Instead Flynn had a sharp look about him and his eyes were drilling into Michael as if he was peeling back all his layers to expose him. Michael felt his blood freeze, an emotion he had never felt with an Omega before. What is with this Omega?

“I did some research on you, Michael Andrews,” Flynn said, his voice hard. “I do that with all the cadets. I had to dig a bit deeper than usual with you but I finally found out that you changed your name and the background you provided is false.”

Michael swallowed nervously, clutching his knees. He knew he’d be exposed eventually, but not this quickly.

“Depending on your answer, this can go one of two ways. So, tell me, why’d you lie. And I suggest you be perfectly honest with me because, as you may have realized, I can tell if you lie, again.”

His mind reeling, Michael tried to figure out how to respond. Should he lie? Tell him he came from a harsh background and was worried about how people would react to it? Or tell him his family disapproved so he had cut ties with them? He certainly couldn’t tell him the truth. Or could he?

Taking a deep breath, Michael decided to answer the immediate question pressed on him, “You’re right, my name isn’t Michael Andrews. As you probably already know from your research I had my name legally changed a few months ago. My family isn’t from the countryside, they live in the city. Your typical Alpha/Omega family. They didn’t approve of me joining the military as a Hawk. They saw it as an insult on the family name to have one of their sons, an Alpha, mixing with Betas and serving others. So I waited till I could and then cut ties with them. Completely.”

Michael stared at Flynn throughout his speech, his heart sinking as the Omega’s face expression never wavered. Did he not like his answer? Would he expose him?

Finally Flynn blinked and looked down at his hands briefly, “I can understand why you lied. If your family disapproved it’s difficult to do what you want. Especially if you’re still legally tied to them. All your paperwork is legal and filled properly so there’s no problem. And you listed a friend as your emergency contact so I’ll just remove your fake family information and it should be fine.”

Michael sighed with relief. That had been easier than he thought.

“But,” Flynn continued and Michael felt his stomach lurch, “That’s for the rest of the base. As the ‘mother hen’ here I need to know your real name and family in case of an emergency. Then at least one person on the base will know how to respond and who to call. I can’t force you but if you tell me your real name I swear it won’t leave this room. I won’t even write it down.”

The wheels in his head spinning like crazy, Michael couldn’t stop staring at the calm Omega in front of him. Could he trust him? Should he? It certainly would be a relief to have someone he can confide in, someone who knew. Was Flynn that person? Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Michael finally croaked, “Maximilian Hastings.”

Flynn blinked and Michael knew he recognized the name. Everyone knew the Hastings family, which is why Michael was determined to bury the name.

“I see,” Flynn said softly, “Thank you for telling me. And as promised I won’t tell anyone. If you ever need to talk, feel free to come by, alright.” With that Flynn’s demeanor changed and he smiled softly, warmth filling his eyes again and Michael felt all the tension he’d been carrying for months flow out of his body. He didn’t have any guarantee that Flynn wouldn’t go tell others, but something about the Omega made him want to trust him. He needed at least one person he could.

“Thanks, Flynn,” Michael said and the two shook hands and chuckled before Michael left the room.

As soon as Michael left and closed the door behind him Flynn exhaled loudly, leaning back into his chair. A fucking Hastings. On his base. No wonder Michael hid it. Flynn didn’t know everything about the family, they kept their secrets guarded. But he knew that there were lots of skeletons in their closet. That’s what usually happened with the old school Alpha dominant families. There was a lot of pressure and expectation and restrictions in their world. Look at Nicholas Chambers! He had such a chip on his shoulder and looked down on all Betas that it was obvious he’d had a difficult childhood. Flynn couldn’t bring himself to sympathize though considering how brash Chambers was with Damon and the other Betas on the base. Flynn dreaded dealing with him as the Alpha appeared to challenge him whenever they had to talk.  
Flynn shuddered as he tried to throw off the image and effect Chambers had on him when he heard Katy buzz him again. “Flynn, Kit Kelly is here.”

“Send him in.” Flynn took out Kit’s folder and flipped through it again. Like Michael, there was something off about Kit’s information but Flynn couldn’t put his finger on it. He’d investigated him as he was supposed to screen everyone before they came on the base and he’d checked out. But, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to this Kit Kelly. Hopefully this interview will help shed some light on all this.

As soon as Kit walked through the door Flynn felt that familiar humming in his veins, the one telling him that something wasn’t right.

The black haired Beta nodded as he walked in and sat down without saying a word. Something was odd about this Beta. He was used to people feeling nervous or relaxed and excited when they came in. Something. But this Beta was giving him nothing. It was like he was emotionally shut down and Flynn felt uncomfortable.

“Hello Kit. My name is Flynn Hale but you can call me Flynn, everyone does,” Flynn said brightly, trying to get past the awkwardness in the room.

Kit nodded and made no further response.

Flynn couldn’t help licking his lips nervously, surprised by how disconcerted he felt, “Well let’s get down to it then. Can you tell me a bit about yourself? I try to get to know everyone past their profile.”

Finally, Kit looked up and Flynn felt his blood freeze at the contemptuous look in Kit’s eyes. There was so much resentment there Flynn felt like he was being targeted by Kit’s negative emotions. The rest of his expression was blank so Flynn wasn’t sure if Kit realized how much his eyes were giving away.

“Not much to say really,” Kit said casually. “Typical Beta family. I have an older brother called Brian and a sister called Sandra. I'm the youngest at twenty. We didn’t really get along so I don’t really talk to my family. I joined the military against their wishes so they cut me out of the family tree. As stated, if there’s an emergency you can call my grandfather. His number is listed.”

“Your grandfather,” Flynn said, checking the file to try and collect his thoughts. Kit was still glaring at him and Flynn couldn’t figure out why. But it helped him settle his nerves. It was better to deal with anger than the brick wall Kit appeared to be when he walked in. “I take it your grandfather approved of your desire to join the military.”

Kit nodded, “Yes. He was a police officer himself and knows what it feels like to want to help people.”

Flynn felt that familiar alarm go off. He’d stumbled onto something whether Kit realized it or not. “And is that what you want to do? Help people?”

For the first time in the last five minutes, Kit appeared nonplussed and Flynn relished the victory. This is what he wanted. When someone was rattled they tended to let stuff slip.

“Uh..yes. I want to help people,” Kit replied slowly.

“Hmm,” Flynn murmured tapping his pen softly on Kit’s folder. “But you didn’t join the local police force? You could still help people there.”

Kit licked his lips nervously and looked away. Flynn could tell he was trying to deal with such pointed and unexpected questions while figuring out what the proper responses should be. It probably wasn’t even something he’d analyzed closely himself. Most people didn’t probe into the motive for their actions and just went on pure emotions and desire. It wasn’t until someone asked them and they stopped to think about it did they figure out their true reasons.

“Well…sure the police can help. But not like the military. They’re more large scale. More elite and different from everyone else.”

Flynn felt a rush of triumph at Kit’s words. He’d said different and elite and those two words revealed more to Flynn than Kit himself realized. There was a reason Flynn worked in HR and that was because he knew how to read people well. And Kit’s words showed how much he longed to do more with his life than what he was given. But that was strange. As a Beta in a Beta family, Kit should have had access to lots of resources and shouldn’t feel displaced. So why this need to have more? To feel more special? Even Colt Saunders hadn’t been this difficult to figure out; he’d actually told Flynn the whole truth during their first meeting and Flynn admired him for that. But Kit was a different matter. Flynn would have to dig more deeply, but not today.

“I agree. It’s great being part of the military. Well, thanks for coming in and if you ever need anything or just want to talk don’t hesitate to come see me.”

Kit blinked in surprise at the abrupt end to the interview, nodded awkwardly and left.

 

Flynn was still trying to piece together the complex puzzle that was Kit Kelly when he went to meet Damon after work a few hours later. The Omega nurse at the station greeted Kit warmly and the two talked while Damon finished off with his patient.

“Sorry, that took longer than I thought,” Damon said apologetically when he finally came out of his office.

“No worries,” Flynn chirped. “We should go or we’ll miss our reservation.”

As soon as they were out of earshot of the nurse station Damon whispered, “Liar. We have no reservation. You just feel really hungry don’t you.”

“If you don’t feed me in the next twenty minutes I’ll eat you,” Flynn replied fiercely. Damon chuckled and twenty minutes later they walked into their favorite chicken restaurant. They ordered their food and were chatting for several minutes when Damon observed that Flynn seemed a bit preoccupied.

Flynn sighed, “It’s this new cadet. He’s lying about his background but I don’t know what’s up with him exactly.”

“And of course you won’t tell me anything about him,” Damon said.

“Would you tell me about your patients?” Flynn said pointedly.

“Touche.”

Flynn munched thoughtfully on his chicken in herb sauce, trying to figure out Kit. There were so many things that didn’t make sense. First, that angry look in his eyes when he talked to Flynn. There was so much contempt there but he couldn’t figure out why. Was he like that with everyone or just Omegas? Second, why did he feel like he needed to prove himself so badly? Third, why did his parents disapprove of him joining the military? It was perfectly respectable for a Beta to….Flynn dropped his fork, his mind racing a mile a minute.

“Flynn, you OK?” Damon asked with concern.

No, it couldn’t be. But…it was possible. There were medications he could use. But the forms? They could be doctored but it was difficult. And risky. If he was caught he’d be jailed. Would he really do it? Would he really risk his life like that? Flynn recalled the aggressive way Kit fought during his tests, the look of resentment aimed at Flynn, an Omega. Yes, he would take that risk.

“Damon, I need your help,” Flynn said hurriedly.

“I know, your heat is supposed to start tomorrow right?”

“What. No. I mean yes, it does. And before you say it yes I’m taking my pills. But that’s not it. I think…I suspect.” Flynn plunged his hands into his hair, trying to decide if he should tell Damon what he suspected and ask for his help or not. He knew he could trust Damon, he wouldn’t tell anyone. And if what Flynn suspected was true, it would be important for one of the doctors on the base to know the truth.

“I need you to help me run a DNA test on this cadet Kit Kelly. I think…I think he’s an Omega.”

 

“Yes I won’t be coming in today. Thanks Katy,” Flynn murmured before he hung up. As Damon predicted, his heat had started. He wasn’t always consistent but it usually came around the same time. Technology had advanced enough that most Omegas were able to suppress their heats with pills, feeling only slight discomfort or ejaculation which they could control. However, the pills didn’t affect Flynn the same way. 

While his heat symptoms were lessened and they lasted a day rather than a week as Omegas had to in the old days, he still felt such…urges and pain that he couldn’t go to work. It was embarrassing that everyone in the HR department knew when his heat happened but they were pretty sympathetic and understanding. But none of them ever felt the way Flynn did so they couldn’t completely understand. He didn’t think the other departments and soldiers on the base knew as Katy usually kept his schedule pretty empty around this time. If other people knew that he always had to take a day off for his heats he didn’t know how he could hold his head up in the base again. 

Suddenly, a wave of heat coursed through Flynn and he gasped, releasing a deep breath when it passed quickly. The fact that it was starting so fast meant that it might not last as long, but it would be intense during. Already Flynn could feel slick begin to form at his entrance and groaned, clutching his pillow. 

He was still on his bed, writhing and panting as the symptoms increased when Damon came. Flynn didn’t know how much time had passed but he had become fully erect, slick was coursing down his thighs and soaking his sheets and his body felt like it was on fire. He’d taken his clothes off a while ago, curled on the bed and willed his body to calm itself. Flynn was trying to recall some facts about some soldiers to distract himself when he felt a cold hand press against his forehead. He looked up and felt a rush of relief when he saw Damon.

“Damon,” Flynn rasped. 

“I’m here bud. I’m always here.” 

Gratefully, Flynn grabbed Damon around the neck and pulled him down, inhaling his scent. But as always. His scent was faint. A Beta scent. Not enough for his Omega senses to feel appeased. Growling, Flynn tried to take off Damon’s shirt when he felt Damon grab his wrists. 

“Hold on. I think we need to relieve you a bit first.”

Flynn felt a flash of anger, wanting Damon to bite him and thrust into him. He was about to pull Damon back when suddenly he felt Damon grab him and he groaned. He leaned back against the pillow, panting and covering his eyes with his wrist when he felt Damon take him into his mouth. Flynn gasped as Damon worked his tongue over Flynn’s erection, sucking and licking him the way he knew Flynn liked. Just as Flynn was about to lose control he felt Damon probe his entrance and touch him and he climaxed, his body shaking from the release that had built up during the last few hours.

Flynn lay there panting for several minutes while Damon began to undress and the sight of Damon’s naked body fueled Flynn’s desire again. 

“More,” Flynn said softly. Damon turned to look at him then slowly leaned over him, licking his collar bone. The feel of his tongue felt so good on Flynn’s skin that he was able to calm himself while Damon licked his neck then his chest and nipples. But he needed more and began to grab Damon roughly, urging him to touch him, to enter him the way an Omega needs. 

Damon understood what Flynn needed, he always did and he flipped Flynn over and pushed into him. Flynn groaned loudly, finally feeling filled the way he needed to. He felt Damon thrust into him and he was almost hitting that spot, but not yet. “Deeper,” Flynn rasped. He needed to feel more, be filled and feel possessed, owned. It was primal and instinctive and he couldn’t help presenting his neck, arching it so Damon could have better access. Suddenly, he felt Damon bite him, not as harshly as an Alpha would but enough to satisfy Flynn. 

He felt Damon reach his hand and grasp him, stroking him gently while he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into him. Flynn’s body tightened and he longed to prolong the moment, to keep feeling Damon inside him but suddenly, he shattered and then the world went black.

 

Damon felt Flynn’s orgasm and his body went limp. It took all his effort to stop thrusting and pull out of Flynn, his body screaming for release. But this wasn’t about what he needed. He was a Beta and never felt intense urges like ruts and heats like Alphas and Omegas do. Not the way Flynn did. Flynn needed this, not him. 

Gently and carefully, he lay Flynn down on his side and went to the bathroom where he found his own release. Once he was done he walked back to Flynn and cleaned him up, happy that it only took two orgasms for Flynn to calm down. Sometimes Flynn had to come four or even five times before he went to sleep and his heat passed. 

Once he finished, Damon got dressed and was about to leave and head back to work but couldn’t help looking at Flynn one last time. He looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping on his bed that Damon wanted to just lay down with him and hold him in his arms. Not for you Damon, not for you he reminded himself. He was here to help Flynn but he knew Flynn needed an Alpha, someone who could bond with him and knot him the way Flynn’s body desired. And that was something he could never do no matter how much he wished he could. Resolutely, Damon left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I planned but I promised some smut so here you go. Even though I planned out my characters and some of my story, as usual when I write, the characters are taking a life of their own and I'm pretty happy with how Flynn is shaping up.  
> The next chapter, I will try my best to add some humor and fluff because that's what I like. Much as I'm enjoying the intrigue and family drama so far.  
> Thanks for the support and comments Hikaru! If anyone else wants to leave a comment please feel free.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing his hands nervously against his thighs, Damon looked down once more at Kit Kelly’s medical records. Everything was perfect. His family history was complete with everyone listed as a Beta. There were no diseases except for a great-grandfather who died of a heart attack. His birth certificate with his status as a Beta looked authentic. Really if Flynn hadn’t asked him to test Kelly he never would have suspected anything. 

It wasn’t that Damon knew documents couldn’t be forged. While the military and most businesses had moved with the times and possessed more advanced technology, the government facilities themselves still relied on paper and basic computers. So finding someone to forge some documents and hack the birth records was possible. Expensive and a risk but possible. 

“Dr. Flint, Kit Kelly is here,” his Omega nurse Oliver said. 

“Right, ah send him in,” Damon said, wincing at how high pitched his voice sounded. He definitely wasn’t made to be a spy. Flynn was always the one who was good at lying while Damon stood behind the small Omega, sweating bullets and trying not to look guilty. 

“Hello, I’m Kit Kelly.” 

Damon looked up and smiled, clearing his throat for good measure, “Hello Mr. Kelly. I’m Dr. Flint. You must be wondering why I called you in.”

Kelly sat down, his expression blank which made Damon even more nervous. And hot. Did Oliver turn off the AC? 

“Yes, I thought everything was in order. Is there a problem?”

“No!” Damon cleared his throat again and coughed, “No...problem. I just wanted to check your vitals and general health. You’ve been on the base for a few days now and you start your training tomorrow morning and I just wanted to check that you’re in tip top shape.”

“Do you do this with all the cadets before they start?” Kit asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Damon went over the lies Flynn had coached him to say that morning, grateful that his friend had prepared a speech for him. “Ah, no not everyone. To be honest, Sergeant Carter who has been watching you the last few days said you looked a bit peaked. So I thought it would be best to make sure you’re fine. It could be you’re about to catch a cold or you’re just not used to your new environment like the food. Even home sick really.”

Damon noticed Kelly stiffen while he spoke, a reaction Flynn had predicted. Could he be right? Flynn was generally pretty perceptive and he’d deliberately chosen words that would throw the possible Omega off his game. Instead of being cautious, Flynn had claimed, the accusation that he might be sick for such flimsy reasons as a new diet or homesickness would annoy the cadet so much he’d let his guard down and focus on proving his health. 

“I’m fine,” Kelly bit out. “I don’t know what Sergeant Carter has noticed but there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m not sick.”

“Well then you don’t mind if I just check you over do you? Just your pulse and weight and a few other things.”

Reluctantly, Kelly nodded. Now that his lies had been accepted Damon felt himself relax as he checked Kelly’s pulse, heart beat, and ears. 

“Now, open you mouth and say ah,” Damon instructed.

Kelly opened his mouth and Damon swiped the cotton swab into it, touching his tongue and the side of his mouth as he pretended to inspect him. 

“OK, it all looks good. You can go. Thanks for coming by. Oh and good luck tomorrow.”

Kelly nodded and left without a word. As soon as the door closed behind him Damon leaned forward and sighed. That was as hard as he thought it would be. 

Carefully, Damon picked up a plastic sample bag and put the cotton swab in in. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found the one he wanted and hit the call button.

“Hello, John. I have a favor to ask you. I have a patient who may have potentially contracted a virus and I need you to run a test on his sample. It’s not someone on the base so I can’t have it done in the labs here. Can you help me out?”

After he hung up Damon looked down at the sample. Once John was done testing it he would send the results of the ‘virus’...along with the class of the anonymous sample. One way or another, they were going to solve the mystery in the next 48 hours. 

 

 

 

“Run you lazy bums. My Omega grandmother can run faster than you!” 

Michael focused on controlling his breathing as he continued running around the base. They’d shown up at 7 AM sharp as instructed and before they could even salute Sergeant Carter, she’d blown her whistle and told them to run around the base until she told them to stop. Considering the size of the perimeter of the base, Michael figured they’d run around it once and that would be it. He’d been wrong. They were now on their fourth lap, it was nearly noon and Sergeant Carter continued to ride past them on a golf cart as she yelled at them to keep going. 

With his Alpha body, Michael was easily in the lead and was able to cope with the first two laps but the third and fourth were starting to wear on him. He looked around and noticed that half the Betas were staggering behind, unable to do more than walk while the other half was panting but trying to keep up with him. Except for Kelly. While the other Betas were way behind him, Kelly managed to keep up, lagging only a few feet behind. Then again, he had shown his superior agility compared to the others during the exams so it shouldn’t have been a surprise. 

“OK, just reach the fountain in front of the main building and you’re done,” Sergeant Carter called out. 

Motivated Michael picked up the pace and saw Kelly speed up as well. He couldn’t help smiling seeing the determined look on the Beta's face. If he didn’t know any better he would swear the Beta actually meant to beat him to the finish line. Part of him wanted to give in and slow down, but a perverse part wanted to see if the Beta really could keep up. Accessing the little energy he had left Michael broke into a run and heard Kelly growl as he began to run as well. Michael laughed as he sprinted in front of the fountain then stopped, turning around to see Kelly reach the fountain as well, panting and glaring at him.

Michael chuckled, “That was fun. You almost had me. We should race each other again some time.”

Kelly continued to glare daggers at him, “No thanks.”

Michael sighed, wishing he knew why the Beta was so hostile to him. They’d formed a sort of group, him, Kelly, Joe, and Henry and every time he tried to talk to the Beta he only got short biting responses. It really felt like the beautiful Beta hated him. And Michael was determined to figure out why.

“Alright, go hit the showers, grab a bite to eat and meet Sergeant Warner in the second gym in one hour,” Sergeant Carter said before she turned around and walked to the instructor’s housing behind the main building.

“Wanna grab some food?” Michael asked Kelly politely. This time, Kelly didn’t even bother to respond and simply turned around and walked away. Well, if that’s how he wanted to play it then Michael was going to have to give it his all. 

An hour later they were all gathered in the gym and Michael noticed that, as usual, Kelly tried to stand as far away from him as possible. 

“We’re going to practice some sparring techniques,” Sergeant Warner said. “You will face a lot of different situations on the field. Sometimes you’ll have to rely on your gun and eyes, other times you’ll have to use your fists. All of you already know the basics of boxing and fighting, but we’re going to focus on them anyway and make sure you can subdue someone completely without a weapon.” 

Warner turned around and switched on the hologram projector next to him. They all watched as two Betas sparred in the air, kicking and punching each other. Michael winced when one of the Betas kneed the other in the stomach. 

After about two minutes, Warner switched off the projector, “Now, you will do exactly what you just saw.” Michael smirked while the other Betas whispered furiously. As an Alpha, he had been trained in various fighting techniques because his family expected him to be able to defend himself as an Alpha should. His instructors growing up had been tough and memorizing fighting techniques after seeing them once was a given.

“You have forty minutes to reproduce what we just saw,” Warner continued. “If there is a part you don’t recall, then improvise. Pair up and start.” 

Using his Alpha speed, Michael quickly walked over to Kelly and put his arm around his shoulder, “Let’s go partner.” 

Kelly opened his mouth to protest but Michael didn’t give him a chance, dragging him to the other side of the gym. “Out of everyone here you seemed the least surprised or intimidated by the task. I’m guessing you memorized most of the routine and so did I. It’s better if we pair up instead of struggling with the others.” 

Kelly looked back at the other Betas who looked confused and anxious and sighed. “You’re probably right. You’re definitely the least of two evils.”

“Aw I’m touched you think so,” Michael quipped, causing Kelly to glower at him. He really should tell the Beta that all those dirty looks were losing their effect, but he looked so cute he couldn’t break it to him. It was obvious the Beta was trying to prove himself and telling him that his aggressive demeanour had no effect on Michael would crush him. 

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Michael finally released Kelly, noticing the Beta rub his shoulder where he’d touched him out of the corner of his eye. 

“So let's start from the beginning,” Michael said. “I’ll be the Beta on the left and you be the one on the right. Is that OK?”

Kelly nodded, “Doesn’t matter which to me.”

“Right. So I start by punching you in the shoulder.”

“And I step back with my right leg and try and put you in a headlock.”

“Which I avoid and we go back to fighting stances.” 

Kelly nodded and they practiced the movements. It was a bit awkward when they got to the second step and the shorter Beta tried to put his arm around his neck. He didn’t even reach Michael’s shoulder so it was no surprise he couldn’t get his arm up high enough. Michael accidentally bumped his head against his elbow as he tried to escape while Kelly looked disgruntled. 

“Looks like we’ll have to improve a bit,” Kelly stated. 

They spent the next half hour recreating the movements perfectly while adjusting some of them to accommodate their heights. 

Suddenly, Warner blew his whistle and everyone stopped. “Change of plans boys. You now have ten minutes to create your own routines. Oh and if you copy a single movement from the one you just practiced then you’ll have to run another two laps around the base.” 

Everyone groaned while a couple of people seemed furious. 

Kelly chuckled, surprising Michael. He'd never seen the Beta even crack a smile in the week he’d known him. His voice sounded a bit raspy though, as if his throat muscles weren’t used to the vibrations. “Figures they’d throw us a curve ball. Warner could just watch us to see if we can mimic the video. But coming up with a new routine and not use any of the moves our bodies got used to is definitely a challenge.” Michael noticed the gleam in Kelly’s eye and felt his own competitive spirit rise.

“Told you. Fun.” 

Kelly looked up at Michael and they smirked at each other, their bodies falling into fighting stances.

 

“Man that was awesome!” Andrews exclaimed as they walked back to their dorm.

Kit nodded, smiling ruefully. He hated to admit it, but it was pretty awesome. He had been avoiding the Alpha for days now, trying to ignore his Alpha presence. Today though, Kit realized that he’d found his perfect partner in the Alpha. It had shocked and rattled Kit when he realized that Andrews was the only one on the team who was on par or better than him. And he felt himself rise to the challenge, determined to beat the Alpha. 

But when they paired up and created their own routine, it had just flowed so naturally it was like they’d rehearsed it. Andrews seemed to be able to read Kit’s mind and vice versa, both striking and defending with relish, grinning as they went through the movements. 

Kit had always trained alone and had to motivate himself. It was definitely better having a partner he could compare himself to and who pushed him to excel. 

He felt Andrews clasp his shoulder, “Want to practice a bit more before dinner?”

It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water in his face. Reality crashed down on him as he realized that he was bonding… with an Alpha. It was the opposite of what he wanted and needed. Out of everyone on his team, Andrews was most likely to pick up on any hints of Omega that he may inadvertently emit. There was also the possibility that he may become attracted to the Alpha as an Omega. It was biological after all for the classes to long for each other. It was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. 

His mind set, Kit steeled his jaw, wiping all emotions from his face, “No thanks.”

Andrews looked at him in confusion and Kit didn’t really blame him. “Why not? We did so well together.”

“I’m not interesting in bonding with my rival.”

“But we’re a team! We’re supposed to get along.”

“That’s not how I see it,” Kit bit back. 

Andrews sighed loudly, “And just when I thought you were finally starting to like me.”

Kit stiffened, his hands fisted at his side and he knew his voice was ice cold, “I’m never going to like you.” With that Kit walked away, leaving behind the perplexed and frustrated Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible! Instead of working on my course I ended up writing two chapters yesterday. Here's the first one and I need to fix the next one a bit. I'm motivated because I want to get past the hate part of the relationships and get some fluff in the mix.  
> I realized while writing Ch 5 that I forgot to mention Kit and Michael's ages in Ch 3. I've edited it but for those of you who didn't see the edit, Kit and Michael are 20. The rest of the characters' ages will be revealed in the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a short attempted rape scene towards the end. If you don't feel comfortable reading it it starts when Nick is walking back to the dorm. But the last paragraph is important so skip down to it.

“OK, the suspect is in the west side of the building at the vault. There are two more on the east side in the main reception,’ Colin’s voice came through his earpiece.

“What about the hostages?” Nick asked, looking down at the blue print on one of the numerous screens in front of him of the bank. 

“Two in the vault, ten more in the main reception area. None are alone,” Aaron replied. 

Nick frowned at the blue print, his mind reeling with the possibilities. If he made any mistakes then the thieves would open fire on the hostages.

“And we’ve confirmed that the attackers are all Alphas?” Nick asked.

“Yes,” Colt’s voice replied. “The scanner reading says they are all Alphas.” 

Nick bit his lip, going through what he learned in class. With Alphas things got tricky. They were less hesitant and more prone to attack first and ask questions later. But at the same time they couldn’t leave them waiting too long. They might kill their hostages once they were done. 

Taking a deep breath and praying he was right, Nick finally gave his orders, “OK, A team, you go in through the vents and stay on top of the vault entrance. Wait for my signal. B team, align yourself with them on the east side and aim for the attackers. Make sure you have a clear shot and you set your lasers to go through the wall.”

“Roger that,” four voices replied. Nick exhaled deeply, praying that he hadn’t just made a mistake and blown the whole thing. 

“Wait, we have a problem! One of the attackers is approaching the hostages. It doesn’t look good.” 

“Damn it!” Nick growled. 

“We should take him out. Now,” Colt said.

“No you idiot. Not yet,” Nick yelled back.

“You’re wasting time. They could easily start killing off the hostages. I’m going in,” Colt said.

“No, wait for my signal!” 

“He did it, he shot the attacker,” Aaron sounded resigned.

“I took my shot too Nick. Sorry. I had a clear shot,” Haines said.

“Team A here, want us to take our shot?” Colin asked carefully.

Nick sighed, “Yeah take the shot,” he replied wearily. 

Frustrated, Nick yanked off the headset and threw it down on the table. In quick strides he left the small room Captain Miller had put him in and walked over to the simulation chamber two floors up. By the time he got there Miller was standing with Colt, Colin, Aaron, and Haines. And he did not look happy.

“Chambers, what the hell happened?” 

“I’m sorry sir. Saunders disobeyed my orders,” Nick said through clenched teeth, his eyes boring into the ground.

“You keep using that excuse. It’s not gonna wash this time. If Saunders isn’t listening then you’re doing something wrong.”

Nick’s fists clenched tightly. It was all that stupid Beta’s fault. Every time Nick was in charge of commanding the team through a simulation Colt had to mess it up for him. He just never fucking listened! In his twenty-one years no one had every challenged him and pushed his buttons as much as the Beta.

“Sir, if Saunders would just follow orders-”

“This isn’t about Saunders. I’ll deal with him. But you have to step up. If you hadn’t frozen when the situation changed and could think on your feet then Saunders wouldn’t have had to step up and save your ass.”

His every instinct urged him to yell at Miller, at Colt, at everyone. It wasn’t fair that it took him a bit longer to figure things out. He was being meticulous is all. And having Colt on his team wasn’t helping.

“Sir, with all due respect. If Saunders doesn't feel he can trust my judgement then maybe he should be moved to another team.”

Miller sighed and Nick’s heart sank, “We’ve talked about this before. The teams are set from on high. I can’t change them.”

Nick mentally kicked himself. He knew why the Beta was on his team. As soon as his father found out that he was being bested by a Beta he’d requested, well demanded, that they put them on the same team. He said having the Beta with him would motivate him and challenge him to work harder, to prove he was better. So far, it wasn’t working. Which pissed his father off even more as he kept reminding Nick during their biweekly phone calls. He was probably going to call again as soon as he heard what happened today.

“Ten minutes to restart then Saunders you control the simulation.”

“Yes sir,” Colt replied, saluting Miller as he walked out. 

As soon as Miller left the room Nick scowled at Colt, fury in his eyes. “You just couldn’t wait could you? I just needed a damn minute to think.”

“And while you took that damn minute we could have lost all the hostages,” Colt replied firmly. 

The two glared at each other until Aaron stepped between them, “Come on guys. If Miller finds out you’re fighting again he’ll put you on kitchen duty for a month like last time. Or worse.”

Nick snorted derisively and went to the lockers against the wall, taking out the military authorized black jumpsuits for the simulations and putting one on. It was lightweight and had several pockets and holsters for various weapons and gadgets. It was a lot lighter and less complex than what the Hawk team actually wore on the field, but it was close enough that the Wolf team could experience what being out in the real world was like. The military figured some real life experience would help them make better judgments from the command rooms. 

Ten minutes later, Miller flicked the switch and the hologram of the bank appeared. It took a few seconds for it to solidify enough for the four Alphas to actually approach it. 

“OK, here’s your scenario boys. A terrorist with a bomb has entered the bank. There are eight people inside. Go.”

As soon as Miller’s voice faded Colt’s appeared in their earpiece, his voice crisp. “Colin, where are the hostages?”

Colin held up his sensor and scanned the building. “Two are huddled under the desk, two under a table and one is with the terrorist opening the vault.”

“Aaron, what class is the terrorist and the hostages? While he does that, Haines run a facial recognition on the terrorist.”

“The terrorist is a Beta,” Aaron said after he also scanned the building. “The hostages include two Omegas under the table, the one at the vault is a Beta and the two under the table are an Omega and an Alpha.”

“Facial recognition says the terrorist is Manuel Aines. He’s 35 years old and has a history of violence. He’s already been in prison for attempted murder and attacking a police officer.”

Colt was silent for a few seconds and Nick could feel sweat dripping down his face. Colt always asked for all the info, something Nick didn’t always fully do. But really, who cares what class the hostages are? 

“What’s Aines's family situation?” Colt asked.

“Oh come on!” Nick exclaimed, “What does that matter?”

Haines ignored him which irritated Nick further, “His father is an Alpha and the mother an Omega. The mother divorced the father years ago and Aines lived with his father.”

“Where’s the mother now?”

Nick rolled his eyes. The simulation was complete and would include Aine’s entire fictitious biography, but seriously, why ask so many details?

“She’s living in the same town. She visited Aines a lot when he was in prison but his father didn’t. I’m guessing that’s what you wanted to know.”

“Yup exactly. Call the mom. Tell her the situation. Nick, set up a megaphone link into the bank. Colin I want you at the east wall and make sure you’re in line with Aines.”

Nick wanted to tell him to screw himself, that his method was ridiculous but Haines was already calling using the simulation program to talk to a computerized version of the mother. He rolled his eyes and moved around the building, aiming his gun at the wall nearest to the vault. He adjusted his settings to choose a voice amplifier and shot at the wall. He heard a tiny pop as the small device shot out of the gun and went through the wall. “Done.”

Suddenly, Colt’s voice was heard throughout the chamber coming from the tiny megaphone, “Mr Aines. This is the Heracles special forces. So far you haven’t killed anyone and we would prefer to take you, quietly. We contacted your mother and she is anxious to see you.”

The screen on the right side of the chamber flickered and everyone turned to look at the simulation playing out in the bank. Nick’s body was tense as he watched and heard Colt talk Aines down until the man finally agreed to turn himself in. Nick’s jaw clenched as he realized that once again, Colt had beaten him.

“Well, that was nicely done,” Miller said as he and Colt entered the room. “Debrief Saunders.”

“Yes sir. I knew with three Omegas in the room, three frightened Omegas, that although Aines is a Beta he would sense their fear which would already throw him off his game a bit. Based on the character profile, it’s clear that Aines was close to his Omega mother and probably didn’t get along with his Alpha father. Another reason why he would be hesitant to attack with so many Omegas around, reminding him of his mother. Considering his mother visited him in jail and was probably distraught every time, it made sense that if Aines knew how his mother felt he might be more willing to turn himself in and reduce the amount of time his mother would have to visit him in jail.”

“And if your plan didn’t work and he went berserk?”

“Then I would have had Colin shoot through the east wall. I had him positioned there so he had the best shot. And Colin is one of the best shots we have sir.”

Miller nodded his approval. “Well, that’s a wrap boys. Get yourself out of that gear and clean up.” 

Twenty minutes later, Nick was walking back to the dorm that was on the opposite side from the Hawk buildings, still fuming. It wasn’t enough that the Beta ruined his simulation, but he kicked ass with his. The damn Beta bested him almost every time. It wasn’t fair! He was the Alpha! 

Looking up, Nick saw Colt in front of him, alone. The others must have gone straight to dinner. Full of rage, Nick stalked after Colt. He didn’t give himself time to think. As soon as they were out of sight of any windows, Nick grabbed Colt’s arm and hauled him behind the nearest building. He shoved Colt against the wall, feeling a stab of satisfaction when the Beta grunted from the force. 

“It must make you feel like such a big shot, besting us Alphas.”

Colt smirked back, his eyes confident, “Yeah it has it’s perks.”

Nick felt his anger flare and his grip tightened on Colt’s arms. He knew the Beta must be in pain since he was using all his Alpha strength but he didn’t even wince. That pissed Nick off even more. For the last year, he had bullied, insulted, and tried to trick Colt into leaving. But nothing was working. How could he get it through to the Beta that he didn’t belong here?

What he needed to do was break the Beta, break him so badly he never wanted to come back. Without thinking it through, Nick swooped down and kissed Colt, hard. The Beta protested against his lips but Nick bit him. He forced his lips against Colt’s tightly closed mouth, knowing he was bruising him and not caring. Roughly, he pulled Colt’s pants down enough to expose him and grabbed his limp member, tugging it repeatedly. Finally he looked up, relishing the look of defeat and shame he expected to see on Colt’s face. Instead, Colt looked- calm. His face was blank and his eyes resigned. Nick froze, uncertain.

“If you’re going to do it, do it. Just be quick about it. I have to go over my notes for tomorrow.”

Staring down at the unflinching Beta, Nick felt his resolve shatter. He released Colt and stepped back, absently sensing the Beta fixing his pants and walking away. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t break him. How was that possible? He was just a Beta. And a proud one at that. Having an Alpha force himself on him should have broken him completely. That’s just how Betas are. In some ways they were even more fragile than Omegas. While Omegas kept on going, resigned to their parts in life, Betas didn’t have the same resilience. They resisted as long as they could but eventually they would break. His brother did. Was Colt stronger than his brother? Was that possible? Slowly, Nick leaned back against the wall and slid down, laying his head on his knees and trying to come to terms with the fact that his perception of the world was forever changed. 

 

 

Licking his lips nervously, Kit knocked on Flynn’s door and walked in. He didn’t know why the HR department wanted to talk to him again and it made Kit panic. His documents were in order. He’d made sure of it. And if they called his family they knew better than to reveal his true status. His grandfather swore he’d talked to them after Kit passed the tests and they would be embarrassed if anyone ever knew their Omega son was an active soldier. So why did Flynn want to see him?

Kit looked up and saw Flynn gazing at him steadily, causing his heart to race even faster.

“Sit down Kit,” Flynn said softly. 

Kit swallowed and sat down, placing his hands on his knees. He wasn’t able to meet Flynn’s eyes, staring down at the surface of his light brown desk instead. 

They sat in silence for a few moments until Flynn finally spoke, “You know, there’s a lot of people on this base that come from pretty difficult situations. I’ve had a fair number of very serious conversations with some people. Some went well and some didn’t. But in the end, all of them trusted me and they’re all still on this base.”

Kit’s eyes widened and he finally looked up at Flynn. He felt hollowed out, his guts and secrets all spilled out on the desk for Flynn to inspect and prod at.

“How’d you know?” Kit finally rasped.

“Damon, that is Dr. Flint, is my friend. I asked him to run some tests.”

Kit’s mind reeled as he tried to recall his appointment with the doctor two days ago. “The cotton swab. He took a sample from my mouth.”

Flynn nodded. “I’m sorry it had to be done that way. But I had to be sure. If an Omega was running loose on the base, with other soldiers, I had to know.”

Hearing the truth stated so bluntly made Kit’s entire world flip. He felt like he was going to faint and struggled to calm himself. He wasn’t like other Omegas who lost their heads. He could face these situations and keep his cool. Taking a deep breath he asked, “Now what? Are you going to turn me in? Have me fired?”

“Why do you assume that?”

“Because that’s how it works. Omegas aren’t meant to be soldiers. They’re supposed to get married and have small meaningless jobs.”

“Like mine?” Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kit realized insulting the guy who could end his entire career wasn’t the best idea. But he wasn’t used to positive interactions with other Omegas. He tried to avoid talking to them as much as possible. And when he did talk to them he couldn’t hide his contempt for their placid acceptance of the rules society forced on them.

“If you like your job that’s fine. But it’s not for me.”

“And shooting guns and saving people is. Because you want to be, what was the word you used? Different.”

Kit swallowed and nodded.

Flynn sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Are you taking your suppressants?”

Kit nodded vigorously. 

“And how do they affect you? No signs of your heat?”

“None. The pills always worked well for me.”

Kit could swear he saw Flynn’s eyes flash with irritation but it was gone so fast he thought he must have imagined it. 

“And I’m guessing you’re using the Scent Altering pills. They aren’t 100% effective you know.”

“I know,” Kit mumbled, “But they’re effective enough. No one has scented anything Omega like from me.” 

“Yet,” Flynn interjected. “You’re walking a thin line here Kit. What your doing is really risky. If you are caught you could get kicked out, or worse, jailed for forging your status as a Beta.”

Kit inhaled deeply, clutching his knees tighter, “I know. But I’m willing to risk it.”

Flynn continued to stare at Kit and Kit did his best not to so much as blink. Suddenly, Flynn smiled, shocking Kit to his core.

“I like Omegas like you. Well people really. Anyone who works hard for what they want and screw society.” 

Kit blinked, trying to fathom Flynn’s jovial expression. “So...you’re not turning me in.”

“Your documents are in order. Your family knows. You passed the tests. And technically, there is no law saying an Omega can’t be a Hawk, just like there’s no law saying that an Alpha can’t be one either. As long as you don’t cause problems on the base I won’t come after you.”

Kit exhaled, all the tension leaving his body and he finally smiled, “Thanks...Flynn. I owe you one.”

“Oh you have no idea,” Flynn smiled wickedly, causing Kit to shift nervously. Nothing good could come from that smile. 

“I need an Omega friend. Mine are pretty dull. And I’m guessing you don’t have any. So, in exchange for my silence, you have to have dinner with me. Every week. Deal?”

“You...want to have dinner with me?” Kit asked in disbelief. 

“I want us to be friends,” Flynn replied cheerfully, his expression almost boyish, “But we can start with dinner and see how it goes from there. Or are you that against making friends?”

This had to be the weirdest conversation Kit had ever been a part of. How old was this guy? He vaguely remembered hearing he was twenty-four, so shouldn’t he be more mature? But then again, Kit didn’t really have friends so maybe this is how some people bonded. Flynn’s joyous expression seemed to imply that. His palms sweaty and dreading his possible future, Kit nodded, “Sure we have a deal.” And with that, Kit felt like he sold his soul to the angelic devil in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had to write an asshole like Nick before and I hated him while writing this chapter. It's going to be a challenge to make him likable but I'm determined to turn him into a better man. I mean Alpha.  
> Then we had Flynn who is just so much fun! I can't wait to write his scenes with Kit. Kit's life is definitely going to change!  
> Next up, I'm not completely sure yet but we will skip ahead a couple of months. I might post over the weekend...if I finish my assignments :(  
> With five chapters out the plot is starting to move forward. Feel free to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

“Aren’t you don’t yet?” Flynn whined from his sprawled position on Kit’s bed.

Kit released a beleaguered sigh, “I told you. We have a test in a couple of days and I need to study.”

“What you need is a break,” Flynn replied absently, looking at his phone, “You’ve been studying for this test for weeks. You’ve memorized that book inside and out. What you need is a little fun.” 

Kit was about to reply when he realized that Flynn was right. He had practically memorized the code book a week ago. But since book learning was his weakness he couldn’t get past the gnawing feeling in his chest that he will fail. 

Suddenly, the book was pulled out of Kit’s hands and he yelped in protest. He looked up and found Flynn gazing down at him, his expression morose, “As your senior, I order you to leave the premises immediately.” Flynn then grinned, “And go have some fun. There’s this new arcade I’ve been wanting to go to.”

“First of all, you’re only four years older than me. Second, you’re technically not my senior since you’re in a completely different department. Third, why don’t you go with Damon?”

Flynn rolled his eyes as he walked to Kit’s door, “First, four years is ancient from what I recall when I was your age. Second, I am your senior on the base. Third,” and here Flynn rolled his eyes, “Damon’s been too busy with that stupid virus outbreak out in Corna. Almost all the military doctors left eight days ago and I have no clue when he’ll be back.” His tone light once again, Flynn grinned at Kit, wiggling his eyebrows, “So, you’re my victim. Will you surrender quietly or not?”

Kit felt like he should protest some more but Flynn’s expression was so eager and ridiculous, Kit found himself chuckling and following Flynn out the door. Flynn continued his stream of chatter as they walked through the base and out the front gates. Kit noticed that they only received a few curious looks and felt himself relax slightly. Ever since Flynn decided they were ‘friends’ three months ago, he’d been hanging around the Hawk dorms and Kit a lot. At first, everyone was surprised seeing the Omega and ‘Beta’ together, especially since they were in different departments. But since then, the interest had died down, mostly thanks to Flynn. He was just so damn nice and friendly with everyone people accepted what they felt like pity on Flynn’s part for the somber Beta. And Kit was fine with that. It wasn’t like he was trying to make any friends here.

At that thought, Kit tightened his jaw, recalling Michael’s frequent attempts to befriend him and convince him to become his training partner. Kit always managed to find ways to wriggle out of it but there were times Kit was forced to work with the Alpha. It didn’t help that as soon as they started training, Kit would feel that familiar exhilaration of working with someone who responded to his every move and thought. Kit had to keep reminding himself dozens of times that getting close to Michael would not be a good idea. 

“Oh yeah, we’re going to watch that new movie this weekend right?” Flynn asked excitedly. 

Kit jolted at the reminder and winced, “Yeah, about that-”

“Don’t you dare cancel on me again Kelly,” Flynn stated in a firm voice. “We’ve already rescheduled this movie three times because you were busy,” Flynn added air quotes around the word 'busy' just in case Kit didn’t already get how annoyed he was.

“But I am!” Kit protested. “We’ve had training every day and quizzes almost every week, both physical and written. I’m just trying to keep up here.”

“I thought you were in the top two,” Flynn said quizzically.

“I am. But I can easily lose that spot. Andrews is always right there and he’s naturally stronger than I am.” Kit felt that familiar annoyance and frustration whenever he thought of the Alpha. “I have to stay on my toes or else...”

“Or what. You might lost to an Alpha?” 

Kit stopped his his tracks and looked down at Flynn’s hard expression. Kit looked down at his feet nervously and tried not to fidget. It wasn’t the first time Flynn had used that sharp and frank tone with him. Ironically, that’s the reason Kit felt comfortable enough to share his insecurities with him over the last few weeks. But it didn’t mean he liked everything Flynn said.

“So what if an Alpha is stronger than you? It’s only natural,” Flynn stated bluntly. “If people find out you’re an Omega do you really think they’ll think of you as an equal because you beat an Alpha? The world isn’t that forgiving or understanding. They’ll just see you as an upstart.”

Kit swallowed. While Flynn had always been frank with him, he’d never been this harsh and Kit had to fight his natural Omega instinct to withdraw and maybe even cry. “So, what’s your point?” Kit mumbled.

“My point is. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Everyone already thinks you’re a great Beta. That won’t change as long as they don’t know who you are. To you and your family, you might be proving that an Omega is just as strong and just as amazing as an Alpha. But no one else knows that. And no one else will care. So, why do you have to be so hard on yourself? You already proved you’re not a typical Omega. Now focus on the other reason you joined the Hawks, to save people. Or did you lie when you told me you actually wanted to do that?”

Kit contemplated Flynn’s words and felt like a dam had opened within him. Flynn was right. He wasn’t proving himself to anyone. Even if he kept beating Michael no one would know that an Omega had done the impossible. So why hold on to his anger and conviction to tear down everyone he faced? 

“We’re here,” Flynn proclaimed, gesturing widely at the building they stopped in front of. Kit blinked as he realized that he’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t even realized they’d reached the arcade.

“So, what’s your answer?” Flynn asked, his eyes gazing at Kit knowingly. 

Kit smiled ruefully and nodded, realizing once again how much he needed this Omega in his life, “You’re right. I need to focus on what my grandpa wanted. To go out there and save as many people as I can.”

Flynn patted Kit’s shoulder with approval then turned to face the arcade entrance. “Alright, enough with the heart to heart crap. Let’s get serious here. Just so you know, I’m totally gonna kick your ass.”

Kit grinned, feeling himself rise to the challenge at the gleam in Flynn’s eyes. “Oh we’ll see about that you cheeky Omega.” 

“Bring it on, bratty Omega.” 

 

Michael was pretty sure he was in the middle of the most peaceful dream he’d had in weeks when he was suddenly pinned to the bed. He tried to sit up as quickly as he could, his fists already clenched and ready to strike when he realized that his hands had been tied, his eyes blindfolded, and his mouth gagged before he could blink. 

Michael struggled against his bonds and tried to fight back when he heard a deep voice whisper, “Look, we don’t want to sedate you. But we will if we have to. So do us all a favour and stop struggling. You’ll understand everything soon.”

Michael’s mind raced as he tried to decide what to do. The voice hadn’t sounded threatening. And the base was so secure no unauthorized people would be able to enter. So it made sense that the people who were currently kidnapping him from his nice warm bed were part of the base and didn’t mean him harm. Slowly, Michael nodded and he was cautiously and quietly escorted out of the building. 

Feeling the wet grass beneath his feet, Michael was starting to question his decision to trust his attackers when he was shoved into the back of a van. As soon as the doors slammed shut the van began to move. That’s when Michael really started to kick himself. Why did he trust a voice he didn’t know? He began to fight his restraints, growling against the gag in his mouth when he heard a familiar voice.

“Don’t bother,” Kit whispered. “From what I can tell they used some heavy duty cuffs. There’s no way we can get out.” 

Michael twisted towards Kit’s voice, trying to speak against the cloth in his mouth.

“Sorry, I don’t understand gag. If you actually want to talk to me you’ll have to figure out a way to remove that disgusting rag like I did.” Michael swore he could hear Kit smirk and felt his ire rise. For months, Kit had been alternating between ignoring him and challenging him whenever he could. It was starting to get on Michael’s nerves. He was pretty patient for an Alpha, but everyone had their limit. 

Turning away, he spent several minutes wiggling and contorting his body until he was able to move his hands from behind him, under his legs, until they were in front of him. Michael yelled triumphantly against his gag, when he heard Kit mutter, “Good idea idiot. Let them all know you’re trying to escape.” 

Blushing with embarrassment, Michael quickly removed his gag and blindfold. He turned to look at Kit and found the Beta inspecting the inside of the van. He looked towards the driver’s seats and saw that there was a panel dividing the van. So they had some privacy. For now. 

“Where do you think we are?” Michael whispered. 

“We’ve been driving along for at least fifteen minutes so we’re definitely not on the base anymore,” Kit replied, his voice low as he continued to look around. 

“What are you doing?” Michael asked.

Kit froze, then slowly looked at Michael, “Did you grow up so privileged you lost your survival instinct? This is obviously a test you dummy and we have to find a way to get out of here and back to the base. So, what I’m doing here, is looking for anything we can use to escape, open our cuffs, or fight back. Does your Alpha brain understand all that?”

Michael’s face flushed with anger, “You know what, I’m sick and tired of your superior attitude. You may be better than me when it comes to a lot of this military stuff but I’m still learning. And I’m trying. And right now we’re stuck together and my guess is either Warner or Carter paired us up so we can get past our differences and become a team. Or does your superior and holier than thou ass not get that?”

Kit stared at Michael for a few seconds and he seriously began to doubt he could ever break through to the Beta when he finally nodded. “You’re right. We have to work together to get out of here. And if that means being civil to each other for a while then I can do it.”

Michael felt himself deflate and nodded back. “OK then. What do we have so far?”

“There’s a rope, some tape, believe it or not a crow bar which is so old fashioned I’m surprised anyone got their hand on it, and some plastic bags.”

“Not much,” Michael muttered.

“Yeah, but could be enough,” Kit said, smiling mischievously and Michael’s heart began to pound.

Twenty minutes later the van finally stopped. 

“Ready?” Kit whispered, his voice tense.

Michael tightened his hand on the crow bar. “Ready.” 

They sat there in the van, waiting for several minutes before Kit ventured towards the door and pulled it open. They looked at each other in surprise as a cold breeze swept into the interior of the van.

“Was that open the whole time?” Michael rasped.

“Let’s pretend it wasn’t,” Kit said and they both nodded. 

Cautiously, they stepped out of the van and surveyed the area. They were clearly in the woods and based on the lack of concrete and the fact that the only tire tracks were from their van they weren’t on any designated paths. 

“Looks like they left. Guess it’s a survival test rather than a kidnapping situation,” Kit observed.

“For what it’s worth, I think your plan would have worked. The plastic bag idea was genius.” 

Kit started and he looked at Michael, his face flushing slightly, “Thanks.” 

Michael was shocked by how much his compliment affected Kit. Was the Beta that unused to praise? He definitely wasn’t used to people much. While he did talk to Joe and Henry, his responses were always brief, his interactions minimal. But Michael could change that. Hell, he liked a challenge. His resolve renewed, Michael smiled, “Guess we’d better start heading back.”

Kit nodded and he quickly grabbed the rope and put it around his neck. “You never know. We might need it.”

“Good idea. I’ll put the tape in my pocket and hold on to the crow bar.”

“Actually I have a better idea.” 

Michael quirked his eyebrow questioningly as Kit grabbed the tape in his bound hands, sat on the edge of the van and began to tape up his bare feet. Michael couldn’t help chuckling, “You never cease to amaze me. How the hell did you even think of that?”

Kit continued to stare at his feet as he bit the tape to cut it and began to tape up his other foot. “I used to run away from home a lot and didn’t take much with me. I learned to use whatever I had.”

Michael stared, surprised by the honest confession. He wanted to know more about the Beta but was worried if he pried too much he’d shut him out again. Maybe more practical questions would be better. “What was the longest you ever ran away for?”

“One week. I lived on some fruits I found in the woods and I managed to find a small stream so it wasn’t too bad. The worst was when I ran away for three days and couldn’t find anything to survive. I ate some tree bark and leaves which wasn’t the best idea.”

Kit held out the tape for Michael and they switched positions so he could sit down and tape up his own feet. Based on Kit’s answers, Michael could tell that Kit didn’t get along with his family and had learned to rely on himself at an early age. Was his family so bad he preferred living on tree bark than spend time with them? Were they abusive? Or just uncaring? Did he even have parents? Michael burned to ask these questions but he knew that if someone tried to pry into his family life he’d lash out at them. If he wasn’t prepared to share his family and personal life with Kit, he shouldn’t expect Kit to share anything either. 

“I wish I thought of running away. I was too scared I wouldn’t make it on my own,” Michael said softly, his neck tense as he waited for Kit’s response.

“That’s pretty normal. People always think the hell you know is better than the hell you don’t. And it’s not like me running away accomplished much. Except teach me how to be resourceful apparently.” 

Michael looked at Kit seriously, “Why’d you assume my family was hell?”

Michael saw Kit’s eyes widen and the Beta gulped uncomfortably, his eyes looking everywhere except at Michael. “I..uh..just..I heard how you came here after rejecting the Wolf team. I assumed that your parents, being Alphas, probably weren’t happy about that.”

Michael continued to gaze at Kit, debating how much he should reveal. But he and the Beta were finally talking, actually talking, and if he wanted to forge a relationship with him he had to break down that wall Kit stubbornly put up. “You’re right. They weren’t happy. They still aren’t which is why I don’t talk to them. Were your parents against you joining as well?”

Kit swallowed and finally met Michael’s eyes, his gaze sad and defiant at the same time, “Yes.” 

Michael nodded at Kit’s simple response and got up, putting the rest of the roll of tape in his pocket. “Well my fellow rebel, shall we?” 

With that, the two of them began to walk through the woods, using the stars to help them navigate their way out of the woods. They got turned around a few times and at one point they heard a wolf howl in the distance and froze until the sound moved further away, exhaling with relief and smiling at their good luck. Hours later, they finally made it out of the woods and found the main road. They followed it for another few hours until they reached the city. 

“I’d love to hitch hike or catch a cab but I don’t think anyone would take us with these on,” Michael said, holding up his still cuffed hands.

“Stop being a baby. It’s just another three hours.”

“I said I wish not that I wanted to. Aren’t you tired too?”

Kit looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye then grinned weakly, “Yeah I am.”

Michael chuckled as they continued to walk through the main streets, ignoring the curious eyes of the people heading to work. “See, no shame in admitting when you're hungry or tired. As long you keep going.”

Kit grinned and the two continued onto the base, feeling lighter after confessing their exhaustion. When they reached the base they found Sergeant Carter and Warner waiting for them.

As soon the Sergeants saw their cadets coming down the drive Warner smiled and held his hand out to Carter. “Pay up. Told you they’d be first.”

Carter huffed and shook her head, “You said they'd become partners. We don’t know if they did or didn’t yet.”

“Are you kidding?” Warner exclaimed, “Look at their relaxed attitude. They’re definitely friends now. And thank god for that. I was getting pretty damn tired mediating between those two. As a team, they’d be unstoppable.”

Carter slowly smiled as she reached into her pocket and slapped a ten dollar bill into Warner’s hand, her eyes still on the bright eyed cadets, “You’re right about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a break through! It's going to get more interesting on the base now that Michael and Kit have teamed up.  
> I was hoping to write a chapter on Colt's POV but I have an essay to write so...fingers crossed I'll get it done in the next few days.  
> Thanks to those of you who wrote such supportive comments! Feel free to write what you think. And guess what's going to happen next with Nick and Colt ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright, everyone grab a survival kit and wait until your names are called.”

Colt walked over to the row of identical heavy duffel bags placed on the ground, eyeing each one carefully. For the next twenty four hours they would experience survival training. It was one of the basic trainings Hawks went through so it made sense that the Wolves would have to experience it as well. That way they could best judge how long their men could last out in the wilderness and what equipment they would need. The woods that Miller chose was pretty isolated and away from the town. Their goal was to use whatever resources they found in their bags and make it to the hidden cabin in the woods, retrieve vital information and head off to the rendezvous point. There were many unknowns in this mission including what was in the bag everyone randomly chose, where the cabin is and where they had to meet in the end. Oh, and what the information looked like. It could be stowed on a laptop, hard drive, or even stuck to a painting for all they knew. The idea was for them to formulate a plan as they went along, showing not only their physical prowess, but their thinking and problem solving skills. As lessons went, it was pretty interesting and Colt felt his body tense as he strained his eyes, staring daggers at the various bags as if by sight alone he could tell what was inside.

“Just choose one Saunders. You won’t know what’s in it no matter how hard you try,” Miller’s voice prompted him impatiently. 

Colt quickly chose one on the far left and wandered off to the edge of the clearing, waiting for his name to be called out. They were being split up into pairs and Colt prayed he’d get Haines, or even Aaron. They were both good to work with and didn’t give him a hard time. Unlike Colin who, while he did listen occasionally, always spoke in a sneering tone. And of course, anyone was better than Nick. Especially the last few months.

Colt’s eyes flicked to Nick and saw him standing on the opposite side of the clearing, clutching his own bag. Colt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ever since that night three and a half months ago Nick’s behavior had changed. While Colt thought he was an ass before, now he was just an annoyance. He avoided Colt as much as possible, which was hard since they were on the same team, causing a lot of mishaps. Just the other day they were in the lab studying the various ways to test DNA samples and Colt had handed Nick a test tube. Nick had recoiled while trying to take the tube and ended up dropping it. They’d gotten yelled at and an F for the class. His first F ever. Colt was not happy. 

While Nick had crossed a line that night in trying to subdue him, Colt didn’t completely hold it against him. Nick wasn’t the first Alpha to try and ‘put him in his place’ as the saying went. It was probably part of their biological instincts to try and use their physical and sexual abilities to show off. So when Nick had shoved him against the wall and kissed him, Colt automatically went limp, knowing that if he fought back it would only make things worse. He shut his brain off as well, detaching himself completely from the situation. Most times this worked as having their victim appear soulless and uncaring tended to make people back off, losing their nerve and desire to violate someone who didn’t seem to give a damn. Sometimes. Other times Colt had had to use his fists and all his strength to get away. He was glad Nick had stopped because if he had actually tried to enter him, Colt would have had to try and fight back. Just because he was used to aggressive Alphas didn’t mean he had to take it lying down. 

But if he knew how annoying Nick would get afterwards he would have kicked his ass that night. Stupid Alpha. 

“Saunders and Chambers.” Colt started and his eyes widened. He looked at Nick and saw the same look of horror on his face. As soon as Miller finished rattling off the names on his list both men rushed to him. 

“Sir, with all due respect you can’t pair me up with him. The guy’s useless,” Colt said in a hurried and, he was ashamed to say, desperate voice.

“Captain Miller, Sir. I know it must be some sick fun for you to have us work together, but you can’t leave me with him for two days. We’ll kill each other,” Nick protested in an equally frantic voice.

“Good, maybe that’ll knock some sense into both of you,” Miller glowered.

Nick and Colt froze. “You want us to kill each other?” Colt asked hesitantly.

“Kill each other. Love each other. I don’t care. But the situation with you two has gotten ridiculous. You’re both in the running for the Wolf team in a few months and if you make it you’ll have to work together. Let me put it this way boys, you either succeed together or you die together. Either way, this is going to get settled before we head back to base tomorrow night.” Miller turned around and was about to walk away then stopped, smiled sadistically and said, “If you guys make it back.”

Colt swore both he and Nick shivered as Miller walked away laughing.

Great now what? Colt tilted his head up slightly to look at Nick and noticed how lost the Alpha felt. The sight of the clearly distraught Alpha restored some of Colt’s confidence and he hooked his thumb over his shoulder. “Want to find a spot and go through our bags?”

Nick nodded mutely and the two wandered off, away from the rest of the group. Once they found the perfect spot under a tree they sat down and carefully lined up all the stuff in their bags. Colt felt elated as he pulled out some energy bars, a bottle of water, sunscreen, a small pot and a pocket knife. “Jack pot. How bout you?” Colt looked over at Nick’s stuff and groaned. The man really was useless. He had to pick the most inconvenient bag. Inside were a couple of textbooks, a frayed and dirty blanket, a compass, and an empty thermos. 

“Hey, don’t point fingers at me. Colin picked this bag out for me.”

“I suppose you didn’t have it in you to actually decide for yourself?” Colt quipped back. 

Nick glowered, “Whatever. We have to deal with what we have.”

“Fine by me. You’re the one who has to carry that around for the next twenty four hours.” 

If Nick wanted to reply Colt didn’t give him a chance as he pulled out the map from his bag’s front pocket and opened it up. “Looks like the cabin we need is centrally located. We just have to figure out how to get to it from here.”

“Guess this is where my compass comes in handy,” Nick said with a smirk.

“Not until we figure out where we are.” Colt looked around trying to find any landmarks then back at the map. “There’s a bunch of small rivers in the area. If we find one we might be able to figure out where we are on the map.”

“Or get even more lost.”

Colt snapped and turned on Nick angrily, “Well if you have another plan I’m all ears.” 

Nick mumbled, “Just saying.”

Colt sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was going to be a long day.

 

“Told you we’d get lost,” Nick said five hours later. Colt felt like strangling him. With his bare hands. Or better yet, grab a branch and whack him with it till he was unconscious. Taking a deep breath, Colt counted to five, grateful when he felt his body relax. 

They’d walked for two hours before they found a river and spent another twenty minutes trying to determine which one it was on the map. They’d argued about the for another thirty minutes and then followed the path Colt outlined...and now he wasn’t so sure anymore. But hell would freeze over before he told the Alpha that he was less than certain. 

Mustering up his let’s-deal-with-this-like-adults smile Colt turned to look at Nick, “We’ve only been walking for a little while. Based on the map we’ll either hit another river soon or start on the right path. We just need to keep going.”

Nick snorted and continued walking, “If you don’t know just say so.”

“Like I’m going to tell you that,” Colt mumbled as he followed Nick. Truth be told, Colt wasn’t sure where they were. He just hoped they would figure out something soon. How did the Hawk team do this?

They walked in silence for several minutes when Nick suddenly stopped. Colt was so focused on trying not to trip on some rocks he bumped into him. “What the hell?”

Nick simply pointed at the ground. Colt looked and what he saw made his blood freeze. Paw print. Giant paw prints. He swallowed and hoped none of his fear came through when he spoke, “Think it’s a bear?”

“Can’t think of anything else that would leave such big prints. We should be careful moving forward. If it’s a mama bear and she has cubs we don’t want to get anywhere near them.”

Colt nodded and they continued walking, away from the trail of prints. Several hours later the sun began to set and Colt began to worry, checking the map again. Once the sun went down it would be harder to navigate. They should have found the cabin by now.

“We’re going the wrong way,” Nick said tonelessly.

“Yeah and you know this how?”

Nick nodded towards the sky, “Based on the sun, we’re heading more east than we should.” 

Colt looked down at the map, “I think you’re right.”

“Give it here.”

Wordlessly, Colt handed over the map, surprised by how relieved he felt about relinquishing control for a few minutes. 

Nick scanned the map for a few minutes then nodded to the left, “This way.”

Two hours later, the sun set completely, the stars came out and they finally found the cabin. 

“Alright!” Colt exclaimed and he and Nick exchanged quick nods of triumph. They entered the cabin, checking for any traps Miller may have set up. After a quick scan of the interior, they found an envelope taped to the bottom of a desk. 

“Think this is it?” Nick asked.

“Hope so. We should get going. Much as I’d like to spend the night here if we don’t get a move on now we won’t reach the rendezvous point in time.”

“It’s not a good idea to go out at night though,” Nick interjected. “There’s that bear and wolves out there.” 

“We’ll just have to be careful. Or are you too scared?” Colt grinned mockingly.

“Say what you want but I’m not going out there. I want to pass this stupid test as much as you do. But not enough to die for it.”

“You have that little faith in your ability to walk through the dark,” Colt taunted.

Nick tensed, “I don’t know if you have a death wish or if you’re just stupid. But it’s dangerous out there. Where’s your survival instinct?”

“Back on the base along with your spine I think,” Colt said smiling broadly.

“This isn’t a joke Saunders. If we face a wild animal out there we’re dead. We have no way to defend ourselves.”

“Fine, then you stay here. And when I reach the finish line I’ll just tell Miller that you were too chicken to do what a Hawk would do. What a Beta would do.” With that, Colt turned around and left the cabin. He really thought Nick would stay behind but a few moments later he heard Nick whisper behind him, “This is suicide and you know it. Are you that eager to die for this mission?”

“We all joined knowing we were putting our lives on the line,” Colt replied flatly.

Nick blinked several times as he walked next to Colt, taking in his deadpan expression. “You’re serious. You’re prepared to die for all this.”

Colt looked at him, his eyes piercing into Nick’s, “Yes.”

Two hours later Colt was shivering and rubbing his arms. While he didn’t mind walking all night, he wasn’t prepared for the sudden drop in temperature. It was Spring but still chilly at night. He always hated the cold. 

“We should stop for the night. Get a fire going,” Nick spoke for the first time in hours. 

“No, we need to keep going. You said this is the right way right?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Nick replied, checking the map under the light from the moon. 

Colt was about to question him further when he heard it, a low growl. He froze and saw Nick stand still, his eyes wide. Slowly, Colt began turning his head to look over his shoulder. 

“Don’t move,” Nick whispered fiercely. “There are two wolves a few feet away.”

“What do we do?” Colt whispered back. As much as he said he was willing to die, now that that moment appeared so close, Colt was very reluctant to have his life snuffed out by a bunch of wolves.

“We need to climb a tree. There’s one on our left. Looks sturdy enough. I’ll give you a boost and you can pull me up.”

Colt nodded and the two slowly began to tip toe towards the tree, careful not to crunch any leaves under their shoes. Once they reached it, Nick cupped his hands and Colt stepped into it, shocked when he nearly flew through the air by the strength of Nick’s thrust. He grabbed the closest branch and pulled himself up, then dangled his arm, “Come on.”

Nick was reaching his arm up when they heard the growl, and this time it was closer. Colt’s head snapped up and he saw that the wolf was approaching Nick, his body tensed and ready to strike.

“Grab my arm now!” Colt screamed.

Nick jumped at the same time the wolf sprang forward. Colt’s body was pulled down due to Nick’s weight. He tried to pull Nick up but felt another force pull him forward. He looked and realized that the wolf had bitten Nick’s shoe and was trying to drag him back down. Gritting his teeth, Colt pulled with all his might and almost fell backwards when Nick’s body almost seemed to fly towards him. The two sat on the branch, panting as they watched the wolf devour Nick’s shoe.

“We need to go higher,” Colt said.

Nick nodded and quickly they climbed as high as they could go. They found a couple of adjacent branches that seemed sturdy enough to hold their weight and finally flopped back against the tree trunk, their breathing rapid. 

Suddenly, Colt felt an inexplicable need to laugh and began to chuckle weakly. 

“What are you laughing at?” Nick asked in a disgruntled voice. Colt looked over and when he saw Nick’s flabbergasted expression he couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to laugh, his whole body shaking.

“You’re crazy.”

“Oh come on. Haven’t you ever had an exhilarating experience and laughed afterwards?” Colt demanded, wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes. 

“No.”

“Not surprised,” Colt drawled as he put his hands behind his head. “You don’t laugh or smile much. Unless you’re busting my chops about something.”

“That...that may be true,” Nick replied weakly.

Colt raised his eyebrow in surprise. He hadn’t expected Nick to agree with him and he could have sworn that Nick seemed sad as he made his admission. For some reason, Colt wanted to comfort the Alpha. He didn’t want to analyze why, but he did.

“Well we can laugh about this.”

Nick snorted, “You’re the only one laughing here.”

“I’m serious. Picture this. Nicholas Chambers. The Alpha. The great Nick.”

“Where are you going with this?” Nick groaned.

“Bear with me. Imagine the arrogant Nick Chambers, full of Alpha pride, walking back to the base...with one shoe on.” Colt paused, watching Nick digest the image he painted. “Funny right.”

Slowly, Nick began to smile. It wasn’t a wide smile, more a slight tilt to his lips but his eyes softened slightly. “Yeah I guess it’s kind of funny.”

Colt chuckled, “Told you. You have to see life as glass half full you know. Silver lining. Find the humor in a situation.”

“Is that what you do? Find the humor in a situation?”

“Pretty much. What’s the point of life if you can’t enjoy it.”

Nick was silent as he pondered Colt’s words. “I don’t know what the point of life is,” he said softly. His voice was so quiet Colt could barely hear him and he wasn’t sure he was meant to. Suddenly, Colt felt awkward, seeing how lost Nick looked from his profile, as if he were intruding on his moment of weakness.

“Is that why you were OK...with what I did?” Nick asked aloud. 

Colt started. He hadn’t expected Nick to ask him about that and he wasn’t sure how to respond. He had a quip ready about how he knew Nick didn’t have the balls to follow through but decided since Nick’s walls were down he might as well lower his a bit too. But only a bit. 

“I wasn’t OK with it. You’re just not the first Alpha to try using sex to control me. I figured I’d give you some time to cool down and back off. If you didn’t I was ready to knee you in the balls. Or hit one of your weak spots. You weren’t exactly holding me down or anything. For a would be attacker you really didn’t know how to restrain your victim.” 

Colt noticed Nick wince at the word victim and realized that Nick actually might feel guilty about what he did. The thought was absurd and Colt was about to dismiss it when Nick said the last thing he expected.

“I’m sorry I did that. I don’t know why I did. I was angry and I snapped. But I shouldn’t have hurt you.”

The apology was spoken so softly and sincerely Colt didn’t know how to respond. When the silence stretched on Nick finally looked at Colt and he started at the sincere look of utter regret in the Alpha’s eyes. 

“Apology accepted,” Colt mumbled, his voice sounding as if it were coming through a tunnel. 

Nick nodded and settled back against the tree. “We shouldn’t sleep. The wolves will leave in a bit and if we sleep we might fall out of the tree.”

Colt agreed and leaned back, trying to make himself comfortable, but not too comfortable. How long would they have to stay up here anyway?

“Hey, pass me one of those text books. It’ll keep me awake,” Colt turned to look at Nick, smiling mischievously. “Looks like your bag might come in handy after all.” 

Nick smiled and reached into his bag, extending one of the textbook out towards Colt. Their fingers brushed briefly and once again Colt felt Nick recoil slightly. He’d already accepted the Alpha’s apology. Why was he still so skittish? As he opened the textbook, Colt reflected on all the new insights he had gained into his long term partner. In the year and four months they’ve known each other, Colt had never realized how calm Nick was in tense situations, his survival instinct, or how caring he could be, chasing after a Beta he disliked to make sure he didn’t die or putting him first when trying to escape a wolf. Surprising as it may be, maybe he didn’t know the Alpha at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter from Colt's POV! The Colt in my mind is so awesome and witty and it was sad that I didn't get a chance to share him with you guys until now.  
> Before some of you exclaim that Nick's changed too quickly, a lot has happened to Nick the last few months but since this is from Colt's POV, you won't know what happened until his chapter comes out. You'll just have to be patient until then :) But feel free to tell me what you think of him until this point and any theories you may have.
> 
> Thanks to those of you who commented and gave me support. I always appreciate hearing what people think. I have no clue when my next chapter will come out. I finished my essay (yay!) so I'm a bit more free. I'm hoping for another one before the weekend, or during the weekend. Keep checking though cuz I do update a lot whenver I have the time.  
> Next up, a bit of Damon and Flynn is in order I think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Damon laid his hand on the hand scanner to unlock his apartment door, heaving a huge sigh of relief when it made the familiar ping and the door opened. It felt good to be home. The last month had been crazy trying to help the victims in Corna, administering the cure while helping those whose symptoms were taking longer to fade. The worst were the ones who were too far gone by the time they came to the hospital and Damon had to watch them wither away in the hospice room. While helping people was the reason Damon became a doctor and specifically chose the military, sometimes he really wondered what his life would be like if he had a small practice and treated every day cases. 

As soon as he stepped into his apartment, Damon knew there was someone inside. When he saw how bright it was and the jazz music playing he knew it was Flynn. Tilting his lips up slightly, Damon walked into the living room.

“Hey, I’m home.”

Flynn’s head poked out of the wall opening dividing the kitchen and the living room and Damon felt some of his tension and hopelessness from the last few weeks fade slightly when Flynn grinned at him broadly. 

“Welcome back. Hope you don’t mind. I know you’re probably tired but I thought I’d have some food ready for you. And I cleaned your apartment. I figured you’d be back a bit later based on your text.”

“Yeah I caught an earlier flight,” Damon replied as he put his luggage down in his bedroom. “Smells good.”

“Spaghetti and meatballs.”

Damon felt saliva pool in his mouth and he licked his lips, “With extra meatballs?”

Flynn laughed, “Take a shower if you want. This will take at least another twenty minutes.”

Half an hour later Flynn and Damon were sitting on his living room couch and Damon was almost done with his first serving.

Flynn chuckled as he saw how fast Damon inhaled his food, “It never ceases to amaze me how much you can put away.”

“I use a lot of brain power every day. I need the energy.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, focusing on their food and Damon once again felt his tension fading away. He missed this. Sitting with Flynn, chatting, joking, even sitting quietly. Ever since they were born they’d never really spent any time apart. Damon had grown up at Flynn’s house, they’d gone to school together, and while they were in different universities, they still lived with Flynn’s family and saw each other every day. The first time they’d been apart for about a month was when Damon had to go abroad for his training. They’d both been miserable and spent three full days together to make up for it when he got back. 

“So, how’ve you been?” Damon asked casually, eyeing Flynn’s reactions.

He saw Flynn stiffen and knew he wasn’t being subtle enough. He never could get anything past Flynn though.

“If you’re asking about my heat it was fine. I dealt with it.”

“You took a shot?” Damon asked in an accusing tone.

“I tried not to. But the pills really weren’t helping,” Flynn pouted, playing with the noodles on his plate.

Damon sighed, “I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“It’s fine. Not like you could help it.”

“Just promise me you won’t keep taking them OK. I told you while they are effective at suppressing your heats, they are highly addictive and can have severe side effects. That’s why it’s only recommended in extreme cases.”

“I know,” Flynn mumbled, “You’ve told me a million times. And it’s not like I’m always going to use it. You’re here now so it’s all good.”

Damon felt his heart clench and he swallowed, “Yeah I’m here.”

And just like that, the comfortable atmosphere was gone and Damon wanted to kick himself. This wasn’t what he wanted. He’d just wanted to check that Flynn was OK. But he always seemed to put his foot in his mouth. Flynn said he didn’t have any tact, but he always smiled when he said it, like it was a good thing. But it was situations like these that reminded Damon of how awkward he found social interactions sometimes. His friends accepted it and laughed, saying he was the typical absent minded professor and it was good he had Flynn to help him get through life. 

“Oh yeah, when do you want to go watch that new action movie?” Flynn said, breaking the silence and Damon was grateful that once again his best friend knew how to fix any situation. 

“We can go this weekend.”

Flynn face suddenly shuttered, his eyes hollow and Damon felt his stomach drop. Flynn only got like that when it came to his family which meant… “Your family asked you to go home this weekend,” Damon said tonelessly.

Flynn nodded gravely, his shoulders slumped, “Yeah. It’s my grandpa’s birthday and he wants me there.”

Damon’s fists clenched and he wanted to rail at Flynn that he didn’t have to go, that he didn’t owe his grandfather anything, that his family didn’t even deserve to stand in his presence. But he swallowed all his protestations and nodded. It wasn’t his place to say anything. Not when they were growing up and not now. 

“I’ll go with you. They’ll expect it and it’s a good chance for me to see Mom and Dad.”

Flynn smiled gratefully, the tips of his lips wobbling slightly and Damon wanted to swoop him into his arms, kiss away that defeated expression and protect his precious friend. He couldn’t though. He wasn’t meant to comfort and protect Flynn. He knew that. So instead he prodded Flynn to finish his food and promised to go get ice cream with him afterwards.

 

“Your tie is crooked,” Damon said.

Flynn shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Oh right.” He looked down at his tie, and numbly began to tug on it. 

“I’ll do it,” Damon interjected kindly, reaching out and adjusting his tie.

“Sorry,” Flynn mumbled. He hated when he got like this. Which is why he didn’t go home often.

“It’s fine,” Damon said, smiling reassuringly and squeezed Flynn’s hand. Flynn took a deep breath. Time to face the lions. 

“OK, let’s get this over with.”

They drove thirty minutes in Damon’s car to his parent’s house and the whole time Flynn just tried to keep his mind blank. Which meant he was going through every worst case scenario in his head. His whole family would be there. His Alpha father, Omega mother, both Alpha and Omega older sisters, older Alpha brother, grandpa, maybe even his uncle, aunts and their kids. Flynn took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. 

“It’s just two hours tops you know,” Damon said.

Flynn knew Damon was trying to comfort him. He’d been doing that ever since they were kids. It wasn’t like he was a kid anymore. His family shouldn’t still affect him this way. 

“I know,” he murmured and they drove in silence the rest of the drive. 

When they reached the house, Damon drove through the black iron gates and up the long drive to the opulent mansion. As soon as he saw the long row of cars parked in his parent's front drive, Flynn began to grow anxious again. “They’re all here,” he said hollowly.

“We don’t have to go in you know. You can tell them you’re sick or something.”

“No, it’ll only make things worse. Come on, let’s just go.”

Steeling himself, Flynn led the way into the house. He’d barely reached his hand out when the door was opened by the family butler.

“Hello Master Flynn,” the Beta butler said.

“Hello Carter,” Flynn replied, smiling faintly.

“Father,” Damon said solemnly.

“Thank you for allowing my son to come with you today Master Flynn.”

“Oh no, as usual he’s doing me a favour,” Flynn protested, feeling awkward with Damon’s father as usual. Carter and his wife Annie had been serving his family since before he was born, just like Carter’s parents did. But his relationship with the butler and head cook had always been strained. They were just too formal, too determined to hold onto their status as second generation Beta servants. It always amazed Flynn how such rigid parents had raised a warm and caring person like Damon. 

“The family is in the main living room. Damon, I’m sure your mother would appreciate some help in the kitchen.”

“Of course Father,” Damon replied formally. He squeezed Flynn’s shoulder reassuringly as soon as his father’s back was turned then started heading towards the kitchen. Flynn wanted to call after him, beg him not to leave him alone, but he knew that no one would appreciate his actions, not even Damon. 

Flynn stepped into the living room and called out, “Hello everyone.” His eyes flicked around the room quickly, taking in the twenty five people inside. 

“Please Finnigan,” his perfectly groomed Omega mother said from her place on the couch next to his equally beautiful Omega sister who was holding her own Omega daughter. “You shouldn’t announce yourself so loudly like that.”

“Yes Mother,” Flynn mumbled, blushing with consternation as he saw some of his cousins smirk. He glared back at them as he went to greet his grandfather. Stupid self entitled pricks.

“Hello grandfather,” Flynn said, bending down to kiss the man lightly on his brow.

“Finnigan, glad you finally showed up. I don’t suppose the next time I’ll see you is my funeral,” his grandfather chastised in his raspy voice. 

“Now now Father,” Flynn’s dad cut in from across the room where he was standing with a drink in hand talking to Flynn’s uncle and aunt. “No talking about dying yet. We wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“Hmm as if you weren’t all just waiting for me to pass on. Make things easier for everyone.”

Flynn sat down, trying to drone out the chorus of nos and comforting lies the family spun about their desire to see the family patriarch live for another twenty years. As if. For as long as Flynn could remember, his family was always waiting for his grandfather to die, calling him a pestilence, a cancer, and a drain on the family. He’d been sick and almost bedridden for a long time as his frail and splotchy body clearly attested, but as long as he lived he still controlled the family money. Sure his dad and siblings controlled all the companies and investments, but all the money that had accumulated over the last three generations were under his grandfather’s name. And that’s something he never let anyone forget. Or the fact that he can will the money to whomever he wished. Which meant that his parents, cousins, aunts, siblings, everyone, were always vying for his affection. Flynn didn’t kid himself into thinking that his grandfather liked him any better. They didn’t have any kind of relationship, which wasn’t strange given the huge age gap between Flynn and his older siblings. By the time he came around there were just too many grandchildren for his grandfather to even think of him. Just like everyone else in the family. 

Flynn sat quietly next to his mother as the conversations flowed around him, people speaking over him as if he weren’t there. Flynn felt his muscles relax slightly and he almost reached out to loosen his tie but stopped. Everyone was ignoring him, and while that had eaten away at Flynn growing up, he appreciated that now. No need to draw attention to himself and have them sink their greedy, hateful teeth into him.

They finished drinks, and moved onto the dining room and were almost done with the main course. Flynn was feeling pretty good all things considered, enjoying the lack of attention and his imminent freedom. 

“So Finnigan, got yourself an Alpha yet?” his grandfather barked from the head of the table, using his Alpha voice so it boomed across the room.

And just like that, all eyes flew to Flynn and he felt his entire body go hot. He knew the question might come up but had prayed and prayed it wouldn’t. 

“No, no Alpha sir,” Flynn replied in a small voice, his natural Omega instincts making him almost shrink into his seat under the weight of his grandfather’s Alpha authority. 

“What’s the use of an Omega if he can’t land himself an Alpha?” his grandfather roared, unleashing his full Alpha voice which made all the Omegas in the room squirm in their seats, shoulders slightly hunched. “I told you Charles,” with this his grandfather pointed his finger at Flynn’s father, “If you wanted him married off to an Alpha you should have done it when he was younger. Look at him now! He’s twenty four years old! Who would want him? Especially with those obscene heats of his.”

Flynn squeezed his hands into tights balls, sinking his nails into his palms in an effort not to cry. It was the same, every time. He was ignored, treated like an invisible child until someone wished to point out his flaws as an Omega. Growing up all he heard was ‘Omegas don’t run. You can’t land an Alpha if you run around like a common street rat’ or ‘Omegas don’t laugh loudly. Alphas will think you’re a whore’ or worse ‘Don’t you dare let anyone know about your crude heats. The last thing we need is for an Alpha to know how vulgar your lower half is.’

The only one in the entire house who had ever given him positive attention and let him be his happy, carefree self was Damon. With strict parents of his own, Damon had been hesitant to befriend his young master. But Flynn’s constant tears and bouts of loneliness had gotten to the warm hearted Beta and he’d become Flynn’s companion and hero, wiping his tears when his mother or sister told him off for not being a proper Omega and playing with him or just sitting with him when he was alone. 

Flynn tuned out the rest of his father and grandfather’s tirade, his grandfather's voice full of Alpha superiority while his father’s was a bit more consoling but still had traces of Alpha steel in it, focusing on Damon and recalling their last visit to the beach. Or the bookstore because Damon was such a geek. Or anything to drown out his grandfather's screeching about how he was shaming the family by not snaring an Alpha. 

Eventually, his grandfather started to cough and his nurse had to wheel him out of the room. As soon as he left his entire family sighed with relief. 

“When do you think he’ll finally just give up and croak,” one of his male Alpha cousins asked. 

“Probably enjoys yelling at us too much to actually bite the dust,” a female Alpha cousin responded.

“Your grandfather will pass on when he decides it’s time,” his mother replied serenely. “Until then we all must do our parts. Even you Finnigan. Maybe if you finally find an Alpha to settle down with your grandfather can finally rest and pass on.”

Again all eyes turned to Flynn and he squirmed in his seat, “Not many Alphas around to choose from.”

“Liar,” the same male cousin barked, “You’re surrounded by them. There’s a whole team of Alpha soldiers. I’m sure any of them would be grateful to marry you and join the family.”

“There’s Nicholas Chambers,” his Omega sister cut in. “I’m friends with his sister. They’re family is just as important as ours. It would be a good connection.”

His older Alpha brother snorted, “Yeah, as if someone from the Chambers family would want a damaged Omega. One whiff of his abnormal heats and they’d throw him back. And tell everyone in the process.”

The conversation continued in this vein for several minutes and Flynn did his best to block it out. Eventually, after listing all Flynn’s faults, which included his laughter, obsession with work and not completely blonde hair, his family moved on to the topic of the family business. Thirty minutes later, after dessert and another round of drinks and gossiping, the family members finally began excusing themselves. 

“I should go too,” Flynn said, trying to hide his eagerness. 

“You came in your own car right?” his mother asked.

Flynn froze, knowing she wasn’t asking a simple question and dreading her response when he told her what she already guessed, “No, Damon brought me.”

His brother laughed mockingly, “You’re still hanging out with that lackluster Beta? I admit, when you were a child it was fine but now it’s just weird. And you work on the same base as well. You’d better pray no Alpha families catch wind of your relationship or you really won’t get any suitors.”

Flynn felt a spasm of panic at the way his brother emphasized the word relationship. Had he guessed that Damon was helping Flynn through his heats? But no, if he did then his parents would have taken extreme measures to separate them and send Flynn away or sell him off to whomever was willing to take a tarnished Omega. 

Nodding silently, Flynn left the living room. As he walked down the halls his footsteps became more hurried until he was almost running to get to the main door. He found Carter waiting with the door open. “Master Flynn, Damon is waiting for you in his car.”

Flynn barely nodded his thanks before he practically flew down the steps and hurled himself into the car. “Go,” he croaked to Damon, his throat dry and his tone pleading. Damon carefully but quickly pulled out, drove down the driveway and go onto the main road. Flynn’s mind was a complete blank. He didn’t know where they were going nor did he care. It required all his energy not to fall apart. 

Absently, he realized that the car had stopped and he noticed that they had parked next to an empty park. Slowly, as if he were a doll on a string, he turned his head to face Damon. The complete look of despair and concern on Damon’s face was his undoing. He dived across the gear shift and threw himself into Damon’s arms, tears streaming down his face.

He clutched Damon and felt him gently rubbing his back, just like he did when they were kids. Softly, Damon began to sing some jazz tunes, the same ones he and Flynn used to sneak out to watch and sing in the privacy of their secret base. Sobbing, Flynn tried to focus on Damon’s smooth voice and ignore the memory he had tried to suppress the entire day, the one where he accidentally heard his mother tell his aunt that the only reason Flynn was born was because she had taken a dose of bad contraceptives. The day he realized that the reason his family ignored him, insulted him when they wished, and treated him like he was an invisible annoyance was because to them he was. He was the child they never wanted. He was the child that never should have existed. 

Flynn’s body began to stop shaking as Damon’s voice grew stronger and Flynn closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth and unconditional love he received from his childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I wanna hug Flynn too. Since he's a fan favorite I'm curious what you guys think of his family. I was pissed off just writing about them.  
> Well there you have it, two character backstories in one go. The rest of the backstories will come later, some sooner than others :)  
> I already planned out the next chapter and I'm reallly looking forward to writing it. It's going to be leg-wait for it-dary if I pull it off right (I've been marathoning HIMYM while trying to stay awake between classes;)  
> I'll hopefully have it up anytime between tomorrow and Sunday so check in soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_“Wait for me Nicky.”_

 

_Nick turned around and looked at his younger brother as he came panting after him. He sighed and shook his head. He’d told Connor that the hill was too steep for him. As an Alpha he had more natural agility. But his brother never let his Beta status stop him from trying to do everything Nick could. So Nick waited patiently until Connor caught up to him._

 

_The younger boy flicked his black hair out of his eyes and looked up at Nick with light brown eyes._

 

_“You’re going extra fast on purpose,” Connor accused._

 

_“No I’m not. I’m going as slow as I can. You just can’t keep up.”_

 

_Connor pouted and Nick almost burst out laughing but knew if he did his brother’s feelings would be hurt._

 

_“Tell you what, we’ll take the longer path. It’s less steep and it’s longer so we can tell dad we still did our required training.”_

 

_His brother beamed at him and Nick felt like a hero. He turned around and started walking back to get to the entrance for the right path. “You know Connor, if you ever really get tired of all this you can just give up. No one would blame you.”_

 

_“You’re right,” his brother’s voice sounded rougher and older and Nick’s blood froze as he slowly turned around. “No one would blame me.” Nick finally saw his brother and screamed._

 

Nick sat up in bed, breathing rapidly and his entire body covered in sweat. He looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking. Not again. God not again. Nick clutched his face and leaned forward against his bent knees, pushing his palms into his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

 

Ever since that night he attacked Colt five months ago the old nightmares started coming back. It had taken a long time for them to stop and Nick didn’t know how to stop them this time. He thought apologizing to Colt would help, remove some of the guilt but it didn’t work. Every night, he’d dream about Connor, and every night he woke up, thrashing and sweating, trying not to just break down.

 

He knew if he did his father would hear about it, and Nick would do anything to insure that didn’t happen. If his father knew Nick was having nightmares again- He didn’t even want to think of it.

 

Swallowing Nick looked at his cellphone and saw that it was still only three in the morning. He didn’t have to report to the Wolf training building until six. Nick debated if he should try to go back to sleep but he really didn’t want to take the risk of ending up back in that nightmare world of the past. So he got out of bed and decided to run around the field a bit and take a shower. Might as well get an early start. And calm down before anyone saw him. He knew his hair was a mess and his eyes were probably soulless. No need to start the gossip mills running.

  


“What do you think we’re doing today?” Michael asked Kit as all the Hawk cadets stood lined up on the field facing the base.

 

“Don’t know. I’ve pretty much given up trying to guess. They keep surprising us.”

 

“That’s true. That test last week was a doozy. I really thought it was about controlling my aim during a crisis, not a sudden hostage situation.”

 

Kit tilted his head slightly so Michael could see his smirk, “Yeah but we still kicked ass.”

 

Michael raised his hand and the two bumped fists before they quickly stood still again. A few minutes later, Michael was seriously thinking it was an endurance test and they’d stand there until the end of the week when he saw a group of soldiers walking towards them. With his perfect vision he easily saw the dark blue Wolf uniform, a stark contrast to the Hawk red.

 

“Looks like we're training with the Wolves today,” Michael commented, already mentally preparing himself for the ordeal of having to deal with the arrogant Alphas. Especially since he knew Nicholas Chambers was one of them. He really didn’t want to deal with that dick. Michael looked down to gauge Kit’s reaction and started when he saw how pale his bronze skin was. He looked like he was going to be sick. He could also detect a faint hint of fear and anxiety in Kit’s scent. That made Michael even more apprehensive. Kit was always good at covering his scent and Michael barely remembered ever smelling it in the five months they’ve be working together. There was also something odd about his smell. Michael couldn’t put his finger on it though.

 

“Hey are you OK?” Michael whispered fiercely.

 

“I hate Alphas,” Kit replied, his lips barely moving.

 

“We all do. But you look-” Michael was going to continue but he knew if he revealed how noticeably panicked Kit looked it might push the Beta over the edge. Kit hated looking weak.

 

The Wolves finally reached the line of Hawks and stood still in front of them, forming a line parallel to their own. The Alphas openly glared at him and he sneered back.

 

“Alright cadets,” Captain Miller’s voice boomed from his place in the middle and between the two lines. “Today we’re going to have a join session. IF, and I say if, you make it to the official teams you’ll have to work together. The Wolves will guide and advise the Hawks, and the Hawks follow the orders of the Wolves. We all know that’s easier said than done. In order for both sides to trust each other, you’re going to have to earn that trust. Starting now. You’re all going to pair up, one Hawk and one Wolf,  and do some trust exercises with your partner.”

 

Michael wanted to groan and could see that the Alphas in front of him wanted to as well. But they all knew what would happen if they even hinted their dissatisfaction so they didn’t move an inch. But their eyes did get sharper as they stared at Michael and Kit.

 

“The Hawks will put on a blindfold and the Wolves will have to give them detailed, oral instructions to get through a series of complex obstacle courses. Here are the rules. Number one, at no time is a Hawk allowed to remove his blindfold. Even if you fall, you pick yourself up and just keep going. Number two, you have to complete each obstacle completely before you can move on to the next one. If you get stuck, well tough. Which brings us to rule three, You have until midnight to finish. If you do this right you can be done in an hour. If you screw up, it could take all day. And finally, rule number four, if for whatever reason, a Hawk gets hurt or someone loses their temper, you both fail. And you’ll be in house arrest for a week.”

 

Michael continued to stare at the Alphas, wondering if they too questioned if any of them would survive the day.

 

“Yes sir!” forty voices replied.

 

“Good. Now, Sergeant Warner and I already paired you up. When your name is called just go over to Sergeant Carter and she’ll give you a blindfold and you can start. Alright boys. Let’s get this show on the road. Milton and Haines.”

 

Michael saw a Hawk and a Wolf leave their respective lines and jog over to Carter. As his eyes passed over the line of Wolves he finally saw the person he least wanted to see- Nicholas Chambers. The dick still looked as arrogant and stuck up as he did years ago. He saw Nick look up and their eyes met. They both sneered at each other, neither willing to look away first.

 

There he was, Nick thought. The precious Maximilian Hastings. His sister told him he’d joined the Hawks and he figured he was running around, pretending to be a Beta but he hadn’t looked for him. He had hoped he’d never see him. And now here they were, and it was a high probability they’d be paired up together. Nick was one of the best candidates to join the Wolves and there was no way Hastings wasn’t the best Hawk. Their superiors probably had fantasies of their two strong Alphas working together in the future and wanted to give them a trial run.

 

He really hoped he was wrong. He couldn’t stand Hastings. He was always so frickin cheerful as a kid, running around as if the world owed him something and was designed to make him happy. The fact that he was here showed that his distorted sense of self worth still existed. Otherwise he would have joined his family business, or at least been a Wolf.

 

“Kelly and Saunders.” Nick’s eyes flicked to Colt and he saw the Beta step up and pair up with the short Beta Nick saw on their examination day. Nick’s fists clenched as he saw how relaxed Colt looked. He probably slept like a baby every night.

 

“Chambers and Andrews.” Hastings stiffened and stepped forward and Nick closed his eyes, trying to deny the reality he knew was possible since the minute he knew they would be working with the Betas.

 

His eyes narrowed, Nick walked out of the line and strolled towards Carter. He joined the cue waiting for blindfolds and felt Hasting’s warm body next to him, emitting faint traces of disgust and anger.

 

Nick smirked and spoke softly, “No need to be so upset Hastings. Neither of us wants to be here.”

 

“My name is Andrews,” Hastings clipped back, his voice pitched low so no one could overhear them.

 

Nick chuckled and finally looked at his childhood nemesis, “Oh right, you changed your name. Andrews huh. It suits you. It’s so...weak.”

 

Hasting’s stiffened and slowly turned his head towards Nick. They were at the same eye level and they continued to glare daggers at each other until Carter called on them.

  


“So we should probably just get started,” Colt said.

 

Kit swallowed and nodded, still reeling from the relief he felt when he realized he’d be working with the only Beta on the Wolf team. He’d felt sick when he saw the row of Alphas and he knew, with their superior sense of smell, they would pick up on the distress Kit couldn’t hide.

 

“Don’t look so worried,” Colt assured him, patting his shoulder. “I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt. I don’t mean to brag but I am one of the best students in the Wolf team.”

 

“I know. I mean, everyone talks about the Beta Wolf,” Kit said in a rush.

 

Kit thought he saw a flash of irritation in Colt’s eyes but it disappeared so fast he thought he must have imagined it.

 

“Beta Wolf huh. Has a nice ring to it don’t you think.” Colt smiled down at Kit and Kit couldn’t help smiling back. There was something comforting about the Beta despite his superior height. He wasn’t as tall as the Alphas but he was taller than the other Betas Kit knew. If it weren’t for his brown hair Kit would have mistaken him for an Alpha. He did have the right eye color. An almost emerald green. All Alphas and Omegas had colored eyes while Betas' were brown.  Probably an anomaly passed down from an Alpha or Omega ancestor, back when cross breeding was accepted.

 

“Alright, I’ll put on the blindfold for you and you tell me if it’s too tight or too loose.”

 

Kit felt his anxiety return as the Beta blindfolded him. His whole world was dark and disconcerting and he knew that if he ripped off the blindfold he’d be able to see again. But he’d also fail.

 

“I know it’s probably scary not being able to see. But there will be times you’ll have to fight in the dark with only a voice in an earpiece to guide you. Or just on your own. It’s good to get used to it now.”

 

Kit felt his determination return at Colt’s reassurances and nodded. Colt was right. There was never a guarantee that things on the field wouldn’t go to hell. That’s why he’d trained for so long and was training now. And like him, the Beta was trying to not only survive, but beat down a whole class system that saw itself as superior to his own. Even though they’d just met and Colt thought he was a fellow Beta, Kit couldn’t help feeling a strong affinity with the other cadet and wanted to prove that they could both succeed, as a team.

 

“We’re going to beat this,” Kit said fiercely. “And we’ll win.”

 

Colt was silent for a few seconds then he chuckled, “Nicely said Kit. Let’s make those other soldiers green with envy.”

 

“I told you,” Nick practically shouted, “Step forward _one_ step then jump over the rope.”

 

“I did take one step,” Michael hissed back, fighting the urge to punch towards Nick’s voice.

 

“You practically leaped. A step is smaller than that. Now go back.”

 

Michael growled with irritation and stepped back, feeling parts of the criss-cross of ropes Nick had been trying to guide him over for the last ten minutes. So far they’d only cleared one obstacle, and only because it was ridiculously simple. Now that Michael needed more detailed instructions, Nick the Dick decided to throw a stupid Alpha fit and wasn’t cooperating. He always was impatient. Even when they were kids. That’s why Michael hated playing with him and convinced his parents not to make them hang out anymore.

 

“Now what do I do?” Michael asked, his tone even as he tried to call on the patience he’d fostered all his life.

 

“OK, take one _small_ and _regular_ step forward with your right foot. Now put your left in front of that one but more to the left. Not like that! Forward and left. That’s it. God you’re as bad at listening to instruction as you were when we were kids.”

 

“Funny,” Michael hissed, “I remember it was the other way around. I was trying to follow the rules and you always cheated.”

 

“I told you . It’s not cheating if you don’t get caught.”

 

Michael sighed in frustration, “Forget it. What do I do next?”

 

“That’s it. You’re doing great Kit,” Colt called out and Kit chuckled. Colt couldn’t help smiling as he saw the proud look on the shorter Beta's face. Colt had been excited and slightly worried when they’d been paired up. He’d seen how well Kit performed on the examination days. He’d been quick, both physically and mentally, and proved he was better than the bigger Betas. But at the same time, his expression had never changed, as if he didn’t care if he passed or failed. But Colt wasn’t fooled. Just like him, the other Beta was trying to prove his worth to people who probably dismissed him because of his height which was four to five inches shorter than most Betas. Colt knew he had no proof to back up his assumptions, but something about the Beta made him feel he was right. They were birds of a feather, trying to survive in a world that wanted them to fit in their perfect little cages.

 

“OK, you’re going to have to jump through a series of tires. I suggest you feel their size so you can guess how far and how big your jumps should be.”

 

Kit bent down and touched the tires for a few seconds then smiled triumphantly. “Piece of cake.”

 

Before he could even open his mouth to instruct him Kit leaped through the tires gracefully, alternating his feet and stopping exactly where the tires ended. Colt couldn’t help how wide his mouth dropped.

 

“How did you do that?” he exclaimed.

 

Kit chuckled and looked over his shoulder so Colt could hear him better, “Tires are pretty much all the same size in the military. I used the same ones at home. And they _always_ use ten pairs of tires.”

 

Colt continued to gaze at Kit in shock, trying to comprehend all the information those few sentences revealed. Colt knew that Kit was athletic and agile, but not that he had trained for the military specifically. Otherwise he wouldn’t have known which tire size they use. And the fact that he knew how many showed how much he memorized the base and everything in it. Who was this guy?

 

Suddenly, Colt couldn’t help laughing and when he started he couldn’t seem to stop. He saw Kit turn around to face him, his expression puzzled through the blindfold which made Colt laugh harder.

 

Finally, wiping tears from his eyes, Colt stood right in front of Kit and said the words that would change their lives forever. “Kit Kelly, I want you to be my Hawk.”

 

Colt saw Kit’s jaw clench but it wasn’t angry just thoughtful. Slowly, Kit’s lips tilted up into a smile which continued to grow until it practically reached the bottom of the blindfold. “Colt Saunders, I want you to be my Wolf.”

 

Colt barked at Kit’s witty and superior tone and clapped him on the shoulder. “Deal. But before that we have to get through the rest of this course. Ready to show the higher ups what their new Wolf and Hawk team can do?”

 

“You bet,” Kit replied with relish, grinning confidently.

  


“What’s that cheering?” Michael asked.

 

Nick looked over and groaned, “Saunders and that short Beta just crossed the finish line.”

 

Nick thought Michael would be agitated as well that a team already finished while they were still stuck on the fourth course, with ten more to go. But Michael smiled, a real and genuine smile.

 

“I knew Kit could do it. He’s definitely gonna be a Hawk.”

 

Nick felt his gut clench, his fists tightened and his head pounded. How? How could he be so happy at someone else’s success? Didn’t he realize the more others succeeded the more he failed?

 

“You’re that happy being a loser?” Nick hissed.

 

“We didn’t lose, we’re just not done. Slow and steady wins the race you know.”

 

“That’s bullshit,” Nick practically screamed. He knew he was drawing attention to himself and he didn’t care. “We’re not even close to winning this thing. And we never will. Cuz you’re too stupid to listen to instructions.”

 

“Hey I’m trying my best here. It’s not my fault your instructions are crap.”

 

“You know what’s crap? You! You and that short Beta and the other Hawks. You really think what you do here makes a difference? No one cares about you Betas. If you die on the field we just call up another one to replace you. WE’RE the ones who are irreplaceable. We ALPHAS are irreplaceable. No one cares about Betas who fail. No one.”

 

Suddenly, Nick felt his whole body wrenched around by a strong force on his shoulder. He barely turned around when a fist came flying into his face. Nick fell flat on his ass and looked up, shocked to see Colt, his face red and distorted in anger, glaring down at him.

 

“No one is replaceable,” Colt yelled. “Not you and not me.”

 

Nick saw red and jumped up, ready to hit Colt back when a whistle sounded.

 

“Saunders, Chambers, get your asses over here. NOW!” Miller yelled across the field.

 

Silently, their bodies coiled and still itching for a fight, they slunk over to Miller whose face was mottled with fury. “Follow me,” he barked.

 

Nick couldn’t think, couldn’t form words as he absently followed Miller. He was just feeling too much.  The pressure of being a successful Alpha, his father’s desire for him to be better than everyone, Michael’s constantly cheerful smiles and Colt’s confident smirk as if he didn’t care that the world was going to hell anyway and no one cared about him. No one cared.

 

“Alright boys. I think this has been a long time coming. Fight it out.”

 

Nick blinked as he slowly registered Miller’s voice then finally looked around, realizing they were in the middle of the boxing ring in the Wolf cadet gym.

 

Nick looked at Colt and hoped that he looked less shocked than Colt did.

 

“Well, go on. You two have been itching to fight each other since the day you got here. Well, now’s your chance. Your one and only chance. You fight, then you lick your wounds and that’s it. You’re done with this competitive bullshit. Cuz you two are the strongest cadets we have in the program despite that childish display I saw out there. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to let your immature jackassery ruin your future careers.”

 

“Um sir. It’s OK. I don’t really want to hit Chambers,” Colt said is a soothing voice, smiling tremulously.

 

“After all the stuff he called to you over the last year and a half?” Miller said in disbelief. “Let’s see what was it he called you? Oh yeah, weak, pathetic, waste of space, a Beta bastard, an upstart, a dick, a freak. Want me to keep going?”

 

Nick winced at each insult, realizing how much abuse he had poured onto the Beta when it was actually spelled out in front of him. He saw Colt’s jaw and fists clench and knew Colt was recalling those memories too. But while Nick was remembering it from his perspective, one full of Alpha superiority and a strong urge to stomp out the Beta, Colt probably saw an obstacle, a bully and a jerk. It wasn’t a flattering thought.

 

“This is your only chance Saunders. If you don’t hit him now you never can.”

 

Colt slowly turned around to face Nick, his face red, neck veins popping and body coiled. Nick knew the second Colt decided to punch him. He saw his hand clench, muscles tighten and knew he could block the punch if he wanted to. WHAM, Colt’s fist once again connected with Nick’s face and Nick went down again, hard.

 

“Get up you Alpha bastard,” Colt hissed at him.

 

Nick spat out some blood and got up. Colt raised his fists and was ready to hit him again. Well now, just because Colt had the right to hit him didn’t mean Nick had to take it lying down. He had his own pent up anger towards the Beta as well. Colt barely got his fist halfway to Nick’s face when Nick kicked him in the stomach. Colt staggered back and grunted. Properly trained as he was, Colt knew how to tighten his body and roll with the punches, or the kicks as it were, in order not to accumulate a lot of damage.

 

Colt looked up at Nick, his eyes blazing with fury and Nick felt his own anger rise to the surface as well. Colt screamed and lunged at Nick and they both toppled to the ground, punching wherever they could.

 

They must have fought for a good twenty minutes, sometimes rolling on the ground, sometimes standing upright and kicking and punching, trying to hurt each other physically the way  they had injured each other mentally and emotionally the last year. They finally knew they were done when they both lay on the ground, panting, their faces bleeding, and Nick felt all the anger drain out of him. He didn’t have the emotional desire to lift his fist and hit Colt if he tried. He gazed at Colt and saw him deflate as well and they both flopped onto their backs.

 

“Well now. That fight sure did me proud. Good to see you can hold up your own. Make sure you get patched up before going back to your rooms. Oh and Chambers you are under house arrest for a week for failing the obstacle course. Saunders, kitchen duty for two days for throwin the first punch.”

 

Nick vaguely heard Miller leaving, his ears were still ringing from where Colt had smashed his head against the mat.

They lay in the center of the ring in silence, their bodies sprawled in a V.

 

“Did you mean what you said today? About Betas being irreplaceable?” Colt asked softly.

 

Nick winced, recalling what he yelled at Michael and how he must have come off to the other cadets, and worst, to Colt.

 

“No. I was just in a bad mood and that Alpha pushed my buttons.”

 

“Good,” Colt replied. “Because you seemed...different the last few months. And we sort of got along during that survival mission. I thought you’d changed or something.”

 

Nick contemplated Colt’s words. Had he changed? He certainly was less angry with Colt for being so good on every mission. It was like he accepted that no matter what he did, the Beta would keep going. And Nick realized, he didn’t want to stand in his way anymore. Nick’s eyes widened at the realization. When the hell had he accepted the Beta? One day he hated him, the next day he almost raped him, and the day after he didn’t hate him? What the hell?

 

“Hey, why aren’t you answering me?” Colt’s voice came loudly from Nick’s left. Nick started and turned to look at him, realizing that at some point Colt had crawled over to lay down next him so they were lying face to face.

 

Nick took in Colt’s cut lip and black eye. There was a bruise on his right cheek as well. Nick was right handed and he didn’t remember using his left hand to hit Colt but he must have. Taking in the Betas battered face, Nick felt all his tension and anger and despair from the last year and a half disappear. He couldn't beat the Beta. And in fact, he didn’t want to. He wanted this Beta to win. To show everyone that a Beta could make something of himself. And Nick wanted to be there when he did.

 

“We should go get cleaned up,” Nick said softly.

 

Colt raised an eyebrow and Nick wasn’t surprised. He’d never spoken to Colt that gently before and he almost smiled but held himself back at the last second. If he did smile, Colt might have a heart attack from the shock of it.

 

“We good?” Colt asked.

 

Nick gazed into his dark green eyes, eyes one would see in an Alpha and realized how much they suited him and nodded, “I am if you are.”

 

Colt grinned and Nick couldn’t help smiling back. Gingerly, they both got up and started walking towards the gym main doors.

 

“You pack a pretty good punch,” Nick observed as he massaged his numbed jaw.

 

“I told you, I’m used to Alphas who try to dominate me,” Colt replied casually.

 

Nick froze in his tracks and Colt walked a couple of steps forward before he realized that Nick had stopped. Nick tried to comprehend what Colt was telling him.

 

“You mean...other Alphas tried to rape you?” Nick asked softly, his mind reeling with various images of Colt being gang raped by several faceless but stronger Alphas. The images made him see red and like the ground had disappeared beneath him at the same time. He didn’t know if he was more shocked or angry, all he did was feel.

 

“I said _tried_ ,” Colt said, his gaze and tone completely serious. “It was during high school. Most Alphas backed off like you did when I didn’t do anything and they felt they weren’t making an impact on me. But some guys were too dense and I had to fight back.”

 

Nick swallowed, his throat felt so dry, “And you got away?” he rasped.

 

Colt stared at Nick for a few seconds, analyzing Nick’s tone and body language then grinned his customary cocky smile, “Every time.”

 

Nick exhaled in relief, realizing that his fists had been clenched and he shook them to loosen up the blood flow. He always knew he wasn’t the only Alpha to challenge the overly confidant Beta, but for some reason he couldn’t handle the thought and images of others trying to tear Colt down. It seemed so...wrong. Now he understood why Colt hadn’t broken down under Nick’s abuse. He’d survived so much already, Nick was probably just a blip on his radar. And he was glad, glad that no one had broken him, not even Nick.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nick said sincerely, his voice sounding deeper under the weight of all his emotions.

 

Colt cocked an eyebrow at him and Nick didn’t blame him. He didn’t know what was wrong with him either today. “You said that already.”

 

“Not just for that...thing I did to you,” Nick swallowed painfully and continued. “For all of it. For insulting you, belittling you, and trying to make you feel like you don’t belong here. You do. More than me.”

 

Colt turned so he was facing Nick squarely, his eyes boring into his. Nick fought the urge to squirm under Colt’s gaze. He was done trying to run and hide his feelings behind his anger.

 

“Apology accepted. On one condition.”

 

Nick gulped, wondering if Colt was going to ask him to be his servant or worse, leave the force. Because Nick swore whatever Colt decided was his punishment, he would accept it. It was about time he was punished.

 

“You work with me. As an equal.”

 

Nick blinked, running the last few seconds through his head. He must have heard wrong. Colt wanted to work with him? As a team? As in partners?

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Look, I admit we haven’t had the best relationship. But you’re wrong when you said you don’t deserve to be here. You’re a good soldier Nick. Not as good as me of course but a close second. If we’re going to make it to the Wolves in a few months, we have a higher chance of succeeding if we work together. Besides, we made a pretty good team during the survival training. And that’s with us still sort of hating each other’s guts. Don’t you want to see what we can accomplish if we actually tried?”

 

Nick ruminated on Colt’s words, staring at the strong Beta in front of him, his gaze unwavering, mouth titled up in a smile and an attitude that challenged the world. Nick imagined working with Colt, helping him succeed, showing everyone that an Alpha and a Beta can share positions of power and actually be better for it. Suddenly, an image of Connor popped into his head. He was practicing with a punching bag, sweat covering his whole body as he tried to keep up with Nick’s routine. Just like his brother, Colt was trying to prove to the world that Betas are more than what society decided for them. And Nick felt a strong urge to become a part of it.

 

Nick stuck his hand out, “Deal.”

 

Colt looked at Nick’s outstretched hand, smiled even more broadly and shook it, “Deal. Partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, switching between four POVs one after the other was like running a marathon. Nick was the hardest to write about in this chapter and I think he'll continue being the most challenging since he has to change a lot more than the others so he stops being such a dick.  
> This is my longest chapter yet, over 5000 words :)  
> I already know when we'll get Michael and Colt's backstories (and actually wrote them already cuz I have no self control), but still can't decide for Nick and Kit. It'll probably just happen when it happens. My characters tend to have a mind of their own ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and story so far and any theories you may have on their backstories or what'll happen next. A couple of people already started making guesses. Our characters are finally starting to bond and..graduating soon. So look forward to that.  
> Next up, two pairings if I can get them to fit into one chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

“Damon over here.”

Damon saw his college friend Ryan waving and walked over to their table in the crowded restaurant.

“Sorry I’m late,” Damon said.

“What else is new?” Ryan said, smiling as he patted his shoulder in greeting. 

Damon nodded to everyone at the table as they greeted him back. Every two months, he and his college friends from medical school met up for dinner. Their group consisted of him, Ryan and Louis who were both Betas and general practitioners at a local hospital, and Melissa and Cam who were Alphas and surgeons. It wasn’t rare for Betas and Alphas to mix in medical school but it didn’t happen often. Which is why the group tried to keep in touch as much as possible. They even helped each other out and gave advice with tough cases. There was a bond of trust between them that Damon wish existed on the base. But according to Flynn who was still spending a lot of time with Kit, maybe those bonds were getting better in recent weeks. 

“Where’s Flynn?” Melissa asked politely. 

“He’s coming. He actually drove and is parking the car.” 

“We really missed him,” Cam commented. “He didn’t show up to our last gathering.”

Damon recalled that their last meeting was when he was away and Flynn was in heat, alone. Damon smiled awkwardly, “Yeah he was really swamped with work. He said he texted you guys.”

“Yeah,” Melissa replied. “We just wanted to make sure he didn’t feel awkward about coming alone, without you. We think of him as part of the group too. He kinda went through med school with us since he was always with you.”

Ryan chuckled, “You kidding. Like Flynn would ever feel shy or awkward.”

Melissa looked down into her glass and smiled softly, “He’s more shy than you think.”

Damon assessed Melissa as the waitress brought him a menu. It wasn’t the first time Melissa had shown some interest and insight into Flynn. As Alphas went, especially female Alphas, she was the kindest and most understanding one Damon knew. She clearly cared about Flynn and treated him gently. The only question was, how much did she care?

“I’m here!” Flynn announced as he got to the table and sat at it’s head between Damon and Melissa.

Everyone greeted Flynn cheerfully, causing Damon to smile resignedly when he thought how lackluster their greetings were when he arrived in comparison. Everyone loved Flynn. It was only natural and Damon never felt bad about it. He knew with his home life the way it was, Flynn deserved a lot of affection from the people around him. 

“Hey Melissa,” Flynn greeted the Alpha. “Did you get a chance to try that bakery I told you about?”

“No I haven’t,” she winced when Flynn lifted his eyebrows then laughed. “I know I know. Same excuse. But it has been crazy lately.”

“When is it not crazy?” Cam drawled.

“Guess I’ll just have to make you go then. When’s your next day off? I’ll take you otherwise you’ll never go and you’ll miss out.” 

“I’m free on Tuesday,” Melissa replied. 

Flynn smiled broadly, “Great. It’s a date then. I’ll come pick you up at six once I’m done with work.”

Damon absently took a sip of his drink while the conversations around him flowed, smiling at his friends and trying to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head.

 

“I’m stuffed,” Flynn said as he flopped in the passenger seat. 

“You did eat more than usual,” Damon replied fondly as he got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“It’s because Cam dared me to finish that stupid lava cake after i finished that entire pasta.”

“Was it good?”

Flynn sighed blissfully, recalling the sweet taste of the chocolate as it melted in his mouth. “Heavenly.”

Damon chuckled and Flynn grinned at him, relaxing in his seat and sighing in contentment. He missed this. Damon’s schedule had been crazier than usual what with the virus outbreak in Corna almost two months ago. And lately there’s been a bug going around the base.

“How’s Kit doing?”

“He still has a fever,” Damon replied. “But it’s getting better. We’re still keeping all the infected people in the quarantine wing though just as a precaution.”

“Must be driving Michael crazy.”

“You have know idea. Security keeps catching him trying to sneak in to visit him. They caught him again yesterday with a book recording he thought Kit might like.”

Flynn chuckled, “It’s pretty sweet though. I’m glad those two have gotten so close. They make a good pair.”

“You mean as soldiers or as an Alpha and Omega?”

Flynn felt a stab of annoyance at Damon’s words and shifted in his seat, “What, just because they’re an Alpha and Omega you think they should mate? Bond? Not everyone is designed or wants that. That’s not why Kit’s here I’ll tell you that. He’s a soldier. That’s what he wants.”

Damon sighed, “I know, I’m sorry. I know you and Kit talk a lot about his life and like you he’s trying to get away from his family and their expectations. I just meant they make good partners as soldiers. And if, after they leave the force, they decide to mate, well...what’s the harm in that?”

Flynn pouted as he stared out the window. He knew Damon was right but he didn’t like the thought of Kit being bonded and marked, chained to an Alpha who may mistreat him down the line. Flynn knew Michael was the nicest and sweetest Alpha he knew, but his resentment of the Alpha and Omega bond was too strong. He had enough self awareness to know it was his own issue and had to do with his family's obsession with mating and lineage. He just couldn’t help it. 

“If he decides it’ll be his own choice. No one else’s.”

“Of course. No one can force anyone to do anything they don’t want to do.”

Flynn turned his head on the headrest to look at Damon, “The way you did when you decided to be a doctor.”

“My parents always knew I wasn’t cut out to be a servant. They didn’t object too much.”

“But they were disappointed?” Flynn asked. He’d never really talked to Damon about this properly before. He’d supported him and encouraged him but never asked about the more negative emotions he may be feeling. At the time Flynn thought that was best but now he wondered if Damon ever really needed to talk about his concerns. The thought made Flynn feel like a complete tool. As his best friend Damon was always there for him, and Flynn hated the idea that he may have cut corners when caring for Damon.

“Actually,” Damon said carefully, “They didn’t seem to care one way or the other. Their expressions never changed but they did offer to pay for medical school and everything. I was worried about how they would react but they were pretty...supportive I guess.”

Flynn tried to imagine the austere Carter being supportive and couldn’t imagine it. Whenever he recalled sitting in his closet and crying, it was always Damon who came to him and gave him sweets and wiped away his tears. It was probably Damon’s fault Flynn had such a sweet tooth now. 

“Well I’m glad. It’s good to know that they supported you and didn’t hold a grudge.”

“Hmm. So you’re meeting Melissa to go to the bakery?”

“Yup. I texted her about it two weeks ago but she didn’t go. She’s the only one I know with a sweet tooth so we text a lot about cakes and stuff. It’ll be fun to go with her.”

Flynn saw Damon nod absently and wondered how Damon felt about his relationship with the female Alpha. Damon only had positive things to say about Melissa and said she was the only Alpha Damon fully trusted. Which was why when Flynn first met her during their third year of university, he’d warmed up to her immediately. Since then she and Flynn did text each other and went to bakeries together. But Damon had never commented. As an Alpha she’d be the perfect mate for Flynn and he kept expecting Damon to say something about that, but he never did. Which just confused Flynn even more. Sometimes, he loved how awkward Damon was, other times he wished the Beta would just say how he felt, instead of making Flynn try and guess all the time. Another personality trait Flynn could attribute to Damon’s influence. Growing up Flynn always had to analyze Damon to understand what he really thought and felt, which aided him in working with people, especially on the base. 

“Mind if I sleep over at your place?” Flynn asked casually.

“Sure. We have tomorrow off. We can finish watching that movie we started last week.”

“Think you can stay awake through it this time?”

Damon chuckled and Flynn’s heart warmed a bit. This was a Damon he could figure out. 

“I’ll try my best.”

“Good. And I’ll kick you if you so much as yawn.”

“I don’t doubt you will.”

 

Michael sprinted across the grass, doing his best to stay in the shadows until he reached the back of the medical building. All week, he’d been trying to get in to see Kit but no one would let him. He’d already taken the vaccine so he shouldn’t get infected but the doctors didn’t want to take any chances. Michael imagined Kit sitting in that isolated room, bored, alone, feeling like crap and running a high fever and his gut clenched. He hated the thought that his closest friend was in pain and he just had to see him. Let him know he wasn’t alone and Michael was waiting for him. 

Quietly, Michael inched towards Kit’s window and slowly eased it up. Yesterday, he got caught the same way when he came at midnight. That’s why he hoped that coming at three in the morning would work. He’d tried to go through the main doors initially but there were so many security scanners and cameras it was too difficult without any proper equipment. 

Once the window was open wide enough for Michael to get through he leaped up, using his Alpha agility and slid through the window, closing it silently behind him. Once it was closed he tiptoed to Kit’s bed and looked down at his friend’s face. What he saw made him want to howl in despair. Dr. Damon said that Kit was feeling better but the Beta still looked horrible. His face was covered with sweat, his cheeks flushed from the fever and he seemed to be wincing in his sleep. He’d obviously lost some weight as well looking at how sunken his cheeks were. Even when the virus finally faded it would take weeks for him to fully recover. 

Michael was debating if he should just leave the mini recorder on the desk for Kit to find when Kit’s eyes slowly opened.

“Michael,” Kit rasped. “You shouldn’t be here. You can get sick too.”

“Nah don’t worry about me. I took the vaccine so I’m all good. How are you feeling?”

Kit swallowed and Michael realized his throat must be dry. He saw a mug full of water with a straw on the night stand and picked it up, holding the tip of the straw to Kit’s lips. The Beta opened his mouth and took shallow sips, then sighed gratefully.

“I’m better than three days ago. That’s something at least. Dr. Damon’s been pretty good about checking on me.”

“That’s good to hear. It’s really nice of him to take you on personally and take care of you. The other doctors aren’t as hands on.”

Kit’s eyes flicked away briefly then looked back at Michael, “Yeah he’s doing it cuz of Flynn. He knows we’re friends so he’s doing it as a favour.”

“Ah. So that’s it! I thought it was weird,” Michael laughed, ignoring the little pang of jealousy as he thought of how close Flynn and Kit were. He saw them often walking around the base and they kept going out for meals together as well. Michael had tried to tag along before but they’d rejected him out flat. Michael had then asked Kit to spend time with him alone off base but Kit hadn’t seemed keen on the idea and Michael couldn’t figure out why. They’d become friends as well as partners. Why didn’t Kit want to spend time with him just having fun? 

“What’s in your hand?” Kit asked.

Michael held up the recorder, “It’s that book I mentioned to you. That thriller novel. I found a recorded reading of it online and downloaded it for you. Figured it would be a nice distraction.”

Kit smiled slightly, “Thanks. I appreciate that. I’ve mostly been sleeping but it is pretty boring here.” 

“When you’re all better we should go out or something. There’s a Spring festival coming up in a few weeks. You should be all better by then.”

Kit closed his eyes and Michael knew what he was going to say and cut him off before he could start.

“Look Kit. I know you’re all business but we’re friends. And we’re in here for the long haul. It’ll be good for us if we spend time together. As friends and not just partners. It’ll help strengthen our relationship.”

Kit sat quietly, and Michael felt nervous. He’d taken a chance and extended that olive branch again. Would Kit take it?

“I guess you’re right. We’re going to be working together for a long time. It’ll be good for us to get along as regular people.”

Michael sighed in relief. “Exactly!”

“You should go now. A guard usually patrols every half hour.”

“OK. I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you again and bring a different book.”

Kit opened his mouth and Michael thought he was going to say no but then swallowed and nodded. “I’d appreciate that thanks.”

As soon as Michael was gone Kit closed his eyes and sighed. For the last few months he’d tried his best not to spend any time with Michael when they weren’t training. There was always that fear that the Alpha might figure out he was an Omega. While his scent was masked it wasn’t full proof. It was too faint for the Betas around him to detect but the Alpha’s keen sense of smell could easily pick it up. There was another factor as well, loath as Kit was to admit it. There was the fact that Michael was just so...nice. It was a simple word but encompassed so much. Kit was used to people with an agenda, who always had a hidden motive. But Michael wasn’t like that. He was genuine and honest and sweet. Kit had to always be on his guard around him lest he give in to his natural Omega urge to cleave onto the gentle Alpha, seeking his support. No good would come from him developing romantic feelings for the Alpha and Kit kept needing to remind himself of that. 

But Michael was right and Kit couldn’t keep the Alpha at a distance anymore. The festival was weeks away. In that time Kit could sort out his feelings. He could even see this as a test. If he can survive a full day alone with the Alpha, then he could hold back and suppress the tender feelings he knew were already developing within him, much as he tried to pretend they weren’t there. 

They were soldiers. And Kit was here for a reason. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, let anything ruin that. 

 

“We’ll stop at that tree,” Colt said while he continued his steady pace, pointing to a tree about 150 meters ahead. Nick nodded and suddenly, the Alpha sped up. Colt growled and picked up the pace as well, running at his full speed until he reached the finish line. 

“Yes! A tie!” Colt exclaimed, pumping the air in victory.

“You didn’t beat me,” Nick said.

“That’s OK. I’m fine with just being able to tie with you. You’re running with a naturally strong body. I had to build my muscles and stamina.”

Nick thought about Colt’s words and shook his head. “The more I get to know you the more I don’t get you.”

“That’s cuz you’re all dark and twisted,” Colt quipped back stretching his body to cool down.

“You’re right about that,” Nick replied quietly before he sat down on a rock. 

Colt stopped mid stretch, his arms extended above his head and looked at the Alpha. In the month they agreed to partner up he and Nick had been spending more time together. When training, they were able to rely on each other and ended up with better results than before, which made Miller ecstatically happy. They’d also taken to spending time together during their free time. Mostly though they just jogged like they were doing today or practiced sparring. Colt wouldn’t mind doing something more fun since Nick was more...agreeable lately. But he didn’t think the Alpha knew the meaning of the word. And sometimes, like now, he’d make comments that revealed a dark past Colt already suspected existed. 

“I was just kidding you know,” Colt said carefully. He could tell Nick was in that dark place in his head, the same one he was in after he attacked Colt. He’d been better the last few weeks but every once in awhile he’d go quiet and his eyes would become unfocused and Colt knew he was in a dark world of his own. It made the Alpha seem so vulnerable Colt wanted to hug him, tell him it was OK, but he knew the Alpha wouldn’t appreciate it. 

Colt had been tiptoeing around Nick whenever he got like this. But maybe that wasn’t the right solution. Slowly, Colt sat next to Nick, keeping about a foot between them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?’

“About what?”

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you. I’m not asking to be nosy. I’m asking as your friend and partner.”

Nick finally looked up at Colt, his expression shuttered, “Are we friends?” 

Colt swallowed nervously. What was he doing? Did he really want to open the box that was Nick Chambers? The guy obviously had issues. But was Colt the one he should be talking to? Could he even help him? He had other friends. But then he thought of Colin with the constant sneer and Aaron who just wanted to get the job done and realized that Nick really didn’t have anyone he could rely on.

“Yes,” he heard himself say and his voice got stronger. “We are friends.”

Nick continued to gaze at Colt and Colt stared back, barely blinking. 

“I’m the second son you know,” Nick finally said. “I have an older brother. He’s an Alpha. He’s working with my dad so he can get ready to take over the family business. I have an Omega older sister. She’s married to an Alpha from another wealthy family. Their marriage was like a business transaction. Nothing new or different from how most families and marriages are in our world.”

Colt nodded. He could imagine the family Nick painted. Growing up, Colt had heard about families who felt pride in their Alpha and Omega status, focusing on accumulating wealth and power. Not all families did that but there were enough that there was a large network of wealthy and powerful families all across the city. 

“Since I was born my dad wanted me to join the military. He said he didn’t need me for the family business. And my sister was good enough to form an alliance. But he didn’t really need me. So he trained me.”

“How old were you?” Colt asked, his throat going dry.

“I got my first gun when I was five. I thought it was a toy at first and aimed at a vase on a table. But when the laser hit it and it shattered I got...scared. It was all too real. I cried and my dad got angry. He told me that I’d have to be good at shooting if I wanted to succeed in the military. The rest of my childhood was taken up with training. Fencing, shooting, martial arts, survival, you name it I did it. I had different teachers who came after school and I trained every day, 365 days a year.”

‘You never had fun?” Colt asked, trying to keep the pity he felt out of his voice.

“Not really. My family wasn’t big on fun. They didn’t see the point of it. Everything had to have a point. A reason. Otherwise it was a waste of time.”

“That sounds...sad.”

For the first time that day Nick smiled, “Yeah it was. I didn’t even really have friends. People were just enemies, people I had to beat. It was all about winning with my dad.”

“Winning isn’t everything,” Colt said fiercely, feeling a strong wave of resentment towards Nick’s father. He hated men like him. Bullies who abused their own family, all for the sake of their pride. “Sure in the military we have to win so we can save people. But there’s more to life than that. There’s friendship, and caring for others, and having fun and enjoying life. That’s what it’s all about.”

Nick smiled gently, “You’re family must really love each other.”

Colt started then looked down at his feet. He could feel himself blushing and tried to hide it by pretending to wipe his face, “Yeah. My parents are pretty good and supportive.”

“That must be nice.” 

Colt heard the wistfulness in Nick’s voice and found himself suddenly standing up, pointing a finger at Nick and said in a booming voice, “Well, as your friend, I decided we’re going to have fun. Starting this weekend. We are going to watch a movie. Then go get some food. Maybe even go to the local carnival if we have time once it opens. Any objections?”

Nick stared at Colt in shock, “You don’t have to do that just cuz you feel sorry for me.”

Colt felt his hand tremble slightly and tightened his muscles, “You’re right. I do feel sorry for you. But that’s not the only reason. In case you haven’t noticed I don’t have any friends at the base. You’re the only one I can sort of get along with. So, we’re going to go have fun cuz you need to discover it and I need it. I haven’t had fun in a while and it’s driving me crazy. Don’t think this is all about you. Stupid arrogant Alpha.”

Nick chuckled and stood up, looking down at Colt, “I got it. Annoying Beta.”

The two laughed and started heading back towards the base, and Colt prayed he hadn’t made a mistake in trying to befriend and get more embroiled in the Alpha’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three couples in one chapter! I didn't realize until I was editing that the theme of this chapter is sort of "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."  
> Compared to the volatile last chapter this one felt simpler but more meaningful with some of our couples starting to get closer.  
> I actually wrote the next set of chapters over the weekend so I'll be updating more this week. So make sure to check in cuz we have a whole chapter of Damon and Flynn next! And some much needed smut I think :)
> 
> PS, I know there's a lot of secondary characters but don't worry too much about keeping track of them. I usually try and show who they are in relation to a characters when they show up in case anyone forgets.


	11. Chapter 11

Flynn ripped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. His pants and underwear shortly followed. His heat had started an hour ago and already his body was burning up. He could feel the slick begin to form as his entrance widened slightly, ready to accommodate an Alpha’s penetration.

 

He’d already called Damon and the Beta was coming straight after work. He just had to hold on till then. Flynn tried to distract himself with a movie and was on his third one when Damon finally came.

 

“Damon,” Flynn panted, reaching his arms out.

 

Damon put his bag down and sat on the bed next to Flynn and hugged him. The feel of Damon’s shirt against his chest was too much for Flynn’s sensitive flesh and he tugged at the shirt.

 

“Take it off.”

 

Damon acquiesced, taking off all his clothes until he was completely naked. As soon as he sat on the bed again Flynn leaped on him, pushing him down and scenting his neck, mewling with pleasure at the familiar smell.

 

“Touch me,” he panted.

 

Flynn felt Damon’s hands caress his hips and waist and shuddered. Damon gently flipped them over so Flynn was lying on his back and began to lick Flynn’s nipples. Flynn gasped and writhed on the bed, enjoying the feel of Damon’s cold tongue on his hot flesh.

 

“You’re extra sensitive today,” Damon drawled as he licked Flynn’s nipple and caressed the other one.

 

Flynn was too far gone, too enthralled with the fell of Damon’s hands and mouth on him to respond. Slowly and languorously, Damon made his way down Flynn’s body until he reached Flynn’s erect member. As soon as he licked him Flynn exploded. He knew he’d come on Damon’s face but couldn’t even form the words to apologize. He panted as he saw Damon sit up and reach for a tissue to wipe his face. Flynn stared at Damon’s body. It wasn’t built and muscled like an Alpha’s body. It was lithe but firm, reflecting Damon’s eating habits and good exercise regimen.

 

Damon crossed the room to get Flynn a glass of water and a cool cloth. Flynn gratefully gulped the water and shuddered as Damon wiped down his sweaty body. Flynn felt himself grow hard again at the kind ministration.

 

“Damon,” Flynn rasped and Damon came back to him, nibbling on Flynn’s neck gently while Flynn clawed at his back.

 

“I want you,” Flynn panted into his ear.

 

Next thing he knew Damon flipped him over tenderly and was inside him, thrusting gently. Flynn arched his back, pushing against Damon to try and pull him deeper into him.

 

“Faster,” Flynn breathed and Damon picked up the pace, stroking Flynn’s erection. It didn’t take long for Flynn to climax again onto the bed sheets.

 

Flynn went limp, panting and felt Damon still while remaining  hard inside him. Damon stroked his back and Flynn felt himself going hard again, slick pouring out of him and his backside aching for more. It was going to be one of those time were just twice wasn’t enough.

 

He felt Damon pull out of him and quickly spun and grabbed his arm, “More.”

 

Damon nodded and pushed Flynn back onto the bed, turning his body so he was once again lying on his stomach. Flynn groaned in protest. He wanted to have sex while facing Damon and looking at his face. But as usual, Damon kept entering him from behind, claiming it was easier for Flynn this way. Flynn felt himself harden further as Damon kept pounding into him, panting and calling out Damon’s name as he climaxed for the third time.

 

As soon as he did Flynn finally felt spent and laid down on the bed, his face half buried in the pillow. He vaguely felt Damon pull out of him and was about to doze off when he heard Damon’s footsteps move across the room.

 

That’s strange. Damon didn’t come yet so where was he going? Mustering up some energy, Flynn followed Damon and heard a door close down the hall. Staggering and using the wall for support, Flynn made his way to the only closed door in the apartment and realized it was the bathroom. What was - then he heard it. The sound of Damon panting as he clearly finished himself off in the bathroom.

 

Suddenly, Flynn’s exhaustion faded, replaced by a strong sense of shock and betrayal. His body felt numb and he stood in the hall, listening to Damon climax. Finally, feeling detached from his body, he made his way back to the bedroom. He found his clothes strewn across the floor and put on his pants and shirt. Suddenly, he didn’t want Damon to see him naked anymore. He didn’t even want him to touch him.

 

Flynn heard Damon walking down the hall and turned to face him when he entered the room, taking in the shocked look on Damon’s face.

 

“I thought you were asleep,” Damon said weakly.

 

“Is that why you were jerking off in the bathroom?” Flynn asked, his voice accusing and reflecting some of the anger he felt.

 

Damon swallowed and looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Flynn absently noticed that he was fully dressed, meaning he was just going to leave which fueled his rage further.

 

“Do you always do that? Jerk off in the bathroom rather than come inside me? I told you I’m on the pill. I won’t get pregnant.”

 

Damon didn’t respond, his eyes still turned away and Flynn snapped, “Do you?”

 

Damon finally nodded, “Yes.”

 

Flynn felt like he was seeing the world through a white haze. He began to sway and saw Damon reach out to him.

 

“Don’t touch me,” he barked and Damon froze, uncertain.

 

“Here I thought we were both getting what we wanted. Mutual sexual satisfaction. And now I find out you were just pitying me.”

 

“I wasn’t pitying you,” Damon said softly, his eyes beseeching Flynn to understand but Flynn’s mind was reeling too much to worry about how his friend was feeling.

 

“Oh that’s right. It’s not pity. You’re just doing your job as a Beta serving the great Hale family. You can take the servant out of the house but you can’t take the shitty sense of duty out of the servant.”

 

“Flynn,” Damon whispered.

 

“Is that why you never kiss me? You think I didn’t notice how you always blocked me when I tried. Or how you turn my body so we never look at each other. So that you can just think of it as you doing your duty and not actually making love to me.”

 

Damon swallowed and his eyes flitted away briefly. “Maybe.”

 

Flynn sneered, “Coward. You’re too scared that something may happen. That you might fall for me. But like I told you eight years ago I’m already in love with you. And just like back then when I asked you to run away with me, you’re chickening out now, hiding behind your role as a Beta.”

 

Flynn’s eyes searched Damon’s face, looking for any hints to how he felt and found nothing. He was completely blocking him out, again.

 

Suddenly, Flynn’s anger faded and he collapsed on the bed, “Why Damon?” Flynn asked, his voice cracking slightly. “Why can’t you love me? Why can’t you fight for me?”

 

Flynn began to sob and felt Damon reach down and cup his face gently, wiping the tears from his eyes. Flynn looked up and saw the Damon he fell in love with, his childhood friend who always cared for him. The only one who made him feel special and valued. Like he mattered.

 

“I can’t,” Damon rasped. “Flynn, you say you love me but this can never work. You need an Alpha. You think I don’t notice how you always arch your neck and beg me to bite you. Or how you try to push me further in because your body needs that Alpha knot. You may love me, but as an Omega you need more. Your body knows that just as much as I do.”

 

“I don’t need an Alpha,” Flynn rasped desperately. “I just want you. You’re all I ever wanted.”

 

Damon shook his head, still looking down at Flynn with despair in his eyes and it nearly broke Flynn’s heart. “I’m not enough. A Beta isn’t enough.”

 

“And you think I’m just going to find an Alpha?” Flynn asked with disgust, some of his anger returning and he brushed Damon’s hands away, suddenly wanting some distance between them. “Like it’s so easy to find a nice Alpha out there who won’t look down on me and _mark_ me.”

 

“You know some nice Alphas.”

 

“Yeah like where? The base? Like I’d be willing to mate with one of those arrogant jerks.”

 

“No, not the base,” Damon replied.

 

Flynn was about to respond when realization struck. His mind whirred as he began to think. No. It couldn’t be. Damon wouldn’t… He looked up at his best friend and saw the determined look on his face.

 

“Melissa?” Flynn rasped and Damon looked away, confirming Flynn’s suspicions. Flynn felt his entire body fuel with rage and stood up, his hands clenched at his sides as he stared at Damon who still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Melissa?” he screeched. “Is that why you introduced us? So that I would mate with her. Bond with her!”

 

“She’s an amazing Alpha,” Damon said and Flynn wanted to smack him.

 

“Get out,” Flynn hissed through clenched teeth. Damon finally looked up and reached out to Flynn but he slapped his hand away.

 

“Get out!” he screamed. “I already have an entire family trying to control me and tell me how to live. I don’t need that shit from you.”

 

Flynn felt his whole body shaking with a mixture of rage, humiliation and despair, because he realized that he really never could gain Damon’s love. Damon would rather see him with someone else, had been plotting it for years in fact, than try and fight for him.

 

Damon bowed his head and left. Flynn heard the front door close and fell onto the bed, his hands shaking and his breathing rapid. When he’d confessed to Damon it had been emotional and painful when he got rejected. He’d begged Damon to run away with him, to leave their families behind. But Damon had only shaken his head and explained that he couldn’t reciprocate his feelings as a Beta.  He hadn’t spoken to Damon for a month but eventually realized that he needed his friend too much. It took some time but they’d eventually fallen back into a comfortable relationship, as if FLynn’s confession never happened.  But he didn’t know if he had it in him this time.

 

The fact that their sexual encounters were so planned and precise made Flynn want to scream with embarrassment. There he was, in heat and out of control and vulnerable, while Damon was just focused on getting him off then taking care of himself. He felt so rejected and ashamed. Sinking onto the bed, Flynn gave into his despair and wept.

  
  


Damon walked down the street, uncertain of what to do or where to go. He’d hurt Flynn. Again. When Flynn confessed to him years ago Damon thought his dreams were coming true. He’d loved Flynn since they were kids. Loved his spunk, his smile, his optimistic views on life despite his family. And his strength. He was the strongest person Damon knew and he couldn’t help falling in love with him.

 

But then reality came crashing down and he imagined the future they would have. If they decided to be a couple, Flynn’s family wouldn’t have stood idly by. They would have fired Damon’s parents and made sure they left the country. Flynn would have been locked up and forced to marry any Alpha the family found. And knowing them, they might have chosen a cruel Alpha on purpose, just to punish Flynn for loving a Beta.

 

No, Damon couldn’t do that to Flynn. He knew if he confessed his love, Flynn be over the moon and just act without worrying about the consequences. He’d be so focused on their love and relationship and damn everyone else, thinking if they ran away together it would solve everything. But Damon knew life wasn’t easy and they might not survive. They were only sixteen at the time. They couldn’t have made it on their own.

 

So Damon kept his distance. He tied up his emotions and guarded then closely so he’d never reveal his love for Flynn. It all got much harder when Flynn’s heats got worse when he was eighteen. Damon still shuddered when he remembered finding Flynn in an empty room in the house, writhing and in pain from his heat, desperately trying to hide it from his family.  

 

_“Go,” Flynn had rasped. “This isn’t your problem and there’s nothing you can do.”_

 

_“I can’t just leave you,” Damon protested, wanting to envelope his love in his arms._

 

_“Don’t you get it! The pills don’t work! Nothing works. I just have to ride it out. It’s not like I have anyone to help me.”_

 

_Then, Damon said the words that would damn them both. “I can. I can help.”_

 

_Flynn stared at Damon in shock, “You’d have sex with me? Just to help me with my heats?”_

 

_Damon nodded and Flynn had curled his lips in anger, “No way. I’m not that desperate to accept pity from you.”_

 

_“It’s not pity,” Damon protested. “I have urges too you know. Not as strong as an Alpha’s or Omega’s but I do have them. It would be good for both of us. You’d have someone to help you through your heats and I have a way to vent my sexual desires as well without finding a partner. I don’t have the time or energy for that, especially once we start college. It’ll be a relationship of mutual sexual satisfaction. That’s it.”_

 

_Flynn continued to stare at Damon assessing his words and motives and Damon had sweated anxiously, worried Flynn would see through his lies.  Suddenly, another wave of heat hit Flynn and he’d screamed, his body twitching and Damon couldn’t take it anymore. He scooped Flynn into his arms and kissed him._

 

After that, their relationship as friends with benefits was solidified. But Damon knew he couldn’t hold his friend and not reveal his true feelings. So he set up some ground rules for himself. No touching Flynn when they weren’t in the bedroom unless it was necessary. No kissing, ever. It was too affectionate, too intimate. And he couldn’t bear to look at Flynn while they had sex. His face revealed all his love for his Omega friend too much when he touched him. And if he saw Flynn’s face as he climaxed, knowing he was responsible for it, he probably couldn’t let Flynn go. And, while the pills were full proof as long as Flynn took them on the day, Damon didn't want to risk the chance of him getting pregnant. But he knew the real reason he never came inside Flynn was because he couldn't bear to give a part of himself, to claim Flynn in that way, when he couldn't be his mate. 

 

When he’d met Melissa Damon felt it was a sign. She was an Alpha, came from a decent middle class family; she was smart, ambitious but not too ambitious and most importantly, kind and empathetic. She was perfect for Flynn. When they’d first met in their first year of college, Damon had been nervous, still struggling with his feelings and decision to let Flynn go while balancing it with their still new sexual relationship.  And Damon could tell Melissa liked Flynn, but she probably also recognized Flynn’s reticence  and mistrust of Alphas, his desire not to settle down. She was biding her time, getting closer to the Omega until he was ready for a relationship. Which made Damon feel she really was suited for Flynn.

 

And now Flynn knew everything. Damon didn’t know what to do or how to proceed. Last time, it was Flynn who had finally sought him out after Damon rejected him. Somehow Damon didn’t think that would happen this time. So it was up to Damon to rift the breach between them. The question was how? And even more importantly, should he do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The truth about Flynn and Damon's relationship. Part of me is outraged at Damon for what's he's done and another part feels sorry for him cuz he really is trying to do his best, and his priority is always Flynn.  
> Let me know what you think:)
> 
>  
> 
> Next up our two other couples who seem to keep sharing chapters lately. And yes I keep doing that on purpose. It'll be up on Sunday.


	12. Chapter 12

Kit looked at the numerous multi-colored lights hangings from the various displays at the Spring Festival and shoved his hands deeper into his pants pockets. The weather wasn’t too warm or too cold, just the way Kit liked it. 

“What do you think?” Michael asked excitedly, his eyes shining as brightly as the lights. “Pretty cool right?”

Kit looked around again at the different games set up, food stalls and numerous families laughing and having fun as they moved from one display to another. He didn’t know if it was cool but it was definitely different.

“It’s interesting,” Kit replied mildly. 

Michael looked down at him and frowned slightly. Kit felt slightly anxious. Was his tone wrong? Had he offended Michael? 

“Have you ever been to one of these before?”

Kit shook his head and Michael smiled. “No wonder you look so uncomfortable. Come on. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Michael grabbed Kit’s hand and started to pull him gently towards one of the booths. Kit yelped in protest and almost wrenched his hand back but Michael’s hand was so warm, so he let the Alpha drag him forward.

For the rest of his life, Kit would never forget the next few hours with Michael. Finding out that Kit had never been to a festival fueled his desire to make sure Kit had the full experience. He made Kit try all the different foods, play all the games, and even took him to a short play about a swan and a prince. It didn’t make sense to Kit but it had a happy ending and Michael seemed happy so Kit clapped along at the end. 

“That story actually has a sad ending. But years ago someone rewrote it and now they usually stage the happy version. It’s more family friendly,” Michael informed him as they walked out of the performance area.

“But it’s not the real ending. Doesn’t that bother people?”

“Not really. Everyone’s here to have fun after all. What’s the point if you make the audience cry?” 

Kit realized the truth in what Michael was saying as he saw some girls happily skip away, clutching stuffed swan dolls. 

“I see your point.”

Michael smiled and led Kit over to a booth that sold candied apples. He bought one for each of them then they sat down on a bench and watched people walk by.

“It was nice of you to give all the stuffed toys you won to the kids,” Michael said.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with them anyway,” Kit replied as he chewed a bite of the sweet apple, relishing the sugary taste. Like most Omegas, Kit loved sugar. Not as much as Flynn but more than Betas and Alphas. At the thought of Flynn Kit’s shoulders drooped slightly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Michael asked, nudging his shoulder.

“It’s Flynn. He’s been really down lately but won’t tell me why. He’s pretending he’s OK and he smiles as usual, but it seems forced somehow.”

“Have you asked him?”

Kit scoffed, “Like I can just ask him.”

“But that’s what friends do. They ask about each other, cheer each other up, help each other. It’s all part of the beautiful package we call friendship.”

Kit debating what he should say then decided to be honest with him, “I never really had friends. My parents were what you call over protective. They didn’t want me to be friends with just anyone. So I got a reputation at school for being picky and difficult and the other kids didn’t really like me, and they showed it. They were also all Betas which didn’t help.”

“Why would them being Betas not help?”

Kit panicked and took another bite of his apple to give himself time to think. Stupid, stupid. He was feeling too comfortable with Michael and hadn’t guarded his tongue properly. As the only Omega in a Beta area and school of course he stood out. But Michael didn’t know that and being a Beta in a Beta school really wasn’t weird.

“Because I was more ambitious and stuff. You can tell I’m not a regular Beta. Even the other guys on the base noticed.”

Michael swallowed a bite of his apple, “You’re right about that. Most Betas don’t have your drive and passion. Your family probably didn’t know what to do with you and that’s why they tried to protect you.”

Kit felt a flash of annoyance and gripped the stick pierced through his apple harder, “They were overprotective before I decided I wanted more. They tried to control everything about me. How I dressed, what I ate, how I talked. They always said it was for the best and they were securing my future but it just made me angry and resentful. That’s why I kept running away. Because they wouldn’t let me be myself. That’s also why I never went to a festival. They said it was too dangerous and someone might hurt me.”

Kit paused, realizing he may have revealed too much and looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye. Michael’s face was blank and Kit couldn’t tell what he thought of Kit’s background. He was ashamed to admit how much Michael’s opinion had begun to matter to him. Since joining the base Michael and Flynn had become important to him. And having never had people who mattered in his life, he didn’t want to do anything to ruin their relationship.

“Sounds tough,” Michael finally commented. “I don’t blame you for running away. Anyone would run away when they feel they’re being controlled.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kit asked.

Michael turned to look at him and smiled, “You could say that. If you’re done with your apple we can go try some of the rides.”

“There are rides?”

“Heck yeah! You’re gonna love them.”

 

“I don’t think I like this,” Nick said as the metal death trap climbed higher and higher.

Colt sighed wearily next to him, “Stop being such a wuss. I told you it’s perfectly safe.”

Nick looked down and saw how far they were from the ground and shut his eyes. “Tell me when we’re about to go down. Or better yet, don’t tell me. No, tell me.”

He heard Colt chuckle, “Who knew you were such a scardy cat.”

“I’m not a scaredy cat,” Nick said through clenched teeth as the car proceeded even higher if that were possible, “I’ve never been on a roller coaster before.”

“That’s why we’re here. Jeez if you can’t handle this what will you do at an actual amusement park with real thriller rides.”

Nick’s eyes flew open and he whipped around to stare at Colt, “This isn’t a thriller ride?!” 

Colt just grinned and the car went over the edge, hurling down to the ground. Nick’s mouth opened but no sound came out as the wind rushed past him. He could hear Colt hollering next to him and looked over at him, seeing him scream and laugh. He loosened his hold on the handlebars and looked forward, trying to understand why Colt found the ride so exciting. Sure the rush felt nice, and the breeze felt good. OK maybe this wasn’t so bad. Next thing he knew Nick laughed as well as the car looped and came back down. He looked over at Colt and saw the Beta smiling back. All too soon the ride ended.

“That was awesome!” Nick exclaimed as they got out and left the ride. “We should do it again.”

Colt chuckled, “Let’s try another one instead. How about that.”

Nick grinned, “Sounds good.”

They began strolling towards to next ride which, to Nick’s delight seemed even more intense than the one they were just on. 

“This one has three loops!”

“Yup. The biggest one here has three downhills and five loops. If you want scarier ones we’d have to go to an actual amusement park.”

“I’ve never been to one of those, that could be fun,” Nick said happily. He could never recall ever being so excited and felt giddy.

Colt laughed, “You’re like a little kid. I’m glad you're enjoying yourself.”

“What’s not to like? Good food. Fun games. I’ll admit, that swan show was lame but otherwise this festival is pretty awesome.”

They smiled at each other and fell into a comfortable silence. Nick looked at Colt out of the corner of his eye and saw the Beta casually watching a group of children walk by, waving in greeting to some of them.

“You know them?”

“Nope. But most kids will wave back if you wave first. And they love it,” Colt replied as he stuck his hand out and a kid high fived him as he walked by.

“You like kids,” Nick stated in surprise.

“I do. I’m an only child and I grew up pretty close to cousins from my dad’s side. So I’m used to kids. Plus, I used to work summers at camp and stuff.”

“No wonder you’re so good at mixing with people,” Nick observed, awed by this new knowledge. As a Beta, Colt wouldn’t have the natural instinct to mate and raise children that Omegas have so Nick assumed he’d never want any of his own. But if he was so used to children and actually liked them he probably wanted them. He longed to ask the Beta this but it was too personal. Or was it? Over the last few weeks they’d been spending more and more time together. They also talked about themselves sometimes and Colt was always so honest with him. Nick found he enjoyed those conversations as he gained more insight into his first real friend and wanted to know more. So, could he ask him? 

“Do you want to have kids?” Nick asked carefully, preparing himself in case Colt glared at him and lashed out.

Instead Colt looked at a group of kids playing nearby and smiled softly, “Yeah I want kids and a family. As an only child it was kind of lonely sometimes. I had a lot of Beta friends at school and I still keep in touch with them. I’m a natural people person I guess so I would like a big family.”

Later Nick would assess Colt’s answer more but at that moment, the only thing he latched onto was Colt’s admissions that he had friends he still talked to.

“You still keep in touch with your friends?”

“Yeah of course. There was a group of four of us who went through middle school and high school together and we got so close it would be a waste not to stay friends. They’re all still living in the city. One of them started working straight out of high school but the other two are in their final year of university. They’re actually applying for jobs now. Man it’s tough out there.”

Colt continued talking about the job market and how difficult it was but Nick stopped listening. He’d assumed from Colt’s speech when he asked him to be his friend that he was as lonely as Nick was. That he truly was alone. But he wasn’t. He had friends, people he cared about. So why the hell was he with Nick?

Suddenly, Nick felt irritated and wanted to get away. Without a word he stepped out of the line and walked off. He heard Colt call his name but ignored him, heading toward the group of trees at the edge of the festival and away from all the noise and people. Away from Colt. He just needed to get away from it all. 

Nick walked through the woods for a couple of minutes before Colt finally caught up and grabbed his arm. Nick stopped in his tracks, trying hard to hold himself still so he didn’t lash out at the Beta.

“Dude what the hell? Do you need to pee or something. There’re bathrooms all over the place.”

Nick finally wrenched his arm out of Colt’s grasp and began to walk away again but felt Colt grab him again.

“Where are you going?”

“Just leave me alone,” Nick bit out.

“No, not until you tell me what’s wrong. One minute you were fine and happy and the next you’re…”

“What,” Nick finally turned to look at Colt and he knew he couldn’t hide his anger anymore. “I’m what Colt?”

Colt released his hold on Nick and put his hands in his pockets, refusing to back down. “Like you want the whole world to end.”

Nick started, shocked by Colt’s words. “I really look like that?” he rasped.

Colt nodded. “Yeah. You look angry, so angry like you just want everyone and everything to disappear.”

Nick looked down at the ground, his mind reeling. Did he really want that? As a kid he often just wanted to be left alone and wished that everyone would disappear. The other half of him, the lonely side, wanted someone to care, to talk to. He didn’t admit it to himself most of the time, choosing to hate everyone for rejecting or misunderstanding him instead. So was he really that angry at everything? Lately he’d been less upset and he knew it was because of Colt. For the first time in years he had someone he cared about, and he was starting to trust Colt more everyday. When had Colt become so important to him? 

“I’m not angry. Not anymore,” Nick said softly, eyes glued to the ground lest he see the look of disgust he was sure was on Colt’s face. He wouldn’t blame him, Nick was pretty disgusted and disappointed with himself.

“Want to tell me what set you off? I’m not trying to be nosy. If I said something to upset you and I know that’s a sore spot for you I won’t bring it up again. That’s what friends do you know. They’re considerate of each other.”

Nick swallowed, struggling within himself and how much to reveal to Colt. He’d never confided in anyone in his life before and he didn’t know if he had it in him now. Should he tell Colt everything? Nick searched within himself and realized he wasn’t ready to take that step. But he could talk about some of it. 

“I don’t have friends. I told you that already. And you said you were lonely before. I guess I got jealous or whatever when you said you have friends you care about. I don’t have anyone like that.”

He heard Colt sigh and braced himself for a set down he knew he deserved, “I get it. If you’ve never had a friend before it’s natural to get possessive. I won’t mention them again. At least not for a while. But one day I would like you to meet them.”

Nick snapped his head up, “You mean that? You want me to meet your friends?”

Colt chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder, “You’ll love em. They’re all scrappy Betas just like me.”

Colt laughed and Nick couldn’t help chuckling too, grateful that his friend didn’t condemn him for his childish reactions. 

“Come on, let’s get on that ride. And don’t think I’m not annoyed at you. We were almost at the front of the line when you walked off and now we have to start all over again.”

“Hey we’re soldiers. We can be patient,” Nick quipped and felt a flash of pride when he saw Colt laugh at his comment. He’d never actually cracked a joke and made anyone laugh before. This friendship thing was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I loved seeing Nick so happy in this chapter. I know most people like Flynn and Kit, but I've become really attached to Nick cuz he's just so complicated. You'll be getting his backstory soon so look forward to it!  
> Next up, more Flynn and Damon. With a bit of Kit thrown in. 
> 
> PS, I do have chapters ready and just need to be edited but I'll be travelling soon for a few weeks. My goal is to keep posting about 2-3 chapters a week. I should have WiFi so I'll be posting when I can. Fingers crossed I can keep posting frequently.
> 
> PPS, if any of you recognized it and were wondering, I was referencing 'Swan Princess' (the movie) when they saw the play at the festival. I got into it around the time I got into Disney and it was always one of my favorites:)


	13. Chapter 13

Flynn slammed the stack of papers on his desk and fell into his chair, huffing in frustration. It had been two weeks since his big blow out with Damon and the idiot still hadn’t come to talk to him. He shoved away that nagging fearful voice that said he may never come after him. And Flynn didn’t completely blame him. Damon was never good at emotional stuff and Flynn had thrown everything he had at him. To be fair, Flynn didn’t know how to handle their situation either.

What he wanted to tell Damon was to suck it up, face the music and admit he loves him. Only problem is, Flynn didn’t think Damon did. Flynn swallowed back his tears, shuddering as he tried to control himself. He’d cried everyday as soon as he got home. No way was he going to break down in his office.

“Flynn,” Katy’s voice came over the intercom, “Kit’s here to see you.”

Flynn rubbed his forehead, as if he could massage his headache away. “Thanks Katy, send him in.”

Kit had been coming by more often lately and Flynn didn’t know why. Normally, he’d be ecstatic that the socially awkward Omega wanted to spend time with him but it took all of Flynn’s effort to appear normal lately that it was just exhausting being around people. 

“Hey, am I interrupting?” Kit asked cautiously from the doorway.

Flynn smiled and hoped it seemed more genuine than his previous ones, “No you’re not. Come on in.”

“I won’t be long. I wanted to ask you if we could have dinner tonight.”

Flynn suppressed a groan. That’s all he needed, a night out with an inquisitive Omega when all he wanted to do was go home and punch his pillow and pretend it was Damon. Then cry a bit more. God he was pathetic. “I’m a bit busy Kit. Maybe another time.”

“Please,” the Omega begged and Flynn’s heart lurched at how desperate the Omega looked. “I really want to talk to you.”

Flynn felt himself give in and knew he would probably regret it. “Sure. We can have dinner.”

Kit smiled, “Thanks. I’ll meet you at the main gates after we clock out.”

Flynn nodded and kept smiling until Kit left, then laid his head on the table, hoping that nagging feeling in his head would be squashed out. He pounded his head lightly on the table for good measure. Nope didn’t work. Guess he was stuck with it. 

Three hours later Flynn met Kit at the front gate and the two drove into town in Flynn’s car. 

“What you in the mood for? Chinese? Sushi?”

“Actually, I thought we could order pizza and eat at your place.”

Flynn’s hands tightened on the wheel. He knew there was more to this than met the eye and that Kit was probably planning something. “Why do you want to come to my place?”

“Just to talk,” Kit replied innocently. 

Flynn looked at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed Kit looking away. The guy was a terrible liar. Flynn drove until he reached an abandoned park, pulled over and turned off the ignition.

“If you want to talk we’ll talk here,” Flynn said firmly, turning in his seat so he could stare at Kit. 

Kit squirmed in his seat and Flynn couldn’t help fa perverse satisfaction at how uncomfortable the Omega looked. Good, he didn’t deserve to be comfortable after trying to trick Flynn. He didn’t like being lied to or manipulated and was disappointed that Kit had tried to do it. He probably didn’t realize what he was doing but still. 

“I wanted to ask….” Kit said softly, his voice trailing off.

“Yes you wanted to ask,” Flynn prompted.

Kit took a deep breath and finally looked at Flynn, “I wanted to ask what’s wrong with you.”

Flynn froze. He thought he’d done a good job of hiding his feelings. No one else at work seemed to notice that he wasn’t his usual self, was forcing himself to smile and act like he hadn’t a care in the world.

“Why do you think there’s something wrong with me?” Flynn asked.

“Because you’re forcing yourself to smile. I can see it. Plus...I can smell it sometimes, Omega to Omega. You usually suppress it. I’m guessing you trained yourself like I did. But every once in awhile I can smell sadness coming off you.”

Flynn licked his lips nervously, kicking himself for letting his guard down. “Does anyone else smell it?”

“I don’t think so. You’ve mostly been in your office the last few days. Which is also weird. You’re usually everywhere, talking to everyone and checking in on them. Look, I didn’t know how to ask but I’m worried and we’re friends and Michael said it was OK for me to ask.”

Flynn felt irritated at the sound of Michael’s name. He knew he was being stupid and irrational but right now he didn’t care. Suddenly, Michael seemed like an easy target for his frustration, symbolizing friendship, something Flynn probably lost, and an Alpha, the very beings that were causing all his misery. 

“Oh, and since your precious Michael told you I guess it must be true. Ever wonder if it’s really OK to get so close to an Alpha?”

Kit froze and his spine straightened slightly at the venomous tone in Flynn’s voice. “You’re the one who told me to trust him.”

“Yeah well maybe I was wrong. He’s an Alpha. You’re an Omega. Do you really think a platonic relationship will ever work?”

Kit stared at Flynn assessingly for a few seconds. “This isn’t really about Michael. It’s about something else.”

Flynn panicked and looked away, “Of course it’s about Michael. Otherwise I wouldn’t talk about it.”

Kit was silent for a few seconds which made Flynn even more nervous. What was the other Omega thinking? 

“I haven't seen you with Damon for awhile.”

And just like that, the storm Flynn tried so hard to contain within him exploded. His hands shook and he knew his despair was coming off him in waves and he couldn’t stop it. He looked over at Kit and knew he had tears in his eyes. The Omega stared at him with a mixture of shock and compassion.

“Oh Flynn,” Kit said softly. And Flynn broke down, sobbing into Kit’s arms. 

 

“Hmm,” Kit said an hour later after Flynn calmed down and told him the whole story. “I can see why you’re so angry with Damon. He definitely was being a dick.”

“Right!” Flynn exclaimed, happy that he wasn’t alone in his assessment. “The idiot honestly thought I wouldn’t notice how much he was keeping me at a distance. And the nerve of him! Trying to pair me up with an Alpha. Ugh I could just punch him.”

“Why don’t you? It’ll make you feel better. I’ve punched a lot of people who pissed me off and I felt better afterwards.”

Flynn sighed and rested his head on the headrest. “Because it’s not the same. You hit people who belittled you and put you down. Who made you feel like you were any less than them because of who you are. But Damon...he doesn’t love me. Not the way I want. And punching him won’t help.”

“Then what will?”

Flynn rubbed his dry eyes as they filled with more tears, “If he loved me back,” he whispered faintly. 

“How do you know he doesn’t?” Kit asked. 

“Because he would have told me.”

“Would he really?” 

Flynn froze and looked at Kit but thinking about Damon. His Damon, the one who believed in following the rules, who tried not to cause problems, who always put Flynn first. Always. Even if Damon loved him and thought that love would hurt him.

“No,” Flynn said softly, “He’d hide it...to protect me.”

“So, what are you gonna do about it?”

Flynn eyes snapped to Kit and took in the Omega’s confident smile and smiled arrogantly back. “I’m going to knock some sense into that good for nothing Beta.”

 

An hour later, Flynn had dropped Kit off at the base and drove to Damon’s apartment. He pushed the elevator button determinedly and waited as it came back down. He still didn’t know what he was going to say. It would come to him when he saw Damon. But one thing was for sure, he wasn’t leaving until he and Damon resolved this once and for all.

He reached the door to Damon’s apartment and pounded on the door. 

“Just a sec,” Damon’s voice called from inside and the next second the door flew open, revealing Damon’s shocked expression. And just like that, Flynn felt himself deflate slightly. His friend looked like crap. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were slightly hollow. He wasn’t eating well. Flynn’s Omega instinct was prodding him to envelope Damon in his arms and care for him, nurse him back to health. But that wasn’t what needed to be done right now. 

Steeling himself again, Flynn walked past Damon and barreled into his apartment. He stopped next to the coffee table and stood facing a wary Damon. Good he should be worried.

“You love me,” Flynn stated.

Damon looked at Flynn in shock and Flynn knew he was right.

“No I don’t,” Damon said

“Yes you do,” Flynn replied firmly. “I know you Damon. I know you better than anyone. I was too wrapped up in my own feelings and sense of rejection to notice it back then but I’m noticing now. You love me. Otherwise you wouldn’t try to help me through my heats, you wouldn’t try to find me a caring Alpha mate, you wouldn’t talk to me, everyday.”

“How would pairing you with an Alpha be seen as me loving you? Isn’t that the opposite?”

“Because. If you didn’t care about me you wouldn’t do anything. You’d leave me alone and let me live my life as a single Omega. But because you love me, you want to make sure I’m protected, that I have someone my family won’t find fault with.”

“That’s called friendship.”

“No. That’s called love,” Flynn stated emphatically. 

Damon looked away and Flynn knew he was trying to decide how to get out of the situation. Flynn would have taken pity on the bumbling Beta but he knew if he did then they’d never move past this. They’d never be able to move on from being friends who were stuck because they loved each other and didn’t act on it.

Flynn strode forward and grabbed the back of Damon’s head. Before the Beta could realize what he intended, Flynn pulled his head down and kissed him. He pressed his lips firmly against Damon’s, putting all his feelings into the kiss. He felt Damon freeze and moved his lips across Damon’s, tracing them lightly with his tongue and sucking on his bottom lip. He felt Damon shudder and his arms came around Flynn. He felt a rush of triumph which quickly vanished when Damon thrust him away.

“No, we can’t.”

“ Why not?” Flynn cried.

“Because your family would eat you alive,” Damon yelled. Flynn blinked in shock. He’d never seen Damon so angry before. “They’d treat you worse than they do now. Not only them. But society too. No one will accept an unbonded Omega married to a Beta. Alphas will come sniffing around, seeing you as fair game. And my presence won’t mean anything to them because they’ll see me as an impotent interloper. No one would take our relationship seriously.”

“I would,” Flynn said softly, his body shaking slightly. “It would mean everything to me. Everything.”

Damon looked at Flynn with love in his eyes and Flynn almost gasped from the force of it. Daamon had never looked at him that way before and it took Flynn’s breath away. He wanted Damon to always look at him that way. Because that’s how Flynn would always look at him.

“Flynn, my love,” at the word love Flynn felt his heart leap, “I can’t do it. I can’t do that to you.”

And just like that, the walls came back up and the look of love and longing disappeared from Damon’s eyes, replaced with resignation. Flynn felt like he’d crashed into the ground and was lying in broken pieces. 

“It’s not that you can’t. It’s that you won’t,” he rasped.

Damon nodded. “You’re right. I’m a coward. I don’t have it in me to fight for you Flynn. To try. I’m sorry.”

Flynn wanted to rail at him to try, to make an effort, to just feel and fall into a relationship with him. But he knew that nothing he said would change Damon’s mind. Not eight years ago and not now. 

They stood in awkward silence for several moments, “Now what?” 

Damon shuddered as he took a deep breath. “Now we take a break. I think it’s too painful to be around each other for both of us. We’ll try and figure out how to be friends once we’re both ready to handle it.”

Flynn nodded, relieved but not surprised that Damon wasn’t talking about their friendship like it was going to end. No matter what they needed each other. 

“Bye Damon,” Flynn said and walked out of the apartment. When he got in his car he realized his hand was shaking and he smacked the wheel. His hand stung and he cradled it in his other hand. It was useless, all of it. Nothing was going to work. He’ll have to resign himself to living the rest of his life, knowing he and Damon loved each other, but it could never happen. Flynn wanted to run back to his apartment and yell at Damon to stop being pigheaded. But he’d just tried that and it hadn’t worked. And he wasn’t sixteen anymore. He wasn’t a brat who just threw his emotions at others, even if that’s what he just did a few minutes ago. But that would be the last time, he swore. He knew now that he could never change Damon’s mind and trying to would just weaken their friendship. 

Numb and reeling from all the life changing decisions he just made, Flynn drove home, trying his best to not fall apart. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, so much angst for poor Flynn and Damon. Unfortunately, you guys will have to make due with this cliffhanger because we won't be seeing this pair for a few more chapters.  
> Next up, our favorite other couples will be taking over. Get ready guys because it's going to get intense!


	14. Chapter 14

Kit squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the alluring scent coming from Michael on the other side of the wall. He knew Michael wasn’t doing it on purpose. Hell he probably wasn’t doing anything. Over the last few weeks they’d gotten closer, much closer than before and what Kit had most feared had happened. He was becoming attracted to the Alpha.

It happened gradually. First it was admiration for his agility and strength. While he’d mostly seen others' strengths as a personal challenge he was always just in awe of Michael. Then he’d been drawn in by his personality. He was just so kind and treated Kit so well he couldn’t help but latch onto him emotionally and want more. Then, about two weeks ago, it got physical. They’d been sparring in the gym and Michael had actually managed to pin him to the ground. He’d stood over him and smiled and Kit inhaled a big whiff of happiness and triumph and laughter coming off the Alpha. It had flooded his entire being and he’d frozen in shock, unable to move, overwhelmed by the pure, seductive Apha scent that teased his Omega one to reciprocate. 

He’d finally snapped back to reality when Michael wrinkled his nose and he realized he must have been giving off a scent as well, an Omega scent. Since then Kit had been more aware of Michael’s presence. As soldiers and following base rules they all masked their scents at all times. But at night, their guards were down, and Kit could smell the Alpha’s scent, luring him and trying to seduce him from the room next door. 

Kit groaned and rolled onto his other side, pushing his face into his pillow. He hadn’t been able to sleep recently because he kept getting hard, his body responding to Michael. And it wasn’t like he could just jerk off since his come would definitely smell like an Omega and even Betas would be able to smell it. So he sat in the dark, reading some books and listening to music as he tried to distract himself. Eventually he was able to sleep out of exhaustion. It looked like tonight wasn’t going to be one of those nights. They were doing another joint training for the Wolf and Hawk cadets in a retreat in a woodland area outside the city and the walls were much thinner here. Their superiors had left right after dinner, stating they were staying at a separate lodging in the closest town. 

Kit was just trying to decide if he should go for a run when a loud alarm went off. It was the loudest and shrillest sound Kit had ever heard and he leaped out of bed. Even though he’d never heard it before he knew what it meant. Quickly, he grabbed his gun out of his night stand drawer, jammed his feet into his shoes and ran to the door. He wrenched it open the same time Michael opened his. Their eyes met briefly before they both ran towards the staircase. Kit heard the sounds of the other men running as well and was about to head down the stairs when he smelled it.

“Stop!” Kit screamed.

He froze in his tracks and Michael slammed into him and almost knocked him down the stairs. The Alpha grabbed his arms to keep him from toppling over.

“What is it?” Henry asked. Since he and Joe usually were part of Michael and Kit’s squad the four of them were placed on the same floor. It was just the four of them on the highest floor in the building.

Kit turned to face them, his face set, “I smell a fire.”

They all froze for second before everyone leaped into action. Michael ran into the bathroom and pulled towels off the racks, soaking them with water. Henry went to the fire hose and broke the protective glass, dragging the hose out while Joe ran into the nearest room, which happened to be Kit’s, and looked out the window. 

“Everyone else is already outside. We’re the only ones stuck up here,” Joe called out. 

Michael came back, his arms laden with soaked towels. “We can either try and run through the flames using these, or we try to get out through the window.”

“I vote window,” Kit said. “We can use the hose to climb down.” 

They all nodded and proceeded into Kit’s bedroom. 

“You first,” Michael said. Kit wanted to protest but knew now wasn’t the time. He’d seen the flames at the bottom of the staircase and they needed to get out, fast. Kit barely stuck his foot out the window when he saw the window frame shatter beneath him from the force of a laser and quickly pulled his leg back in. 

He looked back at the other three in the room and licked his lips. Shit just got real.

“It’s not a test guys. The area is under attack.” 

 

“Come on Colt, hurry,” Nick yelled as he stood at the head of the staircase. He’d been woken from his nightmare by the sound of the alarms and smelled the fire which was two floors above the rooms he Colt, Colin, and Aaron were staying in. 

“We need supplies,” Colt said from his bedroom. Nick growled and ran to Colt’s room and found him dragging his survival kit out of the closet. He strode into the room, grabbed the bag, took hold of Colt’s hand and sprinted towards the staircase. He looked up and saw that the flames were just above their heads and practically flew down the stairs, never letting go of Colt’s hand. 

He saw the front door, swinging wide open and ran towards it. As soon as he stepped out into the night breeze he stood straight and was about to look for Colin and Aaron who had run out first when he saw the wooden door frame on his left shatter. 

“Get down,” Colt screamed and yanked Nick back into the building.

“We need to go out there,” Nick yelled.

“We’ll get shot as soon as we step foot out there,” Colt replied vehemently. 

Nick looked back towards the staircase and saw that the fire was almost at the ground floor. “I’m open to suggestions cuz if we don’t do anything we’ll either get shot or burnt.”

“Follow me,” Colt said and remained crouching as he quickly sped towards the back of the hostel. 

“Grab those metal trays,” Colt said as they passed by the kitchen, releasing Nick’s hand. 

Nick obeyed and they both grabbed the biggest metal trays they could find. 

“Think it’ll do the trick?” Nick asked.

“We’d better hope so,” Colt replied. 

They made their way quickly to the back door and then stopped, soaking in the moment. They both looked at each other and Nick fought the urge to tell the Beta to run behind him, to allow Nick to protect him. He knew Colt wouldn’t accept it so Nick swore to himself that he would protect his friend no matter what. 

“Ready?” Colt whispered.

“Ready,” Nick replied. 

“We’ll meet at that place we found today.”

Nick nodded and Colt pulled the door open, and held the tray up to cover the upper half of his body as he ran into the night. Nick absently heard the sound of several laser guns hitting the earth around them but focused on zig zagging the way they’d been trained, staying an active target. He wanted to look for Colt and reassure himself he was OK but he needed to focus on his own survival. 

It felt like an eternity but was probably only seconds when Nick plunged into the woods and ran to the meeting point he and Colt had agreed on. They’d seen it this morning when they were scouting the area. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest when he didn’t see Colt. He stood under the trees, whipping around, sniffing the air, doing anything to try and get even a hint of Colt. Suddenly, he saw the Beta burst through the trees on his right. 

“They're right behind me,” Colt panted. 

Nick grabbed his hand and the two took off running, deeper into the woods. 

 

“Going downstairs isn’t an option,” Kit said firmly. “We’d be burnt alive in seconds.”

“Then what should we do?” Joe asked, his tone showing some of his anxiety. Michael didn’t blame him. He felt pretty rattled and uncertain as well. But as the only Alpha present, he couldn’t let his fear show or it would spook everyone else. He checked that he was masking his scent, just in case some of his fear came out and affected the others. 

“We all have guns,” Michael murmured absently, his mind racing as he tried to form some sort of plan. 

“I still have that grappling gun we used in training today,” Kit said.

Michael’s eyes whipped to Kit and the Beta nodded.

“You’re doing that telepathic thing again!” Joe screamed. “Guys you have to actually talk to us.”

“Come on,” Michael said as Kit grabbed his survival kit and grappling tools for his closet. 

They proceeded to Joe’s room which was across the hall and furthest back, the one closest to the trees. 

“We’ll have to be fast,” Kit said as he began to assemble the arrow and rope. 

“Here each of you take one of these,” Michael said, handing out the wet towels he still clutched in his hands. “Use it to slide down the rope. I’ll go last and cover you guys.”

Kit was about to take aim when he heard Michael and looked at him, his eyes widening in horror. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few second before Michael smiled, “I need someone with good aim to cover me from below.”

Kit reluctantly nodded then hefted the harness holding the arrow higher. He aimed at a sturdy tree close by and fired. As soon as the arrow hit the trunk Kit jammed the metal ring with the other end of the rope into the wall, grabbed his towel, wrapped it around the wire and pushed off into the night. He felt lasers shoot past him but soon he was out of range and between the trees. He’d barely stepped onto the tree branch and removed his towel when he saw Joe barreling towards him, with Henry ready and waiting behind him. 

Kit didn’t stop to wait and see if they were OK but leaped down to the bottom of the tree and ran to the front of the clearing so he could have the best view to watch Michael as he leaped through the window. He set his laser to stun, saw where the lasers were coming from and shot at them, barely registering when he hit two of the attackers. 

As soon as Michael made it into the trees Kit sprinted back and saw the three men climb down the tree. 

“We gotta run. Those bastards are going to come after us,” Henry said. 

Wordlessly, the took off into the night.. 

 

“I think we lost them,” Nick panted an hour later.

“It’s about time,” Colt replied, wheezing behind Nick. He felt Nick squeeze his hand and realized that they’d never let go as they pelted through the woods, dodging the lasers that kept coming from behind them.

Slowly, Colt flexed his fingers and saw how pale they looked. He’d lost all sensation in it as Nick held onto him and pulled him forward. Colt was grateful for that. He knew that if he had run on his own he wouldn’t have been able to escape. He’d almost stumbled three times and each time Nick had pulled him up, shouting back words of encouragement. Colt didn’t even think Nick realized what he’d done. 

He looked up at Nick and saw him looking around warily, assessing their surroundings. 

“We need to find shelter,” Colt said. 

Nick nodded and they began to walk slightly to the left. Colt noticed that Nick still hadn’t released the strong hold he had on his hand. 

“You can let go now,” Colt said. 

Nick started and looked down at their hands, his pale hand clutching the Beta’s slightly tanned one and released him.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be stupid. If you hadn’t held onto me I wouldn’t have made it.”

Nick glared at him fiercely, “Don’t say that. You would have been fine.”

Colt was about to protest but realized how spooked Nick still looked and nodded. “Yeah, I am a stubborn Beta after all.” He smiled, trying to ease Nick’s tension but the Alpha just turned around and proceeded to walk.

They continued in silence for at least half an hour before Nick’s keener eyes spotted the cave. Nick insisted on going in first to check if there were any wild animals outside while Colt collected several branches to hide the entrance from any pursuers. 

“We’re all clear,” Nick called out. Colt bent forward slightly and made his way into the cave, arranging the branches behind him so not a single inch of the cave could be seen. He went forward a bit further until they reached a small empty space. The ceiling was a bit low so they’d have to bend double but there was enough room for them to sleep side by side and still leave a couple of feet between them. 

“Nice crib,” Colt said as he plopped down next to Nick. “All it needs is a mini fridge, some beer, and a TV.” 

“How can you joke right now?” Nick asked angrily. “The base was compromised. No way that was part of our training.”

“Are you sure about that? The military guys are pretty intense. Some of their ideas are frickin crazy.”

Nick thought about it for a few seconds. “It doesn't matter. Whether or not it was a test we have to survive the next few days and get back to the base. Or at least contact them.” 

“You’re right. I say we grab some shut eye and head out in the morning. I think there’s a town about twenty kilometers away. We can try and call the base from there.”

“You sleep. I’ll keep a look out.” 

“Fine. But only if you wake me up and we switch in two hours.”

Nick didn’t reply and Colt felt annoyed, “Nick, if you don’t wake me up in two hours I swear I won’t talk to you until we get back to the base.”

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise, “That seems pretty childish.”

“We’re both pretty childish. It felt appropriate,” Colt replied smiling. 

Nick sighed, “Fine, I’ll wake you up in two hours.” 

Colt nodded, slid down until he lay flat on his back and tried to sleep. But his mind was still reeling and his adrenaline was still pumping. He cracked an eye open slightly to peek at Nick and saw the Alpha going through Colt’s survival kit. He was counting the supplies inside silently, and Colt couldn't help smiling at how meticulous the Alpha was. He was kind of cute in his own way. Settling down against the uncomfortable rocks, Colt once again tried to sleep. 

 

“Do you think they’re still behind us?” Kit said, hands on his knees, fighting the urge to lay on the ground and never get up again.

Michael stood next to him, his hands on his hips as he breathed deeply and tried to calm his racing heart. The four of them had barely run for five minutes before they’d been attacked from behind. They’d all run off in different directions and somehow he and Kit had managed to stick together. Since then they’d been running non stop for almost two hours and even his Alpha body was feeling the strain. 

“I think so. I hope Joe and Henry are OK.".

“Yeah,” Kit said, his brow furrowed in concern. Although Kit wasn’t as close to the other two as he was to Michael, he still felt a close bond as teammates with the other two Betas. Michael was glad. Kit needed more people in his life besides him and Flynn.

“We should find a place to sleep for the night. A cave or something.”

“I have a better idea,” Kit said, standing up. He held up the towel he still clutched in his hand.

“You still have that?” Michael exclaimed.

Kit raised an eyebrow and Michael realized the Beta was looking down on him. “You take whatever you can get.”

“Hey, I held onto the survival kit,” Michael protested, holding up the bag.

“Good. We’d be doomed without it. I’m pretty sure there’s a secure cellphone in there.”

Michael sat on the grass and began to rummage in the bag. As usual, the kit had everything they would need in a crisis. Two water bottles, some military energy bars that were designed to fill their stomachs and boost their energy after three bites. A compass, flashlight, lighter, swiss army knife, a blanket and-

“Dude, there’s no phone in here.”

Kit froze and Michael’s brain kicked into overdrive as well. 

“If they took it out,” Kit said thoughtfully, “Then this might be a test.”

“Or they took it out for another test,” Michael pointed out. 

Kit shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. Whether or not this is a test we need to get out of these woods and make it back to the base.”

“We could always just call them from a landline somewhere.”

Kit looked down at Michael, his eyes somber, “Michael, who knew we were coming on this retreat?”

“The people on the base.”

“And assume that this was a real attack. The purpose being to kill all the possible new Wolves and Hawks. For all we know they might be attacking the actual troops right now. How do you think they knew where we were? This was a secure location and government territory.”

Michael’s eyes widened, “You think there’s a mole?”

“Maybe. But if it is a test, then the higher ups would want us to think worst case scenario. They would see us calling when there’s a possibility the base is compromised as a failure.”

Michael reflected on Kit’s idea and nodded, “You’re right. Test or no test our priority is to get back to the base.”

“Good. Now, lets climb some trees.”

A few minutes later they had climbed a sturdy tree and sat on adjacent branches. Kit instructed Michael on how to tie the blanket securely so he didn’t fall but it also didn’t cut of his circulation so he’d be numb in the morning.

“How do you know how to do this?”

“Sometimes when I ran away I used to tie myself to some trees. Best way to hide.”

Michael chuckled and crossed his arms, “You must have driven your parents crazy.”

“They were angry a lot.”

“I bet they were worried too.”

Kit was silent for a few moments and Michael almost kicked himself. Interfering and presuming to know how his parents felt probably wasn’t what the Beta needed to hear.

“Maybe they were. I didn’t notice though. All I saw were people who were trying to tell me how to live. And it wasn’t a life I wanted.”

“You didn’t have anyone on your side?”

Michael saw Kit smile softly in the faint moonlight. “My grandfather. He was a cop for forty years. I used to love to listen to his stories about being on the field, solving cases and helping people. He was my hero. He was the only one who ever encouraged me to be myself. He’s the one who actually helped me convince my family to let me join the military.”

“He sounds like a great guy,” Michael replied softly.

“He is. The best.” 

Michael sat quietly, thinking about his own family. He remembered his father’s steely voice telling him “Once you walk out that door, you’re not a Hastings anymore.” Any time he’d felt like calling them the last year he’d recall his father’s cold tone and held back. He didn’t have a home anymore or a family. 

“What about you?” Kit asked. “What’s your family like.”

Michael shifted then stopped as he felt his body sway on the branch. “Not much to tell really. I cut ties with them before I joined the military so I try not to think about them.”

Kit paused for a moment before he replied softly, “I’m sorry Michael.”

Michael grinned and looked over at him, “Nah it’s fine. It is what it is.”

“I’m sure they miss you,” Kit said.

Michael knew Kit didn't believe the comforting words he said but the fact that he said it anyway showed how close they’d gotten that he was willing to lie to make him feel better. 

“Probably. We should get some sleep.”

“Good idea. I’ll take first watch.”

Michael almost protested but remembered Kit’s horrified expression when he realized that Michael was letting everyone go first when they leaped out of the burning building, essentially sacrificing himself. 

“Sure, thanks. I’m pretty beat.” With that Michael closed his eyes and had the most uncomfortable sleep he’d had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to quickly post this. Phew this chapter was intense!  
> I'm excited for the next one, Nick's backstory! Prepare yourself guys.


	15. Chapter 15

 

“We should stop here for the night,” Colt said.

 

“We can keep going. There’s still some sunlight left,” Nick replied mildly.

 

Colt sighed, “You’re right but you know what Nick, you’re exhausted.”

 

Nick recoiled at Colt’s words, “I am not!”

 

“You think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been stumbling more often,” Colt accused. “Or the fact that you’ve been pretending to sleep the last two nights.”

 

Nick looked away, “How’d you know I was pretending?”

 

“Because you’re breathing wasn’t right. I figured you’d eventually doze off but you never did. We still have at least another day left before we reach the town and you need to rest. So we’re going to stop early today and you’re going to sleep.”

 

Nick opened his mouth to protest but Colt just glared at him. He finally sighed and laid down on the ground, putting his bag behind his head. “Wake me up in a bit.”

 

“I’ll wake you up when I feel you’ve had enough sleep.”

 

“Sheesh bitch bitch nag nag.”

 

Colt knew he should have been angry and wanted to kick him but he just grinned and shook his head. He knew Nick didn’t mean to, and he’d be furious if he knew, how cute Colt found him when he acted like, well, a child. Or a rebellious teen.

 

He sat down under the tree closest to Nick and looked up at the sky as the sunlight faded. They’d been trekking through the forest for two days. Their original plan of going to the nearest town was quickly scrapped when they woke up the first day and realized the enemy might be waiting for them there given it’s proximity to the government hostel. Instead they found another town, a couple hundred kilometers away that they felt more comfortable heading towards.

 

Lost in thought, Colt marvelled at all the new things he’d learned about Nick since he stopped being a total jackass, and realized how much he was coming to like the belligerent Alpha. Over the last few months Colt had noticed that Nick had a vulnerable side to him and how lonely the Alpha was. He definitely didn’t know how to control his anger and emotions and still sometimes hurled them at Colt like a child. But while before they had been abusive and insulting, now they just seemed petulant and, in a way, honest. Nick didn’t hide how he felt and that made Colt happy. It was better than the liars and pretenders he knew.

 

The last two days allowed Colt to add more to the list though. He noticed how responsible Nick could be and how willing he was to listen to Colt’s advice and was actually fine with discussing their plans.  Most importantly, and perhaps the most shocking, was how much he looked out for Colt. He always kept checking to see if the Beta was tired, gave him extra food even though as an Alpha he needed more, and barely sipped the water so Colt would have some. Colt felt touched but also annoyed since this added to Nick’s already exhausted body. He’d actually blown up at the Alpha a few hours ago, telling him if he didn’t eat properly he was putting them in danger by being a dead weight. Nick had grumpily eaten half an energy bar, glaring at Colt the whole time. Colt chuckled at the memory and folded his arms behind his head, enjoying the peaceful silence.

  
  
  


_Nick walked down the hallway, his whole body trembling and sweating._

_“Just open the door,’ the voice whispered._

 

_Nick shook his head. He didn’t want to open the door. He knew what was behind it and he didn’t want to see it._

 

_“Open it. You have to. It’s your fault anyway. You have to accept it”_

 

_Nick swallowed and stepped forward, his hands shaking as he twisted the doorknob slowly. The door creaked open and Nick looked down and saw the pool of blood. He panicked and turned away, trying to run but his feet were glued to the ground._

 

_“You can’t leave,” a soft voice called out to him. Nick tensed as he recognized the voice and turned around, seeing his little brother, blood flowing in great gushes from slashes on his wrists._

 

_“You have to face it Nicky. Face me. Face what you’ve done. Murderer.”_

 

_“No” Nick shouted. “I didn’t do it. I didn’t mean it.”_

 

_“It doesn’t matter. Your hands are covered with my blood anyway.”_

 

_Nick looked down and saw that his hands were drenched in blood and he screamed._

 

“Wake up Nick! Wake up!”

 

Nick thrashed against the force that was shaking him, trying to push it away. He felt someone slap his face and looked up, seeing Colt’s concerned face staring down at him.

 

Panting Nick looked down at his hands and saw that they were clean. A dream. It was always a dream. But at the same time it wasn’t. He placed his hands on his face, and tried to stop his body from trembling. When would he stop thinking about Connor? Stop thinking about what he’d done to his little brother?

 

When his body finally stopped shaking he pulled his hands away from his face and looked around for Colt. He didn’t know what the Beta thought or what he’d do now that he’d seen how emotionally broken Nick was. He was surprised to see the Beta sitting a few feet away, his back turned towards him. Was he disgusted by what he perceived as Nick’s weakness? Nick didn’t blame him. His whole family thought he was weak.

 

The Beta finally turned to look at him, his face expressionless. “You want to talk about it?”

 

Nick shook his head. What was there to say? What good would it do? His father told him to never talk about it. That it would shame Nick and his family. That no one would understand or care. Suddenly, he felt Colt’s hand on his bent knee and looked up into the Beta’s sparkling green eyes, seeing only compassion on his face.

 

“Nick, talk to me. I’ll listen.”

 

Nick wanted to tell him no, to fuck off, that it was none of his business, that it didn’t matter if he talked, it didn’t matter what he felt. But he couldn’t do it. Colt kept staring at him, and he was so pure, so honest, and right. So different from him. He knew he was tainted and Colt shouldn’t even come near him. He had to tell him, make him understand that he didn’t deserve Colt’s understanding or kindness. That he needed to get away from him.

 

“I had a brother. His name was Connor,” Nick rasped, his voice shaking slightly. “He was only two years younger than me.” Nick swallowed, “He was a Beta.”

 

Colt blinked but otherwise didn’t show any reaction to the news that a Beta was born into an Alpha and Omega family. It didn’t happen often but occasionally there were some odd births here and there.

 

“He was...my baby brother. From the day he was born I swore I’d protect him, be there for him. Even at two I already knew my house wasn’t right. No one hit me or abused me or anything. But no one really talked to me or hugged me or showed me any affection. So I swore I’d do that for Connor. I’d give him all the affection I didn’t get from my parents. At the time I didn’t know what a Beta was. I dimly felt that my family ignored him more than me but I didn’t understand it.

 

“Then, when I was six, I finally realized, what it meant to be a Beta. Connor tried to join my training and my dad...he hit him. My dad never hit me or any of my siblings before so I was shocked. He screamed at Connor ‘You’re a Beta. You can’t be an Alpha. Know your place.’ After that it became a mantra in our house. Any time Connor tried to do something I did my family would tell him to know his place. But Connor didn’t listen. He was hurt, I could tell. But he was determined. Which made me love him even more. To me, he was the strongest person in our house. Stronger than me.”

 

Nick paused and swallowed. Now that he was getting to the emotional part of his story he was finding it harder to continue.

 

“He sounds like an amazing brother,” Colt commented gently.

 

Nick smiled slightly, his eyes burning as they pooled with tears and he recalled Connor, the only person he'd ever cared about. “He was the best. Someone anyone would be proud to call a friend and brother. We used to come up with dreams and plans on how we’d join the military together, work on the same team and fight crime side by side. But...my dad didn’t see it that way. One day, I messed up on a fitness test. It wasn’t a big deal. I accidentally kicked the mannequin on the shins rather than the stomach because I didn’t lift my leg high enough. But my dad found out and he…” Nick licked his lips and wiped some sweat from his forehead. “He beat up Connor. Almost broke his arm. Afterwards he told me it was because I was distracted by my pathetic feelings for an incompetent and useless Beta that I messed up. And if I didn’t keep my distance from Connor and do well in my training then he’d take it out on Connor. He wouldn’t hurt me. I was a precious Alpha. So he hurt my brother instead.”

 

“That bastard,” Colt said, his nostrils flaring in rage.

 

“He definitely is. I was only thirteen at the time so I didn’t know how to fight back. I listened to him. I didn’t tell Connor why because I knew he’d tell me it didn’t matter and he’d take on all the hits but I couldn’t do that to him. I swore to protect him and if that meant ignoring him so be it.”

 

Absently, Nick realized that he was weeping, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and wiped them away impatiently. He’d never talked about his brother before to anyone and the pain of it was something Nick didn’t know how to handle.

 

“I swore I wouldn’t hurt him,” he continued, his voice shaking even harder. “But I did. Everyday. Whenever I ignored him, pretended not to see him, avoided him. It hurt him. He kept training though.” Nick laughed dryly. “He was a stubborn Beta, just like you and he was determined to show the world what he was made of. I used to watch him secretly and felt so proud of him. I thought he was so strong and powerful. That one day he’d prove my dad wrong and we would join the military together, just like we planned. I kept dreaming of that day while I ignored him. Then one day, when he was only fifteen... He was gone.”

 

“What do you mean?” Colt prompted when he saw that Nick wasn’t going to continue.

 

“He didn’t show up for dinner and my dad said to just leave him. He didn’t show up for breakfast either and my dad said he was just throwing a fit. It wasn’t until the day after he disappeared that I went looking for him. I went to his bedroom and it was empty. I thought maybe he ran away, that he’d finally had enough and decided to do it on his own. Then I checked the bathroom.”

 

Nick stared off into the distance, lost in his memories as tears freely flowed down his cheeks. His voice cracked and he had to force the words out. “He was there. And there was so much blood.” Nick could taste the tears on his mouth and couldn’t even wipe them away. “He’d filled the tub and cut his wrist. My baby brother. He was there for a whole day. He lay there in his own blood for a whole day and no one knew. I didn’t know!” Nick realized he was screaming and couldn’t control himself.

 

“I swore to protect him! I swore! And instead I let him die, alone!”

 

Nick sobbed and covered his face with his hands, weeping uncontrollably, his whole body shaking. He felt Colt wrap his arms around him and wanted to scream at him not to touch him, that he didn’t deserve any sympathy, that he’d contaminate him. But his arms felt so good wrapped around him and Nick mewled and wrapped his own arms around the Beta, screaming and crying for the brother he’d loved and lost.

 

He didn’t know how long he cried for. When he was done his head hurt and his eyes and throat felt dry. He released Colt and leaned back against the tree, breathing heavily and exhausted.

 

“Is that why you were horrible to me? Because I reminded you of your brother?” Colt asked softly.

 

Nick looked at Colt unflinchingly, determined to reveal everything, all his sins, to the Beta. “Yes. You reminded me of Connor. And I hated you for it. My brother, a Beta, tried so hard and couldn’t do it. He broke. I thought, why should you win? Why should you succeed when my brother didn’t. I thought you’d break eventually but you never did. And that’s when I gave up.”

 

“And that’s when you decided to help me instead.”

 

Nick laughed in a raspy voice. “I didn’t help you Colt. You always did it all on your own.”

 

“You helped me get away from those attackers two days ago. You helped me when I couldn’t get out of that mudflat last week.”

 

“That mudflat obstacle course wasn’t a fair test anyway.”

 

“My point is. Maybe you were a jerk but you aren’t one now. And your brother knew that.”

 

Nick balled his fists in fury, “All my brother knew was that his older brother who was always there for him decided he wasn’t worth his time anymore. That he didn’t care about him. That’s what my brother knew.”

 

Colt shook his head and Nick couldn’t contain his anger. He lunged at the Beta and pushed him into the ground, leaning over him so they were face to face. “Don’t tell me what my brother felt,’ he hissed.

 

“Aren’t you doing that yourself?” Colt replied calmly. “You’re so convinced you know everything. That you know how I feel and how your brother felt. You don’t even know why your brother killed himself.”

 

“He did it because I let him down!” Nick screamed.

 

“He did it because of your father,” Colt yelled back. “If you’re going to blame anyone blame him! You were just a kid! You did what you could.”

 

“That’s not an excuse,” Nick said, pushing off the ground and  leaned back. Colt sat up and Nick saw that their legs were still entangled in each other. He tried to untangle them but Colt exerted pressure and held on.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I just noticed. I can’t believe I never realized it before. You never let me touch you.”

 

Nick scoffed, “What are you talking about.”

 

“I’m serious. Even when we spar and stuff you try and keep your distance. Why?”

 

Nick looked away. “I hurt you. I don’t deserve to touch you.”

 

Nick felt Colt lean forward and next thing he knew Colt was cupping his face in his hands. “What are you doing?” Nick asked desperately. He tried to pull away but Colt was still pinning his legs and his grip on Nick’s face was too strong. Colt gazed deeply into Nick’s eyes for...he didn’t know what. Nick willed himself to look away but he couldn’t.

 

“You blame yourself. For everything. Don’t you?” Colt asked.

 

Nick swallowed, “It is my fault.”

 

“And I forgave you. Why don’t you believe that?”

 

“Because I don’t deserve forgiveness,” Nick whispered in a quivering voice.

 

“Then, I just need to convince you that you do.” With that Colt finally released Nick and stood up, leaving him in a tangled and confused mess on the ground.

 

“I’m going to get some water from the nearby lake.”

 

Nick watched the Beta disappear into the trees and still his heart wouldn’t stop racing. He’d never gotten so close to the Beta before and hadn’t realized how beautiful his eyes were. He knew they were green, but there was a hint of brown in them as well, just a small circle around the iris. Nick had been mesmerized by it.

 

Nick looked down at his hands and ran his hands through his tangled hair. He must look a mess. He still couldn’t believe he’d told Colt everything. But he had to. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. And...he was glad he told him. He wanted someone to know, to understand, then maybe...maybe what? He could move on? How could he, knowing he’d killed his baby brother, that he hurt others the way his father did. But maybe it wasn’t too late for him? Otherwise Colt wouldn’t have hugged him so fiercely and told him he forgave him. Could he hope? Could he finally be forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got stable internet, just in time for my regular Wednesday update! Yay!!
> 
> There you have it guys, the reason Nick is, well, Nick. I hope this sheds more light on his character and you root for him like I am! I mentioned before that when I write I imagine myself as the characters. I really felt it with this chapter and starting crying as I wrote Nick's confession and emotional breakdown. I'm pretty close to my own younger brother and it just killed me writing about Nick's pain.
> 
> That's 3 character backstories done, and we have some more on the way. There will be one more before Part 1 is over and we begin Part 2, but I won't tell you which character :).  
> Chocolate_Cloud asked me about the universe I'm creating and I mentioned that in Part 2 the characters' world is going to change and get even bigger. I don't want to say anymore and spoil it but look forward to it! FYI, there are 5 chapters left in Part 1 if you were wondering.


	16. Chapter 16

Kit huddled behind the tree, scanning the area, his ears pricked for any hints that someone was nearby. He stood perfectly still, his muscles tense and ready to run if he so much as heard or saw anything twitch.

He felt Michael tap his shoulder from behind and turned to look at him. Michael signaled to him with the gestures they’d learned at the base that the coast was clear and they should move on. Kit nodded and they cautiously darted from tree to tree, pausing constantly to make sure they hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention. They continued this way for another half an hour before they determined that no one was following them.

“Man those guys would not let up,” Michael sighed.

“Yeah. I didn’t think they'd still be following us. It’s been four days already. You'd think they would have given up by now.”

“Still think this isn’t a test?”

Kit paused, “I don’t know. And like I said it doesn’t matter. We have to get back to the base. Where do you think we are anyway?”

Michael took the map out of his back pocket and they laid it on a giant rock so they could both look at it. 

“We were here when those gunman started shooting at us,” Michael said, pointing at a spot that was forty kilometers away from the highway they were trying to make their way towards.

“We ran east for about an hour so I think we’re here,” Kit pointed at another spot, further away from the highway and closer to a town Kit thought would be too dangerous and obvious to go to. “I don’t like it but going to the town might be a good idea. There are smaller roads leading from it to the city. Might be our best bet at this point.

Michael nodded and put the map away, “Lead the way.” 

Kit started walking towards the town, masking his surprise that once again Michael was letting him take the lead. Although Kit already knew Michael wasn’t a typical Alpha, being on the run together the last four days, alone, revealed just how different. Not only was Michael nice and supportive, he also never let Kit feel he was less powerful or important because of his status as a Beta. If there was something he knew how to do better, Michael let him take the lead and boss him around. Kit knew about Alpha pride and how much they valued being in control and couldn’t reconcile all he knew with this Alpha. He finally decided not to try and pigeon hole Michael into the role of an Alpha and just get to know him as a person. Kit wasn’t exactly a typical Omega and Colt wasn’t a typical Beta, why couldn’t Michael be a non-typical Alpha? 

Kit knew he should accept this, but he really didn’t want to as it made it even harder not to be attracted to Michael. He was already being drawn to him before all this, and his body certainly wanted to pounce on the Alpha. He’d had to bury his face into clumps of leaves he kept gathering to try and stifle the Alpha’s scent at night. It was hard enough to resist while they had a wall between them, it was almost impossible out in the open when they were sleeping barely five feet away from each other. 

Shaking his head, Kit focused on the present. He needed to pay attention. Those men might still be out there. Two hours later they were thinking of taking a short break when they heard some voices closeby. They quickly looked at each other then spread out, standing behind trees ten feet and parallel to each other. The voices were coming towards them and they stood ready to pounce. Kit’s whole body tensed as the voices got closer and closer. He heard the grass rustle as the two male voices got louder. He braced himself, looked at Michael and counted down. Three. Two. One.

Kit jumped at the same time Michael did, leaping onto one of the men. Kit put his arms around the man’s neck, almost hanging since the man was almost a foot taller than him and he put him in a headlock. The man thrashed and fought against Kit’s grip, trying to pry his arms away but Kit only held on tighter, allowing his weight and position hanging in the air to pull the man further back and exert more pressure on his neck. 

“Kit let him go!” 

Surprised by the voice, Kit released the man who quickly clutched his throat, coughing and gasping for air. 

“Colt!” Kit exclaimed, taking in the sight of the Beta standing next to Michael. He looked down and realized that the person he’d nearly choked to death was Nicholas Chambers. THAT Nicholas Chambers. Well shit. 

“Ah, sorry. We thought you were the enemy,” Kit winced. Nick didn’t respond and continued to cough, his face still red.

“It’s OK. We understand,” Colt replied, eyeing Nick and trying to suppress a smile. “As Hawks you’re out in the field more and have to be more cautious. I’m guessing you were being chased a little while ago.”

Michael nodded and told Colt how they were casually making their way to the highway when they heard people approaching. They’d barely started to run when the lasers started flying. 

“Those bastards aren’t letting up. We should be careful. They could still be coming,” Michael stated.

Colt nodded and Kit was relieved to see that Nick’s breathing and coloring was back to normal, though he was still rubbing his throat. 

“We’ve been lucky and haven’t been chased. Yet,” Colt said.

“Yeah you have been lucky,” Kit said, his voice laced with irritation now that he knew Nick was fine and the Alpha didn’t seem angry at him. He wasn’t even really looking at him, glaring at Michael instead. Alphas. “They would have easily found you, loud as you were.”

Colt sighed and crossed his arms, “That’s true. We do some field training but it’s nowhere near as intense as yours. We haven’t been trained to walk quietly and be aware at all times.”

“We were doing fine,” Nick protested in a croak. 

“Sure you were,” Michael muttered. “And I’m sure those men who chased us wouldn’t have found you, stomping around like elephants in a tea shop. We heard you when you were several yards away.”

Nick glared at Michael and stood straight, his hands dropping to his side. Kit could smell their annoyance and it made him tense, uncertain what to do with two irate Alphas. Colt didn’t seem to have that problem as he smoothly stepped between the two.

“Sheath your knots you two. We don't have time for this crap right now. There are still gunmen after us, we’re running out of food and we still need to get back to the base. So we need to work together. Alright?” Colt eyed the two Alphas until they finally nodded.

“Good. Now that that’s settled, what were you guys planning to do?”

Michael and Kit looked at each other and quickly looked away. Kit knew their plan wasn’t the best but he’d been the one to come up with it and Michael seemed fine with the idea. It was completely different talking about it to other people though, especially Wolves.

Michael cleared his throat and Kit was gratefully he decided to take the bullet, “We actually were trying to get to the highway and follow it back to the base. Maybe hitch a ride or something.”

Nick snorted, “Oh and you didn’t think the enemy predicted that? That they wouldn’t have covered all the major roads? Smart.”

“Nick,” Colt admonished and the Alpha looked at the ground. Kit and Michael couldn't have masked their shock if they tried. Kit didn't know the Alpha personally but he’d hear about him around the base. Everyone talked about Colt and Nick and their epic rivalry, and he’d seen how violently he behaved and spoke that day they were doing trust exercises. Kit figured the Alpha was arrogant and selfish. So it was hard to reconcile that assessment with the slightly submissive Alpha in front of him. 

Michael’s eyes flicked back and forth between Colt and Nick. He’d known Nick when they were kids and hated his overbearing and spiteful behaviour. And their encounter a few weeks ago revealed that Nick hadn’t changed. But he seemed different somehow. Michael’s eyes stayed on the Beta who was outlining the plan he and Nick had, taking in his commanding stance and confident voice. Something about this Beta had affected the autocratic Alpha. Michael didn’t believe Nick had changed but if he could, if he did somehow become a decent human being, it would make everything easier. 

“So our plan, while feasible, won’t work with two people,” Colt finished off.

“We could still make it work,” Nick replied thoughtfully. 

Michael realized he hadn’t heard a word they said and couldn’t add his own opinion. He looked at Kit, expecting him to jump in with his own ideas. But Kit simply stood back, arms behind him and Michael realized he was waiting for Colt to tell him what to do. It made sense though. While Kit was one of the most strong willed people he knew, he was a foot soldier. He prefered taking orders rather than planning every detail. As Wolves, Nick and Colt were trained to think and coordinate missions. This was their area of expertise. And he and Kit had to trust them. He didn’t think he could trust Nick, but Kit said he liked Colt and that meant a lot. He was willing to give the Beta Wolf a chance.

Nick and Colt were huddled together, murmuring while they looked at the map for several minutes before they finally turned to look at them.

“OK, here’s the plan,” Colt said. “Now that there’s four of us it actually makes things easier. There’s a town closeby. We’ll probably get there in about an hour. There’s a high possibility there are soldiers waiting to kill us there. So Kit, you’re going to go in first. From what I’ve seen you’re stealthy and as a Beta you won’t stand out the way Michael would. This is farmer country so there are huge backyards here. You’re going to sneak into one that has some laundry hanging outside. The first thing we need to do is disguise ourselves so grab what you can and think will hide us. Women’s clothes are also an option. You and I can wear those. It’ll throw the hunters off our tracks even more since they’ll be on the lookout for men. Once we’re dressed we’re going to go into town, find a car, hotwire it and drive back to the base.”

“We’re going to steal a car? Isn’t that illegal?” Michael asked.

“In this situation it’s not,” Nick replied smoothly. “The government will reimburse them once we get back to the base and actually give them a reward for helping us out. Indirect help but still. Only question is, do either of you know how to hotwire a car? Cuz these aren’t like the military vehicles and regular cars that run on electricity and use minimal wiring. In a town like this you bet these are old clunkers with actual wires and keys.”

“I can do it,” Kit said. “My grandpa liked old cars and he taught me about them.”

“Sounds good. Let’s roll,” Colt said cheerfully, snapping the map closed. 

 

An hour and a half later, Colt stood between Nick and Michael in a thicket of trees on the outskirts of the town, his dulled Beta sense of smell detecting the antagonism between them. 

“He’s taking too long,” Nick grumbled.

“It’s only been twenty minutes since he brought us clothes,” Michael shot back. “Give him a chance would you.”

Colt sighed, “Guys, if you don’t shut up I swear I’m gonna kick you in the balls. Then you won’t have the oxygen to even complain.” His statement was met with silence and Colt suppressed as smile. Alphas were so easy.

Colt looked at Nick out of the corner of his eye and struggled not to burst out laughing. It really was a country town, full of country clothes. Which definitely did not fit the city slick Nick. While he’d been fast, Kit had also been thorough in picking their disguises. He’d found a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt for Michael, a skirt and blouse for himself, a long sleeved sundress for Colt...and the best, most worn out and well used overalls for Nick. Colt had to hide his mirth at Nick’s shocked expression but Michael had just burst out laughing which made everything so much worse. 

“Why do I have to wear this?” Nick asked, kicking the offending pair of blue denim on the ground and looking down at it with loathing.

“I told you. The shirt is too big for you and the overalls will be too small for Michael,” Colt soothed. “It’s only till we get back to the base.”

“Yeah, then everyone will see you,” Michael chuckled.

Nick probably would have gone for his throat if Colt hadn’t stepped in and whispered, “I know this sucks but really, all these clothes do. I have to wear a frickin dress and Kit has to wear a skirt. You don’t think we feel awkward?”

“Yeah but-” Nick stopped himself but Colt knew what he was going to say and wasn’t going to let him off easy.

“What? Cuz we’re Betas we don’t mind wearing women’s clothes? We’re still males Nick. Being a Beta doesn’t take away from that. But we know what needs to be done and we don’t mind doing what we have to to survive.”

Nick had blushed in shame, nodded and put on the overalls without saying anything else. 

As he looked at Nick while waiting for Kit to come back with the car, Colt thought back to what Nick had told him two days ago about his brother. So much of the mystery that was Nick Chambers seemed clearer now. His resentment towards Betas, his almost overwhelming desire to always win, and his anger. Colt always figured Nick hated him and other Betas just because he thought he was better. Now he knew the reason Nick was always so aggressive was because he really hated himself. He hated that he couldn’t please his father, that he was seen as useless, that he couldn’t seem to excel the way an Alpha should in his father’s eyes, but mostly he hated himself for not being able to save his brother. For failing.

Now that he knew all this, Colt didn’t know what to do with it. He was glad Nick told him and he had already decided to shoulder anything Nick shared with him. But he hadn’t realized how fragile Nick truly was. How was he going to help him? Because no matter what, Colt was determined to convince the traumatized Alpha that he was worthy.

“He’s here,” Michael said.

Colt heard the sound of the engine and the three men stepped out to meet the Beta. Kit pulled up in front of them, wearing the blouse and skirt he picked out for himself along with a bonnet to hide his short hair. 

“You OK with me driving the rest of the way?” Kit asked Colt.

“Actually,” Nick said softly, “It’s better if Michael drives. This is a pretty conservative town. People would find it weird for a female Beta to drive when there’s clearly two Alphas in the car.”

“He’s probably right,” Colt smiled weakly, surprised by how gently Nick spoke to Kit. Usually he was harsh whenever he talked to any Beta, besides Colt. He obviously didn’t want to offend Kit and Colt felt his heart warm at the change. 

Kit nodded and he switched places with Michael, sliding into the passenger seat instead so Colt and Nick could sit in the back. 

“Any idea on how we’ll actually get on the base?” Michael asked once they were driving down the road and heading towards the highway. “Kit figures someone on the base might be in on this and won’t want us coming back.”

“If this isn’t a test he’s probably right,” Colt agreed. 

“But there’s not much they can do about it,” Nick continued. “As soon as we’re on the base we’ll stand out in this hunk of junk. No one would try and actually attack us while all eyes are on us.”

And thus began the quietest and most tense car ride Colt had ever been on.

 

“We’re almost there,” Michael said and he saw Kit tense next to him. Kit still felt something was wrong despite Nick and Colt’s reassurances and Michael decided to trust his friend. They’d almost died several times the last few days. It was hard to stop being paranoid.

If Michael wasn’t impressed before by Kit’s survival ability, the past four days would have really driven those skills home. Kit had been amazing, insisting they sleep in the trees every night which actually helped them avoid being eaten by a bear that came to their tree one night. He’d been able to ration their food properly and even caught a fish one day. Michael couldn’t help feeling more and more attracted and drawn to the Beta. He was smart, fast on his feet, a quick thinker, kind, and beautiful. While his eyes were a normal shade of brown as expected of Betas, his hair was the darkest shade of black he’d ever seen and complimented his bronze skin perfectly. It’s not like he was falling for the Beta, but he definitely found him attractive. It wasn’t really a problem though. It’s not like he was going to act on it. Kit had made it perfectly clear since day one that he was a soldier and here to do his job. He wasn’t interested in anything romantic and Michael respected him too much to try and change his mind. 

“OK guys, moment of truth,” Colt said and Michael took a deep breath, pulling up to the front gates of the base and rolling down his window, turning the handle repeatedly until it slowly came down. It took forever. Stupid old cars. 

The soldier on duty came up to the window while three others aimed their guns at their car.

“Who are you and why are you here?” the guard asked in an aggressive voice, his visor shielding his face. 

“My name is Michael Andrews. This is Kit Kelly, Colt Saunders, and Nicholas Chambers. We’re cadets and were on a training mission on the outskirts of the country when our training camp was attacked.”

“Do you have any proof or ID?”

“Balthazar,” Nick’s voice boomed authoritatively from the back seat, full of Alpha authority.

The guard froze. “Balthazar?”

“Yes, Balthazar,” Nick repeated, his face serious. Everyone in the car froze, their bodies ready to act if the guards appeared ready to open fire.

“Open the gates,” the guard called out, stepping back. 

Not even looking at the guards, Michael calmly drove through the gates. It wasn’t until they were safely down the drive and the window was closed that they all breathed a sigh of relief.

“What the hell was that?” Michael exclaimed. 

“It’s a code word,” Colt replied smoothly. “We were given it last month and told to use it in case of an emergency. All Wolves get one. I’m pretty sure Hawks get one too at some point.”

“Figures you guys get the perks,” Michael mumbled. 

“Jealous Andrews,” Nick taunted.

Michael felt his irritation rise and he was about to respond when Kit gasped, and pointed, “Look, there’s Sergeant Carter! And Warner.”

“Looks like Miller is with them too,” Colt said, leaning forward between Michael and Kit. Michael drove towards the edge of the field where the three stood and parked the car. Once the engine was off they all stepped out and lined up in front of their superiors, their hands raised in salutes and standing tall.

“At ease,” Miller said and the four cadets relaxed their stances. 

“Report,” Warner barked.

They all went quiet and Michael wasn’t sure who should talk first. As Wolves, it was probably expected that Nick and Colt would do all the talking.

“Sir,” Colt finally started. “Our base was attacked.”

“And? Where are the rest?” Carter asked, her voice devoid of all emotion.

Everyone froze and Michael tried not to gulp. Their theory that it was a test was flying out the window in the face of the stern faces in front of him. 

“We all separated sir,” Nick said. “We kept an eye out for the others but didn’t see anyone. Saunders and I were lucky we even ran into Andrews and Kelly. If we hadn’t found them we wouldn’t have been able to make it back the way we did.”

Michael’s jaw almost dropped in shock. Was Nick the Dick actually praising him and Kit? What the hell had happened to the Alpha in the woods?

“Really? And why’s that?” Miller asked.

“Saunders and I are good at planning sir but we didn’t know how to execute any of it. If it weren’t for Kelly’s action we wouldn’t have been able to obtain these disguises and the car.”

“Interesting. Because some of the others who got back were perfectly able to do it on their own.”

Michael really couldn’t hide his emotions at this point and his voice was probably more excited and accusing than it should have been, “The others made it? Who?”

If their superiors found his reaction unacceptable they didn’t show it. 

“From the Hawks, Henry and Joe made it back two hours before you did. They managed to build a raft and go down the river. Kyle and Steve got back two days ago. Apparently when they ran off they were able to secure one of the attacker’s vehicles.” Carter said.

Michael sighed in relief, happy that Henry and Joe both survived. While he didn’t want them dead, he was less happy hearing about Kyle and Steve. Their attitude towards him and Kit hadn’t changed since the first day they met and because of them and a few others there was still a division between the Hawks. 

“From the Wolves, Colin and Aaron both made it back. They were able to subdue two of the attackers and disguised themselves until they could get away. They got back last night,” Miller continued.

“Of course. There were a few bodies we recovered,” Warner said gruffly and Michael felt his blood freeze. He knew that not everyone would have made it but the way Warner said it implied that almost all of the forty Wolves and Hawks had been wiped out.

“Bodies?” Colt said, his voice pitched low. 

Warner nodded behind them and the four turned around. Michael braced himself for the sight of numerous stretchers wheeling body bags of his comrades to the morgue. He blinked, stared, then blinked again. 

“What the hell?” Nick’s soft voice carried down to Michael and he couldn’t have agreed more. Instead of body bags, he saw several Hawks and Wolves walking down the steps of the admin building, clutching their bags and walking to the front gates.

“Congratulations you four,” Miller said and Michael turned around, his mind still reeling as he tried to take in the three beaming faces in front of him. “You all passed. You are officially Hawks and Wolves now.”

 

Kit tried to comprehend what Miller was telling him. He looked at Michael and saw that he also looked flabbergasted. 

Miller chuckled, “It was an extreme test we know. But you all were the toughest, and best group of cadets we’ve ever had. We had to pull something drastic to thin out the herd a little.”

“You planned it all,” Colt confirmed, his voice flat.

“That we did,” Warner replied. “Don’t worry. No one would have gotten hurt. At least not seriously hurt. All the lasers were set to stun.”

“And the fire was a hologram. The smoke was real though,” Carter continued.

“What about us meeting up? You planned that too. Didn’t you?” Nick asked, his voice slightly annoyed and Kit didn’t blame him. He probably should feel irritated as well. If he could actually form any thoughts at all.

“That was my idea,” Miller said. “I noticed how well Saunders and Kelly got along during the trust exercises. We wanted to see what you guys could do if you worked together. As Hawks and Wolves.”

“You were watching us the whole time,” Michael said, his tone shocked.

Warner chuckled and tapped his wrist, “Not just watch kid.”

Kit looked down at his watch, his standardized military watch, the one everyone had been told to wear when they were training. The one everyone was supposed to wear the night of the attack. 

Nick made a choking sound and Kit’s head whipped to look at him, surprised to see Colt’s concerned expression and Nick’s horrified one.

“Were you...were you listening? The whole time?” Nick asked, his voice tight.

“Nope,” Miller said and Kit saw Nick and Colt both sag in relief. What had happened between them to make them panic so badly?

“We weren’t interested in what you guys had to say,” Miller went on. “Just your locations. When we saw all four of you were still out there and kinda close to each other we sent a team after Kelly and Andrews to, let’s say, steer you in the right direction.”

Kit swallowed, taking in everything Miller was telling him. He wanted to scream in indignation, and just laugh until his lungs gave out from the absurdity of the situation. 

“Hit the showers boys. You all need it,” Warner said.

The four saluted their superiors and walked away, heading towards the dorms on the other end of the field and behind the admin building. 

They walked in silence, everyone still reeling and trying to process what just happened. 

“You know what this means right?” Colt finally cut into everyone’s thoughts, stopping in his tracks. They all halted and turned to look at him. Kit blinked when he saw Colt grin widely at them, his eyes sparkling. Suddenly, Colt began to laugh and Kit thought the Beta was having a nervous breakdown. 

“What’s so funny now?” Nick asked in annoyance.

“Don’t you get it?!” Colt exclaimed, waving his arms enthusiastically, “We passed! We did it!”

Kit stared at Colt for a few seconds until his words finally hit him. He’d passed? Him? An Omega? He was finally a Hawk? Kit’s eyes widened as the realization finally hit him and his knees gave out and he sat on the grass on all fours, fighting back the tears that suddenly formed in his eyes. It all felt too much. Images flashed through Kit’s mind of all the training he’d done over the years. The hours he spent practicing with his grandfather. His shouting matches with his mother that he was an Omega and had to behave the way a proper Omega should. The sneers of the Betas who couldn’t understand why an Omega was in their community. All of it. The tears began to roll down his cheeks and Kit took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly lifted into the air. Michael spun him around and Kit was about to scream at him to put him down when he looked down at Michael’s smiling face looking up at him. 

“We did Kit! We did it!”

Kit stared down at the Alpha, his best and only friend, the only one besides his grandfather who treated him as more than an object, an Omega, and leaned down and hugged him tightly.

“Yes,” he sobbed into Michael’s neck. “We did it.”

 

Nick looked at Kit and Michael, hugging and crying, snorted and walked off. 

He felt Colt walking next to him and braced himself. He didn’t know how Colt would behave and he prepared himself for a slew of emotions.

“Man, they’re such babies. It was obvious we were going to make it.”

Nick froze and stared at Colt in shock. Out of all the emotional responses he expected, derision and confidence wasn’t one of them. “What?”

“I mean, you and I were leading the pack,” Colt replied, smiling and continuing to walk towards the dorms. “And Kit and Michael were the strongest in their class. Do you really think there was a possibility we wouldn’t have passed the final test?”

Nick opened his mouth, ready to reject Colt’s insistence that they deserved to win then stopped. Colt was right. They were some of the best. They had worked hard and earned their promotions. And as official Wolves, they had to carry that burden and title with pride. They could never show too much emotions, or doubt, or uncertainty in front of anyone. Once again, Nick was amazed by Colt’s quick ability to adapt. Within minutes he’d switched from being a cadet to a Wolf, and his tone, words, and even his walk bellied the new position. If his closest friend could do it, he had to as well.

Deliberately, Nick crossed his hands behind his back and walked sedately, matching Colt’s pace, “You’re right. There was never any doubt.” 

Glancing sideways at each other, they both smiled softly before they stared ahead, reflecting their new status in every muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! All my babies made it! I actually re-read the whole thing while bored on a bus last week and seeing Kit pass after all he's been through made me so happy. This was one of those chapters that made me remember why I love my characters so much. I think having 4 of them together in one long chapter really helped show how far they've come and their relationships with each other. I especially loved seeing Colt step between Michael and Nick :) 
> 
> I hope this was a satisfying end to our characters' lives as cadets. Now the real work starts as they become official soldiers. When I first created this story, it was all about their missions as soldiers so I'm excited to finally start writing them. Before that though we have to wrap up some loose ends before we launch into Part 2. 
> 
> Next up, our missing couple return. A short chapter all about Flynn and Damon with some Kit thrown in.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Kit was just zipping up his bag when he heard a knock on the door. It was probably Michael. Just like him, the Alpha was getting ready to leave on the two week vacation they were getting before they had to come back and start their new jobs as full time Hawks. Kit grinned at the thought and realized he’d been smiling non stop since yesterday. He and Michael had stayed up the whole night celebrating with Joe and Henry and he still felt wired.

 

Kit walked over to the door and turned the knob, his grin broadening as he saw Flynn standing on the other side of the door. 

 

“Hey! I was just coming to see you. Come on in,” Kit stepped aside so the other Omega could enter the room. Flynn smiled weakly as he passed him and Kit froze as a wave of sadness hit his senses. He whipped his head around to stare at Flynn as the tiny Omega gingerly sat on the bed, clasping his hands.  

 

Slowly, Kit closed the door and walked over until he was sitting on the chair opposite his friend. Flynn kept his eyes glued to the ground and Kit almost started crying as he kept soaking in Flynn’s scent. He’d never smelled such despair from another person before and as a fellow Omega he was greatly affected by his friend’s agony.

 

“What happened?” Kit croaked.

 

Flynn finally looked up at him and Kit felt tears forming in his eyes, reflecting the stream that flowed freely down Flynn’s cheeks. 

 

“He’s gone.”

  
  


_ Two Days Earlier _

 

Flynn finished signing a document terminating an Alpha from the Wolf team and sighed. They kept dropping like flies. Flynn always hated this part. After a year of being on the base and getting to know the new cadets, Flynn had to sign the paperwork ending their military careers as Wolves or Hawks. Flynn knew it had to be done but it still made him despise the cruel tests the cadets had to go through.

 

Suddenly, his phone started to ring and he glanced down at the screen, shocked to see Damon’s name flash across it. They hadn’t spoken to each other once since Flynn begged him to love him three weeks ago. It was worse than the first time he’d confessed. At least back then he’d thought that Damon didn’t love him. Now that he knew Damon loved him back, the rejection was even harder to deal with. 

 

Flynn swallowed and hit the voice only button. When he talked to Damon he usually used the face projection option so they could see hologram projections of each other but he didn’t want to see Damon, not yet. 

 

“Hey,” Flynn said, wincing at how shaky he sounded. 

 

“Hey. Are you free tonight?” Damon asked.

 

“Ah, yeah I am.” Flynn strained his ears, trying to detect any emotion behind Damon’s words, but he concealed them completely.

 

“Mind if I come over? Say around six?”

 

“Sure,” Flynn swallowed and grabbed a pen, twisting it in his hand. “Six sounds good.”

 

After he hung up, Flynn sat there for several minutes, running various scenarios in his head. What would Damon say? What would he do? Most of the time because of his kind nature, Damon was easy to predict. Now was not one of those times and the realization that he didn’t know his best friend as well as he thought he did made Flynn’s gut twist with anxiety. He looked down at his watch. It was now two. He had to wait four more hours. Four agonizing hours.

  
  
  
  


Flynn didn’t feel any calmer when Damon finally rang the bell  to his apartment  at exactly six o’clock. It was strange for Damon to be so prompt which made Flynn even more agitated. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans and stood up, his legs shaking as he walked towards the front door. 

 

He noticed that his hands were trembling slightly as he touched the doorknob and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and wrenched the door open. As soon as he saw Damon he stopped breathing. Damon looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was dishevelled. It looked like he’d been sleeping in his clothes. Flynn felt his nurturing side kick in and he wanted to wrap Damon in his arms and comfort him. Instead he tightened his hand on the doorknob and stepped aside.

 

“Come in.”

 

Damon nodded and walked past Flynn, sitting down on the armchair adjacent to the sofa. Flynn slowly followed suit, sitting on the further side of the couch, as far as he could get from Damon. Flynn tried to start the conversation but didn’t know how. So he stared at the coffee table instead 

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Damon finally broke the silence. 

 

“What about?” Flynn swallowed and refused to look at him. It hurt too much to see Damon so torn down and Flynn still felt the strong sting of rejection.

 

“I’m leaving,” Damon’s tone was set and firm and it took a few seconds for the words to sink in. 

 

Slowly, Flynn lifted his head and stared at Damon. “You what?” he rasped.

 

“I’m leaving,” Damon repeated, his face impassive. “Corna is still having a lot of medical issues and they asked for more doctors. I volunteered.”

 

“You volunteered?” Flynn echoed. His voice sounded hollow even to him and he felt like he was hearing everything through a tunnel. His body was numb and it took every effort to ask the burning question in his mind. “Why?”

 

Damon looked down at his intertwined fingers then back up at Flynn, “You know why. I can’t stay here Flynn. It hurts too much. For both of us. We need...space I think.”

 

“So your solution is to run away?” Flynn demanded, anger starting to leak into his voice.

 

“Yes,” Damon replied softly. “I know I’m being a coward and I’ve thought about this a lot. And I think right now, it’s what we both need. Once we’re ...calmer, I’ll come back. I promise.”

 

A hundred thoughts rushed through Flynn’s mind. Anger that Damon had come to this decision on his own. Resentment that he couldn’t bring himself to fight for their relationship. Disgust in Damon’s strong beliefs that Betas can’t be with Omegas. So he even surprised himself when he finally spoke and it wasn’t in anger.

 

“You don’t have to run,” Flynn pleaded, tears starting to form. “We can move past this. I won’t tell you I love you again.” 

 

Damon shook his head, “I can’t Flynn,” he croaked and Flynn realized that Damon was fighting back his own tears. “I can’t look at you and think of how I failed you. How I love you so much but can’t have you. How I let you down. I could before but….not now.” Damon took in a deep breath before he continued. “It’ll be hard for both of us, but I think it’s what we need right now.”

 

Flynn wanted to scream, to go down on his knees and beg Damon not to leave him alone. As angry as he was at Damon he couldn’t handle losing his best friend. His everything. But he knew that once again he couldn’t change Damon’s mind. While Damon wasn’t always big on action, if he made a decision he stuck to it. Otherwise they wouldn’t be here right now, their world falling apart. 

 

“When will you leave?” Flynn asked hollowly. 

 

“Tomorrow. The base at Corna wanted me to come ASAP. They only contacted me yesterday and I know I made the decision quickly but-’

 

“I get it,” Flynn cut him off, staring at the table again and fighting back his tears. “They need you.”

 

Damon sat there for several seconds and Flynn refused to look at him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Finally, Flynn heard Damon get up and walk towards the front door. He paused again and Flynn fought the urge to look at him because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to let Damon go. 

 

“Good bye,” Damon said softly and left. As soon as he the front door closed Flynn collapsed on the couch, gasping and crying, clutching his stomach as if someone really had taken out his guts and ripped them out of him. 

  
  
  


Kit patted Flynn’s back as he hugged his weeping friend. He wanted to run after Damon and kick him and beat him until he came back and begged for Flynn’s forgiveness. But he knew Flynn wouldn’t want that. And as much as Damon hurt Flynn, Kit knew Damon was probably hurting just as much. 

 

“Come with me,” Kit said.

 

Flynn looked up at him and wiped his hand across his face. “What?”

 

“I’m going to my grandpa’s house for my two week vacation. Come with me,” Kit stated firmly, clutching his friend’s hands. 

 

“I...you don’t have to-”

 

“I want to. It’s just going to be me and my grandpa. And if you’re there my family might not come. Besides,” Kit paused and stroked away a few strands of hair that covered Flynn’s eye, “I can’t bear the thought of leaving you alone right now. It’ll be fun. My grandpa lives next to a lake and we can go fishing and set off fireworks. It’ll be great.”

 

Kit looked at Flynn, ready to argue his case further but Flynn just smiled weakly and nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

Kit grinned, “You have a bathing suit right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I edited this chapter at least 3 times and each time my heart still broke. Poor Flynn and Damon!
> 
> As I told Alna, I'm actually writing Part 2 today and might get through three chapters! So I might just post the remaining three chapters of Part 1 over the next few days. Guys Part 2 is.....gonna be awesome!  
> I'm in Paris right now and wrapping up my trip. I have three more days crammed with last minutes activities, including Disneyland! So I'll do my best to post everything ASAP. 
> 
> Up next, Nick and Colt, with some Michael, Kit and Flynn on the side. But it's mostly about Nick and Colt :).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this today. I went on a biking tour and spent 4 hours on the bike and 5 hours walking. My legs are soo sore and I just got back to the hotel. But it's Wednesday and I promised to post 3 chapters this week. So here's the second one! Enjoy!

Nick stared down at his packed bag on the floor from his position on the edge of the bed. For the next two weeks he’d be going home. Where his father was. He hadn’t seen him in over a year and still the thought of going home filled him with dread. Nick sighed and rubbed his face, then slapped it lightly for good measure. Now was no time to be a wuss. He was a Wolf now. That meant something. 

“Knock knock,” Colt’s voice came from his open doorway.

“Usually people knock then come in,” Nick said, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of the Beta. 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Colt said as he closed the door and strolled in, flopping onto the bed next to Nick and making the mattress bounce. “All packed huh.”

Nick looked down at his bag and clenched his fists, “Yeah. You?”

“Pretty much. Just wanted to see you before we all took off.”

Nick didn’t reply. Suddenly, he felt two hands grasp his face and turn him around so he was staring directly into Colt’s eyes. “You OK?”

Nick brushed Colt’s hands aside and shifted away from him. “Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re going home. You hate your house.” 

Trust Colt to be blunt and to the point. Nick knew he should have expected it. He’s the one who gave Colt a window into his life, knowing what it would entail. But actually having Colt ask him about his feelings was something Nick didn’t know how to handle. He’d never had anyone care and ask after him since Connor. At the thought of his brother Nick shifted away even more. 

“Why are you backing away from me?” Colt asked curiously. 

Nick froze and cleared his throat,” Just..uh..you know...personal space and all.” 

He could feel Colt staring at him and refused to look at him. 

“You’re not still feeling guilty towards me are you?”

“Guilty? Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nick felt the mattress dip as Colt leaned forward. He leaned back.

“There! That’s what I’m talking about!” Colt exclaimed, pointing a finger at him and Nick felt slightly irritated at how well the Beta could read him. It wasn’t fair considering Nick could never tell what Colt was thinking. “You always pull away from me. I thought you were feeling guilty or disgusted but now I know the truth and I’m not going to let it go.”

Nick turned his head, prepared to tell Colt that he was dead wrong. Instead, he felt Colt’s lips press firmly against his own. He froze as Colt pressed forward, pushing Nick back slightly. Finally coming to his senses, Nick lurched back. 

“What are you doing?”

Colt sighed and looked down at him. Nick’s head whipped around and he realized that somehow Colt had pushed him back so he was against the bed frame with Colt slightly above him.

“Looks like I need to spell it out for you.” Colt looked down at Nick and stroked his face softly. Nick felt like he’d been burned and turned his head away, trying to escape the contact. “You’re going home. To where your dad is. The one who makes you feel like you’re useless.” Colt paused, and continued more softly, “Where your brother died and his ghost probably still haunts you.”

Nick swallowed and hung his head. In just a few sentences Colt had revealed what Nick was trying to deny himself. As much as he hated his father, he hated going home more because of all the memories of Connor. Everywhere he looked he saw him and Connor running through the house, playing, and training in the backyard. Then there was his room...the room he had died in….right next to Nick’s. Nick gulped and closed his eyes, trying to repress the memories. He felt Colt gently stroke his hair and opened his eyes to look at him, unable to hide the desperation and despair from his eyes. 

“I can’t convince you that you didn’t do anything wrong. But I can give you other things to think about.” 

Suddenly, Colt slid down and began to unbutton Nick’s pants. Nick felt his throat go dry, staring at Colt in disbelief. “What are you doing?” he croaked.

Colt smiled as he pulled Nick out of his pants and stroked him softly, making Nick shudder. 

“Whenever you start to get depressed or guilty that you ever hurt a Beta, just remember how gently this Beta treated you. Not out of fear or obligation, but because I care about you. Because you are a warm hearted and wonderful person.”

Nick could only stare as Colt lowered his head and licked him. He felt his body shudder again and threw his head back, leaning against the bed frame behind him. He hardened as Colt took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around him. 

He looked down, taking in the view of Colt servicing him and almost reached out to touch him. He pulled his hand back at the last moment and was about to pull away when Colt grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of his head. Nick felt his hand tremble as it rested on Colt’s brown hair, then he slowly began to caress him, running his hands through the soft strands.

He’d slept with plenty of people before. All Omegas who were looking for an Alpha to make them feel special. But none of those were people he knew, people he cared about. Looking at Colt, feeling him around him and touching him back, stroking his hair gently felt more intimate than anything Nick had ever done. Part of him wanted to run, flee from all the emotions involved while another part thrived in the gentle way Colt sucked him, overwhelmed by the affection he felt towards his partner. 

All thoughts flew from his head as Colt began to suck on him harder. Nick gasped as Colt reached down and fondled him, intensifying everything. Nick felt all his muscles tighten and he leaned back, trying to prolong the moment. Suddenly, he climaxed, shuddering as his body tried to recover. He looked at Colt and froze when he saw Colt smile at him, his face splattered with his come. 

Nick froze, staring at Colt as he grabbed some tissues and wiped his face. 

“Why’d you do that?” Nick whispered. 

“To make my point even stronger. If I really hated you, if I really thought you were worthless or a true enemy to Betas, would I suck you off? I don’t do this for just anyone you know.”

Nick’s mouth gaped and he couldn’t respond. Colt wiped his mouth and leaned forward, pulling Nick up by his arms. Next thing he knew, he was enveloped in Colt’s arms and the Beta was stroking the back of his neck. Nick knew he was being treated like a child but he couldn’t have pulled away if he tried. He’d never been hugged by anyone before. Even he and Connor hadn’t been physically affectionate. So he didn’t know what to do with his hands, letting them lie limp at his side. 

“It’s just two weeks,” Colt murmured. “And you can call me anytime.”

Nick imagined facing two weeks of his father’s harsh words, his brother’s snide comments, Connor’s ghost reminding him how he failed and nodded. “I’ll call you.”

 

Michael stepped through the dorm’s front door and inhaled deeply. 

“We’re free!” Michael yelled, raising his arms in the air.

Kit snorted, “Doofus,” and began to walk away, carrying his bag.

Michael smiled, hefted his own bag and followed him.

“So is your grandpa picking you up?” Michael asked as they ambled to the front gate of the base. 

“He wanted to but since Flynn is coming we’re going to go in his car.”

“I’m glad you and Flynn are going together. I’m not even remotely jealous that you didn’t ask me to come along,” Michael said in a hurt voice.

Kit looked guilty and Michael suppressed a smile. It was so easy to tease the Beta and Michael never got enough of it. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wanted to come. You can if you want.”

“Nah it’s OK. I have plans.”

Kit lifted an eyebrow, “You do?”

You are no longer a Hastings. Michael shook his head to clear it and smiled. “Yeah. Don’t worry about me. I’m more worried about you to be honest. How are your parents gonna take it that you’re a Hawk?” 

“My grandpa already told them,” Kit replied.

“And?”

Kit sighed and hefted his back higher, “He said they weren’t happy but he talked them down. They wanted to come see me but once they heard Flynn was coming they decided not to.”

“Why won’t they come if Flynn’s there?” 

Michael saw Kit’s eyes flit nervously and knew the Beta was going to lie again. It hadn’t taken Michael long to figure out when Kit was trying to hide something and was planning a fib. He wasn’t very good at it. At least not with him. He really needed to work on that now that he was a Hawk though.

“They don’t like strangers seeing messy family situations,” Kit finally replied. His eyes were more focused so Michael knew he was telling part of the truth. He wondered what the other part was. As much as Kit had opened up to him in the last year, there was still a lot he kept hidden. Michael never pried because he knew Kit wouldn’t appreciate it. So he accepted the little information Kit doled out and read between the lines. 

Some of his theories were based on where Kit came from. He grew up on the outskirts of the country in a traditional town. It was a town of mostly Betas which might explain Kit’s weird perceptions and reactions towards Omegas and Alphas. He always seemed uncomfortable around them and Michael could swear he saw Kit sometimes glaring at Robert, the Omega porter at their dorm. He didn’t know why though. The Omega was never anything but friendly to everyone. 

Along with his strange and tense behaviour around Alphas and Omegas, Kit’s family sounded very traditional. They believed in working in their community and making it better. So it made sense that they’d view Kit’s military ambitions and desire to move away as a form of betrayal. 

All this was of course guess work on his part and he didn’t know how true it was. But he felt he was somewhere close to the truth. He just hoped Kit one day decided to trust him fully and talk to him. But then, Michael would have to tell him everything too. HE was shocked to realize that he actually didn’t mind telling Kit the truth about his family. He didn’t know why but he didn’t feel the same wall between them as he did with other people. The idea that he needed to keep his family secrets to himself didn’t seem to matter when it came to Kit. Should he tell him now? 

Michael opened his mouth, ready to tell Kit everything when he felt someone slam into him lightly.

“Hey bigfoot,” Flynn said, laughing up at Michael.

Michael smiled and ruffled Flynn’s hair. 

“Someone’s excited to go on a field trip,” Michael said, laughing as Flynn glared at him and swatted his hand away.

“You know I’m older than you right?” 

“Yeah but it doesn’t feel like it.” 

“OK you two, this is it,” Kit cut in before Flynn could lift his foot and kick him. Not that it would have hurt but Michael still appreciated the interruption. They'd reached the parking lot and were standing in front of Flynn’s car and Michael felt a pang of nostalgia as he realized he wouldn't see Kit for two weeks. He'd gotten so used to being with him all the time.

“See ya Mike,” Flynn said as he walked towards the driver’s side.

“It’s Michael,” Michael called out and Flynn waved, not bothering to look back.

Michael shook his head, still looking at the retreating Omega, “You sure you want to spend two weeks with that?”

“Jealous?”

Michael looked down at Kit, ready to soothe the sensitive Beta but saw him smiling teasingly instead. He grinned back and ruffled Kit’s hair as well for good measure, glad when he didn’t slap his hand away.

“You bet. I’ll miss you man.”

Kit paused before he answered and Michael wondered about his hesitation, “I’ll miss you too. See you in two weeks.”

Kit stuck out his hand and Michael shook it, staring into Kit’s eyes and trying to understand why Kit suddenly got awkward. It wasn’t the first time and always befuddled him. He thought they’d moved past all that. 

“See you,” Michael said softly as Kit turned and walked away, leaving him once again trying to figure out the puzzle that was Kit Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooowww! Colt and Nick finally crossed the line! Sort of! Some much needed smut finally :) I know some of you were waiting for it but it really wouldn't have made sense until now. And trust Colt to take the lead and push Nick down ;)
> 
> Up next, we'll meet two families. Nick and Michael's, and you'll finally see Michael's backstory. Look forward to it! 
> 
> BTW, just a random piece of info, if any of you are visual like me and are curious about the character's heights they are:  
> Nick and Michael 6'2, Colt 5'10, Damon 5'9, Kit: 5'5, and itty bitty Flynn at 5'2..and a half. Let's give it to him :)


	19. Chapter 19

Taking in a deep breath, Nick stepped into his childhood home. One of the family drivers had picked him up and driven him to the house. It had taken an hour to drive from the base all the way across town to where the affluent Alpha and Omega families lived in a row of mansions. The whole time Nick had sweated in the back of the car, trying to hide his anxiety. Now that the moment was here, he didn’t know if he could truly hide it as well as he wanted.

 

“What do they teach you on that base? I could smell your stinking fear all the way across the house.”

 

Nick looked up as his Alpha older brother Jason waltzed into the main foyer. They looked almost alike, except Nick was slightly taller and his blonde hair was darker.

 

Nick stood straighter and nodded respectfully, “Jason. I hope you’re well.”

 

“Cut the crap Nicky Dikky. Did you make it or are you here cuz they kicked you out?”

 

“I think Father would want me to report to him first,” Nick replied tonelessly.

 

Jason sighed and started to walk upstairs, “Mother and Father are in the living room. Try to stay out of everyone’s way while you’re here OK?”

 

Nick watched his brother walk up the stairs and turn right towards the family wing of the house. Steeling himself, Nick walked through the massive foyer, turned left and walked down the hall until he reached the closed door of the living room. He paused to collect himself before he knocked.

 

“Enter,” his father’s voice boomed from inside.

 

Nick turned the knob and walked into the room, keeping his head bowed. “I’ve returned Father.”

 

“And?” his father’s brisk voice asked.

 

“I passed the tests. I’m an official Wolf.”

 

“Well I should hope so,” his father replied gruffly. “After all that training I put you through. Plus your superior bloodline. It would have been an embarrassment if you had failed. What about that Beta?”

 

Nick swallowed, his head still bowed since his Father hadn’t told him he could look up yet. “He passed as well.”

 

Dead silence met his answer and Nick resisted the urge to look up and gauge his father’s reaction, feeling vulnerable with his head bowed and neck exposed.

 

“Look at me Nicholas,” his father said in a cold voice.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nick finally looked up at the bully of his childhood. His father hadn’t changed in the last year as he stood firmly in front of a row of bookshelves. Nick saw his mother out of the corner of his eye, sitting quietly on the couch, sipping delicately from her tea cup, his father’s bond mark on the side of her neck exposed as usual for everyone to see. Throughout his life, Nick had only heard his mother speak a few times. Usually she just nodded with whatever her husband said or remained silent. Nick didn’t know if his mother had always been so passive or if she’d become this way after marrying his father, but to Nick she was always the mother who was absent, a lurking figure devoid of all emotions or personality.

 

“You have to show everyone that you are better than this _Beta_ ,” his father sneered. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes sir,” Nick replied.

 

“Good. Now go.”

 

Nick bowed slightly and left the room. He kept his muscles tight, his emotions suppressed until he got to the top of the staircase and turned left, where his room and Connor’s were. His steps faltered as he progressed further down the hall and got closer to his bedroom. Images of Connor’s dead body started to creep into his mind. Suddenly, he recalled Colt’s soft kiss right before he left Nick, his warm smile as he stroked his face. Resolutetly, Nick walked towards his room, opened the door, stepped in, then leaned back against the closed door.

 

Two weeks with a father who derided him, a brother who hated him, a mother who seemed like an apparition, and a dead brother’s ghost. Suddenly, Nick was grateful for Colt because if he didn’t have the memories of the last few hours and Colt’s phone number, he didn’t know how he’d make it through the next two weeks.

  


 

 

Michael stood at the front door to his parents’ house and inhaled deeply. He looked up at the colossal mansion, remembering his last day here a year ago.

 

 _Once you walk out that door, you’re no longer a Hastings_. His father’s chilly voice echoed in his mind and Michael  shuddered. For the last year he’d had to keep reminding himself of his father’s words over and over. But now, here he was. An official Hawk and he had to face the music. Taking another shaky breath, Michael turned the doorknob and walked into the house.

 

His heart pounding, Michael nodded at the family butler who was making his way across the foyer.

 

“Where is my father?”

 

The Beta butler bowed slightly, “Welcome back Master Maximilian. Your father’s in the study.”

 

Michael nodded his thanks and walked down the hall. When he reached his father’s office door he stopped in his tracks and placed his hand on his chest, taking a deep breath. Now that the moment was finally here, he felt inexplicably nervous and he realized his hands were trembling slightly. Closing his eyes and taking one last shuddering breath he knocked on the door.

 

“Enter,” his father’s voice boomed from inside the room.

 

Carefully, Michael opened the door and stepped into the room, setting his eyes on his father for the first time in a year. His Alpha father was sitting behind her desk, her long blonde hair tied in a perfect ponytail and wearing an expensive designer suit. She looked as immaculate and in control as she did a year ago and Michael felt he was thrown back in time. He’d gone through so much the last year and felt like he was returning as a different person but his father had remained the same.

 

“Maximilian,” his father said in her customary sonorous voice. “What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement.”

 

“You know why I’m here Dad. Don’t pretend you don’t.”

 

His father’s eyes narrowed, her expression appearing harsh, especially framed by the bright sunlight filtering through the window behind her. “And?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Michael stepped forward until he was standing barely a foot away from his father’s desk, “I made it to the Hawk team. I’m an official Hawk.”

 

His father continued to stare at him, barely blinking, Suddenly, her face broke into that familiar smile Michael had grown up with, “Congratulation Max! I knew you could do it.” She got up, came around the desk and hugged her son. Michael clung to her, leaning down slightly as he was a few inches taller, breathing in her warm yet steely scent. His father always smelled  a mix of a beach during sunset and leather and Michael missed it so much.

 

Pulling back, she clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on. We should find your mother. He’s been itching to see you for months and it’s been hard to hold him back.”

 

Michael winced as he imagined his kind and warm hearted Omega mother, fretting over Michael’s absence. “I can imagine.”

 

Grinning, the two walked down the hall to his mother’s indoor garden. He found him crouching next to some plant, wearing well worn gardening gloves and holding some shears.

 

“Mom,” Michael called out and his mother quickly stood up, his blue eyes widening at the sight of his son. While his father hadn’t changed his mother clearly had. He still had the same dirty blonde hair and brilliant hazel eyes, but he seemed to have lost some weight and Michael felt a stab of guilt as he realized how hard the last year had probably been for his gentle Omega mother.

 

“Max,” his mother gasped and rushed forward, throwing himself into Michael’s arms. Michael bent down, enveloping his mother and clutching him tightly. He had always felt like he could crush his diminutive mother if he wasn’t careful, and this awareness increased as he realized how much muscles he’d actually gained since joining the military. He loosed his hold and softly squeezed his mother back, inhaling his scent. Chocolates and ice cream, just like always.

 

After several moments his mother finally pulled back and Michael saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

 

“I missed you so much. You should have told me you were coming back.”

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Michael replied, smiling gently.

 

“But your brother and sister aren’t here!”

 

“I’m off duty for two weeks before transitioning to the Hawk team. I’ll be here for awhile so don’t worry.”

 

“Hungry?” his father asked.

 

“Starving. Especially for Cook’s food.”

 

Wrapping his arm around both his parents, Michael walked with them to the dining room. As soon as they sat down, his mother peppered him with questions about his daily life while his father quizzed him about the rigorous training that the military put all their cadets through. Michael felt his entire body relax and his spirit soared as he took in the sight of his parents as they teased each other about their over supportive behaviour during his nephew’s school play two days ago.

 

“You were so much worse Penelope,” his mother said. “You kept talking loudly about how Simon knew all his lines.”

 

“He did know all his lines,” Penelope protested. “Admit it Andrew, all the other kids were stumbling over their lines but Simon delivered his beautifully.”

 

Michael took a bite of his food to hide his grin. Simon was probably as good and as bad as all the other kids, but as usual when it came to their family, his parents had their blinders on, believing their children were better than others.

 

It had broken his heart a year and a half ago when he’d sat down with them and told them his decision to join the military

 

_“I think that’s a great idea,” Penelope said, smiling encouragingly. “You always wanted to find ways to serve others. I think you’d fit in the Wolf team really well. God knows those arrogant Alphas need a reminder on how to be more humane and actually think about others.”_

 

_“I won’t be joining the Wolf team,” Michael stated firmly._

 

_Penelope crossed her arms and leaned back, masking her surprise while Andrew fidgeted slightly in his seat._

 

_“So, what would you do there then?”_

 

_“I want to join the Hawks,” Michael replied, his hands sweating and heart racing. He’d been thinking about it for at least two years and now that he actually came out and said it he could honestly say he didn’t feel any less anxious._

 

_“The Beta team?” Penelope asked._

 

_“Is that alright?” Andrew asked, clasping his hands together. “Usually Alphas join the Wolf team.”_

 

_“I can talk to some people and get you into the Wolf team no problem,” his father said, her eyes assessing Michael’s every expression. Michael swallowed. While supportive, his father was strict when it came to her children’s behaviour and work ethic. She herself had toiled to become the leader of the Hastings Empire despite being a woman and had a younger Alpha brother. She’d worked hard to convince her father that she was up to the task and she was preparing his older Alpha sister Sarah to take over her position as well. She believed in hard work and earning your place through your own efforts. So Michael knew her helpful gesture was probably a trap._

 

_“No, I want to join the Hawk team. On my own.”_

 

_“It’ll be difficult,” she stated. “They won’t accept you easily.”_

 

_“I know,” Michael replied, staring straight into his father’s eyes, bright blue like his, “And that’s part of the reason. I want to show everyone that not all Alphas are obsessed with ambitions and want to lord their power over others. As a Hawk I’ll get to work directly with people and alter their perceptions. Something you raised me to believe is important.”_

 

_Andrew smiled cautiously, “I think your dream is wonderful Max. I just hope you don’t suffer too much for it.”_

 

_“That’s the other thing,” Michael said, inhaling deeply. This was the truly difficult part. “I want to legally change my name. I’m already going to be scrutinized for being an Alpha, I don’t want the name of Hastings to call even more attention to me.”_

 

_Andrew gasped and his eyes flitted to his husband, “I’m sure he doesn’t mean it that way Penny.”_

 

_“I think he means it exactly that way Andrew,” Penelope replied mildly, her eyes drilling into Michael’s. “So, you want to abandon the family name.”_

 

_“Yes I do,” Michael stated firmly, putting all his conviction and desire into his words and expression. They stared at each other in silence while his mother anxiously looked back and forth between them._

 

_“Fine,” Penelope finally said and Michael was about to sigh with relief until she continued, “But if you’re that committed to this then you take it all the way. You will be removed from the family registry and you can’t contact us until you’re an official Hawk. Once you walk out that door, you’re not a Hastings anymore”_

 

_“No,” Andrew screamed, “No Penny, don’t do that! He’s our son! We can’t cut him off.”_

 

_Penelope’s expression softened at the clear distress on her mate’s face and she put her arms around him, her voice gentle, “It’s only temporary Andy. Once he decides to go back to his real name we’ll put him back on the registry. And he still has his trust fund and I’ll keep adding to it. We’re not abandoning him. And Max knows that. If he is going to succeed in the world of Betas he’s going to have to focus all his energy. And he can’t do that if he’s worried about us and has us to fall back on. Also, if people know we’re his family, and they will no matter how hard he tries to hide it, they’ll treat him even more horribly. They might even try to use us against him. You don’t come from our world and I thank God for that so you don’t know how heinous some people can be. If Max is committed to this it needs to be a complete and clean break.”_

 

_Andrew contemplated his words for a few moments then finally nodded. Then he turned and stared at Michael fiercely, “As soon as you’re a Hawk you come back to us. Understand.”_

 

_Michael almost smiled at his mother’s stern expression. It hadn’t worked when he and his sister broke the front window and it didn’t work now. But Michael knew his mother wouldn’t appreciate being humored. “Yes. As soon as I get in.”_

 

_“Do you know what name you want to be called?” Penelope asked curiously._

 

_Michael looked at his mother, gazing deeply into his eyes, “Michael Andrews.” Andrew gasped and tears began to flow down his porcelain skin. Michael went down on his knees in front of him and hugged him. “Grandpa Michael is one of the reasons I want to do this.”_

 

_His mother nodded against his shoulder, “He’d be honored. As am I.”_

 

Michael felt a lump form his throat as the memory faded. Although his actions had broken his family’s heart, they had all risen to the occasion, lending him unconditional support, just as they always did. Of course, having Penelope go ahead and pull some strings to get Michael into the Wolves team using his new alias then refuse their offer on his behalf and leak it to people was an extra obstacle Michael could have done without. Trust his father to take it all the way and make things even more challenging.

 

“So tell us about your friends Max,” Andrew cut into Michael’s thoughts.

 

“Well, my best friend is a Beta called Kit Kelly. Mom you’d love him. He’s not quite as short as you but on the shorter Beta side but he’s almost as tough as I am. Sometimes even tougher.” Michael then proceeded to brag about his friend, sharing all the stories he’d been longing to tell his family all year.

 

It was good to be home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo excited to finally share this chapter with everyone. I wrote Michael's backstory over a month ago during a boring lecture while my friend kept smirking at me. I hope you enjoyed the twist ;) It was a pain to write though; I had to edit so many times to make sure I got all the pronouns rights and I still found mistakes during my 6th edit :( 
> 
> I think you can all see why this is one of my favorite chapters with the twist and the huge contrast between Nick and Michael's families. There's also another reason and I've been hiding it for a month. After I wrote this chapter I kept thinking about how interesting Penelope and Andrew are and actually came up with a story for them! I haven't written it yet because I've been so focused on this one but I have enough chapters built up, and now that I'm back at work I actually have more free time strange as that is, that I can write it now. I don't know when I'll start posting it but expect something by the weekend. Fingers crossed. 
> 
> You now have 4 out of 6 character backstories fully and lots of hints about Kit's already. Colt's will still be a bit of a mystery for a while. I need to keep something hidden ;)
> 
> On a side note, if any of you forgot, in two previous chapters Nick kept emphasizing the name Andrews and mocking how weak it sounds. Now you know why. Don't ever insult someone's mother!!


	20. End of Part 1

“Beer,” his grandfather said as he held out the bottle to Kit.

Kit nodded appreciatively as he took the bottle and sipped it. They were sitting in his favorite spot and his favorite time, relaxing on the steps of his grandfather's front porch and watching the sunset. Kit didn’t know how many times he’d done this while growing up and he never got bored of it. He’d spent every evening like this with his grandfather and Flynn the last week and every sunset still felt so new and different. 

“Your friend got back OK?” his grandfather, Hank, asked. 

“Yeah. He got back alright.”

“Hope he’s OK. He seemed kind of out of it sometimes. Must be rough.”

Kit thought about Flynn and tightened his grip on the bottle. While Flynn had thrown himself into every activity while he was here, there were times when his eyes would become unfocused and his face would go blank and he knew he was thinking about Damon. He tried his best to pull him out of it but he didn’t think he’d made much of an impact. And now Flynn was back on the base, alone, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“He’s having some love trouble,” Kit admitted. He never talked to Hank about that stuff before, mostly because he’d never been attracted to any of the Betas in his hometown. So it felt weird to talk to him about it. 

“Ah, I figured. You can always tell when someone is love sick,” Hank took a sip of his beer, gazing thoughtfully at the sky.

Kit shifted nervously, knowing his grandpa well enough to know when he was digging. “You can huh.”

“Yup,” Hank replied simply, and took another sip.

Kit didn’t know what to do. He knew Hank would never push. This amount of prodding was the most he would do. But at the same time he was the only one Kit ever confided in and trusted in his life. He knew more than anyone how Kit felt about love and Alphas. What would he say if he found out Kit was falling for one?

Kit cleared his throat, “There’s an Alpha on my team.”

Hank laughed, “No kidding. An Omega masquerading as a Beta and an Alpha trying to be a Beta. You’re like two peas in a pod.”

Kit sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

Kit opened his mouth then closed it again. He could feel his grandfather staring at him, patiently waiting for his answer. “I don’t want to marry an Alpha.”

“I think you’ve made that very clear,” Hank said, with a hint of sarcasm. 

“And he’s my teammate,” Kit exclaimed, raising his arms, reflecting his confusion. “It would never work.”

“Tell me about this guy.”

“Michael?”

“If that’s his name then yeah.”

Kit paused, recalling Michael’s face and trying to find the right words to describe the second most amazing person he ever met. “He’s...wonderful. He’s really patient, and he lets me take the lead most of the time. He never makes me feel like I’m weaker or anything because he think I’m a Beta and I’m shorter. He’s really nice, I mean realllly nice. He even feeds some of the stray dogs that are outside the base. It’s stupid because now they keep coming back. And the people on the base are pissed but he just got sneakier instead. Who does that?”

“Sounds like a heck of a guy,” Hank said, smiling knowingly. 

Kit stared at his grandfather then shook his head. “No it can’t work. Can you imagine mom’s face if she found out? She’d never stop nagging me about it. Ever since I was born she’s been obsessed with marrying me off to a rich Alpha family in the city and moving out of the countryside. Like it’s that easy. Like one of those families would want a country bumkin just cuz he’s an Omega.”

“I think you’re confusing two separate issues son,” Hank said thoughtfully. “Now, I won’t say anything about my daughter’s behaviour. That girl was always more ambitious than is good for her. And she didn’t handle you the best way. But her obsession with moving up the food chain shouldn’t be the only reason you don’t give this Alpha a chance.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me anyway,” Kit said softly, peeling the label off his bottle and shredding it. 

“That’s true. But he probably feels the same way about you. You’re not the best at letting people know how you feel. You get that from me.” Hank laughed and nudged Kit’s shoulder and he couldn’t help smiling back. “Look Kit, as an Omega you would naturally be attracted to an Alpha. And it seems that this Michael is really great. Based on what you said, I’m not surprised that you’re falling for him. I’m not going to push you to do anything, but keep an open mind. OK?”

Kit silently pondered his Hank’s words then nodded slowly, his face still clenched with the longing not to give into any romantic feelings he may harbor for the Alpha. 

“I really wish I was born a Beta,” Kit said passionately. It was a mantra he had repeated to his grandpa several times over the years. At first his grandfather had tried to get him to accept his Omega status and take pride in it. But as the bullying at school and his community got worse and his mother’s obsession with making him into a glamorous Omega grew, his grandfather stopped. Instead, he’d tried to encourage Kit to follow his own path and be his own person, regardless of his gender. He was the first one Kit told about wanting to join the military. He’d only been ten and his grandfather easily could have dismissed him. Instead, he’d been supportive, helping him train and prepare himself. He’s the one who had found out about the scent suppressing pills when they were still in the trial stages and bought the first box for him, even though Kit had worked lots of part time jobs to buy it himself. Without his grandfather, Kit never would have been able to survive in his home. Was it no wonder he wished to be a Beta, just like him?

“I know son. I know,” Hank replied and put an arm around his shoulder. They sat in silence, watching the stars and numerous fireflies light up the night sky. 

 

Flynn sat up in his bad, staring blearily at the digital clock on his phone. It was eight in the morning. On a Saturday. Flynn groaned and rolled over, covering his face with his comforter.

He’d had a great time with Kit at his grandfather’s place for a week. They’d gone fishing everyday, played board games, listened to his grandfather’s stories about being on the force. It had all been wonderful and Flynn was able to ignore that nagging part of his brain that missed Damon. Mostly. Sometimes.  
But all too soon it had ended. He’d only been able to get a week off from work so here he was, back at the base while his only real friend was still on vacation. Kit was due back tomorrow so Flynn just had to hold out till then. 

Being back at work was pure torture. Everywhere he looked he kept searching for Damon’s face even though his brain knew he wasn’t there. If people noticed how absent and down he was, no one commented. It wasn’t hard to figure out why he was so weird anyway. Everyone knew how close he and Damon were and Damon’s sudden transfer. He mostly sat in his office, flipping absently through some files while the rest of the department gave him his space. They may have also been taking up some of the slack since Flynn wasn’t exactly on top of things. He had to get it together though, otherwise his pride and work ethic wouldn’t let him continue working when he was doing such a crappy job. Then he’d be jobless as well as loveless and friendless…. Flynn sighed and burrowed deeper into the covers, trying to shut the world out. 

He heard the doorbell ring and debated just ignoring it but forced himself out of bed, groaning. He made his way to the display console and was shocked to see that it was Melissa at his front door. He squeezed his hands into fists, struggling with himself. Melissa was a nice person and he liked her. But after he found out that Damon was trying to get them together Flynn didn’t want anything to do with her. It wasn’t really fair and totally illogical but there it was. Melissa rang the doorbell again and called out his name. Resigned, Flynn pressed the button to open the front door and walked to it, watching Melissa enter his apartment.

She smiled warmly at him, “Hi Flynn. Sorry did I wake you up?”

“Not really. I was just feeling like having a lazy day.”

“I just came in to check on you.”

“Why?” Flynn sneered, crossing his arms. “Did Damon ask you to?”

Instantly, Flynn regretted his words. Melissa hadn’t done anything wrong and the understanding and compassionate look on her face just made him feel worse. 

“No,” she replied softly. “He didn’t. He never called me before he left. I just found out from Cam actually.”

Flynn clutched his arms and hugged himself tightly. He didn’t know what to do and he hated when he was uncertain.

“Can I come in?” Melissa asked.

“Oh, yeah come in.”

Flynn walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while Melissa sat on the armchair. Their positions mirrored his last conversation with Damon too much and Flynn jumped up. “Do you want a drink or something?”

“I’m fine. Flynn please, just sit.”

Gulping nervously, Flynn sat down, wringing his hands then flattening them on his knees. God he was being stupid. There was no reason he should feel this anxious. He didn’t even know why Melissa was here. And as far as Alphas went she was one of the nicest he knew. No reason to act weird around her just because of who she was.

“I really did want to come see how you’re doing,” Melissa finally said. “I know how much you and Damon cared about each other and how much you probably miss him.”

Flynn looked away, “Yeah well. It’s only natural.”

The silence stretched on and Flynn was trying to decide if he should crack a joke or something when Melissa spoke.

“Look Flynn I’ll be honest with you. I like you.”

Flynn froze, replaying Melissa’s words in his head before he finally looked at her. She gazed back at him, her body slightly forward, her eyes and expression completely sincere.

“I’ve liked you for a long time. But I always felt you weren’t interested in pursuing a relationship with me so I never said anything. But now....”

“What do you mean, but now?” Flynn asked, his heart pounding at the implication of those words.

Melissa stared straight into Flynn’s eyes and he heard a loud pounding in his head as she said the words he most dreaded.

“I know you were in love with Damon. That’s part of the reason I never did anything. I know it probably seems like a dick move on my part. Swooping in when my rival is gone. But that’s not my intention. What I wanted to say is, I like you. And I’m here. And I understand that you love someone else. But if you give me a chance, I’m going to try my best to have a real relationship with you.” 

Flynn looked away, his eyes flitting around the apartment. This couldn’t be happening. Melissa wasn’t here, confessing her love, in the same spot Damon confessed his right along with his decision to abandon him. It was all too much.

“I have to think about it,” Flynn rasped. 

“Take your time. I’ve waited for years already. I don’t mind waiting a bit longer.” 

Flynn stared at her in shock as she smiled and left, going through the conversation in his head repeatedly. She loved him? For years? And never said anything? She knew he loved Damon? It was all too much and Flynn felt his blood pound and his body got warmer. His breathing became shallow and he realized what was happening. He was in heat. He wasn’t due for another few days but all the emotional stress of the last few months had made it come early. 

Flynn staggered to his room, taking off his clothes and grabbing some cold wet towels he had prepared in the fridge next to his bed. As soon as Damon left, Flynn started preparing himself to handle his heats alone. He had towels ready, some ice and cold water, some mangos cuz that usually seemed to help...and restraints. 

Buying them had been the toughest decision. Restraints were so demeaning, harkening back to a primitive time when Omega heats were uncontrollable and they had to be tied down lest they roam around, attacking Alphas and enticing them with their mating scent. 

Flynn looked down at the leather restraints in his drawer, lying next to the suppressant drugs, syringes in a silver case. Even though Damon warned him not to use it, Flynn bought some just in case. If it got really bad, and Flynn couldn’t take it anymore, at least he knew he had options. That’s partly why he’d gotten the restraints. If he used them, they’d stop him from going out in search of an Alpha when his heat became so strong he’d lose all logical thought and self control. It would also stop him from reaching for the drugs so he could ride out his heat, unaided. But still allowed him to touch himself and ease his lust. 

His gut twisted and a wave of heat swept through him, making him double over and gasp. Once the heat subsided Flynn sat up, staring down at the syringes of heat suppressant and restraints, uncertain which one to choose. Suddenly, Damon’s face flashed through his mind and Flynn felt a stab of pain, both emotional and heat induced. It was too much. It was all too much. Determined, Flynn reached his hand into the drawer, praying he was making the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks, the end of Part 1. So much angst and romance with two of people's favorite characters. I usually don't have cliff hangers, and I'm sorry to say you won't find out for a while which one Flynn chose, the restraints or the drugs. My poor baby Flynn!!
> 
> We'll be starting Part 2 on Friday and all I have to say is its all going to be MORE! More of everything!! I wrote the next few chapters and I'm trying to make them perfect before I post them. I hope you enjoy all of them. The first chapter is set eight months later and is pretty long because it includes all the characters, just like Chapter 1, so you can see where they are and what's happened in the last few months. 
> 
> Since I've hit the halfway point of the story I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone whose been so supportive of my story, through questions and comments. I really appreciate it and it's always a huge compliment when someone posts something. Special shout out to Alna who usually comments within hours and gives me such amazing words of encouragement.   
> You all really motivated me to edit and make my story perfect, and keep updating a lot :) And with that, on to Part 2!


	21. Extra: Map of Dracus

<https://www.flickr.com/photos/158139726@N07/36562975270/in/dateposted-public/>

 

I spent some time a couple of days ago actually creating a map of Dracus to make it easier for everyone to understand and follow the events in the story with some information about some of the cities (the link is above. It took me a while to figure out how to do it through Flickr.com). This chapter is pure information so it's for those who are genuinely interested. I won't reveal everything about the cities since they will be explored in this story, and hopefully the spin-offs I'm thinking of!! The size of Dracus is close to Canada's size so the cities are pretty big and have their own climates. Since some people were interested in this world I'm creating I hope you all enjoy!

 

Country name: Dracus. Dracus has existed for 200 years and in that time it has evolved due to the mines found in the country of Plutus. People left Plutus and shared their wealth in other parts of the country,  especially Heracles, Corna, and Orpheus. Due to that, those countries were able to prosper and create a solid basis needed to sustain themselves later on when people wanted to live and survive beyond what the mines can give them. In general, Dracus is an affluent country and a democracy. Even though it is one country, each city is controlled by a Governor and has it's own military, hospitals, etc and own way of life. Therefore, each city's daily lives and structures are different. 

 

Cities: Each city is named after a Greek hero or God, reflecting the country's hope that the cities will prosper and achieve fame.

Plutus: named after the God of wealth due to the mines that helped Dracus gain it's initial wealth. The country is even richer than Heracles. This city experiences two seasons mostly, mild summer and chilly winter with periods of snow. 

I'm planning to include it in a spin-off so I won't reveal too much about it yet. Partly because I'm still planning it.

Theus: Named after the Greek hero Theseus who is considered one of the fathers of Greek heroes, and just like he had descendants and relatives who were heroes, the city hoped it's citizens would prosper through various means. Due to it's proximity to Plutus and Orpheus, this city is very diverse and all types of accomplishments and jobs are celebrated, such as manual labour, the arts, business men, lawyers, teachers, etc. It's calmer and less affluent than Plutus but still maintains a rich environment due to it's diverse culture. It's climate is similar to Plutus but the northern parts of the city does get more snow. 

Orpheus: Named after the musician, poet, and prophet in Greek myths. Originally, the city was called Nysus after the God Dionysus because it has a very relaxed and festive environment. But the people there wanted to break away from what they viewed as Plutus's holier than thou attitude and obsession with money and status. Here, various forms of the arts are celebrated and people renamed the city Orpheus, to reflect it's artistic nature rather than link itself to a God and inflated sense of worth that they think Plutus has (you can already tell what biases may exist between the two cities;)). The climate is similar to it's neighbors, Plutus and Theus, but the coastal part is warmer. It has many mountains and forests, making it an ideal place for artists.

Tantalus: Based on the Greek figure who actually killed and cooked his own son and offered him to the Gods. His punishment was to stay in the pits of Tartarus and every time he reached up to a tree to eat the branches would move out of reach and when he tried to drink water it would shrivel up. So he lived in eternity in thirst and hunger. So it's no surprise that this is the worst city in the country. Initially, people who weren't able to succeed by mining or were kicked out of Plutus were sent to Tantalus. For years this was the city criminals were sent to from Plutus until it established it's own prisons. Now, it's a run down city where people live in their own little bubble, or go elsewhere to try and find a better life. The weather is usually warm and only gets chilly during two months in winter. It's mostly barren and sandy. Only certain plants grow there.

Argo: Based on Jason and the Argonauts who sought the Golden Fleece and went on many adventures. This city mostly thrives on manual labour and science. They mostly deal with steal, and are the ones pushing and advancing technology that is used in the rest of the country. It prides itself on building itself from the ground up through construction and it's inventions and other cities employed companies from Argo to build their structures and improve their military, hospitals, etc. It's a middle class city compared to the others and is willing to take in different people if they commit themselves to working hard. The weather is mostly mild all year round.

Corna: Based on the Greek Titan Cronus, the first Titan and the father of Zeus and other gods and was eventually overthrown by Zeus and shut up in Tartarus. The city chose this name because like Cronus, they wished to expand and give life to others. It didn't used to have a name as it existed as separate cities before they united in their desire to create an ideal city. The government gained and sustains most of it's wealth through it's trade with countries in the North, trade and business with Argo and Heracles, and so far is able to maintain it's goal of creating an idyllic city. Recently, there have been changes in the country which will be explored in the story, specifically Damon's parts. The weather is usually mild all year round with some rain.

Heracles: Based on the hero, you guessed it, Hercules (who was actually called Heracles in the original myths). The city chose it's name because it wanted to be a city to be reckoned with. It wanted to achieve greatness through it's own efforts, just like Heracles completed various labours and tests. Heracles prides itself on it's military strength and ability to increase it's wealth through business, investments, and trade with other cities and countries to the East. It is the richest country after Plutus, but unlike Plutus which relies on the mines, Heracles wanted to succeed through more stable and long lasting means. The weather is mild all year round with lots of rain and some humidity due to it's coastal position. There are lots of forests between Heracles, Corna, and Orpheus and many small towns that have their own culture. Kit is from one of those towns between Heracles and Corna.

There you have it folks. Some info on the whole country of Dracus. I roughly knew there were other cities but when I actually sat down and planned it it turned into much more than I expected. As you can tell, I love Greek myths and was studying it this summer, hence why the main city is called Heracles. I'm already thinking of what stories can take place in other parts of the country, especially Plutus and Orpheus. You can also see the next country over called Hydra. I have my own plans for that one. There's a story I came up with years ago and I was debating writing it or the military one. After thinking about Hydra a bit I think it's the perfect setting for my other story. 

So, as it stands now I have 3 future projects: Penelope and Andrew's story (first chapter should be posted tomorrow). A spin-off in the northern parts of Dracus, and a story in Hydra....I hope I can get to write them all. Fingers crossed, knock on wood and all that.

If I do get to write the Hydra story, I'll include a map and info for it like I did here. 

I hope this information was useful and gives you a better understanding of the world out characters live in....and has you excited about what could happen in the next stories.


	22. Part Two

Eight Months Later

 

“Cooper what’s your status?” Colt’s voice came through Kit’s earpiece. 

Kit took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as he bent down on one knee and aimed at the window he was assigned to cover.

“I’m just getting in position,” Michael’s voice replied through the earpiece. 

“Red Tail?” Colt asked.

“I’m ready,” Kit replied, using the X-ray option on the laser’s display to see into the building. They’d barely gotten to the site when they’d been informed that the robbers had taken two hostages. While Michael, Joe and Henry got into positions inside the building and Kit on the opposite building Colt quickly came up with a plan from the command room back on the base. 

“Red Tail, on my signal you take the shot at the Alpha in the group. It’ll rattle the Betas. Cooper, Crane and Harris, that’s when you take your own shots from the adjacent rooms.”

“Yes sir,” four voices replied.

“And...now,” Colt stated and Kit squeezed the trigger, seeing the Alpha he was aiming at hit the floor once the laser stunned him. He saw the other three robbers quickly drop as well, all getting shot at once from various locations. Kit exhaled and nodded in satisfaction. 

“Good work guys. The cops can take it from here,” Colt said happily and Kit couldn’t help smiling at his superior’s enthusiasm. “Pack up and head back to the base. You earned a good night’s rest.” 

“Roger that,” Kit said and started to head back to the military vehicle he and the others rode in to the site. As soon as he got there he saw Michael waving at him excitedly and suppressed a smile. Eight months on the job and the Alpha still acted like a big kid every time they chalked up a win.

“Stop spazzing out, people are looking,” Kit said brusquely as he got into the back seat. 

“Ah what’s the harm,” Joe said as he got behind the wheel and Henry slid into the passenger seat. 

“You’re pretty happy too,” Michael stated as he sat next to Kit. “You’re just too damn formal to admit it. So I’m celebrating enough for the both of us.” Michael beamed at him until Kit couldn’t help chuckling back. 

“OK, OK, I’m happy too,” Kit admitted and laughed when Michael and Joe whooped as they drove back to the base. 

In the last eight months, they’d been on at least one mission a week, which was normal for newbies. In their spare time they continued training, lest their bodies begin to forget how to be soldiers. Sometimes independently, other times following routines and activities Colt decided on. Most of the missions so far had been all robberies, which is expected in their first year as they built a reputation for themselves as a strong team. Although they were getting stronger cases, Kit tried to suppress his frustration every time he saw the veteran Hawks go off on counter terrorist missions and violent cases in various parts of Heracles, chomping at the bit to get more action. But he understood the system. Until they proved themselves steadily, mission by mission, case by case, they won’t be assigned to the more harrowing missions. Lucky for Kit, Colt was just as driven as he was and swore they’d get their first terrorist related case by the end of their first year. 

In that time, Kit had begun to bond a lot more with Michael, Joe, and Henry. It was hard not to since they were together every day, practicing so they could work together as a single entity. He spent all day with them, and his evenings were usually spent with Michael and Flynn, with Joe and Henry joining them sometimes. The best part of being a Hawk wasn’t just the new position and the ability to finally make a difference, but the fact that never once in the last eight months was he alone. 

It helped that he and Michael were once again neighbours. Their new accommodations in the Hawk B building were infinitely better than the basic housing they had before. They had their own bedroom and small sitting room but shared a kitchen and bathroom. Growing up, he’d had to share his room with his brother, so he was ecstatic about finally having his own room. Sure he shared the bathroom and kitchen with Michael and it was more...intimate than he would have liked. Once Michael even walked in on him just as he got out of the shower. Luckily he had a towel wrapped around his waist but he'd been so mortified he’d barely had the presence of mind to chuck a bar of soap at him and tell him to knock first. It realllly didn't help that Michael was also half naked. He'd felt so aroused he didn't sleep that night. It was pure torture. When they were in Building A the showers were private so they'd never seen each other naked. He could have imagined how muscular and well built Michael was in his dreams and even that was arousing. Seeing the real thing was more than he could handle. 

He really was in a predicament. A paradox even . On one hand he had his best friend with him all the time. On the other hand….he had the person he was growing to love with him all the time. Everyday was a struggle not to just reach out and touch Michael. He found a new state of Zen that he could hold onto sometimes. Like now, sitting next to the only person he’d ever been attracted to, their arms almost touching. Yup, Zen. That was the best way.

“Do you want to cook tonight or eat out?” Michael asked.

“I feel like going out actually,” Kit replied and Michael cocked an eyebrow.

“Look at you. When I first met you I could barely get you out of your room. Now you’re all about going out and spending time with people.”

Kit frowned, trying to pretend he was insulted, “You talk about me like I was some kind of lonely freak.”

“Not a freak,” Michael teased. “Flynn gonna join us tonight?”

Kit shook his head, “He said he’s going out with Melissa tonight.”

Michael nodded and the two continued the ride in silence. Once they got back Kit and Michael quickly showered and headed downtown to get some food. They chatted happily on the way, discussing a new TV show Michael had just gotten into.

“If you just give it a chance, you’ll love it. Trust me.”

Kit sighed wearily, ‘That’s what you said about that zombie movie and it was complete crap.”

“OK I admit that was my bad, but I’m telling you this show is awesome. It has everything you’re looking for. Action, mystery, even some humor thrown in. Come on Kit, say you’ll watch it with me. Please?!” Michael pleaded and Kit wanted to tell him to stop. He really did. But he couldn’t help chuckling instead.

“OK fine you big baby.” 

Michael grinned and they continued walking to the restaurant. Kit looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye, still unable to believe that this amazing person was actually his best friend. And he knew it because Michael had told him so four months ago. They’d gotten into an argument because Michael was trying to drag Kit to a basketball match and when Kit asked him why he couldn’t just go bug someone else Michael said, “Because you’re my best friend.” 

Kit thought his heart would stop beating from shock. Once that had faded his heart continued to race as he realized that for the first time in his life someone wanted him as a best friend. And it wasn’t anyone, it was Michael. The second best person Kit knew after his grandfather. He’d almost started crying then and there except Michael picked him up and started to cart him out of his room, determined to get him to the game. Kit quickly fought back and agreed to go, still humbled by his new status. He knew he was being a bit too emotional but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes he really couldn’t suppress his Omega side.

Kit smiled at the memory and felt Michael nudge his shoulder, “Let me in on the joke too.”

“Nah, it’s too complicated for your pea sized Alpha brain,” Kit quipped and started walking faster.

“Oh yeah, well, you’re Beta legs are too short.” And with that Michael began to walk rapidly down the street, causing Kit to growl and practically sprint to catch up to the long legged Alpha who just chuckled as they sped down the street. 

 

Colt whistled as he happily walked to the Wolf building where his apartment was located. Today was a good day. He loved it when everything went well. The mission was a success, no one got hurt. It was perfect. Seeing the look of resentment in some of the Alpha Wolves’ eyes as he went to report to Colonel Simms was priceless. Colt smirked at the memory, thinking of how much disruption his presence was causing amongst the Alphas. When he’d first arrived, some had been dismissive while others were suspicious. But as he completed one successful mission after another, he could see some of them grow restless. They saw him as a threat as he was rising up the ladder quickly, too quickly. He was already getting robbery cases that some Wolves didn’t get until their second or third year. As much as he enjoyed shoving his success in their stupid Alphas faces, he was honest enough with himself to admit that having Nick with him, breezing through one case after another and also earning some resentment from the veteran Wolves, made him less...lonely. For the first time he had a partner who he wanted to share his experiences with. It was an odd feeling but Colt didn’t try and fight it. 

He continued whistling as he walked through the main lobby to the elevator and picked the third floor where he and Nick lived. The official Wolf accommodations were definitely better than when they were cadets. Back then, their rooms were pretty standard and they had a shared bathroom. Now they had their own apartments with a kitchen, living room, dining room, and bedroom. They were also full furnished which suited Colt perfectly since he hated shopping anyway. 

Colt started humming as he unlocked the door to his apartment, wondering if Nick was back from his own mission. They were both on duty today and everyday this week. While the Hawks trained when they weren’t on missions, Wolves didn’t have the luxury to relax. They were the brains behind the police force and the military units. Their daily job was to go through difficult cases the police were struggling with, files on violent crimes and assess which ones needed their attention. Then they’d study the cases, and try and solve them themselves. Often they had to work with each other, which suited Colt fine since he and Nick were pretty good at bouncing ideas off each other in their shared office in one of the Wolf buildings. Once they determined who the criminals were or how the case should be handled, they’d send out their team to deal with the situation. All part of the great system that made Heracles run smoothly. Between the Wolves and the police force, most crimes were solved in two weeks. And that, Colt grinned with relish, was the way it should be. 

Colt was just settling in with a nice cold beer when Nick burst into his apartment. Colt didn’t move, following the Alpha with his eyes as he slammed the door shut behind him, stalked across the room and flopped onto the other side of the sofa. 

“Rough day?” Colt asked mildly as he took a sip. 

Nick sighed, his body sinking into the couch. “No, everything went well.”

“Ah,” Colt nodded knowingly. “The guys still haven’t warmed up to you yet.”

“I don’t know what their problem is,” Nick burst out, sitting up and waving his hands in agitation. “We’ve been working together for months now. You’d think they’d stop looking at me like I was the scum of the earth.”

“They don’t look at you like that. I checked remember. It’s more like...caution.”

“Well I’m sick of it,” Nick said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. “I don’t get why they’re still so weird around me. You don’t have that problem with your team.”

“Yes but I have the dream team,” Colt quipped. 

“Maybe now isn’t the time to brag about how awesome your team is,” Nick muttered, giving him a dirty look.

“Right. Sorry. It’s like I told you before. You have to connect with them.”

Nick turned on the couch so he was facing Colt, one knee up and bent on the cushion. “How? Tell me how?”

“I’ve said it before. And I’ll say it again. You have to be nice.”

Nick groaned and his head flopped forward. “You keep saying that but I don’t know what that means. I’ve been nice!”

“Really?” Colt replied dryly.

“Yes!” Nick replied emphatically, nodding for emphasis.

Colt put his beer bottle down on the coffee table and turned so his posture mirrored Nick’s. “Tell me this. How many siblings does Kyle have?”

Nick blinked, “I don’t see how this is relevant.”

“You don’t know do you.”

Nick opened and closed his mouth several times then turned back around so he was facing the TV. “This is stupid. It doesn't matter whether I know how many siblings they have or where they grew up.”

Colt took a deep breath, trying to call on his last remaining patience. He’d had this conversation so many times he’d lost track but as usual, Nick just didn’t get it. He had to try something new. “Think about this. You know Flynn right?”

Nick turned his head to face Colt, his tone wary, “Yeah that Omega in HR. What about him?”

“Everyone likes him.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Yeah but you don’t like anybody so that’s no surprise. Other people, most people, me included, like Flynn.”

Nick cocked an eyebrow, “You like that cheerful ball of fluff?”

“Yes I do. But your skewed taste in people isn’t the issue right now. People like Flynn because he cares. Because he talks to them and knows everything about them.”

“Because he’s nosy,” Nick cut in and Colt wanted to throttle him. 

“No, he’s caring. And empathetic. People know they can talk to him and he actually listens. It makes a difference.”

Nick stared at Colt for a few seconds and he held his breath, praying he’d finally gotten through the Alpha’s thick skull. 

But then Nick shook his head and Colt wanted to scream. “I don’t get it.” 

Colt flipped around so he was now facing the TV, trying to calm down. It wasn’t Nick’s fault he had no understanding of how people communicated and functioned in a normal world. He counted down to three and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“Kit’s twenty-two and has two siblings a brother and a sister. He’s really close to his grandfather who was a cop. His birthday is August 10th. Michael is also twenty-two and has two siblings as well. An Alpha sister and an Omega brother. His birthday is February 20th. Joe is twenty-three and his birthday is September 18th. He’s an only child. Henry is twenty-four and has one younger sibling, a brother. His birthday is June 21st.” 

Colt felt Nick stare at him and finally turned to look at him, taking in Nick’s shocked expression.

“How do you know all that?” Nick rasped. 

Colt couldn’t help smiling softly and grasped Nick’s hand, noticing how it shook a bit as it usually did whenever Colt touched him. “Because I ask. Because I show them that I know them. That I care. That’s how people know you give a crap and then they give a crap about you.”

“It shouldn’t matter though,” Nick said, shaking his head. “I care. I spend so long going over the plans, and the information I get, and forming different solutions to make sure everyone gets home OK. I double, triple check before I issue any order so there are no mistakes. So no one gets hurt.”

“And that’s what you need them to realize!” Colt exclaimed, releasing Nick’s hand and practically bouncing on the couch as he turned his body to face him. “I know how meticulous you are Nick and how badly you want to succeed. Everyone knows how competitive you are. So naturally your team assumes you’re doing your best, not because you’re worried about them or give a damn, but because you want to win. Don’t forget, you were the one who screamed in front of all the Hawks that they were replaceable.”

Nick winced and Colt knew he was finally getting through to him.

“I forgot about that,” Nick admitted weakly. 

“Dude, trust me they didn’t. And when you issue orders and are brisk as you normally are, they just see another Alpha who is full of his own status and power.”

Nick sighed and rubbed his face, “And the way to make them realize that’s not completely true is to find out their birthdays and crap.”

Colt chuckled, reaching out for Nick’s hand again, “It’s a start.”

Nick exhaled and sank his back into the couch. Colt felt satisfied. After months of nagging and practically yelling at Nick he seemed to finally have gotten through to the Alpha. Colt sighed in contentment and shifted so he was sitting almost thigh to thigh with Nick, still holding his hand. 

“When will you stop doing that?” Nick asked in a tight voice.

Colt smiled and squeezed Nick’s hand, “When you stop sweating and getting nervous every time I do.” 

Nick took in a shuddering breath and sat quietly, his body tense and Colt resisted the urge to hug him. At least once a day, Colt made an effort to touch Nick. Sometimes he’d grab his hand, other times he just put his arm around his shoulder. When Nick was feeling really down or negative, he would stroke his face and hug him. These constant forms of physical contact always rattled the Alpha which sent a spear through Colt’s heart and made him want to touch him and comfort him more. 

Their touches never got sexual the way it did months ago but if he felt Nick needed that extra push of affection Colt was more than willing to. He didn’t want to analyze why he was going so far for the Alpha and why touching him and doing more didn’t rub him the wrong way. All his partners so far had been Betas and Colt had been comfortable with that. He hadn’t met any Alphas he felt attracted to or wanted to sleep with. Mostly because they were so frickin full of themselves. But he didn’t have that barrier with Nick. They were friends. More than friends in some ways. And for now, Colt was happy with that label.

“I’m hungry,” Nick finally broke the silence and Colt chuckled.

“I have some chicken in the fridge. Wanna help me make some stir fry?”

Nick groaned as Colt got off the couch and pulled his arm, getting up reluctantly. “I don’t want to. You keep making fun of how I slice the vegetables.”

Colt laughed as he dragged Nick to the kitchen while the Alpha shuffled his feet but never actually pulled back. “Because you cut them either too small or too big so they look like little rocks. It’s hilarious!”

“For you maybe,” Nick muttered and Colt laughed harder, finally releasing his arm and grabbing some vegetables from the fridge. 

“Here. Start chopping.”

Nick groaned as he took out a knife from the rack next to the stove, “Aye aye sir.”

Colt chuckled, humming as he washed the chicken. Yup, today was a good day. 

 

“I told you, I’d pay this time!” Flynn stated emphatically. 

Melissa chuckled and raised her hands in defeat, “OK, OK, I give. You can pay this time.”

Flynn grinned triumphantly as he placed some money on the bill, pushing the button to call their waiter over. 

“This restaurant was a good choice,” Melissa looking around the quaint and quiet restaurant. 

“Thanks. Someone at work told me about it. I didn’t even know it was back here, it’s so far off the main road.”

Melissa looked at Flynn and smiled and he felt his gut clench. Again. It happened everytime Melissa smiled at him that way. That smile that said she cared about him and was happy to be with him. Flynn smiled awkwardly back, wringing his hands together underneath the table. This was only his fourth date with Melissa and Flynn still didn’t know how to handle their new relationship. 

After Damon left and her confession, Melissa kept coming by to visit him, bringing cakes and making sure he was OK. This went on for months and Flynn still marveled at her patience and self control. Every time she came by, Flynn was sort of a mess, his mind elsewhere and he knew he wasn’t being a good host or conversationalist. But Melissa just happily chatted away, bringing movies and TV shows for them to watch, trying to distract him from…. People he didn’t want to think about. 

A month ago, Melissa’s patience finally seemed to run out as she once again asked Flynn if he wanted to go out with her. He’d almost said no, the word forming on the tip of his tongue. But instead he’d said yes. At the time he didn’t know why and Melissa had practically beamed and Flynn felt his heart skip a beat, his Omega instinct glad he’d satisfied an Alpha. Since then, he’d had time to reflect and realized there were lots of reasons he wanted to date Melissa. Part of it was the fact that he really did like her. She was strong willed but kind, patient and understanding. Although she was always around since Damon left, she knew when to give Flynn some space so he never felt smothered. They had a lot in common such as their taste in food and books and movies. Mostly though, he said yes because he couldn’t think of any reason to say no. Here was this amazing and wonderful Alpha, fighting for him, treating him like a prince and for some reason, liked him enough to put up with all his emotional baggage. He was happy when he was with her. Actually happy. The only other person who made him feel this way was Kit. But Flynn needed more. He needed, loath as he was to admit it, someone he could be affectionate with. It was a natural part of being an Omega to crave intimacy, add to that Flynn's own longing for love due to his family and he knew he couldn't resist Melissa any longer.

“Ready to go?” Melissa asked, standing up and Flynn nodded. 

They started heading towards Melissa’s car when she lightly touched his arm to stop him. 

“The weather’s pretty nice. Want to walk around a bit?”

“Sure.”

They headed towards a nearby park, chatting about some of Melissa’s latest and most difficult cases. It always surprised Flynn how steady and capable Melissa was at her job. Of course, he knew she was, otherwise she wouldn’t be working at one of the top hospital in the country. But he sometimes couldn’t reconcile the gentle Alpha he knew with the steely determination and gumption she clearly displayed at work. It fascinated Flynn and he loved hearing more about her daily life.

“Ice cream,” Melissa teased, pointing at an ice cream parlour. “I’m sure you can handle a second helping of dessert.”

“Well, I should say no, but that ice cream looks good,” Flynn grinned as they ordered their ice cream and continued walking up a nearby hill until they reached the top, gazing down at the glittering city beneath them.

“It’s so beautiful,” Flynn breathed.

“Yes it is,” Melissa affirmed. Flynn turned to look at her and started when he saw her staring at him. He blushed, balling the used ice cream wrapper in his hand. Suddenly, Melissa’s hand was resting on his own and he looked up at her, her face hovering a few inches above his own due to her towering Alpha height. She leaned down, her face getting closer and closer. Flynn stopped breathing and his eyes widened. She hesitated a few centimeters away from his lips, giving him one last chance to step back, to end any potential for intimate contact. Flynn gulped and closed his eyes. Softly and slowly, Melissa eased her lips against Flynn’s and kissed him. 

Flynn stood still, letting Melissa control the kiss, his heart and mind racing. All too soon, the kiss ended and Melissa pulled back.

“Was that OK? Too soon?” she asked anxiously.

Flynn looked up at her concerned expression. Despite everything, despite the lukewarm way he’d treated her the last few months, she still cared about his comfort. Flynn gulped and nodded, “It was perfect.”

Melissa smiled in relief and Flynn smiled back shyly. He saw Melissa reach out her hand, inviting him to take it. It was smaller and more delicate than Damon’s. Her skin and lips were softer. Everything about her was different. But she was here. And God help him, Flynn was grateful she was. 

Grinning more broadly, Flynn clasped Melissa’s hand in his own and the two walked back down the hill. 

 

Damon sighed wearily as he collapsed on his living room couch. He looked blearily over at his fridge, trying to remember if there was any food in it then decided he was too tired to eat anyway. He kicked off his shoes and laid out on the couch, closing his eyes. He’d just rest for a few minutes then take a shower. He hadn’t had one in two days. 

Suddenly, his alarm went off and Damon almost fell off the couch trying to turn it off. He looked at his phone in disbelief. 7AM, he’d fallen asleep on the couch, again. Without dinner or a shower. Again. Damon hung his head and ran his hand through his grimy hair. He could make do without dinner but he couldn’t go to work smelling like a...Damon sniffed his armpit and grimaced. No patient would want a doctor who smelled. 

After a quick shower and a power bar he rummaged out of his pantry he hurried to the military hospital he was working at, glad his housing was just a ten minute walk away. As soon as he arrived he went to his office and put on his lab coat, greeting the nurses at their station as he walked by. He’d just walked into his room, opening the first patient file when he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.

“Hey you showered!” Nancy exclaimed. 

Damon winced as he looked down at the other Beta doctor who worked in the office next to his. 

“Yeah, managed to grab a quick one this morning.”

“Meaning you were too tired to actually shower and eat last night,” Nancy replied dryly. 

Damon didn’t respond, his face heating slightly at Nancy’s knowing stare. 

“Here, I got this for you. It's high in nutrients and should fill you up. I’ll take the first case so you eat that,” Nancy held out a paper bag.

“No, Nancy, I’m fin-”

“Don’t say you’re fine. Just shut up and take the food. And say ‘Thank you Nancy.’’”

Damon smiled weakly as he took the bag, “Thank you Nancy.”

Nancy waved as she stepped out of his office, closing the door behind her. Damon sank gratefully into his chair, peeking into the bag and seeing an apple, what looked like a roast beef sandwich, an egg salad sandwich, and a yogurt with fruits and granola flecks. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t had a full meal in days. Besides the power bar he thought he had a banana yesterday. And a sandwich. Or was that the day before yesterday. 

Damon chewed on the apple as he reflected on his life in Corna. The cases here were more severe as there was more poverty and diseases compared to Heracles city thanks to Corn’s geographical position in Dracus and the amount of immigrants that flocked to the city every month, looking for a better life and governmental support. So his hours were packed with one patient after another. Damon wasn’t used to it, spoiled by working within the main base in Heracles. But things were different in Corna. The public hospitals, while full of competent doctors and the best equipment the government could get, was overcrowded. So the government allowed patients to come to the military built hospital instead. As long as they could prove that they were financially unstable and citizens of Dracus, they could receive free medical aid. 

It was one of the reasons Damon was happy he was born into Dracus rather than one of the neighbouring countries. While Dracus had been stable and self sufficient for decades, the other countries were still catching up. Their militaries were more disorganized, there was more corruption, and health care and people’s welfare, while not in complete disarray, weren’t as well maintained as Dracus. Damon had contemplated volunteering to work abroad but his superiors and even his friends shot him down, telling him that those other countries would swallow him whole. Damon knew they were right, but part of him wondered if he really could make a difference there. 

These were thoughts that he never let himself consider back when….but anyway the situation was different now. If he wanted to go somewhere else he could. As a military doctor, he could easily get transferred to any hospital of his choosing. In fact, most hospitals would be clamoring to have him. He should consider it. He’d probably be busier than he was here but that was probably a good thing. Work, that’s what he needed right now. No time to think about…..other things.

An image of Flynn smiling flashed through his mind and Damon suddenly felt nauseous. He looked down at the remainder of the food and realized he’d only eaten half of it. He really should finish it. But his stomach rebelled, the vision of Flynn’s smiling face crumpling into despair as Damon told him he couldn’t be with him. 

Swallowing painfully Damon tossed the rest of the food into the bag and got up, telling the nurse to send in the first patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The beginning of Part 2 and I think you can already see what I meant about more of everything! More action, more mystery, more romance, more fluff....more smut!! 
> 
> I really loved this chapter because I had to try and explain all that happened in the last eight months in the character's careers and their emotions, especially Kit and Colt's feelings for their potential significant others and Flynn's relationship with Melissa (which I'm sure people have conflicting feelings about). Because of Damon, we're starting to get a glimpse of other cities in Dracus and how the military, police, and government works. There will be more revealed in the next couple of chapters revolving around Damon and Colt/Nick but if there are some things in this chapter that you're confused about, feel free to ask.
> 
> I have a little surprise for you guys. Guess you can call it a small extra between Part 1 and 2, but I'm having trouble uploading it and since I'm soo not good with technology it'll take me a bit of time to figure it out. I'm hoping to get it posted in the next 24 hours. I still haven't written Andrew and Penelope's story yet but I'm hoping to have the first chapter posted by Sunday (fingers crossed). The title will be 'Blossoming Red Camellia' and will reveal more about a city next to Heracles and should be pure fluff and smut. Hope to see most of you there! 
> 
> Next up, Damon (with more about Corna) and Michael/Kit which might make you go aww. I hope :)
> 
> PS, for those of you who know your birds of prey you'll realize that the Hawk code names are types of Hawks actually. I choose their names based on which birds matched the characters.


	23. Chapter 23

"That's the last one Dr. Flint. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No that's fine Tina, thank you." 

The Omega nurse nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Damon sank back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. His stomach growled, reminding him that he skipped lunch, again. Simultaneously, there was a knock on his door and it swung open. 

"Come on Flint, let's grab some dinner," Josh, another Beta doctor, said from the doorway. 

Damon opened his mouth to say he was fine but his stomach betrayed him, loudly. Great, his stomach was a traitor. 

Nancy laughed as she stepped into the room behind Josh. "Come on. If we leave you alone you'll just go back to your place and crash. You need a proper meal."

He nodded wearily and stood up, taking off his lab coat. "You're right. I could use some food."

Thirty minutes later they placed their orders at a nearby bar and started chatting about the never ending influx of patients. 

"Its those people from Tantalus," Nancy slammed her beer mug on the table. “It's too chaotic there so they come to us. And with the new refugee act they can settle in and get treated until they're better."

"I don't blame them," Damon replied, absently tracing the edges of his mug. "They're just trying to survive. And they're not breaking the law."

"That's not my point," Nancy protested. "I don't mind treating them. It's just if the government expects us to treat every Tom, Dick, Harry and their kids and uncles and great aunts they need to hire more doctors. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you came Damon. We really needed you and you've been great, but you're only one person. We need at least six more people to treat everyone."

"No one wants to come here because they know the workload is tough," Josh replied softly. "And the government doesn't have the budget to hire more people."

Nancy sighed and slumped in her seat. Damon felt a stab of sympathy for the clearly weary Beta. Nancy spoke harshly but she had a generous heart. She genuinely wanted to help everyone, but when you're overworked and exhausted it's hard to care about others when you can't even care for yourself. That's probably why it was easier for him. He didn't care what happened to him so he could pour everything into his patients. It was easier that way. 

"At least we're not getting patients from the mines," Josh said cheerfully.

Nancy snorted, "You kidding right? That's where Dracus gets it's main income. All those diamonds and gold getting dug up for decades in Plutus. They’re more set up and richer than Heracles city. They don’t need help from us little people."

"And in the meantime Dracus is increasing it’s military and trading to maintain its current status," Damon said. "But trust me. Once those mines are all dug up Plutus will be the first city to fall and dry up. All those people there just rely on their gold. That’s why their poverty rate is higher than it should be. At least in Heracles people know they have to have good businesses and vary their income."

"You're not gonna brag about your city again are you," Nancy asked dryly while Josh chuckled and Damon blushed.

"I'm not bragging. I'm just saying it like it is."

"Well be careful who hears you," Josh’s eyes flitted around the restaurant. "Not everyone likes hearing about your city. Not here anyway. The two cities are too different, what with Corna’s diverse population and Heracles, forgive me for saying this, snooty and inclusive attitude."

Damon looked around, taking in the restaurant and people around him. While Corna wasn’t as rich as Heracles it wasn't downright poor either. It was a self sustaining city and everything was peaceful. Until people from different cities started coming, looking for a better life thanks to how big Corna was and the government’s desire to increase their population . That’s why there were so many career options for people with different skills and background, drawing in the needy, the desperate, and the ones who just want to be somewhere else. Most people were eager to work and improve the city, taking on any jobs such as teachers, cleaners, construction workers, and even artists, anything to make a small living and improve the city they decided to call home. Damon was impressed when he saw they had a thriving art community, with different styles of music and painting and writing prospering due to the various cultures and backgrounds of the people. It boggled the mind how diverse Dracus actually was. Everywhere you looked you could see a mix of races as people came from all parts of the country. It was so different from Heracles where people were pretty much the same race. Not all, but most. So far there hadn’t been any major conflicts and the government set up shelters so the immigrants and refugees from Tantalus had homes. But there were still more jobless people than Damon and the city liked.

At the same time, there was a certain....freedom here that didn't exist in Heracles. People were more relaxed, less worried about appearances. They were much nicer too. The other day he's bumped into a down on his luck Alpha and instead of snarling at him he'd actually apologized for bumping into him, a Beta. That never would have happened in Heracles. Damon was so shocked he's offered the Alpha some money but he'd refused, saying he wanted to earn it. Damon knew not everyone was like that Alpha but he was still impressed. 

"Yes finally. I'm starving," Nancy said as they placed the platters of food on the table. 

Damon’s stomach growled as the delicious smells hit him and he realized how long it's been since he had a proper meal. They ate their food in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts and concerns. 

After they were done, Damon and Josh walked Nancy to the bus stop and waved her off. Once she was gone they began walking to the military building where they were housed. Both of them had chosen to live in military accommodations while Nancy said she preferred her privacy. 

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Josh suddenly asked and Damon froze in his tracks.

"Say what?"

Josh raised his eyebrows, "You can't be surprised by this. Nancy likes you. She's been trying to get your attention since you got here."

"I...I didn't realize," Damon stammered, trying to recall if there were any signs. 

Josh sighed, "You really are all work and no play. Look I'm not saying you have to consider it OK. Nancy is nice and she works hard. You could do worse. And it's not like you have someone else you like right?"

Damon instantly thought of Flynn and shook his head, dispelling the image from his mind. "No, no one. I'll think about it OK."

 

“OK guys, we’ve been getting more robbery cases lately so I want you to brush up on your hand to hand fighting skills,” Colt stood in his customary commanding stance, his arms crossed and his feet apart, as he stared at them in a corner of the gym. 

Michael nodded seeing Kit, Joe, and Henry follow suit. 

“Now, I don’t know if the higher ups are dismissing us by giving us similar cases or they’re impressed at how well we’re handling them but I imagine we might be stuck with them for a while. At least know we're getting the tougher cases which should technically go to the veterans, but well, tough for them.” Colt smirked and Michael once again marveled at how competitive the Beta was. Not that Michael minded. As an Alpha he naturally liked to prove his strength, but Colt was just something else. And so was Kit.

Michael looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye and saw Kit shift next to him, his brow furrowed and knew he was frustrated with the news. While he did wish they had different missions, Michael was more patient than the Beta, which was ironic as Alphas were usually the more impatient gender. Go figure. 

“Any specific exercises or moves you want us to focus on?” Kit asked.

“Nah, I’ll leave that to you guys. I know when you need to fight, but not how. When you’re out there throwing a punch or tackling someone, it’s all you. So, I trust you guys to come up with your own routines and moves you think would be effective.” Colt grinned and Michael saw Kit’s chest swell up with pride and almost smiled himself. The Beta was always happy whenever Colt praised them, acting like a little kid who got an A and an ice cream as a reward. It was so cute. 

“I have to go check out the new files that were delivered. I’ll come check on you guys in about two hours. Is that enough time?”

“Yes sir,” four voices replied and Colt’s grin widened. 

“Don’t forget to take breaks. As you were.”

Colt waited until they saluted before walking away.

“What do you guys say we pair up and focus on disarming for the first half hour,” Henry said.

“Sounds good,” Michael nodded and he and Kit walked to the right side of their area of the gym, making sure they had a big, clear space so they could be comfortable and go all out.

“Help me stretch?” Kit turned his back and Michael stepped up behind him, turning his back as well, then looped their arms together. He bent forward slightly, trying to make sure he didn’t overstrain the tiny Beta.

“Pull harder,” Kit said brusquely.

“Any harder and you’ll break,” Michael protested.

“No I won’t. Just do it.” 

Michael sighed and sank forward more.

“That’s good,” Kit said breathlessly and Michael grinned, then pulled harder just a bit, chuckling when the Beta yelped.

“You’re such as ass!” Kit called out and Michael laughed so hard he almost dropped him on the ground. He looked at Kit and his expression was so disgruntled he doubled over with laughter. 

“I will get back at you you know,” Kit threatened.

“Oh I don’t doubt it. I’m still finding glitter in my closet.”

“I told you not to eat my snacks.”

“Yeah but what’s sharing between friends.”

“You ate all of it!” Kit exclaimed and Michael grinned sheepishly. He’d been so hungry that day that he’d raided the kitchen and eaten, well, everything he could find. Kit had been so pissed when he found all his food gone. Michael offered to pay for the next two grocery trips and Kit had glared at him and said, “You bet your ass you will. And that’s just the start of it.”

“I still don’t get why it was a big deal. I stocked up the fridge the next day.”

Kit huffed as he lay on the ground and began to stretch his legs. “I told you. I’m not rich like you and can’t afford to keep buying lots of food. And before you tell me you paid it all back let me remind you that that’s called wastefulness. And taking things for granted.” 

Michael sighed as he stretched out next to Kit, formed his legs into a deep V and bent forward, feeling the muscles in his back tighten. 

“Fine. I’m sorry and I’ll never touch your food again.” 

“You damn better not.”

Michael looked at Kit out of the corner of his eye, taking in his friend’s profile and once again marvelled at how beautiful he was. When they’d first met and began working together it had just been a fact. But lately, he found himself paying more attention to Kit, noting how streaks of blue appeared in his hair when hit by direct sunlight, but would have golden-reddish highlights during sunset, how his skin was perfectly bronzed, everywhere. He knew because, hey shared shower. The first time he’d seen Kit almost fully naked it was purely accidental and he’d frozen in the doorway, his eyes roving over the Beta’s lean and toned body. He’d felt a bit disappointed when he realized that Kit had a towel wrapped around his waist that reached to the top of his knees so he couldn’t see everything. Kit had snapped at him to get out and thrown a bar of soap at him and it grazed his ear as he was too mesmerized by the alluring sight and shocked by how much he wanted to peek under that towel to duck in time.

Michael sighed and sank deeper into his stretch. If Kit knew he was harboring lustful thoughts about him he’d beat the crap out of him. Then run him over with a bike. Or a tractor just for good measure.

“What are you sighing about?” Kit asked, his voice muffled as he had his knees bent, his head forward and placed almost on the mat. Michael gulped as he took in the provocative position with Kit’s neck exposed and his head near his crotch. He shook his head and changed his stretch, keeping his back to Kit. 

“Nothing. Hey, why are you so obsessed with food?” Michael asked desperately, hoping the change in topic would help his mini-Michael calm down. 

“Hmm, never thought of it. I guess cuz I ran away from home so much and food was scarce. I don’t like the feeling that there’s no food around. Plus, I always had to fight over food with my brother and sister. They allllways tried to eat everything so I had to be quick otherwise they’d finish everything. So I got in the habit of hoarding food under some clothes.”

Michael processed the information and winced as he realized how callous he’d been in how he treated Kit as a roommate. He tended to hog the shower and ate most of the food. He always teased him when Kit told him off, seeing it all as a big joke. But it wasn’t to Kit who grew up in a less privileged home and had to struggle to survive in his own way. Michael wanted to kick himself for being such a spoiled and inconsiderate brat.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?” Kit asked absently, his voice clear so he must have changed his stretch.

“For being hard to live with.”

“You’re not hard to live with. OK yes, do I wish you were neater and didn’t soak the bathroom when you get out of the shower. And get your ass out of it faster, yes. But I can deal.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Michael said vehemently.

“Dude chill. It’s just a bathroom. Honestly, I grew up sharing a bathroom with both my siblings so I’m used to sharing my space. And not actually having my own space to be honest. So I’m not kidding when I say that you hogging the shower isn’t worth an argument. If something really bothers me to the point I can’t stand it I’ll tell you. And you do the same. Got it?”

Michael tried to picture little Kit, sharing a small bathroom with two people, sharing a tiny room with his brother, needing to run away to actually have a place of his own. Then thought of his own room, which had a bedroom and living room and attached to a bathroom that was the size of his current room and Kit’s combined. 

“Yeah, if something bothers me I’ll tell you,” Michael replied, determined to allow Kit to feel comfortable in his own space. For once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, my my the sexual tension between Michael and Kit. Poor mini-Michael. He's going to have to try his best! 
> 
> There was a lot of information packed into this chapter between all the setting information about Corna, Tantalus, Plutus, and Heracles and the adorable Michael and Kit moments. And isn't Colt just such a bad ass and awesome boss to have? 
> 
> For those of you who haven't noticed, I posted a map of Dracus as an extra chapter, between Parts 1 and 2. It also has information about all the cities and a bit about Dracus as a whole. I suggest you read it since I can't pack all the biographical info about the cities into the story and not make it a history lesson. It's a quick read and gives you a better understanding of the setting. 
> 
> FYI, I started posting Penelope and Andrew's story "The Fiery Red Camellia," and it's adorable!! I'm writing the next chapters so I can focus on this one again and they're just so cute. It's very different from this one as it's all romance, fluff and Penelope being awesome and in people's faces and Andrew is a tricky little thing. The story also explores more about Heracles and a couple of other cities and will show a bit of what life was like 26 years ago, so it does tie together. I'll be updating that one on Saturdays. I was hoping to write more and start updating twice a week but work is going to be crazy so I'm not going to push it. 
> 
> Up Next: Nick and Colt! And much needed Kit and Flynn added because I miss seeing those two together. Prepare yourself guys. Almost every chapter has new revelations and level of awesomeness. I know I'm bragging but it's true!


	24. Chapter 24

“That’ll be all. I’ll see you all here tomorrow at 0700. You’re dismissed,” Nick barked. His team- Kyle, Steve, Logan and Tony- saluted him then walked away, leaving the gym and heading to their rooms or wherever they spent their free time. Nick sighed and rubbed his face wearily. This trying to be nice thing was a major pain in the ass. He’d taken Colt’s advice and tried to ask his team about their hometowns and siblings. They’d just given him weird looks and answered flatly. Was it his tone? Colt told him he spoke roughly sometimes. Not that it ever bothered Colt. But then again, nothing seemed to ever faze the easy going Beta.

 

“Good training session?” Colt asked from the doorway, smiling broadly and Nick felt his body relax. 

 

“Not great.”

 

Colt’s smile slipped and he walked over, his face full of sympathy, “Sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?”

 

Nick sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s my problem. I’ll figure it out.”

 

Colt opened his mouth and Nick expected him to argue but instead the Beta just smiled softly and patted his shoulder. “Well, I’m here if you need me.”

 

Nick nodded gratefully and the two walked out of the gym, heading towards the main doors so they could go to their offices in the next building. They were just about to turn a corner when he heard Kyle’s voice and what he said made him stop in his tracks.

 

“Can you believe that jerk? ‘Tell me,’” his voice got deeper and Nick assumed he was trying to mimic him, “ ‘Where did you grow up?’ God what a pain. Why is he asking now? We’ve been with him for eight months! He could have asked us before or better yet just check our files.”

 

“Maybe he’s trying to do that whole bonding thing,” Tony replied. Compared to Kyle and Steve, Tony was calmer and Nick usually found him easier to deal with. It wasn’t much of a defense but Nick appreciated it just the same. Until he heard the rest of the conversation.

 

“Like he gives a damn about us anyway,” Logan cut it, his tone spiteful. “You remember what he called us last year. Replaceable. He can’t honestly think we’d forget about that.”

 

“And he takes forever to tell us what to do,” Steve added. “Probably worried he’d make a mistake and ruin his precious Alpha reputation.”

 

“He hasn’t steered us wrong yet,” Tony interjected.

 

“Just you wait,” Kyle replied, “When one of us makes a mistake, that bastard won’t even hesitate to throw us under the bus. He’d probably be more than happy if we all got killed off and he’d get to pick his own team. Everyone knows he hates Betas.”

 

“He doesn't hate Colt,” Tony pointed out.

 

“Yeah but Colt isn’t exactly a normal Beta either. He’s trying so hard to be an Alpha. It’s pathetic. Like anyone cares if one Beta can make it to the Wolf team.”

 

Nick heard their voices fade as they proceeded down the hallway, then a door slammed shut and there was silence. 

 

Nick looked down at the ground and realized his hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking either. He didn’t know how to feel or what to think. There were so many things wrong with what they just said, he couldn’t seem to process one emotion before another took it’s place.

 

“Let’s go home,” Colt said softly. Nick nodded and followed him out the side doors, refusing to lift his head. 

  
  
  
  


Nick lay stretched out on his bed, replaying the conversation he’d overheard. Colt had tried to stay with him but Nick just waved him away, telling him he needed to think. Problem was, the more he thought about what his team said, the more he hated himself. 

 

They were right in thinking he was a jerk who only cared about his reputation. He hadn’t exactly tried to present himself in a positive light since he got here. But he’d changed in the last year. He knew he had. But no one else seemed to notice. He hated that they assumed that he would screw them over if he had the opportunity. 

 

_ He’d probably be more than happy if we all got killed off and he’d get to pick his own team. Everyone knows he hates Betas. _ Nick shuddered as he recalled Kyle’s words, his hands clenching on his comforter. Out of everything they said, that line struck too close to home and images of Connor rushed into his mind and his father's words after the funeral.  _'This is why Betas are pathetic, weak beings and easily replaceable. They don't have what it takes to survive in the real world. The sooner they realize it and give up the_ _better._ "  The words echoed in his mind, words he'd subconsciously repeated himself over the years. The words mixed with images of Connor, the blood on the floor, his limb body hanging over the rim of the tub.  He tried to stop them but one picture after another zipped through, and Nick began to shake. He didn’t want to go back to that black hole of despair. It had taken him months to stop having nightmares. He didn’t want to start now.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door and he saw Colt framed in the doorway. 

 

“Oh Nick,” Colt breathed. 

 

Nick didn’t know what expression he had but he must have looked like complete hell judging by the look of anguish on Colt’s face. The Beta walked across the room, sat next to him and pulled Nick into a hug. Nick longed to hug him back, but Connor’s presence was still too strong in his mind and he couldn't bear to touch the Beta.

 

“Don’t think about it,” Colt soothed against his neck.

 

“I can’t not think about it,” Nick’s voice quavered and he didn’t care. 

 

Colt sighed and pulled back slightly. Nick prepared himself for Colt to reassure him that he’d changed, that he wasn’t a horrible person like his father. Instead, Colt kissed him, softly brushing his lips against Nick’s. Nick froze. It was the first time Colt had kissed him like that in months and he didn’t know how to respond. 

 

Colt must not have liked how stiff Nick was and deepened the kiss, running his tongue across his lips. Nick felt him tease his lips with his tongue and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Colt full access. He groaned and closed his eyes as he sank back, allowing Colt to lie on top of him. They kissed for a few minutes and Nick felt himself begin to harden. He wanted to touch Colt, to control the kiss himself but he didn’t want Colt to think he was trying to overpower him so he let the Beta take the lead. Suddenly, Colt’s body disappeared and Nick opened his eyes. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Colt called out as he rushed out of the room. “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Nick stared after Colt in shock then down at his pants, which were slightly tented. All from a kiss. One long, deep kiss, but still a kiss. Nick lay his hands on his face and exhaled loudly. God he was pathetic. 

 

He didn’t know what Colt meant by doing all this or where he’d gone but when he came back Nick was determined to tell him that none of this was necessary. He was fine. Just fine. He kept repeating that to himself until Colt finally came back. Nick opened his mouth to tell Colt he was just fine when the Beta suddenly pulled off his shirt and chucked off his pants, standing naked in Nick’s bedroom, revealing his toned and slightly tanned body. Nick’s mouth gaped and he could only stare as the Beta grinned and sauntered over to the bed, crawling his way up until he was face to face with Nick.

 

“Sorry, I had to go prepare myself,” Colt breathed in a husky voice.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m not like those Omegas you’re used to. I had to prepare myself.”

 

It took Nick a bit longer than he was proud of to fully understand the implication of Colt’s words. When it finally penetrated and he managed to scream in a pretty high pitched voice, “You’re going to do what?” Colt was already unbuttoning Nick’s pants and grasped his half stiff member. 

 

Colt smiled wickedly and stroked him. Nick shuddered and couldn’t take his eyes off the Beta as his tongue flicked out and licked him. He felt himself harden further and Colt chuckled before he fully enveloped Nick in his mouth. Nick grasped the bed sheets, trying to stop himself from grabbing Colt as he continued to lick and tease Nick with his tongue. He threw his head back against the headboard, lost in the sensations Colt evoked in him. 

 

After Nick was fully erect, Colt finally stopped and Nick lifted his head slightly, looking down at the Beta who was wiping his mouth, that lustful look still in his eye. 

 

“I think we’re both ready now,” he chirped. 

 

Next thing he knew, Colt was straddling him and easing Nick inside him. He felt how tight Colt was and panicked. He must be hurting him! Nick wanted to push him away but when he looked at Colt’s face the Beta was smiling down at him. He felt shocked to his core, unable to comprehend why Colt looked so happy. Then Colt leaned down  and stroked his face and he shuddered, the act more intimate than when Colt was sucking him off. Nick wanted to stop him, to tell him it wasn’t right, that he didn’t deserve to be inside Colt. But it was Colt. And he was touching him and looking at him with such tenderness and was stroking his face so gently Nick couldn’t push him away. He dimly realized a part of him wanted this. Wanted to feel Colt, to ravage him and make love to him. So he clenched the bed sheets harder, never taking his eyes off Colt as the Beta continued to rock up and down, fondling his own erection.

 

“You almost there?” Colt panted.

 

“Yeah,” Nick gasped, mesmerized. 

 

Colt smiled and a few seconds later he climaxed, his cum splattering onto Nick’s shirt. He felt Colt tighten around him and it was too much. Nick climaxed as well, pulling up the bed sheets as his body tightened and finally relaxed. 

 

Panting, his body still flushed and sweaty, Colt got off him and crawled forward until they were centimeters apart. He looked into Nick’s eyes and he swallowed, uncertain what the Beta wanted. 

 

Suddenly, Colt smiled gently and caressed his face, “You look good,” he said happily, then flopped next to Nick, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

Nick swallowed and realized his mouth had gone dry. He needed to think...something. Anything. He had to frickin say something!

 

“You...didn’t use any protection,” Nick finally said.

 

“I’ve been on the pill for a while. Never know when an Alpha that corners me might be too strong for me to get away. I don’t plan on getting pregnant or getting an STD from anyone. The pill’s pretty effective, making sure nothing like that happens.”

 

“That’s….horrible.”

 

Colt chuckled, “It is what it is.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments until their breathing evened out. Now that blood was flowing to his brain he could finally think straight. The major question he needed to ask Colt was…

 

“Why did you do that?” he asked softly, dreading the answer. 

 

Colt paused and Nick swallowed nervously. If he said it was out of pity or something like that he didn’t know how he could handle it. He was still reeling from all the affection he’d just received from the only person he cared about and couldn’t take it if it was just compassion.

 

“Because I wanted to,” Colt replied and Nick deflated, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“Did you hate it?” Colt asked softly. 

 

Nick pondered the question. Did he hate Colt touching him? No, he just wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t used to anyone touching him. He didn’t know how to handle affection from anyone, much less a Beta after what he’d done to Connor. Having Colt make love to him, touching him and looking at him with such tenderness in his eyes. Could he regret that? Regret the first sexual experience he had with someone he actually cared about?

 

“No, I don’t,” Nick replied firmly. He felt Colt smile and loop his arm through Nick’s. For the first time in months, Nick didn’t tremble or shy away from the Beta’s touch. 

  
  
  


  
  
  


“So...” Kit said as he and Flynn exited the movie theater and stepped into the crisp April night. It was a bit chilly considering the time of year and the fact that Dracus was usually warm all year long, and Flynn pulled his jacket tighter, glad he’d brought it along.

 

“So….that sucked.”

 

“Big time,” Kit breathed. “I really thought they’d pull it off.”

 

“Movies just aren’t what they used to be,” Flynn muttered, shaking his head. 

 

“Want to grab some ice cream to make ourselves feel better?”

 

“Dude, you had me at ice cream,” Flynn chuckled and Kit smiled back. They walked over to a nearby ice cream parlor and ordered their sundaes, settling into one of the empty booths.  They lamented the downward spiral the movie industry seemed to be in while they waited for their ice cream. Their eyes widened and they were smacking their lips when their sundaes were delivered. They simply stared at them for a few moments, taking in the brownie at the bottom, then scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, topped off with a mountain of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, nuts, and a wafer cookie. They took their first bite, groaning and moaning as they savored the sweet taste of the chocolate syrup, whipped cream and a small scoop of vanilla. 

 

“Heaven,” Flynn mumbled as he swallowed and took another bite, rolling his eyes in ecstasy.

 

“I have to say,” Kit tapped his spoon against the rim of the bowl, “Eating sweets like this is one of the only things I miss as a Beta. I always worry people will think I’m weird if I eat too much sugar, so I have to be careful.”

 

Flynn gave him a pitying look, “That sucks.”

 

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the chocolate layer of their sundae and the brownie under it when Kit finally asked him the question Flynn had been dreading. 

 

“So, how are things going with Melissa?”

 

Flynn froze with his spoon inside his bowl then scooped up a mouthful of brownie and chewed slowly before answering. “It’s fine. We’re dating and it’s all good.”

 

Kit waited for Flynn to continue but he just ate more ice cream. His relationship with Melissa was something he was trying his hardest not to think about. He wanted to just go with the flow. Thinking about it involved….too much.

 

“And...how do you feel?”

 

Flynn sighed, polished off his sundae and put his spoon down. “She’s nice. And...I guess I like her. It’s just….”

 

“Just what?”

 

“I don’t know how much of it is her, I mean me and her, and how much is me just feeling...lonely.” 

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

Flynn groaned, not surprised that Kit was having a hard time understanding how romantic relationships work. It wasn’t like he was an expert either but he definitely was better than Kit in this area. Sometimes his friend really lacked the common soft Omega emotions.  “It’s a big difference. If it’s us, then it’s great cuz then it’s mutual and we’re good. But if it’s just cuz I’m lonely...then eventually my affection will fade when I’m not feeling so lonely anymore.”

 

And that was the crux of it. While he enjoyed being with Melissa and they talked or texted everyday, and he _did_ think about her sometimes when they weren’t together, it was nowhere near what he felt for Damon. To be fair, he’d loved Damon pretty much his entire life. He couldn’t compare that to the few weeks he’d been with Melissa. Yes, his heart did pound sometimes and he found himself attracted to her as an Omega, their scents mingling and making him want to reach out to her. And he liked her…..but did he love her?

 

“Is it that important? Feeling love?” Kit asked softly. 

 

Flynn felt a spark of anger and looked at Kit, ready to tear into him when he saw how uncertain the Omega looked and held his tongue. Although Kit was asking about him, Flynn knew his friend was also thinking about his own love situation. He’d confessed his feelings for Michael to Flynn a few months ago, but followed it up with his determination not to act on it. Flynn still wasn’t sure if that was the best decision considering Michael may like him back, but he didn’t think he should tell Kit that. The Omega was pretty confusing sometimes and Flynn didn’t know what would upset him. So he preferred to just keep his mouth shut. 

 

“I used to think it is,” Flynn replied, surprised by his own sad admission. “I thought love was the end all and be all. The end game. The ultimate goal. But I’ve learned the hard way that love doesn’t conquer all and all that cliched crap. Maybe….having a like relationship is better.”

 

“Plus she’s an Alpha.”

 

Flynn’s draw dropped in shock. Out of all the things they agreed on, their dislike and mistrust of Alphas and refusal to be bonded to one was on the top of the list. It was one of the reasons they got along so well. What the hell was Kit saying?

 

“What the hell are you saying?” Flynn almost shouted.

 

“Look, I know you hate the whole bonding, Alpha and Omega thing as much as I do, but that was when you had Damon.” Flynn felt his heart stutter at the name and closed his eyes for a second. “Now, he’s not here. But Melissa is. And she’s a great Alpha. I’m not saying you should be with her just for that. But it will make things easier. Your bodies are naturally compatible, no one will bother you with marriage talk, and I’m sure she’ll treat you well.”

 

Flynn thought about how his family would react if they found out he was with a female Alpha who was a top surgeon. His cousins would be pissed and his parents wouldn’t be able to say anything negative. He might finally be free of their criticisms. And his heats…..Flynn clenched his fist, thinking about the restrains and drugs he always kept in his nightstand, the marks on his arms….. What would it be like to actually be with an Alpha during a heat? To feel a knot? And if he didn’t love Melissa, wouldn’t that actually be better? Then he wouldn’t feel hurt and devastated when things went wrong. He wouldn’t care as much. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, he might fall for her one day. 

 

This is why he didn’t want to think about all of this. There were so many facets to the situation to consider, too many what ifs and unknowns. 

 

“Does some of this Alpha talk have anything to do with Michael?”

 

Kit’s eyes widened and his face paled. Flynn expected Kit to be uncomfortable but figured since he was getting some tough love he should give some too. But there was such a look of intense fear on Kit’s face he couldn’t do it. Flynn disliked Alphas and people’s obsession with them, their arrogance and belief that they were the center of the universe. Because he had experience with them. But Kit didn’t, which in some ways made his fear more real. You always fear the unknown more and Flynn regretted trying to push his friend.

 

“Never mind. Stupid question. Want to go check out the music store?” Flynn kept his voice light, sending out a subtle wave of a soothing scent to calm Kit down. He saw Kit’s nostrils flare as the scent hit him and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Slowly, color returned to his face and he opened his eyes.

 

“Sure. There’s always new stuff every week,” Kit smiled weakly and Flynn sighed with relief, feeling pity for himself and Kit, two Omegas trying to fight off the Alphas in their lives but unable to escape love and all the crap that went with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene in "How I Met Your Mother' where Lily catches Robin and Barney together and screams "Woooooo!" I feel like this is everyone's reaction to the Colt and Nick scene in this chapter;) Nick's dad just gets worse and worse and I'm so glad Nick has Colt on his side.
> 
> Flynn and Kit are always so cute and it's great to see how close they've gotten. These two Omegas need to stick together. 
> 
> Up next, things gets more intense for Kit, Michael, Colt, and Nick as they face new situations, new aspects of their relationships, and a tough new case. I can't wait to share it with you guys!


	25. Chapter 25

Kit was just settling in with his breakfast on his couch when he heard a hurried knock then Michael burst into the room. Kit barely opened his mouth to tell him off when Michael reached for the TV remote and hit the on button. 

The female announcer’s voice filled the room, “This the fourth robbery by the anonymous gang that has been routinely stealing from the top Alpha families in the city. No one knows who they are or what they are doing with the stolen money. Police are baffled and the main military force has now taken over the investigation. The Governor has urged families to update their security and keep their valuables in their banks rather than their private vaults at home. We’ll update you more later in the day.” 

Michael switched off the TV and sat next to Kit, “It’s officially a military case now. The families targeted are furious no one has been caught yet and the police aren’t making any headway. Think this will be our case?” 

“I don’t know,” Kit replied, trying to keep his tone even. He’d heard about the robberies and figured it was none of his business. His family wouldn’t be targeted anyway and besides, those Alpha families were so rich they could afford losing a few million here and there. But he kept these thoughts to himself of course. He couldn’t tell Michael any of it. His family was one of those rich snobs. He looked at Michael, noting how focused he looked and licked his lips.

“Is your family OK?” Kit asked with concern. He may not feel bad for the Alphas that were robbed but he didn’t want Michael to be upset. He may not get along with his family but he may feel the need to protect them anyway.

“Yeah they’re fine,” Michael replied absently. “I just called my dad and she said that it was a house a few blocks down, closer to Nick Chambers’s family actually. Dad’s gonna beef up security though.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“Hmm.” Michael was about to reach over to grab a slice of toast then stopped, grinning at him sheepishly. “Why don’t I get my own food.”

Kit glared at him, “You do that.”

Michael laughed and walked back through the connecting door to the kitchen and Kit could hear him bustling around, preparing his breakfast. He took out his phone and looked up articles on the previous robberies. He hadn’t taken much notice of them until now. But if Colt was in charge of the case then he should know more about it. Especially since Michael’s family might be involved. Kit frowned as he read the news, noticing that all the houses that were hit belonged in the most affluent Alpha/Omega neighbourhood in the city. He knew Michael came from a privileged background but this area was really for the elite of the elite. Michael didn’t talk much about his family and Kit never asked since he felt Michael didn’t want to discuss them. But lately he’d been dropping random pieces of information about them and he seemed to be in contact with them again. 

He eyed Michael out of the corner of his eye as the Alpha waltzed back into the room and placed his plate on the coffee table, digging into the mountain of food with gusto.

“Your family…”

“Yeah, what about them?” Michael asked around a mouth full of eggs when Kit didn’t continue. 

“You’ve been talking about them more often lately,” Kit said softly. Even though they were best friends, he still didn’t know how to bring up difficult subjects. 

“Yeah well, it’s you so it’s fine,” Michel bit into a muffin and chewed thoughtfully. “Actually, I never told you much about them did I?”

“Not really.”

Michael swallowed and started to speak cautiously, “I know that I’ve been giving the impression that my family kicked me out and disowned me but that’s not actually true.” 

Kit felt his heart race and knew this was an important moment. “OK...”

Michael cleared his throat and put his food down. “The truth is, my family wasn’t against me joining the military. They were pretty supportive, so supportive in fact that they let me pretend that I left the family and change my name.”

Blood started pounding in Kit’s brain and he couldn’t think straight. What was Michael actually saying? “So, what is your real name.”

Michael looked straight into his eyes, “Maximilian Hastings.” 

Kit’s brain exploded. Or it felt like it. It must have though because he seemed to have lost all sensation, all thought. He didn’t know much about Alpha families and the city but even he wasn’t ignorant enough not to know the Hastings family. They owned hotels, theaters, hell they owned and ran an entire island resort off the coast of Heracles! And Michael was a Hastings? Kit looked down at the coffee table, his mind racing. 

“I hope this doesn’t change anything,” Michael said softly. 

Kit was about to scream at him that of course it did, it changed everything. But when he looked at Michael he had such an expectant look on his face, like he was bracing himself for the worst and Kit realized what it must have cost him to reveal the truth. He had been hiding it for almost two years, and for good reason. If anyone knew that a Hasting’s Alpha son was a Hawk, it would make things so difficult. The higher ups might not even send him on missions anymore and the ribbing he got from other Hawks, the new and the veterans, would become worse. He already stood out due to being an Alpha, if people knew he was a Hastings he might as well kiss his military career goodbye. 

And yet, Michael had told him the truth. Him. Because he trusted him. And Kit needed to focus on that. Swallowing Kit smiled widely, “Of course it doesn’t. I hope you don’t expect me to suddenly treat you all nice just cuz your family is loaded. Don’t be so full of yourself.”

Mchale laughed gratefully and went back to polishing off his food, “Thanks man. I’m glad you understand.”

“So, your parents...they’re nice?”

Michael’s eyes began to sparkle, a look Kit had never seen before and he realized that it was a look of pride and love. 

“They’re the best! My dad runs the companies and she’s tough but fair. But she always made time for us and is pretty understanding. I love talking to her. She’s just….amazing. And my mom is just...the best. You’d love him Kit, he’s the sweetest guy.”

Kit smiled and nodded as Michael went on and on about his parents and it became clear to Kit that Michael had grown up in a loving home. Something Kit didn’t know or understand. He clenched his fist as he was overcome with an unfamiliar emotion and it took him some time to realize it was envy. He envied Michael for having parents who showered him with love, for having siblings who cared for him and treated him like an equal, for growing up happy and knowing that he had a secure place in the world. His life was the complete opposite of Kit’s and it pained him to admit how far out of his reach Michael is. 

It was bad enough that he was an Alpha, a relationship Kit always swore he’d never embark on. Then he found out he’s a frickin Hastings! One of the richest families in Dracus. But now, knowing that Michael had grown up in such a loving environment brought it home to Kit how futile a romantic relationship would be for them. Michael would never understand Kit because he thought the world was a bright and shiny place. He didn’t know the hardship of not being accepted by your own family, of being treated as a meal ticket by your mother, derided by your siblings and feeling like your whole community is against you. Their differences were just too much and suddenly Kit needed to get away. 

“We should get going,” Kit cut in, unaware what Michael was even saying. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” Michael hurriedly collected his plate and Kit’s and rushed to the kitchen. Kit heard him washing the dishes. Something a rich Alpha should never do and his resentment grew. Not at Michael, but at the world for giving him someone he could actually imagine could be his soul mate, someone he wouldn’t mind bonding with, and making him so out of his reach. Kit wanted to howl at how unfair it all was. Instead, he locked up his emotions, put on his indifferent mask and got ready to face another day. 

 

“We’re going to have to pull an all nighter to get through all this,” Colt stated as he finished downloading the files the local police department just sent over.

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Why are they giving us this case anyway? It’s such a big deal and needs a lot of manpower.”

“They’re testing us you dolt,” Colt replied, opening the first file on his computer, pulling up images of one of the crime scenes. “We’re already rubbing the veteran Wolves the wrong way cuz we’re doing such an awesome job. But the higher ups are happy so they want to see what we can do with this. Also...”

“Also?”

Colt shook his head and continued, “They probably want to see how we handle the pressure. This is a tough case so all eyes will be on us. We’ll have to work with the cops a bit and we’ll have to put up with the irate, more experienced Wolves who were passed over.” Colt grinned and looked at Nick, his eyes full of passion, “It’s a challenge. And if we win, then we’ll be on the fast track. Isn’t that exciting?”

Colt saw Nick contemplate his words, then his own eyes shone as his competitive side reared it’s head. “Let’s get to it then.”

They grinned at each other before they divided up the cases, Nick focusing on the first two robberies and Colt the second two. They spent the next twenty four hours in silence, reading each file carefully, occasionally getting up to write notes on the board. It was definitely the most difficult case they’d gotten so far and Colt felt his adrenaline pumping even though he was sitting perfectly still, reading each file and analyzing each picture and video clip two even three times, making sure he didn’t miss anything. If they made a mistake, if they missed something….Cotl shook his head trying to dispel the image of the other Wolves smirking at him, exalting in his failure. 

Ever since he became an official Wolf his treatment by the other Alphas had gotten worse. They weren’t as aggressive as Nick and Colin had been, nor did they mock him as some of the others did back when he was a cadet. Instead, they chose to treat him like he didn’t exist. They’d walk past him without even flicking their eyes at him, they refused to call his name or address him directly when they did speak to him, and even when they had to work with him they would avoid eye contact. This went on for a few months, until Colt started to get ‘special treatment’ as they phrased it for being such a ‘goody two shoes’ and ‘an upstart who didn’t know his place.’ After that, they began to openly glare at him, throwing scents of aggression at him that were so strong even his Beta nose picked up on it, trying to intimidate him.

He smirked as he stared at his computer. Idiots. If anything, their horrible treatment only made him want to work harder, to force them to break and realize they couldn’t do anything to him. That a Beta was just as good, maybe even better than an Alpha. He knew they’d never actually acknowledge it, but it would be a fact they’d have to live with. And imagine, one day, he could be Colonel, and he’d be in charge, bossing the Alphas around….the image was so delicious he felt his determination grow. He’d make it happen. He had to.

He sensed Nick get up and go to the board, following him with his eyes briefly then looking back at his screen but his concentration was shattered and he frowned slightly. While he was enjoying the treatment by the Alphas in a perverse way to motivate him, he was less excited about how they were treating Nick by extension. When they first started to be friends almost a year and a half ago people did give them weird looks. Mostly though they were confused, uncertain how to handle this new dynamic, especially considering Nick was the main instigator of their verbal attacks on Colt. Now though, ever since they became partners, the other Alphas seemed to be looking down on Nick, giving him snide comments about how he was shaming them by cavorting and listening to a Beta, that he didn’t have the balls an Alpha should have. Colt heard them sometimes and he had to stop himself from punching them. But if their words bothered Nick he didn’t show it. He just walked by them, his head held up high. 

Colt never asked him how he felt about it but based on the Nick he knew, he was pretty certain he really didn’t give a damn what other people thought. He just did what he wanted, and screw everyone else. It was one of the reasons Colt couldn’t get enough of him. As aggravating as Nick could be, as pompous as he could be, he was kind and loyal to the people he cared about, and right now that ‘people’ was Colt. It made Colt’s pulse race every time Nick was nice to him, or would give him that look that made him feel like he was the most fascinating person in the world. Nick admired him, and as a Beta, it was an amazing feeling, having an Alpha value you so much. Usually that honor was reserved for Omegas, and even then the relationship prioritises the Alpha. Nick always treated him as an equal, always. And to Colt, that was the best feeling in the world.

Not to mention the sex was awesome. They’d done it a couple of times already and each experience was better than the last. He’d never been penetrated by an Alpha before but he definitely didn’t hate it. And while he enjoyed having an Alpha writhing under him, making him feel powerful, he longed for the day when Nick actually touched him, made him pant and moan. But that wouldn’t happen until Nick got over his hang-ups, something Colt was determined to do. He couldn’t do anything about it now though. Clearing his mind, he opened another file, focusing once again on the case, where it remained for the next few hours. 

“OK, let’s pool our notes together and tackle this thing,” Colt said as he closed the last document he was reading. He walked over to the board and Nick followed him.

“Here’s what we know so far,” Nick started. “The first robbery occurred four weeks ago at Mathinson house. During a dinner party someone managed to sneak in and steal all the money and jewels in the safe. Whoever did it was fast and knew their way around the house and how to unlock the safe. There was an eye and fingerprint scanner, yet the thieves were able to get past that. The Mathinsons don’t have a lot of security cameras in their house so there’s not much footage to work with. But we do have a video of two masked people entering and leaving through the garden. The alarms and sensors were down because of the party so it wasn’t that hard to get in and out. Same M.O. almost exactly a week later at the Preston home. Except they were having a small dinner party instead of a full scale one. They had the same safe as the Mathinson’s and the thieves got through it too. Again, only two masked figures appeared on the footage.”

“My turn,” Colt stepped up to the board, pointing at the notes he’d written while he spoke. “A week later they hit the Carleston home. This time it was different as the family was away on vacation. But, surprise surprise, they used to same security system as the other two houses.”

“Let me guess, the Jamison family also had the same security system,” Nick stated.

“Do all you rich guys use the same stuff?” Colt asked.

“Pretty much. Honor’s Security is considered the best out there. So almost everyone uses it,” Nick stated, his voice laced with a bit of disgust.

“You don’t like the Honor’s family?” Colt quirked an eyebrow.

“I knew their son and daughter. They were close to my age so we sorta went to school together. They’re not as messed up as my family but they’re pretty shitty in their own way. They’re all pretty arrogant cuz they control all the security in the neighbourhood. Even major corporations use them. Their son used to joke that if they wanted to steal it would be so easy since they can break into any house.”

“Well, as much as it would be satisfying to haul him in for questioning, I doubt it’s him.”

Nick sighed, his tone full of regret, “Nah he wouldn’t do it. He’s too lazy. And not very smart actually.”

Colt scanned the board, pointing at the section with the evidence the police had uncovered so far. “All reports say pretty much the same thing. No evidence, just two masked figures. And no traces of where the money or jewels and other possessions went. They did question the families and they said they didn’t know anyone who would try to rob them. No one suspicious in the area in the last few weeks.”

“Not much to go on,” Nick muttered, his eyes narrowed and Colt felt a slight pang of pride at how seriously Nick took his job. Most people on the base assumed that he just coasted through on his family name and didn’t give a damn about his work, but Colt knew how many nights Nick spent burning the midnight oil. It took all of Colt’s effort to keep up with the Alpha and he enjoyed the friendly rivalry between them. Of course, he liked it when they worked with each other more. Watching Nick at work, his eyes narrowed and completely focused was always a bit of a turn on.

“Yeah,” Colt returned his attention to the board, clearing his throat. He really needed to focus. “There’s only so much the police can do which is why the case is ours now. We can gain more access and info from the families. We can also talk to Honor’s security, something the cops couldn’t do.”

“Who’s the cop in charge of the case?”

Colt paused, knowing how Nick would react and took a deep breath before he answered, “Adrian Burrows.” 

As expected, Nick groaned and Colt called on his patience. How quickly he went from being turned on by serious Nick to dreading whiny Nick. The guy had too many personalities. Which made him even more interesting Colt was ashamed to admit. 

Colt actually liked Burrows. The Beta worked hard and was pretty sharp and organized, which made him the ideal person to work with. Unfortunately, Nick didn’t share that view.

“Not Burrows. The guy’s a tool.”

“He’s not a tool.”

“And he hates me.”

“That is true,” Colt nodded, suppressing a smile as Nick glared at him. “To be fair, you hate him too.”

“I’ll let you deal with him.”

“No you will not,” Colt snapped, turning to look at Nick sharply. “This is work. Our work. Together. So suck it up.”

Nick sighed and looked at the ceiling, probably praying someone would smite him so he wouldn’t have to go to the station. When nothing happened Nick finally nodded. “Fine. But you do all the talking.”

Colt laughed, “Yeah right. Like you can handle just sitting there.”

Nick mumbled something and Colt just laughed harder, grabbing his jacket and throwing Nick’s car keys to him. “You drive.”

 

An hour later Nick kept his eyes glued to the meeting table, trying to ignore Burrows’s droning voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Colt nodding and writing down notes. How could he take this idiot seriously? The guy was so incompetent his cases kept getting passed over to them. Nick didn’t mind handling the cases. He was actually becoming a bit of a workaholic and was surprised by how much he enjoyed it. It was fun going through the cases, shifting through the evidence, going out to question people, then the final step of forming plans for his team. It was all such a rush and Nick loved every second of it. He just wished he and his team got along better. Dispelling any negative thoughts Nick tried once again to focus on what Burrows was saying. Something about the list of suspects.

“As you saw in my file, we tried to include anyone who is affiliated with the families. Resentful relatives or ex-classmates, irate business partners, etc. But we couldn’t gain access to all of them. That’s probably where you guys come in.”

“That’s a good start Adrian,” Colt smiled encouragingly and Nick felt like he might be sick. How could he smile and agree with the idiot? His list of suspects was so wide and obvious it didn’t deserve even a hint of a smile. Yet Colt was acting like Adrian was single handedly solving the case.

“I’m sorry we don’t have more,” Burrows said, his voice strained and Nick almost smirked at  
how frustrated the Beta must be. “There’s only so much we can do.”

“I understand. We’ll take a look at what you have and we’ll keep you in the loop like last time.”

Wait what? Nick’s head snapped up and he almost blurted out his surprise but Colt was already standing up and shaking Burrows’s smarmy hands.

“You still free for dinner Saturday night?” Colt asked.

“Yup. Unless there’s an emergency.”

Colt chuckled and Nick wanted to scream. So he stomped out of the room and proceeded down the hallway until he was finally at his car. He wrenched open the driver's seat and threw himself inside, breathing hard as he waited for Colt to catch up. He tried to count to ten, the way Colt taught him so he could calm down but it wasn’t really working. He was counting to a hundred instead when Colt finally entered the car.

“Well that was rude,” Colt commented.

“What do you mean you’re meeting him for dinner?” Nick snapped.

Colt blinked at him, “I go to dinner with Burrows sometimes. I thought I told you.”

“You sure as hell didn’t!” Nick realized he was practically screaming but couldn’t seem to stop.

Colt sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to be patient and treating Nick like an annoying child which pissed Nick off even more.

“Look I know you don’t like Burrows and think he’s an idiot but he’s actually a pretty capable detective. He’s trying his best but with the way the law works there’s only so much he can do. He hates being taken off the cases so I kinda keep him in the loop without revealing sensitive material.”

“Like that guy even knows how to read a fingerprint,” Nick scoffed.

Colt’s brows snapped as he furrowed his forehead and Nick knew he was pushing Colt and didn’t care. Let him get mad. He was furious!

“You’re just being prejudiced because he’s a Beta!” Colt snapped.

“It’s not that he’s a Beta. It’s because he’s an idiot!”

“He’s not an idiot,” Colt yelled. “If you gave him a chance and just listened to him with an open mind for one tiny fucking second you’d see that.”

“I don’t have to! He’s just a cop. We’re Wolves. End of story. If he actually knew shit he’d have joined the military, like us.”

They sat facing each other, breathing hard and Nick braced himself for Colt’s next argument, determined to win this round.

“You don’t understand because you’re an Alpha but it’s really annoying and frustrating for us Betas when there are lines we can’t cross,” Colt’s voice was pitched low, which made his tone even more menacing. “The reason the Wolves and Hawks exist, our whole division in the military, is to keep the Betas from assuming too much power. Why else do you think the cops are only allowed to handle small cases and the Wolves get the complicated ones, the ones that deal with Alphas. If you took your head out of your self entitled ass long enough you’d see that Betas have their own problems and restrictions.”

Nick froze while Colt continued to glare at him. What Colt said made sense but Nick had never seen it that way. It was just a given that Betas could only go so far and Alphas would handle the difficult situations in the country. That’s just how it worked since they were the more superior gender. But he couldn’t say that to Colt because he was a Beta in an Alpha world. And wasn’t he trying to help Colt succeed? It was all too complicated and Nick didn’t know what to do with this new information.

“We should head back,” Nick said in a tight voice. Colt continued to stare at him for a few more seconds and Nick was worried he would say more, but he just turned around, looking out the side window. They drove back to the base in silence. Nick hated it. He’d never gotten in a real fight with Colt before and he knew the Beta was still furious at what he saw as Nick’s ignorance and prejudice. And maybe that’s what it was. But it was hard for Nick to throw away decades of social rules. He was trying at least. Didn’t Colt see that?

Nick kept trying to think of something, anything to say to break the tension but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. When they got back to the base Colt got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and walked away, leaving Nick lost and full of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much packed into one chapter with Kit finally finding out about Michael's family, Colt's growing feelings for Nick and their first fight!! It was bound to happen and played out as expected. Neither willing to back down and Colt being the final voice of reason, in a way. And it's pretty cool in a weird way that despite all his character development and tenderness towards Colt, Nick is still kinda a dick deep down. But that makes me love him more, and it was so much fun writing his inner thoughts in this chapter. Does that make me weird? ;P 
> 
> Up next: Damon and Flynn :( My poor babies.
> 
> PS. if any of you read "The Fiery Red Camellia,' you'll notice that the Honor and Mathinson families are mentioned. They'll even have little cameos, showing how they rose to the positions they have now in a way.


	26. Chapter 26

Looking out at the river, Damon leaned against the back of the bench and stretched out his legs. For the first time in months he finally had a proper day off and he decided to spend it exploring the city more. He’d seen the downtown area with it’s shops and restaurants but not the residential areas. He’d been pleasantly surprised when he’d found out that a major river cut through the city, dividing the different suburbs. Content, Damon watched families playing on the shore and in the water, kids sailing toy boats and teenagers playing volleyball and throwing frisbees. Due to the amount of patients he received he had an image of Corna as a poverty stricken city but that wasn’t true. Sure, there was a section dedicated to refugees on the other side of the river, but it seemed the government had kept it’s promise to keep them sheltered, clothed, and fed. Their houses were simple but well maintained and Damon couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride at what the city had accomplished here.  
Corna was a haven for the displaced and the lost, and everyone seemed to find their place here.

Damon sighed happily then pulled out a book from his bag and put on his reading glasses. He’d barely opened it when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up, narrowing his eyes behind the lenses as the sun hit him directly from behind the figure’s head.

“Dr. Flint?”

Damon squinted and the figure shifted, causing Damon to start then smile. “Rob! It’s good to see you! You look good.”

The Beta laughed and sat down, shaking Damon’s outstretched hand. “It’s all thanks to you Doc. If you hadn’t figured out what was wrong with me I would have been a goner. You’re better than those idiots you work with.”

Damon flinched and felt he had to defend his colleagues, “The virus you had isn’t very common here. That’s why they didn’t notice it. You’re just lucky I had experience with it abroad. And I’m glad you came in otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to contain it and find the carriers.”

“They’re OK right?” Rob asked in concern.

Damon smiled reassuringly, “They’re all fine. Once the virus is out of their system and we’re sure they can’t infect anyone they can finally join the camp. How’d you get infected anyway?”

“Oh, I thought I told you. My husband and I work with the refugees,” Rob said excitedly. “We work in a branch of the government and help refugees get settled and find jobs. So we have to coordinate with them and the city and teach them about their options and find the perfect fit for them and their kids. We also have to understand all the dialects which is pretty cool.”

“That’s amazing,” Damon exclaimed, unable to hide his pleasure. “We need more people like you.”

Rob chuckled and waved his hand to someone at the riverside, “There’s a whole group of us actually. And here’s my husband. Simon!”

Damon looked up, his smile freezing on his face as he saw a small, blonde haired Omega with bright hazel eyes walking over.

“Simon, this is Dr. Flint, the one who saved me. Doc, this is my partner Simon.”

Damon swallowed as he stared at the Omega who smiled at him warmly. Belatedly, he realized he was being rude and stuck out his hand, marvelling at how callused the Omega’s hand was, so different from Flynn’s soft one. Clearly the Omega was used to hard labour. 

“Nice to finally meet you Dr. Flint,” Simon said softly and Damon’s gut clenched, recalling another soft voice. “I’ve always wanted to meet and thank you.”

Damon blinked and could only stare. The Omega gazed down at him curiously and Damon shook himself. “Yeah, no, no problem. Happy to help. That’s my job after all.”

Damon felt his pulse racing. An Omega that actually worked out in the field? And mated with a Beta? Was such a thing possible? It was too much to take in and he could only stare at Simon, recalling Flynn and shifting through the similarities and differences between them. It was all just too much and he wanted to continue gazing at the Omega and escape from his presence at the same time. 

The trio sat in silence which thankfully Rob finally broke. “Simon I think they’re calling you over.”

Simon looked over his shoulder and waved back at the group of kids he was playing with earlier. “Some of the parents are at job interviews so we’re keeping them entertained,” Simon explained.

“That’s…really nice of you.”

“You should come over for dinner sometime,” Simon continued brightly. “As a thank you.”

“It’s really not necessary,” Damon protested, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. He wanted the Omega gone, to just walk away and never see him again. It hurt too much to be around him, a reminder of what he couldn’t have and walked away from. 

“I insist. Rob, you coordinate it with him OK.” With that the Omega finally walked away.  
Damon thought he would be fine once he walked away but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off the retreating figure.

“No offence Doc but if you’re after my lover we’re gonna have a problem.”

Damon looked over, startled by the serious and threatening look on Rob’s face. “What? No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…” Damon tried to figure out what to say. He couldn’t exactly reveal his private life to a former patient. “He…reminds me of someone.”

Rob paused, taking in Damon’s expression. Damon tried to school his features but he probably wasn’t doing a good job.

“Someone you care about?” Rob asked softly.

“Yeah….someone really important to me,” Damon looked at the ground, trying to hide from Rob’s inquisitive expression.

After a few moments of silence Rob spoke, “We’re probably weird. To you I mean. I heard in Heracles only Alphas and Omegas are allowed to mate.”

Damon started and couldn’t hide his surprise when he looked at Rob, “You make it sound like it’s not the same all over Dracus.”

Rob chuckled, “Trust Heracles people to think they’re the center of the world. Not all the rules of Dracus apply to the whole country. Here, the gender roles aren’t as strict. Hell, I know at least five couples that are Betas and Omegas and even a fair number of Alphas and Betas who are married. You’re in Corna Doc! Loosen up a little.”

Damon took in Rob’s bright and encouraging smile while contemplating his words. A world where Betas can be with Alphas and Omegas? The idea was unfathomable. It went against everything he’d been raised to believe. But he was seeing it with his own eyes. But Rob was just one person, one couple. He wasn’t the majority or the rule. He’d have to look into this a bit more. There was definitely more to Corna than he ever realized.

“You still don’t believe me,” Rob huffed. “Fine, come to dinner and I’ll prove it. We’ll have a dinner party and I’ll invite the different couples I know. You’ll see.”

Damon should say no. As nice as Rob appeared he didn’t know him well enough to trust him, to believe him enough to change the perceptions he’d had his whole life. But if it was true, he needed to know.

“Sure, a dinner party sounds great.”

 

Colt tossed his sketch pad on the coffee table and leaned his head back into the couch, letting his head flop. He’d been holed up in his room all day. On his day off. It really wasn’t like him. Usually he’d be out with Nick, watching a movie or going for a hike. But since their stupid argument four days ago he hadn’t even been able to look at the obnoxious Alpha. They sat in their office in silence, both of them working on their computers, occasionally sharing information in brisk tones. He could feel Nick looking at him sometimes and knew he wanted to say something but would hold himself back. Colt didn’t know what Nick could say to make up for the crap he’d said about Betas. 

On one hand, Colt knew Nick had a bias. Everyone in Heracles did. But he’d figured between Colt and Connor and how protective Nick was of his team he’d changed his mind. He thought Nick just disliked Burrows because he viewed everyone as an annoyance so when he’d gone on and on about Alphas being better and Betas being incompetent it had hit Colt hard. He knew that wasn’t exactly what Nick said but it felt like it to him. Especially given their relationship and how much Colt cared for him. He’d let the guy put his dick in him for cripes sake! He didn’t do stuff like that lightly. And never with an Alpha! Didn’t Nick get that? 

He looked down at his hands and realized they were like claws, digging into the couch and released his grip. He needed some air. Drawing wasn’t helping. He was too far past that point. He put on his shoes and left the apartment, deciding to walk towards the woods in the back of the base. Maybe sitting under a tree and just being one with nature will help. Didn’t people write songs and poems about crap like that? 

He was making his way around the dorms and was walking past the infirmary building when he saw Flynn leaning against the back wall, lost in thought. He was going to just walk past when he noticed the despondent look on Flynn’s face. He knew Flynn was taking it hard after Damon left. Colt always suspected there was more to their relationship than just friendship but didn’t see the point in talking to Flynn about it. They weren’t that close and he knew it was a sensitive subject. Since Damon left, Colt couldn’t help keeping an eye out for Flynn. He didn’t seek him out since he knew Kit was already doing that everyday, but if he saw him in passing he would notice him and try and judge his emotional and physical state. He couldn’t help feeling concerned and protective of the Omega. He was just so nice and seemed so vulnerable the last few months. There were times he’d been pale and shaky, other times he’d been normal and smiling at everyone. Right now, in the privacy behind the building, Flynn looked lost and a bit shattered. And Colt didn’t have it in him to just walk away.

“Hey,” he called out softly as he drew closer to the Omega, staying a foot away so he didn’t tower over him. 

Flynn blinked and lifted his head slowly. His eyes looked vacant and Colt was seriously starting to worry when Flynn finally spoke.

“Hey. Out for a walk?”

“Pretty much. Want to join me?”

Flynn shook his head and looked down at the ground again. Something was definitely off and Colt scrutinized him, noting how his hands trembled slightly. 

“Well, this spot looks good too.” Colt sat on the grass next to Flynn’s feet, leaning his back against the wall. “It’s nice and quiet here.”

A few seconds later, Flynn sank down slowly, resting his body next to Colt’s. At least he had some awareness. That vacant look in his eyes was unsettling, reminding Colt of the time his dad had to undergo surgery and was full of drugs. There had been no awareness on his face before and after, not until the drugs faded. Did Flynn always look like that? Colt racked his brain, trying to recall how Flynn had looked the last few months and felt alarms go off when he remembered that he’d seen that look twice. But he’d just chalked it up to Flynn being sad and distracted. Now that he got a closer look he could see how empty the Omega’s eyes were. This was not good.

“Do you know that song?”

There was a pause. “What song?” Flynn asked softly. 

“The one about the jaybird. It was a kids song and about two jaybirds who were friends. One day one of the jaybirds left to go explore the world and left the other one behind. My parents always told me it was a beautiful story about independence and friendship, but I always felt it was about loneliness.”

“You’re not exactly being subtle are you,” Flynn drawled, and Colt gave himself a mental pat on the back when he heard how much stronger the Omega’s voice was.

“Didn’t think I had to with you. I mean, what’s the point right?” Colt smiled at Flynn, relieved when he saw that the blank look was gone. Instead, Flynn kept his gaze forward, focused on a tree. 

“Relationships are hard,” Flynn stated and Colt almost laughed.

“That they are. No matter what type, all relationships need work. But if you care enough about the person, you can fight for it.”

“Like you and Nick?”

Colt started, not expecting that Flynn would turn the tables on him. Damn, he forgot that Flynn was also pretty sharp and didn’t mince words. 

“We….can talk about that,” Colt said slowly, trying to remain calm as he felt his anger begin to return at the thought of the Alpha.

“You know, I never told you, but it always surprised me when you two became friends. He wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. Still isn’t actually. He’s always glaring at everyone. Although he doesn’t glare as much. But there’s still an unapproachable air around him. And he was so horrible to you and everyone was talking about his hatred for Betas. But I guess that’s not true.”

“Or maybe it is and he’s just lying and pretending,” Colt bit out, shocked that he’d let his anger out, especially in front of Flynn. 

“OK. Clearly I stepped on a landmine.”

Colt sighed and rested his forehead on his bent knees. Drawing a deep breath he decided he probably needed to talk about it. “Nick and I got in an argument and he said some crap about a Beta cop and went on and on in his holier than thou attitude about the superiority of Wolves and the military and how he should have joined like us. It was stupid. And it made me feel like he hadn’t changed.”

“Wolves huh,” Flynn mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“He said this Beta should have joined the military and the Wolves. A Beta.”

Colt whipped his head around to stare at Fynn, taking in his knowing expression. He was right. It was subtle but in his own way Nick was acknowledging Betas by saying they could be Wolves. Other Betas, not just Colt. He wasn’t exactly biased towards Betas, he was biased against people he saw as incompetent. Which wasn’t anything new. Was Colt being too sensitive? Looking forward again, Colt shifted through his memories, moving past the cloud of anger he’d been in the last few days and recalled the Nick who had pushed him up a tree to save him from a wolf. The Nick who’d held his hand and run with him through the forest, trying to protect him. The Nick who let Colt express his opinions and agreed with his judgement. The Nick who treated him like an equal. Always. The Nick who had broken away and ignored the ribbing from the other Alphas, for him. How had he forgotten all that? 

Colt felt all the anger leave his body and felt an inexplicable urge to laugh. He began to chuckle, then slowly his laughter became louder until his whole body was shaking. He looked over at Flynn and saw him smiling back. 

“Ah, I needed that,” Colt said once he’d calmed down. “Thanks Flynn. Here I came to comfort you and you helped me instead.”

He noticed Flynn stiffen out of the corner of his eye and felt his body go on alert again, in tune to the Omega’s feelings. 

“You thought I needed comfort?”

“You did look sort of out of it. Plus, you know, you’re standing at the infirmary. Even Nick would have pieced it together.”

Flynn swallowed and Colt wanted to put his arm around him and comfort the tiny Omega. 

“Just...a lot on my mind. A lot that’s been going on.”

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“I guess,” Flynn hesitated and Colt stretched out his legs, letting the Omega know he had all the time in the world if he wanted to talk.

“There’s...this Alpha who I’ve been dating. She’s nice and everything. And I do like her. I just don’t know if I love her.”

Colt nodded knowingly, not missing the irony of the situation. “Looks like we both have Alpha troubles of the heart don’t we.”

Flynn’s eyes flew towards Colt, taking in his soft smile. “You and Nick?”

“In a way. We haven’t talked about it. But it’s there. That connection. That desire to be together. So far we’ve been good. But if we actually had the talk and tried to explain what’s going on between us I don’t know how well it would go. So far, we’re both happy just going with the flow. Letting our emotions decide. I suggest you try that too with this Alpha. Don’t think. Don’t question. Just feel. If you feel attracted to her, go for it. You don’t lose anything by trying. If you don’t feel it, then you can ...reassess other options.”

Flynn’s eyes bore into Colt’s and he looked back at him innocently, trying to hide the subtle innuendo of his final words. Even though they were being honest with each other, Colt didn’t know if Flynn would appreciate Colt knowing about his relationship and feelings for Damon. And he didn’t want the Omega to feel any awkwardness around him. 

“Just feel huh.”

“Yup. It should be easier for you I think,” Colt continued. “As an Omega and an Alpha, you can smell the attraction. It’s there, plain and simple. It’s us Betas that have to deal with the emotional side of it a lot more. We don’t have the same sense of smell as you guys, nor do we emit pheromones and our scents to our loved ones. It makes things easier and harder at the same time. But for you, I reckon it’ll make everything a lot plainer.”

Flynn sat quietly, his hands clasping each other in his lap, his head bowed as he contemplated Colt’s words. 

“Maybe.” With that, they sat in silence, thinking about their respective relationships and wondering what their next steps should be. 

 

“I had a great time tonight,” Flynn murmured as Melissa walked him to his apartment.

“Me too,” Melissa smiled warmly as they stood in front of Flynn’s door. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Melissa bent down and Flynn stood on his tiptoes to receive her kiss. He moaned softly as he opened his mouth and Melissa’s tongue swept into it, tangling with his own. He felt Melissa put her arms around him and he looped his behind her neck, sinking into the kiss. After several moments Melissa finally broke contact, both of them panting and emitting Alpha and Omega scents of arousal. It was nothing like Flynn had ever experienced before. He’d never been attracted to an Alpha and never had one lust after him. He’d never known it was so…intoxicating.

In the seven weeks he and Melissa had been dating Flynn began to feel attracted to her more and more. He wasn’t sure if it was due to her warm hearted personality, her presence in his gaping heart, or her status as an Alpha or all three but she was becoming more important to him everyday. They talked and texted on the phone daily now. It was hard to meet up because of Melissa’s busy schedule at the hospital but when they did, Flynn’s heart felt so warm, looking and finding the Alpha gazing down at him with such adoration. It was hard to resist.

He should invite her in, he thought. They were moving to that stage anyway. And their scents belied their mutual desire. And it wasn’t like he was expecting his heat anytime soon, so it was safe. They’d be in control without the arousing smell of an Omega heat. Just feel. That’s what he’d decided to do. 

“Do…do you want to come in?” Flynn asked, ashamed that his voice trembled slightly.

Melissa froze then gently stroked his cheek, “Are you sure?”

Flynn nodded and opened his front door, pulling her in after him. He was glad that he always kept his apartment clean and organized as they stepped inside and Melissa looked around, taking in the brightly decorated apartment with it’s comfy couch, various flowers and stereo and TV in a corner, facing the living room.

“It’s nice,” Melissa commented.

“It’s not big but it’s cozy,” Flynn fidgeted nervously. He had taken the step of inviting her in, but now he felt like a fish out of water. He didn’t know what to do next and his natural Omega instinct made him want to shy away, allow the Alpha in the room to dictate the next move.

“It is cozy. I like it. It’s so different from mine. I barely have anything because I basically live in the hospital.”

Flynn smiled weakly, wringing his hands, trying to suppress the nervous smells coming off him.

Melissa’s nose flared and Flynn knew she smelled his anxiety with slight traces of arousal and walked forward, clasping his hands. “I’ll only ask you one more time. Are you sure?”

Flynn looked at Melissa’s face, noticing the twinkle in her eye, the understanding and compassion, the gentleness of her touch, and the smell…it was glorious. A mix of arousal that teased his own, beckoning it forward, along with a soothing fragrance as she tried to calm his nerves. Flynn inhaled deeply, his arousal increasing and nodded, opening his eyes. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Smiling, Melissa stroked his face and began to kiss him softly. Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom and Melissa helped him remove his shirt. Flynn couldn’t help staring as she removed her own, taking in her supple, small breasts. So different. It was all so different. Melissa leaned forward and pushed him lightly until he was flat on his back and began to kiss and lick his chest. Flynn moaned as she swirled her tongue around his nipple. Damon used to do that too. It always made Flynn go crazy. He felt Melissa’s hand reach down and stroke his stomach and he clenched, marvelling at how soft her hand is. So different.  
Eventually, they were both naked, with Melissa stroked his erection softly, her own poking into Flynn’s thigh as she used her other hand to stroke his entrance, preparing him since it wasn’t his heat and it was less wet. Flynn panted and writhed, his body in conflict. Part of him thrived on what Melissa was doing to him while another part balked, shocked by Melissa’s unfamiliar touch. It was all so different. So different.

“Flynn, you OK?”

Flynn snapped out of his reverie, taking in Melissa’s concerned expression. He was trying to understand why she was so worried when he felt her wipe her hand across his cheek, wiping away his tears. Tears he didn’t know he’d been shedding.

“Why are you crying?”

Flynn inhaled a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself but it only made the tears spill forth. He gasped as his body trembled. He saw Melissa draw back, pulling away from him, her scent extinguishing and reached out.

“No! Don’t stop.”

Melissa froze, “But you're crying.”

“It’s…it’s OK,” Flynn hiccuped, surrendering to the sadness he couldn’t suppress any longer. “I’m just …don’t stop. Please Mel. No matter what. Don’t stop.”

Melissa looked like she was ready to argue and Flynn didn’t blame her. He probably didn’t look his best with snot coming out of his nose and tears streaming down his face. But he knew if he didn’t take this step now he could never erase Damon from his memory. This is what he needed. An Alpha touch to make him forget, to make him realize why an Alpha would suit him.

Flynn opened his mouth, ready to continue begging but Melissa kissed him softly.

“If this is what you want,” she whispered and Flynn nodded looping his arms around her neck.

“This is what I want.”

Melissa lay Flynn onto his back again and began to kiss him hungrily. Flynn responded, reveling in the passion between them when he suddenly felt Melissa enter him. He gasped at the pressure, his body unused to it after almost a year without Damon. She wasn’t as big as Damon. Even though she was an Alpha she was still a woman and therefore. But she was enough to fill Flynn and he gasped as she pumped into him, stroking his erection gently as she rained kisses on his cheeks and neck. Flynn felt his stomach tighten, heat pooled in his body and he knew he was groaning and moaning loudly and couldn’t stop himself. He saw Melissa’s face above him, flushed as she also panted and marveled at finally looking at someone while making love. She looked so beautiful and he felt so close to her, watching her neck tighten as she continued to move inside him. All of a sudden, the pressure built then released as he spent himself into Melissa’s hand.

“Are you on the pill?” she asked desperately and Flynn realized she was close to coming as well. He nodded and Melissa exhaled deeply before she pumped into him a couple more times and came inside him.

Flynn was awed at the warmth that filled him. He’d never felt it before and he realized how…complete he felt. This was right. This was how it should be.

Afterwards Melissa held him against her chest, stroking his head lovingly with Flynn’s arms wrapped around her.

“You OK?” she rasped.

“Yes, I’m perfect,” Flynn replied. And at that moment, he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably wasn't what people were expecting when I said it would be about Damon and Flynn and some of you may be upset that he's taken a big step forward, both emotional and physical, with Melissa when Damon is starting to find some hope for them. Probably not the smut you wanted to read about. I actually felt sad writing Melissa and Flynn's scene because he's trying so hard and he does like her. You'll have to wait and see what happens. 
> 
> But wasn't it a great surprise having a Colt and Flynn scene!! I want to give partial credit to chocolate_cloud who mentioned she wanted more Colt POV. I was trying to figure out how to add it when I realized I was looking for a scene to act as a bridge in this chapter and explain more why Flynn would finally sleep with Melissa. Didn't think it would turn out so awesome! And Colt actually did admit his relationship with Nick to someone!! And trust him to be so chilled about it too. I really liked writing them together and need to figure out more cross couple scenes. 
> 
> Up next. Colt/Nick and Michael/Kit. Stuff happens ;P No spoilers!


	27. Chapter 27

Nick sat with his hands poised on his keyboard and looked over at Colt. Ever since their argument five days ago, he and Colt had been civil and businesslike with each other while tackling the series of robberies. It was like they’d made a silent agreement to forget what happened and move on. Minus the moving on part. There was still some tension between them, a wall that Nick didn’t know how to knock down and Colt wasn’t willing to step over. 

Nick wished Colt would just tell him what to do so they could be fine again. He’d tried joking with him and talking to him about the latest basketball game, but all he got were short, abrupt answers. For a Beta, Colt had quite a temper; it started as a slow simmer and took a long time to start up but once it hits the boiling point it takes an equally long time to disappear.

He hated this, this tension. He wanted things to go back to how they used to be. Was there a manual or something he could buy? Friendships for dummies? But they weren’t just friends, at least he didn’t think so. What were they exactly? What do you call them, friends with benefits? But it sounded so…demeaning to describe his sexual encounters with Colt. They’d had sex three times so far and each time Nick felt his affection and desire to touch Colt grow. He was finally getting used to the Beta’s light touches, the small ways he touched his arm and stroked his face, and having no contact at all for five days was starting to get to him. Who knew he’d be this starved for physical contact?

Shaking his head, Nick turned his mind back to the case. So far they’d made some headway by talking to the Honor security and business teams as well as the victims. Honor still claimed their security was fool proof and Nick didn’t even bother to hide his derision when they said so. That had caused their pride to rear it’s ugly head and they’d shown him and Colt the details and schematics of their security system and Nick had to admit, it was pretty complex. But sometimes, the more complex the security was, the easier it was to crack using simple methods. That was the conclusion he and Colt had come up with the day before. Hence why they were researching old school methods to crack safes and trick recognition systems. So far they hadn’t found anything, which only added to Nick’s frustration. He needed something to go well.

“I was thinking about our suspects,” Colt suddenly cut into the silence, startling Nick.

“And,” Nick asked, trying not to wince at how desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. It was the first time Colt started a conversation in days.

“I don’t think it’s any of the business rivals. None of them are strapped for cash based on their bank statements.”

“Sounds right,” Nick nodded, trying to act cool. Calm. No big deal.

His head still bent forward, Colt rolled his eyes upwards slightly to look at Nick and he couldn’t help smiling a tight lipped smile. Did he look creepy? He hoped not. His heart stuttered when Colt sighed and slammed his laptop shut.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he said as he got out of his seat.

“Ah, sure,” Nick drawled. He sounded calm, right?

They walked in silence out of the building and proceeded to the edge of the field where the new Hawks were training.

“Think they’re any good?” Colt asked.

“Not as good as ours.”

Colt chuckled and Nick felt his heart lighten at the sound.

“Look Nick, I know I got mad,” Colt said, toeing the ground. “But you need to see it from my point of view. I felt like you were dismissing Betas, and as a Beta who's trying to make it…it really rubbed me the wrong way.”

“I get it,” Nick said hurriedly. “And I’ve thought about it a lot. You were right to get mad. I was being a jerk. Again. I’m just… growing up with my family and this city, it gave me a distorted view of gender roles, especially in relation to Betas. I know it’s not true when it comes to you. But I guess.” Nick ran his hands through his hair nervously and huffed. “I guess I’m still trying to realize that I shouldn’t judge others either. And I’m sorry. And if I’m ever a jerk again you have the right to punch me.”

Colt stared at Nick and he felt his heart race, hoping he’d said the right thing. Apologies were new to him and he didn’t know if he’d pissed Colt off even more. Then Colt’s face broke into a smile, a genuine one and he felt his body deflate. God he missed that smile.

“Apology accepted. And you know, I’m sorry too,” Colt looked at the ground again, his ears slightly red and Nick was shocked to realize Colt was actually a bit embarrassed. “I kinda have…anger issues. I’ve had them since I was a kid and I can mostly control them. You know, the counting thing I taught you. But sometimes it gets the best of me and I have to do other stuff and it takes me a while to really calm down.”

“What other stuff?” Nick asked curiously.

“Well...if I’m really pissed I draw. Different stuff. That’s sort of my last resort. If I draw that means my anger is overwhelming me and I have to draw for a while until I can get my emotions under control.”

“Did you draw this time?” Nick asked tentatively.

Colt paused and Nick felt that knot of guilt return. “Yeah a bit.”

“I’m sorry,” Nick said sincerely and Colt patted his shoulder.

“It’s OK. We’re good now. We just have to deal with the fact that we both have tempers.” Colt laughed and Nick couldn’t help smiling back, then chuckled as well. He couldn’t help it. He was just so happy to have his best friend back.

“You know, I have a theory,” Colt said as they walked back to their office. “About the suspects.”

“Yeah, what is it.”

“Now keep an open mind OK,” Colt’s tone was firm and Nick couldn’t help chuckling again.

“I just promised I would. So tell me.”

“All the families so far…they employ Omega servants.”

Nick froze in his tracks and Colt stopped as well.

“You mean….Omegas are turning on their Alpha employers?” Nick rasped, his mind reeling from the implications. It was rare to have Omega servants, most people preferred Betas, but it wasn’t unheard of. Families that used them did so because most Omegas were marked, bonded to an Alpha and under that Alpha’s control. Even if the Alpha was in a different city, the Omega would naturally bow to their Alpha superiors and their emotions subdued. Even unmarked Omegas were docile and rarely got upset. It was in their nature to accept what was dictated and handed to them. But Nick knew better now. He should know better. While many people did adhere to their gender roles, there were still others who rebelled and tried to do more. But was the rest of Heracles, or even Dracus, ready for that? If Omegas were becoming criminals, turning on their ‘owners,’ the implications and consequences on how the police and society viewed crimes, and Omegas, would change.

“I know most crimes are committed by Betas and Alphas but think about it. If Betas can turn on Alphas, who’s to say Omegas won’t as well?” Colt stated, his eyes boring into Nick’s.

Nick swallowed, trying to still his racing mind. His family had Omega servants. Should he tell his father? He imagined calling him and informing him of the possibility that their Omega staff would turn on them, and imagined his father’s dismissive response. He wouldn’t believe him anyway, especially since one of the Omegas is married and bonded to an Alpha who was in charge of their security. No, for now it was just a theory.

“We should look into it. Compare the names of the employees and see if they have any connections,” Nick said and Colt nodded, their eyes full of determination now that they finally felt they had a lead.

 

 

Michael raised his gun, aimed at the target at the end of the hallway and fired five successive shots.

“Great shot!” Kit exclaimed and Michael smiled with pride.

“I’m not as good as you yet,” Michael admitted, his face flushing slightly at the praise, happy that no one else was in the shooting range and he could banter with Kit as he liked. He still got a lot of weird looks from all the other Hawks, and Kit was getting them by extension. None of that seemed to phase the Beta but Michael still felt bad and tried to behave formally when others he didn’t know or felt comfortable with were around. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. Not many people are,” Kit teased and Michael ruffled his hair as revenge, laughing when the Beta swatted his hand away.

Ever since he’d told Kit about his family he’d felt ….freer. He had told him everything and Kit still behaved the same way he always did. Michael was worried he’d act all weird and create some distance or treat him like he was special because he was rich. If he needed any proof that Kit didn’t give a crap about his money, it was two days after Michael confessed. He’d forgotten to restock the muffins Kit liked after he polished them off as a midnight snack and the Beta had punched him. In the stomach. Hard. He knew he sounded like a masochist but Michael rejoiced over the pain, relieved that his Kit was the same old Kit.

Which made him want to confess something else. His feelings for him. He’d gone back and forth about it several times the last couple of months. The fact that they’re team mates was a big negative factor. Michael didn’t want to work with anyone else but he couldn’t imagine working with Kit after being rejected. He’d debated this for months, and in the end he decided to just go with his gut. Just like his father took a risk on love and gave it her all, unwilling to compromise or lose anything, Michael wanted the same.

He thought Kit might be attracted to him as well. He’d caught the Beta staring at him several times when he thought Michael wasn’t looking, veering his eyes away quickly if Michael even turned his head to look at him.

His hands sweaty, Michael took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Kit, I want to say something to you. And I don’t know how you’ll take it but I need to say it.”  
Kit stopped smiling, his face serious as he took in Michael’s somber stance and tone. “OK, what is it?”

Just another thing Michael loved about him. His constant focus and consideration. Man he wanted this Beta. “I like you.”

Kit froze and Michael could see the gears in his head spinning, trying to figure out what he meant.

“And I don’t mean it as friends. I mean like like. As in romantic like.” Michael winced. Trust him to botch a simple love confession. Well it was his first one. Usually people confessed to him, not the other way around. God this was hard! How do people do it? And what was that ringing sound?

“You…like me?” Kit repeated, his tone hollow.

Michael swallowed and clenched his sweaty hands into fists, “Yeah, I like you.”

Michael watched as Kit’s emotions clearly showed on his face. Comprehension, followed by shock, then dismay. Michael’s heart dropped as the last emotion played across Kit’s face and he braced himself for a rejection.

“I’m a Beta!”

“Yes, I know,” Michael replied slowly, trying to figure out if that was the only objection.

“You’re an Alpha!” Kit practically screeched.

“Yes, I am aware of that. Is that the issue here?”

“Of course it’s an issue you idiot!” Kit screamed and Michael was grateful no one else was at the shooting range. “Alphas and Betas can’t be together! It’s….it’s unnatural!”

“Why?” Michael was genuinely curious. He was aware that society had certain rules but his family always gave the impression that they didn’t always have to be adhered to. Look at his own family. His father was a female Alpha running a business empire and his sister was set to take her place while his mother came from a poor family. Gender restrictions and status never mattered or were mentioned in the Hastings’ household. But then again, Kit grew up in a conservative town so having an Alpha and Beta relationship was probably beyond his comprehension.

“You’re not in your town anymore you know,” Michael started slowly, trying to calm the frantic Beta who was opening and closing his mouth in shock. “You don’t have to follow their rules.”

“I’m not following their rules. I’m following the Dracus rules.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Michael protested.

“It is!” Kit yelled. “It is or Damon wouldn’t have left Flynn.”

Michael froze, “Is that why Damon left? Because he loved Flynn?”

Kit looked away, ashamed that he’d revealed his friend's secret and Michael wanted to comfort him.

“Hey, I won’t tell anybody. But honestly, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

Kit snorted, “Yeah to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Michael asked cautiously.

“It means that it’s beyond the comprehension of the great Maximilian Hastings,” Kit bit out and Michael felt goose bumps at the venom in his tone. “You grew up in your happy little bubble with unconditional love where your family taught you to strive for your dreams. Well reality isn’t like that, Michael. It’s not that easy. Not all families give their kids unconditional support, society isn’t forgiving of anyone who isn’t an Alpha, a rich Alpha at that, and the world isn’t a happy, perfect place where everything works out the way YOU want it to!”

Kit stood there, heaving after he screamed out the last sentence and Michael could only stare, uncertain how to respond.

“I…” his voice petered off. He continued to stare at Kit who gave him one last angry and pitying look and walked away.

As soon as he left Michael plopped himself down on a chair, his head hanging forward like a limp doll. He knew Kit was right and his family was special, but did that really make him blind to what other people went through? Was he really that naïve? He couldn’t get the fury in Kit’s voice out of his mind, and wondered how many times he had hurt his friend with his ignorance. He had decided a while ago that he would pull Kit out of his pessimistic world and make him feel special, pushing him into Michael’s brighter one. But maybe it didn’t work that way. He couldn’t drag Kit into his world because he had his own, but neither did Michael want to be in Kit’s world either. So, the question was, how could they compromise? Because as he replayed their conversation he realized one important fact, never once did Kit reject him or say he didn’t like him. And that meant something whether Kit realized it or not.

 

 

Kit sprinted down the field, hoping to burn through all his anger. He hadn’t meant to yell at Michael like that but he’d been so angry over the Alpha’s naivety. How dare he throw all the rules society held onto out the window like they didn’t matter. Like the agony Kit went through all his life, his deception and despair that he wasn’t born a Beta, was all meaningless. That Kit proving himself, an Omega, as more capable than society deemed, was worthless.

He felt tears prick his eyes and angrily wiped his hand across his face, pushing himself to run harder, trying to escape from the emotions Michael’s confession evoked. He liked him? How? When? He couldn’t like him. Was he reacting to some hidden Omega pheromones he was emitting without realizing it? But no, then he would know Kit was an Omega. So then why, why would he like him? Why would he want a romantic relationship with a Beta and more importantly someone as…emotionally inept as Kit.

Kit knew he liked Michael, he realized it a year ago. But he didn’t act on it for several reasons. Besides his deception, there was also the fact that he didn’t want to be in a relationship, especially with an Alpha. There were certain expectations attached, like the bonding ritual. Kit shuddered as his leg muscles screamed, imagining Michael biting him, taming him. Rumor had it once an Omega was bonded, they would lose their drive and become like dolls, serving the Alpha. Kit didn’t know if it was true since he didn’t know any Alpha and Omega couples. And Michael’s parents didn’t sound that way. But the thought of it was terrifying. Besides, Kit didn’t know how to be in a relationship, how to care for someone and try and put them first. He’d lived his whole life caring about himself and his own dreams and needs. He didn’t think he had it in him to care for someone else, even if that someone was Michael.

His lungs near bursting, Kit finally slowed to a walk, panting and fighting the urge to just lay on the grass.

He didn’t know how he would face Michael after this. He truly didn’t. But one thing he did know, he couldn’t give in, no matter what. Resolved, he buried his love deep within himself, determined to hold onto the strong and stubborn Kit Kelly who had gotten him this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when one couple makes up, the other one goes to hell. Poor Mikit (I'm officially using Alna's nicknames because they're so awesome). Ah, Kit. When will you stop running away? And poor oblivious Michael. 
> 
> But yay!! My Cotnick are back together! And they're going to be the center of attention in the next chapter. It's going to be a long one and sooo much happens. A lot of secondary characters will be getting a bit more attention in the next couple of chapters as the case moves forward as well. 
> 
> Again, no Flynn and Damon for a while as we focus on the case. 
> 
> Enjoy and look forward to Friday!


	28. Chapter 28

“Alright, pair up and practice disarming a bomb. We haven’t done that for a while. I already set up the simulations in the room so you can take turns. Kit and Michael, you guys go first.”

Kit and Michael nodded and entered the simulation chamber while Colt positioned himself in front of the monitor so he could watch them. He focused on their movements, anticipation pumping through him. He loved seeing Kit and Michael together. Not that Joe and Henry weren’t great partners, but Kit and Michael were different. It was like they could read each other’s minds sometimes and were able to act accordingly. It was like listening to a piece of music that was building up to a big crescendo and all the instruments then match each other perfectly. 

Michael approached the bomb while Kit hung back a bit, and Colt could hear him giving instructions, his tone flat. Colt frowned. Something wasn’t right. They were doing their job well and disarming the bomb quickly but Colt couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

“Hey. Did those two have a fight or something?”

He saw Joe and Henry give each other quick looks out of the corner of his eye and turned to face them, staring them down. He may treat them like they were equals but that didn’t mean he wasn’t their superior officer. And if there was something wrong with his team he had to know. 

“Well...they haven’t been talking much the last couple of days,” Joe finally admitted. “And they paired up with us rather than each other during practice.”

“It’s more like Kit is pissed and Michael is giving him space,” Henry added. 

“Hmm,” Colt turned back to look at the screen, taking in Kit’s stance. He was leaning back slightly, his arms crossed, creating some distance from the Alpha. This wasn’t good. They were a team. Partners. His pride and joy. He couldn’t afford having his team fall apart. Especially not now with everyone watching them solve one of the biggest cases in Heracles. 

“Run the simulation yourselves. And tell Kit to come to my office when he’s done.”

 

 

Kit rubbed his palms against his pants, trying to calm his nerves. When Joe told him that Colt wanted to see him, in private, Kit felt his heart plummet. Had he been caught? Had he done something wrong? He didn’t think he did but he was always aware that he could be discovered at any moment. He had to be prepared for that possibility. 

He stopped in front of the door to Colt and Nick’s office and took a deep breath, raising his hand to knock when the door opened to reveal Nick’s surprised expression. 

“I was just on my way out,” Nick said and Kit saluted him quickly. Even though he and Nick didn’t work together he was still his superior and he had to treat him as such. 

“Thank you for your hard work sir,” Kit barked.

Nick’s expression was blank and Kit felt his anxiety increase. He didn’t interact with Nick much and the Alpha was intimidating on a good day. Based on the furrows of his brow today wasn’t a good day.

“Yeah you too. Colt’s inside.” Nick stepped back, letting Kit enter. He hid his surprise that the Alpha was actually letting him into the room first and nodded his thanks, keeping his eyes glued to the ground as he heard Nick leave and the door close behind him.

“Kit, sit down,” Colt said.

Keeping his head bent, he walked to the couch and sat down, his hands clenched on top of his knees. He heard some rustling then saw Colt’s shadow as he left his desk and sat down on the couch opposite Kit’s.

“I had a talk with Flynn the other day and I wanted to talk to you about it.”

Kit’s head flew up and his eyes widened. Well, that was the last thing he expected Colt to talk to him about. 

“Flynn?”

“Yes. Everyone knows you’re friends. And how he’s been off since Damon left. I saw something that made me...worry and thought I should tell you about it.”

Kit swallowed and nodded, his mind racing as his anxiety shifted from himself to concern for his friend. “What happened? Is he OK?”

“I don’t know. He seems to be moving on with a new relationship. And I’m happy for him. But he looked….a bit lost.”

“Lost,” Kit echoed, his mind still reeling a bit.

“Yeah. He had this vacant look in his eye. Lik he was completely emotionally shut down. Did you notice it?”

Kit racked his brain, trying to recall if he’d ever seen Flynn like that and shook his head. “No. He was always smiling and cheerful when he was with me.”

“So he’s hiding it from you,” Colt sighed and leaned back, crossing his arm. “Flynn and I aren’t friends like you two but I do like him enough to worry. I’ll keep more of an eye out and you should probably talk to him. He might be hiding something from you.”

Kit swallowed and looked away, guilt eating away at him. How could he not have noticed that Flynn was depressed? He knew he was but he always seemed happy around Kit and he’d assumed he was getting better. That being with Kit was helping. But what if it wasn’t and he was just being arrogant and overconfident about his status in Flynn’s life? They’d only known each other for almost two years, but he’d thought they’d gotten really close. He trusted the Omega completely, but maybe Flynn didn’t feel the same way.

Whether or not Flynn thought of him as a close friend wasn’t the point right now. What he needed to focus on was the fact that Flynn needed him. And he was going to do his best to help his friend, no matter what.

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll keep an eye on him and check on him more.”

“Good. Now. What’s going on with you and Michael?”

It took Kit a second to register the change of topic, especially considering Colt’s tone didn’t alter, remaining flat and matter of fact. He blinked, taking in Colt’s hard expression and gulped. This wasn’t the compassionate Colt, the friendly Colt, this was Colt the boss. The one who asked a question and expected a full and honest answer. Unfortunately Kit couldn’t give it to him.

“We….had a disagreement.”

“About?”

Kit looked away, ashamed that he was giving in under the power of Colt’s gaze, feeling like a helpless Omega. He hated it. 

“Look,” Colt said, his tone getting even harder. “I’m not going to pry into your personal lives. But you are my team. And I expect things to flow. If there are problems and you don’t get along, then I’ll have to consider replacing or relocating one of you to another team.”

Kit’s heart stuttered, imagining working with anyone besides Michael and shook his head. “No sir. It won’t get that bad. I promise.”

“You’d better not. I’d hate to separate you two but I will if I have to. You’re dismissed.”

Kit stood up, saluted Colt and walked out of the office. He’d made it down the hall before he had to lean against a wall, his hand clutching the front of his shirt as he tried to get his emotions under control. Colt was going to separate him from Michael? That’s not what he wanted. Sure being around the Alpha was pure agony sometimes when he felt his tender emotions rearing their ugly head, but he still managed. He never let his affection or status as an Omega show. He was doing everything right. Then Michael had to go and ruin everything. Why’d he have to be such an idiot? And what kind of Alpha fell for a Beta anyway? 

He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. There were too many thoughts jumbled in his brain and he couldn’t seem to just pick one and deal with it. Suddenly, he felt something cold press against his cheek and he lurched back, his eyes flying up and then widening as he saw Nick standing in front of him with a cold can of soda in his hand. 

“I called your name but you weren’t listening,” the Alpha stated.

“Ahh.. sorry.”

“No problem. Looks like your mind is busy. So here,” Nick held out the can and shook it slightly. “I figured Colt probably gave you a tough lecture and having been on the receiving end I know how brutal those talks can be. This might make you feel a bit better.”

Kit blinked, shocked at the Alpha’s kind gesture. He’d only talked to Nick a couple of times and the Alpha was usually business like. He was never rude or obnoxious and Kit still couldn’t figure out what the Alpha thought of him.

“You gonna take it or not? What you don’t like this flavour?” Nick asked impatiently, shaking the can again. 

“No! I like it. Thank you.” Kit reached his hand out and took the can.

“No problem. Well, gotta get back to the case. Hopefully if we get through it you guys will be out in the field soon.” Nick clapped his shoulder lightly and walked away, leaving Kit speechless and holding the can tightly. 

Flynn needed his help. He needed to mend bridges with Michael. Colt was threatening him and Nick was nice to him. What the hell was going on? Shaking his head, Kit pulled the tab on the soda, closing his eyes and nodding resignedly when the contents sprayed into his face. Yup. It was that kind of day. 

 

 

Nick closed the lid of his laptop and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock blearily and saw that it was eight in the morning. He’d spent the whole night in the office. Colt had finished his part and left hours ago but Nick couldn’t stop going through the Omega servants’ information. He’d memorized all of it after reading it so many times but after hours he’d finally found the link. All four houses employed Omegas who attended a cooking class downtown last year. They must have bonded at that time and started planning how to commit the robberies. As servants, it was easy for them to get copies of their employers’ fingerprints. He wasn’t sure how they were able to trick the retinal scanner but that was Colt’s part of the case. He’d said something before he left about it but Nick was so engrossed in his research he didn’t hear him. 

Colt should be coming in soon and Nick couldn’t wait to tell him that he’d almost cracked the case. All they had to do now was get a list of other Omegas who were at the cooking class and they can haul everyone in for questioning. There was the possibility they recruited others along the way who weren’t at the class though. Nick was running various option through his mind as he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He was so focused he didn’t realize Aaron was calling out to him until the Alpha grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey stranger. We haven’t seen you in a while,” Aaron smiled and Nick let his shoulders slouch slightly.

“Yeah. I’ve been pulling all nighters on that series of robberies case. It’s been hectic.”

“I’ll bet,” Aaron nodded sympathetically. “But it’s going well?”

“You know I can’t really talk about it,” Nick stated.

“And we all know what a strickler for rules you are,” Colin bit out. Nick looked past Aaron to where Colin stood, arms crossed and glaring at him. 

Nick raised an eyebrow. “You have something you want to say?”

“No,” Aaron said loudly. “He doesn’t. We just haven’t seen you for a while. He’s kinda pissed about that.”

“Yeah but we’ve all been busy. So many cases and they just keep coming.”

“Like I care if we don’t see him,” Colin’s tone dripped with loathing and it shocked Nick. They were friends for the most part. Why was Colin acting like he hated him all of a sudden? Was it because Nick was getting the tougher cases and was doing better? Was he jealous? 

“I heard your team cracked that drug ring last week,” Nick smiled slightly, trying to ease the tension. “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Aaron smiled back. “It was a tough case. It took three of us to solve it. One of our Hawks got hurt but it happens.”

Nick felt a pang of irritation at Aaron’s casual tone. The fact that he just called his subordinate a Hawk, no name even, rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Is he OK?”

“Oh yeah he’s fine. He got shot in the leg so he won’t be in the field for a while but he’s fine.”

“Figures that’s all you care about. About a stupid Beta,” Colin’s voice got tighter, his stance more aggressive.

Aaron’s eyes widened and he tried to shush Colin but it was no use. 

“That’s all you ever care about. Forget us. Forget being an Alpha and being a Wolf. All that matters are Betas.”

Nick’s pulse began to pound and he could feel anger rushing through his body.

“You want to run that by me again?”

“Come on,” Colin said derisively. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. For over a year now it’s all been about that Beta. He’s the only one you talk to, the one you work with. Hell you’re even neighbours and I’m pretty sure you’re screwing each other.”

“Colin!” Aaron grabbed his friend’s shoulder but he shook him off.

“Busy with cases my ass. You’re too busy chasing after that Beta bitch.”

Nick’s spine straightened and he clenched his fist, every muscle in his body tense, “What did you say?” he asked, his lips barely moving. The pounding in his head was getting louder and louder.

“He didn’t mean it like that,” Aaron cut in, his eyes flicking nervously between them.

“Oh I said it exactly like it sounded,” Colin shot back, glaring daggers at Nick. “He’s barely an Alpha anymore, trying so hard to get into that tight Beta ass. It’s unnatural! There’s nothing good about screwing a Beta anyway! Their body isn’t equipped for an Alpha. That’s probably why that freak wants to get fucked by you so bad. So he can feel like he’s worth something. Stupid, useless Beta bit-” 

Nick saw red and next thing he knew he punched Colin in the jaw as hard as he could. The other Alpha fell to the floor hard, his lip bleeding. Nick felt someone yelling and grabbing his arm but he shook them off, his body full of rage. The only thing he could focus on was beating Colin until he was senseless. Or half dead. Whichever came first. He reached down and lifted Colin up, drawing his fist back to punch him again but suddenly, Colin’s fist came up and punched him in the eye. Nick reeled back, refusing to release his grip on Colin’s shirt. He shook his head, his head ringing but determined to make Colin pay for every insult he just threw out about Colt. He punched him again, releasing his hold so Colin flew back. 

Nick charged forward, ready to kneel down and beat the crap out of Colin when several hands grabbed onto him. He didn’t know how many they were but it was enough to stop him in his tracks. He strained against them, roaring with rage, trying to reach his prey. He saw Colin look up, his eyes unfocused and felt a rush of satisfaction. He leaned forward again but whoever was holding him had him in a death grip. 

“Get him out of here,” a voice barked and Nick found himself dragged off, still glaring at Colin who was slowly being pulled off the floor. 

 

 

“Saunders, Colonel Simms wants to see you.”

Colt hid his surprise and nodded, closing his laptop. He’d just gotten to the office and was wondering where Nick went. He felt slightly anxious as he made his way to Simm’s office. It wasn’t unusual to be called in but it didn’t happen often. And really didn’t bode well. Colt mentally listed all the possible topics Simms wanted to see him about. The progress of their case? Was there another robbery? 

He reached Simm’s secretary and told her the Colonel asked to see him. Ten seconds later he was inside the Colonel’s office and his palms began to sweat. He walked towards his superior’s desk and saluted him.

“At ease,” Simms said gravely.

“You wanted to see me sir.”

“You’ll be taking over Chambers’s team and working on the robbery case alone for a while. He’s under house arrest for a week.”

Colt blinked, trying to keep his face neutral. He didn’t think he succeeded though. “House arrest sir?”

Simms raised his eyes slightly to look at him, then leaned back in his chair and gazed at Colt fully. He kept staring and Colt tried his best not to squirm.

“You’re his buddy and the only one he seems to listen to so I’ll tell you. Maybe you can knock some sense into him. He got into a fight with Colin Masters. I don’t know what Masters said but Chambers struck him first and it took four Alphas to stop him from going after Masters when he was down. He wouldn't tell us why he attacked him and doesn’t seem apologetic. I had to pull some string to reduce his punishment from two weeks to one. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or it’ll be a month. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Colt saluted him and walked out, allowing his anger full reign as he walked to Nick’s apartment. As usual, he didn’t bother to knock and just walked in. He tore through the apartment but couldn’t find the stupid Alpha. He growled and went to his own apartment, not even surprised when he saw Nick sitting on his couch, his gaze unfocused on the TV screen. 

“Hey,” Nick called out hollowly.

“Hey? Hey! That’s all you have to say to me? Colonel Simms just called me in and told me to work on the case. Alone! Cuz you're under house arrest! For fighting!” Colt realized his voice was getting louder with each broken sentence and couldn’t stop himself. He hadn’t felt this angry since his fight with Nick almost two weeks ago and counting down wasn’t helping. “How could you do something so stupid?!” he screamed. “You could jeopardize your career. Is that what you want? All for a stupid Alpha pride cock show?”

“That’s not what it was,” Nick replied quietly, his eyes still glued to the movie he was watching.

“Then what? Tell me, what was so important, so fucking god damn important, that you felt it was worth risking everything! Everything you and I have done!” 

Colt stood there, panting, waiting for Nick to say something. He was about to start yelling again when Nick finally answered, his voice so low Colt thought he misheard him. 

“He insulted you.” 

Colt blinked, then blinked again. It was like someone stuck a pin in him and all his anger fizzed out. Out of all the excuses Nick had that was the last thing he expected to hear. He ran his hand through his hair uncertainly, then gingerly sat down next to Nick. 

“What did he say?”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t want to tell you. Let’s just say, it was pretty bad. And I didn’t want to hear him say that about you.”

“Come on, I’m a big boy I can take it,” Colt joked. Nick suddenly jerked his head around, his eyes blazing and Colt felt a lump form in his throat. 

“He said some shit that isn’t worth repeating. And I refuse to say it. I don’t want you to ever hear it.”

Colt swallowed and nodded, “Ok, I won’t ask anymore.”

Nick stared at him for a few more seconds and Colt felt his heart pound before he finally turned to look at the movie projected on the wall again. Nick had defended him. It really shouldn’t surprise him. He’d shown how caring and protective he could be. But still, he couldn’t help feeling touched. All his life, when he was looked down on by Alphas and Betas for trying to be different, he’d had to protect himself. No one had ever tried to help him or let him know he wasn’t alone. His hands itched to touch Nick, to feel the connection between them that kept growing. He still didn’t know what to call it or how to describe their relationship. All he knew was that he lusted after this Alpha. And it wasn’t just physical. There was an emotional connection that was always there, when they joked around, when Colt would stroke him or touch him, when they made love. Because that’s what it was. It wasn’t just sex anymore. They were both gaining emotional and physical support and satisfaction from each other. And right now he needed that. They both did. 

So, as usual, he did what he wanted. He turned Nick’s head to face him and kissed him deeply, thrilled when Nick kissed him back right away. He wanted to crawl over him, to feel him everywhere. Not breaking contact, Colt gripping Nick and their mouths devouring each other, they staggered towards Colt’s bedroom, falling onto the bed, with Nick on the bottom as usual. When he felt they were both ready, Colt took of his pants and opened his nightstand drawer, taking out a blue capsule from a bottle. 

“What’s that?” Nick panted.

“Oh this? It’s mostly used by Betas. It’s a little capsule we use to help loosen and moisten our...special place. We’re not like Omegas who are more naturally able to take it in. So we need a little help. Don’t worry. It only takes like a minute to work.”

Nick continued to stare at him, watching Colt insert the capsule. He should have felt awkward. He never wanted Nick to see him prepare himself but he really didn’t want to waste any time going to the bathroom. 

Once he was ready, Colt eased himself down onto Nick, feeling himself loosen further as Nick’s erection penetrated into him and he groaned from the pressure.

“Does it hurt?” Nick asked in concern.

Colt smiled and shook his head, “Nah, just takes some time to adjust is all. If it hurts, believe me I’d tell you.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Nick protested and Colt chuckled. 

“No I probably wouldn’t.”

Once he felt that his body was able to accommodate Nick, he began to rock back and forth, feeling his body heat up as he became more aroused. If he could just shift a bit more, or go a bit deeper, he could hit the right spot. He kept trying, but he couldn’t get Nick deep enough inside him. 

His frustration must have shown on his face because Nick asked, “Are you OK?”

Colt was about to tell him he was fine when he had a sudden idea. They’d had sex a few times so far, and each time Nick just lay there, his hands clutching the bedsheets so he wouldn’t touch Colt. Maybe now was the perfect opportunity to get Nick to be a little more hands on. Figuratively and literally.

“Actually, I might need your help here. There’s a special spot inside, you know. And I can’t seem to reach it.”

Nick licked his lips nervously, and Colt felt himself tighten in anticipation. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to guide me. It’s deeper than I can manage on my own. So you have to do it too.”

Nick froze, realizing what Colt was asking of him and looked away, his eyes flitting around the room. Colt held his breath, feeling his heart sink gradually as Nick continued to avoid looking at him. Just when he was about to give up, he felt Nick’s hands slide up his thighs. 

“Ok. Start moving,” Nick said in a determined voice. 

Colt’s heart began to pound even louder, fueled by the fact that Nick was actually touching him, actually trying to move past his own trauma, for him. 

Colt smiled and nodded, rocking his body up and down...and felt Nick rise up to meet him. He gasped, feeling himself more full than ever before. 

“You OK?” Nick asked desperately.

Colt looked down at him, leaned forward and kissed him hungrily, “Perfect. Do it again.”

His eyes glazed, Nick shifted his hands on Colt’s thighs, helping Colt lift and lower himself, thrusting up to meet him, Nick's hands firm as they guided him and caressed him softly. With each thrust, Colt felt his body tighten further when Nick's hands grabbed him a bit more tightly then slid up further, moaning and gasping as his eyes rolled into his head and he quickly climaxed. He hadn’t even needed to touch himself! 

He rested his hands on Nick’s chest, felt Nick tighten as well and climax inside him. 

“That good huh,” Nick chuckled and Colt couldn’t help chuckling back.

“It’s always better when you touch me.”

Nick didn’t respond and Colt forced himself to sit up and look down at the Alpha, taking in his sombre expression. 

“If you’d trust yourself, if you’d touch me, it would be so much better. For both of us.”

He could see Nick struggling with himself, torn between his trauma and desire to make Colt happy and his heart clenched. Why didn’t Nick see what a good person he actually was? He was trying to figure out what to say to further convince him when he slowly saw Nick raise a trembling hand to Colt’s chest, resting his palm flat near his heart.

“Like this?” Nick’s voice was shaking slightly and Colt’s heart was pounding. He laid his hand on top of Nick’s.

“Yeah like that. Make me feel good Nick.”

Slowly, with some guidance from him, they switched their positions so Colt was lying on his back with Nick almost straddling his thighs. Colt’s heart was racing at the sight of the Alpha above him. He should be terrified. He should feel like rebelling against this show of dominance. But it was Nick and he felt so safe, and a part of him thrilled at the joy of Nick actually touching him, trying to make him feel good. 

Gently, Nick stroked his chest, running his palms over Colt’s nipples and he shuddered. He saw Nick’s eyes flit to his face and his arousal must have shown because he suddenly bent forward and began to lick his nipples, sucking on them softly. Colt groaned and plunged his hands into Nick’s hair, writhing under him, unable to believe that Nick, Nick! was actually touching him, stroking him, kissing him, licking him...he moaned as Nick swirled his tongue and tightened his grip on Nick's hair. Nick continued licking him then his hand reached down and touched Colt’s erection. Next thing he knew, Nick slid down and took Colt into his mouth. Colt opened his mouth to protest, not really used to being on the receiving end but Nick was licking him so fervently he could only moan. 

Nick must not have had a lot of experience in giving because his mouth and tongue were a bit awkward as he sucked on him. But that only aroused Colt more. It wasn’t long before he climaxed again, wrenching Nick’s head away at the last moment. 

He lay there panting as Nick wiped his mouth, then grabbed some tissues and cleaned Colt off, his touch still gentle. 

“Come here,” Colt called out softly.

Nick moved forward, sitting up in front of him and Colt pulled him down until they were lying face to face. Then he shifted down slightly and put his arms around the Alpha. “Now you hug me.”

Gently, Nick wrapped his arms around Colt, then clutched him a bit more tightly and Colt smiled, rubbing his face into Nick’s chest. 

“I never used to be a hugger you know. But there’s something about you that makes me want to just lie like this for a while.”

“I know what you mean,” Nick replied, his arms still a bit tense around him as he tried not to crush him. 

“You’d better behave and come back to me quickly. I’m not going to make a move to arrest anyone until you’re back. This is our case. We end it together,” Colt’s tone was firm, ready to take on any arguments Nick had.

“Sounds good.”

“Wait, that’s it? No, oh but we have to solve the case and arrest those thieving bastards.”

Nick chuckled. “It’s our first big case. We should finish it together. Otherwise you’ll have it in your record and they’ll move you to a higher position and it’ll take me months to reach you again. I want us to keep working together.”

Was his heart ever going to calm down? What was Nick doing to him? Somehow the Alpha kept proving over and over again that Colt was right to trust him and take a chance on him. He squeezed Nick tighter and decided he wanted to take the next step. The big one.

“When we’re done, do you want to come to my house to meet my parents?”

He looked up, wondering how Nick would react and saw the Alpha’s mouth gape in shock. 

“Are...are you sure?”

Colt smiled and stroked his face. He didn’t think he’d ever get bored of doing that. “Positive. So let’s wrap up this son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it finally happened!! Nick touched Colt!!! Even though a lot happened in this chapter with different characters, I feel like Nick was the hero here. He comforted Kit, took on Colin's insults and defended his lover, and was finally taking steps to actually get over his trauma. And...we'll finally get Colt's backstory and meet his parents soon! I wrote the chapter last week and it's going to be good. 
> 
> May I also point out how all over the place Kit is? For a person who tries so hard to be in control, he's slowly losing any control over his life and his own feelings. Poor Kit. He's going to have a tough time in the next chapters until things get sorted. 
> 
> Up next, pretty much different POVs and lots of secondary characters as the case reaches it's climax. It's almost over guys! But the next one...oh man the next case is going to be even better.


	29. Chapter 29

Kit walked into the conference room Colt usually used and froze in the doorway, surprised to see that not only were Joe and Henry already there, but Nick’s team as well. Logan, Kyle, and Steve glared at him while Tony just smiled slightly and nodded. Ignoring the hostile looks from the other three, Kit nodded back and sat down between Joe and Henry. 

“We’re not actually going to work with them again right? They get the job done but they’re such a pain” he whispered.

“I don’t know,” Joe whispered back. “Colt didn’t say anything. But it makes sense. He and Nick were researching the case together. And we’ll need all the manpower we can get.”

“Great,” Kit sighed.

“Hey, we’re even less happy about this than you are Kelly,” Kyle sneered. “We don’t need you holding us back.”

“Funny, because I remember being the one who saved you when that perp almost shot you a month ago. Didn’t feel like I was holding you back then.”

Kyle glared then looked away, staring at the empty white board at the front of the room.

“Nice one,” Henry said from behind him and Kit smirked. No way was he going to let a pompous Beta get away with denying Kit’s strength and abilities. He’d worked hard to get where he was and he felt no shame in reminding people of that. He didn’t have to take crap from anyone. Right on cue, Michael walked into the room, his eyes resting briefly on Kit before he sat on the chair near the head of the table.

After Colt talked to him a few days ago Kit kept trying to muster up the courage to talk to the Alpha, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every time he set eyes on him he remembered Michael telling him he liked him. Which made him panic and break out in a cold sweat. Then he’d think about how dismissive Michael was of his concerns. And he’d get pissed. Really pissed. Like he wanted to punch him pissed. Then he’d think about how much he cares about Michael and misses him. And then he’d get so depressed he wanted to just curl up in a ball on his bed. It was all so confusing and frustrating and he wished he didn’t have to think or feel anything. So he won’t. 

Resolved, he stood up and saluted as Nick and Colt walked into the room. 

“At ease,” Nick said and all the Hawks sat down. 

“As you all know, we’ve been working on the case involving a series of robberies in the Alpha neighbourhood. You all generally know what happened but we’ll give you a few details first.” Quickly, Nick ran through the information about the crimes, where they took place and how. 

“So after lots of research and sifting through evidence and the suspect list we came to a strong and surprising conclusion.” Nick looked over at Colt and nodded, giving him the honor of the big reveal and Kit tensed. 

“We concluded that the thieves are the Omega servants in the houses,” Colt stated. He paused, allowing the information and it’s implications to set in. Kit froze, his body stiff as he tried to understand what all this meant. He knew having Omega servants was seen as high class in Heracles and there was an obvious belief that they would be subservient, tamed by their gender to not rebel or do anything that would irritate or displease their employers, who were usually Alphas. If so, then it meant how people view Omegas would change. The belief that they would only rebel if there is something mentally wrong with them would shatter. The way society saw Omegas, and the military and police force dealt with cases and Omegas would change, drastically. He couldn’t dwell on it and the ramifications though. It wasn’t like he would fit into this equation and it wasn’t his place to worry about this stuff. He just went where he was sent and kicked ass. If Omegas started rebelling and people noticed then he’d just stand by and watch the city’s preconceptions burn up in flames, and enjoy the show. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “It’s… a strong accusation.”

“We’re sure,” Nick said. “That’s why we checked all the information so thoroughly before talking to you all.”

“We know that the suspects met at a cooking class. The four houses that were robbed had Omega servants at that class. They met once a week and based on the footage they did spend time together before and after the classes, talking. That alone is suspicious as it is assumed they’d go straight to their classes and then return to work. Our main concern is they may have gotten to other Omegas who weren’t at the class or were filmed talking to them. We don’t know how many people are involved now and we need to assume the worst. That’s where you guys come in. We’ve assigned you all to surveillance different homes that have Omega servants in pairs and in shifts of twelve hours each. Joe and Henry, you’re going to watch the Mathinson home. Kyle and Steve, the Carleston house. Based on the conversations, it seemed that those two may have been the ring leaders. The rest of you are going to homes we suspect will be robbed soon. Tony and Logan, you will watch the Lionel house and Kit and Michael, the Chambers.”

Kit’s eyes flew to Nick, looking for any emotion but Nick’s face remained blank. 

“You mean your parent’s house?” Michael asked cautiously.

“Yes. My family employes a few Omega servants. It’s likely they’ll be a target.”

Kit’s eyes flicked around the room, noticing the disgruntled expressions on the other team’s faces. He knew they didn’t get along with Nick. Were they resentful that he hadn’t chosen one of them to watch his home? Or did they think he was prioritizing his own family? It was hard to tell with those Betas. They were so damn sensitive. 

“The Omegas at my family’s house did send one of the servants to that class a couple of months ago. That makes them a strong contender for the next robbery,” Nick explained. 

“And you don’t trust us enough to send us?” Kyle asked harshly, shocking Kit and the other people on Colt’s team. They knew there was no love lost between Nick and his team but the way Kyle talked to him was close to insubordination. He could get in serious trouble. 

“No that’s not it,” Nick replied, his tone even which surprised Kit even more. He expected the Alpha to lash out, use his Alpha voice and subdue the Beta. “It’s because I know you and trust you that I’m sending you to the Carleston house. If the ring leader really is there, that Omega is smart and probably on alert. You two are great when it comes to hiding yourselves, thinking on your feet and sneaking into places. I need someone who can get in close. Same with the Lionel house. Security there is tight on the inside so Logan and Tony will have to sneak into the building to gather potential evidence. And they’ve proven they’re good at that. The reason we chose Kit and Michael for my family’s house is because security is tight on the outside. Based on their skills they’re more suited for that than sneaking around inside a home. Does that answer your question?”

Kyle eyed Nick, his jaw clenched then nodded. “When do you want us to move out?”

“Gear up and head out within the hour. You decide amongst yourselves who gets first shift. It’ll be dark by the time you get there. All you have to do is observe the servants and report anything suspicious. We’ll let you know if we want you to take any extra steps, like searching their rooms. If they leave, you follow them and tell us. Colt and I already activated the GPS on your suits and will be watching you guys if you call.” 

“Stay safe and good luck guys,” Colt said and then the two Wolves walked out. As soon as they left the room everyone exhaled. 

“Why’d you have to do that?” Henry asked Kyle angrily. “I know he’s a dick but Nick is your boss.”

“Shut up. You don’t know what it’s like working for him,” Kyle shot back. “He’s always looking down at us.”

“No he’s not,” Tony interjected. “You just think he does but you’re not actually watching him clearly. You’re just pissed off because of what he said a year ago.”

“And you’re not!” Kyle yelled back. “Do you really not care that our boss said we were replaceable? Are you that much of a Beta doormat? Well I’m not. Just because he’s an Alpha, doesn’t mean I’m going to bow down to him. Not when he’s blatantly treating us like shit.”

“How was anything he just said treating you like shit,” Michael said softly. All eyes flew to him and Kit couldn’t hide his shock. Everyone knew the two Alphas hated each other so it made no sense for Michael to defend him. 

“Oh, now you’re an Alpha huh,” Steve sneered. “Gonna defend your own kind.”

Michael snorted. “Please I don’t care about that and you know it. I don’t like Nick anymore than you do. But I know that he’s been doing his job well and looking out for you guys. He got into an argument with another Wolf a few months back because he sent you guys late to a drug bust and you know what Nick said? ‘At least I don’t send my team half cocked with a half ass plan and risk getting them hurt.’ I found out later the other Wolf sent his team to the scene before he got all the intel and two of his members were shot and sent to the hospital. You’d better think about that before you form judgements on the person who has your life in his hands.” With that, Michael stood up and left the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

Was that really why Nick took so long? He did seem meticulous and a bit anal compared to Colt, so it made sense. Kit believed it as he’d seen some of Nick’s caring side. Besides, Colt was amazing and selfless and wouldn’t be friends with someone if he thought that person disregarded the lives of the people he was responsible for. Kit stood up and looked at Nick’s team, all of them except Tony refusing to meet anyone’s eye. 

“Nick may have been horrible before, but he’s not like that now. If you gave him a chance you’d see that. Even we see it and we don’t work with him.”

If any of them were going to respond Kit didn’t give them a chance, walking out of the room quickly and almost bumping into Michael who was standing outside the door. He stared into Michael’s eyes and swallowed then looked away.

“We should get our gear ready.”

Michael didn’t move for a few seconds and Kit thought the Alpha was going to tell him they would have it out here and now.

“Yeah. Let’s get ready.” He turned around and walked down the hall and Kit drew in a deep breath. Surveillance with Michael for the next few days. He was not looking forward to it.

 

 

“The suspect is heading downtown on the 43 bus,” Steve’s voice filled the control room as he spoke into his mouthpiece.

“Good follow him,” Nick replied, watching the dot that was Steve leave the Carleston house and head down the street. 

“Think he’s going anywhere important?” Colt asked him. They were sitting together watching the different Hawks who were currently on surveillance. They had been watching the servants for two days and so far none of them did anything suspicious. Right now Kyle was resting while Steve followed his Omega target to wherever he was going this afternoon. Nick was starting to feel impatient. They needed a break soon! Otherwise another house might get robbed.

“I hope so,” Colt replied. “Especially if he’s the leader he might have more stuff to do. Or if we’re lucky, he’s going off to meet a servant from another house and we’ll know where their next target will be.”

They stared in silence at the screen, both of them trying to hide their agitation but it was obvious from the way Colt clicked and unclicked his pen and Nick shook his leg. They weren’t cut out for surveillance. Probably why they were Wolves and not Hawks. 

“Any word from Kit or Michael about your house?”

“Nothing yet. Michael said one of the servants spent a long time in my dad’s office where the safe is but other than that nothing.”

“You have three right?”

“Yup. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they robbed my family. They aren’t treated the best.”

Colt paused and Nick knew he wanted to ask more. Checking to make sure no one could hear and all the mics were off he continued.

“My dad treats everyone like crap, especially Betas and Omegas. Growing up with those servants, my mom and an Omega sibling, I could see how much my dad looked down on them. He treated them like shit, let them know he thought they were beneath him. He never actually attacked anyone or anything. It was all in the way he behaved though. It was obvious.”

“I really hate your dad. Did I mention that?” Colt’s tone was sharp, causing Nick to chuckle.

“You did. Several times.”

“If I ever meet him I don’t know how I would handle it.”

Nick imagined his father meeting Colt, trying to assert his authority and make Colt bow down to him the same way he treated everyone else. And could easily picture Colt standing tall, facing the Alpha down with a huge smirk on his face. 

Smiling, Nick turned his head to look at Colt. “I would pay good money to see that.”

Cotl raised his eyebrows, his hands laced behind his head. “You serious?”

“You kidding? A Beta standing up to my dad, proving he’s equally as capable as an Alpha. It would be….beautiful.”

Nick continued the scenario in his head, seeing his dad’s confusion and a slight hint of fear at his inability to make a Beta cower before him, the same way he made Connor feel. Oh yes. It would be glorious. 

“Well, if your house gets robbed the way you think it will, I’ll probably get to meet him soon.”

Eyes widening, Nick sat up. “That’s even more perfect! Not only will you be the Beta that basically saved his house from being robbed, but you're also a Wolf. He already hates you you know and knows a lot about you. It would be perfect!” 

“He knows about me?”

“Well, yeah. When he heard a Beta was trying to join the Wolves he was on my case about it all the time, telling me not to shame the family by letting a Beta beat me. He’s actually the reason we kept getting paired up together. He wanted me to prove I could beat you one-on-one. It’s probably killing him that we’re partners now.”

“I never knew that,” Colt murmured.

“Does it upset you?”

“What?” Colt started. “Hell no. If I knew I would have tried harder to kick your ass. Then we really wouldn’t have become...you know. Close. I’m glad I didn’t know.”

Nick smiled and leaned forward, clasping Colt’s hand and felt a thrill when he saw his eyes widen in surprise. “Then I’m glad I didn’t tell you.”

He squeezed Colt’s hand, the first time Nick had ever touched him of his own volition outside the bedroom and they could both sense how significant the gesture was. Colt smiled back warmly, placing his own hand on top of Nick’s and squeezing it as well. 

“The suspect is getting off the bus,” Steve’s voice sounded like a gunshot and the two sprang apart, focusing their attention on the screen. While they were talking Steve and the Omega had made it to the slightly more rundown part of downtown. Rundown by Heracles standards anyway, meaning some plumbing issues, some cracked walls, and affordable housing for the middle and lower class. 

“There are just some apartment buildings in that area,” Colt stated, eyeing the map. “No way he’s running a work related errand.”

“Maybe it’s their main hideout.”

They watched in tense silence as Steve’s dot continued winding down some streets. Clearly the Omega was being cautious in case anyone was following. But he would have to do better than that to shake off a Wolf and Nick felt a swell of pride when he saw how well Steve was doing. 

“I told you he was good at this,” Nick boasted.

“Yeah you did. I still think Kit is better though.”

“Maybe. He does blend in well I will say that.”

“OK, the suspect has entered a building,” Steve’s voice came clearly through the speakers.

“And, what’s the building?” Colt asked, leaning forward and Nick found himself bent forward as well, both of them eager for the bombshell they expected Steve to deliver.

There was a pause then Steve stated, “I took a picture of the building. I’m sending it now.”

A few seconds later an image popped up on their screen and Nick clicked on it to make it bigger. He read the words on the sign, then read them again, his eyes widening. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Colt and saw the same astonished expression on his face.

“‘Mrs. Martell’s Home for Single Mothers’’ Colt breathed. “They’re donating the money to a shelter for single Omega and Beta mothers?”

“Shit,” Nick said sharply, leaning forward on the table, his hands cradling his head. 

“You know what this means right?” Colt asked softly.

“Of course I do! Same as you!” Nick exclaimed, sitting back up and glaring at Colt, taking in the defeated expression on his face. It only infuriated him more. “It means the shelter will be prosecuted the same as the thieves for taking the money. Doesn’t matter if they didn’t know, they’d be considered criminals in court. Most of the members, and the mothers who used the money, could be arrested and the place will definitely be shut down.”

Colt looked down at the ground, his posture slack, mirroring his complete despair. 

“Damn it!” Nick slammed his fist against the table, his hand stinging and it wasn’t enough. He wanted to punch something. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! They were supposed to stop criminals. Not do gooders who were trying to help others. And definitely not poor, innocent, single mothers who only took what they thought was clean money. It wasn’t fair! This isn’t what he wanted!

His mind racing a mile a minute, Nick breathed hard as he tried to clear his mind. He needed to think. 

“You want me to continue following him?” Steve asked softly and Nick looked up at the screen, having forgotten the Beta was even there. 

“Yes,” Colt said hollowly. “You keep following him. That’s your job.”

“Affirmative.”

Nick ran his index finger against his lips, trying to formulate a plan as Colt switched off the mic.

“Well, that’s that. There’s not much we can do.”

“What do you mean nothing we can do?” Nick exclaimed. “We have to do something!”

Colt looked up at him, nonplussed. “What do you mean? We figured out where the money is going. We have to report it.”

“And have all those workers and single mothers end up in jail? No way.”

Colt turned in his chair, facing Nick squarely. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we need to come up with a plan. The thieves have to be caught and punished. There’s no way around that. But that doesn’t mean innocent people need to be caught up in it as well.”

Colt’s eyes widened as he leaned back in his chair. “You’re serious. You’d be risking your career you know.”

“And? You’re OK with this? Just doing it the way we should. Hurting all these people?”

Nick stared into Colt’s eyes, praying he hadn’t judged the Beta incorrectly, that like Nick, he would see the injustice of this and try to make it right. 

Slowly, Colt leaned forward and took Nick’s hand in his own, clasping it firmly. “I’m in.” 

Nick sighed in relief, glad he wasn’t wrong. “OK then. We need to think of how to handle this. And fast.”

 

 

“So they’re sure the robbery is going down tonight?” Michael asked Kit as they crouched in the bushes outside the Chambers’ home. It had only been four days since they started their surveillance but Nick and Colt hadn’t wasted any time using the information they’d gathered to figure out when and where the next robbery would be. 

“Yup,” Kit whispered back. “Otherwise they wouldn’t have all of us out here. It makes sense. The Chambers’ servant did meet with the Mathinson one repeatedly the last few months, and twice the last few days. It’s unusual for servants to meet up like that. Plus, there’s a small dinner party tonight. The thieves’ MO includes striking when there is something going on in the house, probably when people are most distracted and to throw someone off the trail and the possibility that it was an inside job.”

“All of you wait for my signal,” Nick’s voice cracked into their ear pieces.

“Damn it, I should be the one observing the Omegas. Not sitting out here, and just waiting.”

Michael chuckled at the Beta’s sullen tone. “Must be killing you, giving anything up to other people. If you could you’d try and do ten jobs at once. That’s one of the things I like about you.”

Kit turned to glare at him and Michael froze, realizing he’d crossed the line, again. 

“I told you not to talk about that again. Why are you bringing it up here of all places?” he whispered fiercely.

“Sorry. It slipped out.”

With one final angry look, Kit turned his attention back to the house, clutching his gun in his hands, ready to jump out.

Licking his lips, Michael remembered his resolution a week ago not to make Kit feel uncomfortable. It had been so awkward between them lately. So awkward that Kit actually asked to pair up with Henry instead of him! He’d felt irritated and rejected the first time it happened. The second time he’d been more resigned to the situation, recognizing how much Kit needed some space from him. 

He knew he’d made Kit uncomfortable and he felt bad that he felt Michael was dismissing his concerns. And maybe he was. He just wasn’t used to worrying about stuff the way Kit is. 

So he swore he’d hide his feelings but he couldn’t help it when the words just slipped out. He wasn’t used to holding himself back and suppressing his emotions. His family always raised him to express his thoughts and feelings clearly, to make sure the other person understood and his emotions wouldn’t be bottled up. Dealing with Kit was almost like going against everything he’d been raised to believe about equality, self-expression, kindness, and family bonds. They were so different. Yet, Michael couldn’t shake this connection between them, the silent communications and joy he felt in the Beta’s presence. He still hadn’t figured out how to deal with all this yet, but he would, because there was no way he was going to let the Beta go. 

Michael had been fascinated by him since the moment they met and had grown to care for him more and more each day since then. He couldn’t imagine not having Kit in his life anymore and he knew Kit liked him. Maybe not the same amount as Michael did but he did like him. Otherwise he wouldn’t stare at him sometimes when he thought no one was looking. And Michael could swear Kit had tried to scent him once when they were training in the woods and were standing close together. It didn’t make sense since Michael had masked his scent as he’s supposed to and as a Beta Kit couldn’t actually smell an Alpha the way an Omega could. But Michael saw it as Kit being unable to control his attraction to him and longing to form more of a bond. A compliment if you will. 

Despite the obvious signs though, Kit was going to be a tough cookie to crack. But as his mom always said, the best flowers are the ones that take the longest and greatest care to bloom, and that’s what Kit was. A rare, beautiful flower. And Michael had to treat him with the same respect and care that he’d shown his mother’s flowers. He could do it. He could be patient and understanding. If he got what he wanted in the end. 

“It’s time,” Nick’s voice suddenly broke into his thoughts and he almost started. “The Omega cracked the safe. Move in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger! I know I don't use them much at the end of chapters but I couldn't help it this time.  
> Now, excuse me while I fangirl over this chapter. I know I wrote it but still!
> 
> First, can we talk about Michael defending Nick!! That was awesome and I could imagine some of you going 'yay' when he told off the team. And now...I have to have another Michael and Nick scene. We haven't seen them together since that car ride back to the base. Not sure when but I can picture it and I'll try and include it a bit after the case is done. I hope.
> 
> Again, Nick is kinda the hero. It just keeps happening. But it fits so well that his sense of justice is stronger than Colt's in some ways given his personality and background. Also, awwww, Cotnick are becoming a cute couple. Who knew :) 
> 
> Next up, it'll be a shorter chapter than this one but we will be wrapping up this case. And you'll all get to see the Colt/Nick/Nick's asshole dad scene you wanted! And Nick wants too. Look forward to Friday!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided to throw you all a bone and combined two chapters. So we'll be wrapping up the case and get a bit of the aftermath with Cotnick and Mikit. AND, we finally get back to Flemon in the next chapter instead of next Friday! Enjoy!

Colt surveyed the foyer, watching Michael, Steve, and Logan lead the three Omega servants out of the house in handcuffs. The rest of the Hawks were scattered around the mansion, collecting evidence from the crime scene and the servants’ quarters since they already arrested the Carelston and Mathinson servants who were outside and locked them in the van, waiting to be driven to the base for questioning before they could be turned over to the local police until they are sentenced. Colt sent Joe and Henry to arrest the remaining two at the other houses. Nick’s family was in the living room on his right, watching the proceedings. They’d already sent their guests home, apologizing for the disruption. He’d peeked in a bit earlier and felt his spine stiffen at the look of fury on the father’s face. He didn’t know if he was angry about almost getting robbed, facing the shame of his servants turning on him, or having Colt and Nick be the ones to save his ass. He really hoped it was all three. The bastard deserved all the misery.

“They finished scanning the crime scene,” Nick said as he walked up to Colt. Ever since they started their stake out and entered the house Nick’s face had hardened, his body tense. If he was an Alpha or an Omega he would probably be able to scent what Nick was feeling. But since his senses were pretty dull in comparison he had to settle for observing his body language and talking to him.

“We saved your family,” Colt said cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Nick replied absently, watching Tony and Kit take out bags of evidence. 

“Want to talk to your family now?”

Nick didn’t respond and Colt figured he needed a small nudge. “I’ll do all the talking. And your dad is there.”

Nick slowly turned to face him, his face unreadable and Colt felt uneasy. He figured seeing Colt and his dad face off would be great fun for Nick based on their conversation two days ago. Had he misunderstood?

“I think I should do the talking if you don’t mind. I’d like to be the one to deliver this horrible news.” Colt scrutinized Nick’s face and finally detected a small emotion in the tightening of his lips. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. To tell his father, the arrogant and kingly Alpha, that simple Omegas almost hurt and humiliated him. 

“Be my guest,” Colt stepped back and gestured towards the living room, following Nick inside.

“Nicholas! What is the meaning of this?” his father barked. 

Colt moved past Nick and stood beside him, praying he was doing the right thing by being there instead of behind him. 

“As you know Mr. Chambers, there have been a series of robberies in this area and your house was the latest target. When we suspected it we stationed our soldiers around your premises to catch the criminals in the act.”

“And you didn’t think of telling us?” his brother screeched. Colt flicked his eyes towards the brother and had to hide a sneer. He may be an Alpha and older than Nick but beyond that he was clearly inferior to his younger brother. Others may find him handsome and a good example of a gorgeous and sophisticated Alpha, but to Colt he looked pathetic. His hair was almost pale blonde and coupled with his pale skin it made him look sickly. He wasn’t well muscled like Nick and his posture was so belligerent it bordered on childish. While his voice was deep like an Alpha’s should be, his tone was whiny. God, Nick had to grow up with this pathetic excuse for an Alpha? He’s lucky he wasn’t tainted by him. 

“Following proper protocol, we have the right to withhold information from the potential victim in order to catch the criminals and in this manner, apprehend their accomplices as well. We observed your Omega servants and when we realized they were ready to strike, we brought all our soldiers to apprehend them, making sure no harm came to you, your family, or your possessions. Your house is now secure, the threat has been removed, and your possessions remain in the safe. But we will have to rope off the room for at least forty-eight hours to make sure we collect all the required evidence.”

Reaching into his pocket, Nick took out his card with his contact information. The official contact information. “If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to call.”

Nick held out the card to his father and Colt could see the moment the Alpha realized what his disappointing youngest son was doing. His lips curled back and he yanked the card out of Nick’s hands. 

“Your superiors will be hearing about this...this...treatment. You have crossed a line Nicholas.”

“Please do call them Mr. Chambers. I’m sure they’d love to hear how we stopped the Omegas before they could do you and your family, or your money, any harm. Good evening sir.”

Nick turned around and started walking out of the room. Colt took one last look at Nick’s father, his face mottled with fury as he glared daggers at Nick’s retreating figure and smiled. 

“Have a good evening everyone. We’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes. But unfortunately our Hawks will have to stay for a while. I hope you understand.”

Nick’s father’s eye’s widened at Colt’s cheerful yet authoritative tone and Colt’s smiled widened as he turned and also left. 

He finally caught up to Nick as the Alpha finished giving Kyle instructions and proceeded through the main doors and down the front steps. 

“Ready for part two?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Colt replied, keeping his tone light. 

They stood in front of Nick’s family home, staring at the van where the five Omegas sat quietly, handcuffed. Colt felt a bit sorry for them. Some of them anyway. The Mathinson and Calreston servant seemed angry but Nick’s servants were practically shaking in their seats and appeared close to tears. They probably just focused on getting back at their employers and the people their money would help. They didn’t even think about what would happen if they were caught. Hopefully since they were only involved with one robbery their sentence will be less. 

Finally, Joe and Henry pulled up in their car with the two other servants they arrested. 

“Good job guys. Put them in the van with the others. We’ll take them back to the base for questioning.” 

Joe and Henry escorted the thieves into the van, making sure all the handcuffs were secure before slamming the doors shut. 

Nick got in the driver’s seat of the van while Colt slid into the passenger side. As soon as they drove down the block and the mansions were out of sight Nick began to talk, fast, his tone hard.

“Look, we know what you did with the money you stole. We know you were trying to do a good thing here. But you still committed a crime. We can’t do anything about that nor do we want to. But you also put the shelter and the mother’s lives on the line and that isn’t acceptable. We didn’t turn in the evidence of the shelter so no one on the base knows what you did with the money. If they do they’d arrest everyone at the shelter, including the mothers, and shut it down. Considering how much you risked for them I doubt you want them to come to any harm. So when we question you in front of our superiors and everything is recorded, you claim that you sent the money to Corna to help the refugees. Got it?”

“Like we can trust you,” the Carelston servant sneered.

“It’s Patrick right?” Nick asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Patrick replied hesitantly. 

“Look Patrick, you have no reason not to trust me. I’m not looking to hurt or cause trouble for the shelter. If anything I could get arrested for telling you to lie and hiding evidence. This doesn’t benefit me at all. The only winners are the single mothers you helped.”

“And what’s to stop us from turning you in so they’d forgive the shelter?”

“Nothing. But I will tell you this, there’s no guarantee they won’t still punish the shelter. You pissed off a lot of high ranking people in Heracles. There’s no way of knowing what they’d do to the shelter by extension, especially considering some of the Alphas you stole from actually tried to shut down the shelter before.”

“You serious?” one of the Omegas asked breathlessly, her voice shaking. “They tried to shut it down? But...my sister is there. I don’t want her to be arrested.” The Omega began to weep, her despair so strong even Colt could smell it. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the other Omegas shift uncomfortably; a couple of them began to cry as well.

“How many of you have family there?” Colt asked gently.

“My mother raised me there and she still works there,” the Mathinson servant answered.

“My cousin is there now. He was raped by an Alpha and is unmarked so the family sent him to the shelter,” a female Omega whispered, tears streaming down her face.

“My father is there,” Patrick spoke so softly Colt barely heard him. “He raised me there, along with Neil.” Based on their files, Colt knew the Neil was the Mathinson servant. He saw the two exchange looks, their eyes full of sadness and regret. 

“Your families, this is the best way to protect them,” Nick spoke softly, trying to sooth the Omegas further by releasing a comforting smell. It teased Colt’s nose and he wished he could relax the same way the Omegas appeared to. “I’m guessing they don’t know what you did.”

“No,” Neil said tightly. “They wouldn’t have let us if they knew. They would have tried to return the money themselves.”

“Then we’ll keep it between us.”

The Omegas nodded and they spent the rest of the ride in silence, the smells of sadness and comfort permeating the van, emphasizing the broken hearted kind Omegas whose good intentions led them down the criminal path.

 

 

“Ugh, I feel stiff,” Nick said as he stretched his arms above his head and walked down the steps of the Wolf building where they spent the whole night questioning each Omega individually. 

“Well we were sitting for most of the day,” Colt raised his hand to his eyes and squinted up at the sun. “The Hawks got back a few hours ago by the way. They’re probably already asleep.”

“As we should be,” Nick groaned as he felt a muscle in his neck spasm slightly and massaged it. “I’m ready to hit the sack.”

“Want to come sleep at my place?” Colt asked.

Nick looked at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge what the Beta actually wanted, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes as he walking determinedly to their apartment building.

“Sure,” Nick tried to keep his tone light. No reason to jump to conclusions until Colt made his intentions clear. But if he really did want to have sex Nick didn’t know if he had the energy for it. They’d barely gotten four hours of sleep in the last forty-eight hours and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. 

His standoff against his father pretty much went as he expected. He’d done what he wanted. He stood there, with Colt by his side, telling his father how his servants betrayed him. He’d been professional, courteous, and firm. And afterwards he’d felt…..nothing. He’d thought he’d be ecstatic, triumphant even. Instead he felt hollow. Sure he’d shown his dad that he was now a full solider and his career came first. He’d been able to lord that power over him and show him how much more authority he had now that he was a Wolf. But he didn’t feel the satisfaction he thought he would. And he didn’t know why.

As soon as they entered Colt’s apartment he was led to the bedroom. Colt kicked off his shoes, removed his shirt and his pants, standing in his boxer shorts. Nick felt his gut clench a bit at the sight of Colt’s sleek back. He didn’t think he’d ever get bored of seeing Colt naked. 

‘You too. You won’t feel comfortable sleeping in your clothes.” Colt crawled on to the bed and snuggled under the comforter. 

Confused, Nick removed his clothes, laying them on the chair on top of Colt’s and crawled in next to him. As soon as he settled in, Cot snuggled up to him, wrapping one arm around Nick’s waist. He heard Colt inhale deeply and frowned. Was he trying to scent him? 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to smell you. I never actually tried before. I’m curious how you smell. I never wondered about it since Betas don’t usually rely on smells and scents much. But I got really curious today.”

“Well, I usually suppress it, the way we’re supposed to, so no one can smell me really.”

“Are you telling me you didn’t release any scents while you were confronting your dad?”

Nick tried to recall that moment. He’d been so tense, his muscles tight, his emotions reined in, including his scent. 

“No I didn’t let any of it out in front of him.”

“You serious?” Colt slithered up slightly so they were face to face. “You didn’t, you know, show some superiority or something.”

“No. It actually would have been a sign of defeat if I did. An Alpha who uses his smell to intimidate others isn’t really an Alpha. We should be able to show our status without our smell. Only cowards and pathetic Alphas do that.”

“Do your father and brother do it?”

“Yes. Mostly my brother. My dad only does it when he’s really angry. Like tonight. You didn’t sense it but he was throwing a whole lot of hate our way. I actually felt bad for my mom and my sister, they were shaking in their seats.”

Colt went quiet and Nick stared at his face, trying to figure out what he was feeling. “You know I can’t smell you either. So you’ll have to tell me what you’re thinking.”

Colt smiled and reached a hand out to stroke his face. Nick shuddered slightly at the contact, not because it made him uncomfortable like before, but because Colt’s touches always got to him.

“I was thinking how amazing you are. The way you handled it tonight, the way you spoke to your dad and the Omegas, the very fact you prioritized the shelter and tried to protect them, made me realize why I like you so much.”

Nick’s eyes widened and his heart raced. “You...you like me?” No one had ever liked him before. His partners had always been whoever was convenient. There were no emotions. And his family and friends never expressed any positive sentiments. But Colt, the greatest person he knew, liked him? Him?

“Yeah I like you. I thought it was obvious, otherwise I wouldn’t have slept with you. I don’t actually sleep with people I don’t like.”

Nick opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Colt laughed and stroked his face again. “And you? How do you feel?”

“I…” Nick thought about his feelings for Colt. He admired him, there was no doubt about that. He lusted for him. That was new too since he’d never actually lusted after someone before. He cared about him and wanted to protect him. He looked up to him and wanted him to succeed, with Nick by his side. Did he like him? What did it even mean to like someone? 

“I don’t know much about this kind of stuff. I definitely care about you more than anyone else. You’re the only person I want to be with, all the time. The only one who I want to change for, to be a better person. The only one I feel I can confide in and be myself around. The one only whose opinions I actually want to hear and listen to. The only one I can see as my equal. Does that mean I like you?”

Colt froze and Nick licked his lips nervously. 

“You know, for a guy who says he doesn’t know much about love and romance. That was one hell of a confession.”

“So...I did good?” 

Colt chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Nick hungrily and he returned the kiss, losing himself in the sensation. 

“You bet your ass it was good.”

Colt wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and pulled him down so he was lying on top of him. Nick swallowed nervously then reached out to stroke Colt’s face the same way he did to him. Colt sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into Nick’s palm and he felt like it was on fire. He captured Colt’s lips with his own, kissing him passionately. He didn’t know how long they lay there, arms and tongues intertwined. After what felt like forever, Nick leaned back, staring down at Colt’s puffy lips and heavy lidded gaze. 

“We should sleep,” Nick murmured as he stroked a few strands of Colt’s hair off his forehead. 

“Mmm. You’re right. I’m pretty tired. As much fun as the kissing was.” 

They chuckled and Nick resettled himself on the bed, their legs and arms wrapped around each other as they fell into a deep and much deserved sleep. 

 

 

Kit could hear Michael rummaging in the kitchen and took a long, deep breath. It was time. No point is putting it off anymore. The case was over. They had a couple of days off to recover and he couldn’t avoid Michael anymore. 

Resigned, his face set, Kit walked to the kitchen and opened his door.

“Hey,” he called out.

Michael started from his bent position with his head almost in the fridge and stood up like a shot. “Hey.”

“Can we talk?”

“Ah...sure.” Carefully, Michael closed the fridge door and started walking towards Kit’s living room. 

Feeling nervous again Kit quickly turned around and stomped to his couch, plopping himself down on it. Luckily, Michael had the presence of mind to sit on the adjacent armchair. Kit didn’t think he could sit next to him and say what needed to be said. 

“Colt talked to me a few days ago.”

“Yeah I remember.” 

“He said that if we can’t get along anymore he’d split us up,” Kit said quickly, hoping saying it fast would make them solve this situation just as rapidly.

“What? No way. I don’t want to work with anyone else,” Michael exclaimed and Kit felt a flicker of hope. Michael sounded so indignant this might be easier to solve than he thought. 

“Same here,” Kit said a bit desperately. He cleared his throat, trying to reign in his emotions. “You’re the only guy on this base I trust not to make a complete idiot of himself and do his job well. I don’t have the patience to get used to someone else. And frankly, I don’t know if I can. I don’t have the best people skills.”

“No kidding,” Michael teased and Kit felt his spine stiffen. He was just teasing him. Nothing new. He could be cool about this. 

“Look. Until we can work through our….issues, we’ll just have to be professionals about this. We’re a team. Partners. We focus on that and we do the job. And...you don’t tell me that...thing you said the other day.”

“What, that I like you.” Michael stated and Kit felt his panic and anger flare up again. Mostly anger. Not much panic. No reason to panic really. 

“Don’t ever mention it again,” Kit snapped. “I’ll work with you, as long as you don’t say it. Understand?”

Michael leaned back in the armchair and crossed his arms, staring at Kit intensely. He struggled not to squirm; no point in letting the Alpha know how much he got to him. 

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Michael finally confessed and Kit wanted to howl and punch him at the same time. 

“Why? I told you, I’m a Beta, you’re an Alpha. We can’t be together. There’s no point in pursuing any type of romantic relationship here.”

“And I told you that’s not my main concern. I’m not being dismissive of your concerns. I’m really not. I know it’ll be tough but I think we can handle it.”

“You maybe,” Kit mumbled. His family would probably welcome anyone Michael brought home with open arms based on the saints he described. Or they’d view them as not good enough for their precious son. Either way, Kit wasn’t ready to put himself in a position where he’d find out. 

“Yes, I did grow up in a happy home. I know it’s different from your’s. I get that. And I know we had different experiences growing up. But we have a connection. You feel it too or we wouldn’t be such good friends.”

Kit swallowed, his hands clenched in his lap, trying to stay calm. It didn’t help that Michael was saying all the right things. But Kit couldn’t give in. He had to resist. This isn’t what he wanted or needed in his life. 

“Look,” Michael leaned forward, his tone serious and hushed. “I’ll try my best to hide my feelings when we’re working and training. I want us to stay partners. But in our private lives, I can’t do it. I like you too much to deny my feelings. And I’m pretty sure you like me too.”

“I don’t like you,” Kit lied, his eyes darting to the window.

“You suck at lying. I’ve told you before. And I won’t push you on this. Just know that I can’t give up. I won’t give up. So you’ll just have to figure out how to hide how freaked out you are when we train. Think you can do that?”

Kit’s pride reared it’s ugly head at Michael’s implication and he turned to glare at the Alpha. “What do you mean can I hide how freaked out I am? I’m a soldier. When I’m working it’s all about the case.”

Michael smiled and Kit realized that he’d baited him on purpose. Damn. Why did he have to know him so well?

“Then we don’t have a problem. Since we’re off duty, how about we go downtown and grab some dinner later? My treat.”

“No thanks.”

“Why? Worried you won’t be able to resist my charms if you’re alone with me?”

Kit glared even harder, wishing he could wipe that smirk off Michael’s face. He should reject his invitation, tell him to stuff it, that his tricks wouldn’t work on him. But it had been so long since he and Michael spent time together. And he had to prove to the Alpha, and himself, that he could be around him and not give in to his emotional Omega side. He had to.

“Dinner sounds great. We can go at six. And bring lots of money. I’m starving.”

Michael chuckled and stroked Kit’s hair softly. Kit willed his hand to come up, to knock Michael’s hand away as he always did. But he couldn’t do it. Not this time. And that fact terrified him. 

“I’ll see you at five.” Michael walked back through the connecting door, closing it behind him and Kit released the breath he’d been holding. He had to get his crap together. He couldn’t let Michael affect him. No matter how nice he was or how fervently he expressed his feelings. No matter how much his heart raced when he was around him. He could suppress it. He would. Otherwise, he didn’t know if he could be Kit Kelly, Beta Hawk anymore. Or for that matter, jus Kit Kelly, the persona he’d cultivated over the last twenty-two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. Then again, I love a lot of chapters but this one just had it all. Friendship, love, family drama, justice, the whole package. So glad I combined the two chapters. They actually go together pretty well. 
> 
> There's too much to say about this chapter so I'm not even going to try or I might end up writing a mini-essay about Nick's confession, his abhorrence for lording his power over others, Colt being supportive and bad ass as usual, Nick's family, the poor Omegas, Michael's determination, and Kit not slapping away Michael's hand. It's a small step but for Kit it's a major one!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the case. The next one is going to be wayyy more intense. 
> 
> Up next, the long awaited Flemon chapter! And as usual, with some Kit thrown in. It's going to be good and long guys! Not as long as this one but longer than all the other Flemon chapters so far.


	31. Chapter 31

 

Flynn threw the now warm cloth onto the floor and grabbed a cold one from the fridge, laying it on his forehead. His heat wouldn’t start in earnest for a few hours yet, but his body was already starting to get warm. His hands itched as he longed to do something, anything, to stop the heat before it got worse, before it controlled him completely and he began to feel...

 

He shuddered as a wave of heat shot through him and he began to sweat a bit more. He looked at his phone, then looked away. No, calling Melissa was not an option. They had gotten closer over the last three months and they’d had sex a few times, and Flynn didn’t even cry after the first one. But being with her during his heat was a level of intimacy he wasn’t ready for. Not when he still couldn’t deal with all the emotional upheaval in his life yet.

 

He was just turning on the TV, trying to distract himself when the doorbell rang. Flynn groaned as he got up and walked over to the display console, confused when he saw Kit standing at his front door. He pushed the speaker button, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I heard you were sick and came to see you,” Kit replied cheerfully. Too cheerfully. He was probably faking it because he thought Flynn was sick. “I brought soup.”

 

Flynn struggled with himself, debating if he should let the Omega in. Right now, Kit was his only friend, the only one he could trust and rely on. He probably wouldn’t look down on Flynn because of his abnormal heats and he wouldn’t be affected the way an Alpha would. In fact, it might be soothing to have him around. But what if Kit did look at him with pity and disgust? Flynn didn’t think he could handle it. Another wave of heat hit him and he almost staggered, putting his arm on the wall for support. He looked up at the image of Kit, smiling to try and comfort him and gave in. He pushed the button to open the front door and trudged to his bed.

 

As soon as Kit walked into his room Flynn knew the Omega could already smell his heat before he came in. The look of shock on his face was clear.

 

“Flynn,” Kit whispered.

 

Flynn chuckled derisively. “Never wondered why I took a day off every month?”

 

“I…I just thought you liked to stay home during your heats. Not that you felt it,” Kit admitted, his eyes taking in Flynn’s flushed face and discarded wet towels on the floor.

Flynn studied Kit’s face closely, trying to discern any hints of pity or derision, and felt relieved when he didn’t see any. He was shocked to actually see guilt on Kit’s face, his eyes downcast as he chewed his bottom lip.

 

“I’m sorry Flynn,” Kit rasped. “I should have known.”

 

Flynn sank into his pillows and waved Kit over to the bed. “It’s fine. I didn’t want anyone to know anyway.”

 

“But still I...”

 

“What? Because you’re an Omega you should know everything about other Omegas?” Flynn laughed dryly, clutching a hand to his chest as he felt a pang. He felt his breathing become a bit more labored and he winced.

 

“Only the people in the office know and they think the same as you. I hide it pretty well.”

 

“So you always just handle it? Alone?”

 

Flynn paused, wondering how honest he should be. He was lying there, in heat, it wasn’t like it could get any more embarrassing. “Not always. Damon used to help.”

 

Kit’s eyes widened and Flynn chuckled, “Now you know everything. Does it make more sense now? And before you ask, no. He didn’t sleep with me because he loved me and we were together. He did it because…he was my friend and I was in pain.” Flynn’s voice got smaller as he let himself think about Damon for the first time in days. The pain of it was overwhelming and he clutched his chest harder, uncertain if it was due to his heat or a broken heart. He hoped it was the former since he’d been ignoring and suppressing his feelings for Damon for months. If he didn’t he wouldn't have been able to even get up in the morning. 

 

“But, there must be other ways to deal with it? I’ve never seen an Omega in full heat before but I heard it’s bad.”

 

Flynn snorted as he grabbed another towel and wiped it across his chest under his shirt, feeling the first stirrings of anger he’d felt in a long time. “Bad is an understatement.”

 

“Well, let me help. I’ll try my best.”

 

Flynn froze, his grip on the towel tightening as he tried to reign in his emotions, but it was hard during his heat to control anything. 

 

“You’ll help? You? An Omega? What the hell can you do to help?”

 

“Well I...” Kit stuttered and Flynn couldn’t take it anymore. All his anger, jealousy, and despair took over. 

 

“Oh, let me guess,” his voice was strained and full of rage but he couldn’t stop himself. “Just because you're here and we’re friends it makes it allll better. Look at the poor Omega with his embarrassing uncontrollable heats. Like you could even begin to understand it! You, who never suffered a heat in your life! You’d never understand what it’s like when you take pill after pill and hide in an empty room, praying no one can find you, that no one will smell your shame. How it feels when it takes over and you can’t even think anything! When you can’t control your own body! It’s so easy for you to say you can help when you don’t know shit!” 

 

Flynn sat panting on the bed, his mind clearing slightly now that he had finished screaming. All the jealousy he felt towards Kit for being able to take the pills and be fine, his resentment towards his heats, his anger and despair that Damon had left had been eating away at him all year. He couldn’t hide it anymore, not when Kit was there, watching him while he suffered his heat, alone. 

 

“You're right,” Kit whispered. “I don’t know. So I’m staying, so I can understand.”

 

Flynn looked at Kit’s face, taking in his determined expression and started to sob. Even after all the horrible things Flynn said to him, Kit still wanted to stay with him. He felt the Omega’s arms envelope him in a tight hug, could smell the waves of comfort his friend sent him and inhaled deeply. His nerves calmed slightly and he sat there, weeping softly. 

 

When he felt he was more in control he pushed back and looked at Kit’s face. He had some traces of tears on his cheeks too and Flynn chuckled.

 

“You always cry when I do.”

 

“I know. I can’t help it. I’m not really used to Omegas and I can’t completely block out your feelings and smells.”

 

“It’s OK. It’s kinda sweet.”

 

“So what now?” 

 

Flynn inhaled deeply and crawled backwards until his back rested against his pillow piled at the top of the bed frame. 

 

“Now I take off my clothes, because it’s going to get hot. I’m gonna be able to talk to you for a while and stuff. But after a few hours I won’t be in control anymore, and I’ll want some sexual release. I can’t guarantee I won’t attack you or anything so…”

 

Taking a deep breath, Flynn reached into his drawer and pulled out the restraints that he’d been using the last year. They were starting to wear a  bit, showing how much Flynn fought against them.

 

“I saw those in the history books,” Kit said in a small voice. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t need them now. But later. Promise you’ll help me put them on?”

 

Kit looked at Flynn and he wondered if Kit would say no, if it would be too much. 

 

Kit nodded solemnly and took the restraints from Flynn’s hands. “I promise.”

 

Flynn sighed in relief. “Thanks.” 

 

Determined not to feel embarrassed anymore, Flynn took off his clothes, watching with amusement as Kit folded them and placed them carefully in his laundry basket. 

 

“You could have just thrown them in you know.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s neater this way.”

 

Chuckling, Flynn scooted over to make room for Kit on the bed. “In some ways you are such an Omega.”

 

Kit stiffened next to him and Flynn looped his arm through his. “Hey, that’s not a bad thing.”

 

“Yeah.” He didn’t sound convinced and Flynn wanted to smack him and hug him at the same time. When would he finally accept his Omega side?

 

“How’s it going with Michael? You two made up?”

 

“Sort of. We agreed not to talk about his feelings anymore and we’re back to working together. He said...he said he wouldn’t back down though. I don’t think he’s used to holding himself back.”

 

“No he wouldn’t be,” Flynn mumbled.

 

Kit pulled his arm out of Flynn’s grasp and sat back, staring at him closely and Flynn fidgeted under his intense stare. “What?”

 

“Do you know? You would know wouldn’t you. You would have found out. The same way you figured me out. You know about his family.”

 

Flynn swallowed nervously, picking up the discarded towel and wiping his legs to buy himself some time. “What about them?”

 

“You know who he really is. Don’t you?”

 

Flynn looked up at Kit, his head still bent forward. “Why don’t you tell me and I’ll tell you if I know or not.”

 

“You know he’s from the Hastings family.”

 

He felt his stomach drop then settle, the secret he’d been hiding for two years and the guilt that came with it finally gone. Sitting up, Flynn smiled. “Yeah I knew. And based on the angry look on your face you’re pissed that I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Damn right I am. I deserved to know.”

 

“Why? Michael was the one who had to make the decision. I had no reason to tell you. It’s his secret. And if you’re gonna push this then I’ll tell you that he deserves to know you’re an Omega.”

 

Kit’s eyes widened and he looked away, his left hand playing across the fabric of his pants at the knees. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Of course I wouldn’t. But you’re hiding it from him. And it is a big deal. One major obstacle that Michael is dealing with is that you’re a Beta. If he finds out you’re an Omega he’ll feel more secure.”

 

“Of course he would,” Kit’s tone changed, becoming harder. “Because that’s all Alphas want right? An Omega who will bond with them and do whatever they want.”

 

“If you really think Michael will treat you that way then you wouldn’t have fallen in love with him. Cut the rebellious Omega crap and just listen for a second. You told me to give Melissa a chance because she’s an Alpha. You admitted there are benefits to it. And she’s a great person and I really like her. But you, you actually love Michael. And I’m pretty sure he loves you too. Can you imagine what it would be like to be with him? Not only are you compatible as an Omega and an Alpha, but you also have an emotional bond. You’d have the best of two world right there.”

 

Flynn kept looking at Kit, trying to read his expression and figure out what he thought of Flynn’s words, but his face remained impassive and Flynn sighed.

 

“Do whatever you want. But don’t keep pushing him away Kit. He cares for you. A lot.”

 

“I know,” Kit whispered and Flynn knew that was the best he’d get out of him. Satisfied, he leaned back and then shook as a wave of heat hit him. He felt soothing waves coming off Kit and took a deep breath. After the wave faded he opened his eyes and saw Kit holding out a new wet towel.  Sighing gratefully, Flynn used it to wipe his face and his chest then stomach. 

 

“If you like Melissa so much why don’t you call her? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping you through this.”

 

“You really don’t know much about Omega heats do you?”

 

Kit shook his head and Flynn slithered down so he was lying flat on his back, the towel resting on his stomach. 

 

“You know how knotting works right?”

 

“Yeah. When an Alpha knots it increases the chances that the Omega will get pregnant.” 

 

“When an Alpha knots, it’s another way to claim an Omega besides the bond mark. It shows possessiveness and intimacy. During a heat it’s a guaranteed way to get pregnant. Usually an Alpha can decide when she or he wants to knot outside of an Omega heat. But during a heat they can’t control it and they go into a rut as well and can’t control themselves much either, just like an Omega in heat. That’s usually why sex induced heat and knotting is considered part of the bonding ritual. An Alpha is more likely to bite an Omega at that time. Melissa...still hasn’t knotted in me. Not even once.”

 

Kit raised his eyebrows, trying to reconcile what he heard with this fact. “And that means…”

 

“It means she knows I’m not ready for that. Even though we’ve had sex, she hasn’t knotted me once. And I appreciate how much she’s been holding back and her patience. If I called her now, it would mean that I’m ready for her completely, to be knotted, bonded, mated and married.”

 

“And you’re not ready yet?”

 

“Not now, but soon.”

 

Kit chewed on his bottom lip nervously and Flynn knew what he was going to say.

 

“It’s not because I’m waiting for Damon. I know that it’s over and even if he comes back we can’t be together. I’m not ready yet because...I’m just not. My heart is still in the process. I probably will bond with her. It’s just a matter of time. But I don’t want to rush it.  It won’t be fair to her if I do it when my mind still thinks about Damon sometimes. It’s not right.”

 

“I get it,” Kit looked at him with sadness and compassion and Flynn felt like crying again. He’d mostly told the truth. There was no reason he should feel guilty for keeping some stuff from Kit. It was enough he knew about his heat. He didn’t have to know about...the other thing. 

 

“Yeah so. That’s how it is.”

 

Kit nodded and they sat quietly, lost in thought until another wave of heat overcame him, making him gasp in it’s intensity. 

 

“You OK?”

 

“No,” Flynn gasped as he tried to calm himself and failed. “But it is what it is.”

  
  
  
  
  


Damon raised his hand and rang the doorbell to Rob and Simon’s apartment, fidgeting nervously with the box of cake he’d brought with him. It had taken two months to finally clear a day so he could come to their gathering. He was grateful and a bit embarrassed that Rob and Simon kept pushing it back to accommodate his schedule.

 

_ “This party is for you Doc. It’s no trouble.” Rob had assured him repeatedly over the phone. _

 

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Rob’s smiling face. 

 

“Hey Doc you made it OK.”

 

“Yeah. I got lost at one of the intersection but people were nice and pointed me in the right direction. People know you here.”

 

Rob laughed as he took the box from Damon’s hands and waved him into the apartment. “Yeah we’re all pretty popular here. We have to be so we can make all the social connections needed to help the refugees.”

 

Damon nodded as he looked around Rob’s apartment. It was small by Heracles standard but cozy. There was a big leather couch in front of a coffee table, some fresh flowers in various funky vases scattered around and some throw pillows and hand made quilts. It looked homey. 

 

“Nice apartment.” 

 

“Thanks. You’re the first one. Everyone should be coming in a few minutes.”

 

Simon entered the room and Damon smiled, sticking out his hand. Now that he’d had time to process their relationship, he found he could talk normally to the Omega. “It’s wonderful to see you again Simon.”

 

“Thanks you Dr. Flint. I’m glad you could finally make it. The hospital hours sound crazy.”

 

“Just call me Damon. And yeah, sometimes the hospital is crazy. There’s just so many people.”

 

“Tell me about it. A train arrived last week with a whole slew of people from Tantalus. It’s been insane trying to get them settled.” Rob, Simon and Damon sat down, listening to Rob explain the process of settling in the refugees with Simon adding some comments and explanations. 

 

Twenty minutes later, the other people began to arrive and Damon had to really control his expression so no one could tell how completely dumbfounded he was.

 

“You look shocked Doc,” Rob chuckled, thumping him on the back. Well so much for that.

 

“You weren’t kidding. There really are Beta mating with Omegas and Alphas.”

 

“Told you. And they’re not just government workers like me. You see those over there.” Rob pointed at a Beta and Omega couple that Damon briefly said hi to a few minutes ago. “The Beta is an office worker and the Omega works at an auction house.” He pointed to another couple, this time an Alpha and a Beta. “The Beta is a judge while the Alpha is a lawyer.”

 

“The Beta has a higher position than the Alpha?” Damon really couldn’t hide his surprise at this. “And the Alpha is OK with it?”

 

“Sure. I told you Doc. We don’t have the same gender restrictions here as you do in Heracles. People are a lot more flexible here. It’s not all about the status, the scenting and the bonding process.  Emotions play a big part in it.”

 

Damon stared around the room, taking in the multiple couples. There was another Omega and Beta couple, as well as an Alpha and Beta one. In fact, out of the six couples that were currently in the room, only one was actually an Omega and Alpha couple. 

 

“Let me introduce you to some of them and you can talk.”

 

Damon opened his mouth to protest, he really wasn’t good at these social interaction things but Rob just towed him forward until he was facing the Beta office worker and his auction house Omega partner. 

 

“Liz, Sean, this is Damon, the doctor I was telling you about.”

 

“Hi Damon, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Liz, the Omega said, sticking out her hand. 

 

“Rob is always singing you praises,” Sean, the Beta continued. “Any time someone gets sick he tells them ‘You gotta go to Doctor Flint at the base. He’s a magician with medicine.’”

 

Rob chuckled. “I think I can be more eloquent than that.”

 

“You’d think,” Simon teased and Damon couldn’t help smiling. There was such a comfortable atmosphere in the room that he couldn’t help getting sucked into it.

 

“The Doc here is from Heracles and didn’t believe that Betas can mate with other people besides Betas,” Rob announced.

 

Damon’s face flushed and he really wished he could sink into the floor. Did he have to say it out loud like that?

 

Liz chuckled. “Oh I’m not surprised. I lived in Heracles for a while.”

 

“Really?” Damon couldn’t help the excitement from creeping into his voice. It’s the first time since he arrived in Corna that he met someone who lived in Heracles and he felt an instant connection with the Omega.

 

“Oh yeah. My parents moved there from Argo when I was fifteen. We didn’t last long though. They were a Beta and Omega couple like us and kept getting weird looks and comments. They couldn’t believe a Beta had the audacity to actually mate with an Omega and they looked down on my mom for not being able to snare an Alpha. It was all too much and we left in less than a year. That’s when we moved to Corna and we just loved it.” 

 

The image Liz painted didn’t surprise Damon. It’s exactly the kind of treatment he and Flynn would expect if people found out about their relationship. And his family would be worse. They’d probably lock Flynn up in an institution rather than let him marry a Beta.

 

“Wait you said your parents are from Argo. Does that mean there are lots of cross gender couples there too?” Damon could hear the hope in his voice and couldn’t hide it. If this was true, if it all this was true, then it wasn’t just Corna that was different, that stood out. Other parts of Dracus also had their own rules.

 

“Yup, Argo is pretty relaxed about that stuff as well,” Rob stated and pointed at an Alpha and Beta couple across the room. “Those two met and got married in Argo. They just moved here two years ago because of their jobs but they’re planning on moving back since they’re expecting a baby soon.”

 

“The Beta is pregnant?” Damon knew Betas could get pregnant from Alphas, but it was so frowned upon in Heracles he couldn’t imagine a baby forming from such a couple. 

 

“Yeah. I think she’s in her second month. They wanted be closer to family so they’ll be leaving soon.”

 

“What about Beta and Omega couples,” Damon asked desperately, staring at Rob. “Do you know any couples like that that have kids?”

 

“Sure, you’re looking at one,” Rob replied, nodding his head slightly at Sean and Liz. 

 

“We have a little one, three years old. He’s with my parents today so we could come.” Liz smiled at Damon and stroked his arm comfortingly. “I know this is a lot to take in, but it is true. The rules in Heracles don’t exist here. All that matters is that people care for each other. Families come naturally, not because of who your mate is.”

 

Damon’s mind reeled with all this new information and he needed to clear his head. He mumbled something and excused himself, walking in a daze towards the front door and closing it behind him. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down, resting his head on his bent knees. Everything he knew, everything he was raised to believe, didn’t exist here. Or other cities in Dracus. Betas and Omegas, married and having children. Even Alphas and Betas. He couldn’t believe such a world existed, just hours from Heracles. But it was ture. It was all true.

 

He could live here. He could live in Corna or even Argo for that matter, and be treated like an equal. With Flynn. For the first time in months, he let his mind wander to Flynn and stay there. He recalled Flynn’s smile when he ate cake, smacking his lips and moaning at the sweetness of the cream.  Flynn laughing as he splashed Damon with water when they took a roadtrip to a lake and spent the night camping, watching the stars. Flynn crying when his mother told him off for not hiding himself properly during his heat. Flynn panting as Damon touched him, his pink lips inviting Damon to kiss him, devour him, but he’d resisted, every time. If they came here, he could have all that. He could have Flynn and kiss him and make love to him the way he always wanted. Bond with him, marry him, raise children with him. Hear him laugh every single day. Make him smile. They could be happy. 

 

Suddenly, Damon couldn’t hold it in anymore and he jumped up, his adrenaline pumping and he practically sprinted into the apartment.

 

“Sorry Rob. I have to get going.”

 

“What? But Doc-”

 

Damon grabbed Rob’s hand and squeezed it between his own. “Thank you.”

 

Chuckling at Rob’s baffled expression, Damon raced back out of the apartment and down the stairs, imagining going back to Heracles, back to Flynn, and telling him he loved him. Telling him he wanted to be with him. He would have to get transferred back which could take some times but he was determined.  He was going to be with Flynn, and no one was going to tell him he can’t. Not anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow chapter 30!! We made it! When I first planned the story I was thinking 30 would be enough....This story definitely turned out to be more than I hoped for. Thank you everyone who has been enjoying this awesome journey with me so far. 
> 
> Now for this chapter. Can I just say FINALLY!!! Look at Damon getting all excited and actually doing something! And kinda rude in the process actually, just running out like that. But I can't blame him. It's going to be reallly interesting to see Damon finally man up. 
> 
> As for Flynn, you finally found out whether he was using the drugs or the restraints!....then I added an extra little mystery. You all know I'm a tease by now. You should have expected it.  
> And can we all aww at another Kit and Flynn scene. They're just so sweet. 
> 
> Up next, ..oh man it's gonna be soooo good!!! Nick meets Colt's parents! And we finally get his backstory! And...Mikit!! Friday's chapter is going to be awesome guys. Prepare yourselves. I know I'm hyping it up a lot but it will be great!


	32. Chapter 32

Nick nervously rubbed his palms against his black dress pants and took a deep breath.

“Would you relax,” Colt said impatiently. “I’ll admit it was cute how nervous you were but now it’s getting annoying.”

“Shut up,” Nick hissed. “You think I want to be nervous?”

Colt sighed and shook his head. “Lean down.”

Trying to clear his head, Nick absently bent down and suddenly felt Colt kissing him, swiping his tongue into his mouth when he opened it in surprise. They couldn’t do this! Colt’s parents were right behind that door! He tried to pull back but Colt tightened his arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply. Slowly, his mind began to get foggy, the way it always did when Colt kissed him. His arms came up and he placed them lightly on Colt’s waist, leaning into the kiss more. 

Just like that the kiss was over and Nick was left with his mouth open and Colt licking his lips in satisfaction. He patted Nick’s cheek lightly.

“All good now?” 

Nick could barely process how to respond when Colt rang the doorbell and opened the door to his parent’s house. 

“Pops, Dad, I’m home,” Colt called out as he disappeared into the house. 

He heard two male voices exclaim happily, took one last deep breath and stepped into the entryway. It was just Colt’s parents. No big deal. Just the two people Colt loved most in the world. The two people he really had to impress. Damn how could he impress them? He’d never had to impress anyone before!

“Pops, Dad, this is Nick, the one I told you about.”

Swallowing, Nick went over his plan to flatter the the two Betas, raised his head...and froze. Standing in front of him were a Beta...and an Alpha. The Beta looked almost exactly like Colt except his eyes were brown. The Alpha had the typical dirty blonde hair an Alpha was expected to have...and green eyes. Colt’s eyes. It felt like all the pieces were falling into place. 

“You didn’t tell him did you?” the Beta rebuked his son. 

Colt chuckled, “And miss that look on his face. Can you blame me?”

“Are you sure you want our son? He’s got a bit of the devil in him.” The Alpha looked at Nick and he realized he was talking to him. 

“Ah… what?”

All three members of the Saunders family laughed and Colt grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. 

“OK, I think you’ve had time to process. This is my Pops Will,” Colt nodded at the Alpha who stuck out his hand and Nick quickly shook it, swallowing a grunt when he squeezed Nick’s hand too tightly and squeezed back. “And this is my Dad, Liam,” Colt indicated the Beta who smiled warmly and stuck out his hand. No macho hand squeezing from him so Nick shook his hand gently. 

“You have a weak grip for an Alpha,” Liam commented and Nick suddenly knew where Colt got his evil streak from. 

“Figured a Beta wouldn’t appreciate a full on Alpha hand shake,” Nick quipped back before he could think. Crap. For a second he forgot who he was talking to and answered the way he would have spoken to Colt. 

If Liam or Will were offended it didn’t show and the two laughed. 

“I can see why you like him Colt. He looks like he can handle you,” Will said. “Please come in.” 

Nick followed as Will and Liam led the way into the living room, sitting down next to Colt on the couch. 

“Is that for us?” Liam asked politely and Nick remembered the fruit basket he’d brought. He wanted to get flowers or cake but Colt had snorted at him. “Flowers and cake? Only if you want my Dad to laugh at you. Fruits. Go with fruits.”

“It’s a fruit basket. I thought you might like it.”

“Liam loves fruits,” Will said, reaching out and taking the basket from Nick. “I’ll just put this in the kitchen.”

Nick smiled gratefully, his lips freezing as he saw the speculative look on Liam’s face, the same look Colt had when he was analyzing a case, or Nick. Damn they looked too alike! And just like Colt dissected him two years ago, clearly this Beta was the one who was going to test Nick to see if he was worthy. He resisted the urge to loosen the tie he’d insisted on wearing. Stupid. Why’d he think a tie and suit would impress them? And was it was hot in here? Did they turn up the heat on purpose?

“So Nick,” Liam said, crossing his legs. “Tell us about yourself.”

“Well,” Nick curled his hands then flattened them on his knees. He had to choose his words carefully here. And not make any unnecessary movements. “I have an Alpha father and Omega mother. My brother is-”

“I asked about you. Not your family,” Liam cut in, his voice hard. 

Nick drew in a quick breath and decided, to hell with it. “I’m almost twenty-four, the same age as Colt. We were both cadets on the Wolf team and we didn’t really get along. I didn’t like that he was better than me. But Colt never backed down and eventually I grew to admire him and we became friends. We became partners when we became official Wolves and I’m grateful for that, because he’s the most amazing person to work with. I’m lucky to have him as my partner and my friend.”

Will nodded approvingly while Liam continued to stare at him. Nick stared back, refusing to even blink. 

“Well, if that’s all, we should go eat. I’m sure you two are starving,” Will said. “Liam, I think he gave you a good answer and you should just accept it for now.”

“Fine,” Liam sighed and got up, walking to the dining room with Will behind him. 

Nick exhaled and sank into the couch, his limbs hanging loosely. He heard Colt chuckle beside him and turned to glare at him. 

“You could have helped you know.”

“And have Dad think you can’t handle yourself? No way. Besides. I think he’s starting to like you.”

“Really?” Nick perked up, sitting up a bit straighter.

“No, not really. He’s going to put you through the wringer for a while. He’s really over protective. But Pops is more chilled. He trusts me and probably sympathizes, Alpha to Alpha.”

“Well, that’s nice.”

“Colt! The food is getting cold,” Liam’s voice called out. 

“Coming. Get ready to describe your school life. That’s probably what Dad will ask about next.”

“What?” Nick exclaimed after Colt’s retreating figure. Taking one last deep breath, Nick got up, resigned to the hardest test he’d ever had to go through. He’d rather face those wolves in the forest again. 

 

 

Colt chuckled as he made his way into his bedroom, Nick behind him.

“You don’t have to laugh so hard,” Nick grumbled.

“I’m sorry. It’s just too funny. When Dad asked you what you thought of the new rules regarding Alpha drug dealers and you answered him so seriously. I’ve never seen Dad look so surprised before. Pops loved it. He rarely manages to make Dad speechless. It was awesome.”

“Well, glad I was able to amuse you two.”

Colt fell onto his bed, feeling the mattress bounce under him and patted the space next to him. Nick rolled his eyes and sat down causing Colt to chuckle at the disgruntled look on his face. He couldn’t help it. He’d been dying to introduce Nick to his parents for months and it was all going better than he thought. Pops was being his usual calm self, Dad was grilling Nick, trying to understand him and testing his resolve to be with Colt at the same time, and Nick...he was handling it so well. Much better than he thought. Even though he was nervous and had told him how determined he was to impress his parents he wasn’t showing it at all. Sure he stuttered a few times and his face got red occasionally. Otherwise he was taking it all in and dealing with it in his true Nick fashion. He was polie up until a point, he answered questions as honestly as he could, and he showed his respect towards his parents without actually cowing down to them. Colt couldn’t stop smiling all throughout lunch, proud of the lover he’d chosen to finally introduce to his parents. 

“You could have given me a warning you know,” Nick grumbled.

“About what?”

“Everything actually. But mostly, the fact that they’re an Alpha and Beta couple.”

Colt’s smile dropped and he looked down at the ground. “Ah that. I usually don’t tell people on purpose. I want to see their reaction when they see them face to face. I can really tell what they think at that moment.”

“And what did I think?” 

Colt looked up, staring into Nick’s eyes. “You were surprised, obviously. But you took it in stride, accepted my family for what we are.”

“So I passed your little test?”

Colt smiled and stroked his face, placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. “With flying colors.”

Colt scooted back until his back rested against the wall and Nick followed suit. 

“It must have been tough growing up. I don’t know any Alpha and Beta couples and I imagine most people in Heracles weren’t very accepting.”

Colt’s pulse began to pound as he tried to suppress the memories. “No. They weren’t.”

Nick sat quietly, waiting for Colt to continue. He sighed, resigned to telling Nick everything. It was a long time coming anyway. 

“My parents are originally from Argo. I was born there and we lived there for a few years. It was OK there for Betas and Alphas to mate, even Omegas and Betas actually. So they didn’t really understand what we were in for when we moved to Heracles. They didn’t talk about themselves at work just because they’re private by nature so they didn’t really know how bad it would be if people knew.” 

“But you did?”

“I learned the hard way. And just so we’re clear, I don’t hide them from people out of shame or anything. I was never ashamed of my dads. Growing up, they were my heroes and I felt like the luckiest kid in the world. They gave me such unconditional love I didn’t know what pain or heartbreak felt like.”

Colt paused and his brows furrowed, “Then I went to school. I was in Grade 2. Young enough to still be naive, but old enough to start understanding how the world works. I stood out since I had the natural hair color of a Beta but the green eyes of an Alpha. Kids asked me if I was a Beta or an Alpha. I was so innocent I answered all their questions. As soon as they heard my dads were an Alpha and a Beta some of the students started jeering at me, telling me I was abnormal. I was so confused. I didn’t know what the big deal was. That’s when the insults and the mocking started. Kids can be pretty cruel you know. They kept calling me a freak and Pops wasn’t a real Alpha and Dad is a presumptuous Beta. Shit like that. Then...I heard the parents. They were gossiping and insulting them as well, saying how they didn’t know their place and how I was unfortunate. I never felt unfortunate.”

Colt clenched his fists then smiled wanly, “That’s when I stopped being confused and got angry instead. Any time anyone started insulting me or my parents I hit them, hard. I even yelled at some parents if I heard them gossiping at the school gates. My dads were concerned and didn’t understand why their happy little boy suddenly got violent. None of the parents, teachers or students would tell them. They knew they were wrong and didn’t want to confess how horrible they were being to a kid. Then...Family Sports Day came along. I didn’t want to go because I had no friends but Pops and Dad thought it would be good family bonding time.”

Taking a deep breath, his face contorted with fury, Colt continued, “That’s when they realized why everything had changed. They saw how the kids were mocking me, the parents staring...and they knew. I’ll never forget the guilty and shocked looks on their faces. I just wanted to go home but Dad leaned down and whispered to me, ‘You’re the son of a Beta and an Alpha. You hold your head up high and show them what we’re made of.’”

“That’s why you always smiled and worked even harder when I insulted you,” Nick observed.

“Pretty much. We got through the day. We didn’t have fun but we got through it and we did our best. As soon as we got home though we all fell apart. Dad-” Colt paused and swallowed and when he continued his voice was weaker. He’d never told anyone the story before and it was emotionally draining. “Dad apologized, for not telling me anything beforehand. For sending me out into the world without explaining to me the darker side of people. He cried and held me the whole time. Pops got teary eyed too and we just sat in the entryway, hugging each other and crying. They changed my school and this time I didn’t tell people anything and only Dad ever came to parent events. They figured since I was a Beta that would be best. And like you, most people just assumed my eye color was a throwback to an Alpha ancestor and didn’t really ask, not that I answered them if they did. So we were able to hide our weird family. But that just made me angrier. I was angry at the world for not accepting my parents, for making them feel like their love was wrong, that they should feel ashamed and scared and hide it. That they should...they should feel guilty for bringing me into this world.”

“Colt,” Nick whispered as he lightly held his hand and he realized how much his body was shaking.

Colt closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, “That’s when my parents sent me to a child psychologist. My anger was getting out of control and I didn’t know how to handle it. I learned a lot of good techniques there and eventually I managed to control it when I was older. I wasn’t going to let the world beat me. After hiding it for years, I asked Pops to come to come when I graduated middle school. He was so against it, worried how people would react but I didn’t care. I wanted both my dads there. People realized when they saw them and whispered but I didn’t care. All that mattered was that they were there in the audience, cheering me on. And I swore on that day, that I would never make them feel guilty again. That I would show everyone that it doesn’t matter whether you’re a Beta, an Alpha or an Omega. No one should be forced into the box society dictates.”

“And...you were OK after that?”

Colt chuckled as he shook his head, “Nah. Things were worse in highschool because I refused to hide anything. The kids mocked me and bullied me and sometimes it got physical. I did make some Beta friends though, the ones I told you about. They knew me back in middle school, before everyone found out about my parents. When they did I was worried they’d be mad I lied to them and hid it from them. But they actually understood and were pretty supportive. A couple of them were supposed to go to another high school but decided we should all stick together. They knew what would happen to me and wanted to be there to help. They never left me alone in case an Alpha tried to attack me, which did happen occasionally as you know. They all used to joke about my Alpha attitude being too big for my Beta body but never told me to change or stop being who I am.”

“They sound like good friends.”

Colt smiled as he recalled his friend’s faces. “They’re the best. I’ll let you meet them some time. I should warn you though, a couple of them will put you through the wringer like Dad did.”

Nick groaned and closed his eyes, “Thanks for the warning.”

Colt chuckled and squeezed Nick’s hand briefly, his heart a bit lighter. 

“I’m guessing you developed your cocky attitude in high school then?”

“Pretty much. I was older and was able to control my anger more. Plus I had my friends. The more people bullied me or tried to break me the more I fought back. I smiled, acted like it didn’t bother me and excelled. I was always top of my grade, and Dad and Pops were with me, every step of the way. They thought of going back to Argo a fews times but they liked their lives and jobs here. They wouldn’t get such good work there. And I was completely against it when they were willing to sacrifice themselves for me and were actually planning to quit their jobs here and move. I didn’t want to let this city beat me, beat us. I was determined to make everyone accept us for who we are.”

“Your parents must have been very proud of you.”

“They were. They told me almost everyday how much they loved me and were proud of me for sticking up for myself. Part of their routine to keep me grounded and happy. Eventually I got my anger under control. I rarely lost it. And then I graduated high school, worked a bit and joined the Wolves. You know the rest.”

He waited for Nick to say something. After all, he’d just revealed everything, stuff he’d never told anyone, not even his closest friends. 

“You are amazing you know that,” Nick whispered and Colt turned to look at him, smiling at the awe and adoration in Nick’s eyes. 

“I like to think we’re both amazing,” Colt replied firmly. “We both survived so much in our own ways. And we came out stronger and better people for it I think.”

“Yeah, because I was the perfect model for a perfect kid when we met.”

“Yeah you were a jerk, but you changed. You went from being angry and lashing out to wanting to help and care for me and other Betas. And don’t you dare argue with me. If you were still a jerk would I really like you enough to bring you to meet my parents?”

Nick contemplated Colt’s words and he seemed to want to argue but just shook his head. “Guess not.”

Chuckling, Colt looped his arm through Nick’s, marvelling at how familiar the gesture felt now. “You bet your ass I’m right.”

“There’s so much of your Dad in you,” Nick sighed.

“I know right!” 

“I was looking at him and your Pops and thinking, that’s my future.”

“And...you excited?” Colt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nick frowned in thought, and Colt began to feel impatient, confused why Nick had to actually think about this. 

“It’s terrifying actually.”

His blood ran cold and he swallowed nervously. “Why terrifying?” Was he doubting their relationship? Now? Did he see the problems with being with a Beta? That never seemed to bother him before. 

“Because it means I’ll never win an argument.”

It took a few seconds for the words to penetrate Colt’s mind and when he saw Nick’s teasing smile he growled and punched him on the shoulder, feeling satisfied when the Alpha winced and rubbed where Colt hit him. “Like you win now you dolt.”

Chuckling, Nick put his arm around his shoulder. “Ah, so scary. I’m worried for my safety down the line with you.”

“Oh shut up you big baby.”

 

 

Michael took careful aim at the hoop, bent his fingers back slightly then tossed the ball through the air, whooping with joy when he saw it go through the hoop.

“Nothing but net,” he crowed. 

“If you hadn’t gotten it in I would seriously question whether you should be a Hawk or not,” Kit replied mildly, his face impassive.

“Alright then, let’s make this interesting,” Michael wiggled his eyebrows, hiding a smirk as he saw Kit perk up.

“How interesting?”

Michael jerked his head to the left where the pool tables were and saw Kit’s eyes narrow before he started striding towards one of the empty tables.

“Get ready to get your ass kicked.”

Michael chuckled as he followed Kit, his lips curved into a gentle smile as the small Beta wracked up the balls, his face tense with concentration as he took his first shot. Michael remembered the first time he’d brought Kit to a pool hall and taught him how to play. He’d been so serious then, trying to memorize all the rules and figure out the best way to hit the ball and the right way to angle his stick. It had only taken him two games to get the hang of it and since then they came for at least an hour on their days off. So far, Kit won fourteen times and Michael eighteen, which pissed the Beta off to no end. He shouldn’t be though. It wasn’t a surprise Michael was so good. His family used to have Game Night every Saturday night and pool was a big favorite in the Hastings house. And since he didn’t like to brag, he never told Kit he was the reigning champ. He probably also shouldn’t mention how many years it took before he beat his father and sister. Damn, those women were always vicious. And such sore losers. Probably why they were running the family business and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

It felt good to be back here with Kit, chilling and drinking beer while they played pool. They hadn’t been by for a while because things started getting a bit awkward. In fact, this was only their second outing since they agreed to stay friends. Michael could tell Kit was still nervous being around him and he tried his best not to push, but nor was he going to back off completely. He laughed when Kit missed his ball and growled.

“Get ready dude, cuz this game is over.” Michael picked up his stick and came around the table, took aim and let fly. Seven minutes later the game was over and Michael was trying not to laugh at the disgruntled look on Kit’s face. 

“But hey, you played a good game. Maybe next time.” He patted Kit’s shoulder comfortingly and could feel the muscles tighten under his hand. Still smiling, he removed his hand and put the sticks back on the rack. 

“Ready to head out?”

Kit nodded and the two walked out of the pool hall, starting the forty minute walk back to the base. It was a nice evening with a gentle breeze and Michael would have loved to just stroll around for hours. His eyes wandered to the numerous couples around them, some holding hands, others with their arms wrapped around each other. What would Kit do if he tried to do that? He looked down at the Beta out of the corner of his eye, taking in his normally deadpan expression and decided to take a risk. You never know until you try. Slowly, he inched his hand up, moving it closer and closer to Kit’s. He held his breath as his hand got closer, almost brushing Kit’s fingertips...just a bit more….a bit more. Slowly, he touched his fingertips to Kit’s, holding his breath while he waited for the Beta to pull away but he didn’t react. Taking a long shuddering breath, he eased his hand forward and softly wrapped his fingers around Kit’s palm. His eyes flew to Kit’s face and he could see the Beta struggling not to react. He knew he was pushing it but as long as Kit wasn’t pulling away he wasn’t going to stop now. Firmly, he intertwined his fingers through Kit’s, keeping his grip a bit loose when he felt how stiff Kit’s fingers were. He waited, waited for Kit to pull away….but he didn’t. He analyzed Kit’s face, trying to discern any trace of emotion, but it was like his face was made of granite. His hand was tense and sweaty….but he didn’t pull away. 

Exhaling deeply, Michael once again looked forward, content to walk in silence and let Kit feel their physical connection through their clasped hands. They walked like this all the way back to the base. As they drew closer, Michael began to feel Kit’s hand trembling in his own and swallowed. He looked over to the right and saw the familiar line of trees that led the way to the base and pulled Kit over to them. He heard him grunt in surprise but he didn’t fight him back. Encouraged, Michael continued tugging him forward until they stood behind the row of trees. Once they were completely secluded and away from the glaring streetlights, Michael finally turned around and looked down at Kit properly. The Beta refused to meet his eye, staring down at the ground, his hand still held tightly in Michael’s. 

Kit’s heart continued to pound in his chest. It was so loud, how could Michael not hear it? He knew he should pull away, he should have pulled away right from the beginning. But Michael’s touch was so gentle, and Kit marvelled at the feel of it. He knew Michael’s hands as well as he knew his own, but that was due to their training. He was used to grappling with that hand, defusing bombs with it, tying knots. Having it touch him so softly, the touch intimate and kind and sweet, he couldn't pull away. This was a Michael he wasn’t familiar with and he couldn’t bring himself to withdraw. 

He felt Michael’s other hand clasp his chin, again the touch almost feather light, and tilt his head up slightly. He looked up, seeing Michael’s face hover above him and swallowed, trying to calm his heart which threatened to beat right out of his chest. This was another Michael he wasn’t familiar with. He’d seen Michael upset, happy, competitive, and hungry. He’d never seen that look on Michael’s face before, it was like...like Kit was the most precious thing in the world and he couldn’t stop staring at him. Slowly, Michael’s face dipped down, coming closer and closer and Kit couldn’t stop staring into his eyes, mesmerized by the bright blue color. How had he never noticed how they looked exactly like the ocean in the pictures he’d seen. 

Suddenly, Michael’s lips were resting against his own and Kit froze. Michael was kissing him. He was getting kissed. What should he do? He’d never kissed someone before. Never had someone kiss him either. Should he lean back or forward? He didn’t know! So he stood there, rooted to the spot as Michael exerted a bit of pressure and Kit closed his eyes, pursing his lips in reaction. Then, just as sudden, Michael was gone and Kit felt a cold rush of air against his lips. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out what to do next.

“Are you mad?” Michael asked hesitantly.

Kit blinked, trying to understand what Michael was saying. 

“Huh?” Well that wasn’t very eloquent but he just got kissed for God’s sake! He shouldn’t be expected to think or speak properly right now. 

“I’ll take that as a no them?” Michael smiled softly and Kit blinked a few more times. Mad. Why would he be….It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water on him and Kit’s spine stiffened.

“You….you….you can’t do that!!” he exclaimed, waving his hand furiously and pointing at the Alpha.

“You didn’t pull away so I figured it was OK.”

“You...no….I ….no….” Kit spluttered, knowing he sounded and probably looked like a crazy person. If Michael thought so he didn’t show it, remaining calm and smiling gently, as if he already accepted how flabbergasted Kit would be. Damn him. 

“So, did you like it?” 

“Like...you...no!” Kit finally shouted out. There, clear words. 

Michael chuckled and leaned forward, stopped when his face was inches away from Kit’s and he had to force himself not to lean back. He had to show the Alpha that he wasn’t affecting him at all. Not one bit. He could see Michael’s eyes slowly taking him in, could practically see his mind processing all of Kit’s subtle expressions and tried to keep his face blank. 

Smiling widely, Michael pulled back and Kit sighed with relief. 

“You liked it,” Michael stated and Kit wanted to kick him. So he did. Right on the shins. He smirked when Michael yelped in surprise, grabbing his right shin and hopping up and down a bit on his left leg. 

“Like hell, idiot.” Kit spun on his heel and walked away, determined not to let that happen again. A minute later he could hear Michael catching up and didn’t bother to slow down his pace. 

“Well, I guess I deserved that. To be honest, I thought you’d do worse.”

Kit snorted and didn’t bother to reply.

“I’ll take it as a positive sign though that you didn’t actually hit me until wayyyy after.”

Kit clenched his teeth together, fighting the urge to scream at the Alpha. Not that he knew what he would say. But it might make him feel better.

“We should do it again. Soon. It was pretty nice.”

Enough was enough. He opened his mouth and was about to tell Michael to go screw himself when he saw numerous vans parked at the base gates. He stopped in his tracks and felt Michael halt next to him.

“Those are reporters,” Michael observed. Kit nodded, taking in the various news channel logos printed on the sides of the parked vans, lots of people in business suits and cameras. Lots of cameras. 

“What the hell is going on?” Kit breathed. 

“I don’t know,” Michael replied. “I just hope it’s nothing bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I love this chapter. I wrote the Cotnick scene almost two months ago because it was already in my head and the Mikit last weekend. Editing it this morning was the first time I got to see the whole thing together and the two couples really complimented each other so well and made the chapter so great. On one hand you have Cotnick who is confident in their relationship and it's all dialogue and emotional. Then you have Mikit and it's all nervous and new and sweet and inner thoughts. Hopefully Mikit will get to Cotnick's level one day. 
> 
> Well, there you have it folks, you finally got Colt's backstory. Makes way more sense now why he is the Colt we know and love. And why he was OK and able to handle Nick's anger. Aren't his parents just awesome? I hope you weren't too confused about the Will/Liam/Pops/Dad names. I had to think carefully what Colt calls them to distinguish them from each other. 
> 
> Up next, some changes on the base and the long awaited Flemon reunion!


	33. Chapter 33

Colt’s eyes flicked around the room as he and Nick waited for Colonel Simms in the conference room. They’d barely gotten back from his parents’ house where they spent the night when they’d received the call to come meet the Colonel. They usually met him in his office so Colt couldn’t help getting nervous at the change of venue. The news vans outside weren’t helping. Did people find out the truth? Were he and Nick going to get court martialed?

“It’ll be OK,” Nick whispered.

“What?” Colt looked over at him, surprised by how bored Nick looked. He wasn’t tense or anything. Granted, he usually hid and controlled his emotions well and generally Colt was fine with it. But not now when their careers might be in jeopardy! Couldn’t the guy show some hints of anxiety? It would make him feel better.

“If they found out what we did, I’ll tell them it was my idea. I hid the information from you and it was all me.”

Colt’s nerves steadied and his body stiffened. “Like hell I’ll let you take all the blame! We decided on this together!”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who came up with the whole idea. You just went along with it.”

“Let me tell you something you stupid Alpha, if I don’t want to do something, you bet no one can make me. I didn’t just ‘go along’ with this, I was an equal participant because I wanted to help those Omegas and Betas, just as much as you. So don’t you dare throw yourself under the bus for me and feel all good about yourself because you sacrificed yourself for me. Got it?”

Finally, Nick turned to look at him, the first time since they got that phone call an hour ago. “That was probably the weirdest sentence you’ve ever said.”

Colt growled and would have launched himself at him if the door hadn’t swung open. Like a shot, he and Nick stood up and saluted, and he felt like the ground had disappeared from beneath him. Colonel Simms entered the room...behind General Adams. He’d only seen General Adams when he was patrolling the base but never spoke to him. Only high ranking officials were able to converse with the austere Alpha. His presence was not a good sign.

“At ease,” the General’s voice boomed as he sat at the head of the table. Well, it felt like a boom. He didn’t actually raise his voice but it attested to his power that even a softly spoken sentence felt like a ten ton weight on him. Slowly, Colt eased himself back into the chair, his arms stiff at his side.

“Relax boys, this is going to be a long meeting. If you stay that tense you’ll lose your energy pretty quick.”

Yeah, like he can relax. Colt tried to force his muscles to loosen up but couldn’t do it.

“Suit yourself. I needed to talk to you two about the robbery case you just wrapped up. How’d you figure out that Omegas were the ones behind the whole thing?”

“Colt figured that out sir,” Nick said, nuding him gently in the arm when Colt didn’t reply. Adams’s eyes flicked to Colt’s and stayed on him. He felt his palms begin to sweat and swallowed.

“Yes sir. I figured it out based on the data we received and through process of elimination. After going through all the possible suspects, we had to think outside the box, and the only answer left was that it was an inside job. That’s when I analyzed the staff at the various houses and noticed they all employed Omegas. It was too much to be a coincidence.”

“When he told me his theory I agreed with him and we began collecting evidence,” Nick added.

“And you didn’t tell anyone?” Adams asked.

“No sir,” Colt replied firmly. “We didn’t want to stir the pot until we had all the evidence and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who the criminals were.”

“And yet, when you came to this conclusion and sent out your team, you didn’t inform anyone, not even Colonel Simms.”

Colt’s eyes flew to Simms who was staring down at the table, his face impassive. Oh shit. They really didn’t think this through.

“We...didn’t have time to tell him sir. We didn’t mean to insult Colonel Simms or dismiss him in any way. Once we received the evidence we had to act quickly since we knew another crime was going to take place.”

“And this has nothing to do with the possibility that Simms would have dismissed your accusations due to the criminals’ status as Omegas?”

“No sir,” Nick and Colt replied in unison, their voices firm.

“And you Edward,” Adams turned in his chair so he was facing the Colonel. “If they had come to you with this theory, what would you have done?”

Colt saw Simms swallow and realized the Colonel was just as nervous as Colt was. He felt bad for him. The Colonel had been nothing but fair in his treatment of Colt and was probably the reason he was getting such great cases. He didn’t want the Colonel to get in trouble or feel like Colt was ignoring him or taking him for granted or anything.

“Honestly sir,” Simms finally said. “If they had brought me the evidence I would have hesitated to act. I may even have had another team join them and reinvestigate the whole thing, resulting in the Chambers’ home being robbed and maybe more. I doubt any of the other teams would have even entertained the notion that Omega servants were responsible. They would have wasted time and resources chasing after imaginary criminals. Although I’m not happy with how Saunders and Chambers acted, I do understand their decision, as much as it pains me to admit my own potential mistakes.”

Colt could only stare in shock at the Colonel after his confession. He had admired the Colonel for giving him a chance, but words couldn’t express how he felt, seeing his superior admit to mistakes he may or may not have made. And defending him and Nick in the process. 

“I see,” Adams finally murmured. “I appreciate your honesty Simms. And what you said highlights the main issue. No one, and I mean no one, would have seen this coming or accepted it. In Heralces, Omegas were always seen as gentle creatures. I certainly think my wife and daughter are. I don’t know if I could have accepted the possibility either. Which is why we can’t ignore what happened here. We can’t hide the facts of this case nor should we. You’ve seen the news vans outside. Word has already spread and everyone is looking for an explanation. The whole city is in shock. And they need someone to tell them what happened. And that’s going to be you two.”

It took a few seconds for Adams’s words to penetrate and when they did, Colt still couldn’t believe it. “You want us to do what sir?”

“I want you to talk to the media. We’re going to set up a press conference tomorrow where you will explain exactly what happened and then tell the whole city how this will affect crime analysis in the future.”

“Which is…?”

“From now on, we will expand the pool of suspects to encompass all genders. Detectives and Wolves will have to look into the possibilities that Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are equally able to commit any crimes. And to ensure that, you and Chambers are going to be promoted to Captains and have free reign to dip into any case. This doesn’t mean I don’t trust the other Wolves and question their judgement. Far from it. But they are still investigating with the perspective that Alphas and Betas are criminals, and even then they determine the gender based on the crime itself. They need a fresh pair of eyes. So, if an investigation is stalled and they need support, they turn their cases over to you to go over. Once you determine who the criminals are, you are free to hand the case back or combine your teams to arrest the criminals.”

Colt wanted so badly to look at Nick and gauge his reaction. But Adams and Simms were staring at them, analyzing their expressions so he didn’t dare. 

“That...sounds tricky sir.”

For the first time, Adams cracked a smile which shocked Colt more than what the General was saying. “Tricky is an understatement. Most of the Wolves hate you two, and most of it is unwarranted jealousy. Well, maybe not unwarranted. But they have to get over it or they won’t be able to investigate properly. I’ll make it clear that they still have my full confidence and support, and you and Chambers are there when they need it. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Colt and Nick replied. Colt strained his ears, trying to trace any emotions from Nick’s one word response and couldn’t.

“Good. I need to talk to Simms about this more and he’ll prep you for the conference tomorrow. You’re dismissed.”

Colt and Nick got up, saluted the General and walked out of the room. They didn’t say anything as they walked back to their apartments, their gazes forward as they entered their building and Colt unlocked his door. As soon as they stepped into the living room Colt couldn’t take it anymore and turned to face Nick, his body hunched over as all the tension left him.

“Oh my God!! That scared the crap out of me! Is this for real?! We’re getting promoted? I didn’t think we’d get to be Captains for at least another three years. Maybe even four! I can’t believe-”

Suddenly, Nick grabbed Colt into a bone crushing hug. Colt grunted and was about to push Nick back when he hugged him even tighter. 

“Congrats Colt. You did it,” Nick whispered against his hair.

Smiling, Colt patted Nick’s back, stroking it gently. “Nah. We did it.”

Nick rested his head on top of his lightly and Colt leaned into his embrace.

“We should tell the team. They’ll be excited and should hear it from us.” Nick’s voice sounded muffled against Colt’s hair. “Then you should call your parents. They need to know.”

Could this moment get any more perfect? Smiling Colt eased back out of Nick’s arms and looked up at him. “You call the teams together. I’ll call my parents.”

Nick smiled down at him, staring into his eyes and Colt knew they would both be content to just stand there, smiling at each other happily in their little bubble. So he said what needed to be said. 

“Now stop being a doofus and go call the team.”

Chuckling Nick called out as he walked out of the apartment door, “You’re the doofus doofus.”

Shaking his head Colt laughed as he took out his phone. Man that guy needed to get better at his comebacks. 

 

 

“Thanks for the lovely evening. I really liked the restaurant you picked,” Flynn said as Melissa pulled up in front of his apartment building.

“I’m glad you liked it. Someone at work recommended it to me and I wasn’t sure if it would suit your taste.”

Flynn chuckled, “Sweet desserts, lots of veggies. How could it not.”

“Well, I have to get going. I have a lot of surgeries tomorrow,” Melissa said, her tone regretful.

“I understand. I’ll see you this weekend?” 

“Hope so. I shouldn’t be on call. Sorry I haven’t been around much lately.”

“No it’s fine. You have to go heal the sick. I get that,” Flynn smiled brightly, trying to sooth the regretful Alpha.

“You’re amazing you know that,” Melissa smiled gratefully and Flynn chuckled.

“Yeah I know. But I never get bored hearing it.”

Chuckling, Melissa leaned forward and kissed him. Flynn sank into the kiss, his hand coming up to cup Melissa’s face. He would have loved to have deepened the kiss but he knew if he did then it would be harder for both of them to stop. Melissa must have sensed it as well because she slowly pulled back, her eyes glazed slightly.

“Good night,” she said softly. 

Flynn nodded and got out of the car, waving while Melissa drove away. Once she was out of sight he lowered his hand and sighed. His first date with Melissa in three weeks. The hours a surgeon in a hospital put in was very different than a military doctor. Melissa barely got days off and when she did, she did her best to spend every minute with Flynn. He felt bad though because he could tell how tired she looked. Sometimes he forced her to just nap at his place. And when she woke up….then it got good. 

Flynn was humming to himself as he got off the elevator and walked to his apartment door, planning what he should cook for Melissa on their next date….and froze. 

“Hey,” Damon said as he stood up from his crouched position in front of Flynn’s door.

Flynn could only stare, unable to believe that Damon was there, in front of him, just a few feet away. Flynn took in the sight of his best friend, the first one in almost a year. His eyes roamed over his body. His clothes were more disheveled than usual and it looked like he’d lost a lot of weight. He could feel his shock giving way to more...tender feelings and pushed it down. Made it disappear. 

“What are you doing here?” Flynn asked, his tone flat. 

“I got a temporary transfer. I’ll be staying here for a while.” He looked tense. Good. He should be. His nerves steady and his heart firm and ready to reject him, Flynn crossed his arms.

“Why?”

Damon shifted uncomfortably and looked at Flynn’s front door. “Can we talk inside?”

He was tempted to say no, to tell Damon to just leave. But he’d only come back and Flynn really wanted to get this over with. Completely.

“Fine.” Flynn moved past Damon and unlocked the door, switching on the apartment lights before settling down on the couch, watching Damon sit in the armchair. His heart leaped for a second as he recalled the last time Damon sat in that chair but he stifled it immediately. He’d been able to control himself so far. He can do this. 

“You look good,” Damon said, smiling weakly.

“I feel good. You...don’t look so good.”

Damon laughed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair, the gesture so familiar it ached. No. Normal. Cold. That’s what he needed to be.

“Yeah well. Life in Corna is way more hectic than here. I barely get to eat and sleep, much less do my laundry. I did wash this shirt though before I came to see you.”

“I’m honored,” Flynn drawled, crossing his arms and legs as he sank back into the sofa cushions.

Damon took a deep breath and spoke slowly, his words dripping with sincerity. “Look Flynn. I know you’re angry. You have every right to be. I was a coward and I ran. And I hurt you. A lot. And there wasn’t a day that I didn’t regret it or not think about you.”

“That sounds painful.” He’d suffered? Well that wasn’t his problem. He had to be cold. Cold. That’s what he was. A cold mountain of ice. 

“It was,” Damon replied, swallowing. “But when I was in Corna, I felt...freer. You should see it Flynn. People there are so nice! And everyone is relaxed and works hard. No matter the gender.”

“Sounds nice. So why’d you leave?” Flynn wanted him out. Out of his home and out of his life.

“Because of you,” Damon’s tone turned serious and Flynn felt his heart beginning to pound for the first time in months. It was different than when he was with Melissa. That was due to her effects on him as an Alpha. This was different. It was because of Damon. And Flynn didn’t like it. He didn’t want to feel this way. Not anymore.

“In Crona...people mate with whoever they want Flynn,” Damon spoke quickly, rushing to get all the information out, leaning forward and his eyes shining with excitement. “I saw them! Betas and Omegas, Betas and Alphas. It doesn’t matter! The gender rules we have here don’t matter! Us, being together, no one would blink an eye there. We’d be free! Able to be together.”

“And that’s why you came back? To tell me to run away with you to Corna so we can live together happily ever after.” Flynn kept his tone cool, his face set and could see how awkward and confused Damon felt. 

“Well... not exactly like that. You can get a transfer too. We can both work there and get married and raise a family. Away from the rules of Heracles and our families. We can finally be together.”

Two years ago Flynn’s heart would have leaped at this chance. He would be packing his bags now, texting his boss on the way as he and Damon sped off to Corna, thinking of nothing but being together with his soul mate. But that was Flynn from two years ago. The present Flynn couldn’t do it. Refused to do it. There were too many risks and it took all his effort to forget about Damon. It nearly killed him. He didn’t have it in him to try a third time. 

“No,” Flynn stated simply.

Damon blinked. “No? Just...no. I know it’s a lot to take in but we can talk about it.”

“I’m with Melissa now.” There, he said it. The final blow.

Flynn watched as the news sank in, saw Damon’s eyes widen, his hands begin to shake. “You...you’re with Melissa.”

“Yes. We’ve been together for almost ten months now.”

“I ...I see.” Damon swallowed and looked away. Flynn felt his heart began to stir, his body yearning to reach out to hug and comfort his best friend. So he squeezed his hands around his forearms tightly. 

“Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. I sorta rooted for you too. And I told you to give up on me.”

“Yes you did. Sorry you made the trip and all, but you should probably go.” There. It was over. Finally. Flynn rose out of his seat and was making his way to the front door when he felt Damon grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up into Damon’s face, registering the look of steely determination on it. He’d never seen Damon look like that, not when it came to Flynn and his traitorous heart began to beat harder. He couldn’t even suppress it anymore and his hand trembled. 

“I know I made a mistake, leaving the way I did. But I’m here now Flynn. And I’m going to try and win you back. If you choose Melissa in the end then fine, I’ll deal with that. But if there’s still a chance for us, then I’m not leaving.”

Flynn opened his mouth, trying to form a response but couldn’t think of any. Suddenly, Damon swooped down and captured Flynn’s mouth. Given that his mouth was already open, Damon quickly slipped his tongue inside, swiping it gently against Flynn’s own. 

Flynn froze, unable to process the fact that Damon was kissing him! Actually kissing him. As the kiss continued and Flynn’s body began to awaken, his arms reached up, grabbing Damon’s lapels. Damon groaned and wrapped his arms around him, almost crushing their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Flynn moaned as his tongue entwined with Damon’s, marvelling at the feeling. 

Damon shifted and angled his head. The momentary pause was enough for Flynn to come to his senses and he thrust Damon away from him, both of them panting. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. But I’ve always wanted to and now that I’m determined to fight for you, for us, I’m not going to hold back anymore,” Damon said.

Flynn wanted to howl, to scream and punch his best friend. To tell him to leave him alone. That it was too late. But he couldn’t. His emotions were all riled up and he didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

Dimly, Flynn felt Damon leave the apartment, closing the door behind him. His movement stiff like a machine’s, he made his way to his bedroom and sank onto the bed. Damon kissed him? Told him he wanted him? That he would fight for him? Could it be true? Could Damon actually want to be with him? Flynn had forced himself to give up on that dream. It had taken everything he had to give up. Could he actually have hope? Could he let himself? 

His heart was racing like crazy and his breath was getting shallower and shallower. He could feel that familiar cloud of anxiety coming on as his emotions began to rise to the surface, feelings he’d been suppressing and ignoring for a year. Love, tenderness, pain, anxiety, loss, loneliness. Emotions he never wanted to feel again. Numbly, he reached into his drawer and took out the pill bottle, his hands shaking as he unscrewed the lid and shook out one, then a second green pill. Trying to keep his hands steady, he grabbed the bottle of water on his night stand and swallowed each pill. He almost threw up, his body wanting to reject the medication but he forced himself to swallow it, nearly choking and covering his mouth to keep the pills inside. He crunched himself into a ball, his hands on his mouth until his nerves began to settle. Finally, he extricated himself and put the bottle away, all traces of emotions gone. 

He’d see Damon at work tomorrow. And he’d be just fine. Just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, yay Cotnick got promoted!!! They deserve it. This is what I meant when I said this Omega case is going to change everything. 
> 
> Second, Ahh the Flemon reunion! There were so many ways it could have gone and this is what I chose. It felt the most true to the characters. Not only do we have the new pumped up Damon who is trying to prove he is willing to fight for Flynn by finally kissing him, and still being a socially awkward dork who just went charging in, but now we know why Flynn has been so calm lately. Why he's been hesitant about Melissa and uncertain of his feelings. If you still don't understand what's happening with him because I'm only giving you a snapshot, don't think that's the only explanation you'll get. The whole thing will be explained in a couple of chapters. 
> 
> Up next..sooo much Kit. And some Flemon. And some Colt....and the base. Pretty much everything actually.


	34. Chapter 34

Kit sat at the table in the common room next to Michael, Joe, and Henry while the other Hawks were spread around the room, all eyes glued to the TV as Colt and Nick gave their live press conference. They wore their new Captain uniforms proudly, the dark blue suiting them so well Kit was amazed they hadn’t worn it before. Not that their old green ones didn’t but this felt right. He swelled with pride as he watched Colt explain how he concluded that the Omegas were the thieves. He felt so lucky to have Colt as his superior. And with this promotion, they would be getting more difficult and high profile cases, exactly what he and Colt had been striving towards. Colt swore they’d get here in a year, and they had. 

“They look good up there,” Joe commented and Henry nodded.

“It’s going to be interesting to see how this impacts the city and the base,” Michael added. “Especially since they now have the authority to advise on other cases, even those of high ranking Wolves.”

“Yup, we better prepare ourselves boys. It’s only going to get worse from here,” Henry said

Kit looked around the room and could see what Henry and Michael were talking about. Some of the Hawks were watching with pensive faces, still shocked by the turn of events, but some looked a bit resentful. Colt and Nick’s promotion was unheard of. Two Wolves becoming Captains after a year was stirring up a lot of bitterness amongst some of the soldiers, most of whom were jealous even before the promotion because of their success rate and Colt’s Beta status.

Two years ago, he would have relished the other’s envy and seen it as just a sign of his superiority and their weakness. But now, after bonding with his team and seeing how well he and Nick’s team worked together despite their differences, he understood how important it was for them to all get along. Their work was dangerous enough without dealing with jealousy and resentment. It was the competitiveness of the program, the ladder system they had where the best teams got the best cases. If they did away with it, then people would just work for the sake of work, not to elevate their status on the base. But did anyone else feel that way? 

He returned his attention to the TV as Nick and Colt opened the floor to the multitude of questions the reporters had.

“What will the military do to make sure no Omega criminals are overlooked?” one reporter asked.

Nick leaned forward and answered, “Normally, during a case everyone potentially involved will be entered into our system and analyzed for previous criminal records and any information that may give us a clue dating back to their middle school records. Previously, we only screened Betas and Alphas, but we will now be adding Omegas into the mix.” 

“We will also investigate any and all people when analyzing the suspects. No one will be left out simply due to their gender,” Colt added.

“Should people worry that Omegas are rebelling and fighting back? Should there be more scrutiny or control exerted on them?”

Kit stiffened at the question, his ears ringing as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He should have expected this. If an Omega acts up in any way, big or small, of course some Alphas, and possibly Betas, would think the perfect solution is to add more control. Forget understanding the Omega or, God forbid, give them some rights and a sense of identity beyond their role as mothers. No, the only way to deal with an Omega is control. Kit’s hands tightened around his forearms and his jaw clenched. Colt and Nick both froze on the screen and Kit knew they were trying to figure out how to answer this horrifying question, one they knew many in Heracles were wondering as well. He knew they were going to do their best to protect the lives of Omegas. He had to trust them.

Colt cleared his throat and leaned forward, his face serious, his tone controlled. “I don’t believe that the answer is more control. Compared to other parts of Dracus, Omegas are already more restrained here than anywhere else. What we need to keep in mind is, bottom line, we are all people. Whether we’re Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. Gender doesn’t have anything to do with whether they turn to a life of crime, or become heroes. We need to look at each individual person on a case by case basis. An Alpha could easily be a murderer or a politician, a Beta could be a doctor….or a Wolf. An Omega could be a thief or a soldier or a businessman. Saying that all Omegas are rebelling and we need to control them isn’t the proper way to deal with this. And that is what General Adams realized with this case, and that’s why he’s treating all Alphas, Betas, and Omegas as potential criminals. Because we as the military of Dracus understand that anyone can be whoever they want to be, whether positively or negatively.”

Kit swallowed and loosened his grip, his heart slowing down as his body began to relax. He knew Colt would answer the reporter perfectly and he did. 

“He nailed it,” Michael observed, nodding approvingly. 

“You agree with him?” Kit asked cautiously. 

Michael turned to look at him squarely and Kit licked his lips nervously. They both knew there was more to the question but Michael didn’t realize how much. 

“Of course. I told you before. To me, gender doesn’t matter. It’s all about the person. Otherwise I wouldn’t be an Alpha Hawk.”

He stared into Kit’s eyes for a few more seconds before he turned his attention back to the TV. Kit exhaled the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and tried to focus on the rest of the interview but couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking of the way Michael stared into his eyes, as if he was trying to burn is intentions into him. The worse part, Kit couldn’t bring himself to look away. Just like yesterday when Michael held his hand and kissed him. He hadn’t known how to respond, and part of him just wanted to accept it. But he shouldn’t. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. And the reasons. Which were good reasons. Even if he couldn’t remember them right now. 

They all watched the rest of the interview in silence, the people around them occasionally whispering to each other. After another forty-five minutes the interview ended and someone switched off the TV. 

“Well, that’s that,” Joe said, leaned back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head. “It’s going to get even more interesting from here on out.”

“I think we’re up to the challenge,” Michael quipped, smiling broadly and Joe and Henry chuckled back. 

Kit was about to respond when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Colt sent him a message, asking to see him in his office. He must have sent it just as the interview ended.

“I have to go,” Kit said as he got out of his chair.

“Where to?” Joe asked.

“Colt wants to see me.”

“Weird. Well, good luck.”

Kit nodded in farewell and left. Colt must have gotten stuck with the reporters in the main building since Kit beat him to his office. He sat on one of the couches, drumming his fingers nervously on the arm rest until Colt showed up twenty minutes later.

“Sorry,” Colt said as he entered the room. “The reporters just wouldn’t let us go. We finally managed to shake them off and they’re now being escorted off the base.”

“Good job during the interview. You and Nick handled it really well.”

Colt smiled as he sat across from him. “Yup. I was worried about some of their questions but we did pretty good I think.”

“You did,” Kit replied firmly. “Especially when they asked if Omegas needed to be controlled more, like they’re a bunch of feral animals that need to be restrained.” He winced inwardly as he realized his tone was more venomous than he wanted. He couldn’t help picturing Flynn though, restrained to the bed while he writhed from his heat. They didn’t know. If they did they wouldn’t talk about crap like that so lightly.

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you,” Colt said, his tone becoming serious and Kit felt hairs rise on the back of his neck. 

“While rude, that reporter is channeling some of the fear in Heracles. They’re not used to strong Betas and Omegas. Having me there was enough of a shock. But the material itself and the ramifications of criminal Omegas is huge. There will be people who will feel scared and nervous around Omegas after this.”

Kit swallowed, his hands clenched as he nodded. He knew Colt was right, but it hurt to hear it anyway.

“I meant it when I told them an Omega could be normal, a criminal, or a soldier. I want people here to understand that gender doesn’t matter. It’s the person. Which is why I wanted to ask you if you wanted to step forward and tell people the truth about yourself.”

Kit froze, replaying Colt’s words in his mind, doubting he’d heard him correctly. He looked closely at Colt’s face, but his expression hadn't changed. That familiar ringing sound was back and Kit tried to stop himself from going into a full blown panic. He must have misunderstood. Colt wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying.

“Based on the look of sheer terror on your face I’ll put you out of your misery. I know you're an Omega.”

Kit felt like his brain had exploded. He couldn't breath, he couldn’t think. He tried to focus his vision on Colt but he seemed to be at the end of a fuzzy, distorted tunnel. He couldn’t feel his hands, his feet, or even his mouth. Was he talking? Was he even breathing? Suddenly, he realized he wasn’t breathing and he pried his lips open and tried to take in a hug gulp of air….and couldn’t. His eyes widened and he began to panic even more, clutching his throat as he fought to draw in some desperately needed oxygen. 

He felt someone put their arm around his shoulders and something was pushed against his mouth and nose and oxygen flowed into him. He took several long, deep breaths and his vision began to clear. He sat there for several moments, breathing deeply while Colt held the oxygen mask in front of him. When he felt he could breath on his own he waved to Colt and the Beta removed the mask, went back around the table and sat in his seat again.

“Well, that could have been worse,” Colt commented, smiling comfortingly.

“How did you know?” Kit asked, his voice shaking.

“I suspected it when I worked with you for the first time, remember when we did that trust exercise? You’re pretty small for a Beta. I didn’t suspect you were an Omega but I felt something was off. When we worked together during the final test I began to suspect it. It was the way you spoke and held yourself. It wasn’t anything obvious and you shouldn’t worry about it. I’m just a bit more detail oriented than most people. When you got assigned to my team I ...well...ran a test on some of your sweat samples when you left your clothes in the laundry basket in the gym.”

“I should have known you’d run a test. Of course you would.”

“I had to know who was on my team. And I’m guessing Flynn and Damon know. Flynn is the only one I know who is as perceptive as I am and wants to know everything about his little ducklings, and Damon is the only one he’d trust to run a test on you since I can’t imagine you actually telling Flynn anything.”

Kit chuckled a bit hysterically. It wasn’t funny. It really really wasn’t. But he couldn’t help it. 

“So you've known for almost a year. And didn’t say anything. To anyone.”

“I figured it was no one’s business. If Flynn approved of you being here then you had your reasons and weren’t really breaking the law. Except falsifying your record as a Beta. Which in the grand scheme of things is not too big a deal compared to killing someone or stealing. I can see why you’d hide your Omega status and I don’t blame you for it. You are the best soldier I could have asked for and I would hate to imagine not having you on my team.”

Kit felt tears form in his eyes at Colt’s words and brushed them away impatiently. Now was not the time to get all Omega. “So why are you telling me you know now? What do you want from me?”

“It’s not that I want anything,” Colt said cautiously. “It’s that I want to give you an opportunity. Right now Heracles is reeling from the fact that Omegas aren’t easily controlled and subservient as they thought. If you want to make a statement, to be taken seriously as an Omega Hawk, now would be the time. To show everyone, especially those who think Omegas who rebel can only become criminals, that there is more to Omegas than they know. If you want to do this, I’ll talk to General Adams and we can help you with the whole falsifying data thing. Maybe a couple of months off duty without pay or something. If you want. I won’t force you. Just give it some thought and let me know. The sooner the better.”

Kit wanted to say no, tell Colt it wasn’t possible. After all, he’d spent his whole life denying his Omega nature and working hard to become a Beta. He’d lied to so many people, including Michael. How would everyone react if they found out the truth? Would they forgive him? Would Michael just see him as an Omega he can mate and tame? It was all too complicated. He opened his mouth, ready to turn Colt down but stopped when he saw the earnest expression on his face. If he said yes, Colt could go all out to help him and support him. He believed that. Colt was taking a huge risk and Kit couldn’t just turn him down. 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

Damon took a deep breath before he opened the doors to the infirmary on the base. It was his first day back and he knew people would be confused to see him. Not everyone knew he was temporarily transferred back. Sure enough, as soon as the nurses at the reception saw him they gasped and their eyes widened.

“Dr. Flint! You're back,” one of the female Omega nurses chirped.

“You didn’t tell us you were coming back,” another said happily.

Damon just smiled and nodded as all the nurses surrounded him, thrilled to see him again.

“OK, everyone back to work,” Lianne, one of the Beta doctors said as she made her way through the crowd. “Yes Flint is back but only for a few months then he has to go back. So don’t smother him. And get the charts ready for today.”

Reluctantly, the nurses got back to work and Damon sighed with relief.

“Thanks Lianne, I never know how to handle them when they all come at me like that.”

“You don’t know how to handle crowds period,” Lianne said, smiling. 

Damon felt a wave of nostalgia. He had worked with Lianne for two years before his transfer and she was as hard working and serious as he was. They always got along well because of it. He looked past her to the rest of the reception area, taking in the familiar setting. 

“Nothing much has changed in the last year.” 

“Not really. No reason to change what’s already good. I assigned Oliver as your nurse again. Figured you’d be more comfortable having him than someone new.”

“Thanks Lianne. I owe you one.”

“No problem.”

“No, I mean it. My transfer wouldn’t have gone through if it weren’t for you. If you hadn’t told the higher ups that you needed my expertise and to teach the Heracles base about those viruses I discovered in Corna, I wouldn’t have been able to come back. So thanks.”

Lianne smiled warmly as they stood outside Damon’s office. “Like I said, no problem. Good luck on your first day back. Let me know if you need anything.” With a casual wave, Lianne walked down the hall to her own office. He picked the right person to help him with his transfer. Lianne was the only one firm and professional enough to pull the right strings and say the right words...and not ask Damon any awkward questions like why he wanted to come back. He didn’t trust his other coworkers not to be as nosy. 

Damon turned to enter his office and saw that someone had already returned his name plate to the door. He ran his hands over it lightly. As much as he needed to get away from Heracles, there was something nice about the familiarity of being back on the base. 

That was the last thought he had before Oliver came in and gave him a bunch of files and he saw one patient after the other. He did get occasional breaks between patients but they kept on coming. Next thing he knew, it was lunch time and he could finally catch a break. It wasn’t as busy as Corna and the cases were simpler so he didn’t feel as tired. But he also wasn’t as satisfied. In Corna he helped refugees, people with poor healthcare and severe injuries. Here, the worse he’d get were the occasional laser gun wounds. 

He got up and stretched his arms, trying to decide if he should go look for Flynn and invite him to lunch when his door swung open. “Oliver, I’m going to -” Damon froze as he saw Kit enter the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He tried to muster up a smile of greeting but the look of absolute disgust and anger on the Omega’s face made him think it wouldn’t be the best idea.

“You have a lot of nerve coming back here,” Kit sneered, stopping in front of Damon’s desk.

“Nice to see you Kit,” Damon tried to keep his tone light but the Omega’s aggressive expression didn’t change one bit. 

“Why are you here Damon?”

Damon sighed and scratched his head before he removed his reading glasses, placing them carefully on his desk. “Sit down Kit.”

Damon sat in his chair and waited a few seconds until Kit finally sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. 

“Did Flynn tell you I was back?”

“No, Flynn didn’t say anything. One of the Wolves came to you this morning and was telling everyone how you were back. I couldn’t believe it and had to come see it for myself. So, why are you back?”

“Because I love Flynn,” Damon stated, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the nonplussed expression on Kit’s face. It felt good to get one over the difficult Omega.

“So...you admit it. You love Flynn.” 

“Yes, I do.”

Damon waited for Kit to say more but the Omega didn’t seem to know how to proceed. He probably figured he’d come in, yell at Damon a bit, threaten him and leave. A confession was the last thing he expected.

“I still don’t think we can be together in Heracles.” Kit opened his mouth and before he could interrupt him Damon rushed on, explaining how life and marriage works in Corna. He tried to add as many details of the freedom and relaxation people living there had, knowing he needed Kit on his side if he was going to convince Flynn.

“So, I decided to ask Flynn to come with me and we’d get married there.”

“So your solution is to take him away from Heracles, from his job and his family, and everything he knows, and live in another city.”

“I won’t take him anywhere,” Damon protested. “It’s his decision. I’m giving him the option. And you and I both know he’s not happy here. He can’t be himself and relax. But he can in Corna.”

“And you know this because you’re his ‘best friend’ and know him best.”

“Yes. But also, because I’m desperate.” Damon paused and cleared his throat. Now that he was getting to the emotional part it was harder to explain, especially to a third party. “I rejected Flynn before but it wasn’t because I didn’t love him. I felt that, I knew that, it would be impossible for us here, especially with his family the way they are. But I love Flynn. Always have, always will. I want to be with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Kit stared at Damon assessingly and he tried not to squirm in his chair. The soldier would just see it as a sign of weakness. 

“You destroyed him you know, when you left. He was completely devastated.”

Damon swallowed and nodded, “I know.”

“Looks like you were pretty torn up too. You look like hell.”

Damon chuckled, running a hand through his hair which really needed a haircut. “People keep telling me that. I’m afraid I didn't handle this separation very well either.”

“He's with Melissa now,” Kit stated bluntly. Again, just like when Flynn told him, Damon felt like he’d been punched in the gut and nodded. 

“I know. I didn’t expect him to stay here, pining for me. And I know I should just walk away. But I did that, twice. And it killed me. I want to try this time, I want to be the one who fights for us. I owe Flynn that much.”

Damon sat frozen in his chair, waiting to see how Kit would react. His face remained expressionless and Damon was beginning to think he’d never get through to the Omega when Kit suddenly stood up and began walking towards the doors. 

“Oh, by the way,” he said, his hand on the door knob. “Flynn used restraints instead of drugs during his heat. He said you told him how bad the side effects are and he didn’t want to put himself in that position.” Before Damon could thank him or ask him anything Kit walked out, closing the door behind him.

Damon felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he sank into his chair, his head tipped back. Flynn hadn’t used the drugs. He’d listened to Damon and stayed away from them. One of Damon’s greatest fears when he left was that Flynn would use them and he couldn’t stop having nightmares of Flynn, his skin pale, his body thin beyond recognition, his heats out of control, bones atrophying, and his memory falling apart due to the suppressants. He wasn’t kidding when he told him they would cause more harm than good. 

Kit’s information also revealed two other important facts. One, if Flynn was relying on the restraints, then he still hadn’t slept with Melissa during his heat. Which meant that their relationship hadn’t progressed to that point, meaning there was hope for Damon. Second, Kit was smart enough to know what Damon would conclude from this, and in his own subtle way was lending him his support. He didn’t kid himself into believing that the Omega was completely on his side. If he thought Damon would hurt Flynn again he’d kick his ass all the way back to Corna. But for now, he had a potential ally. 

Now, to go see Flynn. Drawing a deep breath, he steeled himself and walked to the admin building and Flynn’s office. Katy, Flynn’s secretary’s, eyes lit up when she saw him and Damon smiled warmly.

“Damon! I heard you were back! I’m guessing you want to see Flynn. He’s free right now. Go ahead.”

“Thanks Katy.” Nick strode behind her desk, lifted his hand and knocked on Flynn’s door before he turned the door knob. 

Flynn looked up, not even surprised when Damon walked into his office. 

“You should have called. I’m busy,” he said, his eyes flicking back to the paperwork on his desk.

“Katy said you were free.”

“Katy should know to buzz me first.”

“She never had to before. She probably thought it was OK.” 

Flynn imagined telling the sweet and eager to please Katy not to led Damon into his office and the gossip that would ensue from that and rolled his eyes. Not worth it. He shuffled his papers, trying to focus on the sheet in front of him, anything to distract him and calm him while he talked to Damon. He’d already taken another two pills this morning. He didn’t want to take anymore. Which meant he had to remain calm. 

“What do you want Damon?” 

“I wanted to invite you for lunch,” the Beta said, his tone a bit too cheerful. Good, he was nervous. He should be.

“I told you, I’m busy.” 

When Damon didn’t respond Flynn finally looked up and swallowed. Not good. Damon was looking at him the same way he did when he was staring into a microscope. He had spotted something wrong and was trying to figure out what the problem was. And right now, that problem was Flynn.

“Are you OK?” he asked and Flynn’s hand spasmed for a second.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine. You don’t sound like yourself actually. I can’t put my finger on it though.”

He’ll figure it out! No one else had noticed. He’d done so well at hiding it until now. He pretended to be his happy go lucky self and everyone believed it, including Kit. But Damon could see it. He’d know! Blinking rapidly, Flynn slowly lowered the form he wasn’t reading and looked up at Damon.

“I’m fine. I just don’t want you here. Understand?”

Flynn’s heart pounded as Damon continued to stare at him, that speculative look on his face. He wanted to lick his lips but fought the urge. The key was to remain the same, impassive, cold, and unyielding. Eventually Damon will just think he was angry and didn’t have a chance and...leave...again.

Flynn swallowed and looked away, unable to look at his best friend anymore. It was happening again. He was bending, starting to care. Starting to hope. He had to stop. He had to stop. 

“I’m sorry I took you away from your work,” Damon finally said, his tone soft.

Flynn didn’t move, his hands curled and his gaze glued to his desk. Just go, please just go. 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

Flynn heard the door close after Damon and sat there, his head bent as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much packed into one chapter. The press conference along with how Heracles is dealing with the aftermath of the Omega robbers revelation, Colt knows Kit's secret (how much did you guys freak out about that ;)), a great Damon and Kit moment where we get to see the good old Damon. I really missed him :(. But my poor baby Flynn. I just want to give him a hug. 
> 
> I have good mixed with bad news for you guys. I'm going on a work retreat thing starting on Monday and won't have access to Wifi on Tuesday to update. So...I'll be posting the next chapter on Sunday instead! Yayy, you get the next chapter earlier...but will have to wait longer until Friday. The next chapters are going to be great guys. I have soo many surprises in store!! 
> 
> Up next, Cotnick and Flemon. Yup, you heard me, more Flemon! Now that Damon is back we'll see them more often. I really did miss them together. And..the new case. Get ready guys, like I said to Chocolate before, the new case is wayyy more intense.


	35. Chapter 35

Nick watched as his team scaled the final wall of the obstacle course, blowing the whistle when they dashed across the finish line and adding their new records onto the chart on his electronic tablet.

“Alright guys, good job. You broke your record. Now hit the showers and do your individual training in the gym after lunch.”

His team saluted him before they turned around and walked off the field, heading to their apartment building on the other side of the base. Nick hid his surprise as they once again did as he asked without sneering, rolling their eyes, or making snide comments when they thought he was out of hearing. After they wrapped up the robbery case a month ago things had changed with his team. They seemed to listen to him more and were even...respectful. It was all so weird and Nick couldn’t figure out what happened. Was it because he got promoted? 

Nick shook his head and started heading back to his office when he heard someone calling out his name. 

“Captain Chambers sir!”

Nick turned around, still not completely used to the new title and this time, he couldn’t hide his astonishment when Steve came running over towards him. 

“You wanted to talk to me Steve?”

“Yes sir,” the Hawk panted. Nick didn’t blame him. He’d just completed a thirty minute obstacle course and run back to talk to him. “We haven’t talked since that day I followed the Carleston servant to that shelter and you told me not to tell anyone about it.”

Nick clenched his tablet tighter. What did Steve mean by that? Was he going to threaten him? He thought he’d made himself clear when he told Steve to pretend that the Omega never even left the house that day.

“And?”

“Well, I just wanted you to know that I kept my promise. You didn’t ask again but I just wanted to assure you that I’ve kept my mouth shut. And I will continue to do so. I haven’t told anyone, not even Kyle. I swear.”

Nick relaxed slightly, noting Steve’s determined expression. “Well, thanks for letting me know.”

“And,” Steve said his voice rising slightly as he stopped Nick just as he was turning back around. “I wanted you to know that...that...we don’t...not..like you anymore.”

Nick tried to make sense of Steve’s stumbling words, but it just didn’t make sense. Why couldn’t people just spit it out? “You’re going to have to run that by me again.”

The Beta blushed and Nick raised his eyebrows. What was wrong with him? 

“I just wanted to say. I know we’ve been giving you a hard time and all. But we don’t feel like that anymore. What you did for the shelter, and how much you take care of us, made me and the guys realize that...well...you’re someone we can respect and follow. No matter what. We all came to the decision on our own and in our own way but we all agreed to it.”

Nick felt a lump form in his throat and realized the Beta was staring at him. Apparently, he had to say something. He cleared his throat and patted Steve lightly on the shoulder. “Well, thanks for telling me. I appreciate it. And I’ll continue doing my best to guide you guys and protect you to the best of my ability.”

Then, Steve did something even more surprising. He smiled, actually smiled at him! No one had ever smiled at him before except Colt and Connor. “We know sir. That’s why we’re working so hard.”

Feeling awkward, Nick nodded and pointed his tablet towards the back of the base. “You should go shower and eat quickly.”

Steve nodded, saluted him again and ran off. His mind going a thousand miles a second Nick started walking to his office again. They trusted him? Really? And respected him? Had he finally gotten through to them? How? He hadn’t done anything differently. Sure Steve knew what he’d done for the shelter and the risks he took by lying, but the others didn’t. And he trusted Steve’s word that he hadn’t told them. So why had they changed their minds? And what did this mean for them from now on? 

He couldn’t wait till he could talk to Colt about all this but all thoughts flew from his mind when he opened the door to their office and saw the last people he expected...Colin and Aaron. 

After his promotion Aaron had come by to congratulate him. A few of the Wolves did as well. But just a few. Most couldn’t get over their jealousy and anger at his and Colt’s quick promotions and their new authorization to step into any case. Colin was one of the ones who chose not to. So far they’ve managed to avoid crossing paths by booking the gyms at really different times and his office was across the building. So why was he here? Now?

“Hey,” Aaron said, looking at him over his shoulder from where the three of them stood, looking at the board. 

“Hey,” Nick replied casually. No need to let them know how shocked he was. They were acting pretty normal too. 

“Aaron and Colin have a robbery case at a hotel they got stuck on and asked us to take a quick look at it,” Colt explained, his eyes glued to the case information he was flipping through on the computerized board.

Nick eyed Colin who refused to turn and look at him or acknowledge his presence at all. Well, suit himself. 

“Let’s see what we’ve got.” Nick placed his tablet on his desk and walked over to the board, running his eyes quickly over the information.

“You guys did a thorough job,” he commented mildly. 

Colin snorted and Nick waited for him to make a scathing comment, but Colin held his tongue. Wow, he was impressed. Colin was a typical Alpha in many ways, believing he could say what he wanted when he wanted. Holding himself back was probably killing him. But if he was going to be ‘polite’ then so was Nick. Even though he still wanted to punch him again for insulting Colt. 

“Looks like the Beta managers who were fired recently are the best suspects. But I can see why you got stuck. They all have alibis,” Colt said.

Aaron sighed, “Yeah we checked them over so many times but there’s no way they could have committed the robberies.”

“So your next obvious suspects would be the Omega maids,” Nick replied.

He saw Aaron and Colin stiffen and wasn’t surprised. It was tough for them, for everyone, to start thinking of Omegas as potential criminals. 

“We thought of that. But...we’re not sure how to do it,” Aaron confessed.

Nick almost snorted derisively but held himself back, recalling that Aaron was close to his Omega mother and brother. Of course he’d be weirded out by this. Omegas were supposed to be treated delicately, protected. It was ingrained in all Alphas whether they chose to follow that instinct or not. Actually following an Omega, questioning them, invading their privacy, was something that was incredibly hard for a straight laced Alpha like Aaron to do. 

“I get it,” Nick said, his voice reassuring. “It’s not an easy thing to do. I would suggest you start by looking at their files and their backgrounds. See who has more of a motive financially. Maybe one of them even filed a complaint and has a grudge. Or been fired. You can start with that. That should help you narrow down the suspects before you have to actually go question them and stuff.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said, his expression still troubled but slightly relieved. “We’ll try that. And if they’re clean?”

“Then I recommend you look at some of the more frequent guests,” Colt replied, switching off the board. “It’s clearly an inside job. Someone who has easy access.”

“Yes, we concluded that as well. Well thanks for the help guys.” Aaron nodded and walked to the doorway, Colin following behind him silently. 

‘Anytime,” Nick replied. Colin froze and Nick braced his feet. This was it. It was going to happen now. But a second later Colin walked out the door, closing it behind him.

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Colt observed, smiling tauntingly at Nick’s fighting stance. “What were you gonna do if he said something? Hurl yourself at him? Because that went so well last time.”

“Shut up,” Nick mumbled, walking over to his desk. “Did he look at you or say anything?”

“Nope. Aaron did all the talking. He’s probably the one who convinced Colin to come see us. I was as surprised as you were. But I like to see it as a positive sign. If Colin can bend a bit then change is possible.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath though. I overheard some Wolves the other day saying they’d rather their case went up in flames than come talk to shit Alpha wannabes like us.”

“I’m not surprised. We knew, and so did Simms and Adams, that this wouldn’t be easy and some may resist it. And we can’t force people to come to us. I just hope their cases don’t get so derailed that Simms or someone else has to forcibly assign us to the case. The Alphas would realllly hate that. And we’re not out to make more enemies than we already have. There’s no point to all this of all the Alphas hate us.”

Nick watched Colt, his Beta, click buttons on his laptop and wanted to hug him. He found himself wanting to do that often lately. He didn’t know why, he just did. But it would be totally weird and random and not really the time if he did it now. Or could he? He was still debating it when he saw Colt’s expression change. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and Nick panicked.

“What is it?” Was it something to do with their teams? Their jobs? His parents? It must have been something huge for Colt to react like that.

“It’s here!” Colt said in a hushed voice.

“What’s here?” Nick asked cautiously as he walked over to Colt’s desk.

“Our first murder case,” Colt whispered. 

“You serious?” Nick barked, unable to believe they’d finally gotten a murder case after only a year on the force. Murders were a big deal, right up there with counter terrorism and drug cases. So far, they’d lent out their Hawks to other Wolves who needed the manpower to arrest a ring of criminals, but they’d never taken the lead on their own. This was huge!

“It’s being passed to us actually. From Kendrik and Shaw. As part of our new position.” Kendrik and Shaw had been Wolves for almost ten years and one of the ones who grudgingly congratulated them. Nick’s mind was still reeling from that shock when Colt spoke again, his voice normal now and his tone got stronger as he outlined the details of the case. “It’s a series of murders. The victims are all Omegas and there are signs they were confined, raped, and possibly tortured before they were killed. There have been three victims in the last year and a half and after lots of investigating Kendrick and Shaw were stuck. So they passed it on to us, to see if they missed something.”

“Meaning, they were only focusing on Alphas and now they’re wondering if it could be Betas or Omegas.” 

“Exactly. If it is, it’s going to be another high profile case. You in?”

Colt smiled excitedly and Nick grinned back. “You bet!” 

“Right, let’s get started. They emailed you the files as well so let’s pull up the big board and get cracking.”

 

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” Melissa asked, her tone full of concern.

Flynn forced himself to smile brightly, ignoring the spasm of pain in his stomach. “I told you I’m fine. I think it’s just something I ate.”

“You look really pale.” Melissa placed her hand on his forehead and Flynn flinched at the contact.

“I just need to rest.”

“Is it because of Damon?” Melissa asked bluntly.

Flynn wanted to protest that he had nothing to do with Damon anymore but they both knew better. It hadn’t taken Damon long to visit Melissa and let her know his intentions. Flynn didn’t know how that conversation went but her behaviour towards him hadn’t changed. He’d tried talking to her about it a few times but she’d only smiled and said ‘Let’s see how this goes.’ It really wasn’t fair of him and Damon to put her in the middle like this, especially after how well she treated him.

So Flynn had done his best to avoid the Beta as much as he could. Whenever he came over during lunch Flynn would tell him he was busy. Then Damon started bringing food for both of them, forcing Flynn to eat because he looked pale and skinny. Flynn didn’t think he looked that sick but Damon claimed he did. So Flynn started to eat with him. It wasn’t because Damon looked so skinny and probably wouldn’t eat on his own. That had nothing to do with it. 

Damon had tried to spend time with him after work but Flynn had been firm about that. And Damon got the message, for about a week. Then he started dragging Flynn off to the movie theater and so many bakeries Flynn was surprised Damon hadn’t thrown up from the amount of sugar he’d eaten the last three weeks. 

He’d never seen this side of Damon before and he didn’t know how to handle it. He was used to the calm and passive Damon who just went along with whatever Flynn wanted. This new Damon was kinda pushy, determined, and a bit of a chatterbox truth be told. It was kind of annoying really. Yeah, annoying, that’s the right word. Not endearing or flattering. Annoying. 

“We’re here,” Melissa said as she pulled over in front of his building. “You sure you don’t want me to come inside?”

“I’ll be fine,” Flynn repeated, smiling to show how fine he was. “I’ll call you tomorrow. And I’m sorry for ruining our date tonight after you cleared your schedule for it.”

“Please don’t apologize. I can’t drag you off to dinner when you aren’t feeling well. Just rest up. OK?”

Flynn nodded and got out of the car, walking slowly through the front doors of his building. Once he was in the elevator and knew Melissa couldn’t see him he leaned against the elevator wall, his breathing a bit shallow. He hadn’t started to feel sick until yesterday. He was feeling fine until then. Perfect even. He was able to remain impassive and cold towards Damon, his emotions suppressed and controlled with the extra doses he’d been taking. He’d been fine. So what the hell happened? 

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and Flynn staggered forward. A shower. That’s what he needed. Maybe a cup of tea. He almost reached his apartment door when he saw the last person he wanted to see. 

“What are you doing here?” he rasped.

Damon took one look at him and stepped forward, putting his arm around his shoulders to support him. “Let’s get you inside.” 

Flynn wanted to argue with him but he really did need someone to prop him up so he simply laid his hand on the fingerprint scanner and let Damon lead him into the apartment. He laid him down on the bed then went into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water. 

“You didn’t have to go far. There’s a bunch of stuff in the fridge over there.” Flynn pointed and Damon opened the fridge, wordlessly reaching in and grabbing a cold towel which he laid on Flynn’s forehead. He sighed at how good the cold cloth felt on his slightly heated skin. 

“Here.”

Flynn opened his eyes then lifted his head up slightly, taking a long sip of water from the bottle Damon held. 

“Thanks.”

“It’s not your heat. It doesn’t look like a heat. So what is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Flynn replied. 

He expected Damon to argue so when he didn’t respond Flynn couldn’t help looking at him. He could see Damon’s mind spinning, fully in doctor mode as he was trying to put all the clues together and felt a slight twinge of panic. There was a reason Damon was so good at his job, and it wouldn’t take long for him to figure out what was wrong with him. He needed to think. To focus. But he wasn’t feeling too good and the pills’ effects were fading. He was starting to get worked up. Not a good sign.

“You should go. I’m fine, just need to sleep.” Flynn smiled winningly, hoping Damon would take the hint and just leave. Instead, Damon just frowned at him, and Flynn could see him putting the clues together. That’s the last thing he wanted. 

“Really. I’m fine. And you have a long day tomorrow. I heard you’re giving a lecture on that Priya virus you found. You should go prep for it.”

Damon titled his head slightly, studying him and Flynn swallowed. He felt his hands begin to sweat and his heart pound. Really not a good sign.

“You’re taking something,” Damon accused.

“What? No!” 

“Don’t bother lying. I can see the signs. Your body is going into overdose. Your pupils are dilated, your skinny is clammy and pale, you have shortness of breath. Only question is what pill have you been taking so much that you’re like this.”

“I told you I’m not taking anything,” Flynn knew he was practically yelling but he couldn’t help it. He was starting to really freak out now. He didn’t want Damon to know. Of all people, Damon was the last person. 

“You’ve been so cold to me lately. And I’ve been asking around the base. People said you’ve been extra cheerful the last year. Unnaturally cheerful. Expect for a couple of people who saw you looking zoned out near the hospital.”

“I was not zoned out!” 

“Hmm,” Damon picked up Flynn’s hand, placing his thumb on the beating vein in his wrist. Flynn could hear the blood pounding in his body and tried to keep it down. Could he do that? How do you keep the volume of your blood down? He didn’t know if it was possible but he had to do it. 

“I just haven’t been feeling great. But I’m not taking any pills.”

“I told you, I can see the signs, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying! I’m not taking any pills! Why would I huh? Why would I take some stupid pills?”

Suddenly, Damon’s expression changed and his eyes widened and Flynn knew it was over. Damon knew. He felt something, he put the pieces together and he knew. Instinctively, Flynn leaped for his nightstand drawer but Damon beat him to it. 

“No!” Flynn screamed but it was too late. Damon was already holding the bottle of green anti-anxiety medication in his hand. 

Flynn lay there panting, trying to figure out what to say and what to feel but he couldn’t. He hadn’t been able to for almost a year. The pills were pretty strong, strong enough to suppress all of the big emotions and keep his thoughts steady. It was the only way he could sleep. The only way he could get through each day. The only way he could leave his bed in the morning without falling apart. 

“How long have you been taking these?” Damon asked, his tone neutral. 

Flynn looked at his face, trying to figure out what Damon was thinking, but his expression was so blank and Flynn’s senses so dulled he couldn’t figure it out. 

“A while.”

“How long Flynn?” 

Licking his lips, Flynn answered, his voice shaking. “I started a month after you left.”

Damon swore, the first time Flynn heard him do so in his life. 

“What idiotic doctor would give you this for a whole year?” 

“One that doesn’t ask questions as long as he gets paid.”

Damon sneered as he turned the bottle around, scanning it for the doctor’s name, growling when he couldn’t find it. “I’m going to report him. This medication is too strong. It’s designed for PTSD Alphas, not Omegas. And not for long term. No wonder you’ve been zoning out and acting weird. I knew you were controlling your feelings but I couldn’t figure out how. I told you the risk of taking drugs! I told you they’re dangerous! You didn’t use the heat suppressant so why were you using these Flynn? Why?”

If he hadn’t been taking the pills and his emotions so out of whack, he may have shouted back at Damon. But right now, he couldn’t figure out how he felt and what he wanted to say. So he went with honesty. “Because I couldn’t handle it without you,” he said softly. “I tried Damon. I really did. I didn’t use the heat suppressants and I was trying to talk to people. And Kit was trying to visit me at least once a day. But it wasn’t working. I couldn’t sleep or eat. I kept crying in my office and having little panic attacks. I even... I even kept falling into stress heats, and it wasn’t even time for my heats. So I went to a doctor I knew of who wouldn’t ask too many questions and he gave me that. And it worked. I wasn’t feeling sad or depressed anymore. I could talk to people. I could sleep. Even my heats went back to normal.” 

Damon looked down at him and Flynn didn’t know how to describe the emotions on his face. He looked sad and angry. Probably. 

Damon got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Flynn heard the toilet flush and knew Damon had gotten rid of the pills. He felt a spasm of panic but quickly suppressed it. He’d be fine. He could always get more. He heard Damon’s voice coming from the bathroom and realized he was on the phone. 

“Hi Katy. Flynn and I won’t be in for a while. He’s not feeling well and I need to stay with him. I don’t know for how long but it could be a while. I’ll let you know. Thanks.” 

Damon walked back into the room, his face resigned as he looked down at Flynn.

“We’re staying here. You’re going to go through some withdrawal symptoms. Depends on how your body handles it it could last a week or more.”

“Whatever,” Flynn said. Now that he didn’t need to fake his feelings he felt a bit better. “Doesn’t matter either way.”

With that, Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that when he woke up he’d be OK again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gut wrenching chapter for Flemon :( But rejoice! Damon knows about the pills since I don't plan on dragging out this problem. There's still more stuff to deal with in the future. And we all want the fluff back! 
> 
> Another yay for Nick who is finally accepted by his team because they realized how awesome he is and Cotnick got their first murder case! This serial killer was the first case I actually came up with and planned but since they were lowly Wolves they got stuck with robberies for a while. I'm psyched to finally start writing it. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the regular Friday update so you have a longer wait this time. BUT, it'll be allll about Mikit!   
> So look forward to it.


	36. Chapter 36

 

“So Flynn’s still not back yet?” Michael asked as he and Kit walked down the street, ignoring the crowds hustling to the different stores quickly before they closed.  Kit looked like he needed to get some fresh air so he’d suggested this outing, hoping to cheer him up. 

 

“No. I’m starting to really worry. He’s been gone for three days and every time I call to ask if I can go over Damon tells me not to.” 

 

“I’m sure Damon is helping him with whatever he needs. You could go visit though if you’re so worried.”

 

Michael saw Kit contemplating the thought then shook his head. “Nah. Damon has it under control.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow, surprised by how quickly the loyal and ready to spring into action Kit was willing to let someone else handle a problem. He was about to comment on it but then decided it might be better not to. It would only get Kit riled up, and he knew that what he had planned tonight would do that anyway. 

 

“Where are we going anyway?” Kit huffed, looking around the deserted street. 

 

“I told you it’s a surprise.”

 

“And I told you I hate surprises.” 

 

“And I told you you’ll like this one.”

 

Kit snorted and kicked a stray piece of concrete. “Doubt it.” 

 

Michael almost stumbled over, well, nothing as he realized Kit was actually pouting! Damn, he was cute. 

 

Turning his gaze forward, Michael tried to calm his nerves. No use getting cold feet now. He’s the one who decided to do this. After that kiss a month ago, Kit had taken a while to calm down and was a bit tense around him. So Michael had decided to back off for a bit but he wasn’t going to give up completely. Just a change in tactics.  They walked in silence for another ten minutes before Michael saw the green and red sign saying ‘Katy’s Garden’ and smiled, his heart beginning to slow down. 

 

“We’re here.”

 

Kit looked around, taking in the various stores around them, his face full of confusion. “Where’s here?”

 

Michael smiled and turned Kit so he was facing the store, which was across the street and two buildings over. “That one. ‘Katy’s Garden.’ It belongs to my grandpa.” Taking a deep breath, Michael said firmly. “I would like for you to meet him. If you want.”

 

Kit’s head whipped up and he stared at Michael in shock. Good, shock was fine. As long as he wasn’t-

 

“Are you crazy? Why would I want to meet your grandfather?” Kit exclaimed, his voice slightly panicked.

 

“Because I like you. And I think you like me back but you’re scared for some reason. So I have to win you over. And one way to win you over is to reveal everything about myself so you know me completely. Actually meeting my parents is a bit much but I think meeting my grandfather is a nice step. He’s a very important person to me and I know how important your grandpa is to you. I didn’t tell him we’re coming so if you really don’t want to meet him then we can just head back to the base. Or we can go and you can talk to him and get to know me and my family a bit better.”

 

Michael waited patiently as Kit struggled within himself, uncertain what he wanted to do. And it was a good sign. It meant that his feelings for Michael were starting to trump his fears. They stood there for a good five minutes, Michael waiting, Kit thinking, before the Beta took in a deep breath and nodded his head firmly. 

 

“I want to meet him.”

 

And Michael knew that they were taking a big step forward.

  
  


He still couldn’t believe he’d said yes, Kit thought as they walked across the street. But the temptation was too much to resist. Michael was giving him a window into his life, was actually introducing him to his family. This was just another sign that Michael really was chipping away at his defenses ...and Kit was letting him. 

 

“Gramps, I’m here!” Michael called out as they entered the store. 

 

Kit shuddered as the smells of thousands of flowers assaulted him. Omegas were always more susceptible to sweets, in the form of taste and smells. So while the flowers may have no effect on Betas and Alphas, it packed a punch for an Omega.  He schooled his features to hide his reaction to the smells. They were very alluring and nice once you got past the initial shock of it all.  

 

“Max!” the Alpha  smiled broadly as he stepped out from behind the counter and hugged Michael tightly, laughing and patting his back affectionately. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

 

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Michael replied, stepping back and Kit was finally able to get a good look at the Alpha. He was probably in his late sixties or early seventies based on his physique and hair. His blue eyes were full of life and he reminded Kit so much of his own grandpa he felt choked up. It wasn’t his looks. As a blonde Alpha and a brown haired Beta they looked incredibly different. But it was the way they carried themselves. The air around them. It was too nostalgic and Kit found himself walking forward, wanting to be enveloped in it as well. 

 

“And you must be Kit!” the Alpha said, stepping past Michael and sticking his hand out. “My grandson told me all about you. If he’s bringing someone to meet me then it has to be you.”

 

Numbly, Kit stuck out his hand and allowed the Alpha to shake it vigorously.

 

“Michael talked about me?”

 

“Sure. All the time.”

 

“Gramps,” Michael mumbled and Kit realized he was blushing. He was embarrassed! What the hell was going on? 

 

The Alpha chuckled as he patted Kit’s shoulder lightly. Kit almost grunted. Damn, for an old guy he still packed a lot of force. 

 

“Well since you’re here, I might as well take you out for dinner. I was just closing up.”

 

“We don’t want to put you out,” Kit protested. 

 

“Nonsense! It’s a special occasion. And a man’s gotta eat. Let me just get my wallet.”

 

Kit watched the Alpha head to the back of the store where his office was presumably located. His eyes roved over the setting, taking it all in. The buckets and boxes of flowers, the potted plants. It was all so colorful and calm and...soothing. 

 

“It’s a nice place,” Kit observed.

 

“You like it?” Michael asked. There was something about his tone that seemed off and when Kit looked at him he saw Michael staring at him intently. He realized that Michael really meant it. He wanted to know what Kit thought of the store. 

 

“Of course. The flowers and arrangements are beautiful. It has a homey feel to it. It’s a really nice place. I like it.” 

 

Michael exhaled with relief and smiled. “I’m glad you do. This place means a lot to my family. My mom and Gramps created it in honor of my grandmother who died almost thirty years ago. She owned a flower shop back in Argo and they couldn’t bear to live there after she died. But they didn’t want the store to disappear so they established it here. My dad actually met my mom when he was working at the store. When he married my dad, she offered to help expand the store, but mom and Gramps wanted to keep it a family business. My mom even used to work here part time after he got married and had us. I spent so many hours here, playing and reading and doing my homework while my Gramps and mom worked the store. I even helped out when I got older.”

 

“This place is really special to you. It’s like a second home” Kit wanted to kick himself. Of course it was special. That was plainly obvious.

 

“Yeah, it’s like a second home. Exactly.” Michael said softly, staring into Kit’s eyes and Kit couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

 

“Alright boys, I’m all set. What do you want to eat?” the Alpha’s voice broke into their moment and the two started, Kit looking away and staring at some plants. 

 

“How about that steak place you like?” Michael said.

 

“Sounds good. The food is fantastic. You’ll love it Kit.”

 

“Thanks ah…”

 

“Call me Michael,” the Alpha offered. 

 

Kit froze, staring between the two Alphas and they suddenly started to laugh.

 

“You didn’t tell him huh?” Michael, Gramps, said. It was too confusing.

 

“It kinda slipped my mind.” Michael confessed, scratching the side of his neck. “I told you I changed my name but I didn’t tell you when I did I took Gramps’s name. His name is Michael Kaden. My mom’s name is Andrew Kaden. I based my new name on theirs. Michael Andrews”

 

“We were both very honored when he told us,” Michael/Gramps said. 

 

It was a bit more than Kit was expecting and he didn’t know how he should react or what to say so he went with the logical concern first. “Um, it’s going to be confusing to call you both Michael I think.”

 

“True,” Michael/Gramps said. “You can just call me Gramps if you want. I think you’re too used to calling Max Michael to change it for one evening.”

 

He was starting to get a headache. “Sure. Let’s do that.”

 

Thirty minutes later they were ensconced in a booth at the pub, their steaks still sizzling as they were placed in front of them. 

 

“Nothing like a nice juicy steak,” Gramps said. 

 

“And I won’t tell mom,” Michael said. “You know how he’s been worried about your cholesterol.”

 

“My cholesterol is fine,” Gramps protested around a mouth full of steak. “Even the doctor said so. That son of mine is just a worry wart.”

 

Kit cut into his steak, eyeing the two as they bantered about Michael’s mother, his mind processing all the new information and insight he’d received into Michael’s family tonight. Not only was his mom originally just a gardner/shopkeeper and married into the rich Hastings’s empire, He was also over protective and sweet. His dad was tough but fair in how she raised her children...but spoiled her grandchildren rotten, saying her kids had to make sure the grandkids were properly disciplined, not her.  Michael clearly adored and admired his Gramps, and there appeared to be a jealous rivalry between both his grandfathers. Michael seemed to care for them both equally, but that didn’t stop the grandfathers from trying to get more attention from their children and grandchildren. 

 

“I can’t wait to call Maxie boy and tell him I got to meet Kit first. He’s going to go green with envy,” Gramps cackled.

 

Maxie boy. Michael’s other grandfather, the original Maximilian Hastings whom he was named after. Kit shook his head as he cut into his steak again.

 

Michael winced, “I really wish you wouldn’t do that. He’s still upset I get to visit you more than him.”

 

“Well who told him to move away to the middle of nowhere when he retired, leaving poor Penelope to run the entire business all by herself.”

 

“That’s not true and you know it. They all agreed it would be best if Grandfather left so dad could have the full confidence of the board. If Grandfather stayed, they would still look to him instead of dad.”

 

“Hmm. Grandfather. Like that’s a great name. It sounds so...dull and formal. So, yeah guess it suits him.”

 

Kit couldn’t hide how his eyes widened at Gramps’s comment. It all seemed so...so..

 

“I’m sorry for Gramps’s childish behaviour,” Michael said. “Despite their age, both my grandfathers can act like a bunch of five year olds sometimes.” 

 

“We are not childish,” Gramps protested. “We just...have a very healthy rivalry. It’s normal.”

 

“Sure. If you say so,” Michael replied mildly, taking a bite of his food. 

 

Turning his gaze to Kit, Gramps asked, “So Kit. Tell me about yourself. Michael said you grew up in a town outside the main city.”

 

Kit swallowed and almost choked on the mashed potatoes he’d just put in his mouth. The change in topic was so sudden and he couldn’t handle being the center of attention. 

 

“Umm, yes I did.”

 

“Your family must be very proud of you for joining the military.”

 

Kit saw Michael freeze then shift uncomfortably in his seat, probably worried that Kit’s feelings would be hurt or he’d feel uncertain. Strangely, seeing Michael so uncomfortable calmed Kit so he was able to answer.

 

“No actually they weren’t. They didn’t think it was right of me to leave and do something outside the town.”

 

Gramps shook his head. “It’s always difficult when you don’t have your family's support. Or something is standing in your way.”

 

“Gramps knows a bit about that,” Michael commented gently, looking at his grandpa with affection.

 

“The kid doesn’t want to hear about my struggles,” Gramps said. 

 

“I don’t mind. If you’re OK sharing it with me,” Kit assured him, curious and longing to find out everything he could about this fascinating Alpha. He was so interesting to listen to. Just like his own grandpa. 

 

“Well, my family is originally from Plutos. Like Heracles they had strict rules about Alphas, and Betas and Omegas and what jobs we could and couldn’t have. I wanted to be a cop. To my family, this was unacceptable. I was supposed to go into the family business. I tried to apply to the academy on my own, but was rejected flat out because of my gender. They didn’t want an Alpha mixing with the Betas and ruining the dynamics on the force. So I left. Packed up and went to Argo. I got into the academy and the force pretty smoothly. They don’t have any gender rules or restrictions there as you probably know. Met Katy, that was my wife, got married and had Andrew. Those were the best years of my life. It was a shame that I had to turn my back on my family and leave to do it, but I have no regrets.”

 

Kit swallowed and looked down at his food. The similarities between them were so well...similar...and completely unexpected. He’d assumed that only Omegas, and sometimes Betas, were restricted and held down by social rules. He never imagined that there were things Alphas couldn’t do.

 

“That’s why I wanted to become a Hawk actually,” Michael added and Kit couldn’t help looking at him, taking in his serious expression. “When they moved here, Gramps couldn’t be a cop, again. I wanted to work in the force or the military and chose the military because of the options it gave me. But also, to show people that Alphas can also be cops and soldiers and serve others. Not all Alphas want a high status career or be leaders.”

 

And just like that, Kit knew he really was in love with Michael. He had been able to keep his growing affection in check by convincing himself that Michael would never understand as an Alpha what it felt like to be restricted and held back, being told what you can and cannot do. But he did. It wasn’t exactly the same, but he understood it. He’d grown up seeing it with his poor mother marrying into a rich family and his Alpha grandfather who couldn’t have the career he wanted. He understood. And for that, Kit loved him. He loved his kindness, his spirit, his unwavering loyalty, his determination, his warm heart, his love and affection for his family. He loved him. He just didn’t know what to do about it. 

 

“Well this certainly was a heavy topic,” Gramps’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Why don’t you tell me about one of your missions instead. I may have been a botanist for thirty years, and I love it don’t get me wrong, but I really do miss the thrill of being out in the field.”

 

This didn’t surprise Kit. His grandpa was like that too. Both were retired. Both content with their lives. But there was still that restlessness, that energy. 

 

“Want to hear about a drug bust we had yesterday?” he asked.

 

Gramps’s eyes lit up. “That sounds perfect.”

  
  
  


“Well, you boys should be heading back. It’s getting late,” Gramps said two hours later as they stood in front of the restaurant. 

 

Michael felt over the moon. Not only had Kit agreed to meet his grandfather, but he actually had fun! He’d never seen Kit smile and laugh so much outside their training or when they competed. He really wished he could make him laugh like that all the time. He didn’t know if either man noticed how silent he was tonight, too engrossed in watching Kit looking so animated. His heart had swelled as his grandfather gave Kit some advice on how to improve his investigative skills , and Kit listened! Not that they really needed it. They were just the muscle. It was up to Colt to figure everything out. But Gramps didn’t see it that way and it was one of the reasons he had wanted Michael to be a cop instead of a Hawk. 

 

_ “Real cops use their mind and body. Hawks don’t use more than brute strength.” _

 

But when Michael pointed out how often cops got their cases pulled and passed to the Wolves he’d backed down, realizing what Michael was trying to accomplish. And just like his parents, he’d given his unwavering support, just as he always did. 

 

Michael watched as Kit and Gramps laughed over a joke and smiled. He wanted this. He wanted Kit to be a part of this. To be part of his warm family and be happy. And tonight was the first step in trying to get Kit to realize what kind of future they could have. Despite his hesitancy because he’s a Beta. He just knew his family wouldn’t care about that. All they’d care about is who Kit was as a person and he just knew they’d recognize his kind heart, his loyalty, spirit, determination, and strength. The qualities his family valued most. His grandpa was already drawn to him and he was a pretty tough judge of character. The biggest hurdle would be his dad, but she’d probably be impressed by how far Kit has come despite his status and admire and accept him for it. He knew he was getting ahead of himself but he couldn’t help it. And seeing how much Kit and his Gramps were getting along was making it harder for him not to imagine their future and his family’s acceptance. 

 

“Now you two get going. I have a phone call to make,” Gramps said, clapping Kit on the shoulder. 

 

Michael groaned. “Gramps, please don’t call Grandfather. Can’t you just let this one slide.”

 

‘No way! That jerk called me right after he went to Olivia’s recital, taunting me over how I missed it because I had to go get that shipment from Corna. This is payback.”

 

Sighing, Michael gave his grandpa a last hug. “Suit yourself. Just know I’m going to call him later too.”

 

“And you’ll get an earful over how you chose me over him.”

 

Michael blinked and stepped back. “Good point. He’s probably busy anyway.”

 

Gramps chuckled and gave Kit a big hug before the Beta knew what he was planning on doing. “You come and visit anytime. Got it?”

 

Kit smiled as he stepped back. “Yes sir.”

 

They both waved as they walked down the street, turning the corner and heading back to the base. 

 

“He really likes you,” Michael commented. He sounded cool. Like he didn’t care.

 

“Yeah. Which you knew would happen. Glad everything went according to plan?” Kit drawled, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

 

No point in hiding it then. He grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. “Well he is pretty awesome. And I knew he’d like you. You’re just his type.”

 

“And what is his type exactly?”

 

“Anyone who stands up for what they want. Who is nice and honest.”

 

He saw Kit flinch slightly. He always did that whenever the subject of honesty and lying came up. He didn’t know if Kit was aware of his little tell but Michael had been keeping tabs on it for a while. He never pushed, hoping the day will come when Kit tells him on his own. 

 

“Your grandpas don’t really seem to get along,” Kit commented, changing the subject. Not very subtly but Michael was willing to give it to him.

 

“Nah. It’s all show. Sure they get jealous and rib each other but they get along really well. They go on weekend fishing trips together almost every month. And they always stick together during family gatherings. I swear they talk to each other more than their own grandchildren.”

 

Kit smiled softly, “That sounds pretty nice actually. They became friends, not just in-laws.”

 

Michael grinned, once again grateful for the family he’d been blessed with. He knew not everyone was so lucky. Nick Chambers and Kit were good examples of that. 

 

He looked around, saw no one was around and slowly clasped Kit’s hand in his own. Kit didn’t startle this time but his hand was stiff in his. But he didn’t pull away. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Michael clasping Kit’s hand warmly while the Beta’s trembled slightly. 

 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Kit suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. He still didn’t remove his hand from Michael’s so he kept a hold of it, staring down at the Beta who had his head bent. 

 

“You don’t have to overthink it and force it,” Michael said, keeping his tone gentle. “I haven’t kissed you again for a reason. I don’t want to push you too much and I’m willing to wait until you sort out your feelings. But I also realize you don’t really know how to figure it out so I’m trying little things. Like this,” Michael squeezed Kit’s hand lightly.

 

Kit drew in a deep breath, his shoulders hunching slightly. “I’ve never dated or been in love before. Hell, I never liked anyone before. I don’t know how to do ...this. I don’t even know if I can.”

 

Michael stepped closer. “Kit, look at me.”

 

A few seconds later, Kit finally looked up at him and it was like a punch to the gut. His face was full of uncertainty, but there was also a trace of longing in there. He’d never shown him that expression before. 

 

“Do you like spending time with me?”

 

“Yes,” Kit whispered. 

 

“Do you like being with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you like it when I kiss you or hold your hand.”

 

Kit swallowed and Michael stayed still, uncertain if Kit would answer him or just punch him and walk away.

 

“I...don’t want to like it. I don’t want to feel like this.” Michael started as he realized Kit was actually crying! Oh shit! Should he hug him? But he just said he didn’t want to want to touch him. Ugh, this was too hard to figure out. He didn’t know what to do so he did what he usually did when his older Omega brother or mother got upset. Kit wasn’t an Omega but he was feeling emotional. 

 

He clasped both Kit’s hands in his own, leaned down until their faces were inches apart and stared into his eyes which were watery. “It’s going to be OK. I know it’s scary and new and you feel out of your depth. But you’re not alone. And you will get through it.”

 

Kit swallowed and nodded and Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He softly wrapped his arms around the short Beta, hugging him and stroking his hair gently. A few moments later he felt Kit wrap his arms around him and would have jumped from shock but if he did he’d scare the hesitant Beta. So they stood there for several moments, their touches comforting, reassuring each other of the other’s presence. 

 

“We should head back. It’s a long walk,” Kit said, his voice muffled against Michael’s chest. Michael released him slowly, looking down and seeing the Beta look up at him. They stared at each other for several moments. He told himself he shouldn’t but it was like he had no control over his body. Michael bent his head down, his lips hovering above Kit’s, waiting. The Beta closed his eyes and almost absently licked his lips. This was probably the most Kit was willing to do so Michael leaned down those last few centimeters, bringing their lips together. He ran his lips over Kit’s lightly. When he felt Kit puckering his lips he nipped it, almost playfully. Kit gasped slightly and Michael slid his tongue forward, running it across the inside of Kit’s lips. He was about to draw back, feeling this was as far as Kit was willing to go when Kit opened his mouth fully. Michael darted his tongue inside, wrapping his arms around the Beta so he could kiss him more deeply. They stood there for a few minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, their minds both blank as they lost themselves in the kiss. Michael could feel himself getting aroused and figured it would freak Kit out if he felt it and stepped back reluctantly. Cold air hit him where Kit’s body was. Except it wasn’t that cold. It just felt like it. 

 

He scanned Kit’s face, taking in his dazed look and puffy lips and wanted to kiss him again. Probably not the best idea. 

 

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

 

That seemed to wake Kit up a bit and he contemplated his answer. He always liked to think before he answered. Michael loved that. 

 

“No. I don’t,” Kit finally admitted, his voice hushed, as if he wasn’t completely willing to voice it aloud.

 

Smiling, Michael grasped Kit’s hand again and started heading back to the base. Tonight had gone according to plan...and way beyond any expectations he could have had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Mikit, pulling at my heartstrings. Looks like Kit is finally giving in. It's about time and oohh the possibilities!! I can't wait to write more about Michael's family! But that'll be a while I think. We still have to deal with the new case. 
> 
> Those of you who are reading 'The Fiery Red Camellia,' I imagine it was a nice surprise to see Michael/Gramps as a grandfather and great-grandfather now. Figures he's still awesome :) Surprisingly, I actually got all the pronouns right about Michael's parents on he first try. Looks like I'm getting the hang of it ;P
> 
> Up next, Cotnick and Flemon. The next chapter...is one of the best chapters yet and has become one of my favorites. It started off as 2400 and is almost 6000 words now! I kept adding to it and the more I added the more awesome it got. Look forward to Tuesday guys!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, Cotnick parts happen in the span of one day while Flemon parts are over 4 days.   
> Also, warning there's a bit of the graphic violence that made me add the the tag. Not tooo graphic but we do get some description of the bodies.

Damon wiped down Flynn's chest, trying to remain impassive as his best friend and love of his life spasmed with pain.

“Damon, I don’t feel good,” Flynn panted.

“I know bud. I know. But I can’t give you the pills. They made you sick.”

It had been five days since Flynn stopped taking the pills and it was definitely one of those cases where it gets worse before it gets better. At least, Damon hoped so. The first day Flynn had been as still as a rock, his mind elsewhere. Damon had seen patients get like that, their mind shut down and wandering. Sometimes it lasted hours and other times weeks. Luckily for Flynn, it only lasted a day. Then the pain started. It was gentle at first, just some slight stomach spasms. But by the fourth day he was writhing and mewling in agony. When he probed him with questions, he’d told Damon it was like someone was sticking hot pokers into his body. 

Damon wished he could make all the pain disappear, give him a pain killer or something. But it would only make things worse. Flynn had to get through this, unaided by any medication. And Damon had to sit here and watch, helpless. 

Flynn yelped as he lifted his torso off the bed, his toes curled from the pain. Once the wave passed he flopped back onto the bed, his breathing shallow. 

“Damon,” Flynn said, reaching out for him. 

Gently, Damon picked Flynn up, cradling him in his arms. “I’m right here my love. I’m right here.”

This seemed to calm Flynn down a bit and Damon almost sighed with relief, thinking it was over when Flynn screamed and shuddered in his arms. Damon held him closer to his body, hoping the contact might help him at least feel less alone. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his forearm and when he looked down he realized Flynn was biting him. He probably didn’t even realize what he was doing and was trying to find an outlet for the pain. Damon winced as Flynn bit down harder, puncturing the skin. 

“It’s OK. I’m here Flynn. I’m here.” Damon used his other hand to stroke Flynn’s hair, accepting the pain in his arm as repentance for putting his friend in this position. If Flynn wanted to bite his whole arm off he’d let him. Damon had been plagued with guilt since the day he rejected Flynn nine years ago. And the guilt had only worsened when he found out that Flynn had been taking anti-anxiety pills. Damon deserved this. He deserved anything Flynn did to him. And he’d spend the rest of his life making it up to him. He didn’t think he could ever do enough to make up for the pain he’d put Flynn through, but he’d try. 

 

Colt stepped back as he finished adding his notes on the board, frowning at the information again. 

“It’s still not making sense,” he huffed.

“I know what you mean,” Nick replied absently. “We’re missing something but I can’t figure out what it is. Let’s go through the case again.”

“OK. All the victims are Omegas. The first victim is Randall Mays, twenty-four years old. He was a shopkeeper at an antique store and had a girlfriend he’d been dating for five months. He lived alone twenty minutes from his work. Everyone said he was quiet and nice. They couldn’t think of anyone who’d want to hurt him. His boss reported him missing when he didn’t show up for work on Monday morning on October twelfth. There was no sign he went home so he must have been kidnapped on his way after work on Friday. Surveillance just shows him suddenly vanishing from one CCTV to another. Local police found his body dumped in an alley off 23rd street three weeks later. Coroners estimate he was held captive for sixteen days and killed on November fifth. There were signs that his hands were tied behind his back, his legs were bound. Injuries to the back of the neck, the second and third ribs and two inches under the kneecap. He was raped repeatedly before he was finally shot in the head and his body was dumped. He was in the alley for almost twenty four hours before he was found.” 

“Sick,” Nick said with disgust. 

Colt imagined what it must have been like for the poor little Omega and his gut clenched. He squeezed his forearms tightly as he tried to control himself and focus on the facts rather than the victims. “Your turn.”

“Second victim, Carl Lins, twenty-three years old. Works at a local small bakery. Family owned. He lived with his parents in a house two blocks away. His family reported him missing when he went to the bookstore and didn’t come home a few hours later. The police had to wait at least twelve hours before searching for him. Same with the first vic, they couldn’t find any footage of him while he was on the street. He just disappeared from one camera shot to another. Whoever grabbed them was fast. His injuries match Mays’s, including the restraints. He was gone for four weeks. He disappeared March fifth and his body was found, again in an alleyway, on April fourth. It was on 75th street, completely across town from where Mays was found.” 

Colt swallowed. Think about the facts. Just focus on the facts. Don’t think about the victim. He cleared his throat and continued. “Third victim, Martin Reid, twenty-five years old. Worked at the local library. Lived with his husband. His husband said he disappeared while he was coming back from work on the night of September twenty-third. Again, no footage. This time, he was gone for five weeks. His body was found on 33rd street, a bit west from where the first one was found. ….Same injuries.” 

Clenching his teeth, Colt tried to just look at the images without getting emotional. But it wasn’t working. The bodies were stripped naked and all the injuries, cuts, and bruises were clear to see, the gaping bullet holes screaming at him. 

“Colt!”

Colt started and realized that Nick must have been calling his name for a while based on the concerned look on his face.

“What?”

“You OK?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just...thinking about the case.”

Nick didn’t reply and Colt turned to him, impatient with Nick’s concern but mostly with himself. “I said I’m fine. Look, we wanted a murder case and we got one.”

“It’s our first case,” Nick said softly. “And it’s a horrible one at that. It’s normal to feel uncomfortable, and freaked out and disgusted. I do.”

Colt blinked. “You do?”

“Of course. I’m not a robot. Why do you think I’m in the office all the time. I can’t sleep because when I do I keep thinking about the victims.”

“Oh,” Colt felt like an idiot. Of course Nick was also affected. In some ways, he was more sensitive than Colt. He’d been stupid to just assume Nick was fine when he was barely holding it together. 

“It’s normal for us to feel this way,” Nick continued. “But we can’t let it control us. We have to solve this case and stop this sick bastard before he kills anyone else. And to do that we have to just plow through our feelings and get the job done.”

Maybe it was the steel in Nick’s voice or the images that continued to scream at him, or just his desire to make whoever hurt these poor Omegas pay but Colt felt his resolve harden and he nodded. “You’re right. We have a job to do.”

“Good,” Nick said and turned back to the board. “Now, I did notice that there isn’t an actual pattern to when the killer takes the victims, but they’re roughly five months from when the last body is dumped. Which means-”

“It means there might be a victim soon,” Colt finished. “The last body was dumped back in October. It’s mid-March now. Which means…”

“It means,” Nick said, his voice resigned, “That we have to crack this case soon, or someone will get snatched up.” 

Colt swallowed and nodded, going over the victim information again. “I can see why Kendrick and Shaw got stuck. There is no connection between the victims at all. They were chosen at random. It makes it harder to come up with suspects if they’re people the victim didn’t know.”

“It’s likely the killer met them randomly, stalked them and learned their habits before kidnapping them. Otherwise they wouldn’t know the victim’s routes home. We should ask their family and friends if the victims felt they were being watched.”

Colt squinted, his eyes still glued to the picture of Randall Mays. His hands were still bound using rope. He was the only one. The others had traces of rope burns but their arms and legs were unbound. A strange choice since handcuffs and tape were what killers and kidnappers often used. Why would the killer use a -

His eyes widening, Colt went over to the board, clicked a few buttons so the text was pulled aside and zoomed in on the picture. He felt Nick coming up next to him, not saying a word lest he break Colt’s concentration. Colt stared at the knot binding Mays’s hands. It was a very unique knot. A specific one.

“Fuck,” Nick whispered.

“Yea,” Colt said, his voice strained, his neck muscles bunched as he glared at the picture, wishing it weren’t true. “That knot is military. The killer is someone from our base.”

 

Flynn felt like someone had bashed his head in with a sledge hammer. He wiggled his toes. Nope, his brain was still working. Slowly, he flexed his fingers and struggled to open his eyes. It felt like they were glued shut and it took all his effort to crack them open. His vision was blurry for a few moments and he squinted until everything became more solid. He was in his room. He could see his picture frames across from him. He turned his head slightly, trying to bring his body to life. 

“Flynn, can you hear me?”

Flynn turned his vision to the left and saw Damon crouching next to his bed. His hair was messy, messier than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was working too hard again and not sleeping. The idiot. He should tell him off. He tried to open his mouth but it was too much effort. 

“Can you hear me?” 

Of course he could hear him. He wasn’t deaf. He just couldn’t open his mouth or move much. What was wrong with him?

“Blink twice if you can understand me,” Damon said gently.

Stupid. Humoring him, Flynn blinked, twice.

“OK,” Damon sighed. He looked relieved. Why did he look relieved? “You’ve been going through withdrawal symptoms for seven days now. You were in and out of it for most of the time. Your body is exhausted from fighting through the withdrawl and the drugs leaving your system. I’ve been feeding you through the drip. If you can understand me then the drugs are pretty much gone. Your body is just tired. You should be better tomorrow and I’ll get you some soup and hopefully you’ll be able to sit up and eat. Do you understand?”

Flynn blinked twice. It worked once so made sense to do it again.

“Good. I’m going to be right here OK. You don’t have to be scared. Your body is just tired. I’m right here.”

Of course he wasn’t scared. Damon was here. Nothing he was saying was making sense. But he was tired, Damon was right about that. Should he sleep? Sleep sounded like a good idea. But then he’d have to close his eyes and it had taken so much effort to open them.

“You should sleep. Your body needs the rest. I’ll be right here.”

Ah, so he should sleep. If Damon was telling him he needed to sleep he was probably right. He was a doctor after all. The best doctor in the world. Slowly, he closed his eyes, his mind slipping away again and vaguely heard Damon say, “I love you.”

Damn right he loved him. He’d better love him. Because Flynn loved him. More than anything.

 

“It all adds up,” Nick said, looking down at Colt who was staring intensely at the board, as if he could change the facts just through wishful thinking. 

“The knot, the identical way the blows were delivered to the back of the neck, the second and third ribs and two inches under the kneecap. It’s too precise and identical. The fact that the killer was able to kidnap them out of view of any cameras and take them away. The only person who has enough skills and finesse to do all that is someone with military training.”

“I know,” Colt said through clenched teeth and Nick decided to back off. Better let Colt process this on his own. Compared to Nick, Colt was more sensitive and attached to the military. While he didn’t like the answer they had, he wasn’t naive enough to assume no one on the base would never commit a crime. There was a thin line between being a solider and a criminal. Both had the proper skill set and tolerance for violence. It was just how they chose to use them that made the difference. 

“OK,” Colt finally said. “We need to start looking through all the personnel on the base. We’ll start with the Wolves, then the Hawks, then the cadets.”

“Want to leave the higher ups for last then?”

Colt paused, gritting his teeth so hard Nick could practically hear them grinding on each other. 

“I don’t know. We need to play his carefully. It’s bad enough we’re investigating all the military personnel on the base. If someone finds out they’d take the case away from us.”

“True. We need to make sure no one breaks into our office. And we should erase the board memory every night. We can keep back ups on our hard drives. And any sensitive material should be on paper. We can keep those with us.”

Colt sighed and rubbed his eyes. “This is a nightmare. This is not how I wanted our first case to go.”

“Neither did I,” Nick commented softly, reaching out and squeezing Colt’s shoulder reassuringly. “But this is what we have. And we have to deal with it. Together.”

Colt looked up and smiled slightly, “Yeah. It’s gonna be hard though. We need to be careful no one catches wind of what we’re doing. And I mean no one.”

Nick snorted, releasing his grip and walking over to his desk. “Seriously? You think I’d tell? Who? You’re the only person I talk to.”

Colt barked with laughter and Nick smiled, glad he was finally able to break through some of Colt’s pensive demeanour. 

“Oh that reminds me!” Nick exclaimed, thinking they both needed a change in subject and some good news. He took out his hard drive and plugging it into the board, starting to backup their data. “Guess what happened at training a few days ago?”

“Your team broke their record?”

“That too. But Steve came to talk to me after and it turns out I wasn’t just imagining it. The team really is giving me a chance! They trust me!”

Colt eyes lit up and Nick felt his excitement bubble up as well, enjoying sharing the news. 

“That’s great! It’s about damn time too. Those idiots really needed to get their heads out of their asses.”

“I want to defend them but you’re right. Hopefully things will get better from now on. I still don’t know why they changed their minds though.”

“Probably they finally realized that you actually have their back,” Colt replied, smiling warmly. “I’m really happy for you Nick. I know how much you hated their distrust and attitude.”

“Yeah. I really wanted us all to be a team. A real team.”

“You know what this means though right?” Colt said, his tone serious and Nick tensed. 

“What?”

“You’ll have to memorize their birthdays and family and crap.”

Nick blinked, fighting the urge to remove that snarky smirk off Colt’s face.

“You’re funny,” he said as the board beeped and he removed his hard drive.

“Oh and make small talk. You know, how was your weekend. That kind of stuff.”

“You’re hilarious you know that.” Nick walked over to his desk, taking out his bag while Colt followed him, still taunting him in a sing song voice.

“And ask about their love lives. Oh man, that’s gonna hurt.”

Really enough was enough. Nick spun around, grabbed Colt around the waist, wrenched him forward and kissed the hell out of him. He grunted in satisfaction when he felt Colt soften and melt into him, his hands grabbing his collar. When Colt moaned Nick knew the Beta wouldn’t be able to think much less talk anymore and stepped back, grinning at the dazed look in Colt’s eyes. 

“We should head out. We have another long day tomorrow.” 

He walked to the doorway, turned his head and saw that Colt was still standing still where he left him. 

“You coming or not?” Nick snapped. Really, he’d think Nick had never kissed him before. Wait...he had never kissed him before.It was always Colt who made the first move. How had he never realized that!

“Ah,” Nick tried to say something but words failed him. Was Colt mad? Did he not like Nick taking the initiative? Slowly, Colt turned to face him, and Nick gulped. 

“You kissed me,” Colt said, his voice hushed.

“Um, yeah.”

“You’ve never kissed me before.”

“Yeah, I just realized that. Do...do you not want me to?”

And just like that, Colt snapped out of his daze, replacing it with the familiar impatient and man-you-are-an-idiot look he saved just for him. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Nick said, trying to forestall any arguments or taunts Colt meant to throw at him. 

Colt shook his head and sighed, “Man you know how to ruin a mood don’t you.” He picked up his own bag and walked past Nick who had frozen in front of the door and opened it impatiently. 

“Come on, you useless idiot. Let’s go.”

Shaking his head, Nick followed Colt out the door, then smirked. So...Colt turned all gooey when Nick kissed him first. Interesting. 

 

Flynn blinked his eyes open, squinting slightly as the rays from the sun filtering into the room hit his eyes. 

“Hey,” Damon’s voice rasped next to him.

Flynn turned his head, seeing Damon still crouched next to his bed, his eyes blood shot and a tired smile on his face. So it wasn’t a dream. Damon was here. Had been here with him the whole time.

“Hey,” Flynn said back, surprised by how raspy his voice sounded. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and lifted his hand to reach out for a bottle of water when he felt that familiar straw touch his lips. He took a long swallow before Damon removed it. 

“You should take small sips,” Damon advised. “You haven’t eaten or drunk anything properly in almost a week. Your body isn’t used to anything in it’s system right now.”

“Makes sense,” Flynn rasped, struggling to sit up. He felt Damon’s arms come around him, helping him sit up against the headboard. Then Damon fluffed and adjusted the pillows, making sure Flynn was comfortable. It was so like him to be all fussy. Flynn tried to smile but he was still too tired.

“You should go home. Get some sleep.”

“I’m not leaving until you get better,” Damon stated.

“I’m fine.”

“You can’t even sit up on your own or go to the bathroom. I’m staying.” Damon stared at him, that familiar stubborn look on his face and Flynn unconsciously reached his hand out, stroking his face softly. God he missed that face. 

Damon froze and Flynn didn’t blame him. Ever since he got back Flynn had been so cold to him. Which was the plan. Otherwise he wouldn’t have overdone it with the pills, trying to squash any tender feelings he had for the Beta. But with his body so drained and the pill’s effects completely gone so were Flynn’s defenses. He couldn’t fight Damon and his feelings for him if he tried. And he was too exhausted to try right now.

“You...want me to get you some soup?” Damon asked hesitantly. 

“Sure. Soup sounds good.” Flynn lowered his hand and Damon walked out of the room. He could hear him bustling in the kitchen, and drew in a deep breath. It all felt so familiar. All those times Damon took care of him when he was sick, when he was in heat, or just because. He was always there, at his bedside, holding his hand and assuring him it would all pass. 

Suddenly, he felt tears form in his eyes and wiped them away impatiently. Now wasn’t the time to cry. He had to think. Damon was here, and he swore he wasn’t leaving this time. That he would fight for him and be with him, forever. But there was also Melissa, whom he was attracted to and liked. And she was an Alpha. If he married her, he could stay in Heracles. Stay in the life he had built in the last twenty-six years. But did he want to stay? He didn’t know. And he knew he wasn’t in any state right now to make any rational decisions. 

Damon came back into the room, a bowl of warm soup on a tray in his hands. “It’s carrot, extra sugar just the way you like it.”

“Thanks,” Flynn replied gratefully.

Damon sat patiently on the floor, looking like an anxious puppy while Flynn finished his soup. By the time he was done he was ready to drift back into La-La land and told Damon so.

“You might want to text Melissa first though,” Damon said, his eyes averted. “She called and was worried about you. I told her you were sick. Don’t worry I didn’t tell her about the pills.”

Flynn nodded gratefully. If Melissa knew then she’d know that his feelings the last year weren’t completely genuine. That his feelings for Damon weren’t completely gone. And that was probably too much to handle, even for the kind Alpha. He’d have to tell her though. She had to know the truth. But he would prefer it if she heard it from him in person. She deserved that much.

“I’ll text her thanks. Can you hand me my phone?”

Damon handed it to him, then left the room, giving him his privacy. Despite how socially awkward he was, he did have a good sense of tact. His hands still unsteady and extra tired after he fed himself, Flynn quickly typed his message to Melissa, assuring her that he was recovering but would still be in bed for a few more days. 

“You should get some sleep,” Damon said when he walked back into the room a couple of minutes later. 

“Yeah, sleep sounds good. I’m gonna need a shower I think when I wake up. I feel gross.”

“Aye aye sir,” Damon said, smiling as he saluted him and Flynn couldn’t help chuckling. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment with Damon. This was how it should be. How he always wanted it to be. 

 

Colt punched his pillow and flopped back onto his bed, praying he’d be able to sleep soon. Slim chance. He’d been trying for two hours and nothing. He couldn't stop thinking about the case. The bodies, the victims, the fact that it was someone from the base, that they’d have to suspect everyone they know….even their own team. It was too much and he was stuck tossing and turning. 

He sighed and was wondering if he should just give up and go to the office like Nick does when he heard a small scratching sound at his door. 

“Colt? You awake?”

“Yeah, come on in you doofus.”

The door creaked open and Colt saw Nick’s shadowy figure enter the room. 

“You can’t sleep either,” Nick asked as he walked over to Colt’s bed. 

“Not a chance,” Colt sighed and sat up, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “We need to sleep. We can’t work on this case if our brains are too tired.” 

The mattress dipped slightly as Nick sat on the edge. “And? Any suggestions?”

His head snapped up and he looked at Nick, able to see his face through the moonlight filtering around the curtain he hadn’t pulled completely shut. “You know...sex is considered a good form of exercise. Relieves the body and all.”

Nick cocked an eyebrow. “You want to have sex? Now?”

“What, is that a problem? Do you not want to have sex with me?”

“Oh don’t twist my words. I just don’t know if that’s the right solution for our insomnia.”

“Well it’s the best thing I can think of right now!” Colt exclaimed. “We won’t know unless we try. Come on, pucker up Chambers.”

Nick sighed and leaned forward, allowing Colt to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him. Colt waited for that familiar rush whenever he kissed Nick...but it wasn’t happening. He deepened the kiss, hoping that would work, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Mays, picturing the bruises on his ribs, the cuts on his stomach-

“Told you it wouldn’t work,” Nick sighed as he removed Colt’s arms from around his neck. “Maybe if we had a snack or something.” 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He was the tough Colt Saunders. He was a damned Wolf! The only Beta Wolf in all of Heracles. He could handle anything! He shouldn’t be this shaken. He sat there, feeling lost and frustrated. Suddenly, he felt Nick’s lips against his own, his tongue slipping into his mouth and caressing the top of his mouth. He shivered. He’d always been sensitive there. Nick knew that and repeated the motion, causing Colt to shudder and moan. He felt like his tongue and mouth were melting as Nick continued to slowly twirl his tongue. 

Next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with Nick’s hand stroking his stomach under his shirt. In a casual sensual manner, he grazed his hand over Colt’s belly button and up, making him tremble and mewl. Slowly, Nick raised Colt’s shirt with one hand, trailing his tongue up his stomach, past his ribs and towards his right nipple, biting it gently before he sucked on it. Colt gasped and plunged his hands into Nick’s hair, panting as the Alpha continued to caress him with one hand and lick and kiss him all over. 

For the first time since they started sleeping together, Colt just lay there, allowing Nick to touch and lick him, enjoying all the feelings this aroused in him. Speaking of, his arousal was pretty much in full form, which Nick seemed to notice as he pulled Colt’s pants down. He was so focused on what Nick’s tongue was doing to his nipple to notice Nick reaching into the drawer next to him and pull out one of his lubricant capsules. He winced as Nick eased it into him, the way he always felt at the cool texture. He felt the sticky substance start filling him up as Nick inserted a finger inside him, widening the gap.

“Nick,” Colt panted. “Stop doing that.”

Nick chuckled as he eased himself up and pulled off his own pants. Colt wanted to tell him to take off his shirt, and Colt’s in the process since it was still bunched up under his armpits but Nick suddenly starting pushing himself inside him and Colt forgot about everything. 

Usually, with Colt in the lead, their movements were more fervoured. That’s usually how he liked it. But Nick didn’t seem to want that. His thrusts were controlled, smooth, and slow. Colt wanted to scream at him to hurry up, but when Nick suddenly pushed fully into him at a specific angle he moaned instead. He felt a warm ball forming in his stomach as Nick continued to rock back and forth into him, spurring him slowly, building up the fire inside him. He looked up and realized that Nick was staring at him. His eyes roved over Nick’s face, taking in the sweat on his forehead, the intensity of hise gaze and the veins in his neck popping slightly as he tried to control himself. He was doing it so he wouldn’t hurt him, so Colt would feel pleasure and comfort. It this was what it was like when Nick took the lead he could get used to this. 

He lifted a hand and caressed Nick’s check.

“Don’t do that,” Nick panted and Colt chuckled. 

“It’s not really fair if I’m getting all the pleasure. You need to feel it too.”

Nick thrust into him fully and Colt gasped and threw his head back.

“You think I’m not feeling it?” Nick asked, his voice raspy. 

Colt wanted to chuckle again but he couldn’t. Nick had grasped his erection and was pumping it gently. Colt’s muscles tightened, his toes curled and he climaxed a few seconds later. He felt Nick come inside him with a grunt and then lie gently on top of him, still using his arms to prop himself up so he didn’t squash him. Colt would have laughed at the absurd idea that Nick could crush him. He could handle it. 

They lay there for a few moments, both panting and trying to calm their racing hearts. Nick rolled off him, pulling the blankets up to cover both of them. Colt turned on his side so he was facing Nick and they simply stared at each other. 

“Not bad,” Colt commented.

Nick snorted, “Please. You loved it.”

Chuckling, Colt snuggled up closer to him, draping Nick’s arm around his shoulders and back. 

“Yeah I did. We should do it like that more often. If you think you can control yourself around my hot bod.”

“I think I can handle it.”

Colt snorted and laughed then inhaled deeply. With their scents piqued from the sex and guards down he could finally smell Nick. He loved these moments and always tried to burrow his nose in Nick’s chest or neck so he could scent him. His Nick. 

He heard Nick sniff and knew he was scenting him as well and smiled. With the smells of their lovemaking and Nick’s growingly familiar forest during a light rain smell, he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Exactly what he needed. 

 

Damon finished washing the bowl and put it on the drying rack, taking one last look around the kitchen before he went back into Flynn’s bedroom. His heart leaped with panic when he saw the empty bed and rumpled sheets and whipped his head around, exhaling with relief when he saw Flynn coming out of the bathroom. He seemed steadier than yesterday. He was able to actually walk around unaided. Granted he was still wobbly and short of breath from going to the bathroom and back. But his skin was less pale and his breathing less shallow.

“You look better,” Damon said brightly.

“I feel better,” Flynn replied as he sat on the bed and pulled his legs up, tucking them under the blanket. 

Damon watched Flynn carefully, trying to discern how he felt now that he wasn’t under the effect of the drugs or exhausted from his withdrawal. Flynn wouldn’t look at him, his tone was mild and Damon knew he was now dealing with the real Flynn. Unfortunately, he didn’t know how the real Flynn felt about him right now.

But he wasn’t going to push the issue. Right now, making sure Flynn got better was his top priority.

“I was thinking of making you a pot of chicken soup. The carrot’s all finished and I just got you some groceries.”

“That’s fine.” There it was again, that soft tone, as if he didn’t trust himself to add any emotions or inflections just yet.

“I’ll go make it then.” Damon headed to the kitchen and was opening the fridge door when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the display console and almost swore when he saw it was Melissa at the door. He hadn’t told her what was wrong with Flynn. He didn’t think it was his place to tell her the truth. He liked Melissa. She had been his friend for years. If she found out that Flynn was taking anti-anxiety medication she’d read too much into it. Or read the situation exactly as it is. 

He walked back to Flynn’s room. “Flynn, Melissa’s here.” 

Flynn started and his shoulders hunched slightly. Damon wanted to hug him, tell him he’d take care of everything. But he knew Flynn wouldn’t appreciate it right now. He was confused and still recovering. He needed space. 

“I’ll tell her you’re sleeping?”

“No,” Flynn said, his tone firm. “Let her in.” 

Damon wanted to protest that it was too soon to try and deal with this. Flynn was too tired body, mind and soul.

But then Flynn looked up at him, that determined glint in his eye. “Let her in Damon.”

Nodding gravely, Damon went to the front door and opened it. Melissa didn’t seem surprised that he was still there, she knew he was taking care of Flynn. What did she think of all this? After all, she was an Alpha, and right now Flynn was her potential mate. Damon perused her expression and tone as she greeted him but really couldn’t tell what she was thinking. He really was never good at reading people anyway.

“I just wanted to check on Flynn since he says he’s feeling better,” Melissa said cooly. 

“Sure. He’s in his bedroom. I should warn you though, he still looks sick.”

Melissa nodded and made her way to the bedroom, in her own way asserting her authority by walking in first. Damon clenched his hands into fists. He wasn’t going to back down. Not now. Not when he and Flynn could finally talk and figure this out. Not when there was finally a chance. 

He walked into Flynn’s room and stopped in the doorway, watching Flynn assure Melissa that he was better and she checked his pulse and temperature.

“You’re still pretty clammy and warm. But you’re up and about and that’s a good sign.” Melissa smiled reassuringly, employing her regular bedside manner.

“Yeah. I still need to rest and build up my strength but I’m getting there. Luckily I have a lot of vacation and sick days so I already applied to take two more weeks off from work.”

Melissa paused and it was obvious even to Damon that she was dying to ask Flynn the truth. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, uncertain what to say. Should he even say anything? This was between her and Flynn. He should go. He turned around and was about to walk out when Flynn called his name.

“Damon. Can you stay in the living room? Don’t go home OK.”

Swallowing nervously, Damon nodded and closed the bedroom door behind him, praying that for once, he and Flynn could catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo happy to finally share this chapter. I wrote it 3 weeks ago and have been dying to post it! 
> 
> Now you can see why I was anticipating this one and was saying it's one of my favorites. As a writer, it was amazing to write a full chapter with so many conflicting emotions. Colt's anxiety and horror, Nick's concern, then humor and some fluff as they try and comfort each other, followed by anxiety again with more smut! Then we have Flynn who's recovering and we actually get to see him go through the emotional withdrawal and watch as his feelings change and wake up after being dormant for a year. And going back and forth between the couples really helped with that and made it much stronger than if it was two long parts. 
> 
> And the big reveal....the killer is from the base!! Told you it was going to be more intense! This was actually the first case I planned but it was too early to be the first one, especially since the teams don't know each other well and Colt and Nick needed to get promoted first. Every chapter will have new clues as Cotnick start getting closer and closer to the killer's identity. 
> 
> Up next...everyone!


	38. Chapter 38

Flynn waited until Damon closed the door and scooted over, making room for Melissa on the bed.

 

“Here,” he said, patting the empty space in front of him.

 

Melissa smiled weakly and sat down. After being with her for ten months Flynn could tell, she was nervous. No one would notice it but Flynn was pretty perceptive and took the time to memorize people’s tells. It was in the small way she tapped her left pinkie and the slight twitch to her lips. Melissa was holding back, had probably been holding back for days, maybe even months. He’d seen that habit before and knew what it meant but couldn’t seem to care before. Now that he could actually feel, all the guilt from the last year came flooding in. He really hadn’t been fair to her.

 

“I think I owe you an explanation.”

 

“If you want.”

 

“No I do. You’ve been...amazing to me. You were kind, considerate, patient. You were the dream mate. And I really thought we could making it work.”

 

“I’m noticing the past tense here,” Melissa said, struggling to smile and failed.

 

Flynn reached over and grabbed her hand, his tone firm but pleading. “It’s not just that Damon is back you know. You’re a doctor. You can tell just by looking at me that I was using something. I won’t tell you what it is. I got lectured by Damon enough. But I needed to take it, to keep myself calm. Losing Damon,” Flynn swallowed. He had to do this right. Melissa deserved the honest truth. “Losing Damon really broke me. I couldn’t deal with it. I needed something to help me, and having people wasn’t enough.”

 

“I wasn’t able to help.” She stated it, as if saying it bluntly would make it easier for both of them, but Flynn could tell she was trying to hold back her own emotions. She really did care for him.

 

“No one could.” Flynn shook his head, again hating how weak he really turned out to be. When he continued his tone was resigned. “It’s because of how I am. Who I am.  I’ve always been like this, completely dependant on him. He’s been with me my whole life and I’ve pretty much made him my whole life.”

 

“I guess I can understand that.” Her voice was small and sighed, staring down at the bedsheets. “And even before we started dating I knew what I was in for with you. I could see how you were around Damon. How much you loved him. I guess I just underestimated everything. ” She looked at him again and this time was able to smile weakly.

 

Flynn’s guilt increased and he leaned forward, trying to be honest but comfort the Alpha who had been trying to give him her love the last year. “I think we all did.  But I haven’t been fair to you. You told me you understood and it was OK and you’d wait for my feelings to change. But it still wasn’t fair of me. I knew I couldn’t let Damon go. I don’t think I can be with anyone but Damon.”

 

“Well,” Melissa said, rubbing her palms against her pants. “As much as I wish I could leave in a huff and tell you I hope you’re miserable without me I can’t. I really hope you figure out what makes you happy Flynn.”

 

Flynn felt tears form in his eyes and rubbed them away. “Thank you. And...for everything. The last ten months with you have been ...wonderful. If you weren’t around I probably would have been worse off.”

 

Melissa smiled, leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll keep reminding myself of that when I feel down.”

 

“Bye Mel,” Flynn choked out.

 

“Bye Flynn.” And just like that, she turned around and walked out the door.

  
  


Damon looked up as Melissa left Flynn’s room, closing the door behind her.

 

“Um..”

 

“You should give him a minute then go in,” Melissa said brusquely.

 

Damon nodded, clenching and unclenching his hands, uncertain how to behave. He and Melissa had been friends before, but he didn’t think they could ever go back to that. He wished he could change it, tell her how important she’d been to him, but he couldn’t. He’d hurt her so badly, he didn’t deserve extending any kind gestures towards her.

 

“One punch,” Melissa said.

 

Damon barely said “What” when he felt Melissa punch him full force, in the gut. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him and staggered onto the couch.

 

“Man, you really have become all skin and bones,” Melissa said with disgust. “Next time I see you you’d better have a normal human body.”

 

Damon looked up, still wincing as Melissa walked to the front door. “Next time?”

 

Melissa paused and didn’t turn around. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to talk to you again. But you are an important friend to me. And I know I am to you or you wouldn’t have tried to set me and Flynn up. Not now, maybe not even a year from now. But one day, I’d like to think we can just meet up for a drink and talk about work.”

 

With that, she walked out, leaving Damon doubled over and hating himself for hurting her, despite his best intentions. She really was a good person, better than him. He still remembered when he’d moved back to Heracles and gone to talk to her a month ago.

 

_Damon nervously licked his lips, straightened his shoulders and rang the doorbell to Melissa’s apartment. The door opened a few moments later and Melissa stood there, a resigned expression on her face._

 

_“Why am I not surprised,” she said, stepping aside to allow Damon to enter._

 

_“Hello Melissa,” Damon said solemnly as he walked past her and into the apartment. He looked around the familiar living room, with the colorful curtains, white and pink L-shaped couch and fluffy pillows. Melissa’s apartment was always immaculate and soothing. Then he noticed the one change. Two pictures of Melissa and Flynn, smiling at the beach and at the park. One was on the coffee table the other on the bookshelf._

 

_“Sit down. No need for formality between us is there?”_

 

_Damon went around the coffee table, trying to ignore the pictures. They looked so happy in them. It wasn’t right of him to ruin that. But he had to know. To know if he and Flynn could make it work._

 

_“So, you’re back.” Melissa sat on the big end of the couch while Damon sat on the small L part, staring at him unflinchingly._

 

_“Just for a few months. I got a temporary transfer.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_Melissa always did like to cut to the chase. She liked to deal with facts, just like him. Which is one of the reasons they were good friends._

 

_“I came back because I love Flynn,” Damon stated, staring at Melissa, his face set._

 

_She didn’t move, didn’t even twitch. They sat there, staring at each other for several moments until Melissa finally sat back, crossing her arms and legs._

 

_“And you think I’m going to just let you take him back? Say ‘oh OK,’ and step out of the picture. That’s not how it works Damon.”_

 

_“I know. I don’t expect you to just break up with him. And he’s made it clear he doesn’t want to break up with you.”_

 

_For the first time in their conversation, Melissa looked shocked. “He did?”_

 

_“Yes,” Damon replied, his tone low but firm. “He did. He told me to give up.”_

 

_“But you won’t.”_

 

_“No. I won’t. I’ve been in love with Flynn since we were kids and never thought we could be together. Never let myself imagine it. I held back for so long. And I hurt him because of that.”_

 

_“So what’s changed?”_

 

_“I have I guess. And also...well, you worked in Argo for your training so you know how they don’t care about gender rules. Corna is like that.”_

 

_“So you want to convince him to go to Corna with you?”_

 

_“Yes.” Damon searched his friend’s face which had gone blank again, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but couldn’t._

 

_“Well I can’t wish you luck, but I’m not going to tell you to back off either.”_

 

_Damon blinked, sure he’d misheard her. “Say that again.”_

 

_Melissa sighed. “Look Damon. I could go all Alpha and tell you to back off but I won’t. I always had a feeling you’d come back one day and prepared myself for that. If you did come back, would you want Flynn? Would he want you? It ran through my head so many times. So I wasn’t even surprised when you showed up. I expected it. I actually expected it months ago. Man you’re slow. The question of you and Flynn will always haunt all of us, a shadow lurking there. Here’s our chance to find out, once and for all, whether you and Flynn belong together. I’m not going to break up with him. You can try to win him over. But in the end, we’ll both let Flynn decide. And the loser has to step back and walk away. Agreed?”_

  


And just as she promised, she really had just walked away. To be honest, Damon didn’t know if their situation was reversed and Flynn dumped him if he could walk away. Now that he’d decided he wanted, that he could, be with Flynn, it was almost impossible for him to leave, again. He’d done it twice already. He didn’t think he had it in him to do it a third time.

 

Damon waited a few minutes then knocked on Flynn’s door.

 

“Come in,” Flynn called out.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he turned the handle and walked into the room.

 

“We need to talk,” Flynn said crisply.

 

Not a good sign.

 

Slowly, Damon eased himself onto the bed where Flynn pointed, folding his hands in his lap.

 

“I’ll cut to the chase. I’m not with Melissa anymore, but I don’t know if I want to be with you either.”

 

“OK,” Damon said hesitantly. Best to tread lightly here.

 

“This last year showed me how much I depend on you. How much I’ve made you the center of my life. I completely fell apart when you left. And I hated myself for it. I never thought I was so….weak.” Flynn licked his lips and continued, his voice set and becoming stronger.  “I knew it would be hard without you, but not to this extent. I hate that I was always crying. I hate that I couldn’t function like a normal person. I hate that I kept getting so emotionally worked up I fell into stress heats. I hate that I needed pills to control my everyday feelings so I could actually go out into the world. I hated it all. And I don’t want to be like that. I don’t ever want to be dependent and emotional like that again.”

 

When Flynn didn’t continue, Damon prompted him gently. “What do you want Flynn? I’m willing to do whatever you want.”

 

Flynn finally looked up at him, and his gaze was so sorrowful it broke Damon’s heart. “I want space. I want...time. To see how I am without you. When I’m not an emotional wreck I mean. You’re here now, and we can spend time together. I know that I can’t handle it if I completely cut you out. But I want to see if I can just be...normal. I know this is all confusing and I’m not sure how this will work. I just know I can’t tell you to leave but I don’t want to be completely with you either. I don’t know if we’ll eventually be together. Part of me wants that so badly. But the other part is so terrified. What if it doesn’t work out? What if something happens and we’re not together? Will I just break down again? I can’t move forward with you, knowing I can’t handle it when you’re not around. There will be times we’re apart. Hell, something could happen and you could contract one of those viruses you love to cure so much and I’d….lose you. I want to know I can be OK without you.”

 

“So...we just go back to how we were? Friends?”

 

Flynn sighed. “Maybe. I don’t know. I just need time to think. Now that the drugs aren’t messing with my feelings and thoughts.”

 

Damon nodded. It made sense. It all made sense. Of course Flynn wanted to be fine without him. He probably needed that too. This was good. They’d figure this out, together, and take their time. It was going to be OK.

 

Damon didn’t know if he believed it so he kept repeating it to himself, fighting the urge to just beg Flynn to be with him. It would be pointless. Flynn already said what he wanted and he swore he’d respect his decision. He owed him that much. He’d caused enough damage by doing what he thought was right so far. Now it was Flynn’s turn to call the shots.

  
  
  


Colt stood next to Nick and watched as their Hawks came out of the dressing rooms and stepping into the center of the gym, lining up. He tried to focus on them but couldn’t. His mind was too wrapped up in the case to care about anything else right now.

 

“Colt!”

 

Colt almost jumped and realized Nick had called his name several times already. Get it together Saunders!

 

“Want them to practice sparring today right?” Nick asked.

 

“Ah, yeah sounds good.”

 

Nick eyed him and Colt smiled slightly. “I’m good. Just...thinking.”

 

“Keep thinking then. I got this.” Nick crossed the gym, and began to address their teams, telling them their routine for the day and Colt walked over to the benches and sat down, leaning forward, his chin resting on his clasped hands.

 

If the killer was someone from the base, it made sense to look at the Wolves first. They had the know how and the knowledge to circumvent the CCTVs and create a shelter for themselves, a place to hide their victims. But the Hawks are more stealthy, better equipped to stalk their victims and sneak them into their hideout without being noticed.

 

Sighing, Colt scratched his head. He’d been over this train of thought several times. He needed a new angle. His mind wandered back to the rope but he shook his head, clearing it. He’d already looked into that. The rope was generic and they couldn’t find out where it was bought. A dead end. What about the bruises then? The pattern was so precise. Clearly military. Back of the neck, the second and third ribs and two inches under the kneecap. Colt repeated the words to himself several times until it became like a chant.

 

“You want us to practice that again?”

 

Colt looked up, blinking repeatedly to erase the cloud he was in, seeing Kit looking down at him. The Omega had a serious look on his face, a roll of tape in his hands. He must have been putting it away in the storage room next to where Colt was sitting.

 

“What?”

 

“You were saying back of the neck, the second and third ribs and two inches under the kneecap. That’s our routine from when were were cadets. Do you want us to practice that again?”

 

Colt opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but it was like he’d been struck by a bolt of lighting. He wanted to just jump up and run back to his office, but any sudden moves on his part would be noticed. And the last thing he wanted was to be noticed right now.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Just do the routines you like now.” He smiled for good measure, glad when Kit nodded obediently and walked away. Colt sat perfectly still, trying not to let even his leg shake. Just a few minutes. He had to wait a few minutes so it wouldn’t look suspicious. Absently, he noticed Nick sitting down next to him, making comments about their Hawks as they sparred, but it was like he was listening through an ocean of waves. He couldn’t make out what Nick was saying, his mind racing and blood pumping. When he felt it had been long enough he told Nick they had to go back to their case. Nick nodded, called something out to their teams and the two walked out. He focused all his energy on keeping his pace normal. Don’t walk too fast, or too slow, or swagger. Just walk.

 

As soon as they entered their office, Nick closed the door and Colt swooped past him to lock it.

 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Nick asked.

 

“The pattern. The pattern of the blows,” Colt said breathlessly as he pulled up the images of the victims onto the board and pointed at them. “Injuries to the back of the neck, the second and third ribs and two inches under the kneecap. It’s a pattern.”

 

“Yes. We’ve been over this,” Nick spoke slowly, trying to give Colt time to speak coherently.

 

“I was mumbling it to myself apparently and Kit heard me. He said that’s the routine they had when they were cadets.”

 

Nick’s lips twitched. “But that’s just circumstantial. How do we know for sure it’s the same pattern? It’s a pretty logical one.”

 

Colt started accessing the video files he had, drawing up one of Kit and Michael from their cadet days. All their sessions had been filmed and archived into the system. Every Hawk and Wolf session on the base dating back to the first teams thirty years ago. Luckily, he’d saved all the files so he could access his private hard drive rather than the base database. No chance of leaving an electronic trail behind. They couldn’t afford any trails. Not on this case.

 

He stood silently and watched as Kit and Michael practiced their routine, watching them aim for the back of the neck, ribs, and shins.  He clicked a few buttons, and the computer took an imprint of the blows from the video and drew up pictures of the three victims. It matched them against the ones on Mays, then Lin, then Reid. The blows….

 

“It matches perfectly,” Nick commented. He’d moved so he stood right next to Colt, watching the screen avidly. “Even if the blows are logical, the actual strikes match the victim's’ exactly.”

 

“Not only that. But these routines change every year. I’ve watched the new cadets. Their routine is head, solar plexus and knee cap. It’s a small difference but it’s there. The only team that has this exact routine is our current Hawks.”

 

“The murders started a year and a half ago,” Nick continued, his voice strained. “Right around the time the current Hawks joined the base. And this routine is something they pick up in their first few weeks.”

 

“Our killer...is one of our current Hawks,” Colt said, his voice hushed as he continued to watch the his two best Hawks spar, using the same routine their killer used. They weren’t just his best Hawks anymore, but his prime suspects.

 

“Fuck,” Nick exhaled vehemently. Colt could only nod.

  
  


Kit pulled on his shirt and stepped out of the changing cubicle he’d been using. It was a good session. He and Michael hadn’t gone over the basics in a while and it felt good to just loosen up and turn off his brain for a bit.

 

“Hey Kit,” Joe called out from where he was standing with Tony and Henry. “We’re gonna head into the city and grab a bite to eat. You in?”

 

Kit looked behind him as Michael also stepped out of the changing room and nodded.

 

“Sure,” he called out.

 

“We haven’t gone out with them in a while,” Michael said as they walked out of the gym.

 

“True. It’ll be nice to spend some time with them outside of training.” Kit eyed Michael out of the corner of his eye. Of course, the reason they hadn’t been spending much time with the others was because he and Michael were...well...sort of...dating. At least he thought so. Neither one had actually come right out and said that’s what they were doing. But they did go out almost three times in the last week whereas before it was just on weekends or on their days off. And they’d kissed. A lot. Everyday. Sometimes even two or three times in a day. Their kisses were short but intense. Which was why Kit always cut them short. It felt..amazing to kiss Michael. He could feel his tongue and brain melting, his body becoming like jelly as he lost himself in the sensations. Then he’d start to feel it. His aroused Omega scent coming to the surface and thrust Michael away. So far, Michael had just nodded and stepped back, not pushing Kit too much. Based on the slight tenting of his pants the other day he was getting aroused as well. Which is not what they needed on the base. Last thing either of them wanted was the smell of their arousal to flood their hallway. Kit didn’t know if sexual scents were that strong but he wasn’t willing to take the chance.

 

But neither did he want to stop kissing Michael. When had his life become like this? All he used to worry about was making sure he took his scent suppressants and heat suppressants on time. Now he had to worry about sneaking in his daily Michael kisses without feeling too aroused. If he’d imagined this was where he’d be two years ago...he probably would still be here. He was honest enough with himself to acknowledge how important Michael had become to him. And he hated to even imagine what his life would be like without him. Part of him was still terrified. But not enough to push the alpha away anymore. They’d gone through too much to do that.

 

“This place looks good,” Henry said.

 

Kit looked up and realized they’d stopped in front of the local pizzeria he and Michael love. The five Hawks marched in, got a table and sat down with Kit and Michael on one side, Henry and Joe on the other, and Tony at the head of their table.

 

“What do you think? Three large?” Tony asked, looking around.

 

They all nodded and Tony placed their order.

 

“So, you guys going home during the long weekend in a few weeks?” Joe asked.

 

“Nah. My family is pretty far,” Tony said.

 

“You can come over to my house if you want,” Henry replied. “It’ll just be my mom, dad, and little brother. We have room for one more.”

 

“Thanks but I think I’ll just stick around. Explore the city more. I haven’t really done that yet.”

 

Joe sighed, “I know what you mean. If we’re not on missions, we’re training. And lately the sessions are getting harder and harder. I’m actually starting to get tired a lot faster.”

 

“Sure you’re not getting old?” Michael teased.

 

“Hey, I’m only a year older than you!” Joe protested, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Where’s the rest of your team?” Kit asked Tony, hoping he wasn’t stepping on a landmine.

 

“They said they were going to train more.”

 

Joe whistled. “You serious? They did that yesterday as well. When I checked the log book this morning I saw they were there until almost midnight last night. What’s going on with them?”

 

Tony smiled. “They’re trying to show Nick how serious they are. They realized that they’ve been idiots and are trying to make up for it. And with Nick and Colt’s new promotions we’re all being used by other Wolves more often so they want to make sure they’re at the top of their game. To prove to the other teams that Nick deserved that promotion and as his team, we deserve it by extension.”

 

“Wow,” Joe said. “Who know the babies of the group would become so serious? You must feel pretty proud.”

 

“It’s nice that they’re finally giving Nick the respect he deserves. It always bothered me when they didn’t.”

 

“I’ll bet,” Henry replied. “Colt earned our respect the minute he became a Wolf cadet. Having a Beta become a Wolf! That’s just awesome. I couldn’t believe it when we became part of his team.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Joe added. “It’s like we’re part of his new vision for the military. He’s trying to change everything and we’re actually being a part of it! It’s like history in the making.”

 

Kit bowed his head slightly, and absently took a sip of his soda. He never thought of it that way. He always figured Colt just wanted to prove himself to everyone, to show that a Beta was just as good as an Alpha. Just like Kit. But his vision was much bigger than that. He wasn’t just looking out for his own interests and desires, he wanted to change the entire system, for everyone. That’s why he’d asked Kit to come forward and tell the truth. So people can see  it’s not just Betas, but also Omegas who are being underestimated. He once again tried to imagine telling the truth. The consequences that would ensue.  The press would want to talk to him. The military higher ups. There might be people who support him...but many wouldn’t. The Omega robberies was proof of that. Everyday the news reported more comments from people who were angry, upset, confused, and terrified by the possibility that Omegas could become violent.  If there were some people who supported Omegas, they were keeping their mouths shut. Him coming forward could give other Omegas hope, encourage the Omega supporters to speak up.  But it could also lead people to restrain their Omega sons and daughters even more. It was all so uncertain and Kit didn’t know what to think.

 

“Earth to Kit,” Michael said. Kit looked up, snapping out of his thoughts, noticing the pizza slice Michael held for him.

 

“Extra mushroom, just the way you like it.” He smiled as he deposited the slice on Kit’s plate. Then there was Michael. He liked Kit despite believing he’s a Beta. He accepted him for who he was. Would finding out he’s an Omega, that he’d been lying to him the last two years change his opinion? Would he...want to mark him, claim him as his Omega if he knew? It was a lot to think about and right now, he didn’t want to think.

 

So he smiled back and picked up his slice of pizza. “Ten bucks says I finish mine before yours.”

 

Michael’s eyes lit up and he picked up his own slice. “You’re on!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the case is getting more intense! And the suspect list is narrowing down...and getting more tragic at the same time. Poor Cotnick.
> 
> More Flemon angst where Melissa is actually the most heart breaking character. The fact that she always knew what could happen makes her stronger and braver than Flemon as she still took the risk. She was a great character and I enjoyed writing about her. 
> 
> Aww, Mikit is dating....sort of. They're certainly smooching a lot ;P Once again, the scene placement is important. We go from Cotnick figuring out the killer is a Hawk to seeing them be all buddy and chummy and fun. Even Nick's team is becoming awesome! Hard to imagine one of them is a killer. Kudos to Tyrinal who posted a looong comment analyzing every single character in the last chapter. If you didn't see it, you should. It's an extensive list. 
> 
> Up next, you get a bit of everything. Cotnick, the case, Flemon and....our favorite...Kilynn!


	39. Chapter 39

“Tony, Logan, Kyle, Steve.” Nick clicked a series of buttons, calling up the images of his team members. They’d spent the last few days pouring through all the current Hawks’ bios and had all their pictures on the screen, ready to go through them together. In addition to Nick’s team, there were also the ones from Colin and Aaron’s which they divided up.

Colt stepped forward, clicking buttons on his own console. “Joe, Henry, Michael….and Kit.”

They both stood there, gazing at the pictures of their Hawks, the people they swore to trust and protect. And were now their serial killer murder suspects. They’d gone through the information they had available several times and came up with the same conclusion. It was a Hawk. A new Hawk. Time to face the music.

“Out of Colin’s team Aidan and Leslie were the most suspicious,” Colt began. “Aidan doesn’t get along with his Omega mother and Leslie once punched an Omega back in highschool.”

“Aaron has one likely suspect. Thomas. He once tried to date an Omega. Her parents filed a restraining order. Based on the file, it wasn’t that bad. Just some conversations but the parents were concerned since they didn’t want people to think their daughter was actually thinking of dating a Beta. They broke all contact after that.” Nick clicked a few buttons, removing the pictures of all the Hawks from Colin and Aaron’s team except Aidan, Leslie, and Thomas.

“We can already eliminate Leslie and Aidan from the second round of analysis. They graduated the year before and added to Aaron and Colin’s teams to balance them out,” Colt stated, clicking a button and removing their pictures from the screen. 

“From my team,” Nick continued. “Kyle and Steve are the most likely suspects. Both have shown great resentment towards Alphas and Omegas since they got here and when I spoke to their school principals they said they’d always been that way. They stuck with Betas and thought Alphas were jerks and Omegas are, and I quote ‘whiny bitchy babies.’’

‘Hmm, no wonder they didn’t like you,” Colt commented.

“Nice to know it wasn’t completely personal. Your turn.”

Colt cleared his throat. “In my team, the most likely suspects are Joe...and Kit. Joe is an only child and is pretty close to his Omega neighbour. And Kit...”

When Colt didn’t continue Nick looked over at him. He seemed to be struggling with whatever he had to say and while Nick wanted to let him talk in his own time it looked like Colt needed a nudge. “What about Kit?”

Colt sighed. “He’s an Omega.”

Nick blinked. He looked at Kit’s picture, taking in his brown eyes, black hair, tanned skin. He was pretty. Gorgeous even. Everyone noticed it. No one thought anything of it. Kit was their strongest and toughest Hawk. He was fast, obedient, a quick thinker. A prime example of the ideal Hawk. And an Omega.

Nick whistled. “Well, the surprises just keep coming. I always thought he was pretty short for a Beta.” 

“Yeah well,” Colt shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes. 

“I’m guessing you found out a long time ago. Did you tell him you know?”

“After the press conference. I asked him if he wanted to come forward and tell the truth. You know, create a balance to the city.”

“Smart. I would have done the same. It makes sense. I’m guessing he didn’t go for it though.”

“No,” Colt exhaled in frustration. “He said he’d think about it. But it’s been a while and nothing. He’s scared I think. And I don’t blame him. Based on my research he was mistreated because he was an Omega. It looks like he can’t accept that that’s who he is. His grandfather is a Beta cop. I imagine Kit is following in his footsteps. That’s why I think he’s a suspect. If he really dislikes being an Omega, he could have snapped and turned on them.” 

“You think he would? He’s friends with Flynn. Been friends since pretty much day one.”

“I don’t know,” Colt said, pulling his hair slightly. He always did that when he was agitated. “I don’t want to think it. But I have to. I have to stay objective in this. Facts. We’re dealing with the facts. And the fact is Kit is hiding his gender, despises most Omegas and Alphas, and Betas actually. Besides Michael and Flynn he doesn’t really talk to anyone. It’s not inconceivable that his anti-social behaviour made him violent.” 

Nick sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “You’re right. The situation sucks but we have to deal with what we have. Why don’t you go through the current Hawks while I look at the cadets who failed last year? They gained enough knowledge to be able to do basic reconnaissance and have enough skill to kidnap these Omegas.”

“Once we clear our guys we can start on them.”

Nick looked over at Colt, taking in his tense stance, his eyes drilling into the pictures on the board. His hair was slightly mussed and unwashed and he had dark circles under his eyes. Just like Nick. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night, poring through the Hawk files. Nick knew both of them were sleep deprived, and as his stomach growled to remind him, food deprived, so their nerves were high strung. Which meant when he said the next part he had to be careful.

“Colt, I know you’re anxious to clear our guys, but we can’t just focus on them. We need to widen the circle.”

“We can widen it after we eliminate some suspects,” Colt replied tightly, refusing to look at him. 

Nick wanted to sigh. Usually he didn’t mind giving in to Colt. Most times he was right. But this time he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. “If we only focus on the ten Hawks that made it we’re ignoring the ten that failed. We’ll be wasting our time and resources and the killer may strike again. And if it’s someone we ignored just because we were making priorities, we’ll hate ourselves forever.”

Colt’s jaw tightened and he didn’t respond. Nick held his breath, waiting for Colt to sort through his thoughts.

“You’re right. We need to divide our time equally. We know it’s someone from that year. I’ll focus on our current Hawks and you focus on the ones that failed.”

Nick felt relieved that Colt saw Nick’s point and nodded. “Sounds good to me. Either way, this situation is far from ideal and is gonna take a lot out of us.” 

Colt nodded sadly, clicking buttons until only Thomas, Kyle, Steve, Joe, and Kit’s faces remained on the screen. “I’ll check their alibis while you focus on the other ten.” 

Nick nodded, calling on his resolve to help him get through the next few days while they dug into their Hawks’ lives.

 

Damon stood in front of the servant’s entrance to the Hale house, steeled himself, and rang the doorbell. He’d called ahead of time and his father said this was the only time he and his mother were free. He’d known he’d have to talk to them eventually and now that Melissa was out of the picture and he and Flynn were sort of trying to figure out their relationship he couldn’t wait anymore. A few seconds later his father answered the door, his face expressionless as usual. 

“Damon. Come in.” His father, Carter, stepped aside, then gestured for Damon to follow him to the small apartment where he and his mother Annie lived. He followed Carter into the apartment and saw Annie sitting at the dining table, a fresh pot of tea waiting for them.

“You’re on time,” Annie commented, picking up the teapot and pouring it’s contents into one of the cups. “Flynn and your classmates always complained how you were always late.’

“Yes well, I know how precious time is for you and Father and didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Damon replied as he sat down opposite Annie.

“We appreciate that,” Carter said, sitting down next to his wife, rotating the cup she placed in front of him.

“How was Corna?” Annie asked, placing a cup in front of Damon.

“It was good. I learned a lot there. Helped a lot of people.”

“I can imagine.” Carter took a small sip of his tea. “The world there is very different. It’s always in the news how the refugees are causing chaos and spreading diseases.”

Damon felt a flash of irritation and it was hard not to let it show on his face and in his tone. “That’s what Heracles news says. But it’s not the truth. The refugees are doing a lot of good in Corna and the people there welcome them. And while they do have some diseases, they come straight to the hospital and get cured. They don’t want to spread it. And it’s not like it’s their fault. Especially the ones coming from Tantalus. It’s horrible there.”

“Of course,” Annie replied calmly, sipping her own tea. “The news is always biased and we know that. You sounded fine in your weekly phone calls and you don’t look any worse for wear. And since you plan on going back it can’t be as bad as people here say it is.”

Damon was slightly shocked by his mother’s response. While his parents weren’t uncaring, they were very cold and growing up, Damon never knew what they thought of him and his choices. They never really commented and let him do as he liked, as long as he didn’t cross a line. He was a Beta and the child of servants and accepted it accordingly. If he had rebelled and misbehaved they probably would have been stricter with him. Like now.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Damon started, putting his cup down and wiping his hands on his pants.

“Yes you mentioned that on the phone.” Carter also put his cup down, placing his hands in his lap, giving Damon his full attention. 

Damon swallowed. He’d rehearsed this speech so many times but he was still nervous. What he was about to say and do would change everything. It would destroy the lives his parents and grandparents had built. He was being selfish and the previous Damon had always refused to take this step, placing Flynn and his family first. But the new Damon wanted to try to fight for himself, to be selfish for once.

“I’m in love with Flynn,” he stated. “I’ve been in love with him since we were kids and I never did anything because he’s an Omega and one of the masters of the house. But I don’t want to just hide my feelings and run away anymore. I came back-” Damon swallowed. “I came back to try and get Flynn to leave with me. To come with me to Corna so we can get married and be together.”

Damon remained stiff, terrified to even move a muscle. His parents remained impassive and Damon waited, allowing the information to sink in.

“Alright,” Carter said, picking up his tea again and taking another sip.

Damon’s jaw dropped. He knew he was being rude but he couldn’t help it. That’s it? That’s all they had to say. His eyes flew to his mother but she also looked serene as always. 

“You...you’re OK with this?” Damon asked hesitantly.

“Damon, you remember the day you told us you wanted to be a doctor?” Annie asked.

Damon nodded. “Yes. You said it was my choice.”

“Exactly,” Carter said. “We raised you to be a gentleman who is kind, caring, proper, and giving. When you said you wanted to be a doctor it made complete sense to us. You aren’t fit to be a servant. You care about people too much to be constrained to one household, dedicating your life to one family and cleaning their clothes and running their errands. You have the mind and spirit to help everyone and that’s what you are doing. You have dedicated all of your adult life so far to helping those who need it. And I think neither you or your mother and I have any regrets.”

Damon swallowed and finally nodded. “No regrets,” he whispered.

“We always knew you were in love with Master Flynn,” Annie continued. “We’re your parents and we were always looking out for you, watching you. We could tell. And it was obvious to us that Master Flynn loves you a great deal. And we could see how the two of you were holding back. It wasn’t our place to say anything. It was your choice whether to pursue a relationship or not. Your father and I always swore to support your decision no matter what it was. But we have to admit, we were a bit sad when you left for Corna. We have a feeling part of it was your desire to get away from Master Flynn, to ignore your feelings. When you came back we knew he was probably the reason. So no, we’re not surprised nor will we stop you. You’re an adult. You can make your own decisions.”

Damon could only stare at his parents. They’d never had a proper heart to heart before so he never knew this was how they truly felt about him. He thought they were just satisfied that he was doing well, not concerned about his love life and his dreams. Underneath those polished masks, his parents cared and loved him. More than he ever knew.

“But if this works, if Flynn and I run away together, you’d be fired.”

“Yes we always prepared ourselves for that,” Carter said. “We saved some money and were thinking of buying a house in Argo. Your mother would open a bakery and I’d help. It sounds like a simple and satisfying life.”

“I...didn’t know you wanted to open a bakery.”

For the first time in years, Annie’s face broke into a smile. A sad small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “It was always one of my dreams. But my mother wanted me to be a chef in a rich household. So that’s what I did. Your father wanted to be an artist but he followed in his father’s footsteps and remained a butler. Here. That’s why we wanted you to do whatever you wanted. We both know what it’s like when your parents force you to be something you don’t want to be.”

Carter reached out and covered Annie’s hand with his own, squeezing it slightly and Damon stared. He’d never seen his parents show affection in front of him before. How had he never known? Why had he never taken the time to get to know them? The real Carter and Annie? Not the servants. 

“If you’re not dead set on Argo, maybe you can open your bakery in Corna,” Damon said before he had time to actually think about it.

Carter looked surprised and Damon almost laughed. He’d never shocked his father before. It was kinda nice. 

“You want us to move to Corna with you?” Annie asked, her voice slightly hopeful. And Damon felt like kicking himself for never trying to get to know his parents as people. 

“Yes. It would be perfect. It’s a beautiful city and the people are so nice. And Flynn’s family will definitely cut him off so it would be nice to have family with us. Especially if we have kids.”

“Grandchildren,” Annie said softly, turning her head to look at Carter. Her eyes shone slightly and Carter smiled gently, squeezing her hand again. This was right. Even if things don’t work out with him and Flynn he should take his parents with him. This was the most animated he’s ever seen them. And he wanted to see it again. 

“I’m getting ahead of myself though. I need Flynn to say yes first and right now I’m not his favorite person.”

“Then you have to make it up to him. Prove that you’re worth taking the risk,” Carter said, his voice firm and his eyes full of an unfamiliar spark of determination.

“Yes sir,” Damon replied, smiling broadly. 

 

 

Flynn heard a familiar knock on his office door and smiled. “Come in.”

Kit rushed into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. “Are you OK? You all better?”

Flynn chuckled as his friend sat on the chair opposite his desk, his body leaning forward and his face full of concern. It must have taken all his effort and restraint not to come barging into Flynn’s apartment in the last two weeks while he recovered. 

“I’m fine now. I’m sorry I worried you.”

Kit waved away his concern. “I’m just glad your OK. You seem...better.”

“Do I?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah. Like your head is cleared up. You’re smiling more normally now too.”

So he did notice that Flynn had been different. He probably just couldn’t figure out what was wrong. And Flynn didn’t plan on telling him. If Kit knew he’d been taking anti-anxiety pills for the last year, Kit would never forgive himself for not knowing and being able to help him enough. He still felt guilty about not knowing about Flynn’s heats. No need to add to it.

“Yes well. I guess having Damon back has changed me a bit.” He was loath to admit it but it was the truth. If Damon hadn’t come back, Flynn never would have taken too many pills and started to OD and had someone force him to stop taking them. In a way, it was worth going through the pain to finally stop using them and depending on them. He just wished it hadn’t taken so long and hurt so many people in the process. 

“How are things with you and Damon if you don’t mind me asking?” Kit asked hesitantly.

Flynn sighed and leaned back in his chair. Despite a full week of rest without the pills, he was still nowhere near certain what he wanted to do about Damon. “I don’t know. Part of me just wants to leap in and be with him. But another part is ...worried. What if it still doesn’t work out? What if he changes his mind?”

“Yeah, love’s a bitch,” Kit said vehemently. Too vehemently. Flynn could feel his senses pricking and he leaned forward, studying Kit’s face wordlessly. Kit knew that look and leaned back, his eyes glued to the ground and squirmed, probably praying Flynn couldn’t read his mind the way he was usually able to. 

Fat chance. Flynn took in Kit’s nervous movements, the way his eyes flitted around, his fingers tapping against the chair where they held the edges in a death grip. His puffy lips. Hmm.

“You and Michael kissed!” Flynn exclaimed.

Kit moaned and flopped in his seat. “How’d you know?”

“Your lips told me dumb dumb.” 

Blushing, Kit ran his hands over his lips. “Oh. Yeah. That. We usually kiss good bye in the morning. I heard you were here and rushed right over.” 

“Ohhh, so it’s a routine now,” Flynn teased, his voice light as he saw his friend’s face turn even more crimson. This was fun. 

“Guess you could say that.” 

“And how long has this been going on?” 

“A couple of days after you called in sick. So..almost two weeks. Wow,” Kit said, his eyes widening. “Has it really only been two weeks? It feels a lot longer.”

Flynn chuckled. ‘Well, that happens when you’re in loooove.”

“Stop it,” Kit protested weakly. 

“L-O-V-E, looooove.” 

“You’re acting like a kid.”

“You think? I can be even more kiddie. Kit and Michael sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-”

Kit laughed out loud, “Stop, oh god please just stop.”

Flynn chuckled and leaned back, sighing in content.

“I miss this,” Kit said, eyeing Flynn bashfully.

“Me too,” Flynn replied. “Sorry I’ve been..weird the last year. But I’m OK now.”

“I’m glad,” Kit said, smiling warmly. 

“So...tell me. What else did you guys do?”

Kit rolled his eyes. “Nothing. Well, not nothing. He introduced me to his grandfather.”

“No way!’ Flynn exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat. “You have to tell me everything.”

Kit chuckled and leaned forward. “Well, he calls him Gramps and….”

 

 

Michael flicked through the TV channels absently, barely registering anything on the screen.

“Ugh, if you’re going to go that fast just give it to me!” Kit exclaimed, snatching the remote from Michael’s hand. 

Michael grinned sheepishly, refusing to admit that he wasn’t actually watching the screen. He was too busy trying to figure out how to kiss Kit. Mornings were the easiest. After the first couple of days of swooping down and shocking Kit with a morning kiss before they left their apartments, it became a natural occurrence. Lately Kit even stopped in front of the door, waiting for Michael to lean down, his lips twitching in anticipation. It was all so frickin cute. 

But the other kisses, the random ones during the day. They were harder. Usually, kisses happened naturally with him. There was a romantic mood, the moment felt right and the other person would notice it, leaning forward and inviting him to come closer. Nothing like that could ever happen with Kit though. The guy had no sexual awareness unless Michael actually got super close or spelled it out for him. So he did.

“Let’s make out,” Michael said cheerfully, his head propped up on the arm that was resting on the arm rest. 

Again, Kit gave that familiar start, frowned, then put down the remote and turned around so he was facing him. And that was it, the extent of Kit’s acquiescence. 

Grinning Michael crawled forward until his face was just centimeters from Kit’s. He scanned his face, seeing how wide Kit’s eyes had gotten and what looked like desire in them. Then he licked his lips. He always did that right before Michael kissed him. It was just too cute. 

Leaning forward, Michael pressed his lips against Kit’s, exerting slight pressure. Suddenly, Kit opened his mouth slightly and Michael almost laughed. Usually Kit waited until Michael probed his lips with his tongue. It was refreshing and totally arousing having Kit open his mouth on his own. Lazily, he moved his tongue inside Kit’s mouth, moaning when Kit moved his as well. 

Immersed in his feelings, Michael leaned forward further, gently nudging Kit so he was lying on his back on the couch with Michael on top of him. They lay like that for a few seconds- then he felt Kit stiffen. And not in a good way. His tongue stopped moving, his arms froze where they rested on Michaels forearms, every muscle was tight. OK, that wasn’t right. Swiftly, Michael lifted his head, ready to ask Kit’s what’s wrong when he saw the sheer panic in Kit’s eyes. Michael froze, then slowly leaned back until he was completely off the Beta but could still see his face.

“Kit? You OK?” Michael whispered. 

Kit lay there for a few seconds, unresponsive and Michael was starting to panic as well. “Hey, Kit. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Slowly, Kit’s body began to twitch slightly and Michael waited patiently until the Beta finally sat up, his body shaking slightly as he clasped his hands and leaned forward, almost hugging himself protectively. 

“Sorry.” Michael wasn’t sure what happened, but whatever he did, it had reduced the tough yet hesitant Kit into a nervous mess and he had to fix it. 

“It’s..It’s OK. It's not you,” Kit finally spoke, his voice hushed and trembling slightly.

“Then...what is it? You seemed fine. Was it...because I was on top of you or something?” It was the only thing that was different. The only thing that may have possibly set Kit off. 

Kit swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. I’m not used to….I didn’t really like...it’s…”

Michael wanted to hug the Beta, assure him that everything was fine and he would never push him down again. But he looked so fragile at that moment, barely able to speak, his body still shaking and Michael didn’t know what to do. And he hated it. He wanted to fix this. He needed to fix this. He just didn’t know how. 

“OK. OK. You don’t like being on your back and someone on top. That’s OK we can deal with that.” It made sense in a way. Kit was always trying so hard to be tough and strong and had reservations about being friends with, let alone date, an Alpha. He definitely had a complex. Maybe it had something to do with being a short Beta. Either way, obviously being pushed down and feeling someone else’s strength was too much for him to handle. 

Kit shook his head and Michael’s heart dropped, knowing what Kit would say next. “No. It’s not OK. You’re an Alpha. Obviously if we’re going to...do..anything...you’ll be on top.”

“I don’t have to be. There are other positions you know,” Michael joked, keeping his tone light.

“But you’ll want to!” Kit shot back, his voice getting higher and he finally turned to look at Michael, his face shattered and it took everything the Alpha had not to reach out and just hug him. “You’ll want to and I’ll have to let you.”

“I think we both know you’ll never ‘let’ me do anything. When you don’t want something you make it perfectly clear. And I’ll always listen to you Kit. Always. You just tell me what you want and don’t want, and I’ll listen.”

“But you won’t always agree,” Kit stated.

Michael swallowed, giving himself a chance to think before answering such a tricky question. It was normal for Kit to have reservations. He’d never been in a relationship before, never really had friends even based on little hints he gave about his life. It’s normal for him to freak out now and questions how their relationship will work. “Not always. If I think you’re doing something that might harm you, emotionally or physically, I’ll probably explain to you why I don’t agree. There are times we’ll argue. We have already. But I think you’ve seen that I’m pretty fair. I won’t ever force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with. I won’t try and control you or anything. Besides, arguing with you is half the fun. I don’t want someone who just agrees with everything I say. That’s pretty boring.”

Kit’s eyebrows went up. “You...you dont?”

“Hell no!” Michael shot back. “I tried dating an Omega like that once. I was bored to tears. It barely lasted three weeks. I like you Kit, passionate argumentative side and all. So, if there’s something you don’t like, we’ll deal with it. OK?”

Kit pondered his words for a few moments while Michael tried to slow his racing heart. 

“OK. I guess...I guess that’s fair.” 

Michael sighed with relief and smiled. Their first major hurdle. How many more were they going to have before Kit finally trusted him fully?

“Good. So, things I shouldn’t do include not touching your food, never grabbing our shoulder from behind-”

“That was completely your fault!” Kit protested.

Michael rotated his shoulder. “Yeah but you didn’t have to almost dislocate it.”

Kit looked slightly sheepish and Michael wanted to kiss him all over again. 

“Oh, and no flicking through the TV channels super fast.”

Kit rolled his eyes and gestured at the screen. “You can’t even see what’s on so you can choose if you go that fast. And it gives me a headache.”

“And no bringing in muddy shoes into your apartment.”

“If you want to traipse around and make a huge mess you can do that in your own place.”

“Your shoes were muddy too!”

“Yes! But I took them off at the door! I didn’t walk in with them!” 

Michael laughed, happy to see his fiery Kit was back in full form. And he wanted to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!! Hope those who celebrate it had fun and ate lots of chocolate! 
> 
> Ohh, soo much in one chapter. These chapters are almost always around 5000 words now. There's just so much happening. And my notes are getting longer as a consequence :) 
> 
> First, we have Cotnick's initial list of suspects...and unfortunately Kit is one of them :( Any new theories guys? It's great to see some extra comments cropping up as people have theories and questions. Keep em coming!
> 
> Second, anyone else starting to really love assertive Damon? I'm so proud of how much he's changed. And there's more coming! Writing this scene with his parents just shows how much they all really do care for each other and how much Damon respects them. Plus, assertive Damon! 
> 
> Third, Killyn!! It's been too long since we saw them being silly. Especially SILLY FLYNN!! Our boy's back! And acting like the big kid he is at heart.
> 
> Fourth, the Mikit scene was an extra addition and I'm sure a welcome surprise, especially for Alna ;) Michael just gets more and more awesome and Kit...while still struggling with his Omega side is starting to bend. It's heartbreaking yet cute to see how naive Kit actually is when it comes to love and relationships. Keep trying Michael! 
> 
> Up next: Cotnick find another clue while Flemon finally have their first interaction without drugged up Flynn!! Look forward to Friday guys!


	40. Chapter 40

Colt stared at the board, rubbing his eyes and willing his brain to wake up. In the last two days he’d pored through their main suspects’ files, then the rest of the Hawks. He’d gone through their bios, their daily routines, everything he could find. And so far nothing. It was expected. The killer was a trained Hawk. If it was easy to find him or her they wouldn’t have even been cadets. 

“You need to sleep,” Nick said from the doorway.

Colt looked at him through bleary eyes then checked his watch. It was 2 AM. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I know. I’m the same.” Nick closed the door and walked over, looking Colt up and down. “You need to rest though. You’re exhausted. You haven’t slept in two days. Even I took a nap this afternoon.”

Colt eyed the board, staring at the faces he knew as well as his own parents’. “Everytime I close my eyes, I imagine the victims. Then I imagine one of our Hawks, OUR Hawks, hurting them. I imagined Kit, Joe, Kyle, evan Thomas. And it made me so ...scared. And nervous. I can’t sleep Nick. The next victim will be chosen soon. Within the next couple of weeks most likely. And it’s one of ours. Someone we know and care about.” He looked at Nick, his eyes pleading. “How can I sleep?” 

Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close. “I know.”

Colt rested his head against Nick’s chest, hearing his heartbeat and letting the rhythmic sound calm him, clearing his mind. Suddenly, Nick pulled him towards the couch, laying Colt on it, slipping in beside him, their bodies pressed together, face to face. Colt scanned Nick’s face and saw how haggard he looked. Nick didn’t complain or say anything, but this was affecting him just as much as Colt. 

“Tell me one of your stories,” Nick whispered. 

“Any story?”

“Yup. Anything. Something about Liam. He’s pretty interesting.”

Colt chuckled. “He is that. Did I ever tell you how he and Pops met?”

“No.”

Colt snuggled deeper into the couch, looping his arm around Nick’s waist as he recalled what his parents had told him over the years. “Dad was working at a small magazine publication. It wasn’t a very good one and he wasn’t completely happy. He was driven and young and excited and everyone else was so….laid back. They didn’t care. So everyday Dad would go out, looking for stories. One day he went to a construction site. He just wandered in, completely ignoring all the warning signs plastered outside.”

Nick chuckled. “Sounds like your dad.”

“Next thing he knows, someone grabs him from behind, picks him up and carries him out of the site. As soon as they were outside, the guy practically dropped him onto the ground, lecturing him about safety. ‘Don't you know how to read? Did you not see the signs? Or are you just stupid?”’

“Wow. Will is pretty tough huh? I bet Liam didn’t like that.”

“You bet he didn’t. He got right back up, stood on his tiptoes and got into Pop’s face and called him a blockheaded neanderthal. He told him he was trying to do some good, to write about the world but it was people like him holding him back. Of course, Pops hadn’t done anything wrong but Dad was just soo angry about everything and Pops was an easy target. So Dad stood there, ranting and raving like a lunatic, talking about how no one cares about the truth anymore, everyone just wants to stay ignorant, no one is driven or cares. It went on and on and by the end of it Dad was completely exhausted and just sat on the sidewalk, near tears. Next thing he knew, Pops was sitting down next to him. He thought he’d get yelled at but Pops just invited him out for a drink. Dad thought he was crazy and told him so. Pops just laughed and said ‘I’m someone who gives a shit. So why don’t you talk to me?’ And I guess the rest is history. They hung out a few times, fell in love and got married within two months.”

“Whirlwind romance huh. Sounds like Liam was always a handful.”

“Oh yeah. He’s always been passionate and excited. That’s what Pops loves about him. And me too I guess. I always wanted to be like him. Passionate and driven.”

“You are passionate and driven. You’re a frickin Wolf! If that’s not driven I don’t know what is.”

Colt chuckled and closed his eyes, resting his head forward onto Nick’s chest. “Guess you’re right.”

“And did your dad actually write about Will’s construction site?” 

“Yup. As one of the architects Pops got permission to tell him all about it. He also told him about his goal to redesign and add underground rooms in major business complexes and homes. They’re what people used to call basements or shelters. They were designed to protect people’s possessions, but what Pops wanted was to change the entire purpose and structure. The designs Pops had were amazing, perfect for people to live even, they were so homey, with extra rooms and even a kitchen. He even designed expensive and more affordable ones so they’d be perfect for low income big families. But people in Argo weren’t into the idea and it wasn’t working out.”

“We have one of those. Connor and I used to use it as our secret base since my dad only used it to store his wine and crap in it. I don’t know about the old ones though.”

“They’re pretty basic. Just one big room with a metal door and a number code. Very historical and designed for basic protection from thieves. Only warehouses and certain buildings had them because they weren’t useful or popular.”

“Will's sounds way better. I love the one in our house. It was my favorite room. Away form everyone.”

Colt agreed, imagining the pictures his Pops showed him of the old underground shelters. They’d looked so bare and unwelcoming, especially compared to the bright and multifunctional ones his Pops designed. In fact, they weren’t even popular in the past, and only a few buildings had them. Getting into them was also difficult, since they tried to make the entrances secretive. Usually it was through a trick wall in a side alley or-

Suddenly, Colt sat up, jostling Nick so hard he almost fell off the couch.

“That's it! That’s where he’s hiding the victims.” Colt sprang off the couch, already pushing buttons on his console to draw up schematics of Heralces. 

“You’re going to have to actually explain it to me,” Nick said as he stood next to him.

“The victims. It was like they just disappeared. The old shelters, they still work but they’re neglected. The entrances had street access. They were just like hidden panels in walls in alleyways. Some were in buildings but those buildings would be abandoned because they’re too old. It would be easy to just drag a victim into an alley or trick them with a cry for help and then knock them out and slip them behind the wall. There are a few in town and our killer could be using different ones.”

Nick’s eyes widened as he looked at the board, watching Colt navigate through the city blueprints until he pulled up different buildings, dragging them so they remained on the screen. After several minutes of intense clicking and scanning Colt stopped, breathing hard and staring at the buildings he’d found.

“Thirty-two. Thirty-two buildings,” Nick said. 

“Those are the thirty-two that still work. But this one,” Colt clicked and one of the buildings came forward a bit. “And this one and this one are where the victims may have vanished. They’re the closest to where the victims were last caught on camera. The killer may be using each shelter once and moving on, choosing the one closest to their victim’s routes.” 

“Makes sense. We need to check these three out tomorrow. See if they were actually used and if anything was left behind. Then we have to check the others. We may be able to figure out which is the next one our killer will use.” 

“I’d normally say let’s send the Hawks, but we still don’t know which one of them is the killer. It’s too risky.”

“I agree. Until we can narrow down our suspects and really make sure we have to assume any of them could be guilty.” 

Colt nodded gravely, praying they’d catch another break soon. He needed to be able to trust his team again.

 

Flynn looked up and watched as Damon jogged over to him. They were supposed to grab some dinner at their favorite pasta place and as usual Damon was late. Flynn couldn’t help smiling as he saw how out of breath Damon was. He probably rushed over in his car, parked a few blocks over and ran. His overly long brown hair was a bit messy, his forehead slightly damp, and his eyes already looking apologetic. It felt so familiar and was so Damon Flynn felt his heart warm at the sight.

“Sorry, sorry,” Damon panted when he reached him. “One of the Hawk cadets got injured just as I was leaving and there was no one else to help him.”

He had two options. Be understanding, which he was, or give Damon a tough time and see him squirm. Flynn crossed his arms and scowled. “You never change do you? Can’t you be on time for once? I thought you were trying to win me over.”

Damon grimaced, his face contrite and he stammered his apology again, assuring Flynn he was his priority but he had to help his patients. It was so cute and so Damon Flynn couldn’t keep up the facade for long and chuckled. “I’m just teasing you big idiot. Now come on. I’m starving.” Without waiting for Damon, Flynn opened the door and walked in.

They sat down and ordered their food, Damon looking around the familiar restaurant. “It hasn’t changed huh?”

“Guess so. I didn’t really come that often.”

Damon look surprised. “But you love this place!”

Flynn smiled warily. “Yeah I do. But I used to come here with you all the time and it was just...difficult.”

Damon winced and Flynn knew he was feeling guilty again. Funny how seeing Damon look so contrite put Flynn more at ease. Probably because it meant he wasn’t alone in his feelings anymore. 

“So tell me about your life in Corna.”

“Well, it was crazy hectic. The amount of patients we have on the base here is nothing in comparison. And the patients had so many different ailments and symptoms. It was tough work.”

“But you loved it.”

Damon smiled weakly and nodded. “Yeah I did. I was helping people Flynn! I mean really helping people! Not just soldiers but normal citizens. Refugees, people who were homeless and couldn’t afford medical care.”

Flynn raised his eyebrows. “Wow. I didn’t know that Crona was that advanced. We don’t even have free medical care here.”

“That’s because everyone can afford it,” Damon said, his tone a bit bitter. Interesting. He never sounded bitter about Heracles before, just sad and resigned. “Here, everyone has money. Even what we consider the low class. But in Corna, they really do have different incomes and financial status.”

Flynn tried to imagine it. A world full of diversity and the thought intrigued him. And made him understand why Damon liked it so much. All his life, he’d been restrained by the rules in Heracles which controlled who he could love, befriend, and what he could do. There was a structure that everyone had to follow. And while some liked it and thrived, people like Damon and Flynn just felt...oppressed. Flynn had fought against it with a smile and his optimism while Damon had been resigned to it. So it was no surprise that once he found a certain level of freedom, he’d cherish it and value it. Life in Corna seemed...nice.

Flynn watched as Damon continued, telling him stories about some of the refugees he met and a man called Rob who works with them. Flynn nodded and smiled, even chuckled a few times. Until Damon ruined it. 

“Nancy and Josh are great. They’re just the best people to work with. Very dedicated and smart. Just overworked.”

Flynn felt a stab of jealousy and tried to shove it aside. “Nancy and Josh huh. They sound pretty cool.”

“They are. Nancy complains a lot but she’s got a good heart.” Flynn watched Damon closely, very closely, and therefore was able to notice the slight tightening at the side of his lips when he talked about Nancy. 

“She sounds interesting. Tell me more about her.”

Damon started and his eyes shifted slightly. So he was right. Something happened between Damon and Nancy. Flynn felt his hands curl but he held himself back. He shouldn’t say anything. He can’t say anything. He’d dated while Damon was away. He couldn’t fault Damon for doing so as well. If Damon found someone, good for him.

“So you liked her?” Flynn snapped. Yeah, like he could hold himself back, especially when it came to Damon.

Damon’s eyes widened. ‘No. I mean yes. But only as a friend. I never liked her liked her. As in romantic like. It was just platonic. We were friends that’s it.”

Flynn’s eyes bore into Damon’s. “That’s all?”

Damon gulped, tapping his hands on the table and sighed. “Well, she did ask me out. But I told her no.”

“I see,” Flynn replied frostily, sitting back in his chair. 

“You’re mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Flynn replied carefully. 

“You look and sound mad.” 

The waitress appeared, placing their food on the table. 

“We should eat. It’ll get cold.” Flynn picked up his fork, and began to eat, but he was so upset the pasta tasted like dust in his mouth. It took all his effort to swallow. Over the years, very few people had shown any interest in Damon. Everyone knew he was a workaholic and he usually looked a mess so people barely paid him much attention. But clearly, this Nancy knew what a gem Damon was and wanted him all for herself. Flynn couldn’t blame her. But at the same time he couldn’t help feeling jealous. 

Suddenly, he felt Damon grab his hand and looked up, shocked. Damon had never touched him in public before. Their touches were usually pretty limited even in private, unless they were having sex. 

“We have enough hurdles in our way without this Nancy thing becoming one of them,” Damon said firmly, his hand tightly gripping Flynn’s. Flynn shuddered slightly. Again, a Damon he didn’t know. And Flynn kinda liked this assertive Damon. “Nancy was just a friend. Yes she asked me out but I told her I was busy with work and had someone I love and she backed off. She’s been dating someone else for a few months now and we’re just friends. Understand?”

Flynn nodded, licking his lips nervously. He saw Damon’s eyes fly to his lips and felt a tightening in his stomach. There was a lot of sexual tension between them suddenly and Flynn didn’t know what to do about it. It had never happened before. Slowly, almostly shyly, he looked away. Weird, it felt like his ears were burning. He was shocked to realize he was blushing! Well, this was new.

And just as quickly as he took his hand, Damon released it, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. “You should eat. It’ll get cold.”

Absently, Flynn picked up his own fork and began to eat again, listening to Damon talk about ...something. 

At some point during the meal Flynn managed to calm his racing heart and actually listen to Damon who was regaling him with stories about some of his cases. Once again, Flynn couldn’t help but admire how smart and caring Damon was. No wonder he loved him so much. After they finished dinner, Damon ordered two cakes...and gave them both to Flynn.

“Since you haven’t been here for a while I figured you might want both,” Damon said, smiling. 

Flynn chuckled and dug in, moaning when the sweet cream hit his tongue and swirled it around, savoring it. He opened his eyes to comment on it...and once again found Damon staring at him, arousal in his eyes. Flynn swallowed and ducked his head. What was going on? Is this was it was like when someone actually desired you? And you desired them back? With Melissa it had come naturally and was part of the package of being an Alpha and Omega couple. There weren’t small gestures that caused the other to take notice or cause sexual tension. Only their full arousal when they felt each other’s scent and presence. This was different. And it was purely because it was Damon. 

Flynn couldn’t remember much of what happened or what Damon said after that. He’d been too aware of Damon walking next to him, then Damon sitting next to him in the car as he drove him home. He even walked Flynn to his apartment and he could feel himself getting more nervous. His heart was racing like crazy and he kept wondering what Damon would do next. Would he come in? Kiss him? Make love to him? He didn’t know if he was ready for all that. Nor did he want Damon to just leave.

They reached Flynn’s apartment and he opened the door. He turned around, about to thank Damon for dinner when he was gently nudged into the entryway, the door closing behind them with a click. It was dark in the hallway and Flynn gulped, keenly aware of Damon’s body radiating heat next to him. He could hear him breathing and it aroused him even more. There was a gentle touch on his cheek as Damon cupped his face running his thumb over his cheekbone and Flynn shuddered. He looked up, able to see Damon's face above his as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the small trickle of light coming from his living room. Damon slowly lowered his head and Flynn rose up to meet him. Next thing he knew, his tongue and Damon's were intertwined around one another, and so were their bodies. Damon pressed him back against the wall, his arms around Flynn’s waist and Flynn’s arms wrapped around Damon’s neck. He monaed as Damon angled his head, licking the inside of Flynn’s mouth, making him shudder. His legs gave out and he felt himself begin to slide downwards, then Damon wrenched him up and tight against him, his back arching under Damon’s loving assault. 

“Damon,” Flynn panted when Damon stopped kissing him, only to run his tongue over Flynn’s ear, making him moan. He nipped Flynn’s ear lightly and he grunted, his hands tight in Damon’s hair as he tried to remain standing on his tip toes. Hungirly, Damon licked his way down Flynn’s jaw until he reached his neck. He kissed him, causing Flynn to gasp and shudder again then sniffed him. 

“I never smelled you before,” Damon gasped. “You smell like cake and sugar.”

Flynn wanted to respond, but his mind was completely blank, his body focused on the feel of Damon’s lips and tongue on him. A part of his brain registered what Damon was saying though and he pulled Damon’s head up by his hair, thrusting his nose into Damon’s neck so he could smell him. “You smell like a crisp meadow. In spring.”

Damon looked at him and smiled and Flynn couldn’t help chuckling back. They kissed again, this time more languidly. They nipping each other’s lips’ playfully. Suddenly Damon stepped back and Flynn mewled in protest.

“Not yet. I want to. Believe me I want to. But until you’re ready for us to be a real couple we can’t go all the way Flynn. It’s different this time. When I make love to you I want it to be because we love each other. Not just because we’re aroused.” 

Flynn wanted to protest but Damon was right. They’d had a sexual relationship and it hadn’t ended well. If they did have sex again, it had to be different. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Flynn asked.

Damon grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeel!! Flemon is back! And this time it's getting hot and heavy. Assertive Damon just keeps getting better and better. And Flynn is our typical and lovable Flynn. Sigh, I missed writing him as much as you guys missed reading about him. 
> 
> The case continues to move forward and is taking it's toll on poor Cotnick. Oh, and how cute is Liam and Will's story? I enjoyed that not only as a plot device, but also because I do like them and want to include them more but they don't fit into the plot right now. 
> 
> I was actually rereading Part 1 yesterday and realized how much Damon, Kit, and Nick have changed. So proud of how far my babies have come. 
> 
> I have a surprise for you guys! The next two chapters are purely about the case as we head towards the climax and are kinda shorter. Like 2500 as opposed to the 4000 I've been writing lately. I don't want to combine the two chapters because they don't fit so...I'll be releasing both on Tuesday! Last chances to theorize who the killer is guys! We'll be finding out next Friday.


	41. Chapter 41

Nick looked around the almost deserted shelter save for some antique figurines on the table and a television set. He noticing the splashes of blood on the floor, the restraints and abandoned bed in the corner. There was blood on the bed...as well as some semen. His hands fisted as he waited for Colt to finish testing the blood using the portable DNA kit they brought. 

“Positive for Mayes. That’s all three shelters we found” Colt said as he stood up from where he was crouching next to the biggest pool of blood. “Based on the amount of blood here, looks like this is where he finally shot him.” 

Nick’s eyes roved over the now familiar scene. Considering that the shelters have been abandoned for almost fifty years, they looked pretty clean and organized. Yes the bed was used and the restraints crusted with blood, but there was a TV set, a bookshelf, and even a small kitchenette. Each one had a little something related to the victim. For Mayes’s shelter there were antiques, in Lins’ it was some baking tools, and Reid’s had extra books compared to the others. 

“The killer tried to make the victims comfortable here,” Nick observed.

“Probably tried to create a perfect little world for them. And when it stopped being perfect, he killed them.”

Nick wanted to punch something, anything. These murders, the rape and torture, was what Nick hated most about the world. People's ability to harm each other...and not care. 

“We have to catch this bastard,” Nick said, his voice strained. 

“We need to reassess our suspects. Again.” Colt stated.

Nick wanted to protest. They’d gone over the list of twenty Hawks over and over and still couldn’t narrow it down at all. But there was nothing else they could do. “You’re right. The fact that they’re using the shelters is a clue. Only certain people even know about them. If we look at their backgrounds again, we can figure out who may have known about these places. Maybe a family member who worked in one of the buildings or helped create them or something.” 

“Once we narrow down the list, we can start sending the Hawks we trust to check the other shelters.”

Nick nodded. They’d debated letting anyone else know for a while but there were twenty-nine other shelters to check and the clock was ticking. They needed their Hawks back. Someone could be kidnapped any day now. They wanted to catch the bastard before it happened. 

 

Kit was just about to settle into the couch next to Michael when there was a knock on his door. 

“I’ll get it,” he assured Michael who was already sitting and about to get up. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Colt and Nick standing on the other side. He quickly saluted and stood still, uncertain what to do.

“Just let us in quick,” Colt said. 

Kit stepped back, allowing the two Wolves to come into his apartment. His eyes flitted around quickly, grateful that he usually kept his place clean. 

“Sit down Kit. We don’t have much time to waste,” Nick said, his voice firm but gentle. 

Kit nodded and sat down on the couch next to Michael. They both gave each other knowing looks then stared ahead at their superiors who chose to stand.

“What we’re about to tell you is completely confidential. You don’t tell anyone else. You understand?” Colt asked.

They nodded and Colt continued. “We’ve been investigating a serial killer who has been kidnapping, raping and killing Omegas. Have you heard about it?”

“Just in the news,” Michael said.

“Then you know just the basics,” Nick replied. “And let’s keep it that way for a while. We don’t have time to tell you everything. All you need to know is your mission. We believe the killer has been taking the victims to underground shelters and keeping them there. They’re outdated and old but they still work. We located the three that were used so far, but we need you and a couple of other Hawks we trust to go check out the rest and scout them, see if there are any signs the killer is planning on using them.”

“You think the killer is going to strike again,” Michael stated.

“Yes. It’s their pattern. We’ve narrowed down the suspects but we’re still not sure. Here’s your list with instructions on how to get inside. Report back to us once you’re done. You have to do it in person. No phone calls. Any questions?”

Kit and Michael shook their heads and Colt nodded. “Good luck. And get back fast. We need to get this over with as soon as possible.”

Kit noticed the dark circles under both his superiors’ eyes and nodded gravely. Clearly this case had taken it’s toll and the sooner they solved it the better. “You can count on us.”

 

Nick watched from his office window as Tony and Logan walked down the driveway, got in one of the military vehicles, and drove off. “That’s the last of them.”

“Think anyone suspects us?” Colt asked apprehensively. 

Nick looked over at his lover and resisted the urge to comfort him. They were both strained and pushed beyond their limits. Nick had finally convinced Colt that they should take a shot of a sleeping drug and slept for a good twelve hours. They needed their brains to work 100% today. But they were still holding on by a string emotionally and if Nick tried to comfort Colt or offer any sympathy they’d both break down. Not now. There would be time for that later. When all this was done. 

“No. I know you don’t completely like this plan but it’s what we have. We can keep analyzing the suspects to death but we won’t narrow down the list. There’s too much unknown even with our resources. Sending all the Hawks out is the best solution. If one of them balks or does something out of the ordinary we’ll know. And we’ll have our killer. Hopefully, this will all be over in the next few hours.”

“I hope you’re right. I can’t help feeling something bad is going to happen though.” Colt’s expression was so bleak Nick finally relented and walked over, crouching down next to him and clasping his hand. 

“We’ll be careful. We’ll make sure they’re safe. That’s all we can do.” 

Colt nodded. “I hope you’re right.”

 

Michael looked around the shelter, taking in the empty cavernous space. “Nothing here. And based on the dust looks like no one has been here in a long time.”

“We’d better check out the next one,” Kit said. 

They walked out of the shelter, dragging back the wall panel to cover it up and exited the abandoned building they’d been assigned. He looked down at the list and was about to tell Kit about the next location when he heard someone call out his name. He looked up, surprised to see Logan and Tony.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Tony said cheerfully. “Out for an afternoon stroll?” 

“Pretty much. You?” Kit asked.

“Pretty much,” Logan replied, his eyes flicking to the building behind them. There was something off about the whole thing and Michael decided to take a risk.

“Did Colt and Nick send you?” he asked.

Tony sighed with relief and smiled. “Thank god. You too huh. I was freaking out when we saw you.”

“We just finished checking our first building. Moving on to the second,” Logan added.

“Ours is close by. What about yours?” Tony asked.

“Ours is on the other side,” Kit replied vaguely. 

“Want to switch then?” Logan asked. “I feel like stretching my legs a bit more and wouldn’t mind going further.”

Michael saw Kit hesitate and he didn’t blame him. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea either. Colt and Nick had sworn them to secrecy and trusted them with this. 

“Hey if you don’t want to it’s not a big deal,” Tony said. “We just thought we’d do you a favor. That way you can finish faster and report back. You can even tell them about ours. I’m guessing they told you not to use any devices and to report back in person right?”

The idea was tempting. They definitely wanted to finish as fast as possible and get back and help Colt and Nick with the next step, whatever it was. And they did say they were trusting a few other Hawks as well so it wasn’t weird to see Tony and Logan wandering around. 

“Sure,” Michael said, extending his list. “Thanks guys.”

Tony smiled as they exchanged lists while Kit frowned. He clearly didn’t think this was the best idea. And Michael didn’t blame him. But he trusted Tony and were just starting to get along with Logan so a gesture of goodwill would go a long way right now. 

Michael looked down at the address and was surprised by how close it was. They waved good bye and went their separate ways.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Kit said angrily. 

“I know I know. But no harm done. We showed them we’re willing to be team mates and trust them and that’s kinda important right now. Don’t you think.”

Kit didn’t respond and Michael sighed. Maybe he should have just left things the way they were.

“Maybe you’re right. We’re all on the same team anyway.”

Michael smiled and clapped Kit on the shoulder. “See. Silver lining.”

They walked on in silence until they reached an abandoned building two blocks away. They entered through the back door and walked to the wall panel indicated on their list. 

“It should be...here,” Michael said and pushed one of the bricks inwards, causing the wall to shift and slide side ways. 

“You wanna go first again?” Michael asked.

“Nah you go first. I went last time.” 

Michael turned on the flashflight on his watch and stepped forward, walking down the dank staircase. Like the other one, there were about thirty steps before they reached the bottom. Michael shone the light around the room, taking in the bare walls and cobwebs in the corners. He was about to tell Kit that it looked empty when he noticed that the dust near his feet had been disturbed. He looked down and saw a series of footprints...that weren’t his. His eyes travelled backwards, trailing back to the entrance as he followed the steps. And that’s when he saw it. A sheer, thin wire. He must have missed it, but Kit wouldn’t the way he was stepping forward. In fact, he was going to touch it right-

“Kit stop!” Michael screamed.

Kit looked up but it was too late. His foot connected with the wire, pulling it forward. Michael’s body flew towards Kit and he was vaguely aware of the sound of an explosion as he curled his body around his lover, shielding him from the debris and bricks that began raining down on them.

 

It had all been too easy. Way too easy. But then again, it was expected. He was a genius after all. For years he’d been killing and dumping bodies left and right and no one knew. No one even suspected. All he had to do was pretend, put on a mask and everyone believed in him.

When Colt and Nick had told him to check out the shelter, he knew right away what they were up to. Idiots, thinking they could outsmart him! Just because they’re Wolves! Alphas! True Colt wasn’t an Alpha, but he was definitely trying hard to be one. As if being a Beta wasn’t good enough. That’s what everyone kept telling him. That’s what Judy said. That’s what Oliver said! That’s what that fucking Randall and even his mom kept telling him.

“Don’t you know Betas can’t be with Omegas!” she used to scream. “You aren’t an Alpha. Accept that.” Well who was laughing now? He’d shown her. He’d shown all of them.

He knew rigging that shelter would come in handy and using it against Michael and Kit had been the perfect plan. Those two were good. Not as good as him but pretty good. And he needed to act fast. It would be much easier with them out of the picture. It had only been too easy to switch around the lists. Everyone was so trusting, no one even suspected it. Idiots! They should have known better. They all should have known better.  
It would all be over soon though. As soon as he got what he wanted, he’d be gone. And no one will ever find him or tell him what he can or can’t do again. Just him and his Omega. His own precious precious Omega. Soon. They’d be together soon. And he’d treat them so well. Much better than any Alpha ever would.

He always tried to be their perfect mate. He watched them. Listened to them. Researched them so he knew them as well as they knew themselves. But did they appreciate it? Did they understand the lengths he went to to make them happy? All he’d gotten was screams, and cries, and insults. But not his perfect Omega. Oh no. That one would know, would recognize how much he’d done for them, how happy he could make them. Soon, my love. Soon we’ll be together. And no one can separate us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense!! Now do you get why I decided to post two chapters? Didn't want to leave you hanging with so many cliff hangers. Especially with Mikit's fate on the line. I'm not that mean. ;) For the most part
> 
> On to the next chapter! Hang on to your nerves guys! It's gonna get worse before it's over.


	42. Chapter 42

“Kit! Kit!” 

Kit blinked his eyes open groggily, trying to focus but everything was so blurry.

“Kit! Are you OK?” It sounded like Michael’s voice. He sounded panicked. Why was he panicking? And for that matter why was everything still hazy?

He blinked and shook his head then winced. Not a good idea. He must have hit his head because it HURT! 

“Kit answer me if you can understand me.”

“I can hear you so stop screaming you frickin moron,” Kit hissed as he struggled to sit up.

His vision finally cleared and he could see Michael sitting in front of him, looking relieved. “Well if you can swear at me then you’re probably fine.”

Kit snorted as he finally sat up. He looked around, taking in the rubble around them. So he wasn’t remembering it wrong. There was an explosion. The entire roof had caved in, exposed the iron underside that separated the shelter from the building. Based on the wreckage there must have been three feet of concrete between them. What a weird place. 

“I tried to call for help but my phone broke when I dived at you,” Michael said. “I managed to get you under the staircase but you’d banged your head. I think it’s when I dove at you. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. We need to figure out a way to get out of here.”

Michael nodded and pointed at the staircase, the last five steps of which were piles of dust and rubble. “I tried to reach the door but couldn’t. The stairs are too fragile and collapsed when I walked on it. Also, that door is solid steel. It is a shelter after all. It’s designed not to be opened easily.”

“Then how were people expected to get out?” Kit asked impatiently. Seriously. Who designed this stupid thing? 

“I managed to look at the door. There’s a dial so I know there are numbers we need to use. Probably the same one we used to get in.”

“So we try and reach the door and open it. Sounds simple.”

“I told you, we can’t go up the stairs. It’ll collapse.”

“So what, we sit here and do nothing?” Kit snapped.

“Exactly. Tony and Logan know where we are and when we don’t show up they’ll come looking for us. Until then we just sit and wait.”

Kit couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Michael really expected them to just wait? No way! Growling, Kit stood up, wobbling slightly when the world spun and felt Michael’s arms on him. He swatted him away, determined to stand on his own. “I’m fine!” 

“You’re a crappy patient you know that,” Michael sniped back.

“I’m not a patient!” 

“Looks like you have a slight concussion. That makes you a patient.”

“You’re a patient!”

“What?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know. Just...just get out of my way!” Kit pushed Michael aside and began hobbling towards the staircase, hell bent on crawling up there if he had to. 

He heard Michael sigh and felt him follow him. Finally. At least one of them was trying to do something. He finally reached the bottom of the staircase and looked up. Twenty-five steps left. And he didn’t know which ones would collapse and which wouldn’t. That’s fine. He was OK with taking risks. Gulping, Kit reached his hand out to step on the seventh step, thinking it might be sturdier...and it crumbled beneath his touch, almost pitching him forward. He felt Michael’s arm grab his waist and pull him back. He shrugged him off and growled again. He was going to get out. He was! 

He tried the same thing with the next step and the same thing happened. He tried jumping to the tenth step...and fell straight to the ground. Kit looked up, wincing due to the new bruises he’d gotten from his fall and saw that with ten steps missing, they now had no way to reach the remaining steps. Unless he stood on Michael’s shoulders. 

“Let me climb on top of you.” He stood up and dusted himself off. Or as much as he could given he was already covered in rubble. 

Michael sighed and stepped forward, crouching to allow Kit to climb on top of him. As soon as Michael stood up Kit reached out to the eleventh step which reached his chest, he placed his hands on it….and the next five steps disintegrated. 

“Hey!” Michael yelped as he clutched Kit’s legs tightly and lurched back as more rubble rained down on them.

“Great! Just great!” Kit exclaimed as Michael bent down and he clambered off inelegantly. “We’re stuck.”

“I told you it’s fine. Someone will come get us soon.”

“And if they don’t?” He could hear the hysteria in his voice and couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“Why do you doubt someone will come? I know you grew up alone but you’re not anymore. There’s a whole base out there that has our backs. You really think Colt and Nick won’t look for us if we don’t show up?”

Kit swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart. What Michael was saying made sense. It did. But it didn’t stop the panic creeping into him. He hated this place. He hated how dark it was and they only had their measly watches for light. He hated how small it felt. How oppressed it was. And they were underground! Never in his life did he think he’d ever be trapped underground. 

“Kit...are you claustrophobic?” Michael asked hesitantly.

Kit whipped his head up to look at him, eyes wide. “No I’m not! I’m not scared of anything.” He realized his breathing was becoming shallower and sat down, trying to draw in deep breaths of air.

“You’re have an anxiety attack,” Michael stated and crouched down, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Kit wanted to tell him how ridiculous that was...if he could only catch his breath. Why was the air so thin in here? He could feel Michael making circular motions on his back and patting him gently, trying to calm him but it wasn’t completely working. Suddenly, Michael’s hand stilled. Kit looked up at him, ready to ask what’s wrong when he saw Michael sniff. Then sniff again, his nostrils flaring. 

Kit froze. Oh no. He tried to assess his body but couldn’t. He was too wired, too panicked, and he couldn’t control his emotions or figure out if he was emitting any scents. The pills won’t be able to suppress his emotions if they’re out of control or really strong! He took in deep breaths trying to contorl it all- and couldn’t. 

“This smell….it’s ..it’s an Omega smell.” 

Kit started shuffling backwards, trying to create some distance between them, as if it would make any difference. His eyes were glued to Michael who was still sniffing the air, looking confused. Then realization dawned and Kit knew it was over.

“It’s you,” Michael said in a hushed and disbelieving voice. “It’s you. You're a-”

“No I’m not!” Kit screamed, bumping into the wall behind him. He pushed back into it, straining to get away. “I’m not an Omega!” 

“But the smell...it’s an Omega smell.”

“It’s not me!” Kit yelled, tears streaming down his face, his voice sounding choked and broken even to his own ears. “This...this stupid smell. This fear filled smell. It’s not me. It’s not me. I don’t get scared! I don’t feel scared! I don’t smell this..this...weak!” 

Kit breathed hard, his nostrils flaring and practically sobbing while Michael simply sat there, staring at him. His face was impassive, watching Kit as he fell into a full blown anxiety attack. At least that’s what this tight feeling in his chest had to be.

“I’m not an Omega!” Kit repeated, hoping that by saying it again it would come true. “I’m strong. And I’m smart. And I don’t take orders from anyone unless I want to! I don’t have to have a bond mark! I’m not some ...some brood mare for an Alpha! I’m more than just something to give birth. I’m...I’m...I’m me! I’m not...I’m not…” Kit’s voice trailed off and he bowed his head, placing it on his drawn knees and sobbed. 

He cried for the gender he wished he could deny, the fate everyone said was in store for him. He cried for the world that wanted to suppress and control him. He cried because...he didn’t know what else to do.

He felt Michael’s arms come around him, envelope him in a big hug and froze. 

“It must have been so hard for you. My Kit.” 

And just like that, Kit grabbed onto his Alpha and cried twenty-two years worth of tears.

 

Michael eased himself back, staring down at Kit’s face which was basically a mess. There was dark dust all over it and snot dripping down his nose and his eyes were still watery and red and puffy. He leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. 

It was all making sense now. Kit’s hesitancy about being with Michael. His hatred for Alphas and Omegas. His desire to always be the best. It wasn’t the ideal way to find out but Michael was glad he finally knew. 

“I soaked your shirt,” Kit mumbled and Michael laughed.

“It’s fine. I think it’s a lost cause anyway. I ripped it at some point and the whole thing is covered in rubble.”

“I don’t usually cry,” Kit said softly. 

Michael watched as Kit curled into a ball. The posture was endearing, defensive, and heart breaking. He wanted nothing more than to sooth him in his arms and with his scent. But that’s probably not what Kit needed right now. He’d just broken down, badly. And he needed to feel he could recover on his own. 

“I know you don’t. You don’t strike me as a crier.”

“Everyone thinks that’s all Omegas do,” Kit said, his voice so soft Michael had to scoot over to hear it. He sounded so...deflated. So lifeless and flat as he continued, as if talking about someone else. “They cry. They scream. They get emotional. That’s what everyone thinks.”

“Who's everyone?”

“My family. My town. Growing up my mom was always telling me not to run or play or get dirty. She said ‘a proper Omega should be well behaved and serene. No Alpha will want you if you run around, screaming like a monkey.’”

“That doesn't sound like fun.”

“It wasn’t. She didn’t even know what she was talking about. All of it was based on what she heard about Omegas and Alphas. We had a couple of them in the neighbouring town and she asked them for advice and she went with it. She thought she knew how I should be so I can marry a rich Alpha and we can move to the main city.”

“What about your dad?” 

“He didn’t care either way. He didn’t see the use in an Omega. He said all we were good for was to breed and have emotional tantrums. My brother and sister were the same. Any time I got upset they’d call it an ‘Omega tantrum’ like I was a child throwing a fit. They didn’t like how much attention my mom gave me. They didn’t like that I was different. The people at school were the same way. They were all Betas and either ignored me or looked down on me, calling me a’sex slave’ or ‘a broodmare whose only good for a quick rut.’’

Michael’s hands curled into fists at the picture Kit was painting. He wished he could go to his town and yell at everyone, beat up his dad and brother and bring down hell on his sister and mother. No wonder Kit hated being an Omega so much. Everyone made him feel like a freak because of it! 

“My grandpa,” Kit swallowed and his voice, while still barely above a whisper, was steadier as he continued. “He was the only one who accepted me for who I was. He helped me get strong, to be independent. He bought me the scent and heat suppressing pills so I’d be OK going out into the world. He’s the only one who knew I wanted to join the military and cheered me on. He’s the one….the only one...who saw me as Kit. Just Kit. Not..that Omega freak or Omega hole.” 

Michael wanted to roar his rage but held himself back. Getting emotional now won’t help Kit any. “He sounds amazing. No wonder you love him so much.”

Kit smiled softly and his voice got a bit louder. “He’s the best. You’d love him too. I know it. Your Gramps kinda reminds me of him.”

“Really? Then I'll definitely like him.” 

Kit chuckled and wiped his hand across his face. “I don’t want to be an Omega you know. An Omega is expected to be calm, serene, and ...bonded. I don’t think I can handle having a mark on me...expected to just give birth.”

“And you think I would do that to you?” Michael asked.

Kit shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t know how these things work. I just know the rumors I’ve heard. That when an Omega is bonded they lose their free will, their passion. That they have to obey the Alpha. That...they lose themselves and just become mothers.”

Michael drew in a deep breath. He wasn’t surprised by these distorted rumors Kit heard. His town sounded so old fashioned, ignorant and detached from reality, full of sexist Betas who threw their hatred at Kit on a daily basis. Now though, it was time for him to step in. He scooted until he was leaning against the wall next to Kit. Kit didn’t shy away or move and he took that as a good sign. 

“None of that is true. It’s pure bullshit. I have an Omega mother, an Omega sister-in-law and an Omega brother and I can tell you having that bond on their necks didn’t make them any more obedient. When my dad does something wrong my mom puts his foot down and refuses to budge. If you knew my dad you’d know how tough she can be. But my mom can take her on any day of the week. As for my sister-in-law, Laura, she’s married to my Alpha sister Sarah, she’s pretty tough too. She has to be because she knows how hard it’ll be for my sister to take over after my dad retires. She once took on a business meeting on her own. She wanted to prove to the board and my family that my sister’s mate is someone who can benefit the company and has her own ideas. As for my brother, he’s nowhere near as gentle as my mom. He’s what your mom would call a ‘wild monkey’ or whatever. He’s a nature buff and a professional climber. He does things that makes his husband go white.”

“They sounds pretty amazing,” Kit said softly, his voice slightly awed. 

“They are. They’re strong willed people and still able to be kind and devoted parents. I didn’t tell you about my nieces and nephews did I?” He noticed how much calmer Kit looked and figured the more he talked the more relaxed he’d get.

“No.”

“Well, Sarah and Laura have an Alpha son called Simon. He’s five and he has an Omega sister called Clara whose one. She’s just adorable and pudgy and loves to smile and laugh. My brother Daniel and his husband Russ have an Omega daughter called Olivia whose four. She’s the one who had a recital my Grandfather went to. Not that it was actually a recital. Her nursery had a music day. But my family thinks she’s gifted because...well. They’re crazy supportive and wear rose tinted glasses when it comes to the family.” Michael chuckled, telling Kit the story of the time Simon drew a house. It hadn’t looked like a house. It was a mess of different colors. But Sarah had owwed and awwed and hung it on the fridge. 

Kit laughed. “Your family sounds crazy.”

“They are!” Michael laughed. “They're all so crazy.”

“And so are you,” Kit whispered so softly Michael doubted he’d heard him for a second. 

“Why am I crazy?”

“Because you like me. Someone you thought I was a Beta, who isn’t even the right gender. And is temperamental and a freak.”

“OK let’s get a few things straight right now. I don’t care if you’re a Beta or an Omega. I think I’ve made that pretty clear. My mom is from Argo and back there they didn’t care about gender rules and we were raised not to believe it either. It just so happened that the mates my brother and sister found are the ‘correct’ gender by Heracles standards. Second. Yes you are temperamental but not in a horrible and hurtful way. You're pretty nice and caring, under that rough exterior. And you are definitely not a freak. You’re strong, and smart, and independent, and so damn brave I can’t believe what you've been through and you still fight. You’ve got more willpower than I do and I admire what you've accomplished.”

He waited for Kit to say something and when he didn’t he began to worry. He ducked his head down so he could see Kit’s face ….and saw that he was crying again. But this time they were silent tears. Probably from being emotionally overwhelmed. 

He wrapped his arm around Kit and pulled him closer, letting his head rest on his chest. “You are the perfect mate for me Kit. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. Nor do I want to.”

Kit sobbed and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, burying his head in his chest as he wept softly. 

 

Kit checked his watch again and saw that they’d been trapped now for four hours. He sighed and rubbed his eyes which were still puffy after all that crying. God he was a mess. 

“Someone should be coming soon,” Michael assured him and Kit smiled softly. Michael had been saying that everytime Kit checked his watch, which was almost every twenty minutes. 

Kit looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye, still unable to believe the emotional break down and break through they’d had. Not only did Michael find out his secret, he didn’t seem to care! It was as if it was a passing fact and he’d shrugged it off. Something he’d guarded and resented for so long was barely a pebble or a concern for Michael. He’d thought he’d be shocked and angry that Kit lied to him. Maybe even tell him to leave the military. In a way, his response was anticlimactic. And perfect at the same time. 

Once he’d broken down it became easier to pour his heart out and share his life with him. He’d felt good, finally able to talk to someone about his childhood. And he’d been touched when Michael reciprocated, telling him all about his family. After he stopped crying the second time, man was he a watery mess, they’d continued talking, exchanging stories from their childhoods. They were mostly funny stories like when Kit got his first practice gun from his grandpa or climbed a tree and couldn’t get down. Or when Michael stole an entire pie with his sister from the kitchen and was scolded by the chef while his parents watched and let the chef discipline them.

Kit never thought he could look back on his childhood, actually talk about it, and laugh. But something about telling Michael turned some of his loneliest stories into fun adventures. Once they got out, they’d have to have a serious talk about all this. But for now, they could just sit and talk freely. 

Suddenly, they heard some noises behind the door and looked at each other before scrambling to the half broken staircase. They stared with rapt attention as the voices grew louder. Suddenly they heard the dial turn, someone unlocking the door and it finally swung open. Michael and Kit blinked as a spotlight shined down at them. The light was quickly extinguished. 

“Michael, Kit! You guys OK?” Colt called down.

“We’re fine!” Michael replied. “The stairs are broken though.”

“Hold on. We’ll drop a ladder.”

A few moments later a ladder dropped down, draping over the staircase before continuing downwards. 

“OK, start climbing.”

Kit stepped forward but Michael grabbed his arm lightly. “I should go first. If the stairs are weak they’ll give out under me which will make it easier for you.”

Kit wanted to protest that he didn’t need special treatment but what Michael said made sense and he nodded. 

Slowly, Michael climbed the ladder. When he reached the part of the stairs that remained he stood on it...and five more steps crumbed. Michael held onto the ladder, swaying in the air as he climbed again and put his weight on the next set of steps. These miraculously held and Michael climbed them, still holding onto the ladder just in case. 

Just as Michael said, Kit’s climb was easier and he made it up within minutes of Michael. 

When he reached the top he grinned at Colt and Nick, ready to thank them but froze when he saw the grave expressions on their faces. 

“What’s wrong?” Kit asked, filled with dread.

“While you guys were trapped, the killer struck again,” Nick said softly. 

Kit licked his lips, his whole body buzzing with nerves. “Who?” he croaked.

Colt and Nick exchanged glances then Colt replied, his face full of sympathy and anger. “Flynn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I hope that wasn't what you guys were expecting :) I was trying to be misleading by saying it's about the case. Which it kinda is...at the end hehe. Alna how much are you freaking out? Looking forward to the hashtag and exclamation mark comments ;P 
> 
> Anyway. WAHHHHH Michael finally knows! The minute I came up with this story months ago I knew I wanted Michael to find out when Kit freaks out and the following breakdown and Michael's perfect words 'It was hard on you,' just kept playing in my mind. It was all so perfect and I was sooo excited to finally write it out two weeks ago. Took a while to get here but Kit had to go at a slower pace to get to this point. And from now on....it's going to be Mikit couple time for them! Mostly. 
> 
> BTW, not sure if anyone noticed but Nick, Michael and Colt always say 'My Kit/Beta/Nick.' It's a possessive term I decided belongs to Alphas, you know, marking their territory in their mind kind of thing. And since Colt is an 'Alpha' in spirit he does it too. And here Michael finally said it! 
> 
> But also...poor Flynn! Most people who commented were so focused on Kit you all forgot about Flynn! Our perfect little Cinnamon roll. Can't blame the killer for falling for him. 
> 
> Up next. A mish mash of POVs as the shit hits the roof and our Hawks and their Wolves go off to rescue Flynn.


	43. Chapter 43

Damon stared at his hands which were clasped tightly in front of him, trying his best not to scream and rage. A serial killer had Flynn. Someone who takes, rapes, and kills Omegas. Damon squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head on his hands. 

Finally, the door swung open and Nick and Colt walked into the room. Damon sprang off the couch. 

“Did you find him?” 

“No,” Nick said regrettably. “We found Kit and Michael though. They were trapped in one of the shelters. They’re getting cleaned up then coming here. At least we know they’re not the killers.”

“What do you mean, they’re not the killer.s And why aren’t you sending all the Hawks to go look for Flynn?” Damon knew he sounded desperate and was almost yelling and didn’t care. It had been three hours since Flynn texted him to meet him at the movie theater and hadn’t shown up. Damon had been late as usual so seeing that Flynn wasn’t there already made him worry. When’ he’d called and Flynn hadn’t answered he’d begun to panic. He’d rushed back to the base and was trying to find Kit when he ran into Colt and told him what happened. Colt had frozen before springing into action, asking Katy, Flynn’s secretary, when’s the last time she saw him. They’d scoured the base then Colt brought Damon to his office, told him their theory that he was kidnapped by a serial killer, told him to wait here, then left to go look for him. That was an hour ago and Damon had been sitting here, trying not to interrogate everyone he saw and enter every building in the city to find Flynn. 

“We believe the killer is a Hawk,” Colt confessed. “Which is why we can’t send them into the field. If it is one of them, then the killer might just vanish. We need to be careful.” 

Damon stared uncomprehendingly. “So...you’re going to just sit here and do nothing.”

“We’re not doing nothing,” Nick assured him. “We now know we can trust Kit and Michael and that’s some extra man power we desperately need. Most of the Hawks have come back and some are on the way. We’ll know soon who the killer is.” 

“So what are you waiting for? What’s the plan?” Damon demanded.

Colt came forward and placed his hands on Damon’s shoulder. “I know you’re worried. We are too. It’s nothing compared to what you’re feeling and if someone I love was missing I’d be panicking too. But we need to stay calm and be careful with how we deal with this. The killer is a trained military soldier. He’s designed to blend in, hide, escape. If we alert him and he knows we’re closing in, he’ll run. And we’ll lose Flynn. I know it’s hard, but I need you to stay here, and try and remain calm. So far, no one on the base knows he’s missing and we’d like to keep it that way. Let the killer think he’s ahead of us. Got it?”

Damon wanted to argue, to tell them to find Flynn this instant and screw protocol and waiting. But the logical part of his mind kicked in, analyzed what Colt said, and he nodded. “OK.” He walked back to the couch, and sank into it, clasping his hands again and bending forward.

 

Colt looked at Damon, taking in his dejected and desperate posture and had to hold himself back from getting emotional as well. He’d known Flynn for three years and he was the sweetest, funniest, nicest person Colt knew. They understood each other as a Beta and Omega who didn’t care too much for what society thinks, who wanted to make and see a change in the city, and it had formed a bond between them. Part of him wanted to just howl and fall apart as well but it wouldn't do any good. His priority was to find Flynn and save him. That’s what he had to do. That’s why he became a Wolf. 

The door opened and Kit and Michael walked in. They’d obviously quickly showered and dressed. Michael’s shirt was on backwards and Kit’s shoes didn’t match. 

“I’ll call General Adams. It's too serious now not to. I'll talk to him while you fill them in,” Nick said, exiting the room. 

“OK you two, here’s the deal.” Colt quickly summarized the information they’d gathered so far, focusing on the key details. When he mentioned the killer was a Hawk, neither reacted which was great as it saved time. But he knew part of their hearts probably broke. All the Hawks were like friends, even a family. It must kill them to think one of them was bad. It certainly killed him and Nick. Halfway through his explanation, Nick re-entered the room, his face determined and Colt guessed his conversation with Adams had been straight to the point and blunt. And they were still in charge. 

“So what do we do now?” Kit asked.

“We actually set up a tracking device and bug on the lists we gave you. That’s how we knew where to find you and that you and Tony and Logan switched lists,” Nick said, eyeing them when he said the last part. “We panicked when your signal disappeared though. Must have broken during the explosion.”

“Now, all the Hawks are back except for Tony and Logan and Henry and Joe,” Colt said, his tone brisk. “Their signals disappeared three to four hours ago. Right before Flynn was taken.”

At this, Kit and Michael finally showed some emotion. They looked shocked and Kit seemed to want to protest but they held their tongue. 

“We’ve been trying to track them down,” Nick continued. “Tony and Logan’s disappeared right after they switched with you guys and Henry and Joe a bit after that. It’s probably one of them but we can’t be 100% sure. We need to go to the last location where the signals were and try and find clues there.”

“I thought you were trying to find Flynn,” Damon croaked from the couch. Colt looked at him and saw that he was standing up, his eyes hollow. “You said you were going to find him. Why are you looking for those other guys?” 

“Because we need to figure out who the killer is first,” Colt replied calmly. 

“No! First you need to find Flynn!” Damon roared. Colt didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t used to seeing the calm Dr. Flint screaming and raging. He’d calmed down before when Colt spoke to him logically but he didn’t push his luck that it would work a second time. 

Kit stepped forward, standing in front of Damon. “I care about Flynn too. Right now, he’s my priority. I don’t care if the killer goes free. But I know I can’t do this and figure it out on my own. So I need to trust Colt and Nick. They know how to do this. They’re the only ones. I trust them. Do you trust me? That I want to find Flynn just as much as you do?” 

Colt couldn’t see Kit’s expression but it must have made an impact on Damon because the Beta seemed to deflate then stand straight again. “Then use me. You said you need someone to just run around to find these guys. I can go. You know you can trust me.”

Colt wanted to say no. Damon was a civilian and too emotionally attached to all this. And he wasn’t exactly emotionally stable right now. 

“Thanks Flint. We need all the help we can get,” Nick said before Colt could say anything. Colt looked at him and Nick gave him a look, one that told him to back down and Colt nodded. “You can go with Kit and Michael and check out where Henry and Joe were. We’ll check on Tony and Logan.”

With that, everyone split up, determined to find a clue to the missing Omega. 

 

Flynn blinked and groaned as he slowly began to wake up. Slowly, the room came into focus and he looked around, taking in the cavernous empty space. It looked like an underground room. There was a table with some food on it but nothing else. He looked up, wondering if there was a window and saw that the only source of light was a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He sat up groggily on the bed, rubbing his head, trying to remember what happened when he felt the dead weight on his arm. He pulled his arm forward, shocked when he saw the manacle around his left wrist. Where the hell was he? And what was going on? 

One minute he was walking to the movie theater after changing in his apartment and he’d heard a noise in an alley. It sounded like an injured cat. So he’d walked in and next thing he knew someone covered his mouth with a cloth and….that was it. 

“You’re awake,” a voice said from the darkness near the foot of his bed. 

Flynn almost screamed and jumped, his head whipping around as the figure came into the light. He wore black jeans and a shirt which was creepy in this setting. But the white mask on his face was what really terrified him. All he could see was a pair of brown eyes, black hair and red lips. 

“I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn’t give you too big a dose but you lost so much weight recently and your body is so weak from those drugs the chloroform affected you more than I thought.”

“How did you-?” 

“How did I know about the drugs?” the man laughed. It wasn’t a cruel laugh and in a way it was almost childish, as if he was sharing a funny joke he was proud of. “I know everything about you Flynn. I’ve been watching you for so long. The others, they were just replacements. But you, you were the main event. My true love. The one I really wanted.” 

Flynn swallowed, inching back on the bed as the masked figure stopped near the edge of his bed. 

“Who are you?” 

“Can’t tell you yet,” the mask smiled. “But you’ll find out soon. And when you do you’ll be soooo shocked. I think you'll be impressed though. I already packed your bag and I think I got everything you need.” The figure walked away, heading towards the bottom of the staircase on the other side of the room.

“Packed my bag? Why?”

“Because we’re leaving silly. It won’t be long before they find the others and figure it out so we have to leave. That’s why I waited so long. I kept hoping you’d come to me on your own, but you were so wrapped up in that Beta and Alpha,” the mask sneered, “I couldn’t even get your attention. But they’re not here anymore. It’s just you and me.” 

Gently, the masked man deposited the bag on the floor next to the bed and unzipped it. “Your tablet, so you can watch your shows. Your favorite books. Your collection of candy wrappers. I always thought it was cute how you kept wrappers from special occasions. I didn’t bring much clothes. We can buy you new ones once we reach Scylla.”

“Scy...Scylla?” Flynn exclaimed. 

“Of course Scylla. We can’t very well stay in Dracus. People will always keep looking for us. We have to get out of this stinking country completely. It'll take a few weeks to get to the border because we have to be careful, but it's the best option for us. The only way we can be together. You understand don’t you?” His voice was certain, certain that Flynn would agree with everything he said. 

Flynn looked around the room, once again taking in his shackle, the bare room, the lack of an exit or a weapon. “Yes. Scylla sounds….great.” 

The mask grinned widely, stretching the red lips in such a creepy way it sent chills down Flynn’s spine. “I knew you’d understand. Once we’re gone it’ll be just the two of us. We’ll finally be together and no one can bother us.”

“Damon,” Flynn whispered before he could stop himself. 

Suddenly, it was like a switch had flipped and the figure sprang on top of him, his hand curled around Flynn’s throat as he pushed him back into the wall, his head banging into the concrete wall behind him. “Don’t you ever say his name!” the man screamed. “Don’t you fucking say his fucking name! Damon is gone you hear me! He didn’t want you! He wasn’t good enough for you! But I, I want you! I can be enough for you!” Suddenly the grip on his throat loosened and Flynn took big gulps of air, his body shaking. “You’ll see” the figure said, stroking his hair almost lovingly. “You’ll see.” The figure leaned forward and kissed Flynn’s forehead and he tried his best not to squirm or pull away. 

“I have to go now. Make sure everything is ready. I’ll be back soon though. I promise.” The mask smiled, kissed his cheek and walked away. He disappeared into the darkness and a few moments later Flynn heard a door open and close with a bang and a whirring sound, like a lock turning. 

Flynn sat there, trembling, praying someone, anyone, will find him soon.

 

“Do you really think it’s Henry or Joe?” Kit asked Michael as they walked to the shelter where the signal had disappeared. 

“I don’t know,” Michael replied gravely. 

Damon listened to them absently, too concerned about Flynn to care about anything besides finding him. He had to find him. He had to. 

“Over here,” Michael said, pointing and the three of them rushed over to the building. “According to Nick’s notes there’s a hidden wall panel in the alley way next to it.” 

They walked into the alley, looking around for the brick Nick outlined for them. All of them were red but there should be one with a clear white line down the middle. Damon’s eyes roved over the wall, searching for that tell tale line and found it! He practically lunged forward and pushed the brick inwards, watching the wall slide to the left. He’d barely blinked when two bodies charged forward and knocked him to the ground. He tried to sit up but one pair of hands pushed his shoulders back into the ground, while another held down his legs.

“Joe! Henry!” Kit exclaimed “Get off him!” 

Just as quickly, the hands disappeared and Damon was able to sit up, taking in the haggard appearance of the two Hawks who looked around, panting in anger. 

“Where its that prick?” Joe asked.

“Who?” Michael asked.

“That ass drugged us!” Henry exclaimed. “We were confused why he was here in the first place and he told us he was here to help and we stupidly believed him and next thing we know he threw in a smoke grenade and slammed the door shut. The smoke knocked us out.”

“Who?” Damon raged. “Who did it?”

 

“Who do you think it is?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know. I’d rather not theorize until we get all the information,” Colt said, quickening his steps as they got closer to the shelter Tony and Logan went to last. 

“It’s here,” Nick said, practically running to the alley the shelter’s entrance was at. They wasted no time finding the brick with the green line and pushed it, opening the door. They’d barely opened it when someone came rushing out, tackling Nick to the ground. 

“Get off you idiot!” Nick bellowed. 

Colt looked down as Logan stood up, his eyes whipping around. 

“Where’s Tony?” 

Colt and Nick froze. “Tony?”

“That jerk drugged me! He tricked me and drugged me!” 

Colt and Nick looked at each other, both wishing for a different answer but couldn’t imagine any answer that would have been satisfying. 

 

 

“OK, this is the last shelter that we haven’t checked,” Nick said as he and all the Hawks from his team and Colt’s got out of the van two blocks away. After finding Logan, they hadn’t wasted any time calling their own Hawks to come with their gear to pick them up and head to the last shelter on Henry and Joe's list. It made sense he'd go there since he knocked them out, taking them out of the equation. It was also the only one no one had checked yet. It had to be this one. They didn't have time to be wrong.

“Joe, you go to the opposite building and get in position. Prepare to snipe him if you have to,” Colt instructed. “Kit, Michael, Steve, and Kyle you’re going in. Two of you surround the door while the other two open it and charge in. We don’t know the situation inside so go in in stealth mode. We don't want to spook him and have him kill or hurt Flynn. Logan and Henry, you’re covering the back entrance while Nick and I cover the front. Keep your radios on and listen for my signal. Understand?” 

Everyone nodded, their grips on their guns tight. 

“Let’s go.” They fanned out. Nick and Colt jogged towards the front door while Logan and Henry darted past them to the back. Kit and the other three were about to step into the building when Kit stopped in his tracks and signaled everyone to get back. 

“He’s on the move. The door was open and I saw him about to come out,” Kit hissed into his mouth piece.

Shit. Nick looked over at Colt, trying to think quickly but both of them knew that was more Colt’s forte. He could see Colt’s mind spinning and suddenly had an idea. 

“We can surround the building instead. Have Logan and Henry look for the escape vehicle. It might be in the back,” Nick whispered to him. Colt nodded. 

“Logan and Henry look for the vehicle. Joe, keep a bird’s eye view. Michael and Kit, you stay at the entrance with us. Steve and Kyle, you go down either side of the street in case he makes a run for it. GO!” 

 

Flynn struggled as the man tried to tie a rope around his wrists. He’d been amicable so far. But once the moment came to actually go Flynn couldn’t bring himself to leave voluntarily. He fought back, ignoring the fact that he was a good seven inches shorter and almost forty pounds thinners than his assailant. 

All he got for his effort was a punch in the face that was so hard it knocked him to the ground and made his head spin.

“I told you not to fight back!” the figure hissed, pulling the rope extra tight around Flynn’s wrists before he knotted it. He lifted Flynn in his arms and began to walk up the stairs. “You always fight back. All of you. I don’t know why. I just want to love you. To care for you. Don’t you realize that even Betas have needs. That we can be just as good as a fucking Alpha! But noooo, all that matters is the bond. The mark. The stupid knot! That’s why I had to kill them. Because they wouldn’t fucking listen. I killed Judy first. That bitch actually told me I wasn’t man enough to rut her. Well, I showed her. Then it was Oliver. He wouldn’t even give me the time of day. Stupid Omegas. Why do you all have to be so darn proud! I swore! I swore next time I’d find a good one. And I did.” He laughed breathlessly, his eyes shining brightly, causing Flynn to shiver. “I found you. My perfect Flynn. I watched and waited for so long. Ever since you smiled at me two years ago. I knew you were the one. The only one who’d understand. The other three, they didn’t matter. They were nice enough. I made sure they were nice. But they weren’t you. None of them were you. So I had to get rid of them. I had to.” His voice became desperate, trying to convince Flynn, and maybe himself. 

“We’ll go to Scylla. And there it’ll just be the two of us! Just us! No one else.” The mask stretched into a leering and optimistic smile and Flynn couldn’t take it anymore. They cleared the doorway and entered the foyer of the building. It was now or never. He punched his bound hands up into the mask’s nose, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he heard it break, blood spurting out and the man howled, dropping Flynn. He didn’t waste any time, trying to crawl away as fast as he could. 

“You bitch!” the mask screamed, diving for him. 

Suddenly, the man’s body was wrenched back as a laser shot through his left shoulder and he screamed. 

“It’s over Tony,” a voice that sounded like Nick barked. “Stop or we’ll have to shoot again.” 

Flynn looked up, seeing the black Hawk uniforms and helmets at the entrance and tried to stand up and run towards them, but his assailant had lunged down and pulled him up, using Flynn as a shield.

“I’d like to see you shoot me now!” He screamed. “Will you really shoot him? Shoot Flynn? Our precious precious Flynn?”

It was like time froze. He could see the black uniformed Hawks hesitate, and Flynn's heart leaped when he recognized the shorter one as Kit! Meanwhile the two Wolf blue uniforms, probably Nick and Colt, remained calm, their faces also obscured by their helmets and visors. 

Suddenly, the taller Wolf snapped his weapon up and shot at Flynn’s leg. He screamed in agony and fell down, unable to support his own weight and his assailant screamed. 

“How dare you!” He ripped off his mask, revealing Tony’s bloody and contorted face. Flynn looked up at him through pain filled eyes, unable to believe that this deranged face belonged to the laughing and gentle Tony he knew. He saw Tony reach into his pocket, his hand rustling and wanted to call out a warning but couldn’t before Tony pushed whatever button was in his pocket, setting off a string of explosives around the front door. 

Flynn screaming, trying to see through the rubble and debris if the Hawks and Wolves had managed to escape when he felt Tony lift him onto his shoulder and head towards the elevators. 

“I’m not giving you up. Not now. Not when you’re finally mine!” Tony hissed pushing the ascending button to open the elevator doors and stepped in, putting Flynn down on the cold concrete and pressing the button for the nineteenth floor. Flynn grimaced as his leg screamed in pain.

“That fucking Alpha! Stupid, brainless Alpha. He’s the only one dumb enough to take such a risk, shooting you. He thought I’d leave you behind. It’s a classic technique. Shoot the hostage so the assailant leaves him behind. After all, a hostage who can’t walk is useless. But you’re not useless. Not to me. You’re mine. My Omega.” 

Flynn wanted to talk to him. Explain to him that he didn’t belong to him. That Tony needed help. But nothing he could say would make a difference so he focused on trying to stop the blood flowing from his leg. It was a shallow wound and would just need some glue and a few days to heal. But painful enough at the moment. 

They reached the nineteenth floor, and Flynn was shocked to see there were twenty-two floors. They weren't going to the roof? Tony lifted him up again, jarring his leg. “They don’t know. They don’t understand. I’m a Hawk. A Hawk! I have a plan. We always have a plan.” 

Flynn looked at the wide deserted floor and saw what looked like grappling gear near the row of windows. He was planning on entering the next building!

He was trying to figure out what to do when he heard Kit’s voice. “Tony!” 

Tony twisted around, shocked to see Kit and Michael use their own grappling tools to lift themselves into the building. “How? How?”

“We had the same training remember,” Kit said, his gun raised. “Put him down Tony. You’ve done enough. Don’t make it worse.”

Tony’s grip on Flynn tightened. “No,” he whispered. “I won’t lose my Omega. Not again.” Flynn saw Tony’s eyes dart to the nearest window and screamed. He barely got the sound out when Tony lunged through the window and they both began to plummet to the ground. 

Damon. Damon. Flynn chanted in his head, calling up images of his best friend, his love. Wishing he could see him again. Wishing he was here with him. That they were at home on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms and watching a movie, laughing happily. He wanted it. He wanted to be there. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his waist and was jerked up. His body screamed from the force of the pull, especially since Tony hadn’t let go and his right arm was jerked down by Tony’s weight.

“Mine!” he screamed, his eyes bugging out. “Mine. You’re mine.” 

Flynn looked down at Tony’s face, seeing his determination give way to shock then fear as the blood on Flynn’s hand made their grip slippery. Tony lifted his other arm, the one that was shot and screamed. “Flynn. Help me,” he begged as his palm then his fingers slid through Flynn's grasp. Flynn watched, horrified, almost in slow motion as their fingers disengaged and Tony looked up at him, tears streaming down his face as he plunged to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger! I know, I know. But! At least we know our precious Flynnamon roll is safe thanks to our brilliant Hawks and Wolves. See why Nick, Colt, and Kit are the best? 
> 
> Such an intense chapter I'm not even going to comment on all the events that happened. 
> 
> Up next: Nick, and some Colt, and Flemon. It's an interesting chapter and a nice way to wrap up such an intense case.
> 
> PS, for those of you who saw my map, the neighboring country was originally called Hydra, but I changed it to Scylla. As a Marvel fan I know people might think I'm copying and all I wanted was a mythical creature with lots of heads so I changed it last minute in it's official debut here. Sorry for the confusion.


	44. Chapter 44

Nick watched as Tony held onto Flynn’s hand, Flynn dangling from the grappling wire Kit had wrapped around his waist. Without thinking, Nick lunged forward, throwing out the disk with the inflatable mattress inside where Tony was most likely to land. Once it fully inflated it would be 4x6 feet and easily handle the weight of a falling person. 

He watched, his heart pounding as the mattress came free and quickly began to expand. He looked up, and his heart froze when he saw Tony lose his grip on Flynn and start falling….falling….falling. With a loud thud Tony fell onto the almost fully inflated mattress which took on his weight and continued to expand. 

Nick sighed with relief and he, Colt, and all the remaining Hawks rushed forward, standing a few feet away as they surrounded the mattress which was partially obscuring Tony’s still figure. All he could see was his right leg and his fingertips. He pulled out his gun, checked that it was set to stun and looked around. Everyone had their own weapons at the ready and Nick nodded. 

“Tony, step out, nice and slow,” he called out. 

There was no movement from the mattress that was now fully inflated. Nick waited a few seconds and when Tony still didn’t budge he signalled to everyone to stay on their guard and went up to it. Once he reached it he looked down and saw Tony lying still, his eyes closed. He was still breathing so that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about.

“Tony. You have to get up. We need to take you back to the base.”

Slowly, almost like he was waking up from a dream, Tony blinked his eyes open. He stared at the night sky, his gaze unfocused and Nick knew he was holding on to his perfect inner world. 

“We could have been happy you know. I could have made him happy,” Tony said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“We can talk about that back at the base.”

Suddenly, Tony’s expression changed. His face crumpled slightly and Nick thought he was going to start crying. But he smiled instead, a sad, wistful smile. “My mom always told me it would never work. That no Beta could ever be with an Omega. It’s what happened to her after all. As soon as my Omega birth mom had me she ran off with the first Alpha she could find. Didn’t want to be tainted by her past with a Beta. She wanted to pretend like it never happened. Even when I went to see her, she pretended I wasn’t real. That I wasn’t born from her. That I didn’t look like her at all even though our faces are almost identical. All I wanted was for her to accept me. To accept that an Omega mom can love her Beta son. That being an Alpha isn’t important.”

Finally, he looked at Nick, his eyes pleading and tears starting to form. “You know what I mean?”

Nick thought of Connor, his Beta brother who tried so hard to be an Alpha he ended up killing himself from the pressure. Of Kit, who tried so hard to hide his Omega status and live as a Beta. Just like Tony, neither of them was able to accept the cards life dealt them. Accept the strict rules in Heralces. Then he thought of Colt, who was able to fight, as a Beta, never backing down or hiding who he is. 

“I get it.” 

Tony smiled then slowly sat up, shaking his head groggily. “Do I have to wear the handcuffs?”

Nick pulled the circular handcuffs from his belt, pressing the button to release them so the one circle became two and reached out for Tony’s arms. “Yup.”

Tony chuckled and held his hands out. “Guess I really am nothing but a murderer after all.”

Nick felt a pang of discomfort as he put on the handcuffs, questioning that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that something was wrong. 

 

Flynn lay on the gurney in the ambulance, staring at the bright lights above him as the paramedic listed his injuries on the radio. 

“Damon wanted to come. He was helping us look for you earlier. But we thought it was a bit too much to actually take him to the site.”

Flynn turned his head slightly, noting how Kit struggled to smile. He probably thought doing so would make Flynn feel better.

“Don’t force yourself to smile if you don’t feel it. It just makes me feel worse.”

“Right,” Kit sighed, looked down at his hands. “I just...I don’t know how to comfort you. I ‘m not used to stuff like that.”

Flynn tried to smile, but he was too physically, emotionally, and mentally drained so he just settled for resting as he fought against the pain in his leg. They offered him some painkillers but he refused. No more pills for him. They said once the leg was treated they could put a numbing cream on it, but he had to wait until they got back to the hospital on the base. 

“It’s fine. We can just sit in silence. I’m not really in the mood to talk to be honest.” 

Kit nodded and sat back, his eyes still on Flynn as he stared at the ceiling. He kept his mind blank. He had to. Otherwise he’d think about….and he didn’t want to. Silence was good. It’s what he needed. So he wouldn’t think. Wouldn't feel. 

Thirty-five minutes later they drove through the main gates to the base, racing up the drive and parking at the back entrance to the hospital. The paramedic shifted forward to open the door but it was wrenched open and Flynn’s head shot up, knowing what he’d see. His eyes filled with tears as he saw Damon standing in the doorway, his face pale and eyes wide.

“Flynn,” Damon croaked.

And just like that, the walls Flynn built around himself, the tight leash he had on his emotions since Tony kidnapped him all broke down. He cried, sobbed, practically screamed as Damon rushed in, hugging him close. Flynn buried his head in Damon’s chest, clutching his lover in a death grip. He never wanted to let him go. Ever. 

 

Nick watched Tony on the screen from his position in the surveillance room. They got back to the base an hour ago and since then Colt had been talking to General Adams while Nick was supposed to question Tony. But until now, he couldn’t bring himself to go into the room. Instead, he stood, watching Tony through the CCTV as he sat quietly in his cell. There was a table, two chairs, a bed and a urinal. For the last hour Tony lay on his bed, unmoving. There were so many things he needed to ask Tony, things he wanted to know, but at the same time he didn’t. Why did he start killing people? What did he hope to gain? Did he feel any guilt for what he has done? Was the Tony he knew, the loyal, cheerful, hard working Tony, even real? 

“You didn’t question him yet?” Colt asked softly as he entered the room.

“No,” Nick replied, his eyes still glued to the monitor. “I can’t bring myself to go in. Not sure why.”

“I know why. Because it’s Tony. Because he’s your Hawk. It’s not easy to talk to someone you knew and trusted and listen to the horrific things they’ve done. If it was Joe or Michael or Kit in there, I wouldn’t be able to face them either.”

Nick sighed, rubbing his temples. “I have to though. It has to be me.”

He felt Colt lightly pat his back. “Want me to leave the room? So you can talk to him privately?” 

“No. It’s fine. It’s better if you listen in. I don’t know how objective and professional I can be right now.” Without looking at Colt, he turned around and left the room, heading down the hall towards the room Tony was being held in. He nodded at the Beta guard outside the door who unlocked it for him and entered quickly. He didn’t give himself time to think or hesitate. He had to do it. Now. 

As soon as he saw him. Tony sat up on the bed and smiled widely. “Hey! It’s the big boss! Figured it would be you. You are my ‘Wolf’ after all.” 

Keeping his gaze steady, Nick sat on the chair away from the bed, waiting for Tony to get up and sit across from him. 

“Guess this is where you ask me, how it all it went wrong. Why did I decide to do what I did. I’m not completely crazy you know. I know how people see me. What they’ll think of me when they hear what I did.”

“And?” Nick kept his tone even. Calm. Professional. Detached. That’s what he needed to be right now.

“And, I guess I should explain myself. It won’t matter I know. But I’ll tell you anyway. Because it’s you, Nick.” Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, still smiling. 

“I didn’t plan the first one you know. Judy. She was someone in my class when I was in tenth grade. She was so pretty and I imagined she smelled like sunshine and flowers. When I talked to her she actually talked back. So I thought I had a shot, you know. That she wouldn’t care that I’m a Beta. That she wouldn’t be like…” Tony paused, his face fell, his eyes became unfocused and Nick waited patiently. After several seconds, Tony shook his head, and smiled again. “Anyway, when I asked her out, she said no. No! Can you imagine that? How that felt? After all the nice things I did for her. I helped her carry stuff, helped her with her homework, I even walked her home and went shopping with her so she wouldn’t be lonely. And she says no.” Tony laughed incredulously, shaking his head. “Omegas, you know. They’re so fickle. I tried to talk to her, tried to explain. But she didn’t want to hear it. I grabbed her arm, just to stop her you know. I just wanted her to listen. But she fought back. Then...she fell.” His smile faded and he looked at the right wall, imagining the scene from the past. “She hit her head. There was….so much blood. I tried...to help her. I did. But the blood wouldn’t stop. I knew what people would say, if they knew. A Beta hurting and killing an Omega. So I ran. No one figured out it was me. No one even remembered that I ever talked to her. As a Beta...I was invisible to the Alphas and Omegas in a way I never imagined. There was a certain freedom to it, for the first time. And I realized...how easy it could be. It made me feel...powerful.”

Nick felt like ants were crawling under his skin. He didn’t want to hear anymore. He didn’t want to see Tony’s dazed look as he recounted his murders. But he forced himself to listen. He sat there and listened for two hours, never saying anything, as Tony described his atrocities, continuing with the second murder when he was in his senior year of highschool. How he tried to woo Oliver, an Omega from a shop in his neighbourhood. How Oliver was nice to him. How Tony took him out for dinner, then raped him when Oliver wouldn’t listen to him. How he killed him when Oliver tried to run afterwards. Nick could picture it all. Every detail. And it made him want to scream. 

“I knew I hadn’t found my perfect mate yet,” Tony continued, looking down at his hands. “I wanted one. The one. No one suspected me, again, but I knew I had to get better. These damn Omegas, they just don’t listen. They could keep fighting back. I had to get better. So I decided to join the Hawks. I’d learn all I needed to be able to hide them away from the world, create the perfect place for us. To watch them and know...them. How to be their perfect mate. It was so easy. All I had to do was be nice, but not too nice. People knew me, liked me, but no one wanted to really be friends with me. It was the perfect balance. That way I could go off on my own for hours, and no one would know. When I got placed on your team, I panicked for a minute. I thought you’d figure me out, that I was pretending. But you didn’t. You were too wrapped up in the missions to really watch me carefully. And the rest of the team...they just hated you. So I defended you. Guaranteeing that they will never want to be friends with me. I needed to make sure no one wanted to be friends with me. But they still trusted me as a Hawk. That’s why it was so easy to trick Logan into switching lists with Michael and Kit. All it took was a few sentences about how we need to work as a team and how great it would be if we showed Michael and Kit we were willing to work with them. Luckily, the list you gave me had the shelter I rigged or I would have had to switch that one as well.” 

Tony sighed and took a sip of water from the bottle on the table. “I found him you know. My perfect Omega. Flynn.” He looked up, smiling dreamily at Nick. “You saw Flynn. He’s perfect. That red tinted hair, those green eyes. His smile. His laugh. I could tell he loved Damon and knew he understood why it’s better to be with a Beta instead of an Alpha. He’s perfect. I wanted him. I wanted him so much. But...if I took him, everyone would know. Everyone would look for him. It was too close to home. It was all so unfair. I finally found my dream mate and I couldn’t even be with him!” Tony’s hands curled and he sneered. “Then there was Damon then Melissa. I knew I couldn’t do anything. So I tried to find others. Substitutes. And I did. I found them. Three of them. And I thought they were perfect. But they weren’t. They cried, and screamed. They fought every time I touched them which made me even angrier. Eventually I realized they were never going to be perfect. So I got rid of them.” 

Again, Nock listened as Tony recounted how he stalked the three Omegas, learning their habits, routines, likes and dislikes. How he decorated the shelters to reflect their tastes. How he tried to be the perfect mate for them. How they rejected him. How he forced them, tried to be with them. How he eventually lost patience and killed them. Every graphic detail. It was like he wanted Nick to know everything. What happened, how he felt, how the victims reacted and behaved. Nick knew he’d have nightmares for months after this, but he listened anyway, he had to. Not only was he one of the people in charge of the case, but Tony was his Hawk. He had to be the one who knew, who listened. 

“I think that’s everything,” Tony said, smiling wearily. “Oh, the shelters. Right. I found out about them when I was researching the city blueprints once. Illegally of course. I needed somewhere quiet and out of the way to keep my mates. I was just looking for old buildings that were abandoned and found those shelters. Handy little things they were. Sometimes I just liked to sit in one, it was so quiet and peaceful. Anything else you need to know?”

For the first time in two hours, Nick finally moved. He stood up, his arms still crossed. “No. I think that’s everything.”

Tony smiled softly. “You hate me now, don’t you? It’s OK. I figured you will. But thanks for listening anyway. That’s all I ever wanted you know. Just someone who listened.”

Without saying a word, Nick walked out of the room, fighting the urge to throw up right there in the cell. 

 

“Feeling better?” Damon asked as he sat on the chair next to Flynn’s bed.

“I’d feel better if I can go home,” Flynn replied sullenly from his position lying on the hospital bed. They’d cleaned his wound, glued the skin and applied a numbing cream. Damon said that within a month it should be fully healed and there will only be a faint scar.

“You just had a traumatic experience. Your body almost went into shock an hour ago and we still need to make sure your wound doesn’t get infected. Even if I came home with you I’m not a fully equipped hospital.”

Flynn groaned and Damon chuckled, grasping his hand gently. “Just for a couple of days. I promise.”

Flynn glared at him, pouting. “Two days. Only.”

“Two days,” Damon repeated.

Flynn wanted to smile. He did. He felt better after crying so much and Damon held him, listening to his lovers’ heartbeat. And he felt nice and warm now, sitting on a comfortable bed in his own clothes which he usually kept in his office and someone thoughtfully brought. He was fine now. He was safe. And yet, he couldn’t smile. Not yet. It was all too new. Too fresh.

“Don’t rush it,” Damon said, stroking his thumb over Flynn’s wrist. “Healing takes time. You went through something traumatic. You can’t just spring back from that.”

Flynn wanted to protest but he knew Damon was right. He’d dealt with victims before, he knows how this goes. Flynn started and felt his body shake. A victim. That’s what he was now. Damon must have noticed his change in demeanour because he moved and laid on the bed next to him, putting his arms around Flynn, letting him feel the comfort of his body heat. Flynn inhaled and could actually smell the faint scent coming off Damon. He was trying so hard if Flynn could smell him right now. Finally he grinned, happy to lie there in Damon’s embrace, that meadow smell he scented last time teasing his nostrils slightly.. 

“Where is my son?” a sharp male voice barked from outside his room.

Flynn started, recognizing his father’s voice. “I thought you told them not to call my parents,” he whispered in a panicked voice, his eyes wide as he looked at Damon. 

Damon sat up. He didn’t look happy. “I did. They must have called them anyway. You’re a Hale and that means something. They probably didn’t want to piss off your parents.”

Flynn gulped, clutching Damon’s shirt tightly, mewling in protest as Damon stood up and he heard the footsteps coming towards his room. The door slid open violently and his father marched in, followed by his mother. 

“Finnigan! Are you alright?” his father practically shouted. Flynn could see Colonel Simms standing in the doorway. So he was the one who called them. He probably had the best intentions and Flynn hated that he couldn’t blame him. 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Simms said, nodding before he left the room, sliding the door gently behind him.

His father looked sideways at the door, waited until he was sure Simms was out of earshot. Then he turned to look at his son, sneering with eyes full of disgust. Flynn lay his head back down, staring at the ceiling vacantly as he let his father’s venomous words wash over him. “Look at you. How pathetic. When we got the call, saying you were kidnapped by a serial killer...we couldn’t believe it. Haven’t you caused us enough shame? Now you attracted the attention of a Beta? A murderer? What will everyone think when they hear this? What will you grandfather say?” 

“Charles, keep your voice down,” his mother said quietly. 

“Stay out of this Debra!” Charles barked. “I kept quiet for too long. Gave you too much freedom it seems. I figured you couldn’t cause problems here. It’s a military base for fuck’s sake. If you were determined to work at least it was somewhere respectable. But noooo. You had to attract weirdos and cause us no end of problems. Well, that’s it. We’re taking you home. Where we can keep an eye on you until we find someone suitable who’ll take you off our hands.”

Flynn opened his mouth, ready to protest but Damon held up a hand to silence him behind his back so his parents’ couldn’t see. Flynn shut his mouth. 

“I’m sure you want Flynn to know exactly what you think sir. But as you can see, he’s had a long day and been given painkillers. I doubt he heard you and he’s asleep now.” 

On cue, Flynn closed his eyes, feeling his father coming over and looking down at him.

“Idiot. Can’t listen to anything. I’ll come back later and we’ll deal with this once and for all.” 

Flynn heard his father and mother leave the room, then Damon’s footsteps moving to the door, sliding it closed. 

Flynn sat up, his heart pounding and he tried not to panic. Again. 

“What do we do? He’ll do it you know. Just tell the base I quit and take me home.”

“I’ll talk to General Adams first. Everyone knows how important you are to the base. Your dad can’t just take you. There’s a proper procedure and it could take weeks. We’ll figure out something before then.”

“They’ll never let us go.” Flynn hated how choked up he sounded, that he was once again near tears. His senses were still dull from the numerous shocks today he didn’t notice Damon’s startled expression and how he rushed to the bed, grabbing Flynn’s hand in his own. 

“You mean...you’ll go with me...to Corna?”

Flynn looked up into Damon’s face, seeing the desperation and hope clearly written there and was finally able to smile. He reached out, stroking his soul mate’s face, pulling him forward so he could kiss him softly on the lips, then rested his forehead on Damon’s. “I do. Take me to Corna Damon. I want to be with you. Marry you. Become Flynn Flint. The best name ever by the way.” He chuckled and felt Damon’s body vibrate as he laughed as well. “It seems so perfect, after all you’re the one who gave me the name Flynn.”

“That’s because Finnigan was too hard to say when I was a kid,” Damon chuckled at the memory. 

“It’s perfect. I always hated being called Finnigan anyway. Flynn suits me. And I think Flynn Flint would suit me way better than Finnigan Hale. I always wanted to be Flynn Flint. To raise our kids. Together.” 

He leaned back, watching as tears streamed down Damon’s face, not even surprised that he was crying as well. It took them almost twenty-six years to get here after all. 

“I love you Flynn,” Damon said, his voice shaking.

“I love you too, Damon,” Flynn said, his tone solemn. He leaned forward and this time Damon kissed him fully, releasing all the frustration, fear, and insecurities that had held them back for so long. They would make this work, Flynn vowed as he wrapped his arms around Damon’s neck. They would. No matter what. 

 

 

Nick lay on his back, Colt lying next to him on his bed. He hadn’t said a word to him or anyone really since he left Tony’s cell. He couldn’t. Colt sensed that he needed space and didn’t tell him about his meeting with Adams or Tony’s horrific confession. He’d simply walked back to the apartment with him, sat with him in silence on the couch, then crawled into bed next to him. 

Nick could tell he wasn’t sleeping. Neither of them was going to sleep tonight. Not after what they heard today. Even though he sat there, listening to everything Tony said, he still couldn’t believe that the Tony he thought he knew wasn’t real. Was capable of kidnapping, raping and murdering so many people, and still be able to smile and talk about it all so calmly. In such detail. Like he wanted Nick to know everything. Like he was pouring his heart out. Why? 

The question kept going around in his brain, wondering why Tony confided everything to him. It wasn’t the usual bragging criminals liked to do either. It was like he was ...cleansing himself. Reporting everything. Passing it on. But why?

Suddenly, Nick sat bolt upright, his eyes wide. 

“What’s wrong?” Colt asked, sitting up as well. 

Wordlessly, Nick hurriedly scrambled off the bed, pulling on his jeans and a shirt over his boxers. Dimly, he knew Colt was getting dressed too. Nick didn’t wait for him, rushing out of the room, down the staircase and to the prison cells across the base. He ran the fastest he’d ever run in his life and he still didn’t think it was fast enough. 

Please don’t let it be true. Please don’t. Please don’t. Nick chanted it repeatedly, willing his blood to pump faster, his legs to run faster. Finally, he reached the building, placing his hand on the hand scanner and unlocking the door. He raced down the halls, passing by the guard on night duty as he finally approached the room Tony was staying in. 

“Open the door!” he barked at the Beta outside it. The Beta stared at Nick in shock. “Now!” 

Scrambling, the Beta placed his hand on the scanner, unlocking the door. Nick dove into the room....and froze...staring at Tony’s body hanging from the sheet he’d somehow wedged between the ceiling tiles. 

His body moving faster than he could think, he shoved the table under Tony and leaped onto it, lifting Tony’s body so the sheets weren’t tight around his neck anymore. He saw Colt run into the room out of the corner of his eye, take in the situation, and scramble onto the table as well.

“Call a doctor,” Colt yelled out to the Beta who stood frozen outside the room. Nick didn’t bother to see if he followed orders, silently urging Colt to move faster, to lift the tiles quicker freeing Tony. When the sheets finally came free, Nick lowered Tony onto the table and got off, checking for a pulse. 

There wasn’t one. 

No, no no. Not this time. Not again. He titled Tony’s head up, opening the airway and started to give him mouth to mouth, silently counting in his head. Breath, breath, pump, pump, pump. Nick lost count of how many times he repeated the motions, willing Tony to draw in a breath. To fight. 

“Nick,” Colt said softly. 

He ignored him, breathing into Tony’s mouth again. Suddenly, he felt it. Tony shuddered under him, struggling to draw in air. Nick stared down at him, blinking rapidly as Tony gasped and his eyes opened wide. All the adrenaline faded and Nick’s body gave out, sinking onto the floor. He sat there, one leg stretched one, another bent with his arm draped over it and his head resting on his wrist, breathing heavily. 

A few minutes later, there was a commotion as a doctor arrived and looked Tony over. Nick didn’t pay attention to them. He was too focused on trying to get his nerves under control. It wasn’t until they were about to wheel Tony out on a stretcher that Nick finally moved. He sprang up, grabbing the stretcher and stopping it’s momentum. He glared down at Tony, taking in the angry red marks around his neck, the resigned look in his eyes as he stared at Nick.

“Next time you try to pull shit like this again, think of your mom. Not the Omega one you obsessed over, your Beta one. The one who raised you. The one who tried to be enough for you. The one who cried and swore she’d help you when I called her this afternoon.”

Tony's eyes widened and Nick thought he saw tears start to form in them. But he wasn’t sure if it was the trick of the light as he removed his hand and they wheeled Tony out. 

Colt put his arm between his shoulder blades. “We should go home. It’s been a long day.”

Nodding wearily, Nick allowed Colt to guide him out of the room and across the grass to their building. They were almost there when Nick suddenly stopped, looking up at the sky. He could see some of the stars. Not a lot, but some. Had it really only been a day since everything happened? And there was more to deal with tomorrow. He didn’t want to think of it. He just wanted to sit here under the stars with Colt and just pretend nothing happened. That one of his Hawks wasn’t a psychotic killer. That he didn’t have to explain it to his team, to Tony’s mother. That he’d have to go to sleep, dreaming of Tony killing all those innocent Omegas, Tony’s body hanging from the ceiling...Connor lying in the tub, his wrist hanging over the side, his body pale and limp and blood covering the floor. 

“He had the same look in his eyes you know. The same as Connor’s,” Nick said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Tony. I saw that look today. Connor had it too, but I didn’t know what it meant, not back then. There was a look of ...resignation, acceptance. I thought Connor was just tired. I thought Tony was just accepting that he was caught. But I couldn’t get it out of my head. Tony sitting there, as if signing his final confession before he was ...gone. That look...that same look in his eye.”

Colt didn’t reply for a few minutes, watching the stars with him. “But he’s not gone. And we’ll make sure he sticks around.” 

Finally, Nick nodded, leading Colt to their apartment building, wanting nothing but to lie in bed, wrapped in Colt’s arms, ignoring the rest of the world and pretending that tomorrow wasn’t going to come in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama and angst! Glad I put in that little Flemon fluff at the end. Well there you have it, the reason Tony turned bad. I edited this so much to make sure I covered everything. Nick's thoughts were gut wrenching to write and I wanted to keep it simple to reflect just how tightly wound he is in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the case. 
> 
> Up next, more changes on the base are afoot..and...some Mikit and Flemon fluff!! Look forward to it guys! No more angst for at least a couple of chapters. :)


	45. Chapter 45

Colt stopped in front of the doors to the main conference room, trying to go over the answers he’d been rehearsing in his head all night. Adams told him during his debriefing yesterday that there would be a meeting with other high ups about the case. His nerves were already frayed what with Flynn's kidnapping and this meeting, add to that Tony's attempted suicide just hours ago. He didn't know how he and Nick were standing right now, their faces frozen in determination. 

“When you're ready,” Nick said from where he stood next to him. 

Colt closed his eyes and counted to ten, nodded, turned the handle and walked into the room. As soon as they entered, he and Nick stood at the front of the room and saluted General Adams, Colonel Simms, and the five other high ranking officers in the room. 

“At ease you two. And take a seat. We’re going to be here a while,” Adams said, his voice filling the room. 

Trying not to let his frayed nerves show, Colt sat down. It didn’t help that he and Nick were on one end while everyone else on the other. He felt like they were on display, waiting to be judged and quartered by their superiors. He really wished he’d gotten more than those forced twelve hours of sleep in the last two and a half days . 

“We’ve gone through your notes on the case,” Adams started. “So we know what happened and the evidence you collected. Is Tony alright?”

“He’s recovering in the medical ward sir,” Nick replied. “His mother came and I thought it might do him good to see her. She’s concerned and he needs to be reminded who he’s leaving behind in case he tries to kill himself again.”

“And that’s a bad thing,” one of the colonels mumbled. Colt recalled his name was Thine. Colt had only spoken to him twice and both encounters left a bitter taste in his mouth. The Alpha wasn’t like Simms or Adams. He really did believe in the hierarchy in Heracles strongly, and didn’t bother to hide his disapproval of Colt’s presence. He was glaring at him now and Colt knew he was waiting to pounce on him, anything to get rid of the Beta in their midst. As usual when facing sexist and angry Alphas, Colt felt emboldened and sat up straighter, his gaze level with Adams as he spoke. 

“Flynn is recovering as well sir. Dr. Flint is with him and his parents already came to see him.”

“Yes,” Simms sighed. “His parents called me this morning. It seems they’re not happy that their son was targeted by a soldier. They feel he’s vulnerable here and want him to resign.” 

Colt wanted to protest but held his tongue. He didn’t know much about Flynn’s family but based on his research they didn’t seem like the nicest people. He didn’t dig too deeply, not wanting to intrude on Flynn’s privacy. But he’d made sure to know a bit about all the major families in Heracles so if the time came to deal with them or talk to them, he knew something about them. He could only imagine why the prideful family wanted Flynn gone. And this without them even knowing about him and Damon. The shit really was going to hit the fan when that happened. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea sir,” Colt replied calmly. “Flynn is an asset to the base. No one is as great with people as he is. We all know that. He also knows so much, about everyone. Besides. The press is already going to eat it up that a Hawk was a serial killer. It’ll look even worse if Flynn, an Omega victim from an elite family, is taken away. It’ll make it look like we can’t protect our own, much less the citizens of Heracles.” 

Colt could see the men thinking over what he said, and waited, holding his breath. 

“I’ll talk to Timothy Hale, the head of the family. I’m sure we can come to some kind of...agreement,” Adams said, his voice slightly contemptuous and Colt knew everything he needed to about how Adams felt about the head of the Hale family...and what kind of agreement they might have. He wouldn’t be surprised if their new food supply for the next year was from a Hale family business. 

“Now, we need to deal with the reality in front of us,” Adams continued, his tone brisker. “When the media finds out, it’s going to be pure chaos. We’ll have to explain why this went on for so long and we didn’t notice one of our own was bad. They’ll question everything, including how we test and train our Hawks. Our psych evaluations. Our attention to detail. Everything. We need to prove that we did everything by the book. I need you two to collect all the information we have on Tony since the first day he stepped foot on this base. All the files on his tests, his results, his training, his interactions. We’re also getting another psych eval to prove that he was able to hide his true self. We need to show people, assure them, that we are still a force to be reckoned with. That we can handle the safety of the city. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Colt and Nick replied. 

“There’s also the issue of...a Beta raping Omegas,” Simms said, his eyes shifting nervously. “We just had a case a month ago where Omegas did the unexpected and robbed their superior Alpha families. Now, we have a Beta who is sexually attracted to Omegas, rebelling against the norm. Some people may just ignore it as a Beta getting violent. Some might not.”

“You mean those hippies who keep harping about equality of the genders,” Thine said, glaring at Colt, daring him to say anything. 

“It’s a growing truth we can’t deny anymore,” Simms protested. “The old gender rules are starting to fall apart. These are only two cases. Two in less than two months. There could be others. Hell, there are people out there, normal people, who struggle with the rules and want a change.”

“Then let them go to Argo or Corna!” Thine shot back. “Those freaks will welcome them with open arms. But here in Heracles, we have standards. And Alphas are Alphas. Omegas are Omegas, and,” He looked at Colt again, “Betas are Betas.”

Colt’s fists clenched and he counted to ten. Then twenty. But he couldn’t seem to keep his anger under control. He knew some of his superiors didn’t like him having so much power and being a Wolf, but he’d never been spoken down to so blatantly before in the last three years. It was more than he could handle. 

“That’s enough Thine,” Adams said, his tone harsh and brooking no further comment. “Simms is right. Lots of activists who have been trying to make a change in Heracles are going to leap onto these two cases to support the city’s need for change. And we need to decide, once and for all, whose side we’re on. Do we support gender equality or not?”

Colt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He knew he’d soaked through his undershirt and didn’t care. Was this really happening? Was the military going to take a solid stance? He thought it would take years and more effort on his part, but….it could happen! It could happen right now! He wanted to scream but held himself back, not even daring to move a muscle. 

“This is a serious matter,” one of the other generals said. “We all need to discuss this together. And we need to think about it. If we do agree to have gender equality, then we need to come up with ways for people to join the different teams and positions. Rules to allay public outrage about Omegas actually joining the force.”

“We can’t just decide now,” another colonel added.

“Good points all around,” Adams replied calmly. His eyes suddenly sparkled and he looked down the table at Colt and Nick. Uh-oh. That wasn’t the best look. “That’s why I need you two to draft a proposal for us. You have two week to come up with a full plan. We’ll schedule a meeting with all the Generals and Colonels, as well as the Prime Minister. We’ll hear you out, then take a vote. You two up to the task?”

Colt really wished the ringing in his ears would stop. This was it. The future of the military, even equality across Heracles, was in his hands….was he up to the task?

“Yes sir,” Colt’s voice boomed and he wasn’t even shocked when he heard Nick speak up at the same time, his voice equally strong. He saw Thine’s disgruntled look and grinned. 

This was going to be fun.

 

Michael walked into Kit’s room, stopping a foot in the doorway when he realized Kit hadn’t even realized he’d walked into the room. Not a good sign. Ever since Tony’s arrest two days ago there had been a subdued atmosphere around the base. Everyone was still reeling from the news that one of their own was a killer. But it was hitting the Hawks the hardest, especially the ones who knew Tony. 

As antisocial as Kit was, he was taking it harder than Tony’s own team. That fact is, Kit had trusted Tony, even liked him. And having someone he liked turn out to be not only a serial killer, but kidnapped his best friend...it was a bit too much for the fragile Omega to handle. Which was why Michael decided to step in. 

“Come on Kit, we’re going out,” Michael called out as he stepped into the room, stopping next to the couch and staring down at Kit. 

Kit limply turned his head and looked blankly at him. Then he blinked, taking in the two duffel bags Michael carried. 

“Out where?” he asked suspiciously.

“It’s a surprise,” Michael grinned, almost bouncing in excitement.

“I told you. I don’t like-”

“Yes, I know you don’t like surprises. But every time you’ve said that when I tried to surprise you, you ended up liking my surprise. So just trust me. OK?” 

Kit eyed him suspiciously, so Michael grinned wider, trying to look confident. “Fine,” Kit sighed as he got off the couch. “But if your surprise sucks I’m kicking your ass.”

“Fair enough,” Michael chirped, putting his arm around Kit and towing him towards the door. “Come on. We’re keeping them waiting.”

“Who's they?” 

 

“I still can’t believe you’re allowing a patient to go to the beach,” Kit said, shaking his head in disapproval as Damon drove down the highway, heading out of the main city and towards the coast. 

“Oh leave him alone. It was my idea,” Flynn spoke up next to Kit as he sprawled in the back seat, his legs needing to be elevated and resting on Kit’s thighs. “I needed some fresh air and to get away. Between getting kidnapped and the family drama I just needed to breath.”

Kit longed to ask Flynn what family drama but held his tongue. While Flynn had told him he didn’t like or get along with his family he never got into the details. And he doubted he wanted to in front of Michael, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to Damon. His eyes flicked nervously back and forth as he once again noticed the big purple bruise on Flynn’s left check where Tony hit him. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to make sure Flynn’s leg was as comfortable as possible. 

“A beach trip sounds perfect,” Michael assured Flynn. “It’s just what we all need. A nice and much needed getaway. A change of pace. A -”

“Fine fine, I get it. I’m on board,” Kit drawled, rolling his eyes as everyone laughed. He struggled to suppress his smile and couldn’t. Loath as he was to admit it, Michael and Flynn were right. They all needed this. He could already feel his mood getting lighter and couldn’t wait to get to the beach. “It’ll be nice to swim in the ocean.”

Michael turned his head quickly and Flynn sat up. “You’ve never been to the ocean?” they both exclaimed. 

Kit blinked, trying to hide his embarrassment. “My town is nowhere near the coast. I swam a lot in the lake near my grandpa’s house though.”

“We’re taking you snorkeling,” Flynn said.

“You can’t swim for more than fifteen minutes or your plaster will peel off,” Damon cautioned. 

“Fine, I will snorkel for fifteen minutes then you and Michael will go on without me while I kick Damon’s ass at cards.” 

“I brought a chessboard,” Damon said cheerfully. 

Flynn groaned. “Nooo, I suck at chess.” 

“Exactly,” Damon laughed and everyone chuckled. 

Yup, this trip was the best idea ever.

 

This was the worst idea ever, Flynn grumbled to himself four hours later as he sat on their blanket under a huge beach umbrella they’d rented. He’d been so excited to get away from reality and just spend time with Damon and Kit and Michael. He thought he’d be fine. Sure his leg was still healing with a tough white strip of plaster to protect it while it healed. And he could put it in water for a while and the numbing cream stopped all the pain. He could even hobble around, if someone helped him and he walked slowly. He’d imagine himself floating in an inflatable raft, happily splashing everyone with water while they couldn’t do anything lest they get his plaster extra wet. 

But nooo. In reality, Kit had taken off with Michael in the water as soon as they got his mask on. After never experiencing the ocean for twenty-two years, Kit was insatiable. He couldn’t get over how big the waves got, how colorful the fish were, and how gorgeous the corals looked. He was determined to swim until his muscles gave out. And Michael was right along with him. Honestly, the two were like a bunch of eight year olds on their first trip away from home. Part of Flynn was glad that Kit was having so much fun. A small part. Mostly he was jealous and cranky and his leg hurt a bit and he just...just…

“Wanna play?” Damon asked as he sat on the blanket next to him, holding out a deck of cards. 

Flynn took in Damon’s pale skin under his unbuttoned shirt. Another person who really needed this trip. The guy never left the hospital he looked so pasty. 

“You need a tan,” he stated.

Damon looked down and chuckled. “I am pretty pale. Some sun won’t hurt. But you shouldn't though. You’ll just get burnt.”

“I hate being a redhead,” Flynn grumbled. 

“Technically you're a strawberry blonde.”

“Same diff,” Flynn moaned and flopped onto his back. 

“Not having fun?” Damon asked with concern.

“No I’m having looooads of fun. Sitting around. Watching people swim and run while I just...sit. And watch. Lots of fun.” 

Damon didn’t respond and Flynn was starting to regret complaining so much. Man he sounded like a spoiled brat. He sat up, ready to tell Damon to deal out the cards but was surprised when he saw he was gone. He whipped his head around, looking for the Beta and finally spotted him….waiting in line at the ice cream stand. He couldn’t help smiling as Damon jogged back, a tray with three cones in his hands. 

“Two for you, one for me,” Damon said cheerfully, handing both cones to Flynn.

“You know me so well.” Flynn eyed the strawberry flavored one on in his right hand, then the chocolate in his left, grinned mischievously and licked the strawberry, then the chocolate. He laughed gleefully as he alternated between the two, enjoying how the flavours mixed in his mouth. 

“I take it back. Now it’s perfect,” Flynn chirped. 

Damon laughed as he licked his own vanilla ice cream. “And when you're done we can go on a boat ride.”

Flynn’s eyes widened and he swallowed the huge bite of ice cream he just took. “Seriously?”

“Yup. I just rented one out for us. It has a glass floor so we can see everything. And they said we can fish too.”

Flynn smiled happily. Suddenly, the day just got better.

 

“Did you see that blue one with the green stripes!” Kit exclaimed, his head popping out of the water. 

Michael chuckled as Kit dived back into the water, over the moon at seeing Kit so excited. He’d never seen him so exuberant before and Michael was glad that he was able to lead Kit to this moment. It boded well that Kit enjoyed outdoor activities so much since Michael loved them as well. He pictured them going on dates mountain climbing, hiking, ziplining. Yup, it was going to be awesome.

“Michael you have to see this one. It’s yellow and fricking huge!” Kit shouted and grabbed Michael’s shoulder, forcing him down with him. Michael grinned around his mouthpiece, watching Kit gesture wildly at the fish, causing it to swim away and Kit to shake his head in frustration. 

Michael couldn’t help what happened next. He reached out to Kit’s face, cupping it in both hands. Kit looked at him, slightly confused and Michael took out his mouthpiece then Kit’s. Swiftly, he pulled Kit forward, kissing him firmly. After a slight hesitation Kit opened his mouth and Michael deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kit, letting their bodies roll slightly in the water. When they couldn’t take it anymore, they came up for air, both gasping as they stared into each other’s eyes. Slowly, Michael pulled Kit forward, placing his lips lightly on his, content to float in the water, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

They must have stayed there for at least fifteen minutes, kissing lazily, out of sight of anyone from shore. Suddenly, the alarm on his watch went off and he groaned into Kit’s mouth. “We need to head back. We promised Flynn and Damon we’d meet them for dinner.”

Kit nodded, licking his puffy lips and Michael couldn’t help taking one more kiss before they both started to swim back to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Colt, when Adams said they were going to take a stance I couldn't believe it was actually happening! I'll be honest with you guys. When I originally planned the story, the whole military taking a stance was supposed to be the last arc, so I was surprised when it just slipped out while I was writing but it makes so much sense to happen now! Plus, we get to see what happens next. Everyone has been through so much and the story has developed beyond what I even imagined that I feel I owe you guys and the characters a chance to see what will happen to Heracles if the military does take a step towards gender equality. I still have a lot planned for our characters and their relationships as well so don't worry! There's still a lot to get through. Will this end at 60 chapters....I don't know. ;) 
> 
> On the other hand....fluff!!! A foursome fluff! I missed fluffy and sassy Flynn soo much and happy Kit is just adorable. Going to be interesting to see how he mixes his life long developed gruffness with newly developing Omega side. 
> 
> Up next....more fluff!


	46. Chapter 46

Kit felt like a bundle of nerves and couldn’t seem to stay calm. Ever since that kiss in the ocean he’d become very, very aware of Michael. All throughout dinner he couldn’t stop thinking about how closely they sat next to each other. About how wonderful his hands felt on his cheek when he touched him earlier, the gentle way he stroked his hair. All of it. And there was more. If he wanted it. And he thought...maybe he did. 

He’d never let himself think beyond the moment when it came to his relationship with Michael but ever since their conversation about Michael willing to lie under Kit and finding out Kit’s true gender, he’d found himself thinking about the future a bit more. And that future involved...sex. Kit shuddered at the thought, imagining Michael’s hands on him and-

“Earth to Kit.” 

Kit started and realized everyone was staring at him and flushed with embarrassment. He wasn’t being the best dinner companion and he didn’t blame Flynn for trying to draw his attention. 

“Sorry. My mind was elsewhere,” Kit mumbled.

Flynn smirked knowingly and leaned forward. “Yeah. I noticed.”

Kit had to think for a second then his eyes widened at what Flynn was implying. He quickly checked himself and realized he was right, he was emitting some Omega desire...right next to Michael. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and saw Michael’s nostrils flare slightly. Oh no. 

He whipped his head forward again, taking in Damon’s puzzled but polite expression. As an Omega Flynn would be aware of any scents Kit might be sending out. As an Alpha, Michael would pick up on anything Kit sent his way, especially lust filled ones. Ugh, he wanted to just dive under the table and never come out!

“I think we should call it a night,” Flynn said cheerfully and Kit felt that familiar anxiety return. 

“Good idea. You need the rest,” Damon agreed, standing up and helping Flynn who was still limping. “See you in the morning.”

Kit nodded while Michael wished them both good night. As soon as they left, the mood became awkward. And Kit didn’t know what to do about it.

“Look Kit, it’s up to you if you want to or not,” Michael finally broke the silence. “We all got our own rooms and while ours are connected we can just go upstairs and go to our own rooms and just sleep. It’s your call.”

Kit scanned Michael’s face, knowing that he was telling the truth. Until now, Michael had been letting him call the shots. And he’d continue to do so. For Kit.

“I….want to,” he whispered. 

Michael froze and Kit wondered what he was thinking. His nerves pricked when Michael drew in a deep breath, his expression tight. He was just as nervous as Kit was! What did he have to be nervous about? It’s not like he’d never done this before!

“You sure?” Michael asked evenly.

Kit thought again. It was a step. A big one. And there was no coming back from it. If he agreed, he’d be letting an Alpha bed him, accepting his role as an Omega. The very thing he rebelled against his whole life. But...it was Michael. Michael who was his best friend. The one who continued to pursue him and care for him no matter how many times he pushed him away the last two years. The one who didn’t give a crap whether he was an Omega or a Beta. Who made him feel...treasured and special. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Michael smiled and held out his hand. It felt so natural when Kit stretched his out as well, walking side by side to the elevator and Michael’s room. Once they entered it, Kit realized how hard his heart was beating. He was surprised Michael didn’t hear it. 

“Umm,” Kit said uncertainly. 

“We can start slow,” Michael assured him. 

Kit nodded, standing stiffly in the center of the room. He should relax. Otherwise Michael would think he was rejecting him. Which he wasn’t. He was just...nervous. 

Smiling encouragingly, Michael came forward and hugged him. Kit stood with his arms stiff at his side as he waited for Michael to make a move. But he didn’t. He just stood there, hugging him. Slowly, carefully, Kit lifted his arms and hugged him back. It felt so warm and nice. He never thought he’d enjoy being enveloped in someone’s arms so much, especially an Alpha who was seven inches taller and a lot bulkier than him. He should feel threatened. If it was anyone else, he would have. But it was Michael and his presence was so….soothing. 

He sank into the Alpha, allowing the relaxing mood to lull him and settle his nerves. Gently, Michael lifted his face, gazing down into his eyes, then leaned down and kissed him softly. Kit kissed him back, confident he could do this part at least. Michael nipped his lip playfully and Kit nipped Michael’s back, almost laughing at how fun this actually was. Gradually, the kiss deepened and Kit moaned as his mouth started to feel like it’s melting, the way it always did when Michael kissed him. Slowly, so slowly Kit barely realized it, Michael starting walking backwards.

Suddenly, a waft of cold air hit him as Michael stopped kissing him and sat on the bed, crawling backwards, pulling Kit gently along with him. Michael leaned back against the pillows on the bed frame, letting Kit straddle his thighs. Kit blushed, aware how strong his arousal smelled now. This was definitely not something he was used to, he thought as he looked down at Michael. His lover. So weird to say it. So weird to think it. 

“See, told you you can be on top.” Grinning, Michael tugged his head down and they continued to kiss, Kitt’s desire increasing at the feel of Michael beneath him. 

A few moments later, both of them had taken off their shirts and Kit couldn’t stop staring at Michael’s rippling muscles. He’d seen him shirtless a few times. He’d never been as careful as Kit about hiding himself in the bathroom and changing rooms. But he’d never been this close. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he took in how much bulkier Michael was. Kit exercised way more than him and was already a lot more muscular than other Omegas, but he’d never be as big and strong as an Alpha. 

“You can touch me if you want. Actually, I want you to touch me,” Michael said, his voice husky. It sent shivers down Kit’s spine and he hesitantly lifted a hand, tracing his fingers along Michael’s collarbone. He felt the muscles around it twinge slightly. Slowly, he began to explore Michael’s body more, moving his hand down to his chest then his stomach. He felt the muscles jump and could see that Michael was half aroused and blushed. It was all too much. And just right. 

“You...you don’t want to touch me?” Kit asked, hating that he was stuttering a bit. There was no reason to. It was going well so far.

“I do,” Michael said tightly. “But this is for you. So you can do whatever you want.” 

Kit realized how much care Michael was showing him and felt like his heart would explode. He’d never had sex but he’d read enough about it to know that what they were doing wasn’t normal. Usually the Alpha touched and aroused the Omega, while the Omega lay there, accepting what the Alpha offered. But because of Kit’s anxiety, Michael was letting him set the pace and do everything. Problem was, he didn’t know what he wanted. He knew he wanted Michael. To feel him. But he wasn’t sure how to do it. 

“Um.. what should we do next?” Man could he sound any dumber?

“Well, there’s lots of things we can do. The natural progression being we get fully naked and you can ride me.” 

Kit gulped as the image of him riding Michael popped into his head. He knew what that meant. But how to do it? He wanted to ask, but he’d already made enough of a fool of himself and he couldn’t do it. 

“Kit? Is it OK if I touch you?” 

Kit nodded vigorously, avoiding Michael’s eye. Suddenly, he saw Michael’s hand come up, his slightly tanned skin resting on Kit’s bronze chest and shuddered. He was just starting to calm a bit when Michael’s head came forward and he licked Kit’s chest, causing him to yelp. 

‘You don’t like it?”

“I ...I don’t know. I was just surprised.”

Michael grinned and leaned forward again, licking and kissing his way down Kit’s throat to his chest, then his left nipple, sucking on it gently. Kit couldn’t seem to stop panting, loudly. Did all Omegas pant this loudly? Was it actually loud or he thought it was? 

“Michael,” Kit gasped when Michael lightly nipped his left nipple and caressed the right one. He continued to gasp as Michael continued to lick and kiss his chest and throat, causing him to become almost fully aroused, slick starting to form and drip down his thighs. Which also meant his pants were getting a bit too tight. 

“Maybe we should take these off,” Michael panted, nodding down at their pants and Kit nodded, scrambling to chuck his off while Michael removed his. Seconds later Kit was back on top, straddling a now naked Michael. Kit’s eyes widened as he realized that Michael was pretty much erect as well.

“I’ve been holding back for a while. Guess I’m really excited,” Michael grinned sheepishly. Kit wanted to laugh. He really did. He just couldn’t stop how nervous he was long enough to do it. Suddenly, Kit realized that he really was nervous. Really nervous. Now that the moment was finally here, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Kit, what’s wrong?” Michael asked with concern. 

Kit started, realizing that he’d been zoned out and shook his head. “Nothing, I’m...I’m fine. Just…”

“What,” Michael asked, stroking his cheek which made Kit feel aroused and anxious at the same time. “What is it? Do you want to stop?”

“No!” he exclaimed, grabbing Michael’s shoulders. “I don’t want to stop. I just….I’m nervous I guess. This is all...just...very new… and…”

Michael leaned forward, kissing Kit on the cheek. The gesture was so innocent and sweet it actually helped Kit calm down a bit. Suddenly, it hit him. He had to sniff a few times before he realized that was he was scenting was Michael’s aroused scent. He hadn’t been paying much attention to their smells, and didn’t even think much about it to be honest, but it must have been there the whole time. He’d never even imagined what an aroused Alpha’s scent smelled like, never really wanted to actually. He always assumed it would be strong, almost like an assault that would pin him down, make him want to expose himself to a penetrating Alpha. But it wasn’t. Michael’s scent was so...sweet. It smelled like...flowers? With hints of trees? And...was that a lake? Did a lake even have a smell? But he could imagine it as he closed his eyes and inhaled Michael’s scent. He could see it clearly. A calm lake, tiny ripples forming as fish swam just under the surface. Multiple, exotic flowers, surrounding the lake and teasing it’s surface, dipping into it here and there. It was so...beautiful. 

He opened his eyes, his heart racing even more when he saw Michael staring at him, his own nostrils flared and he realized he’d been emitting his own scent. Michael would be smelling it more, but Kit could detect the two scents merging together. He never would have known before today that his aroused scent...was like a raging ocean storm. Powerful, determined, yet...not actually threatening. More like waves that would push the boats and people to shore, protecting them from the harsher elements. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, able to imagine his turbulent ocean slamming and enveloping Michael’s calm lake. The two shouldn’t fit, one should win out, or bounce back. But they did. It was a perfect fit and Kit shuddered inwardly as he realized this was what it meant when an Alpha and Omega found their perfect mate. And for the first time, he was glad he was an Omega, and could experience this with this perfect Alpha. 

“We’re taking it slow. We don’t need to rush,” Michael whispered. 

“I’m ready,” Kit stated firmly. “I am. Promise.”

Michael didn’t look like he believed him so Kit leaned down, cupping Michael’s face with his hands and kissing him deeply, putting all his emotions and desires into it, their scents increasing and filling the entire room. When he finally pulled back, he knew his eyes looked as glazed as Michael’s.

Wordlessly, Michael pulled his wallet out of the drawer in the night stand, pulling out a condom.

“Always have that with you?” Kit joked. He was surprised he could sound so light hearted right now. 

“Pretty much. It it ever happened between us I wanted to be ready,” Michael admitted. 

“That’s both off putting and really sweet.”

“Let’s focus on the sweet,” Michael chuckled, unwrapping the condom and putting it on. 

OK, here it was. Moment of truth. Kit braced himself, feeling the slick pooling inside him and running down his thighs and lifted himself up, trying to angle himself over Michael, confident as Michael’s scent completely enveloped him. He felt his erection teasing his entrance and froze for a second, suddenly overwhelmed by the moment. He looked down at Michael, seeing his smile and the sweat beads on his forehead. He could do it. This was Michael. He could do it. Slowly, he eased himself down, shocked by the pressure of Michael entering him, starting to fill him.. 

‘Easy,” Michael said, bracing his hands on Kit’s waist to help him balance himself. Kit almost laughed but suddenly moaned when he felt Michael filling him further.

He stopped, gasping as he realized he’d done it! He’d actually done it! He grinned and looked at Michael wanting to share the joy but stopped when he saw the tight look on his face. 

“Michael?” he asked hesitantly.

“Think you can move?” Michael gasped. 

Kit’s eyes widened and he flushed. Man he was stupid. If he was feeling it then so was Michael. He was already holding himself back a lot. This must be killing him. OK, he had to move….how?

“Umm..how...do I do it?” Ugh, this was the worst. He hated that he didn’t know how to do this. 

“Up and down,” Michael said, his voice slightly strained. 

Kit nodded and shifted, moving up and feeling Michael slip out, then down and back in. It felt ...not exactly right. And suddenly, Kit wanted to cry. 

“Kit?” Michael gasped, shocked when Kit’s face crumpled slightly and his smell turned a bit sour, mirroring his crushed spirit. “What’s wrong?”

Kit stopped moving and shook his head. He couldn’t look at Michael. After everything he’d done, letting Kit take control, he couldn’t do it right. It was mortifying. 

“Kit, you have to tell me or I won’t know.”

“I...I don’t know how to do...this,” he whispered, his voice slightly choked up as he fought back tears. 

“Right. I know. That’s why I’m teaching you.”

“But..I don’t know. It’s not..it’s not working. This isn’t right.” He really wanted to cry right then and hated himself for being so weak. If he knew he’d ever be in this position he should have practiced, so he didn’t make a complete idiot of himself. 

“Kit,” Michal said cautiously. “I know I promised you can be on top. But if you let me, I can show you. If you let me take the lead.”

Blinking, Kit finally met Michael’s eyes. He looked so sincere, so earnest. Could he do it? Lie under an Alpha? He stared down at Michael’s face, his lover’s face, his Alpha. Words he never in his life thought he’d ever think.

Slowly, he nodded. “Yes.”

Kit expected Michael to smile, say something witty and flip him onto his back. Instead, Michael looked at him seriously, cupping his face and kissing him lightly. “Thank you. For trusting me.” 

Gently, Michael leaned forward, pushing Kit back until he lay flat on the bed, Michael still inside him. Kit began to feel that familiar panic when Michael lay on top of him weeks ago and was struggling to control it.

“Kit, look at me,” Michael whispered. 

Kit opened his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them. He stared into Michael’s dark blue eyes and slowly began to feel his nerves settle. 

“I’m going to move. OK?” 

Kit nodded and gasped as Michael thrust into him fully. 

“Mich-” In, out. It was different, so different to what Kit was doing earlier. It was passionate, and fevered, and just...right. 

Kit continued to gasp Michael’s name as his lover continued to thrust into him, his insides feeling like they were on fire, their scents growing even stronger, making his head fuzzy. Suddenly, he felt Michael’s hand on his erection and climaxed. 

Michael shuddered, pumped into him a couple of more times and then climaxed himself. He lay down next to Kit, both of them panting and trying to get their breath back.

“So...that was sex,” Kit said. 

‘Yup. What did you think?” 

“I could get used to it,” Kit replied. He grinned at Michael who stared back in shock then laughed, hugging Kit and burying his head in his chest. 

“You are just so full of surprises. My Kit.”

My Kit. He liked the sound of that. Especially since now he can call him his Michael. And he will. At least in his head. Smiling, he inhaled deeply. The raging storm and lake smells still lingered, but blended to make a perfect calm wave. Content and proud of the step they’d taken, he hugged his Michael to him, inhaling his scent and wondering if they could do it again before they left in two days. 

 

Flynn chuckled as he hobbled to his hotel room with his arm around Damon’s back and Damon’s arm around his waist. 

“You’re such a troublemaker you know,” Damon said, shaking his head.

“Why? If you could smell it you’d know. Kit wanted it. It’s clear as day. And it’s about time too.”

Damon sighed as they stopped in front of Flynn’s door and Flynn pulled out his key card, helping him in and settling him on the bed.

Flynn smiled up at Damon while Damon simply looked down at him. Gradually, his smile faded and he cocked his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Damon replied softly. “Good night Flynn.”

“Wait!” Flynn protested as Damon turned. He jumped up, wincing slightly and Damon spun back around. 

“Idiot. You can’t put your full weight on it yet.” Damon grabbed Flynn’s waist and gently helped him back onto the bed. Flynn noticed he was about to step back. Hmm, can’t have that now. Flynn grabbed the Beta’s arm and pulled him down. Damon was so unprepared he lost his balance, flopping on top of Flynn so they lay on the bed, their legs dangling over the sides.

“That was graceful,” Flynn quipped, looping his arms behind Damon’s neck.

“We can’t,” Damon said. At least his tone sounded regretful. Which didn’t appease Flynn at all.

“Why? Because of my leg? It’s fine. It’s all glued up and plastered and everything. And it isn’t exactly in a place that is a concern right now.”

Damon sighed and lifted his head slightly, looking down at Flynn and he caught his breath. People always said Damon was too unassuming in his appearance. But Flynn disagreed. He loved Damon’s face. His eyes were the perfect shade of brown, like chocolate. His straight brown hair, while a mess and a bit long, suited and framed his face so perfectly. His face may be plain, but it was so dear to Flynn and he loved him so much he thought he was the most perfect man ever. 

“You said we could when we both admit we love each other and want to be together,” Flynn said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Well, we love each other. So what’s the problem?”

Damon froze and Flynn wondered if he would have to do or say more to convince him when Damon swooped down and started kissing him. Hungirly. 

Flynn wrapped his arms around Damon’s neck and the back of his head, trying to get as close to Damon as possible till not even a hair strand could fit between them. He didn’t think he’d over get bored of Damon’s kisses. Not only did they show how much Damon loved him, but was a clear sign that after all these years, they were finally together. 

“What’s wrong?” Damon asked panting, his face hovering a few inches above Flynn’s. It took Flynn a moment to realize he’d actually been crying a bit and wiped his tears away impatiently. 

“Just..really happy right now.”

Damon grinned and Flynn smiled back. This time, when Damon kissed him, it was soft and tender, making Flynn mewl with pleasure and pull Damon even closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, stifling a wince as his thigh throbbed slightly. He could smell his arousal wafting through the air, and wondered if Damon could smell it too. 

Damon shifted his position on top of him, moving his head to the side and started nibbling on Flynn’s ear gently. Flynn shuddered as Damon nipped then licked a sensitive spot at the corner of his ear. He never knew he was sensitive there. Neither did Damon and he repeated the motion. 

“I won’t last…. very long if you keep...doing that,” Flynn protested weakly.

“That’s fine,” Damon murmured, languidly making his way down Flynn’s neck, kissing then licking him gently and making him gasp. “We’re going to be here a while.”

Gently, Damon lifted Flynn up a bit and took off his shirt. Seizing his chance, Flynn yanked Damon’s off as well, causing Damon to chuckle as he tossed both shirts onto the ground. Flynn noticed the slight tan on Damon’s torso and chuckled, running his hands over Damon’s skin. 

“Finally got some sun on you. I think you just need a bit more.”

“If you want,” Damon said, bending down and this time, he began to lavish even more attention on Flynn’s chest. Flynn couldn’t help how he writhed and moaned as Damon alternated between caressing him, licking, kissing, and even bit him gently all over. He inhaled deeply, his arousal increasing and slick starting to form. His heart clenched when he recognized Damon’s smell. It was faint compared to an Alphas, but it was there. And it was glorious. Last time it had been brief as Damon ravished his mouth in his doorway. This time though, he could take his time, memorize that sweet meadow smell. With sunflowers. And bees. With little squirrels running up the trees. And it was aimed at him. At some point, he removed Flynn’s pants and next thing Flynn knew, Damon slithered down and was cradled between Fynn’s legs.

Dazed, Flynn groggily lifted his head and stared at Damon, his eyes widening as he saw him grin devilishly then begin sucking on the inside of his thigh. Flynn shuddered. Another sensitive spot. He thought Damon had found them all in all the years they were having sex but those were just movements done to help him through his heat. This was the first time they were making love properly. Brand new territory. And every moment made Flynn feel like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. How had they never done this before? Part of him wanted to rail against all the time they’d lost, while another was just awed that they were even here, finally loving each other. 

True to his word, Damon was taking his time, kissing both of Flynn’s inners thighs and running his lips over his skin. Flynn rested his head back, lost in the feeling of Damon’s mouth and hands all over him. Flynn’s eyes widened and he almost protested when Damon suddenly started sucking on his erection, fondling him lovingly, causing Flynn to gasp and fling his head back onto the pillow, his hips raised, urging Damon on.

“Damon,” Flynn gasped as Damon licked him, swirling his tongue around...and Flynn almost came into his mouth. 

Flynn gasped, wrenching Damon’s head away. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. ‘It’s just...you did...that…”

Damon grinned and wiped his mouth. He crawled forward, kissing Flynn passionately and he wrapped his arms around the Beta again. 

He felt Damon’s fingers probe his entrance which was already soft from all the slick. 

“Are you on the pill?” Damon panted.

Flynn bit his bottom lip as Damon kissed his neck, part of him wishing Damon hadn’t asked. “No. I’m not.”

Damon froze and lifted himself off Flynn. “Since when?”

“Since I stopped taking the anti-anxiety pills. I don’t want to take any more pills.” Flynn glared at Damon, challenging him to say anything about Flynn’s fear.

Instead, Damon smiled and stroked his face. “Yeah. I figured you might do that. So I came prepared.”

He got up and bounded over to the connecting door between their rooms that they’d left open earlier. A few seconds later he reentered the room, a box of condoms in his hand that he placed on the dresser, taking one out. 

‘We...we don’t need it,” Flynn stated.

Damon froze, his body on the bed and half hovering over Flynn. “Flynn...we can’t-”

“Why not?” Flynn burst out, hating how emotional he sounded but couldn’t stop himself if he tried. “We’re together now. We both want a family. What’s wrong with it?”

“Because...you’re doing it for the wrong reasons.” He sounded so reasonable, it grated on Flynn’s nerves. He knew Damon was right. He didn’t want a baby because he wanted one, he did it because...he needed a sign the were together. And maybe...if he did get pregnant...no one would stop them. Not even his family.

Swallowing, Flynn nodded. “You’re right. We’ll..have kids when we’re ready. When things are worked out and stable and we don’t have to worry about...people.”

Damon bent down and kissed him gently on his forehead, and Flynn couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. Damon licked the few streaks off his cheeks, kissing him on his nose and causing Flynn to chuckle. 

“You don’t have to kiss me everywhere.”

“I want to. Besides. I got to hit all your erogenous zones.”

It took Flynn a few seconds to realize what Damon was saying. “You’re...such a geek you know that.”

Damon laughed as he ripped the wrapping off the condom and put it on. “Hey, I’m a doctor. Anatomy is my jam.”

Flynn groaned. “Jam? I think I need to rethink this relationship.”

“Hey, there are benefits to me being such a geek,” Damon protested, still chuckling. “Like..knowing how to make you sound like this.”

Before Flynn could even think, Damon lifted his hips and pushed his way into him, making him gasp. As his body adjusted to having Damon inside him again, Flynn was about to make a quip about how normal Damon’s move was...when the Beta shifted and pushed further inside him, deeper than either Damon and Melissa had gone before. Flynn gasped and threw his head back, his nails digging into Damon’s shoulders.

“Not a moan, but I’ll take it,” Damon panted, grinning down at him. 

Flynn wanted to swat him, he really did. Instead he froze as it penetrated his mind that Damon was making love to him...from the front. He could see Damon’s face above him, smiling devilishly, his eyes sparkling and his heart felt tight. It was finally happening. He was finally able to see Damon’s face while he was inside him. Slowly, he lifted a trembling hand and cupped Damon’s cheek, running his thumb on his cheekbone. Damon’s smile dropped, as if he just realized the significance of the moment as well and Flynn could see his eyes becoming red. Damon clasped Flynn’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the inside of his palm. They let themselves sink into the moment, gazing at each other, both enthralled by the moment and trying to record it in their memory. 

He felt Damon twinge inside him and remembered what they were doing. 

He smiled mischievously and thrust his hips, causing Damon to close his eyes and shudder. “Don’t forget what we’re doing here you idiot.” 

“Ah, the pet names you have for me are so endearing.” 

Flynn was about to chuckle when Damon pulled out and thrust into him fully, causing all thoughts to fly out of his head as he gasped Damon’s name, his hips arching and neck thrashing on the pillow. His body felt like it was out of his control as Damon pulled in and out of him, hitting all the right spots and making Flynn almost scream as he finally climaxed. Almost simultaneously, Damon came as well and they both flopped onto the bed, shuddering and panting. 

“So...glad you fell in love with a geek?” Damon asked as he rolled to the side, cradling Flynn in his arms.

“There are benefits,” Flynn quipped back, grinning impishly. Damon laughed and the two hugged each other, content to lie on the bed forever while the world continued on past the door without them.

 

Flynn’s eyes flew open and he looked around the dark room. He felt the weight of Damon’s arm around him and couldn’t help smiling at him. It finally happened. Twice. Part of him still couldn’t believe it and he wanted to continue staring at his lover to confirm it was real. However, his body reminded him why he woke up in the first place and he carefully lifted Damon’s arm and went to the bathroom. 

After he was done, he walked over to the sink to wash his hands...and froze, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. All over his body were red marks. On his neck, his arms, his chest, his stomach and...looking down...his thighs. He knew people sometimes called them love bites. He’d never had them before. Damon had never made them before. 

Almost reverently, Flynn touched one right over his heart, then clenched his hand slightly over his flesh. He smiled. He would never get Damon’s bond mark, but he could have this. 

 

 

“This is awesome,” Flynn screamed as he twisted the jet ski to the right, causing a big splash. He howled with glee, feeling Damon’s hands clutch him a bit more tightly as he twisted the vehicle again, almost overturning them.

“Sorry,” he called back. He felt Damon hug him reassuringly but took the next turn a bit more carefully anyway. He knew it was less fun for the person in the back.

A few minutes later, Damon tapped his shoulder and he knew their time was up. Regretfully, he lazily made his way back to shore where Michael and Kit were waiting, having just delivered their jet ski as well. He hopped off and ripped off his goggles, hobbling over to Kit who was smiling just as widely as he was.

“It was awesome right!” Kit practically shouted. 

“Told you you’d like it,” Flynn replied, his smile becoming more gentle as he saw the adoring way Michael was staring at Kit. He looked over his shoulder at Damon, ready to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Michael’s behaviour...and saw that Damon was also openly gazing down at him, his love clearly written all over his face. Flynn’s smile dropped and he quickly looked down at the ground. He knew he was acting way too shy but he still wasn’t used to Damon being so obviously affectionate. For so long there had always been a firm line drawn, so much restraint displayed by both of them. It will take some getting used to.

“If you guys don’t mind waiting half an hour for Flynn’s plaster to dry we can go on the banana boat together,” Damon said. 

“Of course,” Michael replied. “It’ll be more fun together after all. And we could use a break.”

Kit’s body tightened and Flynn could tell he was trying to hold himself back from just rushing into the water and chuckled, looping his arm through Kit’s and using him as a small crutch as he limped his way back to their blanket. 

“We need to bring you to the ocean more often,” Flynn said. “I don’t think you’ll ever get bored of it.”

“Definitely not,” Kit agreed. “I wish I’d come here before. I feel like I missed out on so much.”

Kit’s smiled dimmed slightly and Flynn was trying to figure out how to bring it back when Michael sidled up next to Kit, practically towering over them. Why did Alphas have to be so frickin tall? 

“That’s why we’re going to do everything,” Michael assured him. “Just because you didn’t do it before doesn’t mean you missed out. We’re doing it all now and isn’t it even better to recall your first trip to the beach was with us rather than your family?”

Flynn didn’t think that was the best reply and his eyes were glued on Kit’s face, waiting to see how he’d respond. Kit surprised him by smiling slightly and nodding.

“Yeah. If I came here with my parents and siblings it would have majorly sucked.” Then...he laughed! Well it was more of chuckle but it was the last response Flynn expected and he almost tripped.

“Careful,” Damon said, grabbing his arm from the other side. Flynn didn’t even realize he was there. They reached their blanket and Kit and Damon helped Flynn sit, which was really unnecessary but if it made them happy what the hell. He didn’t mind being pampered.

“I’m going to grab us some drinks,” Michael said. “What do you guys want?” 

“I’ll come with you. Keep you company,” Damon replied. Kit and Flynn gave their orders and watched as their lovers walked away.

“Can you believe the last twenty four hours actually happened?” Flynn asked.

Kit shook his head. “Never would have imagined it.” 

Smirking, Flynn scooted his way over to Kit and nudged him. “So...that good huh?”

Kit’s face turned completely crimson and he bent his head while Flynn chuckled, ruffling his hair.

“I’m kidding. I don’t want to share my sex life with you either.”

“It...wasn’t what I was expecting,” Kit replied, his voice so soft Flynn barely heard him.

Flynn gave his best friend a one armed hug, squeezing his shoulders affectionately. “But, you’re glad you did it?”

Kit finally looked up at him, his eyes determined and jaw set. “I have no regrets.”

“Glad to hear it.” Assured that his friend was happy, Flynn flopped onto his back, closing his eyes. 

“Flynn...are you really going to move to Corna?” 

Flynn’s eyes flew open and he turned his head, taking in Kit’s solemn expression. He cleared his throat and sat up. “Well...probably. Damon and I can’t exactly be together here.”

Damn. He’d been so excited about finally being with Damon he hadn’t even thought about how Kit might feel. He was still hiding his gender from the rest of the base and Flynn was his only friend. It’ll hit him hard when Flynn left.

“Good. You should go.”

It took a few seconds for Kit’s words to sink in. “You...you want me to go?”

“You and I both know how hard it is to live in this city if you don’t follow the rules.” His tone was so serious, his gaze fixed on the ocean, hands clenched. “I’m...still not sure what’ll happen with me and Michael. I care about him, but I’m not ready to tell people I’m an….Omega so I can be with him. And I don’t know how long he’s willing to wait. But you….no one will really accept you and Damon. I doubt your family will let you be together. The base will definitely not be OK with it. There really is no reason for you to stay.”

Flynn stared at his friend, and knew Kit meant every word. He really did think it would be best for them to leave. He wanted them to. And yet…”You’ll come visit me a lot right?”

Kit turned his head, his eyes boring into his then grinned. “No duh. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Flynn laughed and swung his arm around Kit, making them sway slightly as the other Omega chuckled.

 

“Kit seems happy,” Damon commented.

“So does Flynn. It’s amazing, considering everything he went through the last few days. He’s a lot tougher than he looks. 

Images flashed through Damon’s mind. Flynn crying and begging him to love him. Flynn writhing in pain from his withdrawal. Flynn huddled in the closet, crying while his heat overwhelmed him. Flynn weeping in a corner of the room after his mother or father insulted him, again. Flynn smiling at him, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Yeah. He is.”

“I’m guessing you don’t plan on staying in Heracles,” Michael commented mildly.

Damon sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. “No. Neither of us really likes it here. Corna fits us better I think.”

“Well, I’m glad you guys worked it out.”

Damon thought maybe he should ask what Michael was planning to do about Kit, but it didn’t feel like it was any of his business. He and Michael never really talked as friends before and he didn’t think he should press the Alpha.

“I wonder if that’s the best option for me and Kit as well,” Michael suddenly said. 

Damon’s gaze flew up to the Alpha’s face then quickly looked away. “He is an Omega. Once he comes out it’ll be fine.” 

“But he doesn’t want to come out,” Michael stated. “And I understand why. If he does, he would be forced to leave the military. Kit’s a soldier. That’s all he’s ever wanted to be. We’ve only been Hawks for a little over a year but it’s already his whole life. I can’t imagine him doing anything else.”

Damon didn’t know much about Michael’s family. He vaguely recalled hearing some of the nurses whisper about how his family disowned him when he joined the Hawks. Somehow, he didn’t think they’d take it well if he was in love with someone they assumed was a Beta. Or left the city completely. 

“If you move to Corna, Kit won’t have to hide his gender anymore,” Damon said carefully.

“No probably not. I heard they do have some Omegas on the force. I don’t know if we’ll do it though. But it is an option. When I thought he was a Beta I was all set on just being together in secret and screw the rules. But now that I know the truth, and why he’s hiding himself, my contingency plans changed. My priority is making sure Kit has the life he wants. He’s fought for it for so long, I don’t have the right to mess it up.”

Damon couldn’t reply. He really didn’t know what to say. He’s had lots of experience with different Alphas. And besides Melissa, he never imagined meeting another Alpha he would actually admire. The fact that Michael, an Alpha, was willing to put Kit, an Omega, first, was just so unexpected. Usually it was the Omega who had to bend over backwards, make sacrifices, to support the Alpha. He never thought he’d find an Alpha who just dedicated himself completely to his Omega, without any regard to their own desires.

“Kit’s lucky to have you.” The words slipped out and Damon winced at how sappy they sounded. And way too personal considering they were just starting to bond.

Michael chuckled. “I think he and I are lucky to have found each other. Same with you and Flynn.”

Damon remembered those empty days in Corna, thinking of Flynn everyday, distracting himself with case after case. It wasn’t that he and Flynn found each other. They’d been together since they were born. They were lucky though, that they loved each other equally, and were finally able to admit it. 

“Yeah. We’re all pretty lucky I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWOOOHHH Mikit and Flemon finally did it!!!  
> When I wrote the chapter I thought it was around 3000 words. But after i edited yesterday and finally did a word count I found out...it's 6560 words...and almost 5000 of that is smut!!! I comforted myself with the fact that it was a long time coming and included lots about scents, feelings, dialogue and character moments so I don't feel like a perv ;)  
> Hope you all enjoyed! It was nice to have a purely romantic chapter that shows them as couples. They really are perfect for each other. Looking forward to writing more! 
> 
> Up next: Cotnick and Mitkit this time!
> 
> PS, random but I work with someone called Filippo...and I accidentally called him Flynn a few times. I don't think he noticed :l


	47. Chapter 47

Yawning, Nick rubbed his eyes, glared at the screen for three seconds, hit delete and thunked his head on the table. 

“Introduction not going well?” Colt asked as he typed on his laptop.

“I can’t seem to get it right,” Nick said, his voice muffled by the desk. He sat up and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. “Nothing sounds right. I feel stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Colt said absently.

“I didn’t say I am stupid. I said I feel stupid.”

“Huh. Didn’t realize there was a difference. If you want we can switch and you can research the generals and colonels and I’ll write the first draft of the proposal.”

“No. You're better at this research stuff than I am. I’ll write it, just….give me a minute.” Nick massaged his forehead, hoping the words will spill forth perfectly. He had to get this just right. There was so much riding on this. 

In the four days since Adams told them to create the proposal that could change the entire gender system in the city, Nick and Colt had leaped into the world of Heracles. They started by researching and finding people who had been restricted due to their genders and had found a few already. There was an Omega who had tried to open an investment company. But no one trusted her enough because she’s an Omega and she eventually had to give it up and opened a small shop instead. Then there was a Beta who tried to rise up the corporate ladder in his company. Colt had spoken to the Beta and gone through his files and the proposals he submitted at work and it sounded perfect, the kind of high level ideas expected from an Alpha. But no one would give him a chance and he was still stuck in a middle leader position. Nick still remembered how pissed off and determined Colt looked when he came back from that interview, and Nick didn’t blame him. He’d felt that way after he called an Alpha who had tried to become a musician but ended up running off to Orpheus because his family and music producers in Heracles wouldn’t give him a chance. His blood had fumed as he heard the comments and scorn the Alpha had received from his family and even his friends. 

With each person they found, they felt the pressure of what they were trying to accomplish even more. They couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. Who knew when another chance like this would present itself. Change always took time, but right now, they felt it was now or never. 

That’s why Colt had set up a website and ads to try and encourage other people who weren’t able to break out of their gender roles to come forward and tell their story. It had only been up a couple of hours and so far they hadn’t gotten any submissions but Nick didn’t lose hope. There had to be more people out there, people who wanted to be heard and wanted to make a change, just like them. 

“Did you know Thine has two Omega daughters?” Colts voice cut into his thoughts. The little ideas he had anyway.

“Really? No Alphas?”

“Nope. Odd isn't it.” Colt went quiet and Nick looked at him. He could practically hear the wheels turning in his head and sat quietly, enjoying watching Colt’s mind at work. After a couple of minutes Colt finally looked at him.

“It's strange. Because I could have sworn I heard a rumor he had another kid.”

“Where'd you hear that from?”

“I can't remember. It was a while ago. Back during our cadet days. I think I overheard some captains speculating about his son. But...on record he only has daughters.”

“Worth looking into.”

Colt nodded and began tapping away. “I'm going to have to be sneaky and smart about this. In his profile Thine’s file says he only has two daughters. If I want to find a son….it's not going to be in plain sight.”

“Why don't you just ask Flynn? He knows everything about everyone.”

Colt snorted. “Shows how much you know him. Flynn is like a locked chest. With a hundred locks. With a hundred keys. He knows everything about everyone but he doesn't talk about it. Not even to Damon I'll bet. That's why people trust him. Why he's irreplaceable. And the higher ups know it or they wouldn't have bent over backwards convincing old Timothy Hale to let us keep Flynn.”

Makes sense. Nick never thought about Flynn much. He was too chatty and bright for Nick’s taste. But the way he remained calm and kept his head during and after the kidnapping really impressed him. The Omega had balls. No wonder he and Kit got along.

They spent the next two hours in silence. Nick tried once again to draft the introduction for their proposal while Colt researched the hell out of Thine.

“So...that’s your dirty secret.”

Nick looked up, his eyebrows raised at the cat ate the canary smile on Colt’s face.

“Care to share it or you gonna tease me with it?”

Colt looked him, his smile widening. “I managed to go through Thine’s wife's medical records. It was a piece of cake really. Found out she really did give birth to three children. But one was stillborn.”

“And you think it wasn't.”

“Oh I know it wasn’t. I dug around, looked through Thine’s bank statements and found out he was paying for a private tutor for years. Now, why pay for a full time, live in tutor when your kids are going to school.”

Nick’s eyes widened, unable to believe what he knew Colt was about to say. “You mean…”

“The child is still alive, living in Thine’s home, never seeing the light of day. Maybe. At least no one is society knows the he still exists.”

“How old would he be?”

“Sixteen.”

Nick whistled and leaned back in his chair. Sixteen years. Sixteen years being hidden away from society. In a way it didn't surprise him. After all, isn't that similar to what his father did with Connor? Sure he sent him to school, but it was a public school while his perfect Alpha and Omega children went to the same private school all the other Alpha families sent theirs. He was also never allowed to attend social functions, using the pretext Connor had an illness. The same illness that eventually killed him. At least that's what everyone thinks.

“The son’s a Beta. Isn't he.” Nick looked up, certain he was reflecting the same loathing in his eyes as Colt.

“You bet it was. And we damn well are going to use this. It'll be a nice contrast to Betas and Omegas who were given more leeway...like me.”

“And Kit?”

Colt looked away and Nick refused to even flinch. Kit’s name had been on the tip of his tongue the last three days. He’d held himself back, not wanting to upset Colt but it needed to be discussed. He knew Colt was probably thinking about him too. It would be perfect.

“I don't want to push him,” Colt confessed softly. “If we win...if this works. He'll be famous. The first Omega Hawk. But if we lose….he loses everything. Everything he worked for. I don't think I can do that to him. Ask him to take that risk.”

Nick nodded in understanding, already knowing that’s what Colt would say. He knew what Colt meant. It was one thing putting themselves on the line. It was another to ask someone else to.

“What about Michael?” Nick asked.

“What about him?”

“He's a good case study we can use. And he won't risk as much as Kit. Sure some people might treat him differently for being a Hastings but it won't be as bad as what could happen to Kit.”

Colt blinked. Then blinked again. Then his jaw dropped open. “Michael is a Hastings?” he screeched.

Nick couldn't believe it. He thought Colt figured it out and just didn't talk about it. Same way he guarded Kit’s secret. How did he not know? With all the research he'd done? Suddenly Nick was hit by the humor of it. The know it all Colt, shocked by a secret he wasn’t even aware existed for two years. And Nick was the one who knew. He started to laugh and once he started he couldn't stop as Colt’s face darkened, making him laugh even more. He was almost laying on the desk now, laughing so hard he was gasping for air. So, this is what it a like to get one over on Colt. He needed to do this more often.

“It's not that funny,” Colt grumbled.

“Oh yes.” Nick gasped. “Yes it is.”

Colt glared at him and Nick almost fell out of his chair.

 

 

Michael tapped his fingers on the back of Kit’s couch, inching his hand closer and closer.

“Move one more inch and I'll rip your arm off,” Kit said absently.

Michael sighed and retrieved his arm, placing his hand in his lap. “What's wrong with wanting to touch you? We've done wayyy more than that lately.”

Kits ears reddened slightly and Michael grinned arrogantly, knowing Kit was recalling all the sex they'd had on their vacation the last couple of days. After the initial uncertainty, Kit seemed to relax a bit. He allowed Michael to touch him and take the lead more. He even rode Michael properly once. Which was both exhilarating and arousing. Seeing Kit’s face above him. Full of ecstasy, his face red, panting his name…..Michael shook his head to clear it. It wasn’t like they could do it again any time soon. Right before they left Kit made it perfectly clear that they weren’t allowed to touch in public or on the base. When he said they couldn’t even have sex in their rooms Michael tried to protest but Kit only insisted that their smells would be too strong and alert the rest of the building. It was hard to argue with that. It was cute how shy and awkward Kit still felt about it all. But he hoped that one day Kit would feel comfortable enough to actually reach out and take Michael's hand in his own. Or better yet, kiss him first. Michael would probably have a heart attack if that happens.

He opened his mouth, ready to make a comment that would make Kit blush even more when there was a knock on Kit’s door.

“I'll get it.” Michael walked over to the the door, slightly surprised when he saw Colt and Nick on the other side.

“You're not about to send us on a surprise secret mission that'll end up with us almost getting killed are you?”he asked rapidly.

“No,” Colt replied simply.

Spoilsport. Michael stepped aside, letting them enter the apartment.

Kit jumped up grabbing some chairs from his dining table for them to sit on. Once they were all settled Colt looked at him.

“Vacation was good?”

Michael nodded. “Yup, just got back a couple of hours ago. It was perfect. Looks like you two need a vacation yourselves.”

“Maybe one day,” Colt replied dismissively. “We actually wanted to talk to you Michael. We knocked on your door and when you didn't answer we figured you'd be here.”

“Safe bet,” Michael replied cheerfully, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. Kit looked like he was ready to jump out the window, while the two Wolves looked tense, ready to spring forward at a moment's notice. Michael eyed Kit, trying to catch his eye and assure him everything was OK. He was probably feeling awkward facing his boss after making love to Michael. They'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone except Flynn and Damon. Considering how much Kit looked up to Colt, keeping this secret was probably eating away at him.

“Does Kit know that you're...you know,” Colt asked, his eyes shifting to Kit awkwardly.

Realization dawned and Michael smiled ruefully. “Yeah. He knows I'm a Hastings.”

Colt frowned. “Oh. That's good. He should know. You’re….partners after all.”

If he didn't know better, he’d swear Colt was pouting! His confusion only increased when Nick snorted and Colt lightly kicked his leg.

“He's just upset that he didn't know,” Nick said, smiling broadly.

Michael blinked, surprised to see Nick Chambers smile like that. It was so innocent and...happy. He knew Nick had changed but not to this extent.

“I didn't dig in too deeply,” Colt mumbled. “I didn't think I’d have to. If I did I would have figured it out.”

“Keep telling, yourself that.”

Colt glared at him and Nick chuckled.

“Umm so. Why are you here?”Michael interrupted. If he let them they'd continue bantering. And as amusing as it was to see Colt so disgruntled and Nick giddy he could also see how the situation was making Kit even more anxious. He wanted this over with.

“Right.” Colt cleared his throat. “General Adams wants us to prepare a proposal, allowing equality of the genders in the Heracles branch of the military.”

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing and he stopped himself at the last minute from looking at Kit. While this was the reason he joined the military, he knew if this proposal took effect, it would mean way more to Kit.

“And you want me to come forward as a prime example of what happens when the rules are too strict.”

“Exactly,” Nick continued. “When I first saw you here, I assumed your family knew supported you. They always cared a lot about you and your siblings. It never made sense to me that they'd disown you.”

“Yeah my dad had my records faked.”

“The fact that you felt the need to hide it, to break away from your family would be a big and great card in our pocket. There have been so few Alphas in the hawks teams anyway. The fact that you're a Hastings and had to hide it would make an impact.”

“It won't be easy Michael,” Colt cautioned, his tone solemn. “I understand if you don't want to. If this goes badly you can be forced to leave, or given too much special treatment. But if you come forward, it would really help our case.”

Michael thought of his grandfather, forced to leave his family in Plutos then was unable to continue being a cop and protect people in Heracles. He thought of Kit, running away from his family's pressure and society’s horrific expectations, denying who he is. He even thought of Colt, a Beta trying so hard to make a change, to prove his worth. His eyes shifted to Nick, taking in the tightening of his lips and knew he was thinking of Connor. They had been the same age and Michael remembered the Beta as a hardworking kid who was always trying to keep up with the big kids and the Alphas. He never understood why be didn't go to the same school as his siblings or why he wasn’t always allowed to come out to social functions like Nick and his other siblings. When he heard he's died he had felt sorry for Nick even though he didn't like him. He knew how close they were and how devastated he would be if he lost one of his siblings. It wasn't until he was older and understood about the gender differences that he knew why Connor was treated differently. What did Nick think of it all? He seemed to genuinely care for his brother back when their families tried to be friends. The only redeeming feature Michael saw in him all those years ago. What did he think of his brother’s attempts to tag along with the Alphas? Being mistreated because he was a Beta?

“I'll do it. I joined the military to make a change just like you Colt. I'd be honored if you'd let me be a part of it.”

Colt sighed with relief and smiled warily. “That’s great Michael. I'm glad you're willing to trust me.”

Michael nodded, getting up and walking Nick and Colt out of the apartment. He waited until they were almost at the staircase before he called out Nick’s name. The Alpha walked back and Michael met him halfway down the corridor, away from Colt and Kit.

“I always wanted to say this but never did. I'm sorry about Connor. He was a great kid.”

Nick swallowed and nodded. “Thanks. I think so too.”

“Let's try and make a world where he would have been proud to be a Beta.” Michael stuck out his hand and without hesitation Nick shook it.

“So does this mean we're friends now?” Michael asked, grinning widely and Nick released his hand quickly.

“It means...we’re a team. I don't know about friends though. You're still kinda annoying.”

Michael was about to chuckle until Nick continued. “I think Kit’s more my type.”

Michael froze then felt the hair rise at the back of his neck. “Your type?”

Nick sniffed and Michael realized he's released a possessive and angry scent at him. It was almost instinctual and he quickly diminished it but it was too late.

Nick grinned and it was Michael's turn to frown. “So, that’s how it is. Don't worry I won't say anything. And Kit’s not my type type. I meant he's someone I can get along with. Not mate with. He's a bit too high maintenance for me.”

“Kit’s not high maintenance!” Michael protested, feeling the need to defend his lover.

Nick cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

Michael almost responded, then recalled the last two years when he kept trying to get Kit to talk to him. Then trust him. How he handled him with kid gloves so he wouldn't freak out. He shut his mouth and glared instead.

Nick chuckled and waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked away. “We'll contact you when we want to get your statement.”

Michael really wanted to have the last word but couldn't think of one. Stupid Chambers. Why'd he think they could be friends? The guy still got on his nerves.

Shaking his head, he walked back to Kit’s apartment, drawing in a deep breath and pasting on a smile to try and calm Kit down. No one talked to him or even looked at him but Kit probably felt the implied invitation and request in Colt’s words. And was probably freaking out.

He stepped into the apartment and closed the door, not surprised when he saw Kit sitting on the couch where he left him, his hands clasped so tightly they'd gone pale. He sat down next to the Omega and pried his hands apart, clasping one in his hand and placing it in his lap.

“You don't have to come forward. Colt didn't ask you to.”

“I know,” Kit replied, his voice strained. “But he wants me to.”

Michael hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. “It would help his case. The perfect example of what an Omega can accomplish if given the chance. Everyone knows you're a great Hawk and will have a great career as one of the best.”

“Yeah but I only got the chance because I lied!” Kit raised his voice, turning to look at Michael. Michael wanted to reach out and hug him when he saw how wild his eyes looked.

“If they knew they never would have given me a chance! They wouldn't even have let me onto the base! If they find out...they could kick me out.” Kit said the last part so softly and his voice was so broken and hopeless it broke Michael's heart.

“No one will force you to come forward Kit. All I'll say is this and then I'll never talk about it again. If you come forward, you can hold your head up high as an Omega who beat the odds. You can throw it in their smug faces. And if we win, you'll always know you were a part of history! If we lose, we can go to Corna or Argo and start over in the military there.”

Kit froze then swallowed. When he continued his voice wavered slightly. “You'd do that? Leave your family?”

“I'll miss them. And probably visit them a lot. But yes I would. You're my mate Kit. With or without a bond mark. And I'm not planning on letting you go. But I also want you to be happy with the life you have, the choices you make. So, it's up to you. Just know, there are options. And you have me and Colt and Nick behind you. One hundred percent.”

Michael held his breath, waiting to see how the Omega would respond. After several moments Kit simply nodded and Michael knew that was the most he was going to get.  
“Dinner?”

Kit smiled warily. “Yeah. We kinda skipped lunch.”

“Hey. You're the one who wanted to have one last quickie at the hotel before we left.”

Kit’s face turned crimson and he punched Michael on the shoulder. Hard.

“Moron.” Kit huffed, getting up and heading towards the Kitchen.

Michael smiled as he rubbed his shoulder. Damn, his Omega does pack a punch.

“Nothing with carrots,” he called out as he walked to the Kitchen.

“Funny. I was thinking of chicken and carrot stew.”

“You wouldn't,” Michael said, standing in the doorway in disbelief as Kit pulled out a bag of carrots from the fridge. “Where'd you get that? We never have carrots.”

“I had a feeling you’d be an ass so I bought some when I got groceries earlier.”

“You're an evil man Kelly.” Michael glared at him.

Kit simply grinned back mischievously, pulling out a big kitchen knife and chopping a carrot in half with a thunk. “And don’t you forget it.”

Michael couldn’t stop staring at the carrot and knife in Kit’s hand. Kit looked puzzled then followed Michael’s gaze to the knife, exhaling in exasperation. 

“I didn’t mean it that way you idiot. What good would that do me?”

Michael laughed dryly then walked away, hearing Kit mutter.

“If I really wanted to get back at you I’d put a snake in your bed like Flynn told me to.”

“No snakes!” Michael screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cotnick are wasting no time getting the ball rolling! Trust Colt to have researched almost everyone...and still miss Michael's secret because he was too confident in his knowledge. :) And we got to see Michael and Nick finally interact! I had a vision of their conversation a long time ago and wasn't sure where to slot it in. This seemed like the perfect moment. Alna, I think they're going to need a nickname. What do you think? 
> 
> And Mikit as a couple...so much potential cuteness there. Look forward to it! 
> 
> Up next, I actually don't know because for the first time since I started this story, I'm officially out of chapters :(. Usually I have at least 3 in reserve but things have gotten so busy I haven't had a chance to write the last two weeks. I'm planning on writing at least two tomorrow. I did write half of it, and it will be about Cotnick and Nick. 
> 
> PS, just a little backstory on this chapter. I wrote it on a plane with Googledocs offline. And when I landed and tried to sync it...it wouldn't. I tried for two hours because it was 3500 words and I couldn't access it or retrieve it. Eventually I was able to figure out a complicated way to copy it minus 200 words. Phew. Had my own little adventure with this chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

“Alright at ease,” Nick told his team as they stood in one of the empty conference rooms. The remaining members anyway. He looked down at his tablet, trying to calm his nerves. He’d postponed talking to his team for as long as he could. It helped that he was busy with the presentation and Logan, Kyle, and Steve had gone on a vacation and just got back the day before yesterday. But he knew he couldn’t keep avoiding thinking about them or talking to them. They were a team. His team. And he was responsible for them. He drew in a deep breath, then looked up to meet their eyes. 

“Sit down, all of you.” He waited patiently as his team flicked their eyes at each other then slowly pulled out their chairs and sat down, clasping their hands and placing them on the table, their faces impassive. 

“I know it’s been a rough week,” Nick started, trying to keep his tone professional. “Dealing with the aftermath of Tony’s betrayal has been...difficult. For all of us. We trusted him completely and he broke that trust. I know you’re probably feeling angry and hurt, but we need to move past that.”

Nick stopped, eyeing his team to see their reaction. According to his research, he’d said the right thing. He’d written so many drafts of what he should say and all the websites said to acknowledge his team’s anger but also give them hope of a better future. That was key. He opened his mouth and was about to continue when Logan raised his hand.

“Yes Logan.”

“What’s going to happen to Tony?”

Nick froze, uncertain how to answer that question since no one has told him either. He’d asked Simms about it everyday the last week but so far all he’d been told was that the decision was still pending. It was up to the panel of generals to decide Tony’s fate. 

“I don’t know. The decision still hasn’t been made.” He was about to continue his speech when Kyle raised his hand. 

“Yes Kyle.”

“Can we see him?”

The question shocked Nick and it took him a moment to recognize the entreating look on all three faces. In all the scenarios he’d imagined, he never thought his team would actually want to talk to Tony. He figured they just wanted to move on and forget about him. 

“I...you could. If you want. But….why?”

“He was one of us,” Kyle spoke up. “Sure we didn’t completely get along with him. But he was part of our team. Like you said, we trusted him. We figured we’d be together until we retired. We still can’t wrap our head around the truth so we need to see it for ourselves.”

“And,” Steve continued. “We heard he tried to kill himself. While we do want him to face the consequences for what he did, he shouldn’t take his own life. Maybe….if we talked to him…..he would want to live. Stupid, but..”

Steve exhaled in frustration and stared down at the table. Nick looked at Logan and Kyle and saw identical expressions of agony on their faces and knew how they felt. He’d been feeling it everyday since Tony was arrested. He wanted to deny the truth, but couldn’t. He wanted Tony to be OK, but he wanted him to be punished. He wanted him to live, but didn’t know how to just make Tony not give up. It was all so complicated and he didn’t know how to handle it. And he was an idiot for not realizing his team probably felt the same way.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, putting his tablet in front of him and placing his hands on top of it. “We can try our best to talk to him. Convince him not to give up. But ultimately it’s his choice. All we can do is talk to him and hope for the best.” It wasn’t the greatest speech ever but he felt a bit lighter when his team nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll talk to the prison guard and arrange a chance for you to visit him. But for now, there is one more thing we need to discuss.”

“They already decided on Tony’s replacement. Didn’t they?” Logan said softly. 

“Yes. We’re a great team and they don’t want us sitting on the sidelines forever. It’s enough you got almost a week off from the higher up’s perspective. We’ll be be getting a new recruit so there’s going to be a transition period. For all of us. I’ll bring them by to introduce them to you next week after they graduate and run some drills, but then it’s up to you to make whoever it is feel welcome. Understood?”

It took a few seconds for them to agree and Nick felt a pang of uneasiness. It had taken his team almost a year to come together. It had been perfect. And now they had to adjust to a completely different person. How long would that take? 

 

Flynn flexed his toes and sank further back into Damon’s embrace as they cuddled on his couch. Ever since they got back a five days ago they hadn’t been able to leave each other’s side, expect when they went to work today. And even then they met up for lunch. After finally being together, it was just too hard to be apart. 

“We should get a dog,” Flynn finally spoke up. 

“A dog would be nice. There’re a lot of parks in Corna. I think the dog would like that.”

“We can even get it a little doggie house. And a really cute collar. We can call it Cinnamon or something.”

Flynn could hear Damon smile through his voice. “That would be nice.”

Flynn swallowed and gripped Damon’s hands firmly, making him embrace him even more tightly. 

“Then we could-”

“Flynn,” Damon cut him off, his tone so soft it made Flynn want to jump up and run out of the room.

“No.”

“We need to talk about it.”

“Not yet!” Flynn said harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just….a few more hours. Give me a few more hours.” 

“But we’ll still both be thinking about it. There’s no point in putting off the inevitable.”

Flynn wanted to scream at him that there’s nothing wrong with that, but he knew Damon was right. Damon’s transfer would be over in two weeks. If they were going to move, the decisions had to be made. They had to face the music sometime. He took one last big deep breath, opened his eyes and disentangled himself from Damon’s arms. He scooted over so he was sitting next to Damon, the two facing each other on the couch. 

“I think our best bet is to just talk to your grandfather,” Damon started.

“I knew you were going to say that,” Flynn muttered.

“It’s our best option. Your parents will never agree and we need your family’s permission to move to Corna.”

“And running away isn’t an option,” Flynn tried to joke but his tone was so flat, he felt pathetic.

“You know we can’t,” Damon replied patiently. “If we just run then you’ll never be able to work on the military base in Corna. I know how much you love your job and you’d be great there. You could help so many people since HR also deals with settling the refugees and coordinates with the relief workers like Rob. It would be perfect for you. So in order to make sure you can work there, we need a legal and smooth transition. And if your family doesn’t approve of your move, the military will be really hesitant to do it. They’d be too worried about offending your family and ruining their business ties with them. It’s too much of a risk.”

“I know,” Flynn said through clenched teeth. He did know. Damon didn’t need to spell it out for him. The Hale family worked mainly in shipping and food production and distribution. Both strong businesses that the military utilized...including the base in Corna. If they ran away, his family would not only make it impossible for Flynn to work, they could get Damon fired as well. It was a risk neither of them was willing to take. But if they spoke to his grandfather...and he said no….

“What if he says no?” Flynn hated how much his voice trembled but couldn’t help it. 

“Then we’ll keep trying until he says yes.”

It wasn’t the best plan, not even a plan really. But they didn’t have much of a choice. Hopefully, his grandfather would be so disgusted by the whole thing he’d want Flynn gone. He could only hope.

 

 

Colt finished typing the last sentence in his paragraph and leaned back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face.

“We’re so ready for this,” he said confidently.

“Well we do have all our bases covered,” Nick replied absently as he typed away on his own computer. “But we should still have more contingency cases and plans in place. We can’t afford any mistakes.”

Not exactly the vote of confidence he wanted to hear right now with the hearing in seven days. Not that Nick was wrong. Colt was feeling pretty anxious himself. He knew they’d done everything right. But he still felt there was more they could do. They’d compiled their case against Thine as well as three other families that mistreated their Beta offsprings. They also had examples of military, political and businessmen who, like Michael’s family, tried to help their children pursue goals that didn’t adhere to the norm. Their website also garnered a lot of attention and stories had poured in, and a few of the people were even willing to be interviewed and go on the record! They had this. They had everything. But...was it enough?

Colt put his hands behind his head, pondering what else they could do when his phone rang. He looked down at the screen, and his blood pounded when he saw the number for General Adams's secretary. 

“This is Saunders,” he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. 

“General Adams would like to see you and Captain Chambers in his office. Immediately.” 

“We’re on our way.” Colt hung up, took a deep breath and looked at Nick who seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere and looked up questioningly. 

“Adams wants to see us.” He gulped and told his body to move, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He shouldn't worry. Adams might just want to check in is all. Make sure they were prepared. He wanted this to work out just as much as Colt and Nick did. His research and Adams’s attitude about the whole thing proved that. But he couldn’t help freaking out a bit, with the presentation so close. 

“We should go.” Nick stood up, walking towards the door, pulling it open and waiting for Colt to get up and follow him out. Taking a deep breath Colt finally stood up and walked with Nick through the building to Adams’s office on the other side. As soon as the Omega secretary saw them she nodded her head towards the door.

“He’s waiting for you Captains.” 

Nick knocked discreetly then swung the door open, letting Colt enter ahead of him, just like always. Usually that helped him calm down, knowing Nick was letting him take the lead and appear stronger in front of the Alphas. But not this time. 

“You wanted to see us sir.” Good his voice sounded normal. Don’t panic. Don’t panic.

“Sit down you two,” Adams said, his expression grave. Don’t panic. Don’t panic.

Colt sat gingerly in his seat, trying to appear at ease like Nick.

“I won’t beat around the bush you two. I received a note this morning from an unknown source. The note stated that you two are sleeping together. Is that true?”

Colt froze, the whole world froze and all he could hear was the thudding of his heart. He knew Adams was watching, his eyes flicking back and forth between him and Nick to see how they’d react. He should say something, but what? He knew that they’d have to tell people eventually, but not now! It was too soon! No one would accept it! 

“I’m sorry sir but that’s a ridiculous accusation,” Nick’s voice boomed next to him.

Colt felt his hands clench involuntarily and then spread them out, keeping his gaze forward, while Nick’s brisk tone wash over him.

“Saunders and I are best friends and partners. We’ve been through a lot together the last three years. We’re very close and we have the same goals and vision. But there’s nothing romantic going on between us.”

Adams sat there, staring holes into them and Colt stared back, willing his body not to move a muscle. Finally, Adams sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair absently. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that. I don’t have to tell you what kind of damage it would cause on the base if this was actually true. Especially considering you two are in charge of making a drastic and controversial change. It would diminish your authority completely, and with the rules the way they are, you’d face severe consequences. For starters your partnership would be terminated. At best, Saunders could be sent to another base, probably one with a pathetic military abilities for overstepping his bounds. And Chambers...you’d lose all your authority. You’ll probably stay here, but as a courtesy title. Do you both understand?”

Colt swallowed and nodded. “We know sir. That’s why we’d never take the risk.”

Adams nodded in satisfaction. “You’re on track for the presentation?”

“Yes sir,” Colt and Nick said in unison.

Adams smiled encouragingly, “That’s what I like to hear.” 

For the life of him, Colt didn’t know how he finished off the conversation with Adams and walked back to his apartment. As soon as Nick closed the door behind him Colt spun around.

“How’d he know? Who the hell sent him the note? How’d they know?”

“I don’t know.” Nick’s expression was more thoughtful and morose than Colt’s panicked look which helped him calm down a little. This was no time to lose his head. He had to focus. 

“It has to be someone from the base. None of my family or friends would say anything.” Colt walked to the couch and sat down, resting his elbow on the armrest and cupping his cheek as he lost himself in thought. 

“And I never told anyone. It might be someone made a guess and told Adams to take us off the case, maybe even completely derail the presentation.” Nick replied as he sat down next to him, arms crossed, gaze forward.

“We can’t let this get out. Not now.”

“Yeah. I figured we’d let people know in about seven to ten years.”

Colt was about to reply when Nick’s words penetrated his mind and he turned to look at him. “Seven to ten years? Why seven to ten years?”

Nick looked at him, one eyebrow cocked in a you’re-kidding-me-way. “Because that’s the fastest we can get you to become a general.”

Colt opened his mouth...but nothing came out. What was Nick talking about?

Nick kept staring at him and some of Colt’s shock must have shown on his face because now it was Nick’s turn to look confused. “Wasn’t that your ultimate goal? To become a general?”

Colt closed his mouth, trying to get his thoughts in order. Him, a general? He’d assumed he’d be able to make it to colonel status. But a general? That dream was so big it never crossed Colt’s mind. Ever. 

“Why...why would you assume I’d want to be a general?” He kept his tone light. No big deal. 

“Because you’re really ambitious. More than me even. And you’re smarter than most of the current colonels here. You were made to become a general, to give out orders from the top. You wouldn’t be satisfied as a colonel. There’s still so many limitations there. It would just frustrate you. And besides, it would be a waste of your talents.”

Colt swallowed, his mind reeling from all the words Nick just said. When he could think back on it later he’d probably feel flattered by the high opinion Nick has of him, but right now he was still trying to process Nick’s vision of him as a general. 

“But…”

“But?” Nick prompted when Colt didn’t continue. 

“I...don’t know if I’ll make it that far.” He hated how weak he sounded and regretted the words as soon as he said them. The look of disgust on Nick’s face didn’t help.

“What do you mean, you won’t make it that far? You’re the reason we became captains in the first place. One year into our status as Wolves. You’re the one who comes up with most of our plans and you even help out the other teams when they ask for it. Your smart, driven, determined, and tough as hell. Why are you getting cold feet now?”

“I’m not getting cold feet,” Colt protested, starting to feel irritated by Nick’s condescending tone. Good, he could handle feeling annoyed. Better than lost and confused.

“Well you’re chickening out. And I have to say, I didn’t expect that from you.”

“Oh yeah!” Colt sat up straight, thrusting his face forward so it was only inches away from Nick’s, his tone confrontational. “And I suppose you have nooo problem envisioning yourself as a general.”

Nick raised his eyebrow again and Colt wanted to smack him. He hated when the Alpha did that. And the fact that Colt couldn’t do it was only part of the reason. 

“I don’t envision myself as a general,” Nick replied simply.

Colt snorted derisively. “Oh so I’m a coward because I don’t know if it’s possible but you won’t even try. Talk about hypocrisy.”

“First of all, I’m not as smart as you. We both know that. I take more time to think things through. A general has to make snap decisions on a major scale. I don’t have it in me to do that. Second, I’m not great with people. You are. A general needs to earn respect and command hundreds of people. I can barely get my own team to accept me. Third, I’m aiming to be a colonel who can support you so when we do tell people that we’re a couple, you’ll have your status as a general to elevate you. If we’re both generals or colonels, no one will accept you as a strong Beta, they’ll just see you as my mate. So no. I don’t plan on being a general. I’ll be a colonel, and support you the best way I know how.”

Colt didn’t know what to say. He simply stared at Nick, the mate who fate had apparently chosen for him, and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t think Nick even thought about their relationship beyond tomorrow, much less planned the next few years. And planned so that Colt..Colt would be the one who benefits the most. Who will be seen as the superior one in a relationship...with an Alpha. 

“But...they’ll mock you. For not doing as well as your Beta mate.”

Nick smirked and Colt’s heart thumped even harder at the world-can-screw-itself smile on his face. “Whatever. I’m used to people not liking me. Besides, who knows. They might admire me for being able to put up with such an aggressive and opinionated Beta.”

Nick laughed and Colt couldn’t take it anymore. He practically launched himself at Nick, kissing him desperately, his heart leaping in his chest when he felt Nick’s arms come around him. 

He tore his lips off of Nick’s and looked into his eyes. “I love you.” 

Nick froze, then smiled. “I think we moved past that stage a long time ago. But what the hell. I love you too.”

They chuckled and sank into each other, lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the clock keeps ticking down for two of our main couples as tension begins to increase. Wow. I didn't realize till I did my final edit how tense this chapter was overall. 
> 
> Can I fangirl over the Cotnick scene?? So we finally get our answer about when, how, and whether or not they'll ever reveal their relationship. And Nick's speech about why he'll be a colonel was the most romantic and perfect response so far. No wonder Colt couldn't hold back his 'I love you.' And I know I cut it off there but that was done on purpose. Just like Cotnick who only say what they have to, it felt appropriate. You can imagine what happened next anyway ;P
> 
> Oh Flemon. Just like you guys, they're trying to hold onto the fluff. But reality can be a bitch sometimes. 
> 
> I really love this chapter. So much tension, subtext, and emotions packed into three shortish scenes and every word and dialogue is so important. I hope you all enjoyed it as well and gave you a lot to think about, especially what will happen next and how things will unfold. 
> 
> Up next. And this time I know because I wrote the next two chapters and planning to write more this weekend! It's going to be a looong one with different Mikit and Flemon scenes. Lots of stuff happens. Look forward to Friday.
> 
> PS, shout out to Hikaru. Don't know if you picked up on it, but Flynn wanting to call their dog Cinnamon was because of all the cinnamon rolls in the story. :) Yes, I used your special pet name for my babies!


	49. Chapter 49

Michael kicked his leg out, waiting for Kit to block the blow as usual. 

BAM. 

“Kit!” Michael yelled as Kit fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder where Michael’s leg connected. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Henry and Joe stop as well and raised a hand to warn them off.

“You OK?” he asked softly, knowing how embarrassed Kit must be feeling right now.

“Yeah. So stupid. I was just a bit slow.” Wincing and still clutching his shoulder, Kit sat up, his face reflecting his frustration. 

“I kicked a bit too fast.”

“No you didn’t,” Kit muttered. “Don’t try to patronize me.”

Michael wanted to argue further but there was really no point. They both knew why Kit didn’t duck or block the blow in time. And it had nothing to do with Kit’s speed.

“You want to take a walk?”

“No. We’re here to train. So we’re going to train. We can’t be on vacation forever.” Removing his hand from his shoulder, Kit stood up, getting into a fighting stance with his fists lifted to protect his face. “Come on. Again.”

Michael suppressed a sigh and stood up, mirroring Kit’s stance and this time he waited for Kit to strike first. He felt his mind wander as he and Kit traded blows. Since they got back four days ago, Kit had become increasingly more distracted. And it was all because of Colt and Nick’s presentation. Michael never brought up the subject but he knew that Kit couldn’t stop thinking about it. He still wasn’t sure if he should come forward or not. And it kept him up all night. Michael knew because he could hear Kit pacing back and forth in his living room. He was always so restless he couldn’t just sit and think things through. He’d peeked in on him one night and his heart went out to his Omega who looked like a cornered and caged lion. He wanted to help him, but didn’t think he could do anymore than he’d done already. He’d told Kit he’d support him no matter what, told him his options, and didn’t pressure him. What else could he do?

Suddenly, Kit’s fist connected with his chest and Michael staggered back.

“Are you OK?” Kit barked, his expression contrite. 

“Yean. I’m perfect.” And he was. Because he just figured out the perfect solution. 

 

Kit kept his head down as he let the hot water cascade down his head and his shoulders. If he could he’d stand here forever. Just let the water wash over him and isolate him from the rest of the world. But he knew he couldn’t actually do that. The world was still out there and he had to face it. No matter how much he wanted to just escape it. 

His expression determined, he jerked the handle so the water turned off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. He quickly got dressed and entered his living room, not even surprised when he saw Michael sitting on his couch. He probably wanted to talk or whatever. Michael loved to talk, about everything. And while Kit could humor him sometimes and even enjoyed talking to Michael, right now he just needed some space. 

He was about to ask Michael to leave when he walked further into the room and was able to look past Michael’s shoulder and saw what was on the table. 

“Grandpa?” Kit whispered. 

The holographic projection coming out of Michael’s phone waved at him. It really was him. Kit simply stared, taking in his grandfather's familiar face as he smiled up at Kit.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Michael said. “I had his number since you gave it to me a while ago, in case of an emergency and called him. I figured it would be good if you two talked.”

Kit wanted to reply. He really did. He just didn’t know what to say or feel. He should be angry. Probably. Maybe touched? He didn’t know. All he could focus on was Hank’s face, patiently waiting for him to respond. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Kit absently felt Michael leave, closing the connecting kitchen door behind him but didn’t even twitch a muscle. 

“Sit down Kit,” Hank urged him. 

Feeling like his body was moving on it’s own, Kit slowly made his way to the couch and sat down. Suddenly, he felt very awkward and looked away, unable to meet Hank’s eye.

“Michael told me you’ve been distracted lately. You want to talk about it?”

He shouldn't. It was his problem. And he was an adult now. He didn’t need his grandpa to help him fix his problems. After several seconds, Kit gathered the will to lift his head up, to tell Hank he was just fine. As soon as he met his grandpa’s gaze, Kit felt his throat close up and his chest tightened and he was eight years-old again, coming to his grandpa to cry about the latest insult the boys at his school called him, feeling safe in his grandpa’s arms. 

Next thing he knew, the whole story came out. How Tony had betrayed them and was really a killer. How Michael was actually a Hastings and confessed he liked him even when he thought he was a Beta. How Michael discovered his secret and accepted him for who he was. How Colt and Nick were taking a stance and fighting for the right’s of Omegas, Betas, and even Alphas across Heracles, and he was too scared to join them. He didn’t know how long he sat there, pouring his heart out to the person he treasured most in the world. 

“No one is asking me to. Not Nick or Colt or even Michael. I know it’s the right thing to do. But...I’m scared. If this all goes south, then all of this will be for nothing.” Kit sat there, panting after he finally finished everything he had to say. He felt oddly lighter somehow after talking about it. But then he felt his shoulders tense slightly as he waited for Hank to tell him what he thought. 

“First of all, I’m sorry to hear about your friend. I know how strong the bonds are when you’re a team.”

“He wasn’t my…” Kit swallowed and decided it was finally time to acknowledge what he’s really been feeling the last couple of weeks. “Yes. He was...my friend. And I liked him. I thought he was a good person.”

“Sounds like he was. At least, he seemed to be. I don’t expect you to get over it quickly, but it’s also not good to dwell on it. You have the rest of your team and Michael. So don’t forget that, alright.”

When Kit didn’t respond, Hank repeated his question more firmly. “Alright?”

Kit couldn’t help smiling slightly at the rebuking tone in Hank’s voice. “Yes. I promise I won’t.”

“Good. Now About the presentation. Just like Michael said, none of us are going to tell you what to do. But I want to ask you something. Why are you so scared of telling the truth?”

Kit blinked, uncertain what Hank was driving at. “Be...cause. I told you. If they find out and it doesn’t work out-”

“Then you and Michael can go to Corna and start over. I wouldn’t be surprised if Colt and some of the more supportive higher ups recommend you and you get placed on great teams there. So, I’m going to ask you again. Why are you so scared?”

Kit stared back at Hank’s serious expression and couldn’t help how much his voice shook when he finally answered. “Because...then I have to accept it. That I’m an Omega.”

Kit swallowed, fighting back the lump that seemed stuck in his throat. It wasn’t that he was going to cry. He didn’t cry. It was too embarrassing to cry at his age. 

Hank’s expression softened and his eyes crinkled up in a gentle smile. “Oh Kit. Still running away.”

Kit looked down, knowing how much of a failure he was. How much of a coward.

“Kit, I stopped trying to convince you to accept yourself a long time ago. I knew how hard it was for you and there didn’t seem anything good in being an Omega that it was impossible to convince you otherwise. But it’s different now.”

Kit looked up, knowing what Hank was going to say. “Because of Michael.”

“Exactly. You always hated being an Omega and bonding with an Alpha. And yet, here you are, head over heels in love with an Alpha who is willing to do anything you want to keep you happy. Including hiding your gender with you and pretending to be with a Beta. Risking his own status as an Alpha. Does that seem fair to you?”

Kit shook his head. Of course it didn’t. He was denying who he was because he was worried it would lower his worth. But he didn’t give Michael that same courtesy. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. And yet…

“It’s...hard.”

“I know it is, son. I know. Bottom line is, it’s your choice to make. Just make sure you don’t regret it.” 

Kit nodded, feeling the burden not only of his own choices and life, but for the first time someone else’s. And it scared him how much of Michael’s future rested on his shoulders. 

 

Michael tapped his food apprehensively from his position leaning on the kitchen counter. Kit had been talking to his grandpa for over an hour and he didn’t know what was going on. He stood far enough away from the door so he couldn’t overhear them, but close enough that he could hear Kit walking towards the door. Which he was doing right now. 

Like a shot, Michael stood straight, pasting a warm smile on his face before Kit even turned the doorknob. 

“Had a good talk?” he asked cheerfully. 

Kit stared back at him blankly, then walked over to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice. 

“Are you mad?” Michael finally asked as Kit poured himself a glass. 

Kit stopped, then took out another glass, and poured some for Michael, handing it to him.

“No. I should be. But I’m not. I really needed that.”

Michael sighed with relief and took a sip. “I’m glad. You didn’t want to talk to me, but I figured your grandpa should be fine.”

“He was pretty tough,” Kit replied. “Didn’t cut me any slack at all.”

That wasn’t exactly what Michael expected. He figured Hank would be comforting and gentle with his Omega grandson. And yet, it made sense as well. With Kit, sometimes you had to be tough and blunt to get through all the armour he put on. 

“You feeling better.”

“Not really. It gave me more to think about. But it was good we talked.” Suddenly Kit smiled. “He likes you.”

Michael stood straight, unable to hide his joy at that statement. “Really?”

Kit chuckled. “Man you’re like an eager puppy. Yeah of course he would. You knew he would.”

“Not really. I’m an Alpha after all.”

“My grandpa doesn’t have as big a beef with Alphas as I do. He just likes you because...you’re nice.” 

“Nice. I guess I am nice.”

“Yup,” Kit replied, taking a big gulp of his juice.

“And charming. And kind. And-”

“You’re reallly pushing it,” Kit replied dryly as he eyed him over the rim of his glass and Michael laughed. 

“Can’t help it. I’m happy.”

“Yeah, I can see your tail wagging. Then you’ll really lose it when I tell you the next part. He wants me to bring you over for a visit.”

Michael’s heart felt like it was going to explode and he almost dropped his glass. “Really? Seriously? When? Next week? But we don’t have time off. Oh, maybe we should take him on a trip somewhere?”

Kit rolled his eyes, placed the empty glass in the sink and turned around. “I’m leaving.”

“Hey, do you think I should invite Gramps? I think they’d really get along.”

“Closing the door now,” Kit called out, snapping the door shut. 

Michael chuckled, draining the rest of his juice, thinking about how cute Kit looked as he tried to hide his own smile before he closed the door. 

 

Damon felt happy as he watched Flynn play with their baby, a sight he’d seen so many times in his dream when he heard a retching sound. Groggily, Damon forced himself to leave his paradise where it was just him and Flynn and their children and opened his eyes. He lifted his head, noticing the empty space on the bed next to him. He heard that retching sound again and jumped out of the bed, finally recognizing what it was.

“Flynn? You OK?” he asked from the bathroom doorway.

“Yeah. Just give me a minute,” Flynn croaked. 

Damon wanted to rush in and just hold him but knew Flynn wanted some privacy. So he slid down the wall, listening with his fists clenched as Flynn continued to throw up. 

Several minutes later, Flynn finally made his way out of the bathroom, his face pale and body shaking. 

“You feeling better?” Damon asked softly as he guided Flynn to the bed. 

“Surprisingly yes. This stomach bug is such a pain.”

‘You didn’t tell me you had a stomach problem.”

“It started a few days ago.” Flynn pulled up the covers, settling himself on the bed, his head sinking onto the pillow as Damon sat down next to him. “I thought it was just nerves or something I ate. But it’s not going away.”

Damon lifted Flynn’s hand, massaging it gently in his as he felt Flynn’s pulse. It was slightly erratic but that was to be expected. “How often has it been happening?” 

“Almost every morning. Usually you wake up and go get breakfast before me so you haven’t seen it. It’s just for a few minutes then I’m fine. Do you think I need to go to the hospital? I think it’s messing with my heat too. Or maybe it’s because of my heat? I haven’t had it in a few weeks” Flynn looked up at Damon and he tried to keep his expression blank. No, It couldn't be. It was just...a fluke. He just had to stay calm and get all the important information. 

“Have you been feeling sore? Maybe sleepy sometimes?”

Flynn’s eyes widened. “Now that you mention it, yeah. You know what it is?”

Damon placed Flynn’s hand gently down on the bed covers and got up, trying to maintain control over his body while all he wanted to do was scream with frustration and panic. But he couldn’t. He had to stay calm. Logical. That was what he had to do. That’s what Flynn needed him to do. 

Wordlessly, he walked over to his portable medical kit. He took it with him everywhere since he got it in Corna and Flynn often joked about it but Damon always replied that you didn’t know when there would be an emergency. Like now. 

His fingers numb, he fumbled with the zipper a few times before he was finally able to open the bag and rummage through it, fumbling a few times before he found what he needed. Almost in a daze, he walked back to Flynn, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

“What’s that?” Flynn asked curiously, sitting up and propping himself up on his pillows.

Damon swallowed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he tried to answer. He had to be careful. Flat tone. Professional. He was a doctor right now. Not Flynn’s lover. 

“It’s a portable blood tester. We use it a lot in Corna because we go out into the field a lot.”

“So that thing is going to tell us what’s wrong with me? That’s pretty cool.” Flynn chuckled and Damon almost broke down, his head pounding. He shook it slightly, willing himself to look Flynn in the eye when he said the next part. 

“It also works as a pregnancy test.” 

Damon waited, watching Flynn’s confused look give way to shock. “You think….I might be…”

Damon nodded, his throat so constricted he couldn’t speak.

“Wow. Pregnant huh. Well, that was kinda fast. And we used a condom. But my heats been weird lately. Maybe because it’s so sporadic something happened? I don’t really understand-”

Damon couldn’t take it anymore. Of course Flynn wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t know. As an unwed Omega who wasn’t in a medical field, he wouldn’t know the symptoms. It was considered too gauche by Heracles society. But watching Flynn so ignorant was tearing his heart apart. It was all too painful and he knew he just had to end it. For both of them. 

“Flynn, if you’re pregnant you’re experiencing morning sickness.” At Flynn’s blank look, Damon wanted to just hug him and make up a lie. But he couldn’t. “Morning sickness doesn’t happen until six to seven weeks into the pregnancy.”

Flynn blinked. “But. We didn’t start sleeping together until a week ago.”

It was too hard. Too hard. It took all Damon’s effort to just nod, waiting for Flynn to figure it out himself. 

Damon watched as Flynn thought it through, did the math, realized what it meant, and his whole world collapsed. 

“No,” Flynn murmured repeatedly, his face shattered, tone strained. “No, it’s not possible. I was on the pill. I was on the pill!”

“Your anti-anxiety medication was pretty strong.” He could hear how flat his voice sounded but couldn’t do anything about it. “If you overdo it….it can affect other medication. Like contraceptives. The ingredients in them don’t mix well together.”

“No!” Flynn screamed, clutching his head, bringing his knees forward and crunching up into a ball. Damon felt his heart breaking further so he clenched his hands so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if he drew blood. 

“No it isn’t right! It isn’t fair!” Flynn screamed. “We’re finally together. You and me. It isn’t...it shouldn't be this way! I’m not- No!” Flynn placed his head on his knees, his whole body shaking and Damon couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out his hand, resting it lightly on Flynn’s head.

“If you are, we have to tell Melissa.”

“No!” Flynn screeched, his head wrenching up.

“We have to tell Melissa,” Damon repeated firmly. “She has the right to know if she’s going to have a child.” He saw the tears flowing down Flynn’s face and wanted to weep as well. He could feel his eyes burning and held himself back. 

“It’s not fair,” Flynn croaked.

“I know,” Damon replied, his voice tight as he finally hugged Flynn, holding him as Flynn screamed and wept into his chest and he finally let his own tears fall silently. 

Several minutes later, they both finally calmed down and Flynn pulled away. “Well, I guess there’s nothing else to do now but...check.”

Damon nodded and took Flynn’s trembling hand in his own. He placed Flynn’s thumb on the screen.” You’ll feel a prick of pain when the needle draws the blood. It shouldn’t hurt too much though.”

Flynn didn’t respond so Damon pushed the button. If Flynn felt any pain he didn’t show it. Numbly, Flynn’s hand slithered out of Damon’s and onto the sheets. Equally numb, Damon placed the device on the night stand and sat back, waiting. 

The minutes dragged on forever as the two sat in strained silence. Damon didn’t know what Flynn was thinking but he could imagine it. He was probably imagining being forced to mate with Melissa. Marry her. But that wasn’t what Damon wanted. Not at all.

“Think Melissa will agree to move with us?” Damon asked.

It took a few seconds for Flynn to reply, and when he did, his voice sounded dazed. “What?”

“I mean, we still want to move to Corna. It’s still the best option. Do you think we can convince her to come? She’ll probably want to be around the baby. Maybe we can alternate weeks or weekend. We’ll probably have to work around Melissa’s schedule. She works more hours and doesn’t have a mate. She’ll need some help. It would be best if we were neighbours.”

Finally, Damon looked over at Flynn, not even surprised at the confused and shocked expression on Flynn’s face.

“You mean...you still want to be with me?”

For the first time in the last forty minutes, Damon felt himself smile. “Of course. I already told you Flynn. Now that I finally have you I won’t let you go. Not even for Melissa and the baby. It might make me seem selfish, but there it is. Besides, if this is your baby then it’s mine too. I won’t treat it or love it any differently than our own.”

Flynn started to cry again, his already tear stained face becoming more contorted as he fought against the myriad of emotions he’d been feeling the last few minutes. “You...you still want to make a family with me?”

Damon scooted forward and placed a firm yet gentle kiss on Flynn’s forehead. Of course FLynn would have doubts. For years he had loved Damon one-sidedly, had been rejected so many times. He had every right to think Damon might just leave, take a step back since he was having an Alpha’s baby. Which meant he had to work five times harder to convince Flynn that he wasn’t going anywhere. “You’re my family Flynn. I can’t imagine anyone else. What about you?”

Flynn hiccuped and wrapped his arms tightly around Damon’s neck. “I can’t either,” he replied in a muffled voice. “I want to marry you Damon. Only you.”

Damon hugged Flynn close, kissing his neck, his ear, his hair, any part he could reach while he was restricted by Flynn’s arms around him. 

Suddenly, the machine started to beep and the two slowly disengaged. 

“What does it say?” Flynn asked tremulously. 

Damon leaned forward and picked up the device, not even surprised by the results on the screen but feeling the blow anyway. 

“It’s positive.”

Flynn’s face crumpled and he covered it with his hands, crying again. 

Damon hugged Flynn to him, murmuring words of comfort while his own mind and heart reeled as well. They were finally together. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. And yet...it was. 

 

 

Flynn nervously tapped his fingers against the cup of tea Damon made him. He thought it would help him calm down. It didn’t. 

“She should be here any minute,” Flynn said unnecessarily.

Damon nodded from his position next to him on the couch and Flynn wanted to just dig a hole and hide in it. He’d called Melissa after he’d calmed down this morning and asked her to come over. She’d been confused but agreed and it made Flynn feel small. Even now, she was still treating him nicely. He didn’t deserve it. Especially considering what he and Damon were about to say and do. 

Hi doorbell rang and he jumped slightly. He looked at Damon and couldn't even hide his panic as the Beta stood up and walked to the console, pushing the button to open the door. Damon finally looked at him and his face creased into a sympathetic smile. 

“It’ll all be OK.”

Flynn took a deep breath and nodded, wishing Damon was right, but they both knew it wouldn’t be that simple. They were dealing with an Alpha after all. 

“Hello,” Melissa called out, her cheerful voice sounding fake and Flynn stood up and tried to smile. He felt his lips wobble slightly and quickly sat down again. 

“Melissa, sit down,” Damon told her gently. 

It wasn’t right. He should be the one to tell her. Not Damon. But he felt a huge lump in his throat and his mouth refused to move. He couldn’t even look at the Alpha, much less talk to her.

“What’s going on? Flynn sounded serious on the phone.” She sounded so concerned. This wasn’t right. None of this was right.

“We do have a...situation. And we needed to tell you about it.” 

Flynn closed his eyes tightly, his hands gripping the mug so firmly he’s surprised it didn’t shatter. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He was going to say it. Damon was going to tell her. 

Before he could think, Flynn lifted his head and looked at Melissa, his face set. “I’m pregnant.”

Melissa blinked and stared at him in silence. “Well..congratulations. Although it’s a bit soon to know-”

“It’s yours,” Flynn rushed to say. He felt he had to. It was too painful to drag out the confusion.

Melissa’s jaw dropped slightly then her eyes shifted to Flynn’s stomach. He fought the urge to hide his still flat stomach with his arms. 

“You...you’re sure? But...you were taking contraceptives. You told me that.” Melissa’s voice rose slightly and Flynn almost flinched at the accusing tone in her voice.

“Flynn was on Titianin. He started to over do it when I got back.” Damon spoke softly, trying to calm the bewildered and angry Alpha.

Melissa’s eyes widened when she heard the name of the drug and she stared at Damon in disbelief. “Titianin? Who the hell would give him that? That shit’s too strong!”

Oh boy. If Melissa was swearing then she really was losing it. Flynn felt his agitation increase as Melissa’s irate smell started to fill the room. He shifted uncomfortably but if Melissa noticed his discomfort she didn’t show it. 

“It wasn’t a licensed doctor,” Damon assured her. “That’s why his withdrawal was so bad.”

Flynn cleared his throat and mustered up his courage. “I know you’re upset-” 

“Damn right I’m upset!” Melissa yelled, turning to glare at him. “You’re telling me you’re pregnant! After you break up with me! This ...this…” She growled and grabbed her head, bending forward, trying to control her emotions.

Flynn couldn’t stop shaking, filled with guilt and anxiety as he saw the usually calm and collected Alpha practically breaking down in front of him. He started as he felt the mug disappear from his hand, replaced by Damon’s comforting grip. Flynn inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the angry smell that was still in the room.

Melissa finally looked up and when she saw Damon’s hand in Flynn’s she scoffed and flopped back in the couch. “Perfect. Just perfect. Not only am I dumped because of a Beta, but now you are carrying my child and want to stay with him?”

“I know it’s a crappy situation. But I’m not giving up Flynn. I told you that.”

“Things have changed,” Melissa snapped and Flynn’s hand jerked slightly in Damon’s. This wasn’t going well at all. They’d hoped Melissa could be reasonable, open-minded and calm. The way she’d been the last year. But if she wasn’t. If she decided to test her Alpha rights...then the law would dictate, his family would dictate….that he be with Melissa. The father of his child. And nothing he or Damon wanted mattered. The law would side with the Alpha. No matter what.

“Melissa, please,” Flynn begged. “We want to talk to you about this. We want to find a solution that’s satisfactory for everyone.”

Melissa looked at Flynn and sneered. “You’re telling me to be OK with my child being raised by someone else. I’m an Alpha Flynn. Just like an Omega, we are protective of our offspring. You can’t possibly think this can ever be OK.”

“What if there was no child,” Flynn said in a hushed voice. He hadn’t outright thought about it. But it had been there, teasing his brain. If the child didn’t exist….if it wasn’t there. Then he and Damon could be together. Melissa wouldn’t have to be in this difficult situation. It could all go back to the way it was. 

“You want to abort the child,” Melissa stated flatly. 

Flynn swallowed and nodded. “We could.”

Melissa didn’t respond. Instead her eyes flicked to Damon. “And. What do you think about this? Mr. Anti-Abortion?”

Flynn whipped his head around, and was shocked when he saw the disgruntled look on Damon’s face. 

“I’m not anti-abortion. I think it has it’s time and place. Depending on the situation.” His voice was constrained. Not a good sign. Flynn squeezed his hand slightly, trying to get his attention but Damon refused to look at him. 

“And? Is this one of those special situations?”

Flynn held his breath as he saw Damon contemplating Melissa’s question. Surely he’d see it the same way Flynn did. It was the most logical solution. The only real solution.

Slowly, Damon shook his head and Flynn’s stomach dropped. He felt like the whole world was crashing down around him. 

“This baby...while an accident, fought to stay alive. Despite the mess Flynn’s body went through with the anti-anxiety pills, and the withdrawal, and the kidnapping. It fought to stay alive. That means something.”

Almost robotically, Damon turned to look at him. “I won’t tell you what you can and cannot do. It’s ultimately your choice. Your’s and Melissa’s. But...despite how difficult raising this baby will be with the three of us, I don’t think we should abort it. That’s my opinion.”

Instinctively, Flynn wrenched his hand out of Damon’s grip and turned around, his eyes glued to the table as he fought back his tears. He expected Melissa to be the challenge, the one they had to convince. Not Damon. Damon was supposed to be on his side. He was supposed to agree with him.

He heard Melissa sigh but refused to lift his head. “We still have time to decide. If you don’t want to abort the baby, what was your plan?”

“I was thinking we can all transfer to Corna. Flynn could continue working in HR on the base and you can join me in the military hospital. We always need more people. And there’s so many patients there.”

Damon’s answer was met with silence and Flynn couldn’t help peeking up slightly to see Melissa’s reaction. Her face was thunderous and he could smell her fury return. 

“You want me to give up my life here, everything I’ve worked hard to build, and move to a military hospital. Are you aware I’m in the running to be the head of surgery next year?”

“I know. But I was hoping-”

“Hoping what Damon? That I would rush off to help the refugees and work crazy hours like you? Not everyone wants to do that. I like my life in Heracles. I don’t want to work somewhere else.”

“Then what do you want Melissa?” Flynn could detect some irritation in Damon’s voice and was slightly surprised by the turn in the conversation. The two had met in medical school and been close friends. Flynn always believed they had the same goal when it came to being doctors. They were both so driven and passionate about their work. But now...it sounded like their beliefs and dreams were different. Flynn always knew Damon wanted to be a doctor to help people. He just assumed as his friend, and due to the amount of hours she worked, Melissa was the same way. 

“I want to stay and raise the child here. You can both continue working on the base and I’ll get my promotion and work at the hospital.”

“You know we can’t do that,” Damon replied firmly.

“Why? You and Flynn can still stay together, the way you’ve always been. We’ll come up with some story about the baby. We can tell people it’s mine and Flynn’s and we can live in the same apartment building. We’ll lie and no one will know.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? You wanted a solution and I’m giving you one.”

“No, you want me and Flynn to keep hiding our relationship. That’s not acceptable. We didn’t come this far, fought this hard to be together, to continue hiding it.”

For the first time since he found out he was pregnant, Flynn felt his heart warm. He took in Damon’s determined expression and wanted to cry and hug him. When Damon said they’d still be together, Flynn hadn’t completely believed him. He figured Damon would talk to Melissa but when things got hard he’d back off. The way a Beta should. But it didn’t look like Damon was willing to back down. His jaw was clenched, his face tight, his eyes boring into Melissa’s. If he was an Alpha, there would have been an aggressive scent coming off him in waves. And he was doing all this for them. 

“Not...hiding it exactly.” Melissa ran her hand through her hair uncomfortably then sighed. “Look, let’s be realistic here. As a Beta, no matter what you will be seen as an intruder, coming between an Alpha and her mate and child. Isn’t it better to do that here where I can protect us? I won’t have any status in Corna. No one will care that I’m an Alpha.”

“And that scares you. Doesn’t it.”

Flynn’s eyes widened at Damon’s accusing tone and he turned to look at Melissa. He expected her to look offended and protest Damon’s words. Instead she looked angry. “You’re right. I like being an Alpha. Is that so wrong? I’m not going to apologize for enjoying my gender and status. If you were an Alpha you’d understand.”

“If I was an Alpha I would have claimed Flynn years ago and you never would have gotten near him.” 

His eyes flicked back and forth between the Alpha and Beta, watching them as they stared each other down, neither willing to be the first to break. 

“Looks like we’re not going to get anywhere,” Melissa finally said, her face expressionless.

“Looks like it,” Damon replied, his face equally set.

“I have to get back to work. I’m on call tonight.” Melissa stood up and walked around the coffee table. She stopped on the other side and looked down at Flynn. “We won’t do anything or say anything to anyone until we get this sorted out. We all need a breather too I think. I’ll call you and we can talk again.”

“Don’t wait too long. I have to head back to Corna in less than two weeks.”

Melissa’s expression tightened then she nodded. Flynn watched numbly as Melissa turned and walked out of the apartment, the door snapping shut behind her.

As soon as she left Flynn spun and stared at Damon, unable to formulate one sentence out of the myriad of thoughts in his head. Damon sighed and leaned back in the couch.

“I know that wasn’t what we agreed on. The plan was to talk to her calmly and assure her we would try to find a good solution. But she was trying to cow me and use her status and I couldn’t let her do that.”

Flynn didn’t answer and Damon continued, his voice rushed.

“She’s angry and I get that. Hopefully she’ll calm down. But I had to put my foot down Flynn. She had to know we won’t be intimidated. We-”

Unable to control himself anymore, Flynn launched himself at Damon, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and began to sob. 

“Thank you,” he choked out.

Damon lifted his arms hesitantly and placed them cautiously on Flynn’s shoulders. “For what?”

“For fighting for me. For not letting her just...take me.”

“Of course not!” Damon exclaimed, wrenching Flynn back so he could look him straight in the eye. “I told you Flynn. I love you. I want to be with you. No matter what.” 

Flynn sobbed and Damon stroked his face gently, kissing away his tears. 

“You’re mine Flynn. And I’m your’s. No matter what.” 

Flynn nodded as Damon leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Flynn sank forward, losing himself in Damon’s touch. 

They made their way to the bedroom, Damon languidly running his hands up and down Flynn’s back and arms, kissing his cheek, his neck, anywhere he could reach. He laid Flynn down on the bed and continued kissing him. He lifted Flynn’s shirt and sucked his nipples lightly, making Flynn mewl. 

This was what he wanted. To feel Damon on him, around him. To know he wasn’t alone in his feelings anymore. He gasped and called out Damon’s name as Damon continued touching, stroking, kissing, and licking him. Was he leaving anymore love bites on him? He hoped so. He loved them. Physical signs that Damon loved him. 

Suddenly, Damon kissed Flynn’s stomach and he instinctively sat up and wrenched Damon’s head away. 

“Don’t do that!” 

“Why not?” Damon’s tone was curious which rendered Flynn speechless.

“Because...it’s not...your’s. It’s..”

Damon smiled gently and bent down to kiss Flynn’s stomach again.

“No,” Flynn protested weakly. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right for Damon to be so loving when there was someone else’s child there. An Alpha’s child. 

“One of the nice things about being a Beta,” Damon drawled. “Is that unlike Omegas and Alphas, we’re not so rigid and set in our ways. We’re also not insanely possessive or anything. Others might see that as a weakness in Betas, but I see it as a strength. It makes us more accepting. More gentle. To you and Melissa, this is an Alpha and Omega child. To me, it’s your baby Flynn. Just a baby.”

He meant it, Flynn was shocked to realize. And for the first time in his life, he was glad Damon was a Beta. Otherwise he wouldn’t be the sweet, gentle, strong willed, and caring person Flynn knows. He wouldn't be able to accept Flynn as he is. 

Flynn thought his heart would burst as Damon eased himself inside him, thrusting into him slowly, making Flynn gasp and cry as he enjoyed the feeling of Damon inside him. He didn’t want the moment to end. He wanted to be like this forever. With Damon with him, looking down at him with love in his eyes. He will never get tired of seeing that look on Damon’s face. He reached his arms up from their death grip on the pillow and pulled Damon’s head down to him, kissing him deeply. He kissed him with all the love he felt, even after they climaxed, feeling Damon come inside him for the first time. He tightened his grip as Damon lowered himself next to him, unwilling to let anything come between them. This is what he wanted. Him and Damon. Nothing and no one else. Not even…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I went there. Raised all angst and drama bar waaayyy up. Threw a curve ball into everyone's perfect plans. I know some people might not like this new twist but I think it's perfect. It ups the Alpha/ Beta/Omega dynamics way more now that Damon and Flynn aren't just fighting Flynn's family so they can leave, but try and figure out how an equal relationship can exist when co-parenting a child together. The scene with Melissa did reveal some of the darker and less nice sides of our characters. But they're human. So much went on in that scene with the announcement, the abortion possibility, Melissa's job, Alpha superiority, and Melissa and Damon's reasons for being doctors. 
> 
> On the lighter side, Mikit was sooo cute here! And we got to see Hank again! Yay awesome grandpas! 
> 
> Up next: Another long chapter about Cotnick with some Mikit in the mix. The tension keeps rising guys. It's actually taking me longer to write the chapters because so much is happening and the chapters are long again. I'm only 2 chapters ahead :( I need to write more!! Look forward to Tuesday! It's gonna be a great one!


	50. Chapter 50

Three days. Three more days.  Seventy-eight hours left. Seventy-right and...Colt looked down at his watch. Fifteen minutes. 

 

“Stop doing that,” Nick said absently from across the room.

 

“I can’t help it. I need the countdown to keep me going.” Colt tapped away on his keyboard, willing his brain to work faster. They had been ready. Almost ready. It was going so well. Until yesterday when people outside the base had caught wind of what the military was contemplating. Since then there had been protests at the base gates, angry emails sent to various people in the military, and even threats posted on the site Colt created to encourage people to come forward and share their story. 

 

Colt thought it was the end and Adams would pull the plug. Instead he’d told them to keep going, but to come up with more contingency plans to appease the angry mob who hated change. But that wasn’t the worst part. Seeing how angry people were, some of their volunteers had pulled out, asking their interviews to be scrapped. Some out of fear, some to avoid the limelight. And just like that, out of the thirty cases they had to present, they now only had seven.

 

“Michael said he’ll come right?” Colt barked.

 

“Yes. He said he’s coming. His grandfather is also ready to speak out as well if needed. They’ll both be there.”

 

“And we have Thine’s case. And Adams’s. And four more from outside the base.”

 

“Yes, but only one of them agreed to show up in person. The others are worried about the mob outside. They said we can use their info, but they won’t come.”

 

Colt growled in frustration and plunged his hands into his hair. “It’s not enough. It’s not enough. If I ever catch the bastard who leaked this to the media I’m gonna tear him limb from limb.” 

 

“We can try persuading some of the people who backed out again.” Nick’s tone wasn’t encouraging and Colt shook his head.

 

“We tried already. We’d just be wasting our time. People are scared and I don’t blame them. All their lives they’ve been told they can’t be themselves. And it looks like the world still won’t let them. They’re running back into their rabbit holes. And they have every right to.” And that was the worst part of it. The fact that Colt couldn’t even blame them for being scared and running away. Suddenly, Colt couldn’t do it anymore. He leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at his screen. It was hopeless.

 

“Don’t you dare look like that.”

 

Colt started, not even realizing Nick had walked across the room and stood towering over him. He leaned down, placing both hands on Colt’s armrests. 

 

“You wanted this. You dreamed of this. This was your goal. Your vision. If you’re going to give up, then who else is going to fight for it?”

 

Colt swallowed, unable to look away from the intense look in Nick’s eyes. He was right. It was his dream. Equality. For all the genders. Desperate, Colt knew what he had to do. 

 

“I need to go.” He pushed himself out of the chair, and Nick stepped back. He sprinted out of the room, knowing Nick was right behind him. Colt took out his phone, checking the schedule quickly then thrusting it back into his pocket. He changed direction, abandoning the path to the gym and heading towards the Hawk dorms instead. No time to think about it. No time to question it. He had to take the risk. He had to try.

 

Panting, he arrived at Kit’s apartment door and knocked. He wasn’t even surprised when Michael opened it. 

 

“Hey what do you-” 

 

Colt brushed past him, stopping in front of Kit who sat on the couch, a half eaten sandwich on the plate in front of him. Kit’s eyes widened as Colt sat on the coffee table, looking straight into Kit’s eyes. He knows. He knows what I’m about to say.

 

“I need you to come forward Kit.”

 

Kit swallowed and leaned back, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. Colt sensed Nick entering the room and Michael closing the door. The two Alphas stood near the door, letting the scene between Colt and Kit play out. 

 

“I didn’t ask before because I know how hesitant you are. How much you are still trying to hide your gender. But our presentation isn’t going well. You must have heard about it.”

 

Kit swallowed and nodded. “They were talking about it in the gym this morning. About the mob outside and how people were feeling nervous.”

 

“We had thirty cases Kit. Thirty. Now, we only have seven. It’s not enough. The cases we have aren’t strong enough. But you. If you come forward, it’ll make all the difference. You and I both know that. An Omega. A goddam Omega fooled everyone for two years and is one of the best Hawks we’ve ever had. No one can argue with that.”

 

Colt could see Kit’s mind racing, his hands trembling slightly. Normally, he’d back off, not wanting to upset his Hawk, and friend. But he didn’t have the luxury to be nice right now. What he needed were results. 

 

“I’m begging you Kit.” Colt didn’t care how desperate he sounded and Kit’s eyes widened at Colt’s pleading voice. “I’m beggin you. I need you to come forward. Not just for me. But for all of Heracles. We can do this. We can make a difference.” 

 

Colt waited with bated breath, hoping he’d gotten through to the Omega. For a second it looked like he had. But then, Kit shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kit whispered. “I can’t.”

 

And just like that, all the frustration, all the anger at the world that wouldn’t accept him and his parents flooded him completely. Anger at the world that thought it was OK to restrict Omegas, deride Betas, and elevate and pressure Alphas. It all became too much and Colt couldn’t control himself any longer. 

 

“I thought you were brave,” he hissed. “I thought you wanted to make a change. But now I see all you want is to stay in your protected little hovel, away from it all.”

 

“Hey!” Michael barked and strode up to Colt, an angry Alpha scent coming off him that was so strong Colt could detect it. “You have no right to say that to him.”

 

Colt glared at Kit one more time before he stood up, glaring up at Michael, his new target. “I can speak to my Hawk however I want when he’s being a coward.” 

 

Michael’s nostrils flared and he grabbed the front of Colt’s uniform, pulling him up slightly and towering over him.

 

“That’s enough,” Nick stated, his tone firm as he placed his hand on Michael’s arm. “Put him down Andrews. Now.” 

 

Slowly, Michael released his grip and Colt slid down. Without a backwards glance, Colt walked out of the room, hearing the door bounce against the wall when he wrenched it open. 

 

Why didn’t they see? Why didn’t they understand? It was pointless! All of it! He was doing it for them! Didn’t they get that! He was trying to help them. Make a world where Kit wouldn’t have to hide. Where Michael wouldn’t have to abandon his family. Why was he the enemy right now? 

 

Colt didn’t even realize where he was going until he slammed his bedroom door closed. He fell onto the bed, sitting on the edge, clutching the base board tightly in his hands. He heard the door open and saw Nick’s shadow on his floor as he walked into the room and sat on the bed next to him. 

 

“I agree with what you said. But you didn’t have to say it. Not to Kit.”

 

“He’s being a coward,” Colt bit out.

 

“I agree. Just like all those people who dropped out. But unlike those people, you could lash out at Kit. So you did. Doesn’t really seem fair does it.”

 

Colt wanted to argue. He had every right to. He hadn’t said anything wrong. But at the same time, he knew Nick was right. 

 

Colt sighed wearily and rubbed one hand across his face. “I was just...angry. I get he’s scared and so am I-”

 

“You’re not scared,” Nick stated, shocking Colt into silence. 

 

“What do you mean I’m not scared?” Colt spluttered, looking at Nick, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Of course I’m scared. If this doesn’t work out-”

 

“You don’t lose anything. You’d still be a Wolf and a captain. You’d still do your job. You earned your place here Colt. Kit didn’t. He lied to get in. You don’t think he hasn’t spent the last two years, terrified if someone found out.”

 

Colt couldn’t believe it. Nick, Nick! The guy who didn’t understand people, was able to understand Kit when Colt couldn’t. 

 

His shock must have shown on his face because Nick continued. “Your whole life, you fought to be taken seriously. You were angry, you lashed out, and you never backed down. You faced the world and took on anyone who got in your way. But, not everyone is like that Colt. There are people like Kit who hid their true selves, who were told they can’t have what they wanted, couldn’t be themselves. You told me yourself that Kit’s only support was his grandpa. No one else believed in him. He spent his whole life hiding because he couldn’t fight. If he did, things would have gotten worse. Not everyone faced the world the way you did Colt. And not everyone can do that now, with the whole world screaming at them to stay hidden.”

 

Colt simply stared at Nick, his words running through his mind. He was shocked to realize...Nick was right. All his life, he’d fought and struggled and been angry. But he’d never been scared. He’d had his parents who told him he was right and to keep trying. But Kit...he’d lived in terror his whole life that someone would force him to bond with an Alpha, to be a housewife. And that’s something Colt completely missed despite knowing the Omega for two years. How could he have misunderstood Kit, all of society, so much?

 

“You’re right. I wasn’t scared. It didn’t know what it meant. I still don’t. I’m...anxious that we’ll lose. But, I’m not scared. Because I know we can try again in another few years. But..Kit and all those other people. There’s no second chance for them.”

 

Nick nodded. “Exactly.”

 

Colt felt all the anger, anxiety and nerves he’d been feeling the last week and a half fizz out and he sank onto the bed. “I can’t believe how ignorant I actual am.”

 

“Well, now you do.”

 

“Gee thanks. Very comforting.” 

 

Nick chuckled. “Like you always tell me. You messed up you idiot and now you gotta fix it.”

 

Colt groaned. “I have to go apologize to Kit. Don’t I?”

 

“I’m afraid you do.” 

 

Sighing, Colt sat up and walked across the room. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

 

Nick watched Colt walk out of the room, proud of his lover for admitting his mistakes so quickly. He wasn’t surprised Colt didn’t understand Kit’s situation while Nick did. Afterall, Nick spent most of his life watching his brother struggle to be someone society decided he couldn’t be. He knew the risks involved and the soul breaking consequences when no one was willing to accept you. He was about to get up and go back to their office when his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and his blood froze. He debated for a few seconds then finally answered. 

 

“Hello Father.”

 

“Nicholas. I want you to come home. Now.”

 

“I have a lot of work to do. I can come visit you next week.”

 

“I said now Nicholas!” his father barked before he hung up. 

 

Nick was tempted to ignore him but his father sounded so furious Nick knew he couldn’t. Perfect timing. Sighing with resignation, Nick got his car keys from his room and drove off to his family home. As soon as he arrived the butler ushered him down the hall and to his father’s office. He stood outside the familiar, dark brown oak door and had to remind himself he wasn’t the same ten year old kid anymore to settle his nerves. Once he collected himself, he lifted his hand and knocked.

 

“Enter,” his father’s voice called out.

 

Nick entered the room, walking until he stood in front of his father’s desk. His father didn’t bother to look up from a document he was reading and Nick stood there. But, while he usually stood with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed, this time he held his head up high, shoulders back, arms crossed behind him. A soldier’s stance. 

 

“You wanted to see me. I only have a few minutes.” 

 

He saw his father's nostrils flare and smelled a whiff of annoyance which he quickly suppressed. Hmm. He’d gotten to him. 

 

Nick opened his mouth, ready to make another comment so he could leave when his father tossed a small stack of pictures onto the table top. Nick looked down briefly and froze. His eyes were glued to the image of him lying on Colt’s bed while Colt rode him and they kissed. Without looking, he knew what the next picture would be of. After all, this was taken just last week. The day Colt and Nick said they loved each other for the first time. It had been one of the best sex they’d ever had. And his father had pictures of it. 

 

Nick felt fury rage through his body that someone had the audacity to invade their private moment like this. 

 

“I always thought you were too attached to Betas. And you certainly befriended this one. But to think you’d lost your identity as an Alpha so much you’d lie under one? I’ve never been more ashamed in my life.”

 

His father’s voice droned on but Nick tuned it out. He finally picked up the pictures and flipped through them. He didn’t focus on the images of him touching and kissing Colt, Colt stroking his cheek, their smiles. That’s not why he was looking at them. It looked like the pictures were all taken from one angle. One position. And it happened right after Adams called them in about that note. So whoever took and sent the pictures must have sent the note. And since it was only of that one encounter, it was planted around that day. 

 

“When did you get these pictures?” Nick asked.

 

“What? Today. Are you listening to me Nicholas? How will you explain yourself. Forget it. You can’t. And that’s why- Where are you going?”

 

Nick froze halfway to the doorway and turned around, the pictures clutched in his hand. He wa slightly shocked to see his father standing up. He must have really pissed him off if his father actually gave up his position of authority in the monstrously imposing chair. 

 

“You and I both know you won’t tell anyone Father. I doubt you even told Mother.  I have other important work to do. More important than listening to you rant about what you consider my failures. Good bye.” With that, Nick walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He took out his phone and called Colt, feeling a twinge of panic when he didn’t answer. He quickly checked his GPS link to Colt’s phone they set up after the Tony incident...and his heart stopped for a second when he saw where Colt was. In General Adams’s office. 

  
  
  
  


Colt took a deep breath before he walked into Adams’s office. He probably wanted an update. And Colt wished he had good news, but he didn’t.  He had been on his way to apologize to Kit when Adams’s secretary had called him. This was not going to be a good meeting. 

 

As soon as he walked into the room Colt knew something was wrong. Adams didn’t look up at him or say anything. There was also a weird tension in the room. 

 

“Where is Chambers?” Adams’s tone was flat, which put Colt even more on his guard.

 

“He got a call from his dad. He’ll be back soon.”

 

Colt stood in front of Adams’s desk, waiting for the general to tell him to sit down as usual, but he didn’t. Colt tried not to squirm, waiting for Adams to say something. 

 

Finally, Adams sighed and looked up and the look on his face made Colt’s blood run cold. It wasn't loathing but it was pretty damn close. Colt was about to ask him what was wrong when Adams tossed a stack of pictures onto the desk. Colt watched as they fanned out, then his eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. Pictures. Of him and Nick. In bed. Together. Having sex. Oh shit. His mind scrambled as he tried to figure out what to say but his mind was blank.

 

“You lied to me,” Adams said, his voice tight.

 

Colt swallowed, squeezing his hands behind his back to stop himself from trembling. “Yes sir,” he replied quietly. 

 

“I never expected you to lie to me. You of all people Saunders. I thought you understood what I was trying to do here. What we’re both trying to do.”

 

“Yes sir.” Colt couldn’t say anything else. His mind had gone numb and all he could do was stare down at the incriminating pictures, his romantic and perfect moment with Nick now displayed as a moment of shame. 

 

“I told you the consequences if you and Chambers were engaged in a sexual or romantic relationship. Clearly my words didn’t get through to you. What do you have to say for yourself Saunders?”

 

Colt tried to formulate an answer. What could he say? Admit his relationship with Nick and how much they love each other? In which case Adams would transfer Colt as punishment. Or deny it, say it’s all fake. That was stupid. He’d already just admitted he’d lied. Think Saunders. Think! What was the best answer? What was the best response?

 

“You have nothing to say for yourself?” Adams asked coldly.

 

Colt couldn't even nod. 

 

“I’m scrapping the presentation.”

 

It was like he stuck a pin in him and Colt felt a surge of adrenaline. Or maybe panic. “What? Sir you can’t!”

 

“Can’t I,” Adams said, his tone even. “Who knows who else received these pictures. If people see you making this presentation when you and Chambers are in a taboo relationship, it’ll skew the whole process against us. They’ll just say you’re trying to create a change so you can be together. Or worse, that you’re just rebels trying to flaunt your relationship and the rules. I haven’t waited this long, worked this hard to get to his moment, to let you and Chambers and your  _ relationship _ ruin it. So yes. I am cancelling it until this whole matter is sorted. Maybe even have someone else do it in a year or two. But you and Chambers are done. Your partnership, and personal  life. Do you understand?”

 

Colt wanted to protest, to argue. But the cold and disdainful look on Adam's face stopped him. Finally he nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Yes sir.” 

  
  
  
  


Colt sat numbly on his couch, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. It was over. All over. Everything he’d worked for. Everything he’d dreamed of. Gone because of a few pictures. 

 

He heard his door open and knew without looking who it was. It was the way Nick walked really. His steps were always so heavy, as if he was trying to leave his mark wherever he went. 

 

“Hello,” Colt said numbly. 

 

“What did Adams say to you?” Nick asked desperately as he sat next to him, making the couch dip. 

 

“He knows. About us.”

 

“He got the pictures?”

 

Colt started slightly and he turned to look at Nick. “How do you know about the pictures?”

 

“Whoever sent them to Adams also sent them to my dad. That’s why he called me.”

 

“Oh great. So everyone knows.” He wished he could just sink into the couch and never come out. 

 

“Not everyone. We don’t know that yet.”

 

“Well that’s what Adams is assuming. He’s cancelling the presentation and ending our relationship. Both relationships.”

 

Silence met his statement and he looked at Nick, curious to see how he’d respond to the bombshells Colt just threw at him. Was he as heartbroken and devastated as he felt? His eyes widened slightly when he realized Nick wasn’t really listening. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. Well, that was kind of rude. He’d just told him they weren’t partners anymore. Both in and out of bed. He could at least look a bit sad. Colt felt like his whole world was falling apart. 

 

“What if we contain it?” Nick finally said.

 

“Contain what?”

 

“Our secret.”

 

Colt wanted to punch him. He knew Nick was a bit slower sometimes but he wasn’t dumb. “There's nothing to contain. Everyone knows.”

 

“And that’s my point. We don’t know yet that everyone knows. We’re just assuming that. But if we ask the person responsible, we’d get answers.”

 

Colt had to think for a few seconds before he understood what Nick meant. He sat up, feeling a bit of life coming back into him now that they had a goal. “You mean, if we figure out who sent the note and pictures, and find out how much he knows and stuff, we could contain this and talk to Adams.”

 

“Exactly. We already know when the pictures were taken. The person had to have set up the cameras last week. We also know the person is a Wolf.”

 

Colt was about to argue when he realized Nick was right. Damn he really needed to get his shit together. It was so obvious! Unlike the Hawk dorms, the Wolf housing had fingerprint scanners that were programmed to only accept the prints of the resident Wolves. Which meant only someone from their building could have done it. 

 

“Well, that narrows down the list.”

 

“It does more than that,” Nick said. “I think I know who it is.”

 

Colt contemplated the possible suspects and could see Nick waiting for him to connect the dots. “Who?”

 

“Colin,” Nick stated firmly.

 

“Why do you think it’s him? Sure he hates both our guts but so do lots of other people. And Colin brough us a case recently.”

 

“No, Aaron brought us the case. Colin didn’t even want to be there. Besides, we’ve heard a lot of insults the last year from different Wolves, but only Colin mentioned that we might be sleeping together.”

 

“It makes sense. But we don’t have proof.” 

 

“So, we get some.” Nick stared at him, his eyes full of determination and Colt felt his own blood pumping at double speed.

 

“Where do we start?”

  
  
  
  


General Sean Adams looked up from his laptop when his secretary buzzed him.

 

“Chambers and Saunders are here to see you sir.”

 

Adams felt another swell of irritation when he heard their names. He was tempted to tell his secretary to send them away but that small voice that nagged him that there could still be hope made him answer. “Send them in.”

 

He glared at the two Wolves as they entered his room, unable to hide his fury. He was too far gone to even try. He’d trusted them. Gave them his full support. And they stabbed him in the back and nearly jeopardized everything. He thought he’d finally found people who could help him change the military for the better. But they’d failed.

 

“What do you two want?”

 

“We needed to talk to you sir. We know who the culprit is,” Nick stated. 

 

“Culprit huh. I guess this person did break the rules by planting a camera in your room.”

 

“It’s Colin Masters sir,” Colt said.

 

Adams’s hand twitched slightly at the name. “Colin Masters. The one Chambers had a fight a couple of  months ago.”

 

“The very one sir.”

 

Adams knew Masters by name. He knew his father even more. He never liked him. His superior attitude when he’d brought his son to the base on exam day still grated on his nerves. He’d walked up to Adams like they were equals even though Adams is a general and Masters only a businessman! And the way he talked, insinuating that his son was superior to everyone else due to his Alpha genes and family background. He was one of the reasons Adams wanted to fight the system so much. People like him.

 

“What makes you think it was Masters?” He kept his tone even. No reason to show the boys how much the name got to him.

 

“He’s the only one who even hinted that we might be sleeping together. Also, we managed to track the signal from the camera,” Nick said.

 

“It was hard since Colin’s smart and knows how to scramble the signal,” Colt rushed. “But we managed to do it and it was coming from Colin’s room.”

 

It was proof. Not concrete and the best. But it was proof. Enough for Adams. He hit the intercom button. “Call Colin Masters to my office.”

 

He waited in silence while Nick and Colt stood and the three of them waited for Colin to arrive. He watched the two Wolves carefully, waiting to see them squirm under his gaze, but they never did. He almost smiled but held himself back. Damn, but he liked these two. 

 

Finally, there was a knock on his door and Masters walked in. 

 

“You wanted to-” Colin froze when he caught sight of Nick and Colt. 

 

“Come in Masters.” 

 

Colin nodded and walked cautiously forward, stopping next to Nick. Interesting how the spot next to Colt was closer yet he walked an extra few feet to stand next to the Alpha. 

 

“Chambers and Saunders here say you set up a camera in Saunders’s bedroom.”

 

“No sir,” Colin exclaimed. He looked slightly affronted and shocked. If Adams wasn’t so used to reading people he would have believed him. If he hadn’t noted the slight smile that tugged slightly at his lips and the little spark of triumph in his eyes. Got you now, my boy. 

 

“They routed the signal back to you,” Adams continued.

 

“I don’t know why sir. I would never breach someone’s privacy like that.”

 

“Good. Because if someone did that. Invade another Wolf’s privacy, try and derail a presentation and a cause we are all working towards. Well, I would hate to think of the consequences that person could be facing.”

 

Ah, there it was. The first sign of panic on Masters’ face. 

 

“What...kind of consequences ...sir?” He tried to keep his voice neutral but Adams could hear the slight tremble. Good. He wanted him scared. 

 

“Well, if someone did betray a fellow Wolf, turned their back on the base and tried to undermine what they were doing, then we don’t have any need for them here. They’d be shipped off to another base. Or worse, expelled from the military.” He could see sweat beading on Masters' forehead and went for the kill. “We don’t need room on our base for people who don’t have the same vision we do. You understand that. Don’t you Masters?”

 

Masters nodded vigorously and Adams knew he’d won. 

 

“You may go now Masters. I hope to hear only good things about you from now on.”

 

With a final salute, Masters hurried out of the room, closing the door with a small bang behind him.

 

“Well, I don’t think he’ll be causing  problems anymore,” Adams said, his tone lighter. 

 

“Do you think he’s the one who alerted the media sir?” Nick asked.

 

“No, that was Thine. I saw a copy of the email on his desk when I went to talk to him. He always did like to keep hard copies of everything.”

 

The two Wolves couldn’t hide their shock and Adams laughed. They were probably more surprised that Thine was so careless rather than the fact that he was behind the leak. “We’re up against a lot of underhanded people.”

 

“We sir?” Colt asked hopefully.

 

And just like that, Adams lost his humor. He glared at the Wolves and saw their spines stiffen. “Yes Saunders. We. As in we’ll give this presentation a shot. We still don’t know if Masters alerted anyone else. We can’t flat out ask him because he’s going to keep denying he did it. Especially now that he’s scared of being kicked out.  So if he did you two will have to admit what you did was wrong and quickly state that you won’t be working together anymore. Hopefully that’ll pacify them a bit.”

 

Nick and Colt nodded and Adams hated what he was going to say next, but he had to. “I don’t like to interfere in people’s private lives. I usually don’t have to. We’ve never had a situation like this before. Usually it’s Alphas and Omegas who meet on the base and that isn’t an issue. You two are a rare case however, so I will. I don’t know how deep your relationship is but you shouldn’t continue it anymore. Not if you want to commit your lives to the military. Maybe in ten years you two can be open about your relationship, but not now. The social norms are too strong. Regular people will have a hard time being accepted. As military officials you’ll be labelled as troublemakers and rebels and lose all respect and authority. No one will listen to you and there will be no chance you’ll ever be promoted. The consequences are too high. Sneaking around isn’t going to work. If Masters figured it out and was even able to obtain evidence, then someone else down the line could as well. And will try to, considering how much waves you two are creating. So, I’m afraid you’ll have to choose. It’s either the military, or your relationship.”

 

He could see how much of an impact his words had on the two young Wolves from the way their hands trembled slightly and felt pity for them. But they had to know. 

 

“You two are dismissed. Good luck on the presentation.”

  
  
  
  


Nick walked out of Adams’s room, feeling hollow despite their victory over Colin. Adams’s words kept ringing in his head. It’s either the military or their relationship. He’d never imagined the two being distinct from each other. And now they had to choose. 

 

They’d barely closed the door to their office when Colt turned around and placed his hand on his lips. 

 

“Not now. Not today. After the presentation. We’ll talk about it after.”

 

Nick could see his own despair mirrored in Colt’s eyes and nodded. Three days. Three days then everything will be over. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, again, so much going on and such tension in this chapter!! OK, I'll try to be organized.
> 
> Just like Melissa, we get to see the darker side of Colt here when he's backed into a corner and angry. I loved how he and Nick switched roles and Nick was actually the logical one. Can we also take a second to melt at Michael protecting Kit. It rarely happens since Kit can pretty much kick anyone's ass. 
> 
> Speaking of Nick, it's awesome seeing him keep his cool this chapter (especially with his dad, who is still a nameless asshole) and once again be the hero while Colt is struggling. These two really are perfect for each other. So of course there are going to be obstacles! It's a long time coming and you all knew it had to happen eventually. I think there was a conversation about it wayyyy back at the beginning of Part 2. What would happen if the truth got out? Well, now we know. I tried my best to explain why Cotnick can't be together here and their last chapter and it will be addressed again. It all has to do with their position as soldiers and captains. 
> 
> Up next: the presentation!!! Get ready! It's finally happening!! Aggh, so much tension and suspense!!


	51. Chapter 51

Colt took a deep breath to steady his nerves and checked their presentation one more time. He felt Nick walk over and stand next to him, waiting patiently for Colt to get his act together. 

 

“Just one last check,” he assured the Alpha.

 

“That’s fine. Whatever you need.”

 

There it was. The reason Colt loved the Alpha so much. He knew exactly what Colt needed and let him have it. No. This wasn’t the time to think about it. The presentation. He had to focus on that. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, opened them and quickly looked through their slides again. Once he was done he snapped his laptop closed and stood up. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

Nick reached out and Colt froze as the Alpha straightened the lapels of his blue uniform and nodded. Together, they walked out of their office and the building, heading to the main conference room in the admin building where the presentation was going to be. As they crossed the front lawn of the base, Colt could hear the angry protestors outside. He couldn’t hear their words exactly, but the hatred in their voices was clear. He tightened his grip around his laptop and quickened his stride. They were the reason he was doing this. So people like them didn’t matter. Their anger wouldn’t matter. To anyone. 

 

He and Nick walked through the main doors and nodded at the Omega secretary at the reception desk. “They’re waiting for you Captains.”

 

Colt and Nick nodded their thanks and walked to the main conference room. Adams told them to come in ten minutes after the presentation starts. He wanted to speak to everyone first. They stopped in front of the door and Nick looked down at his watch, watching the seconds tick. 

 

“Now,” Nick said firmly. Colt wrenched the door open and stepped through, hearing it close behind him. He and Nick walked to the front of the room and saluted everyone.

 

“At ease,” General Adams’s voice boomed. For the first time since they walked in Colt finally looked at the occupants of the room and felt his stomach jump. They were here. All of them. Five generals, ten colonels...and the Prime Minister. All staring at them, waiting to judge and weigh their every word. 

 

Keeping his face passive, Colt walked over to the podium and plugged his laptop into the socket, seeing the first slide of his presentation appear on the screen. 

 

“Thank you for your time gentleman,” Colt started. They’d agreed Colt would go first. After all, the whole point was to show that Betas can lead. And what better way than to let Colt take the lead, literally. 

 

“My name is Colt Saunders and this is my partner Nicholas Chambers. You probably heard about us already. Or at least our cases. Today, we aren’t here to talk to you about the crimes we solved. But about another issue we think is vastly important.”

 

Colt clicked a button and a picture of himself and his parents appeared on the screen. “My parents, as you can tell, are an Alpha and a Beta. They’re both from Argo and met and married there, which is why they’re together. If they had been born and raised here, their relationship never would have come to fruition. It would not have been allowed.”

 

He could see some of the audience begin to shift in their seats. Most of their expressions were still soic, except for Thine. He seemed to find the whole thing disgusting. Somehow, that look calmed Colt down completely and he even managed a slight smile as he continued. 

 

“As you can imagine, growing up in Heracles wasn’t easy for me. I was seen as an abomination, and was told so by many people. In a way, I should thank them. If people hadn’t scorned and rejected me so much I wouldn’t be here today. I never understood why my parents shouldn't be together and why I was seen as a mistake and told to behave a certain way. So I decided to work for the military. It was so simple. I wanted to work hard, save lives, and make a change. And that’s why I’m the first Beta Wolf in Heracles history.”

 

Colt clicked again and a slide showed up, listing fifty cases Colt had solved so far. “In the last year, Captain  Chambers and I have solved more cases than the new Wolves combined. Some might argue that Captain Chambers was the reason we solved all those cases and got promoted. But as he himself will attest, it was a joint effort, but many of the key information and insight was done by me. Because I could see what others couldn’t. That anyone, no matter their gender, could do anything. And because of that, we were able to solve the cases that stumped so many people on the base.”

 

Colt clicked and a picture of Tony and the Omega thieves appeared on the screen. “I won’t bore you with the details. You all know what happened. You all read the case files. My point here is, a Beta and Omegas shocked and did the unexpected, right before your eyes. Imagine what positive things they could do, out in the open, with your support.”

 

Colt nodded and walked to the side and stood at the windows, allowing Nick to take his turn speaking.

 

“I would like to bring your attention to this Alpha we discovered. His name is Brian Heart, and he is a musician. Originally from Heracles, we lost his talent to Orpheus when he wasn’t accepted here. I have the following statements he made to read to you.”

  
  
  


“You’re going now?” Kit asked pensively from his position on the couch.

 

“Yup,” Michael replied as he shrugged into his military jacket and buttoned it up. “Gramps is already downstairs and we’re going to wait outside the room. We want to be there, ready when they need us.”

 

Kit swallowed and looked away, staring at the black TV screen. This was it. It was happening. Colt and Nick were making their presentation. They were trying to change history. And Kit….Kit….

 

“I’ll be back in about an hour. Maybe two. Don’t know how long their presentation will be. They lost a lot of people.”

 

Kit closed his eyes, wishing he could stop that droning voice in his head that told him to get up. To stop hiding. While another told him to stay where he was. Where it was safe.

 

“You must think I’m a coward.”  He didn’t even realize he’d spoken aloud. 

He heard rustling as Michael walked towards him then the Alpha crouched at his feet and clasped his hand. 

 

“I don’t think you’re a coward Kit,” Michael replied solemnly, his eyes boring into his. “You are one of the bravest people I know. You stood up to your whole town and family to get here. No one has the right to judge you. Not even me.”

 

“But you think I should go. Don’t you?”

 

Michael hesitated and that’s all Kit needed to know. 

 

“You should go. You’re keeping Gramps waiting.” 

 

Michael looked like he wanted to say more but then he nodded and stood up, bending down to kiss Kit lightly on top of his head.

 

“I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kit heard him leave, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Kit’s thoughts in turmoil with no easy answer in sight. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Although these three people aren’t soldiers, but regular civilians, if the rules in the military change, it’ll have a ripple effect on society. These people would be able to hold their head up high and live as they want, not just by what society dictates.” Nick finished his part and nodded before he switched places with Colt. 

 

Nick eyed the officers and Prime Minister, looking for any sign of what they were thinking. But that’s the thing about good military officers, they hid their emotions well. The only person who was unable to hide it was Thine. He still had that disgusted look on his face since he and Colt entered the room. 

 

“It’s not just people and their jobs who might be affected,” Colt began. “There are families as well who feel these strict rules and try in their own way to adhere to them.” Colt clicked his laptop and an image of General Adams and his family appeared on the screen. “We all know General Adams. He’s one of the best military officer’s we’ve ever had. He quickly made his way through the ranks, solving so many cases he ended up not even needing a partner. He’s also hard working and fair, respected by everyone on the base. We all also know he’s a family man.”

 

Colt pointed at the blonde female Omega on the screen. “That is Holly Adams. Most of you know her and met her. Maybe watched her grow up. Holly is now almost twenty years old. Her dream….” Colt looked at the audience. “Is to be a Wolf and a colonel, just like her father.”

 

Nick almost smirked as the audience's impassive walls finally broke and they all turned to look at Adams, whispering their exclamations. Nick wasn’t surprised this was what would finally get a reaction. After all, Adams was considered one of their best generals. If he wanted to he could even be Prime Minister, but passed when asked because he wanted to continue working in the military. 

 

Nick eyed Adams, who was ignoring everyone, his eyes focused on Holly’s face. He still recalled their interview with him last week. Nick had been nonplussed when the usually professional and stoic general couldn’t hide the pleading look in his eyes as he expressed how much he wanted things to change, for Holly.  _ “When Holly told me her dream years ago, I tried to broach the topic. But people didn’t want to hear it. They threatened to fire me. Even though I was a colonel, and had a right to try and present changes, it wasn’t accepted. All these years, I was waiting for a chance, something to happen.” He looked up at them, his expression eager. “Then you two came along. When I heard about Colt I thought, ‘This was it. This was my chance!’ I tried to broach the topic again but everyone ignored me. Well, they’re not going to ignore you. Not you Colt. Not after what’s been happening, after the cases you solved. You’re a living example of what I’ve been trying to tell people. Living proof, and they can’t ignore that.” _

 

“Please, don’t ask General Adams about this. We have already interviewed him and his family and will be presenting the case,” Colt’s voice boomed out, calling order back in the room.

 

Reluctantly, everyone turned back to look at Colt, their expressions trying to regain their former neutrality but failed. Some were shocked, some thoughtful. A few looked interested. Good. This is how they wanted them to feel. 

 

“Holly Adams has been working since a young age to become a soldier. She has already been receiving lessons in martial arts, shooting, bomb disarming, survival, strategic planning, everything a Wolf and a Hawk would need to know. Based on our observations and tests, she would be able to pass the examinations easily and may become a great Wolf. If given the chance. We asked her what she would do if she can’t become a Wolf...and she told us she’d rather move to Corna or Argo, where she wouldn’t be looked down on and restricted because of her gender.” 

 

A few of the colonels and generals shifted a bit and Nick knew they had their full attention. This was hitting a bit too close to home. Which was exactly what they wanted.

 

“Holly Adams would be a great candidate. And I would love to work with her. But unless the rules change, we will lose her to another city, along with hundreds, even thousands of people who would otherwise stay in Heracles, and make our city even better and stronger, leaving their families behind.” 

 

Colt paused and the audience began to talk a bit amongst themselves. Colt gave them a few seconds before he clicked the button and everyone froze as they saw the next image.

 

“Colonel Thine-”

 

“Wait a minute!” Thine exclaimed and stood up, his chair rolling back. “What is this? Why are you including me in this?”

 

“If you let me speak Colonel I will explain,” Colt replied calmly. His expression was impassive but Nick knew his lover enough to know how much he was enjoying this moment. Nick couldn't blame him. He was as well. 

 

“Like hell!” Thine stood straight and it looked like he planned to walk over to Colt and punch him.

 

“Sit down Thine,” the Prime Minister boomed from the head of the table.

 

Thine froze, unable to disobey a direct order but still unwilling to sit back and watch as Colt tore his life apart. “But sir-”

 

“We agreed to let them use whatever material they can find,” the Prime Minister continued in a steely voice. “If you continue to protest, you can step out for this part of the presentation.”

 

Thine swallowed, his eyes flitting around the room nervously. Finally, almost like he was dragging his body through a sand pit, he stiffly walked back and sank into his chair, his gaze fixed on the table. 

 

“As many of you know, Colonel Thine was blessed with three children,” Colt continued. “Saddely, one of them died at birth. Some of you might not know this part, but the child was a male Beta.” 

 

A few of the audience turned to look at Thine, expressions of surprise on their faces, while others shook or bowed their heads sympathetically. Thine continued to stoically stare down at the table, unwilling to meet anyone’s gaze. 

 

“We did some research, and discovered that the child’s death was a lie.” Colt clicked a button and an image of Thine’s sixteen year old son appeared on the screen. In it, the brown haired, brown eyed youth stared at the camera, his expression a bit sad, only a tiny spark of life in his eyes.

 

The officers couldn’t sit still anymore and many of them turned to look at Thine, murmuring amongst themselves. 

 

“Didn’t realize-”

 

“Never even saw him-”

 

“Who would have guessed-”

 

“If it was mine-”

 

Nick eyed them, feeling some satisfaction at some of the condemning looks on some of their faces. Some however, appeared sympathetic. Not good. Expected but not good.

 

“You invaded my home!” Thine thundered, finally coming to life.

 

“Actually sir. We didn’t have to. We simply went to your house and spoke with your wife. Apparently she’s less than happy that her son has been abused and locked in the house for sixteen years.”

 

At that, the officers went crazy, some talking to each other while others hurled questions at Thine. This was a bit too much for some of the Alphas to stomach. Even a Beta child was considered an Alpha offspring after all, and should be protected by it’s dominant Alpha. Thine’s abuse went against their innate Alpha instinct and they showed it. All except the Prime Minister and Adams, who were both still staring at the picture on the screen. Thine’s face grew red and he stood up.

 

“I don’t have to sit here and take this,” he thundered. “I have done nothing wrong. We all know that Betas are undesirable. That they’re useless. What would I have done with a Beta son? If you were in my shoes, you would have tried to distance yourself from it too.” 

 

“It,” one of the generals said. “It is your son Thine. At least now you should admit it. No wonder your wife always looked nervous. My wife always commented on that. And the fact that no one was allowed into your home.”

 

“It’s my house,” Thine spat out. “I can do whatever I want with it. That’s how it works here. The Alpha dominates. WE are in charge. WE make the decisions. No one else matters.”

 

And just like that, he said it. The words Nick and Colt were hoping he would. While Thine was correct, no one spoke about this issue out loud. No one discussed it. Because it was too horrific to actually state.

 

“Yes sir, you are correct,” Colt said. Thine turned to glare at him, spit forming on his lips and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Colt. “In Heracles, the Alpha rules. The Alpha decides. So what happens when those decisions infringe on human rights. Socially, you are allowed to do as you like with your family. Legally though, locking up your child, keeping him away from the world, is seen as child abuse.”

 

Thine’s eyes widened as he realized what Colt was doing and he spun around to stare at his audience. “No! That’s not what I meant.”

 

“There’s no other way to see it sir.” Colt clicked to the next slide and some of the laws of Heracles appeared on it. “In the eyes of the law, child abuse is when, and I quote, ‘A parent or guardian psychologically, physically, or emotionally harms a child. When a decision or action is undertaken that goes against the child’s best interest and safety.’” 

 

Colt turned to stare at Thine, and this time, he couldn’t hide the anger in his eyes. “So tell me sir. In what way is you making your son an isolated prisoner, your wife an emotional wreck, not an infringement on the law.”

 

Thine opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out. Out of the sixteen people in the room, ten were openly glaring at him. 

 

“Thine,” the Prime Minister spoke up, his voice soft, but menacing. “I think you should leave now. With this issue brought up, your position in this hearing is going to be called into question.”

 

“But...But Adams is also personally involved. He has a personal stake in this as well!” 

 

“Yes. But Adams didn’t potentially break the law.” The PM stared at Thine, loathing in his eyes and Nick wanted to whoop with glee. Nick knew the PM also believed in the gender rules. That was one of their biggest hurdles. But he was also a strong believer in children’s rights. Therefore, Thine’s crime trumped his own reservations about the social rules. 

 

Quietly, Thine left the room, the door remaining open behind him. Nick followed him with his eyes, noticing Michael standing off to the side of the doorway. He caught Colt’s eye and nodded. 

 

Colt nodded back and walked  to the windows, his arm brushing lightly against Nick’s. 

 

Nick stood at the podium and waited for everyone to settle down and their attention to return to him. 

 

“As you have seen sirs, sometimes an Alpha’s authority can be used amorally. The strict social rules also make it difficult for families to accept their children if they do not adhere to social norms. You yourselves know I had a Beta brother. I won’t go into details but he was neglected and told he couldn’t join the military like me since he was a child. I can tell you from first hand observation, how negatively this impacted my brother.” Nick froze and licked his lips, for the first time today feeling nervous. He resisted the urge to look at Colt and stared down at his notes instead. 

 

He longed to come clean, reveal it all. Tell everyone about what his father did and Connor’s suicide. But Colt had been against it. 

 

_ “It’s still an emotional scar for you,” Colt said. “If you bring it up, it’ll be too much for you to handle.” _

 

_ “But it’ll help our case!” Nick protested. “That’s all that matters.” _

 

_ “It might help our case. But I know how it’ll affect you emotionally afterwards. You’ll walk around, feeling ashamed that everyone knows. You’ll see condemnation in their expressions even if they’re not there. I don’t mind talking about my family. It’s not an issue or a problem for me. But for you...Connor is something you still have nightmares about. When it affects you that much, it’s best to keep it private.” _

 

Nick had known Colt was right and appreciated Colt placing him above their case. 

 

He cleared his throat. “But, not all families are like that. Some families accept their children for who they are and want to help them achieve their dreams. And here’s an example. Michael.”

 

The door swung open and Michael Andrews stepped into the room. He walked over to the podium and stood next to Nick. 

 

“I think some of you have heard about Michael Andrews. Some of you had him helping your teams. He’s an Alpha and a Hawk. It caused a lot of problems when he joined and some people still don’t accept his presence. Because he’s an Alpha” Nick turned to look at Michael, who glanced at him. Nick searched his body language for any sign of nerves, but the Alpha stood straight and tall, and Nick almost smiled. He always was a confident and cocky bastard. 

 

“Can you please state your real name.” 

 

A few of the officers shifted slightly, casting each other questioning looks. 

 

“Gladly. My real name isn’t Michael Andrews. My family allowed me to change it and basically disowned me so I can follow my dream of joining the military and becoming a Hawk. I made it clear I didn’t want to be a Wolf and they didn’t see anything wrong with what I wanted. But they knew it would be difficult if people knew who my family was.”

 

“Ah,” the PM said. “I thought you looked familiar. But then again, no one has really seen you in years.”

 

Michel smiled. “No sir. From a young age I hated going to social functions. Only my sister had to go. And my parents wanted us to be able to get along with different people and sent my brother and I to a different school than most Alpha and Omega families do.” 

 

The officers stared at Michael, some squinting as they tried to recall his face. Suddenly, one of them gasped. 

 

“You...You’re….”

 

Michael’s grin widened. “Yes sir. My name is Maximilian Hastings.” 

 

And again, the officers went wild. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kit changed the channel nervously, then threw the remote away. It wasn’t like he was really watching anyway. His mind was still a mess. He couldn’t decide. To go or not. To reveal himself. Or stay hidden. Colt’s words played through his mind again.  _ You just want to stay hidden in your protective little hovel…..a coward. _  He was right. Despite trying to be brave his whole life, he really was just a coward. He would only go so far before he’d retreat. Look how long it took him to finally admit he loves Michael! And he still hasn’t even told him.

 

Michael was out there now, telling everyone the truth, even though he may have to deal with the consequences. Colt was putting himself on the line. So was Nick. While he hid. Playing it safe. But...his risks were greater. He could be forced to leave. But...that wasn’t the problem. The problem was….he’s an Omega. 

 

Kit swallowed and started pacing again. His grandpa was right. He could never accept himself. Never accept his gender. Hated it his whole life. He didn’t see anything positive in it. But...if he wasn’t an Omega...he couldn’t make love to Michael the way he did. He wouldn’t be able to stay by his side confidently. He’d have to run and hide, like Flynn and Damon are doing. He’d be ridiculed. And so would Michael.

 

Michael. One of the only good things that happened to him his whole life. He stood by him all this time, telling him to do what he wanted. At the risk of people looking down on him for being with who they assumed was a Beta.

 

None of this was new. It was the same arguments he warred with every day the last two weeks. And he still had no answer. It was time to stop thinking, and do something. He had to decide, now. Once and for all. Could he accept being an Omega or not? 

  
  
  
  
  


Colt watched as Michael and Nick presented Michael’s grandfather and he proceeded to tell them about his struggles. It was going well so far. He could already tell some of the officers were being swayed. At least the stories were getting to them emotionally. But they still didn’t know if they would vote for the change when the moment came and they were debating amongst themselves. He wanted this. He wanted this to work so badly. And yet, he couldn't do more than he’s already done. 

 

He turned his gaze from the officers to Nick, then his eyes flew back to the doorway. He thought he saw a shadow. A medium sized shadow. While everyone else was focused on Nick and Michael, he took the long way to go around the conference table from behind and got to the doorway. When he saw Kit standing there he was shocked and yet not completely surprised. 

 

He stared at Kit who looked back at him, his body tense and his eyes scared but determined. He nodded at his Hawk and turned around, watching Michael’s grandfather continue to speak. When he was done, he held up his hand to stop him and Michael from leaving the podium. Nick looked at him questioningly and Colt took a step into the room.

 

“Sirs, we have someone here who would like to speak to you.” He stepped away from the doorway and beckoned the Omega forward. 

 

Kit steeled himself and walked into the room, ignoring Michael’s wide eyed stare. 

 

“Sirs, I think you all know Kit Kelly.” Colt waved at Kit and beckoned him further into the room until he stood at the front of the table next to Colt, everyone else two feet behind them.

 

There was a general murmur around the room and a couple of the officers smiled. 

 

“Yes,” one of the colonels said. “I remember you. You joined my team on a drug bust a few months back. My Wolf told me that if it wasn’t for your quick thinking the main criminal would have escaped.”

 

“You should have seen him when I had to go to a bomb site,” another colonel said. “He looked as cool as a cucumber. Never phased. Showed my Hawks a thing or two.”

 

Kit watched as the officers nodded at him approvingly. He knew some of them. Had seen them when Colt assigned him to work with their teams. Out of the fourteen officers, he’d worked for eleven of them. Kit’s eyes widened and he looked at Colt, realizing what he’d done. Why that crafty sly Beta. 

 

Colt smiled at him encouragingly. “Yes. Kit is one of my pride and joys. I felt so lucky to have him I wanted all of you to know how wonderful he is.”

 

“To taunt us more like,” one of the generals chuckled. He worked with him too. Helped him with a terrorist group that tried to make it’s way into the city from Tantalus. 

 

“Kit wanted to speak to you all today. If you don’t mind.” Colt nodded at Kit encouragingly and took a step back, leaving him the center of attention. Kit looked forward, trying to hide his nerves at the expectant looks on everyone’s faces. 

 

He licked his lips. Now. Do it now. He took a deep breath...and that’s when he smelled it. Michael’s comforting lake scent teasing him from behind. That’s right. Michael. His mate. Who will accept him and let him be happy no matter how this all turns out. 

 

Kit looked at the officers, his eyes steady. “I’m an Omega.” 

 

The officers froze. Even Adams and the PM seemed a bit nonplussed.

 

“What?” one of the colonels finally said.

 

“I said, I’m an Omega.”

 

“That’s impossible,” another colonel said. “We would have known.”

 

“Actually, it was kind of easy,” Kit said, starting to gain confidence as the officers’ bewilderment increased. “I faked some documents. Took my heat suppressing pills on time. And I have the new scent suppressing pills.”

 

There was a murmur of confusion at that.

 

“I heard about it. Didn’t think it would work-”

 

“Could it actually happen?”

 

“But the documents? Surely someone knew-”

 

“But an Omega can’t be a Hawk-”

 

“My family wouldn’t let me be a Hawk,” Kit cut in and everyone’s attention returned to him. “That’s why I had to lie. All my life I wanted to be a Hawk. And I’m a damn good one. It seemed unfair. So I lied and I hid it.”

 

“And no one knew?” one of the colonels asked accusingly, eyeing Colt.

 

“No one sir,” Kit replied. “I hid it very well.” They knew he was lying. But for appearances sake no one said anything. Colt was too important. Michael, his partner, was a Hastings. No one would accuse them. 

 

“Flynn had to have known. He knows everything. And there was talk you two were friendly.”

 

Kit’s eyes widened slightly as people looked at each other accusingly, looking for someone to blame. “He didn’t know!” Kit burst out. “He suspected but he didn’t know. Not completely. And we were friends. Still are. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

The officers still seemed a bit unsatisfied. Again, they knew he was lying. Again, no one wanted to point fingers at Flynn. He knew everything about everyone. And he never revealed any of it. They all knew that.

 

“I still don’t believe it,” one of the generals said. “We have no proof.”

 

Kit sighed and bent his head. Proof. Of course. They’re officers. They’re used to dealing with proof. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his eye and removed one of his contact lenses. He looked up and the officers gasped as they saw one brown and one hazel eye looking back at them.  

 

“I’m an Omega. It’s the truth. And I’m proud to be an Omega and a Hawk.” 

 

The officers all started to talk to each other, their voices raised as they spoke across the table. 

 

“Silence,” the PM said. 

 

All conversations ceased and everyone turned to look at him.

 

“Are you done with your presentation?” he asked Colt.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good. I don’t know if we can handle any more bombshells today. You may all go into the next room. We will discuss this and take a vote.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama!! Finally, we see why Adams is supporting Cotnick and Thine got what he deserved (Hell yeah!). I'ts also interesting to see how the world and laws work in Heracles a bit more. I'll be honest, I was all shaky and nervous when I started writing this chapter because like colt, I couldn't believe we finally got to this point! The whole story and character development was building up to this moment.
> 
> I'm proud of Kit for finally stepping up. It's going to be fun to see how he changes now that he's not running away from anything anymore. I wrote the next set of chapters and...it gets good. With Cotnick's relationship on the line and some angst for Flemon, Mikit is my new cute and fluffy couple. 
> 
> Up next: we finally get the results of the presentation!!! And a mix of fluff and angst. Mostly focused on Mikit and Flemon. We won't know Cotnick's fate for another week. Sorry guys. I feel evil lately and I do feel bad. So I'll try not to prolong the torture and suspense.


	52. Chapter 52

Colt fidgeted nervously in his seat at the conference table he, Nick, Michael and Kit sat at. Michael’s grandfather offered to stick around but Michael told him he should go. It could be a while. 

 

They’ve been waiting for over an hour already. Colt didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. Everything went well. When Kit had shown up it had been like icing on the cake. It had all gone down perfectly. Now they just had...to wait.

 

“So you were wearing lenses,” Michael broke the silence. “I wondered if your eyes were actually brown.”

 

Kit ducked his head and touched the area under his eye. “Yeah well. It would have been a dead give away.”

 

“You certainly gave them all something to think about,” Nick commented. “The fact that no one knew for two years is probably one of the hardest pills they have to swallow. It’s a truth they can’t deny.”

 

“That and how great you are,” Colt added. “They know you’re the best Hawk first hand.”

 

“And you made sure of that,” Michael drawled. “I wondered why you kept sending him off to other teams. Sometimes even without me.” 

 

“If the truth ever came out I wanted people to know what Kit can do.”

 

Kit looked at him with what looked like a touched and grateful expression and Colt smiled and winked. “We’re all part of the team remember. We have to look out for each other.” 

 

Kit was about to reply when the door swung open and Colonel Simms walked in. “Come on boys. We’ve made our decisions.” 

 

Colt took a deep breath then got up, leading the pack as they left the room and walked back into the main conference room. They stood in their soldier stances, shoulder shoulder with Colt and Michael on either end and Nick and Kit in the middle. 

 

The PM leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. So, he’d be the spokesperson. 

 

“We had a lot to discuss as you can imagine. This...presentation was beyond anything we imagined. We thought you’d present a few case files and we’d vote and be done with it. Instead, you brought in some highly sensitive cases that really showed some of the flaws we have as a society and as a military. Not only do we have Alphas imprisoning their children, but also forging their documents and Omegas lying to join the military. On their own, all three are potential crimes that need to be addressed.”

 

Colt’s heart thumped and he fought the urge to go over to Kit and comfort him. He knew there was a chance there would be repercussions. They all knew. But he never imagined they would actually imprison Kit or Michael. But..it sounded like that was what they were discussing. 

 

“However, given the circumstances, we decided to take this on a case by case basis. In  Colonel Thine’s case, we will deal with him through the law. The fact that he’s a colonel will have more severe repercussions. We need to show that we hold our own to a higher standard. As for the case of Maximilian Hastings. Since you obtained your family’s permission and your documents were mostly in order and done legally there’s not much of a reason to punish you. You didn’t technically break any laws.”

 

Colt exhaled in relief, but his nerves snapped at the PM’s next words.

 

“However, we cannot ignore what Kit Kelly has done. Not only did he lie on his forms, he paid to have them forged. He willingly and knowingly lied to all his superior officers. Despite his stellar reputation, it doesn’t excuse what he has done.”

 

Colt could feel the sweat beading down his forehead and back and had to hold himself back from screaming that he knew. That he encouraged Kit to lie. It wouldn’t help Kit and would only jeopardize Colt’s presentation and status. It was horrible and selfish and grated on Colt’s sense of honesty and justice, but it was what he had to do.

 

“Therefore, we will have Kit return home and remain in house arrest for two months. After that, he can come back to his team, full time.”

 

“What?” Kit exclaimed and Colt didn’t blame him. The conversation wasn’t going the way he thought at all. “I thought….you said…”

 

“I said there needed to be some form of punishment,” the PM said. “And there is. House arrest for two months is a big deal. Wouldn't you agree?”

 

Kit paused then scrambled to answer. “Yes sir. A very big deal. My family won’t like it at all. It’s going to be a nightmare.” 

 

Colt swore he saw Adams chuckle quietly but he quickly wiped the expression from his face. Colt would have smiled but it wasn’t time to celebrate yet. Now the big question. 

 

“As for the case about equality in the military.” Colt held his breath, everyone did really. How could they not. And why was he being so fucking slow about it? “We decided to start implementing a plan to include Omegas in the force and allow more equal status among the genders.”

 

Colt wanted to scream and whoop and it took every effort to remain impassive as the PM continued. “The cases brought forth showed just how flawed our system is. The fact that so much deception was going on, the possibility that we never would have gained Hawks as essential as Maximilian and Kit was a big blow to us. But, there will be rules.”

 

Coltc couldn’t stop nodding vigorously. Of course there would be. There had to be or everyone would go nuts. The angry mob outside might even get violent. 

 

“We need to hammer out the details. We have to look at how we screen applicants and test them. There’s also the housing situation to consider. We do know one thing though. No Omega can enter the force without a guardian's permission, whether it’s a parent or spouse. This is one rule we know we have to create to allay any fears or protests.” 

 

Colt wanted to groan. They might as well tell Omegas to stay home. Most parents won’t willingly allow their Omega children to become soldiers. Wasn’t Kit proof of that? Not every Omega was lucky enough like Holly Adams. But deep down, Colt knew the rule was the right way to go. From a political standpoint, the military had to cover it’s ass. It was all bureaucracy and such BS but it had to be done. 

 

“Which means you need your parents to agree Kit.” Adams said, eyeing Kit carefully.

 

“Yes sir. I will try my best.”

 

“Good. I’d hate to replace you.”

 

Colt almost growled at the implication that anyone would be replacing members of his team. He felt Nick lightly step on his toe and held himself back. 

 

“Organizing the rules should take about two months. Just in time for the new batch of recruits to join us,” Simms added. 

 

Two months. That’s why they wanted Kit off the base for two months. There was going to be so many changes. Lots of resistance from inside and out. It would be better if Kit wasn’t around to see it. Looks like the officers had grown more attached to Kit than he’d ever hoped. He almost smiled but held himself back. 

 

“In the meantime, Kit you go home,” Adams continued. “Colt and Nick, we will meet once a week to go over the rules and implementations with your team.”

 

“Team sir?”

 

“You need a team to come up with everything. I suggest you add Maximilian to your ranks. And Flynn. You need someone from HR. You should add a couple of more like minded people to even out the team. Our first meeting will be this time in two week and you should have a rough plan of what areas you will be focusing on. Understood?”

 

“Yes sir,” all four voices boomed out.

 

For the first time that day, Adams allowed himself to smile freely. “Good job boys. Take five days off. You earned it.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kit walked in a daze back to his apartment with Michael at his side. He still couldn’t believe it. His mind was still reeling and he felt like he was hit with a sledge hammer. Repeatedly. Not only wasn’t he fired, but he would be allowed back on the base, as an Omega. It was too much to comprehend. 

 

“Earth to Kit,” Michael’s voice finally hit him and he shook his head. 

 

“What?”

 

“I was trying to congratulate you. You did it! I’m so proud of you!” 

 

Michael beamed down at him and Kit could only stare. His smiles were always so bright. They made him all gooey inside. 

 

Kit frowned and kept walking. “We’re still outside idiot. Wait till we get in. We don’t want anyone to know yet.”

 

Michael chuckled as they proceeded to their dorm. “Don’t worry. No one’s around.”

 

Kit started to walk faster. He wanted to be alone with Michael. He wanted to enjoy this moment with him. Michael realized the change in his gait and picked up the pace as well. Soon they were practically sprinting to their dorm and reached the main doors, laughing and panting as they made their way through the building, up the elevator and into Kit’s apartment. 

 

As soon as the door closed and Michael locked it Kit launched himself at him, kissing him deeply. Michael’s arms came around him, pulling him closer. He was practically on his tiptoes, all his weight being held up by his Alpha. He angled his mouth and felt Michael laugh.

 

He pulled his head back and glared at him. “What’s so funny.”

 

“Nothing. Just...happy.”

 

There it was again. That dopey happy smile. The one that said that everything was just perfect. Kit couldn’t help stroking Michael’s face and gave him one last gentle kiss before he stepped down and out of his embrace.

 

“You sure you want to stop?” Michael groaned and Kit chuckled.

 

“I told you. Our scents will be strong. And I have to pack anyway. I should leave ASAP.”

 

“I should pack too then.”

 

Kit froze halfway to his room and turned to face Michael, wondering if he heard him right. “Why are you packing?”

 

“You heard Adams. We have five days off. Me included. I figured we could spend that time together since you’ll be back home for two months.”

 

“But...I have to go home. I’m on house arrest.”

 

Michael chuckled and walked forward, grasping Kit’s hands in his own and bending down slightly. “They don’t expect you to go back right away. And I thought this would be the perfect time.”

 

“Perfect time for what?”

 

“For you to meet my family.”

 

Kit felt like the breath was knocked out of him. Did Michael just say what he thought he said? His family? Kit? What?

 

His shock must have shown on his face because Michael chuckled lightly and stroked his face. “The cat’s out of the bag now. We don’t have to hide who you are. And while we probably still don’t want to advertise our relationship, I want my family to know. I want them to get to know you. I never hid that from you. And you already know Gramps.”

 

It made sense. It was all logical and true. And yet….it was terrifying. What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought Michael could do better? What if...what if they didn’t want him? 

 

All his insecurities melted when Michael continued to stare down at him, his love reflected in his eyes. This was Michael. This was his family. They were more important to him than Kit. If they were going to have a future he had to meet them. He already faced one fear today, he could do another one. 

 

Steeling himself, Kit stood on his tiptoes and kissed Michael lightly. “Call your parents. We should leave as soon as we can.”

 

Michael whooped, wrapped his arms around Kit and whirled them through the air. Kit yelped when Michael suddenly put him back on the ground and kissed him deeply. Before he could think Michael was gone, running through the kitchen and screaming. 

 

“I’m going home!”

 

He was such a kid sometimes, Kit couldn’t help laughing as he walked into his bedroom then froze again. What did you wear when you were meeting your potential future in-laws? 

  
  
  
  
  


Flynn watched the birds fly past his window from his perch on his couch. They looked so happy, flying freely through the air. What was that like? 

 

In the five days since he discovered his pregnancy and spoken to Melissa things hadn’t gotten easier. His morning sickness was a bit worse. It didn’t help that Damon was there every second he could, wiping his forehead, giving him water with vitamins to drink, making sure he was feeling comfortable. All for a baby that wasn’t even his. 

 

Sighing, Flynn let his head loll on the back of the couch and was thinking if he should bother cooking something when his doorbell rang. He jumped, thinking it might be Melissa. He felt his heart racing until he reached the console and saw it was Kit. He sighed with relief and opened the door, pasting a smile on his face. 

 

“How did the presentation go?” Flynn asked.

 

“You didn’t hear?” Kit asked.

 

Flynn didn’t have the heart to tell him he left work early. He hadn’t wanted to stick around. Not today. So he just shook his head and smiled as the two sat on the couch. 

 

“I can’t stay long. Michael is waiting downstairs but I had to come see you,” Kit said in a rush, his eyes wide with excitement. 

 

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “What are you guys eloping or something?”

 

Kit froze then chuckled dryly. “Don’t even joke about that. No, no, it’s not that. I got permission to return to the base as an Omega.”

 

Flynn started then hugged Kit tightly. “That’s great Kit. I’m so happy for you.” He heard Kit laugh and couldn’t help laughing as well. He pulled back, his heart a bit lighter at the ecstatic look on his friend’s face. He looked...lighter. He’d never realized how much keeping his secret, denying his true self, had kept the other Omega down. He wondered what this new Kit would be like. 

 

‘So why is Michael waiting in the car?” 

 

“Because as punishment I have to be on house arrest for two months. Before that I’m going to meet Michael’s family. We’re staying with them for a few days.” 

 

Flynn whistled and gave Kit a sly look. “The future in-laws huh. You ready for that?”

 

Kit tried to chuckle but Flynn could tell how nervous he was and felt bad for teasing him. 

 

“Hey,” he said, placing his hand on Kit’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. Michael is great and I’m pretty sure his family is going to love you. So don’t worry and just be yourself.”

 

Kit nodded wearily. “Yeah, he keeps saying that. He’s so happy he’s like an eight year old on his birthday. I assume. My birthdays usually sucked.” 

 

“Then just trust him. It’ll be fine.”

 

Flynn smiled warmly and Kit finally smiled back. Suddenly, Kit’s smile slipped and he stared at Flynn, scanning his face. Flynn stopped smiling as well. Did he look pregnant? That was stupid. His stomach was still flat. Was he sending Kit some signals? What?

 

“Are you OK? You look kinda...off.”

 

Flynn tried to smile but failed. “It’s...nothing.”

 

Kit continued to stare at him and Flynn almost told Kit the whole truth. But he held back. If he told him about the baby then Kit would be supportive and try and help. But if the baby was gone next time he saw him...then what was the point in telling him. 

 

“I’ll tell you later OK. I’m still trying to figure it out.”

 

Kit gave him a questioning look and Flynn chuckled. “Stop trying to figure me out. You’re not a Wolf. Now you should go. Michael is waiting.”

 

Kit looked like he wanted to protest further so Flynn grabbed him and tugged him towards the door. When they reached the front door Kit stopped in his tracks and Flynn gave up tugging, knowing he’d never get the stronger and taller Omega to budge if he didn’t want to.

 

“Look, I’m not going to force you to talk. But just know, that I’m here when you do want to. Just call me. OK? I’ll likely mostly be at my grandpa’s and can get here pretty fast.” 

 

Flynn felt a lump form in his throat and knew if he stood there another second he’d start crying. So he pasted a wobbly smile on his face and hugged his best friend. “I will. Just give me some time.”

 

He pulled back and with one last look, Kit walked out the door. 

 

Feeling like his body was made out of jelly, Flynn made his way back to the couch. He looked at the clock on his mantle piece. 4:15. Just one more hour. One more hour and Melissa and Damon will be here...and they’d decide. 

 

He and Damon had talked a lot the last few days and they still believed leaving was the best option. They just had to convince Melissa of that. Turning his head, Flynn went back to staring out the window, watching the birds fly by and the wind blowing in the trees, keeping his mind blank. 

 

Half an hour later he heard the door open and Damon walked in. Flynn was about to get off the couch when he saw Melissa follow him into the apartment. 

 

“We both managed to finish a bit earlier. We met downstairs,” Damon explained, noting the tense look on the Omega’s face. Not good. He hadn’t slept last night either. This was taking it’s toll on Flynn, which wasn’t good for him or the baby. For both their sakes, they had to find a solution, fast.  

 

Flynn nodded and sank back into the couch, unable to meet Melissa’s eye.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Melissa said, sitting in the armchair while Damon sat on the couch next to Flynn. 

 

“I’ve done some thinking,” Melissa started. “I think we can reach a compromise of sorts. It might not be ideal for everyone but I think it’s a good solution.”

 

“What is it?” Damon asked, holding his breath. 

 

“Flynn and I get married. It’ll just be on paper,” she rushed to explain when she saw Damon’s expression darken and Flynn’s terrified one. “Just to make it all legal and everything. That way I have a legal claim on the baby. And no one will question who’s baby it is or anything. We’ll stay here for awhile. Damon can come and visit. Eventually we might...move to Corna together.”

 

Damon felt his anger from five days ago return at Melissa’s presumption that things were going to go her way. “Might?” he asked, his voice hushed. 

 

“We don’t know what will happen. You mind find you want to transfer back.”

 

“How the hell is this the best solution?” Damon thundered, his hands curling into fists. 

 

Melissa’s eyes narrowed, matching Damon’s own confrontational demeanour. “This way Flynn has legal protection. I can protect him. No one will say anything.”

 

“Again, you’re basing this on the idea that you’ll be the one protecting Flynn. He doesn’t need that.  _ We _ don’t need that. We’ll be fine on our own without an  _ Alpha.  _  Lots of people live without Alphas everyday.”

 

“We’re not most people Damon! Flynn is a Hale. Are you forgetting that?”

 

“Of course not. All the more reason for him to leave. If you make him stay here, the family will interfere. We need a clean break from them.”

 

“That was your original plan? To break him away from his family? How does that help him?”

 

Damon wanted to answer, to tell her how horrible Flynn’s family is, but it wasn’t his place. Instead he phrased it differently. “Flynn’s family aren’t...the best of people. We don’t really want anything to do with them. We just wanted to get their permission and leave. No use burning that bridge and facing the consequences.”

 

“You really think they’d accept you? A Beta?” Melissa sneered. There it was again. That Alpha superiority. She rarely showed it unless it was necessary. Apparently, she felt it was needed now. Which made Damon all the more determined to stand his ground. He wasn’t just fighting for himself after all. He was doing this for Flynn and the baby as well. 

 

“They won’t. But we might be able to convince his grandfather. That was the original plan anyway. It’s changed now.”

 

Melissa sat back and crossed her legs, putting on a let’s-hear-it expression.

 

“You can tell the family that you are the father of Flynn’s baby and you’re moving to Corna and taking Flynn with you. Once we are there, Flynn and I can get married and you’ll have joint custody of the baby.”

 

Melissa blinked a few times and Damon knew he’d shocked her. This was all new to him too, the idea of shared custody. Divorce wasn’t common in Heracles, and usually the children just went to the Alpha since they could provide for them. If he hadn’t been in Corna and seen co-parenting couples with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it either.

 

“Shared custody?”

 

“In Corna, there are divorced couples. Hell, some couples aren’t even married or bonded but have a child. They use the law to give the parents both rights to the child and they raise the child while living in separate homes.”

 

“And this is what you consider the best solution. Keeping the baby away from it’s father.”

 

“The baby is going to have two fathers Melissa,” Damon growled, trying to hold on to his patience. “You need to remember that.” 

 

Melissa’s eyes widened then narrowed, scanning Damon and then flicking to Flynn. He could see her mind going through everything he just said, trying to formulate a plan.  

 

Suddenly, Damon felt a wave of sympathy for his long time friend. She never wanted to be in this situation. She’d tried to be nice and considerate and leave them alone. It wasn’t completely her fault, or anyone’s really, that they were going to be cemented in each other’s lives. They were all trying their best to find a good solution. One where none of them lost too much. 

 

“Look, in an ideal world, your child will be born from your mate. And you’d live together.” Melissa’s shoulders hunched and Damon knew she was starting to calm down, her anxiety and frustration finally being voiced. “Ideally, this isn’t what Flynn and I wanted either. We wanted our first child to be ours. But, this is what we’re dealing with. It’s an ...unusual situation. So we’ll probably have to find an unusual solution. Agreed?”

 

Slowly Melissa nodded and Damon exhaled, relieved to see that he might finally be getting through to her. 

 

“I have to leave for Corna in five days. Before then, we need some kind of plan. One that we are all satisfied with. Even just a tentative one.”

 

Damon turned to look at Flynn who had been silent so far. His lover’s expression was pensive and Damon’s heart went out to him. He hadn’t been fair to Flynn either. The poor Omega was used to his family who talked about him like he wasn’t there and arbitrarily made decision for him. It wasn’t right for him and Melissa to do that as well. 

 

“Flynn. What do you think?”

 

Flynn blinked as if he was coming out of a daze. Did he even hear a word they said? 

 

“Flynn. What do you want to do?” he asked gently.

 

Flynn licked his lips. “I just want to live with Damon. That’s all I want.” 

 

Melissa sighed and Damon knew she must also feel frustrated by Flynn’s answer. While it revealed what Flynn wanted, it didn’t help them any. 

 

“Do you want to move to Corna now with me and just deal with the consequences? Or just wait it out here until we can figure something out?”

 

That finally seemed to get through to Flynn and his eyes widened. “You’re going to leave me here?”

 

“Just for a bit. Until we can get this all sorted.  We have three different people’s lives to consider. We can’t exactly make any decisions in the next five days.”

 

Flynn looked like he wanted to argue but slowly he nodded. “You’re right. We can’t decide right away. We need...time.”

 

“Here's my suggestion,” Damon said, turning so he could include Melissa in the conversation. “You both take a long weekend in a week or two and come out to Corna and I’ll show you around. Neither of you have really visited or seen it. Once we’re there I can show you what life there would be like. And we’ll talk again. Deal?” 

 

Melissa pondered his words then nodded. “Fine by me. Flynn?”

 

Damon watched as Flynn stared at him, his eyes drilling into his and Damon knew all Flynn wanted was to get in Damon’s car and drive away. But they couldn’t. And Damon couldn’t bring himself to even entertain the notion. Melissa was a part of this, and neither of them had the right or desire to exclude her.

 

“Fine. I have days saved up. I think I can take a day off,” Flynn finally said.

 

“Same here.” 

 

“Great. That’ll give me a few days to set up then,” Damon said in a fake cheerful voice.

 

Melissa nodded while Flynn stonily turned his head and stared out the window. Oh boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYY they passed!! the rules are going to change!!!! WOOOHHHOOOO.
> 
> After all this time, Kit can finally show people what an Omega can really do. It's going to be interesting to see what happens when he gets back to the base. And YAY Mikit fluff!!!! and yes in the next chapter we get to see Kit meet the parents!!!! I know how long you guys have been waiting for it. Trust me, it's worth the wait. I'm making it as perfect as possible.
> 
> Moving on to Flemon. I actually wrote the end of this arc and it has Flemon fluff, so it's weird to come back to this chapter for me and read the angst. Hang in there guys. This is the last hurdle in the Flemon angst saga. I know how much this plot twist has bummed some people out but I hope you'll be satisfied with what I have planned. 
> 
> Up next: Mikit and the Hastings family!!! With Penelope and Andrew making their comeback!! And we start to sort of move towards a resolution to the Flemon drama. 
> 
> In other news, I'm actually going to be travelling for three weeks over Christmas and New Years. That's why my weekends have been consumed with writing as much as I can. I'm sad to say I'm working at a slower pace because the chapters are much longer, usually between 4500 and 6000 words. I have the next 5 chapters ready to go, for the most part, and hope to write more during my down time. I promise to keep posting twice a week. But I might be a bit late on Tuesday and Fridays or post the day before or after, depends on when I can get stable internet- and the energy. My flight's on Friday so I'll be posting Thursday at the regular time instead. So you get some fluff pretty soon! Looks forward to it!!


	53. Chapter 53

Flynn sat still, feeling like the life was drained out of him as he stared at the blank white walls of the clinic. Not even the clinic really. Damon’s doctor friend, he thought his name was Luke, ushered them in secretly through the backdoor and led them to his office. Where they waited. For over an hour.

“We could have just done this at my hospital,” Melissa huffed from her place on Flynn’s right.

“We went through this already,” Damon said evenly from Flynn’s left. “We don’t want anyone to know until we figure this out. Luckily Flynn isn’t showing yet so we can keep it a secret for a bit longer.” 

Melissa huffed and began tapping her foot.

“Would you relax!” Damon exclaimed in irritation. “I told you, Luke’s great and he’ll keep it a secret. And no one we know comes here. It’s Luke’s private office. We just have to wait for everyone to leave. We’ll be fine.”

Melissa mumbled something they couldn’t hear and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Flynn wished it would all just go away. Damon was leaving in five days. Five days! And instead of spending every minute together, trying to convince his grandfather to let them leave which was the original plan before….before… 

Flynn shook his head slightly. Despite their agreement to hold off on any big decisions not even two hours ago, there was still a lot of tension between the trio. Melissa kept trying to give her opinion on stuff, Damon fought her on it, while Flynn sat back, ignoring the whole world. He knew Melissa meant well. She was trying to do her best with the situation. And Damon was taking the reins. But Flynn...he couldn’t bring himself to think about any of this or do anything. He shuffled through work, doing routine paperwork the last couple of weeks. His department could tell he was out of it and were picking up the slack. He knew he couldn’t be like this forever though. As soon as Michael, Nick, and Colt got back from their vacations he’d have to meet with them and discuss the new changes to the base. He had to be focused. He had to get his shit together. Problem was, he couldn’t. 

He knew what was wrong. He was in shock or denial or whatever. He was shutting down, trying to deny the reality and hoping it’ll all just go away. And it could….they could….then he and Damon can just be together. Without any...hindrances. 

“Damon?” Luke called out as he entered his office.

Flynn looked up as Damon stood up and shook the Beta’s hand. 

“Luke. Thanks for helping us out. It’s kind of a tricky situation.”

“No problem. When you told me about it I was glad to help. Everyone has gone home now so we can walk freely to the lab.”

“Great,” Damon smiled down at Flynn and held out his hand. Flynn hesitated briefly, then grasped it, allowing Damon to pull him up and walk with him to the examination room, Melissa walking quietly behind them. 

“You can lie on that exam table over there.” Luke waved at the table which had a flat surface that angled at 45 degrees at the top in the middle of the room. He saw beds like that at the military clinic. Did you even call it a bed? Luke called it a table. Not that it mattered really.

Flynn realized he was nervous, his mind all jumbled, and hopped onto the table/bed but couldn’t bring himself to lie back. This was too weird. Too awkward. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to do this. 

“There’s nothing to worry about Flynn,” Damon assured him. “Luke is just going to place the scanner on the baby then we can see it, make sure everything is OK. It’s still small though so we can’t see much, but at least it’s something.” Damon smiled at him. He shouldn’t be smiling. Why did he keep smiling? Wasn’t he as angry as Flynn? Didn’t he want to scream and rage just like him?

“Whenever you’re ready.” Flynn looked up, realizing that Luke was standing at the foot of the table, scanner in hand. Table. Definitely a table. Bed made it sound and feel...even weirder. “This is connected wirelessly to that screen.” He pointed at a monitor behind him, right at Flynn’s feet. “Then you can see the baby.”

Flynn swallowed. He didn’t want to see it. It didn’t matter. None of this mattered. 

“Flynn,” Damon said softly. Flynn looked up into his eyes then slowly eased himself back until he was almost at a 45 degree angle. Maybe 40. Or 35. He was never good at math. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. For Damon. He could bear through this for Damon. Go through the motions. Make the effort...then….afterwards….

“OK. It’s going to be a bit cold,” Luke said as he pulled up Flynn’s shirt. 

Flynn resolutely stared up at the ceiling, keeping his eyes away from the screen in front of him, focusing on the feel of Damon’s hand in his own. Damon. That’s all that mattered now. Focus on that. 

Flynn winced slightly as the cold screen of the scanner touched his skin and his body adjusted to the temperature. 

“There it is. Your baby.” 

He didn’t want to see it. This….this thing that was ruining his life. Ruining his life with Damon. He saw Melissa come around and stand on his other side. He couldn’t see her expression well from down here. Suddenly, her hand reached out and she grasped Flynn’s left hand. Flynn started. What was happening? What did she see?

“Wow.” Melissa’s voice was hushed. Was that a good wow or a bad wow? His eyes flicked to Damon, but he couldn’t see his face either. Damon squeezed his hand lightly. 

“Amazing.” 

“I’ll turn up the sound reader. We should be able to hear a heartbeat.”

Flynn wanted to groan. He just wanted it all to end. Whatever they had to do to just-

Suddenly, he heard it. A thumping sound. It sounded more like a wave. What was that? Despite himself, he lifted his head slightly...and saw it. 

It looked like a peanut. It was so small really, he wouldn’t have believed it was an actual person. He was trying to figure out the shape when he realized the wave sound he heard he was the baby’s heartbeat. 

His eyes widened and his body went numb. This was...his baby. That small shape, the outline of a tiny head. That strong, steady heartbeat.

“Is ….is it OK?” he whispered.

“We can’t tell. It’s still too small. But the heart beat sounds good.” 

Yes, yes it did. It sounded good. Flynn couldn’t stop staring at the tiny peanut...his baby...the sounds of his beating, living heart filling the room. 

Absently, he felt Damon wipe his cheek, realizing he must have been crying, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the image on the screen. 

“That’s our baby,” Damon said in a hushed voice. 

Their baby. An actual baby. Another person. Another person in Flynn’s life he cared about. All his life it had been just him and Damon. No one else mattered. Even Kit wasn’t as important as much as Flynn cared about him. It wasn’t the same. Suddenly, Flynn was filled with guilt, for trying to reject this life inside him. A life he created And it hit him, it wasn’t just about him and Damon anymore. There was someone else to consider. Someone else to think about and care for. 

He looked at Melissa and wasn’t even surprised when he saw that she was crying as well. He squeezed her hand and she looked down at him.

“We’ll figure this out. Together.” 

Melissa smiled and nodded, then turned her gaze back to the screen, unable to get enough.

He turned his head and looked at Damon and chuckled when he saw that he was crying too.

“Well, aren’t we just a big sob party,” Flynn joked, sobbing lightly as Damon looked down at him and chuckled. He leaned down, placing a gentle but firm kiss on Flynn’s forehead. 

“We can do this Flynn. For the baby.”

Flynn’s eyes turned back to the screen, still unable to believe that little peanut was his child. His responsibility. His to protect. “Yes. We can.” 

 

 

Kit clenched and unclenched his hands nervously as they sped down the highway. He was actually going to do it. Meet Michael’s family. He still couldn’t believe it. Was it too late to back out now? But Michael already called them and they were all coming. All of them. His sister and her family. His brother and his. Gramps. Even his other grandfather and grandmother were coming! 

“Sorry that it’s turning into a big thing. I just wanted you to meet my parents but my sister was there when I called them and she blabbed about it to everyone. They all heard about you and really wanted to meet you.” 

“It’s fine. It’s to be expected I guess.”

“Not really. My family is a bit...intense when it comes to family bonding. Doesn’t help that Gramps called Grandfather right after the presentation and told him you’re an Omega and rubbed it in his face that he got to see you. Again.”

“Are you sure they get along?” Kit asked dryly.

Michael chuckled. “I can see why you’d think they don’t. Don’t worry. You won’t be the complete center of attention. Once they’re done seeing you everyone will start being the center of attention in turns. You’ll see what I mean.”

Kit looked back out the window, really curious now after the picture Michael just painted for him. His family sounded really weird. Will it go well?

Forty minutes later they finally pulled up to a house that was even bigger than the Chambers mansion. Kit knew he looked rude with his eyes wide and jaw wide open as he got out of the car. He couldn't help it though. The place was massive! 

“Ready to go in?” Michael asked when he stood next to him. 

Kit nodded. He suddenly felt mute. Probably the best thing right now.

As they walked up the front steps the door opened and a butler appeared in the doorway.

“Welcome back Master Max. Your family is in the living room.”

Michael groaned. “All of them?”

“Your grandparents arrived two hours ago.”

“They must have set out right after Gramps called,” Michael grumpled. He looked down at Kit sheepishly. “I’m so so sorry. If you want to bail and do this another time I totally understand.”

“No,” Kit burst out. He cleared his throat. Calm. Smooth. Collected. He can do this. “No. It’s fine. They went through so much trouble. It would be rude to leave.”

“And you said you weren’t brave,” Michael joked. 

Kit wanted to reply but they’d already reached the living room and he froze in the doorway when he saw the amount of people inside. Michael had shown him some photographs recently so he recognized the people right away. On one side of the room sat Gramps and grandfather and they seemed to be chatting normally. They were even laughing. On another couch was the grandmother, talking to Michael’s brother Daniel while his husband Russ sat on the floor, playing with their daughter Olivia and the other children. Simon and Clara, he recalled, Sarah’s children. Speaking of, there was Sarah, standing by the window with her mate Laura and talking to ….Michael’s father. Kit couldn’t help staring at the sleek and beautiful Alpha. She looked like Michael...and didn’t at the same time. Sure they had similar blonde hair and blue eyes, but that was it. Right away though, Kit could tell why Michael looked up to her so much. It was in the way she carried herself. So confident, so in control. Like a polished figure. Then she laughed and Kit felt himself relax slightly. 

“Max! You’re here.” Kit looked up and saw Michael’s mother rushing towards them, green eyes sparkling and smiling widely, enveloping Michael in a hug. Michael laughed and hugged him back. 

“I missed you too mom.” 

As soon as the Omega stepped back Kit could finally get a look at him. He looked exactly like his picture, except for that warm spark in his eyes. No picture could capture that. Andrew turned to look at Kit, causing Kit to inhale sharply. There it was. The same look. That same warm, gentle look Michael usually had. The one that said ‘I notice you. And you’re welcome here.’ Andrew stepped forward and hugged him and Kit couldn’t help hugging him back. He was a bit shorter than Kit but his hug felt as warm and safe as Michael’s. 

“It’s great to finally meet you Kit. I’m Andrew.”

“I know. I mean, Michael told me all about you. I feel I know you all already.”

“Funny, we feel the same way.” Andrew laughed, a light free laugh. Just like Michael’s. The last of Kit’s nerves vanished and he couldn’t help smiling back. This was the family Michael grew up with. 

“Let me introduce you anyway.” Andrew grasped Kit’s hand and towed him forward, introducing him to all the members of the family. Kit nodded and smiled politely while they all smiled and greeted him warmly. It was all going well until he reached Penelope Hastings, Michael’s father. 

She stuck her hand out, and Kit shook it firmly. She squeezed his hand slightly and Kit couldn’t help squeezing it back before Penelope released her grip. 

“Welcome Kit. I hope you’ll be comfortable here. We prepared one of the guest bedrooms for you.” 

“That’s great. Thanks.” 

Penelope eyed him, her eyes roving up and down as she took him in and Kit held himself still, knowing she was sizing him up, trying to figure him out. Interesting how he felt the same way he did on his cadet exams. 

“Max told us you’re very good,” Penelope finally said, taking a sip of her water.

“Penny,” Andrew hissed and Kit could feel the rest of the room listening in.

“I’m just making conversation. Am I making you uncomfortable Kit?”

“Not at all,” Kit replied, keeping his tone steely but non-confrontational. He knew how to handle people who looked down on him. Strangely, he wasn’t getting that vibe from this Alpha. She was testing him, but not in an aggressive way. “And he’s right. I’m pretty good.”

“What’s your area of speciality?”

“Hand to hand combat. Also survival. I spent a lot of time in the woods with my grandpa so I’m used to nature and can stay out there for days.” 

“I didn’t realize Hawks spent so much time..hiding in the woods,” Penelope noted dryly. 

“It happens sometimes.”

“If you’re so good then why did you hide your gender.”

Kit felt the tension in the room spike and saw Michael coming forward out of the corner of his eye and Andrew about to protest the intrusive question and held his hand up, warning them off. 

He stared straight into her eyes. “Because where I come from Omegas weren’t allowed to do anything. I couldn’t accept that so I had to fight and hide and lie to get what I wanted. I wanted to be a soldier. To be taken seriously based on my own abilities.”

“And you didn’t care that you were breaking the law?”

“The law’s wrong. At least, the social norms we consider the law. They’re made to be restrictive, to keep everyone in their proper place. At least what society considers proper. Unfortunately, I didn’t agree.’

“Would you have come forward if you weren’t asked to speak at the presentation?” 

Kit paused, then licked his lips and shook his head. He had to be honest. With this person he had to be. “No, probably not. I would have been kicked out, maybe even jailed. I wasn’t willing to take the risk.”

“Yet, you were willing to let my son live while lying as well.” For the first time, a menacing aura came off Penelope and she narrowed her eyes at him.This wasn’t Penelope the businesswoman who had been quizzing him, this was Penelope the protective father Alpha. And he had to tread carefully.

“Probably. I think eventually he would have broken me down and things would have worked out. But presently, I probably wouldn’t have.”

Penelope continued to glare at him and Kit stared back, not even moving a muscle. They stood that way for several moments while everyone in the room held their breath.

Suddenly, Penelope smiled and clapped his shoulder. “Honesty. I like it.”

Kit almost sighed with relief but held himself back. “Thank you. I try to be as honest as possible, despite how much lying I’ve done so far.”

“No one here blames you for that,” Penelope waved her hand dismissively, shocking him. “The rules are ridiculous. If we followed them then my brother would have taken over instead of me. I never would have married Andrew. And Sarah wouldn’t have a chance of even working in the company. And let’s not forget Michael, I think you know him as Gramps. He never got to do what he wanted. You did good Kit. I’m glad you don’t have to lie anymore.”

If he was a crier, this would have been the moment where he would have just wept at the praise and encouragement in Penelope’s eyes and words. No wonder Michael loved and respected his father so much. Kit couldn’t help respecting this amazing Alpha who stood up for her family and dreams. It also made him feel a bit small. He’d fought for himself, while she fought for what she wanted and her family. Now, Kit was really glad he went to the presentation and told the truth. For the first time in his life, he’d done something that had a positive change on other people’s lives, not just his own. And he realized the world was a lot bigger than he ever imagined for himself. 

“Lunch is served,” the butler announced from the doorway. 

“Come on. You two must be starving,” Andrew said, leading Kit and Michael out of the room and down a long hallway to the dining room.

A few minutes later they were all settled down, the children sitting between their parents with Penelope and Andrew at one end of the table and the grandparents at the other.

“You did great,” Michael’s brother Daniel said, smiling brightly next to Kit’s right. He had that same sassy smile he noticed on Andrew earlier when he was teasing Gramps. Looks like both Omegas had a similar cocky attitude. But Daniel’s seemed a bit more...obvious. Andrew had a layer of kindness that was always clear to see. He instantly liked both of them. They were the first Omegas he met who weren’t simpering idiots. Besides Flynn of course.

Kit cleared his throat and tried not to blush. “Thanks. I don’t think what I did was that big a deal.”

Daniel chuckled. “You did better than Russ did. Dad always grills people. She’s used to it with her job. So she’s worse when it comes to our mates. Poor Russ fumbled a few times and even messed up when Dad asked him what college he went to.”

“It was a trick question,” Russ protested from Daniel’s right.

“It was a straightforward question,” Daniel said in an exasperated voice. Clearly, they’d had this argument several times already.

“It was the way she asked,” Russ grumbled. 

“Sure sure. Anyway, Max said you’re a nature buff. I usually go rock climbing once or twice a week. You should come join me.”

“Be careful Kit. What Dan considers a hill is usually by normal standards a monsterous mountain,” Russ warned him, looking past Daniel, his eyes focused on Kit, a warning written all over his face.

Daniel sighed. “It’s not a monsterous mountain. I’ll start him off easy.”

“Oh sure. Just like you did with me.” 

“Baby. Kit you tell me, does this sound like I took him on a ‘crazy ass mountain.’’” 

Kit listened, trying to keep his eyes from widening as he listened to Daniel tell a harrowing story, that he clearly didn’t think was harrowing. He could see Russ shaking his head while he helped his daughter drink her soup and wipe her mouth. For a second, Kit let himself get distracted by that image. An Alpha, caring for a child. He never thought he’d see something like that. 

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think it was a crazy ass mountain.”

Daniel stared at him in shock while Russ roared, his head thrown back and his daughter looked up at him curiously then laughed as well. 

“But it sounds like fun. Count me in,” Kit added.

Russ stopped laughing and it was Daniel’s turn to smile. “I knew I liked you Kit.”

“I told you a million times. It wasn’t a sea bass. It was a flounder.,” a voice boomed from the grandparent’s side of the table.

Kit turned his gaze to the end of the table where the two male grandparents argued while the grandmother ate gracefully, ignoring the bickering around her. 

“Let’s cut the chit chat and talk about the real issue,” Gramps said. “Max!” he called down the table.

Michael started, knowing what was coming and wishing he could crawl under the table and just hide.

Instead, he smiled politely and looked at his grandfathers who had identical scowls. “Yes, sirs?” Better be polite. Who knows, maybe it’ll help. Yeah right.

“Everyone knows now who you are. So, what will it be?” Grandfather Maximilian asked.

Michael cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t act stupid,” Gramps snapped. “You know exactly what we’re talking about. You’ve dragged this out for two years already.”

“I didn’t drag it out,” Michael mumbled. “It just lasted that long.”

“Whatever. You have to decide. What name are you going to choose. Max,” Maximilian turned and gave Gramps a disgusted look. “Or Michael.”

Everyone at the table stopped eating, stopped moving actually, waiting and enjoying the show. Figures at times like this his family wouldn’t have his back. They always did have a bit of a sadistic side. He blamed his parents. They could have named both him and Daniel Michael and Max, but noooo. They’d tried to avoid the name altogether. Didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Why the hell then did they caved when Grandfather and Gramps made that stupid bet and named him after one of them he’ll never know. 

His eyes flicked briefly to his parents but Penelope pretended to take a sip of her wine while Andrew just shook his head. Great. He was on his own. 

He took a deep breath, not sure what to say when he looked down and saw Kit’s serene expression. Suddenly, he had an idea. “What do you think Kit?”

Kit looked up at his questioningly. “Me?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re the one who's going to be calling me by my name the most. Which do you prefer?” 

He wasn’t being fair. He knew he wasn’t. But he didn’t have it in his heart to hurt his grandparents’ feelings. Maybe...maybe Kit would have a solution. Stupid, why would he? He opened his mouth, about to take back what he said when Kit spoke. 

“I prefer Michael to be honest. It’s a more down to earth name. I can’t imagine calling you Maximilian. Maybe Max, but even then….you feel like a Michael.”

Silence reigned around the table. No one expected Kit to answer, and so honestly as well. Crap. He messed up. He shouldn’t have asked Kit to step into such a volatile situation. 

Kit turned to look down the table at his grandfathers. “Sorry. Maximilian is a wonderful name. And Michael cares about you a lot. But he’s already known as Michael and people are already going to treat him differently when word spreads about who he is. At least by his name, he can stay...Michael.”

Michael couldn’t help smiling down at his mate. Since when did Kit think about the big picture? He didn’t want to feel conceited but he liked to think that he was the reason Kit’s world was expanding, becoming more developed. 

He looked up at his grandfathers and smiled apologetically. “It’s true. It’s probably best if I stick with the name Michael. It’s enough that I have to go back to Hastings.”

“Ha told you!” Gramps laughed, slapping Max on the back.

Michael expected Max to glare. Instead he smiled and stared daggers at him and Kit. “Well. Since you did that. Then you have to make it up to me don’t you?”

“Oh crap,” Michael whispered.

Kit looked around, confused by all the sympathetic and humorous expressions around the table. “What?”

“He wants me to go fishing with them.”

“For a week!” Max exclaimed.

“I have work!” Michael protested.

“When you get time off,” Gramps stated. “But it has to be this year. Oh this is gonna be fun Maxxie boy. Our very own slave for the week.”

Max chuckled and the two started planning the trip, listing all the duties and chores Michael would be in charge of. 

Michael groaned and knew he had been played. No matter what name he ended up choosing, they would have guilted him into being their personal butler anyway. 

“What’s going on?” Kit whispered.

“They’re sly bastards is what,” Michael hissed back. “Their fishing trips are horrible. They go deep into the water, gut the fish and cook it in the most ridiculous ways. They’re so high maintenance too. They take so much crap with them. Which I’ll have to carry. And they don’t take servants so I’ll have to do all the cooking and upkeep at the cottage.”

“That sounds like fun!” Kit chirped and everyone froze.

“You...you think that’s fun?” Michael asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. My grandpa and I do stuff like that all the time. Once we actually slept out in the boat. It was awesome.”

“Then, do you and your grandpa want to join us?” Max asked.

Kit’s eyes widened with excitement. “Do you mind? It would be fun. Michael told me about the lake and it sounds bigger than the one near my grandpa’s house.”

As the three conversed, planning their trip and discussing the merits of an open fire versus a stove, Michael exhaled wearily and smiled. One hour in and already Kit was part of the family. He really did know how to pick em.

A few hours later Michael was giving himself a mental slap on the back. It was going well. So well. Better than he imagined. Which was saying something since his fantasies of Kit meeting his family were always pretty rosy. But actually seeing it was beyond words. His family loved him. His grandfathers and Dan gravitated to his outdoorsy personality, while his mom, dad, and sister loved how tough he was. He was a bit awkward with the kids but they didn’t seem to notice. He’d arranged for them to go swimming tomorrow so hopefully that would break the ice more.

Yup. Life was good.

“What are you grinning about?” Kit asked suspiciously as they walked to the guest bedroom. 

“Because. It’s all going so well.” He couldn’t even try to hide his excitement if he tried. Which he didn’t.

He expected Kit to scoff at him or something. Instead the Omega’s shoulders sagged. “I know. I was soooo nervous. But they’re all really nice.”

Michael smiled gently and wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “I told you. And here’s your room. You bag’s already inside.”

“Thanks,” Kit said, stepping into the room. Michael swiftly followed him inside and closed the door behind him. Kit turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw Michael lock it.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Michael grinned wickedly and walked over to Kit, his arms open and ready to hug and kiss Kit until they were both breathless. Which was why he was a bit...miffed when Kit stepped back, holding his arms up to ward him away.

“No. No way. This is your parent’s house!”

“So? This is the farthest room from the family bedrooms. They can’t hear us.”

“They’ll smell it.”

And there it was. His cue to be the big hero. He wanted to prolong the moment, but he was too excited to wait another second. Smirking, he pulled the device he’d retrieved fro his luggage when he claimed to go to the bathroom half an hour ago out of his pocket, presenting it in the most dramatic way possible. “Tada!”

“Tada what?” Kit asked, eyeing the device with puzzlement.

“This, is the answer to all our problems. Sort of.”

“Are you fricking gonna tell me what it is?” Kit asked through clenched teeth.

“For months, every time I touched you you said you were worried about our scent. Which is a valid concern. But I have the solution. This machine here is the latest technology from Plutos. If you place it in a room and activate it, it acts like a little force field and keeps the scents trapped in the room.”

Kit stared at him in disbelief. “Are you serious? How is that even possible?”

“Guess they have a lot of hidden relationships in Plutos, so they created this device to hide all the hanky panky that’s going on.” Michael walked over to Kit, pointing out the different buttons. “This is the timer. If we want to use it. It runs on regular batteries so it’s easy to use. You just push this button here and viola. Instant privacy.”

“How did you even get this?”

“I ordered it months ago.” He was bragging he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been so frustrated every time he had to hold back he was willing to do anything to find a solution. When he sent out feelers and did his research and found out this technology exists he ordered one right away. Due to shipping and licensing concerns it had taken a while. But it finally arrived last week, just in time for this trip. And damn if he wasn’t going to use it everyday while he and Kit were here. And as much as possible after that.

“How much did it cost?”

Michael froze. He lifted his gaze slightly from the device and saw Kit glaring at him.

“How much did it cost Michael?” Kit asked tightly.

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to buy it.”

“We should both pay. I mean we are both using it.”

Michael blinked, nonplussed. He expected Kit to say to return it. That it wasn’t worth the price. But he didn’t seem to mind the existence of the machine at all. All he worried about was dealing with the cost equally? Suddenly, Michael couldn’t stop smiling. He might not say it yet, but this was the biggest sign and he finally knew. Kit loved him. A lot. And he’d changed so much if being with him, having sex, was no longer something he shied away from.

Quickly, he switched on the device, placed it on the floor, and grabbed Kit, kissing him deeply before the Omega knew what was happening.

“Mmmhmhmph,” Kit mumbled against him and Michael chuckled. 

“We’ll argue later. Sex now.”

Kit seemed to agree because he wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling himself flush against him. It was too much for the Alpha and he lifted Kit slightly off the floor, quickly walked them over to the bed, lying on top of Kit and devouring his mouth.

He could smell Kit’s arousal, that growingly familiar stormy ocean smell and couldn’t get enough. He kissed Kit’s neck, his earlobe, anything his lips could reach. 

“Michael,” Kit gasped, causing his own arousal to increase. 

Kit was opening himself up completely, letting Michael take the lead and do as he liked. And he had to admit, he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. He slithered down, pulling Kit’s pants and boxers off and tossing them onto the floor.

Kit barely lifted his head up before Michael flipped him over and began to lick his entrance.

“What are you doing?” Kit gasped, trying to flip back around. But Michael tightened his hold, keeping the Omega on his stomach.

He licked a bit more deeply and felt Kit shudder, slick starting to form. Swiftly, he moved his right hand forward and grasped Kit’s erection, making him moan. He spent a few minutes, using his mouth and hand to heighten Kit’s arousal completely until he was a pile of gasping, flushed Omega in his arms. When he felt like Kit couldn’t take it anymore, he stopped and reached into his pants pocket for a condom, putting it on quickly.

He flipped Kit onto his back, pausing for a second to savor the sight of his aroused face.

“You’re an ass,” Kit rasped.

Michael’s only response was to grin and thrust inside him, feeling a rush of satisfaction when Kit gasped and bucked off the bed, panting his name. As he suspected, Kit was too far gone and didn’t last long. Michael pumped into him a few more times then spent himself as well, keeping himself deeply inside his lover and savoring every touch.

“Well. That was different,” Kit said a few minutes later.

Michael chuckled as he laid down next to him, then pulled Kit into his arms, resting the Omega’s head on his chest. “I figured you were ready for more.”

“I guess,” he replied calmly and Michael chuckled again. Man, he loved this feisty Omega. He wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to quirk a small smile from those reticent lips. Michel’s smile faded slightly and he cleared his throat. He hadn’t wanted to broach the topic until the end of their vacation but it was probably best to get it over with. Then he could explain it to his family as soon as possible, before they told anyone about them.

“Kit. I’ve been doing some thinking. It’s great that you came out as an Omega and that you’ll be allowed to continue being a Hawk. But I think we need to keep the fact that we’re lovers a secret.”

He expected Kit to freeze up, maybe become agitated or protest. Instead the Omega simply nodded against his chest.

“You’re probably right. I was wondering how to talk to you about it. I’m glad you realize that we can’t really publicize our relationship yet.”

“I know. I mean, back when I thought you were a Beta, I figured we’d just deal with it. But with people knowing you’re an Omega, it’s going to be even tougher. You’ll have enough on your plate trying to convince everyone that you can handle your job. Although your track record speaks for itself and those bastards can just-”

“Michael.”

Michael sighed, steeling his roiling anger at all the potential people who might hurt his Kit. “I’m just saying. I get it. If we told people, then they’ll think you just want a mate. Or that you need one. They might see you as just that instead of a soldier.”

“That’s what I was thinking to.” Suddenly, Kit sat up, staring down at him, his expression solemn. “You know. We might have to keep it a secret for a while. I don’t know how long it’ll take for people to get used to Omegas on the force. Are you going to be OK with that?”

Months ago, Michael would have said no. That other people didn’t matter and they should just do what they want. But he knew better now. He knew the consequences and turmoil this will cause for Kit. And he knew how important being a soldier was to him. They were still young. They had plenty of time. It wasn’t like they were planning on getting married anytime soon. He could wait. Afterall, he wanted Kit. No one else.

“I’ll wait as long as we need,” he vowed, his heart lightening when he saw Kit’s relieved expression. He pulled the Omega down for a kiss, running his hand under his shirt, which he forgot to remove in his haste, and over his chest.

“You’re getting aroused again,” Kit observed against his lips.

Michael chuckled. “Is that a problem?”

Kit grinned, shifting so he lay completely on top of him. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks!! Lots of moments we were waiting for. And so much character development for Michael, Kit, and Flynn!
> 
> Let's deal with Flynn first. Looks like he's finally accepting reality and what it entails in this situation. As much as he cares about the people on the base and Kit, his priority always has been Damon. It's great to see him realize and accept someone else. I know it's not his and Damon's baby but still!
> 
> And now the big moment we all waited for...Mikit and the Hastings family!!! All of them!!! I hope you enjoyed this scene and glimpse into the wonderful family that produced and developed the awesome Michael. So much to say about Penelope's interrogation, Andrew's open acceptance, the nature buff Daniel and his long suffering husband....and the grandpas!!! They really do have a rivalry/partner's in crime relationship. A bit back someone mentioned they wanted to see a fishing trip with the grandpas and at the time I already had this scene planned and thought...how did they know?? I added some smut as well hehe. 
> 
> Up next: we finally know Cotnick's decision. I'm flying off in a few hours and it looks like I may be able to post on Tuesday as usual. But I may surprise you on Monday. Depends on how everything is going.


	54. Chapter 54

Nick shoved another shirt in his bag, just in case, and zipped it shut. He stared down at the closed bag, hoping to stretch out the moment. Then he wouldn’t have to leave the sanctuary of his room. Denial never worked before though so Nick picked up his bag and walked out. He closed his apartment door behind him and walked over to Colt’s door. He was about to turn the knob and walk in as usual then hesitated, knocking instead. 

There was a long pause and he knew Colt needed time to collect himself as well. Knocking was the right call. Finally, the door swung open, revealing a smiling Colt.

“Ready to hit the road?” 

Nick nodded. “I made the reservations, beach side room like you wanted.”

“Sounds good.” Colt closed the door and they proceeded to walk towards the elevators. “Can’t believe Adams gave us five days off. I can’t remember the last time we ever got some time off.” 

“There was that long weekend we had about five months ago.” 

“Oh yeah. And I suppose we did have a free weekend after the Omega case and we went to visit my parents.”

Nick snorted as he stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. “I’d hardly call that a vacation. I was tense the whole time what with Liam staring at me and analyzing my every move.”

Colt chuckled and patted his back comfortingly. “Yeah that was fun.”

They continued bantering as they got in Nick’s car and drove to the beach. It was the same one Kit and Michael had gone to a couple of weeks ago. They’d loved it so much Colt automatically thought of it when he and Nick decided to spend their holiday away from the base. Nick was only too happy to oblige. Away from the base. Away from...everything. 

He shook his head and focused on driving, smiling as Colt told him a story about the time he tried to cut down a tree in his backyard.

“Pops was pissed. I almost cut off my hand and he gave me a huge lecture about safety.”

“I can’t really imagine Will pissed off.”

“Oh he can. You just have to find the right button. When he’s angry he’s scarier than Dad. Dad lectures and raises his voice. Comes up with creative punishments. But Pops….he gives you this look. This you-messed-up-and-you-know-it look that just makes you feel like shit. I hate it.”

“I notice you didn’t use the past tense,” Nick observed mildly. 

“Yeah. He still does it. He did it oh about eight months ago when I made a comment he didn't appreciate. Made me feel like an eight-year-old again.”

“I guess I get that. Parents tend to have that effect.”

Colt didn’t respond and Nick sneaked a look at him. His smile had faded and he was staring out the window. Nick cleared his throat. “Tell me another story. One where you preferably didn’t almost cut off a limb.”

Colt laughed and pushed his chair back, settling into his seat. “How about I tell you some stories about me and Ray?”

Nick groaned. “No. I heard enough about you and Ray when we met months ago. Did I ever thank you for that by the way? I know you warned me your friends are feisty but Ray was just…something else. Troy and Brian I could handle. But Ray.” Nick shook his head, and Colt smiled innocently.

“You didn’t like Ray?” 

“You know exactly how Ray and I felt so don’t act like an idiot.” 

Colt chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. “I can’t help it if my best friend is over protective.”

“I thought I’d only have to deal with Liam. Did not expect Ray to interrogate me as well. And he was less subtle.”

“You handled it pretty well. Especially when he asked you about how you felt dating a Beta. Your answer was hilarious.” Colt changed his voice, deepening his tone to mimic Nick’s dry tone. “‘About the same as dating any other person.’”

“What the hell kind of question was that anyway?” Nick snapped. “It was a stupid question and deserved a stupid answer. And you guys could have helped you know.”

“And ruin Ray’s fun? No way. At least having Ray all up in your face kept the others calm. They were a bit anxious about meeting you. Ray was the only one who was kinda riled up.” 

“I get that you all had bad experiences with Alphas in school, especially you. But Ray didn’t have to treat me like I was an ass.”

“That’s true. He did back off eventually.”

“Yeah, when Troy changed the subject and started talking about baseball. Man, I did not realize how much you and your friends are obsessed with that sport. It’s not as good as basketball.”

Colt groaned and covered his eyes. “We are not having this conversation again.”

“Yeah, cuz you’d lose,” Nick smirked and saw Colt sit up, his lips pulled back and got ready for a long, fun argument. 

 

Colt looked around the hotel room, taking in the luxurious king sized bed and the big windows taking over one entire wall. He absently noted the rest of the room, the standard hotel stuff and walked over to the windows, drawing in a breath when he saw the view. They were almost at the shore and he could practically see the white curl of the salt in the waves as they rose up and down the sand. He hadn’t been to the beach in years. He used to go on trips with his dads all the time when he was a kid. But when the weird looks they got became too much they stopped going. His friends always wanted to come but he couldn’t bring himself to. He’d decided that the next time he came, it would be with his parents and they’d hold their heads high. 

Well, he broke his promise to himself. But when Adams told them they could take a vacation, the beach was the only destination he could think of. He didn’t analyze too closely why that was. But he knew it had to do with the reason for this trip. 

“Awesome view,” Nick commented as he walked up and stood next to him. 

“Hm. Have you ever been to the beach?”

“A couple of times with Connor. My family aren’t beach people and Connor and I were curious. It’s so close to the city after all.”

“What did you guys do?”

“We swam. A lot. Went way out and saw some fish. I got us some snorkeling gear so we could look.”

“That’s it? No jet skis or parasailing or building a sand castle.”

Nick cocked an eyebrow, his eyes roving over the various activities and families on the beach below. “We didn’t really get it, you know. We didn’t really understand how any of that was fun. I asked Connor if he wanted to do any of them but he said no. We were happy just to swim around.”

Colt’s heart went out to his mate, not even surprised that when he tried to have fun, he didn’t know how. “Well, now’s our chance. I’m gonna do everything fun with you possible. We’ve got four days after all.” 

“Yeah,” Nick murmured. “Four days.”

No. No he wasn’t going to let him talk like that. Not now. He slapped Nick lightly on the back, startling the Alpha. “Come on, get your shorts on and let’s hit the beach!” 

 

 

Nick kept a death grip on the strap and hunched forward, ignoring Colt’s screams and laughter from behind him. He squinted his eyes as more sea water splashed his face, getting into his eyes and making them burn.

“Isn't this great?” the Beta called out.

Nick was about to answer when the boat’s driver whipped hard to the right, sending his passengers flying off the banana boat, through the air, and splashing into the water. Nick looked around, trying to figure out where the surface was, wincing as the salt hit his eyes. His life vest pulled him upwards and he let it, his head popping out of the water a couple of seconds later. He looked around, trying to locate Colt when he saw his brown hair pop up two feet away from him.

“Oh yeah!” Colt hollered, pumping his fist through the air. “That was awesome! Let’s do it again.”

While he didn’t completely enjoy the sensation of being on something with no support or protection, like a rollercoaster, he couldn’t say no when Colt looked so excited. He could feel some of the Beta’s glee rubbing off on him as the boat came back and they clambered back on. 

“Oh no. You get in the front this time,” Nick said as he pulled himself up behind Colt. “If you like the water so much, you get splashed.” 

Colt turned around and grinned. Nick’s eyes widened when he saw Colt pull out a pair of goggles from his pocket and put them on.

“Where’d you get that?” he exclaimed.

“Had them all along. Didn’t you know you should have goggles? Helps keep the water out.” Colt laughed evilly and Nick was about the wrench the goggles off him when the boat wrenched forward and he held onto the straps again for dear life.

Fucking Beta.

 

 

“Ah, that was great. I’m stuffed,” Colt said, patting his stomach with satisfaction.

“It was pretty good. Not the best lobster I’ve had but it was fresh.”

Colt groaned and rolled his eyes. “Do you have to be such a rich little boy?” 

Nick glared and Colt chuckled. “Just kidding. Wipe that look off your face.”

“I was just saying,” Nick mumbled and Colt felt bad. It wasn’t the first time he’d teased Nick about his behaviour or preferences and sometimes Nick could take the joke, but other times he’d feel awkward. His ignorance of how the rest of the world lives would rear it’s ugly head and Nick would become ashamed and embarrassed. 

“My bad. Don’t worry about it. Really.” He smiled reassuringly at Nick, hoping to ease the Alpha’s discomfort. Suddenly, Nick grinned and Colt wanted to smack him.

“You’re an ass you know that,” he snapped.

“And you’re a big softie. You know that.” Nick chuckled as he walked past him and Colt let himself smile. He loved Nick’s laugh. It was rare and, he knew it sounded cheesy, but was so precious to him because of it. It as always a bit raspy, a bit deep, and suited Nick so well. 

Colt shivered as he could feel himself becoming aroused. Seeing Nick happy and relaxed usually did that to him. He tried to focus on other things as they made their way back to their bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them Colt grabbed Nick’s lapels and pulled his face down, kissing his lover hungerly. They hadn’t touched each other in a week and he missed this. Nick apparently did too as he wrapped his arms around Colt, pulling him in closer and practically devouring his mouth. 

Colt felt his body bang slightly against the closet door and didn’t care. Suddenly, Nick ducked down, never breaking their kiss as he wrapped one arm behind Colt’s neck, leaning the Beta back so he could loop his other arm around Colt’s knees, lifting him up and cradling him against his chest as he walked towards the bed. Normally, being carried like a princess would get on his nerves. But he was so focused on keeping the kiss going he didn’t care. He felt the mattress dip under him as Nick placed him down gently. 

Colt ripped his lips off Nick’s, just long enough to remove Nick’s shirt, practically ripping off the buttons in his haste. 

“Glad I brought an extra,” Nick said dryly, chuckling as he removed Colt’s shirt with a bit more finesse. 

“Shut up,” Colt rasped, pulling Nicks head down again and kissing him. He lost all sense of time as he lay there, his arms and legs wrapped around Nick like a vise while the Alpha touched his waist, his back, his chest. He couldn’t get enough. It would never be enough. 

He moaned when Nick finally broke the kiss, diverting his attention to Colt’s neck instead.

“Nick,” Colt gasped as Nick licked then lightly bit his ear. More, he needed more. More.

“Colt,” Nick rasped and Colt pulled him closer, wanting more contact.

“Colt!” 

Colt’s head jerked forward, seeing Nick stare down at him, his expression ...broken.

“No. Don’t look like that. Not yet,” Colt begged.

Nick reached a hand out, rubbing it lightly against Colt’s cheek and he was surprised to realize there were tears on them. “You too,” Nick replied, his voice hushed. 

Colt felt a lump form in his throat and fought against it. He could swallow it. Make it disappear. It wasn’t time yet. They still have three more days. Three more days. He sobbed and covered his face, trying to control himself and stop looking at Nick. Anything so he wouldn’t see the same shattered expression he knew was on his face as well.

“Colt,” Nick whispered, pressing his forehead against his hands.

Colt drew in a shuddering breath and swallowed his tears. Not now. He wasn’t going to cry. There was nothing to cry about. They had three days. Only three days. He wasn’t going to waste it crying. 

His mind made up, he removed his hands and gazed up at Nick. Slowly, Nick’s expression changed as well and he smiled. 

“You were making some pretty nice sounds a few seconds ago,” he drawled.

“Yeah. Think you can make it happen again,” Colt challenged, narrowing his eyes as Nick smirked and began to lick and kiss his way down Colt’s neck to his chest, his hands tracing circles around his belly button. Colt shuddered and stretched his body, trying to make sure Nick could touch every inch of him possible. 

He gasped and moaned as Nick hit every one of his sensitive spots, riling Colt up so much he came before Nick even entered him. His body felt like it was o fire, every nerve raw and exposed as Nick wound him up all over again. When he felt Nick’s fingers ease the lubricant capsule into him he shuddered, enjoying the feel of Nick taking care of him. He gasped when Nick thrust into him fully, wrapping his legs around him, not wanting them to be separated for even a second. 

“Colt,” Nick gasped, holding himself up above him, thrusting in and out of him. 

Colt felt his stomach tighten, his muscles coiled and he came, without Nick even touching him. After they were done, they lay there, both trying to catch their breath. 

“Want to go again?” Colt asked Nick, his tone sounding like a challenge. Nick grinned and wrapped his arms around Colt, rolling onto his back so Colt lay on top of him.

“If you take the lead.”

Colt chuckled and leaned down, teasing Nick with a kiss. “My favorite.”

 

 

“Come on Colt. I thought you were a good swimmer,” Nick called out, chuckling when he saw Colt’s disgruntled look.

“I am a good swimmer. I’m just sore thanks to someone.” 

“Hey. I was ready to call it a night. You’re the one who wanted another round.” 

“Whatever,” Colt said, finally catching up to him. He pulled out his googles and put them on. “Ready to see some turtles?”

“Bet you I can find more than you,” Nick called out before he put the snorkle tube in his mouth, shoved his googles on and dived his head into the water, not giving Colt a chance to protest. Not that he would. His Beta never backed down from a challenge. 

 

 

Colt panted as he straddled Nick, feeling his erection thrusting inside him.

“Colt, you might wanna slow down,” Nick said tightly. 

Colt shook his head despite how wobbly his legs were. Two days. Two more days. “No chance.”

He moaned as he shifted, feeling Nick hit him just right and shuddered, trying to hold back his climax. “Hey, this is a two person job you know.”

Nick stared at him for a few seconds then grasped his thighs and pumped into him. That’s it. That’s what he needed. Nick. His Nick.

 

 

“You were driving way too fast,” Nick protested as he tried to flip their jet ski from it’s position, upside frikin down, to no avail. It didn’t help that they were far enough from shore that big waves kept crashing against them every time they managed to get a firm grip.

“I told you to lean to the right, not the left. It’s your fault we over balanced. Moron,” Colt shot back, putting all his weight on the vehicle to try and flip it and ended up slipping off, his head going under the water. He came up spluttering, glaring at the disgusted look on Nick’s face.

“That was smart.”

“Oh and you can do better?” Colt snipped.

“Team work remember. We can flip it back up if we do it together.” 

“Fine.” Colt swam around so he and Nick were on the same side, grasping the side of the vehicle next to his Alpha. “Three, two, one.”

 

Nick thrust into Colt from behind, watching his lover’s back muscles spasm and arch as he pumped into him. They’d never tried this position before and when he asked Colt if he could enter him from behind he’d given him a knowing look. He knew why. It was instinctive for an Alpha after all. And right now, he needed to feel it. 

He let his gaze roam over Colt’s spine up to his neck. The place he would bite. If Colt was an Omega. If he could claim him. But then, he wouldn’t be his Colt. 

“Nick,” Colt gasped, his face turned slightly from it’s position pressed into the mattress. 

Recalling himself, Nick grasped Colt’s erection, stroking it and making his lover moan and shudder even more. His lover. His. For one more day.

 

 

Colt extended his legs as he settled himself comfortably on the window ledge, wincing slightly as he felt a spasm of pain in his...well…everywhere by this point. He’d really pushed himself the last three days. But he didn’t regret a second of it. He wanted to touch Nick all the time. To feel him inside him. While he still could. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Nick asked, sitting up in bed.

Colt shook his head but didn’t remove his gaze from the ocean view in front of him. “It looks so nice and peaceful.”

He heard rustling and Nick’s feet padding towards him. He saw his lover’s reflection in the window. He was staring at Colt. 

“We should go outside,” Nick said.

“There’s nothing to do outside.”

“Exactly.”

Colt looked up at the Alpha questioningly, then smiled. “A spontaneous side Captain Chambers. I’m surprised.” 

Nick’s eyes twinkled and he walked over to Colt’s suitcase and threw a shirt at him. “Get dressed.” 

A few minutes later they were on the beach. It was quite. Of course it was quiet, it was three in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Except them. But then again, other people weren’t counting every precious second. 

“It’s so...dark,” Colt observed.

“Hmm,” Nick replied. He stopped walking and sat down on the sand, lying on his back, his arms spread out in a T. Colt looked down at him, once again impressed by how much Nick had changed. Three years ago he never would have imagined that Nicholas Chambers, asshole Alpha, would ever lay on the sand with a content smile on his face. 

“It’s nice down here,” Nick said.

Colt laid down next to his mate, propping his head on Nick’s chest, sighing with content when he felt his Alpha wrap his arm around him.

“The stars are really nice,” Colt observed.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence, both of them enjoying the quite and wishing they could make the moment last. 

“Seven to ten years huh,” Colt finally said.

“Yup. Seven to ten years.” 

“We can make it,” Colt said confidently, hoping by saying it that way he could feel that confident. 

“We can make it. It’ll go by in a flash.” 

Colt chuckled. “Nick speaking figuratively . Will wonders never cease.” 

Nick’s chest rumbled as he laughed as well. 

Slowly, the sky changed from black to a pale grey and the two sat up, watching the sky change to pale pink then orange. The sun rose slowly, as if trying to prolong the moment for them. Just for them. Colt counted the seconds, wishing he could stop the sun from rising. That they could just freeze this moment and live in it forever. But the sun continued to rise against his wishes, burning brightly in the sky.

“Check out is in a few hours,” Nick said. 

“Yeah.” 

Without a word, they walked back to the hotel, holding each other’s hands tightly. As soon as they walked into their room, Colt looked into Nick’s eyes, unable to hide his heartache and rose up on his tip toes, enjoying the feel of Nick’s lips on his.

They spent their last precious hours together in bed. It wasn’t like the frantic and passionate sex they’d been having the last few days. This was about connecting, comforting, feeling each other, and assuring each other that this wasn’t forever. That one day they’d be able to be together again. They kissed each other tenderly, Nick caressing his chest and arms lazily, staring into his eyes. Colt couldn’t stop staring at his face and stroked his cheek, trying to memorize the feel of it against his fingers. He ran his hands down Nick’s chest, trying to imprint his fingers on Nick’s flesh. His. His Alpha. No matter what anyone said. He could feel the tears rushing back and forced them down. Not now. Not ever. Crying meant it was over. That they were over. And they weren’t. Not by a long shot. 

They joined together twice, both times slow, savoring and memorizing the feel of being connected to each other. Colt’s body protested, rebelling against the prolonged and repeated invasion but he ignored it.

Five hours later, they checked out of their room and walked to the car in silence. They drove back, Nick’s eyes glued to the road while Colt stared out the side window. 

Neither spoke. Neither wanted to speak. Seven to ten years, Colt vowed repeating to himself, the same way he made that promise years ago. Seven to ten years they’d be back here. Seven to ten years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter really broke my heart. And I got more depressed every time I edited it.There have been some Cotnick angst but it was all about Nick and his family. Considering what the other couples have been through, especially Flemon, these two survived a long time without any major drama. And its the big one we have all been wondering about. So weird to see our strongest and longest running couples reach this point. I won't say much except keep rooting for them guys! Like Colt said, this isn't the end.
> 
> BTW, if you feel you missed something, you did. Unlike Flemon and Mikit who's scenes happened the day of the presentation the last 2 chapters, this takes place the next day. Something did happen before the big trip, but you won't find out till later. 
> 
> Up next. More fluff focused on Kit. You can guess whats going to happen ;) and some Flynn. And a bit of everyone thrown in really.


	55. Chapter 55

 

“So it’s settled. We’ll convert part of the third library into a makeshift dorm for Omegas. There won’t be a lot of them anyway in the beginning, which gives us a year to construct an actual dorm,” Colt said, looking up at the digital map of the base on the board.

“And it’s far enough away from the Alpha and Beta dorms to shut everyone up,” Nick snorted derisively. “So stupid.”

“Agreed,” Flynn murmured, his hands flying over his keyboard as he typed their plan.

“Next issue.” Colt looked at the rest of the room, taking in Michael, Joe, and Henry’s haggard appearance and hesitated. While he and Nick had been busy with researching two cases and preparing the rules for their meeting, his Hawks had been out in the field almost everyday, a man down, the two weeks they’ve been back. He should have expected this. While some people supported their decision and win, not everyone was happy with the result. At first, they didn’t ask for Colt’s help, ignoring his team as a big rebuff. Once word broke out that they were involved in planning and implementing the changes though, all the Wolves who gave them death glares suddenly wanted them. Well, it felt like all of them. It seems that everyday they were being called to help out different teams. And based on their recounts of their missions, they were being given the dirty work. Sometimes literally. Yesterday they had to dig through the public dump to find some evidence.

“Maybe we should take a break?” Colt suggested.

“We can’t. Deven asked for us,” Joe mumbled, his head drooping slightly.

Damn them. They couldn’t even be subtle about it. Anything to mess with Colt, show him their displeasure, and derail and delay their plans as much as possible.

“Wahh!” Michael suddenly screamed, throwing his arms up and falling back in his chair. Colt’s eyes widened. Had the Alpha finally reached his limit?

“I miss Kit,” Michael whined.

Colt almost chuckled but held himself back. Looks like he was going to be fine. Well, for the most part.

“Would you stop whining,” Nick snapped. “We know you miss him. You tell us that everyday. Just suck it up and shut up. He’ll be back before you know it.”

Colt sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his fingers into his sockets gently. It was about time Nick snapped too.

“I agree,” Flynn said, shocking everyone at the table. Even Nick. “Look, I miss Kit too. But talking about him isn’t going to help. You don’t see me whining over Damon.”

Colt swallowed uncomfortably and shuffled some papers in front of him. It seemed that everyone was pining for someone lately. Michael missed Kit. Flynn missed Damon. And Colt….needless to say they were all a bit testy and he wasn’t surprised they were starting to get into little spats.

“All the more reason to focus on work,” Colt said cheerfully, once again ignoring the ache in his heart from not talking to Nick about non-work stuff in two weeks. Yup, just ignore that clenching feeling. “Distractions are great. And we can hopefully settle at least some of the feathers before Kit gets back.”

Michael nodded and picked up a copy of the agenda Colt brought. “Omega use of weapons. Seriously? We need to make rules for that too?”

Colt sighed again as Nick called Michael a moron and Michael called him a douche. It was going to be a long meeting.

 

 

Kit stared at the last place he wanted to be, his parent’s house. He’d been standing in front of the small gate leading to their driveway for almost five minutes and still couldn’t bring himself to go inside. It wasn’t that he was scared of facing them. He’d gotten over his fear of what they’ll say a while ago. It was just…he was so….annoyed. After being a Hawk for two years, it was galling to have to come back…and get permission to continue the very thing he was good at. The best at.

They wouldn’t understand anyway. All they’ll think is that he shamed them. That’s why he didn’t want to go inside. Because he knew…there was only a slim chance they’d agree. He’d spent the last week at his grandpas house after five glorious days with the entire Hastings family and Michael went back to the base. He and Hank had several long talks about the issue and agreed the sooner Kit talked to his parents the better. He’d try and focus on how prestigious this would be. Their son the first Omega Hawk. Hank even called them a couple of days ago to try and soften them up. He hadn’t been there when Hank called. Hank probably wanted Kit gone on purpose, so he didn’t know how it went. But he could tell from Hank’s face that it hadn’t gone well. No surprise. His parents rarely listened to him. And when they did there were always strings attached.

But he didn’t lost hope. The other option…the only other option…..

“ _If your parents say no we’ll get married and I’ll give you permission.”_

_Kit stared at Michael as they sat next to each other beside the pool. His mouth hung open like a caught fish and he knew he looked stupid but he couldn’t help it._

_“Is…is that really necessary?” Why did he sound so pathetic sometimes?_

_Michael stared out, not meeting his gaze, his face solemn. “I told we would wait until people accept you as an Omega Hawk. But if your parents say no…..and you want to stay here instead of moving to Corna. It’s the only solution I can see.” He finally turned and looked at Kit, taking the Omega’s breath away. Did Michael always look this mature? Usually he seemed almost boyish, smiling and joking with everyone. It made the rare times the serious Michael appeared even more intoxicating._

_“We’ll see.”_

_He thought Michael would be disappointed or crestfallen. Instead the Alpha ruffled his hair, gave him a swift kiss and said, “Race you to the end of the pool,” and took off running, leaving Kit growling as he tried to catch up._

Kit shook his head, dispelling the image of Michael yet again coming up with solutions, trying to solve all of Kits problems, pasted a determined expression on his face and walked up the front drive to his parent’s house. This time he’d be the one with the solution. He had to.

His eyes absently roved over the drive as he walked to the worn down house. The concrete was still chipped with blades of grass peaking in between. The lawn was mostly yellow, attesting to the drought that kept hitting his town in recent years. Being in the capital of Heracles was definitely better. The parks, the woods near the base, the ocean…

Firmly, he pressed his finger on the doorbell and turned the knob, barging into the nightmare of his childhood.

“I’m back,” he called out, not even sure who was home.

“About fucking time!” his mom, Trish, burst out as Kit walked into the living room. “Dad said you got booted off the base days ago!”

“I didn’t get booted off,” Kit muttered, his grip tightening on the strap of his bag when he saw his dad, Fred, and brother Brian and sister Sandra sitting on the couch. Fred didn’t bother to look at him, his eyes glued to the TV while Brian and Sandra both turned, smirking. Kit narrowed his eyes at them, unable to believe they were actually older than him. They always did act like little brats. Like now.

“That’s not what grandpa said,” Brian said.

“He said they kicked you out. Cuz you liiieeed,” Sandra taunted.

They were twenty-five and twenty-four now. Shouldn’t they act like it? Kit never recalled ever acting as childish as they did when he was a child. Maybe because he always found their behavior so degrading and disgusting, he’d matured faster. Huh, silver lining. Guess Michael really was rubbing off on him.  
  
“I was given a leave of absence,” Kit replied, placing his bag down on the floor, crossing his arms and staring his siblings down while Trish glared at him, hands on hips.

“Same diff,” Brian muttered.

“I told you. I told you this would happen,” Trish wailed. “I told you to act like a proper Omega but would you listen? Noooo. You were so fing determined to do it your way. Screw the rules. Rules are there for a reason! Now look what’s happened! Everyone knows! Everyone knows what our Omega son did. How will I show my face around town? Huh? You tell me?”

Kit sighed as his mother continued while Fred tuned her out as usual and his siblings watched, enjoying the show. This was exactly what he expected would happen. And why he knew asking for their permission wasn’t going to work. On to plan B. He’d have to force them somehow. Blackmail them even. Tell them if they let him leave he’d never come back. Considering they thought he was beyond ruined and can’t get married, it was probably the best solution. As his mother was now pointing out.

“No Alpha will want you now! How can we try to marry you off if they think you’re damaged! Not only are you barely an Omega, going around shooting guns and god knows what else, but you also lived with Betas and Alphas! Unsupervised. For two years!!! Oh, how I tried to hide it. Told people we sent you to a school to be a nurse.”

Ah, so that’s what they’d told people. He hadn’t bothered to find out, letting his mom cook up whatever story made her happy.

“If you think, for one second that-“ Trish stopped as the kitchen phone rang and she held out a warning finger towards Kit. “Don’t you dare move.” She stomped off into the kitchen and Kit heard her answer the phone.

Probably one of the neighbors saw him outside and wants to know what’s going on. This whole town was full of busybodies who never knew how to mind their own business. Isn’t that how his mom found out about his target practice after all? One of the neighborhood women saw him practicing with a sling he made in the park at night and told his mother. He’d been grounded for two weeks. He could still remember the anger he felt back then. He was only eight but was already determined to be a solider, to show people that an Omega could be more than just a pretty face. And that night, he’d packed his bag and run off to his grandpa’s house and never looked back. That was the plan anyway. Hank couldn’t in good conscious keep him all year, since he was pretty isolated in the woods and Kit needed to go to school. So he’d promised to let Kit stay with him during holidays if he stayed home and tried his best not to piss off his mom during the school year. A promise Kit kept. For the most part. If you didn’t count the million other times he’d been caught and ended up running away almost every month, hiding in the woods outside the town until starvation drove him back. Ah, the good old days.

“Think mom will finally give you to the Anderson family?” Brian asked.

Kit started and stared down at his brother, giving him his best Hawk glare. Apparently, Brian wasn’t a complete idiot because he withdrew slightly, his eyes becoming less certain.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…for years the Andersons wanted you for their son. Figured since they had an Alpha great-grandfather, if you mated with Billy, you might be able to have more Omegas…or even an Alpha.”

Ah, so that was the plan. Since an Alpha wasn’t within their reach, a Beta family with a tenuis Alpha lineage was the next best thing. Ignore the fact that Billy was as dumb as a rock and didn’t even graduate high school, slaving at his dad’s garage, which he didn’t even do well. Like hell was that the plan.

He opened his mouth, about to give Brian, no his whole family, the set down they deserve, when his mother’s voice became slightly shrill and he heard what she said.

“General Adams! Yes sir. It’s an honor to speak to you sir. My father…my father told me about you.”

Kit’s head whipped around, staring at the kitchen doorway. Why the hell was General Adams calling his mother? He fought the urge to rush into the kitchen and wrench the phone away from her, settling for staring at the doorway, his whole body focused on every word he could hear.

“Yes, I heard my son was in your force. Of course, if I had known……Yes, I guess he is very good…..one…one of the best you say….welll…I don’t know about that. We have always tried to encourage him……Yes sir. He’s always been special. We always told him that. New….new initiative sir? An…Omega force?” Trish’s voice was so high pitched at this point Kit winced, pitying and feeling slightly embarrassed that Adams had to hear that.

“Yes sir….I understand this is a big step sir…..Yes sir.. Yes….Of course. Of course. Yes. Thank you sir. Thank you. Good-“

Kit couldn’t move, his every muscle tense as he waited for his mother to come back into the room. She finally wobbled in, one hand against the wall to support herself, her expression dazed.

“What did he say mom?” Sandra asked.

“He said….He said Kit is going to be part of their new Omega initiative. That…he’s their best Hawk in years. That….they want him to lead the new Omega recruits…and be the face of their new plan.” She sounded dazed, her eyes still unfocused.

Kit’s eyes widened, his hands clenched and he longed to shake her, to get every detail he could out of her. What did Adams mean that Kit would lead the new recruits? Was he…was he being promoted? Was he expected to teach along with going on the field? Or…was he only expected to teach…and stay out of the field? Was that what they wanted for Omegas? But that didn’t make sense.

“So what did he want?”

Kit started at his father’s voice, forgetting, as they often did, that he was even there.

“He…wanted our permission for Kit to officially be recognized as an Omega Hawk,” Trish whispered.

“He didn’t need our permission before,” Fred snorted, his eyes still on the TV set. “Why now?”

“Apparently, in order for Kit to work openly as an Omega, he needs our permission.”

“You’re not going to give it to him are you?” Brian thundered.

“What will people say mom?” Sandra added, leaping off the couch. “You said this general wants Kit to be the face of the new force. Then everyone will know. Everyone!!”

Trish hesitated and Kit couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face. For the first time in her life, Trish Kelly was at a loss for words.

“Of course we’re going to give him permission,” Fred thundered, switching channels. “That’s why that general called. To make sure we did. After that long and pretty speech about how special Kit is, it’s impossible for us to say no.”

Kit’s eyes widened as he realized his father was right…and what Adams had been planning with that phone call. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was Adams’s plan since the presentation almost three weeks ago. He knew Kit’s parents might be against it. But if the main general called, boasting about their son, telling them how essential he is….they couldn’t say no. They could…but it would be stupid of them. And as idiotic as his family was, they weren’t completely stupid.

“So…I can go?” Kit asked, keeping his voice calm.

“Yes, you can go,” Fred replied.

Sandra screeched, Brian started yelling at his dad while Trish stood there, leaning against the wall for support, her face pale.

“Great. Well then, I’m off to stay with grandpa for a few weeks. Later.” Without wasting another second, Kit grabbed his bag and strode out of the house, grinning widely as he slammed the front door behind him, cutting off the sound of his inane and wailing family.

 

 

Flynn hefted his bag onto his shoulder and closed his car door, making his way up the gravel drive to Hank’s house. It looked as peaceful as he remembered and he couldn’t help smiling. No wonder Kit loved to come here. The house was small and picturesque, with a porch, so of course it had a porch swing. He was almost at said porch when the door swung open and Kit came flying out.

Flynn barely dropped his bag before Kit enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

“I’ve missed you!” Kit exclaimed.

“I missed you too,” Flynn said, grinning broadly as he hugged his friend back. Suddenly, he realized he probably shouldn’t let Kit hold him so tightly and stepped back. He wasn’t far along yet but it probably wasn’t good for the baby. He wasn’t sure. He was still making his way through all those baby books he bought and still knew there was a lot more he needed to know. He’d already sent a list to Damon and they agreed to divide up the books. No reason to suffer through boring how to books alone.

Flynn took another look at his friend, noting his bright his hazel eyes for the first time and smiled gently. “No contacts huh. So that’s what you actually look like.”

Kit grinned sheepishly. “Didn’t see the point in wearing them anymore.”

Hmm. Last time he came here, Kit was wearing his contacts. He didn’t know if he removed them when Flynn left or always wore them. The fact that he didn’t now was a big sign that Kit was finally accepting himself the way he is.

“Don’t leave our guest waiting outside!” Hank shouted from the doorway.

“Right. Sorry.” Before he could say anything, Kit swooped down, picked up his bag and scrambled into the house.

Flynn shook his head at how eager Kit was to see him and greeted Hank as he stepped into the house. “Looks the same as it did a year ago,” he commented, surveying the inside.

“No reason to change what’s already perfect,” Hank laughed and Flynn laughed as well. He couldn’t help it. Ever since he met him, he felt incredibly comfortable and drawn to the Beta. He was the grandfather Flynn had always dreamed of having. He couldn’t help feeling slightly jealous that Kit had him to grow up with. But then again, he had Damon, so it worked out.

“Kit got your favorites,” Hank said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Flynn almost skipped with excitement. “Cake?”

“And ice cream!”

Flynn laughed as Kit pulled out a tub of ice cream and Hank opened a box of cake. Man, his baby was going to be fat.

 

  
“Man, I love coming here,” Flynn said three hours later as he and Kit took a walk towards the lake.

“Same here. And I’m glad you came. I was worried about you,” Kit tried to keep his voice neutral.

“I know. That’s why I decided to come talk to you first before anything happens.”

Kit tensed, trying to appear calm. “What’s wrong?”

They reached the lake and Flynn stopped, gazing out at the water, his face contemplative. Kit couldn’t stop staring at Flynn’s face, preparing himself for the worst.

“I’m pregnant,” Flynn stated.

It took a second for Kit to realize what Flynn said. When the words finally hit him, he grinned and clasped his friend’s shoulders. “That’s great Flynn! I’m so happy for you and Damon.”

Flynn looked up at him, his expression rueful and Kit froze, his hands still on Flynn’s shoulders.

“It’s not Damon’s. It’s Melissa’s.”

Kit blinked. He must have heard him wrong. Melissa? But….he was with Damon...how? What did this mean? Was he going to end up with Melissa after all? Kit wanted to scream at Flynn, tell him how unfair it was. To run away and just be with Damon and screw everyone else. He opened his mouth, trying to formulate some of his outrage when Flynn smiled, halting the words in his throat.

“I know what you’re thinking. And no. I’m not breaking up with Damon. We’re going to raise the baby. Together. The three of us.”

What the hell? Did Flynn even realize what he was saying? He really thought he could raise an Alpha’s child, with a Beta? And everyone would be OK with that? He longed to just pepper Flynn with questions but knew it would not help Flynn any. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

“OK, tell me everything.”

And he did. Flynn told him every detail. How he was using anti-anxiety pills because he missed Damon too much. How it messed up his contraceptives and he got pregnant, not realizing it until he broke up with Melissa and got together with Damon. How they planned to raise the baby in Corna, but needed to convince Melissa.

“So, I’m meeting Melissa here tomorrow. She’s coming by cab and then we’re going to go see Damon together. We’re hoping once she sees Corna she’ll change her mind and want to move there. It’s really the best solution.”

Kit swallowed, still battling with the guilt of not knowing Flynn was so messed up after Damon left he needed pills to cope. He hadn’t even realized the pain his friend was going through! How blind was he? But this wasn’t the time to dwell on that. And Flynn didn’t seem to blame him. If anything, based on his tone, Flynn blamed himself. Which was something he had to work through on his own. Probably. Instead, he decided to focus on what was most important.

“And you can’t just leave huh. I know I know,” he held up his hand to silence the Omega. “You told me why. It’s just...a lot to process.”

“Tell me about it,” Flynn huffed. “I finally got the man of my dreams to fall in love with me, and frickin admit it, and this happens. It took me a while to come to terms with it, but now...I’m OK. It’ll be hard. I mean, it’s a human life. And we’ll probably have lots of struggles and parenting issues, but we’ll get through it.”

Kit watched his friend as he stared at the lake, surprised to see a content expression on his face. “You’re...really OK with this. You’re not joking.”

Flynn turned his head slowly and smiled at him. “Yeah I mean it. I realized that the baby is the priority right now. We have to try and make something work before it arrives so we can give it the best life we can.”

When did Flynn change and grow so much? He already knew how amazing Flynn, but now...he knew he could never be as open-minded and giving as Flynn. He didn’t think he had it in him to ever care about someone else the way Flynn was trying to care for Melissa and include her in this. If it was him…and something or someone interfered between him and Michael…

Kit shook his head and gave his friend a big hug, moving back a bit as an afterthought, making Flynn chuckle.

“It’s not like you’re going to crush it. Probably.”

“You never know,” Kit mumbled, pulling away. “I mean. They’re so little. I don’t know much about babies. All my siblings are older and aren’t married yet. And Michael’s nieces and nephews are already pretty big. Well, not all of them Olivia is one and-“

Kit stopped talking at the ecstatic look on Flynn’s face and groaned. “You want me to give you details don’t you?”

Flynn laughed gleefully and looped his arm through his. “Every detail.”

Kit rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling as he regaled Flynn with every detail he could about Michael’s family. And for the first time in his life, enjoyed actually sharing details about his private life. Man, his life really has changed huh? And it was all that Alpha’s fault. Kit halted as he recalled Michael’s face.

“Ohh, thinking about Michael,” Flynn teased.

Kit quickly wiped the expression off his face and began to walk faster. When he saw Flynn trot a bit to keep up with his longer strides he slowed down. Probably not good for the baby. He really needed to research them a bit so he knew how to deal with it. They seemed so tiny when he saw them on the street after all. He didn’t want to hurt Flynn’s child.

“Am not.”

“Are too. Or you wouldn’t blush like that.”

Kit froze, mouth agape. “I was not blushing!”

“Ohhh.. Michael and Kit, sitting in a tree. S-E-X-“

“That’s not how the song goes,” Kit yelled desperately, glad they were far from the house.

“Yeah, but you guys moved beyond kissing ages ago. So we upgrade to the adult version. As I was saying. Michael and Kit-“

Screw the baby. It had to be tough if it was going to survive living with Flynn. With that thought, Kit took off running towards the house, trying to ignore Flynn’s taunting voice as the Omega trotted after him.

“Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys. Lots of important little snippets all in one chapter.  
> First, we finally get hints on what's happening on the base post presentation. And what kind of rules Kit and the new Omega recruits are going to be facing.
> 
> Michael proposed!!!.....sort of hehe. And! You all finally met Kits family! I hope theyre as annoying as you all imagined. While Nick and Flynns parents are cruel, Kits are just a pain. I tried to add little bits of information on his childhood the way Kit would think of it as he listened to his mom drone on and on. 
> 
> Ahh Kilynn. You never disappoint. I always find their scenes easy and fun to write. And I always, tend to add more humour when I edit.
> 
> Up next...you guessed it. All about Flemon and we are closing in on the end of the baby drama. On to Corna!!!


	56. Chapter 56

Flynn’s grip tightened on the steering wheel as he zoomed through the Corna streets, seeing the GPS tick down the time left to his destination. To Damon’s place. To Damon.

“You might want to slow down,” Melissa drawled.

Flynn blinked, noticed he was going almost twenty above the speed limit and eased his foot off the gas. Wouldn’t be the best start to their new lives to get a ticket before he even got to Damon’s place.

“Sorry. Just. Really excited.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Flynn peeked at her out of the corner of his eye and drew in a deep breath. Despite Melissa agreeing to come to see Corna, he and Damon didn’t kid themselves into thinking that meant she was anywhere near agreeing to actually move here. As her attitude testified. She came, she looked, but the look on her face and way she drawled all her answers in a deadpan tone showed what she really thought. _I’m here, but I don’t want to be_.

Flynn forced himself to smile as he followed the GPS’s instructions and turned right. “Well, it won’t just be us. Damon said his friend Rob arranged a gathering for us. Great way to get to know the city is to meet the people. It should be fun. I wonder what Corna people are like.”

“Mmm,” Melissa replied absently, her gaze transfixed on the view of the worn down looking asphalt and slightly barren trees outside. Different from the pristine concrete and healthy trees in Heracles. Not the best start.

He was about to try another tactic when he saw Damon, standing in front of what he assumed was his apartment building, smiling widely and waving frantically.

All thoughts of Melissa flew out the window as he barely stopped the car and remembered to set the break before he jumped out, sprinting to Damon and throwing himself in his lover’s arms.

“Damon!” Flynn exclaimed, hugging the Beta tightly.

“I missed you too Flynn,” Damon said, bending down and murmuring into his ears, causing him to shiver slightly.

“Didn’t get lost?” Damon asked, still holding Flynn tightly.

Flynn shook his head against Damon’s chest, inhaling deeply. Clean laundry with a hint of antiseptic. Yup. This was definitely Damon’s smell. Even though he didn’t care for himself properly and often didn’t sleep or eat, he always was hygienic enough to shower and change every day. Said no patient wants a doctor who reeks. One of the many eccentricities Flynn loved about him. “Nope. The GPS was pretty good.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Suddenly, they both became aware at the same time and took a big step back, turning and looking at Melissa. She was ignoring them as she took Flynn’s bag out of the trunk.

“I’ll help,” Damon said, walking towards her.

Wordlessly, Melissa handed the bag over to Damon. “I’m going to check into my hotel.”

“Great. Swing by around six and we’ll head over to Rob’s place together. Like we planned, I didn’t tell them about the baby or why you’re really here. Just said you were thinking about moving and wanted to see what it’s like here.”

“Ah huh,” Melissa replied before she got into the driver’s side and drove off.

Flynn and Damon stood on the sidewalk, watching the Alpha drive away.

“Was she like that the whole trip here?” Damon asked curiously.

“Pretty much. She wouldn’t really talk to me, even when I asked her questions.” Flynn sighed and rubbed his forehead. “She’s really not happy about this Damon.”

“I don’t blame her. But we have to try. It might not be ideal, but it’s what might work out best for all three of us.”

“Yeah,” Flynn replied flatly, still worried about the blank look Melissa had on her face all day. Flynn shook his head, determined not to let his thoughts dwell on the negative and looped his arm around Damon’s waist. “Want to show me your place?”

“Our place actually,” Damon replied sheepishly. “I know I got ahead of myself but I already rented and moved into a new place. Two bedrooms. One will be the nursery. My old place was too small for even two of use actually.”

And just like that, all his concerns about Melissa and the baby, his family and their future flew away and he just wanted to crawl into Damon’s arms, stare into his eyes and enjoy the feeling of being…safe…and loved.

He rose up on his tip-toes and kissed Damon softly on the lips. “I love you.”

Damon grinned and kissed him a bit more forcefully. “I love you too.”

 

Melissa crossed her arms, avoiding the gaze of yet another Beta as she turned around, scanning the rest of the room. It was bad enough her four star hotel would be a two in Heracles, that the streets were a bit barren, people who were clearly refugees or down on their luck littering the streets. Now she had to sit through this party Damon and Rob planned and get to know…people. A wide mix of people.

Damon had introduced her to Rob, a Beta who smiled way too much, and his Omega mate Simon, who looked like the next wind could blow him away. Then he’d shown her and Flynn around to so many people Melissa lost track. There were some Alphas, a lot of Betas, and a handful of Omegas. And they were all….mingling. A sight that was rarely seen in Heracles. The last time was probably at a hospital function a year ago. And even then the three genders kept to their own areas, never really mixing. It was all so…strange. It was also strange to see so many people from different walks of life. Doctors, social workers, librarians, you name it, they were here. How did so many people from different professions and classes mix like this?

She took another look around and her eyes got caught by the sight of Damon and Flynn across the room. Damon had his arm around Flynn’s shoulders, while Flynn held onto his waist. Again, another sight no one would see in Heracles. Not only was open affection not normal, but a Beta and Omega…Melissa swallowed, fighting down that raw, vulnerable feeling again, the one that screamed at her that Flynn should be her’s! He was the mate she had chosen, had courted. Hell, he was pregnant with her child!

If Flynn felt anything for her she would have fought Damon tooth and nail for him. To have the family she should have. But….and here was the hardest pill to swallow. Flynn didn’t love her. Never did. Never will. He liked her. She knew that much. But seeing him now, knowing one hundred percent that it was pure Flynn, no pills, she could see the difference in his behavior.

Gone was the shy Flynn, the Flynn who enjoyed her touch and let her pamper him. While he let Damon pamper him and spoil him, there was a steely strength and determination there she didn’t see when they were dating. He did look at her differently than before they were dating, but it was very clear that this Flynn only looked at her as a friend. Someone he cared about, but up to a point. There was a clear line that Melissa knew she could never cross. And it hurt all the more knowing Flynn wanted it that way.

She still cared about Flynn. She was honest enough with herself to admit that. No point to deny it really. And she wanted him to be happy. She just wished….being happy meant being with her.

As for Damon…Melissa growled and picked up a wine glass, taking a long swallow.

“Wow, that was one long gulp.”

Melissa lowered the glass, taking in the Beta in front of her. “I’m sorry have we-“

“No no. I just got here. But I recognize you. Damon showed me your picture,” the Beta grinned, as if he didn’t just say the strangest thing. Melissa tried to mask her surprise. Damon talked about her? He had a picture of her? How? One of their group pictures from their university bimonthly gatherings most likely. They always did take one at the end.

“And you are?”

“Oh sorry.” The Beta held out his hand. “My name’s Josh. I work with Damon at the military hospital.”

“Right. I think he mentioned you,’ Melissa replied, shaking his hand, surprised by how rough his hands were. Not normal on a doctor.

“I hope so. And hopefully good things,” Josh said, laughing lightly.

Melissa froze. Was he…flirting with her? A Beta. Flirting with an Alpha?

“Excuse me.” She didn’t even stop to think, turning on her heel and walking towards the restroom, not caring if she seemed rude. It was too weird. It was all too weird.

She was so lost in thought she didn’t even realize there was someone standing in her path until she bumped into them. Hard.

“Oph,” the person said. A shorter person.

Instinctively, Melissa reached out and steadied them. “I’m so sorry,” Melissa said, her face flaming with embarrassment. Not only was she practically running away from a Beta, but she ploughed so inelegantly into an Omega. It was all Corna’s fault! She was never this uncertain in Heracles.

The Omega laughed and turned around and Melissa caught her breath. She always thought Flynn was attractive, but this Omega was different. She was gorgeous. No other way to describe it. Her wavy golden hair, ending in little curls, her pale blue eyes, shining up at her. Those perfect pouty lips. Melissa could feel her Alpha instinct urging her to claim the Omega, make her her’s.

“It’s fine,” the perfect Omega replied. “I’ll just blame it on my husband for being so inattentive.”

And just like that, it was like someone splashed a bucket of cold water on her. A husband. Of course. The Omega must have detected Melissa’s interest. She hadn’t exactly covered it well in her shock, and thrown out the statement to warn her off. Of course she was married. No Alpha would let such a prime Omega loose without claiming her.

“Here he is,” the Omega waved and Melissa’s eyes widened as she saw a brown haired Beta join the Omega, looping an arm around her shoulders while presenting her with a drink.

“Sorry it took so long. There was a line.” The Beta looked up and smiled at Melissa.  
“You’re Melissa right? Damon told us about you.”

“Did he show you a picture to?” Melissa asked dryly, still trying to compose herself.

The Beta chuckled. “Don’t really have time for that in our job. You’re just the only new face I see tonight. I work at the local hospital and we usually coordinate with each other to deal with specific cases. Damon is pretty great. Always willing to lend a hand. Just last week we had a car accident, five people were injured. Everyone knows Damon’s specialty is viruses and diseases, but he has no problem getting out there and roughing it with us. I barely finished the call before he showed up to the site, helping with an emergency procedure.”

“On the street?” Melissa couldn’t help exclaiming. “That’s so unhygienic.”

“I know,” the Beta replied, shaking his head. “We tried to tell him. But he insisted that we use a sterilized tent he had. Military issue for quarantine patients and when one’s out in the field. Said it would be too late if we waited. And he was right. Saved the girl’s life. I’m really glad I called him. I almost messed up big time.” The Beta’s expression tightened and Melissa was surprised to realize what that look was. He felt inferior. To another Beta. She never knew that was possible.

“Are you talking about that accident last week,” a voice spoke up to Melissa’s left. An Alpha stepped forward, his green eyes shining. “I heard about it from my husband. He saw the whole thing. Was there helping as an EMT.” The Alpha nodded behind him, indicating a Beta across the room.

At this point, Melissa didn’t think anything else would surprise her. Until she heard what the Alpha said next. “My ex-wife was there too. She wasn’t involved but she saw the accident as she drove by. Saw Damon going into the tent to perform the surgery.”

“Ex-wife?” Melissa clamped her mouth in shock, unable to believe she’d just pointed out a social abnormality such as a divorce. Divorce was so unheard of and seen as abnormal and a sign of failure. Definitely not something to be discussed at a gathering of all places.

If the Alpha was offended he didn’t show it. “Yeah my ex. She wanted to come tonight, but it’s her turn with the kids and that was more important.”

Melissa blinked, trying to process the numerous bombshells the Alpha just dropped. “Your…ex-wife…has the kids..”

The Alpha chuckled. “Ah. Melissa right? You fit Damon’s description. He told me you don’t really know how Corna is so I don’t mind explaining myself a bit.” He pointed at the Beta male he indicated earlier. “That’s my second spouse. My first wife is an Omega. We had two kids before we got divorced. It was pretty amicable and we’re still pretty friendly. Which is great since it doesn’t always end up that way. My ex is now married to another Alpha and they have their own child. My new husband and I have one as well actually.” The Alpha grinned sheepishly. “We…kinda dumped him on my ex for tonight. Not that she minds. She says it’s good for the kids to spend time together, since they’re spread across two homes. It’s tough you know. But we have to do what we can. As long as the kids are safe, happy, and know we love them that’s all the matters.”

Numbly, Melissa nodded before she excused herself and walked to the bathroom, feeling disconnected from everything around her. Damon was respected and treated as an equal? By other Betas and even Alphas! There was no hiding the admiration in the Alpha’s eyes as he talked about Damon earlier. Damon was amazing. Melissa wasn’t so angry at him right now not to admit it. He was one of the best in his field. In some ways he was even better than her. But he’d never be recognized for it. Not in Heracles. His accomplishments would always be acknowledged with a nod then ignored and bypassed for what an Alpha has done instead. There was only so much a Beta could do, Damon would never be able to reach a higher level.

Then there were the mixed couples. Damon mentioned them. She’d heard about them vaguely when she worked in Corna those two months years ago. But she’d been so busy she hadn’t interacted with people much and just assumed it was idle chatter. Gossip about the strange customs in Corna and not completely real. But…there was no denying it now. Out of the twenty couples she met tonight, only seven were a ‘proper’ Alpha and Omega couple. And one was divorced! He divorced his Omega mate to marry a Beta! How was this all possible?

She turned her head, searching frantically until she found Damon and Flynn and felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. There they were, standing together, looking happy. They could never look that way, be that way, in Heracles. No matter how hard Melissa tried to make it easier for them using her Alpha status, they’d still have to hide. Their child, Melissa and Flynn’s child, would never be acknowledged as Damon’s. And any children the two did have…would be raised in secret, or presented as belonging to Melissa and Flynn.

In that scenario, no one would be happy. Damon would feel hurt and frustrated, Flynn would agonize every time he has to lie or force their children to. And their children…they’d have to live their whole lives lying, about who they were, and their parents. Lest the truth comes out and they’re ostracized. Because that would be the fate of a Beta and Omega couple and their children in Heracles. Damon would lose his job most probably, Flynn would be treated differently, and their children mocked. Even Melissa and Flynn’s child.

All so Melissa can continue her work, as the dominant Alpha. Would her child ever be happy with a life like that? Would she?

 

 

“And this is the OR wing,” Damon pointed down the hall to a set of doors.

“You have a nice set up here Damon,” Melissa observed casually. Too casually. She was playing it cool. Which was kinda fair since Damon has been acting like a over the top second-hand car salesman. He couldn’t help it. He really wanted Melissa to like it here.

“It’s pretty good. And we’re expecting a bigger budget since the government is making more business deals with Argo. More money that can be poured back into the community, including the medical field.”

“I have to admit,” Melissa said, looking rueful. “That field case this morning was pretty awesome.”

Damon couldn’t stop grinning, recalling how thunderstruck Melissa looked when Damon had suddenly left the hospital when he got the call, only to arrive at a factory where a worker had gotten his hand stuck in one of the machines. It was a close call and the man lost his arm, but he’d survived.

“You don’t get to do stuff like that in Heracles. You know, go out and actually see the people. Act quickly and use whatever you have on hand,” Melissa continued.

“Heracles is definitely more organized and clean cut,” Damon agreed. “Here though, you have more people, more cases, and more variety. It never gets boring. And you haven’t even seen the refugee center.”

Melissa looked away and shuffled her feet. “You really like it here,” she said softly. “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

Damon paused then smiled softly. “I really feel I belong here, Melissa. In a way I never could in Heracles.”

Melissa took a deep breath and took another look around the hospital, taking in the slightly peeling walls and flurry of movement as another emergency case was brought in.

“I’m happy in Heracles,” Melissa said, and Damon’s heart dropped. “But I know you can never be. I can make it work here I think. I won’t love it as much as you love it, but...I won’t hate it as much as you would being back home.”

Damon’s throat tightened and he couldn’t speak. “You….you mean it?” he finally croaked.

Finally, Melissa looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, I mean it. What’s best for the baby is if it’s in a place where all the parents are happy. And it doesn’t have to grow up, hiding who it’s parents are.”

“It won’t!”

Melissa chuckled. “I know. I know. I read all the case files you sent me. And met that divorced couple last night. I get it. Corna is a free city! You don’t have to sell it anymore.”

Damon laughed and hugged Melissa tightly, feeling like he could burst into tears any second. “Thanks Melissa. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, you big lug.”

“I have to go tell Flynn.” Damon released Melissa and dashed off, unable to wait to tell his lover that things were finally going to go their way. If he looked back, he would have seen Melissa standing alone, a sad and lonely smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the chapter a day early. Happy birthday Hikaru!! And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone who does or does not celebrate Christmas. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Boy Melissa is a complex character. I think Michael is the only Alpha who isn't high maintenance. And more info on Corna with some Flemon fluff thrown in. 
> 
> Up next Cotnick and more flemon as we end the baby drama. BTW the next chapter will be released Friday the 29th which is also my birthday hehe. To celebrate the day, I might have a surprise for you guys with my Friday post. We'll see. I'm debating.


	57. Chapter 57

Nick lifted his gaze as his team trooped into the conference room, still wearing their black Hawk gear.

“Report,” Nick stated, eyeing Logan, Kyle, Steve….and Sarah.

“We retrieved the diamonds,” Kyle said, placing the bag on the table.

“We also delivered the criminals to the local prison,” Steve added.

Nick nodded, his vision straying to Sarah. The new recruit had finally joined the team a week and a half ago, and she still didn’t seem to be clicking well with everyone. She did her job, and she was fine. But….based on the video footage she wasn’t keeping up with everyone. He knew it wasn’t her skill. She could handle herself well. Which is why she passed the year long grueling tests. It was more like...her team work skills needed to develop more. Not just her. But the rest of them.

“Sounds good. I’ll write up the report and you guys can take tomorrow off I think.”

“Unless we get called out again,” Logan mumbled and Steve elbowed him, hard.

Nick sighed. “I know the other Wolves are taking out their anger on you but bear with it. Bottom line, when the cases are done our names are on those files.” Nick smirked. “In a way, we should thank them. We get the credit without doing most of the prep work.”

It took his team a second to realize what he meant but then they grinned as well, the spark back in their eyes. Damn. They really did suit him.

“Sarah, you can go. I need to talk to the rest of you for a minute.”

Sarah looked like she wanted to argue and Nick knew excluding her would just make her feel even worse. “It’s not about the job. It’s personal. About Tony.”

The other Betas stiffened and Sarah nodded. “I understand. It is personal. I’ll just pack up some of the equipment.”

“That would be great thanks.”

Nick waited until Sarah left then asked his team to sit down. They did, reluctantly, their hands clasped as they waited with bated breath.

“So what did they decide?” Logan asked, his voice trembling slightly.

“It was out of my hands,” Nick replied, trying to keep a tight reign on his emotions. They were going to be upset enough. No reason to show them his own feelings and add it to the mix. “Because of how extreme the case was and the public outcry the generals wanted a suitable punishment. They decided to ship him off to the main prison in Tantalus.”

All the Betas protested, their voices raised in anger. Steve even got out of his chair.

“They’ll eat him alive there!” Steve stated. “They have Alpha criminals. Murderers.”

“Tony is a murderer,” Nick said quietly. “And he’s a Hawk. Was a Hawk. Physically, he can take on any Alpha.”

“He’ll die,” Logan stated firmly, his eyes boring into Nick’s. “He won’t last. You know he won’t. We barely convinced him not to kill himself while he was here. And his mom. Without any support….he won’t make it.”

Everyone went silent, Logan voicing their biggest concern. The same one he told Colonel Simms when he was informed of the verdict this morning. All he’d gotten was a sympathetic but firm look and a short response. “The decision has been made,” Nick repeated Simm’s words, the same words that had been playing in his head all day. “It can’t be changed. Tony is guilty of murdering five Omegas and kidnapping and attempting to kill another. He also attacked five Hawks. The military can’t let it slide. Despite Tony’s mental circumstances.”

The three Betas looked shattered and Nick didn’t blame them. He felt that way too. After everything he’d done for Tony. Saved him, talked to him, counseled him. He might lose him anyway. None of it made a difference. He wanted to scream and howl and rage at everyone for stealing away the one person he’d finally saved. But he knew it would do no good. Again, his feelings didn’t matter. Nothing he did mattered. Not with Connor, not with Tony...and not with Colt.

Nick cleared his throat. “He’ll be transferred next week. You have time to say good bye. In the meantime, keep practicing with Sarah. Whether you like it or not, she’s part of our team now.”

“We don’t not like her,” Kyle muttered. “We’re just not used to her.”

“Well, get used to her,” Nick said briskly, glaring at his team who straightened in their seats. “You have a new Beta team mate. A new Hawk. And she’s your responsibility.”

The three nodded solemnly, and Nick knew they would do their best.

“You can go.”

As soon as his team left, Nick leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to control all the emotions raging inside him. There was so much anger. So much anger. Anger at the military for dismissing his concerns for Tony, for condemning him to die. Anger that his perfect Hawk turned out to be a suicidal serial killer. Anger at Colt, for not letting him do what he wanted so they could be together. Anger that everyone he was sacrificing his life for, were ignoring his every wish.

Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore and got up, stalking out of the building and into the darkness outside. He made his way to the woods on the edge of the base, hoping to walk off his fury.

“Yo, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Nick whipped his head around, freezing in his tracks when he saw Michael a few feet away.

“Wanted some fresh air too?” the Alpha asked, smiling at him. He always smiled. Always so goddamn cheerful. Like nothing was wrong. Of course, for him everything was perfect. The perfect parents. The perfect house. The perfect mate. He didn’t know. How could he know what it felt like when you had no control over anything. When no one would listen to you. Not even the person you gave your heart to. He felt his fury rise as he recalled his conversation with Colt the day of the presentation. The day they decided to end everything.

_“Well, we said later. It’s later,” Colt said numbly as they sat down on his couch._

_“I’m going to quit,” Nick stated._

_Colt looked at him sharply. “You can’t. This was our dream. Our goal.”_

_“It’s more your dream than mine,” Nick said hollowly. “I only got into it because my dad made me. This was always more what you wanted. So I’ll leave. We can still be together.”_

_“You really think that’ll solve everything?”_

_“One of the arguments from Adams is that we’re both military officers. Captains. If I’m not one it’ll make things easier. If I'm just a normal civilian.”_

_“You’re still an Alpha!” Colt shouted, jumping off the couch and glaring down at him. Nick felt his emotions begin to heat up as well, gearing himself up for a long fight. “You think it’ll make a difference whether you’re in the military or not? People will still talk about it and give me a tough time. So you might as well just stay.”_

_“And what do you suggest?” Nick shot back, leaping up and glaring back at Colt, fists clenched at his side._

_“We tell the truth!”_

_“How naive are you?” Nick exclaimed, unable to control himself any longer, waving his hands to emphasize his points. “Adams said it. We knew it before he even did or we wouldn’t have kept it a secret for over a year. We can’t tell the truth. It’ll jeopardize everything.”_

_“I don’t care!”_

_Nick froze, unable to believe what Colt just said. For his part, Colt seemed a bit shocked too, his chest heaving as he breathed rapidly._

_“You don't mean that,” Nick said softly._

_“Maybe. Maybe I do. My whole life, I hated that people made my parents feel ashamed. For feeling like they shouldn’t be together and hide their relationship. And now.” Colt choked and Nick’s eyes widened as he realized Colt was about to cry. He’d never seen Colt cry before. And it tore his heart to shreds. Colt swallowed and continued, his voice level. “I swore I wouldn’t let them feel that way. And now. I’m letting others make me feel that way. I can’t live with myself, knowing I was such a hypocrite. Such a coward.” Colt murmured the last words, his eyes on the floor, and Nick didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort him, but didn’t think Colt would appreciate it. Or welcome it._

_There was no solution. They couldn’t hide it. They couldn’t proclaim it. Colt was right. Leaving wouldn’t help them any and then he’d leave Colt even more vulnerable to the wolves who didn’t accept him. Having Nick by his side would only help Colt and his efforts. And damn it, he wanted to be there. To see Colt succeed. To show everyone what a Beta could do. That was his goal. That was what he wanted._

_“Colt.” Cot winced and Nick walked over, holding Colt’s hands gently. “We can wait.”_

_“What?” Colt exclaimed, finally meeting Nick’s eyes._

_“We can wait. Once you’re a general, everything will be different. People will be different. Isn’t that what our victory was all about? So people change. The rules will change. In seven to ten years, when you’re a general, we can be together then. We won’t have to worry anymore about anyone. No one can do anything to you.”_

_“And you?” Colt asked, his voice trembling slightly. “Where will you be?”_

_“A colonel. Right by your side.”_

_Colt closed his eyes and Nick hugged him close, swallowing his own anger and desire to tell the world to go fuck itself._

 

Nick snarled at Michael. “Fuck off.”

Michael started and walked over to him, his stance becoming defensive. “Say what?”

“I told you to fuck off! Didn’t you hear me? You fucking Hawk.”

Michael stopped a foot away from him, his eyes narrowed and Nick knew he must not look human right now, his lips pulled back, body half crouched and hands tightened like talons. And didn’t care. He’d had enough. Enough of everyone.

“No,” Michael stated simply.

Nick snarled and launched himself at the Alpha, punching him in the gut. Michael grunted and Nick went after him, hitting and punching whatever he could. He was good. For a Wolf. But Michael was a Hawk. And he didn’t take the beating lying down. They must have gone at it for at least fifteen minutes, both of them kicking and punching, and at one point Nick was pretty sure he bit Michael’s arm. He lost control. Completely. He didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that he finally had a target and was determined to rip it to shreds.

It was the blow in the face that finally did it. It knocked Michael onto his ass. Nick looked down at the Alpha, knowing he’d let him land the punch and all his anger faded. He collapsed onto the grass next to Michael, both of them panting, bruised, and bleeding from various areas on their faces and arms.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said softly.

“About what?” Nick muttered, wishing the Alpha would just shut up.

“About you and Colt.”

Nick’s blood ran cold. Did he hear him right? Slowly, he turned his head and saw Michael staring at him.

“How did you-”

“I could tell. You were never good with people. Besides Connor. And you changed so much after you and Colt started to spend time together. And I guess, I sensed a kindred spirit. Both of us loved someone we couldn’t really have, and were hiding it.”

Nick swallowed. “Does anyone else know?”

“I doubt it. It’s not that obvious. And Kit is too oblivious.”

Nick looked up at the sky, staring at the stars. Recalling the last time he saw them, lying with Colt on the beach that last night together. “You’re lucky. You can be with Kit.”

“Not really. When he gets back, he’s going to have a tough time. Plus there’s all these new rules. We’ll have to hide our relationship for awhile. Otherwise it’ll get worse and it might even damage the reputation of the new recruiting system we have. People will say it’s just a way for Omegas and Alphas to hook up. Besides. No one will take him seriously as a soldier if they find out he has an Alpha mate.”

Michael’s final statement hit too close to home, echoing the very reason Nick couldn’t be with Colt and he felt his irritation with the world return. He snorted. “People are so messed up.”

Michael chuckled. “Tell me about it.”

They lapsed into silence, both of them thinking about the people they love the most, their chosen mates, and the uncertain futures they had before them.

 

  
“Just keep your tone respectful and never look him fully in the eye,” Flynn cautioned.

“You told me this already. And I still don’t think being submissive is the way to go,” Melissa replied.

Flynn’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and he wished he could calm his racing heart. “I told you, with my grandfather, the best strategy is to appear subservient. If you challenge him….it might not end well.”

“Hmm,” Melissa said and Flynn wanted to smack her. Stupid Alphas and their pride. That’s why he preferred Damon. He was much more mellow. This visit was important, and it had to go perfectly. Not only were they going to tell his grandfather he was pregnant, they were going to lie and say he and Melissa will be moving to Corna to get married. They’d already planned it all down to a T. Heck, they even started the transfer process for both of them in case his family decided to look into it.

Melissa didn’t tell him how her superiors took the news but it hadn’t gone well on his end. His staff cried, various soldiers stopped by to ask him to stay. Soldiers who had confided in him and trusted him, needed his emotional support. Even Colonel Simms and a couple of other higher ups had tried to talk him into staying. But this wasn’t about them. For once in their lives, he and Damon were going to be selfish. It was about damn time.

“We’re here,” Flynn said, waiting for the gates to open and pulling into the drive.

Melissa whistled. “You weren’t kidding about how rich your family is.”

“Yup. Ready to go?”

“Wait.”

Flynn took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his hand frozen on the door handle, waiting for Melissa to finally back out, say it was too much. Change her mind and tell Flynn they should try to raise the baby together after all. It was her right. The right of an Alpha.

He took another deep breath and that’s when he smelled it. A warm, comforting scent...coming from Melissa. He whipped his head around, surprised to see a slight and encouraging smile on her lips. She lifted her hand and placed it on Flynn’s, which was still resting on the steering wheel.

“It’ll be OK,” she assured him, releasing another even stronger scent, trying to sooth him. Flynn inhaled deeply and nodded. It was going to work out. One way or another. It had to.

They stepped out of the car and proceeded up the staircase where they were greeted by the family butler. Swiftly, they were shown into his grandfather’s study. Flynn was surprised to see him sitting on a couch instead of his wheelchair, across from the other couch.

“Sit down Finnigan,” his grandfather said, his tone even.

Swallowing, steeling himself and recalling Damon’s image, Flynn walked into the room and sat on the couch, Melissa next to him. He kept his gaze on the table for a few seconds, then finally lifted his head, facing his grandfather head on for the first time in his life.

“So, you finally found a mate.” It was a statement, not a question but Flynn nodded anyway.

“Yes grandfather. I present Melissa Lawson. She’s a surgeon at the main hospital. Top of her class in medical school and in her field.”

“A surgeon. Well well. I’m guessing you met through Damon Flint then.”

“Yes sir,” Melissa answered, her tone equally even like the Alpha’s. “Damon and I were friends in medical school and kept in touch. He’s a very dear friend and introduced me to Flynn years ago. We have been dating for almost a year and decided to get married.”

“And that’s all you have to tell me.”

His tone didn’t change but there was something about it that gave Flynn goosebumps. He clenched his hands, then placed one on his stomach. It wasn’t just for them. The baby. This was for the baby too.

“I’m pregnant.” There he said it. And his voice didn’t even shake.

“I see.” His grandfather leaned back in his chair, his withered and pock marked hands steepled in front of him. His eyes roamed to Flynn’s stomach and he couldn’t help clenching his hand protectively around his belly. He didn’t want his grandfather anywhere near his baby. No Hale would ever come near it. Ever.

“So there’ll be a wedding?” Again, his tone was even. Again, Flynn felt there was more to it. He was missing something. He just didn’t know what.

“Yes sir,” Melissa answered, sitting up straighter. “I got an excellent opportunity in a hospital in Corna and will be transferring there. I’ve already filled out the paperwork and will be moving within the next few weeks. Flynn has done so as well. Given how busy we will be with the move, we decided to get married in Corna instead.”

“Why not here? We can arrange everything. All you have to do is show up.”

There it was. They knew he might say that and had their argument ready.

“While there are some Omegas who are pregnant when they marry, it’s still not considered proper,” Flynn said. “We thought it best to marry in Corna, where it was more accepted. That way you don’t have to explain it to people here.”

“And you can be with Damon,” his grandfather stated.

Flynn froze, his ears started to ring and he clutched his stomach again. What did he just say? He didn’t mean it the way it sounded, surely. He looked at his grandfather and whatever he was going to say died in his throat. His grandfather glared at him, his gaze knowing.

“You thought you could fool me did you,” he said, leaning forward. “I knew there was something suspicious about all this. So as soon as you called to arrange this meeting I had you investigated. It didn’t take my detective long to find out that you recently all went to visit Damon, together. A few questions here and there proved that you and Damon are a couple.”

Flynn’s heart pounded so loud he was surprised no one could hear it. How? How did they not see this coming? What could they do now? No way would his grandfather let him leave. Not when he knew where Flynn was really going to go. What should he do? What should he do?

“You know. Good. Then we don’t have to put up pretenses.”

Flynn’s head whipped around in shock as Melissa crossed her legs and steepled her own fingers, mimicking his grandfather’s stance. What the hell was she doing?

“You admit it then,” his grandfather sneered.

Not good. Not good.

“There’s no point, if you already know. The baby is mine and we plan to go to Corna and raise it together.”

“A Beta and an Omega, raising an Alpha and Omega child,” his grandfather stated.

“Yes.”

Suddenly, his grandfather threw back his head and laughed, his voice raspy and soon he started coughing, reaching out to the table and taking a sip from the glass of water on it.

“I always knew you were different Finnigan but I never thought you were this stupid. To pass on the chance to mate with an Alpha for some common Beta. This is just ridiculous.”

All his life, Flynn had taken one insult after another, his nerves taut, body shaking. But not now. He was going to be a mother. If he was going to raise his baby, protect it, he had to stand up for himself.

“It might be ridiculous to you but it’s what I want. It’s what we all agreed on.” Flynn was surprised by how calm he sounded, because his heart definitely wasn’t. His response appeared to shock his grandfather as well.

“Ah. So you finally grew a spine did you. About damn time. Just wish it was for a different reason.” His grandfather cleared his throat and continued. “While you may feel this way now, down the line it will be difficult. Even if you are in Corna and not here. Therefore, you and the Alpha will marry.”

“I refuse,” Melissa stated, her tone firm.

“Really now,” his grandfather smiled mockingly. “There’s no need for this. You have every right to marry my disgraced grandson. We’ll support you in that. And if you do, then you’ll be part of the Hale family. You’ll get wealth and fame and may even run your own hospital if you wish.”

“No,” Melissa stated firmly.

His grandfather sneered, his lips pulled back and he leaned forward, a wave of angry Alpha smell coming off him. Flynn twitched his nose, trying to ignore the olfactory assault.

“No. I offer you a place in my family and you say no. You’re as stupid as my grandson.”

“I was never interested in money. I like power, but through my own effort.”

“Well, if you don’t marry him I’m sure we can find another Alpha who will,” he said, his tone more menacing.

“You won’t be able to,” Flynn stated. “There’s a lot an Alpha would forgive to join our family. But raising someone else’s child isn’t one of them.”

“And don’t think I won’t fight this legally,” Melissa added. “The baby is mine. I have my right.”

“Then take the baby and Finnigan can marry someone else.”

“No,” Flynn said.

“No, no. Is that all you two know how to say!” his grandfather finally burst out. “You really think I’m just going to sit back while my depraved grandson, my flesh and blood, runs off into the arms of a Beta while carrying a bastard!”

“Yes,” Flynn said simply.

That knocked the wind out of his grandfather and he sank back, his angry scent fading. “What did you say?”

“I said, yes, you will let us do just that,” Flynn said, his voice getting stronger. “There are so many ways you can step in and deal with this. We know that and went through the different scenarios. But all of them would involve people finding out that I got knocked up, and the Alpha who did it wouldn’t marry me. If you push this, then I’ll confess to people that I prefer a Beta. I won’t remain silent, and neither will Melissa and Damon. You might win in the end, but you’ll lose your reputation in the process. So it’s in your best interest to just let us go. You can tell people that we went off to get married. No one will question it. No one from our circle really goes to Corna or will bother asking about the forgotten Hale grandson. And you can just forget about us. Doesn’t that sound like an ideal solution?”

Flynn waited, hardly able to breath as his grandfather processed what Flynn said. His hands twisted and Flynn knew he was trying to find an argument, unable to bring himself to back down. Finally, after a long and tense silence he waved his hand dismissively, his tone scoffing. “Bah. Just take him and go. And you’d better keep your end of the deal. We don’t want to hear or see you ever again. And no one finds out. You understand.”

“Yes sir,” Flynn said, getting up and walking out of the room, Melissa behind him.

His body was numb and he couldn’t think as he made his way down the hallway. At the entrance, he stopped when he saw Carter and Annie. Damon’s parents. They looked anxious, standing there near the front entrance. Flynn smiled and walked over to them, placing a hand on each other their shoulders.

“Damon is going to call you soon. We can’t wait for you two to join us in Corna.”

Annie’s eyes filled with tears and Carter nodded, both of them too choked up to answer and Flynn hugged them, wishing he’d taken the time to know them before now. Well, there would be plenty of time now.

“Oh,” Flynn said, taking a step back. He cleared his throat, not sure how to broach this awkward topic. “Um, there’s something you need to know first-”

“We know about the baby,” Annie said.

“What?”

“Damon called and told us a few days after you found out,” Carter continued, his tone neutral. Suddenly, he smiled softly. “Trust my son not to care. I admit, it’s not the ideal way we wanted this to happen but if Damon has no objections then we don’t either.”

Flynn blinked as the two Betas smiled at him and he grinned back. Damon told him about how supportive they actually were and now he knew how true that was. He was going to like having them as his in-laws. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! 2 chapters!! It's my birthday today and I'm feeling generous hehe. 
> 
> First, heartbroken Nick is so...well heartbreaking. He's back to being a big bundle of anger. Nice of Michael to see it and try to help him with it. We'll get more of our broken couple soon. With a few twists to keep them interesting. 
> 
> Go Flynn and Melissa!! Great to see different ass holes get what they deserve, or at least told off in this case. Melissa continues being a complex character and I love writing about her. And I'm so proud of Flynn for finally standing up to his family, especially since he has other people to fight for. 
> 
> Up next...well it's out so keep going!!


	58. Chapter 58

“You packed your suit?” Hank asked while Kit threw his dress shoes into his bag and zipped it shut. 

“It’s hanging next to the door,” Kit replied hurriedly. “I’m ready. Gotta go. Love you.”

Kit hugged Hank and dashed out of the house.

“Your suit!” Hank called from the doorway, holding out the freshly ironed and wrapped suit. 

Kit groaned and rushed back while Hank rolled his eyes at him. He quickly made his way to the car where Michael was waiting outside the driver’s side.

“Hi Hank,” Michael called out, waving. “Great to finally see you in person.”

“Hello Michael. Looking forward to you staying over next time.”

“Yeah sorry. I barely managed to get the weekend off. Next time.”

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Kit huffed as he got in and slammed the passenger door.

Michael got in, turned on the ignition and off they went.

“You forgot anything?” Michael asked.

“No. Grandpa already checked,” Kit said, putting on his seat belt and trying to settle into his seat. He tapped his foot, then cracked his knuckles. Then adjusted his seatbelt.

Michael laughed and Kit glared at him. “What?”

“Why are you so nervous? You’re not the one getting married.”

“I know,” Kit replied in annoyance. “But. I can’t help it. I still can’t believe it’s happening. And it’s so fast too!” 

“Well, Flynn and Melissa were pretty aggressive in trying to get it all done ASAP. It’ll still be a few weeks before they actually start work but at least they’re done with the Heracles side of things.”

“Still can’t believe they managed to move and get the wedding organized in three weeks. Flynn and Damon are pretty amazing.”

“I think Damon’s parents helped a lot with that,” Michael said. “After all, they’re used to planning things. It helps that the guest list is small and they’re doing it outdoors. In a park of all places.” 

“I hope Flynn is happy with it. Damon said they could wait till after the baby is born but Flynn was determined to do it quickly, before anyone steps in or something. And before his baby bump starts showing.” He turned to look at Michael, giving him a serious don’t-screw-this-up-face. “Damon said he’s already starting but don’t you dare say anything.”

“Hey, I watched my sister-in-law and brother go through their pregnancies. I’m smart enough to know not to point out anything about a pregnant person’ weight.”

“Smart man,” Kit murmured, causing Michael to chuckle. 

“Well, we’ve got four hours to kill. Tell me what you’ve been up to with Hank.”

 

“Damon, did you see my cuff links?” Flynn asked, his head buried in one of his boxes in the future nursery. He hadn’t had a chance to unpack everything yet, but he knew he brought everything he’d need. Pretty sure anyway. 

“Dad laid everything out for you in the bedroom,” Damon called back from the kitchen.

Of course he did. Flynn sighed with relief, glad once again that Carter and Annie had taken charge of planning the wedding. As excited as he was to finally marry Damon and actually have the ceremony, it had been complete chaos the last three weeks he didn’t even know if he had time to shower regularly. Between finalizing his paperwork on the Heracles base, packing, talking to his parents about the move-which actually wasn’t a difficult conversation since his grandfather already told him to get the hell out as soon as possible- and actually moving across the country. No wonder he didn’t even realize his clothes were ready and hung up in the bedroom, two feet away from where he was sleeping.

He pulled down the white suit and suddenly, it hit him. He was marrying Damon. His best friend. The person he’s loved his whole life. Slowly, he sank onto the bed, the suit still clutched in his hand. 

“Flynn,” Damon said softly from the doorway. “You OK?”

Flynn blinked and smiled, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. Just...it’s hitting me you know. I haven’t really had a chance to think about it since it’s been such a rush, but...it’s finally happening.”

Damon walked over and sat next to him, taking the suit and laying it gently on the bed. “We could wait you know.”

“I told you I don’t want to,” Flynn replied, shaking his head adamantly. “Who knows if grandfather will change his mind or something. Once we’re married nothing anyone else says matters. The law will be on our side.”

Damon stroked his hair softly and Flynn closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Damon’s gentle touch on him. He loved his hands. They were a bit awkward, but always so kind and warm. Waiting to give him a hug or a comforting pat on the back. And when they had sex…

Flynn shook his head. Not the time to think about it. They haven’t had sex in almost a month. Now was not the time. Later. Tonight. They’d have all the time they wanted. 

“Michael called. He and Kit are at their hotel and will meet us at the park,” Damon said. 

“Good good. I’m glad they were able to make it. It was so short notice and I know they’ve been busy with the restructuring. I still feel bad, leaving halfway.”

“Colt and Nick said they understood. And you’ll still have conference calls and help them from here. You still don’t work on this base yet anyway so you can give them all your time. Who knows. Being here might even give you some great ideas you can help them implement in Heracles.”

“I did have a good conversation with Nathalie,” Flynn said, naming one of the captains on the base, he met yesterday when he went for an interview. “She had some great suggestions.”

“See. It’ll all work out.”

Flynn looked up, mesmerized by Damon’s open smile. He loved that smile. He wanted to see it all the time. Damon stopped and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Flynn’s lips. Flynn kissed him back, stroking Damon’s cheek.

“Ahem.”

Damon jumped back and turned around, giving his father a sheepish look. “Time to go?”

“Yes. I’ll meet you both downstairs.” Carter nodded then walked out.

“He still treats me like he’s my butler,” Flynn said sadly. 

“It’ll take some time. After all, you were ‘Master Flynn’ to him for twenty-six years. It’ll take time for him to think of you as a son-in-law.” 

“I guess,” Flynn muttered. His eyes widened suddenly and he leaped off the bed. “We have to go. We’re getting married.”

Damon chuckled. “And you just realized.” he ducked as Flynn grabbed one of their pillows off the bed and threw it at him. 

 

 

“Stop fidgeting,” Michael hissed at Kit as they sat in the front row. They arrived forty minutes ago at the park and helped the volunteers who were setting up the chairs and flowers for the wedding. All in all, it was going to be a small and quiet ceremony, with Michael, Kit, Damon’s parents and some of Damon’s friends and co-workers from Corna. Based on the chairs there would only be about twenty people. Which Michael thought was a good idea. Nice to keep it small and simple.

“I can’t help it,” Kit hissed back. “I was planning on seeing Flynn for a few minutes but the idiot was late. Now I can’t talk to him till after the wedding.”

“So? You’ll talk to him after. He knows we’re here.”

“But...I wanted..”

Michael raised an eyebrow, glad he still had a bit of patience left to deal with his jittery mate. “You wanted what?”

“I wanted to tell him how happy I am for him,” Kit murmured. Michael stared down at Kit whose head was bent and wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss the hell out of him. Damn he was just too cute. 

Michael cleared his throat. “He knows.”

Kit nodded when suddenly the music started and he jumped out of his chair like a bullet out of a gun and Michael smothered a laugh as he stood up as well. 

He turned and watched as Damon, looking good in a white suit made his way down the aisle, which was really just the patch of grass between the rows of chairs, and stood a few feet away from Michael and Kit.

Damon grinned happily and nodded at Michael and Kit in the front row, then his eyes shifted to his parents who nodded back. If he didn’t know any better he’d think his mom was about to cry. But that was just silly. His mom wouldn’t-

All thought flew from his head as Flynn stepped forward and started walking down the aisle towards him, wearing a white suit identical to Damon’s and a sheer white cape with silver threading going through it trailing from his shoulders. Damon inhaled sharply, mesmerized by the sight of his mate, his mate, walking towards him, looking serene and angelic. It was like time stopped and all he could see was Flynn, walking towards him.

Flynn stopped in front of Damon and grinned when he saw the dopey expression on his face. Nailed it. “Like the surprise?” he asked, lifting a hand and holding up the trail of the cape.

“It’s….beautiful.” 

“Your mom got it for me. It added a nice touch of whimsy that I was looking for.”

Damon opened his mouth but that’s when Michael stepped forward, standing between Damon and Flynn, facing the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Damon Flint and Flynn Hale. I have known both of them for over two years and always thought they were the best people anyone would have the privilege of knowing. They are both warm, kind-hearted, and willing to sacrifice their time and energy to help others. Most of you would know by now the long road these two have been on to get to this point. So I won’t take too much of their time. Flynn, your vows.”

Flynn cleared his throat which suddenly got tight. His eyes were a bit misty too. Damn it. It was the hormones! Damn if he was going to let it ruin his moment! He cleared his throat again, looking into Damon’s eyes, and felt the tears begin to fall.

“Damon,” Flynn said, his voice a bit wobbly. “Every minute and every important moment in my life was wonderful, because of you. You were there for me since the moment I was born and stayed my best friend though all these years. Never once did I ever feel alone, because I had you with me. You were my salvation, the reason I’m standing here today, able to smile and live happily. If I didn’t-” Flynn closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, opening them and saw that Damon’s eyes were getting red. Not good. They couldn’t both be crying. But he needed to say this. Dreamed of saying it for so long. “If I didn’t have you I would never have achieved any happiness. Is it any wonder, I fell in love with you when I was a child and didn’t even know what love was? You are the love of my life Damon. My soul mate.”

Flynn gulped and nodded, indicating that he was done and Damon took a deep breath, hoping he could get through his vows like Flynn did. He’d felt choked up since the moment he woke up this morning, longer actually. Since the moment Flynn called him weeks ago and told him they could finally be together. He still couldn’t believe that he was finally going to make Flynn his. After all these years. And he was determined to do this right. 

He drew in a deep breath and strained his eyes, willing the tears not to fall. Not yet. “Flynn, I don’t know if you remember this. It happened when we were six years old. We were at the park, our usual private place, and you saw a yellow and orange leaf on a tree. You decided that that leaf was special. You said it was a magic golden leaf that would give us eternal happiness.” Flynn closed his eyes and groaned while the audience chuckled. “So of course, me being the hero I was trying to be, said I’d get it for you. I was taller and two months older after all. I barely made it to the third branch when I slipped and fell, breaking my arm. I still remember how you held me and cried, apologizing for hurting me. As I looked up at your crying face, I really did feel all the pain fade away. I couldn’t stop staring at you, the pain on your face as if you broke your arm as well. I had already decided before then that I would always be with you no matter what. But that day, that was the day I decided I would protect you my whole life. And make you happy so you would never have to cry or feel guilty again. I know, I haven’t kept to that promise, but I will do my best now. You are my soul mate Flynn. And I promise that I will always do my best to make you happy.”

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings he’d designed and had specially made months ago, when he decided he’d try and fight for Flynn. Flynn had asked him what they would do about wedding rings and he’d told him he already had it covered and it would be a surprise. Flynn kept asking about it the last few weeks and Damon didn’t blame him, given how absent minded he could be. But it was all worth it to see the look of awe on Flynn’s face when he opened the box, revealing the matching rings with a orange and yellow pattern on the sides, leaping out of the band and forming a perfect golden leaf.

“You...I can’t believe,” Flynn said, tears flowing freely and unable to finish his sentence. 

Damon chuckled, realizing how tight his throat was and the tears that were flowing down his face as well.

“Flynn Hale,” Damon said, trying to keep his voice firm but could feel it shaking anyway as he pulled out the ring and placed it on Flynn’s finger. “Do you promise to be my husband, my best friend, from today until forever?”

“Yes,” Flynn gasped, laughing as he stared down at his ring then looked up at Damon, his eyes sparkling, Damon took a mental picture, longing to remember this moment forever. 

His hands shaking, Flynn reached into the box and removed the other ring, placing it on Damon’s hand. “Damon Flint. Do you promise to love me and be with me no matter what, from today until forever?” 

“I do,” Damon replied. He looked down at Flynn leaned down placing a gentle yet firm kiss on his mate’s lips while the audience cheered.

His Flynn. 

His Damon.

Forever. 

 

Kit watched, unable to hide his smile as Flynn and Damon laughed and twirled together as they danced to the music. Apparently, Damon had helped one of the musicians when he was sick and as a favor they volunteered to play at the wedding. With the sun about to set and the silver and gold twinkle lights weaving through the tree branches,, it looked like something magical, almost out of a fairy tale. Considering how long and how hard Damon and Flynn fought to get here, it might as well be an epic fairy tale.

“Want to dance?” Michael asked, sidling up next to him.

“We can’t.”

“No one here knows us Kit,” Michael pointed out. 

Kit looked around, realizing that Michael was right. They didn’t know anyone here. Smiling softly, he nodded. “You should know though, I don’t know how to dance and will probably step on your feet a lot.”

“It’s OK. I’ll teach you.” Michael held out his hand and Kit placed his in it, once again marveling at how small his hand looked enveloped in Michael’s. While that scared him when they first met, now he felt totally safe. 

He grinned as they stepped onto the grassy area designated as the dance floor and let Michael teach him how to dance. And realized….he really sucks at dancing.

 

“Kit looks pissed,” Flynn commented, chuckling as he watched the Omega once again step on Michael’s toes, making the Alpha wince and Kit frown with displeasure. 

“He’ll pick it up. Michael will teach him.”

Flynn nodded, shifting his attention back to Damon. His husband. He still couldn’t believe it. “Have I mentioned how much I love my ring?”

“You only mentioned it fifteen times. Another ten and we’re good.”

Flynn chuckled and laid his head on Damon’s chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. “Melissa didn’t come,” he said softly.

He felt Damon sigh. “I told you. She said it would be too uncomfortable. And I get her point. It’s hard enough for her already. I think the wedding would have been too much.”

“I want her to be happy here Damon,” Flynn said firmly, looking up at him. “She sacrificed so much for us. You should have seen her with my grandfather. She really fought for us and if we end up making her miserable…”

“We’ll look out for her. After all, she’s technically family now.”

Flynn froze for a second, missing a beat and stumbling slightly, feeling Damon’s arms tighten around him. “You’re right. I guess she is.”

Damon smiled and the music stopped. The audience clapped and Flynn saw Kit walking towards him. 

“I can’t dance or I would ask you,” the Omega said sullenly. “Want to walk a bit instead?”

“Sure,” Flynn chuckled, looping his arm through his friends and leading him away from the crowd. 

“The wedding was nice,” Kit commented. 

Flynn laughed. “Nice huh. For you, that must mean it was awesome.”

Kit blushed and Flynn nudged him slightly. “Teasing you doofus. Gotta get my shots in before you leave tomorrow.”

Kit groaned. “Back to house arrest.”

“At least you’re with Hank and not you parents.”

“That’s true.”

“Are you going to tell them about Michael ?”

“No way! Michael and I agreed it would be best to keep our relationship secret. If my parents knew they’d blab to everyone.”

Flynn rolled his eyes. “So back to hiding it.”

“Pretty much. But it’s OK. It’s temporary. Once the military gets used to having more Omegas on the base we’ll tell people.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Flynn said, wishing there was a more immediate solution. Not that he was one to talk, given how long he and Damon took to get to the alter.

“Are you guys going to have some time off for your honeymoon?”

“Nope. Damon still has a ton of work to do. It’s a busy time. And I’m still helping Colt and Nick, albeit from afar. We’re going to have one after the baby is born and a bit older. We’re thinking of taking a whole three weeks off. It was Melissa’s suggestion actually. She wants some full on time with the baby and it gives us a chance to have an actual honeymoon.”

“That sounds good. That way you can be relaxed and take your time planning it.”

“As opposed to the rush that was this wedding?” Flynn said dryly and they chuckled.

“Have I mentioned how great you look?” Kit asked.

Flynn leaned his head back slightly, eyeing Kit. “Michael taught you to say that.”

“Yup. Said people like getting compliments on how they look on their wedding day. Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Flynn chuckled and pulled his friend closer. “Ah, I’m going to miss you Kit.”

“Me too.”

 

“Well, this turned into a nice wedding,” Michael said, handing Damon a glass of wine. 

“Thanks. My parents really did a good job of putting it together,” Damon answered, waving his hand at the buffet table with food and drinks, the small tables set up where people were eating while others danced. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t know how it would look when Kit said it was in a park. But it’s pretty nice.”

“It’s also sentimental,” Damon admitted. “Flynn and I always loved going to the park. I used to imagine marrying him in one.”

“And you were how old?” Michael asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Damon choked on his drink and Michael laughed, pounding him on the back.

“Just teasing you. I think something in the woods would work for Kit as well. He’s more an outdoors person.”

“You two thinking of…”

“Not yet, “Michael replied mildly. “But one day. We’re not in a rush.”

Damon scanned the Alpha’s face, trying to discern any traces that he was lying and couldn’t. He really did seem content with his current life and Damon felt a wave of relief. He liked Kit and Michael and wanted them to be happy. 

“Want some food?” he asked.

“Definitely. I’m starving. Kit wanted to get here so fast we couldn’t stop for food. Not that it mattered anyway. You guys were late.”

Damon winced. “Yeah. I did get voted most likely to be late for his own wedding in high school. Guess it was true.”

The two laughed as they grabbed plates and started spooning food onto it, chatting about the beautiful nature to be found in Corna.

 

 

Damon couldn’t stop smiling as he felt how warm Flynn’s hand was in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Still can’t believe it?” Flynn asked.

“It’s sinking in.”

Flynn chuckled as they reached their apartment door. He was about to place his hand on the console to open it when he felt Damon’s arms come around him. Next thing he knew, Damon was cradling him in his arms, princess style.

“You’re kidding right?” Flynn said dryly.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Damon replied, grinning down at him.

Flynn shook his head. “You are such a doofus sometimes.”

Damon laughed as he shifted and placed his hand on the scanner. “Umm, can you pull open the door?”

Flynn gave him his most dead pan look. “You know, considering you’ve always wanted to try it, you’d think you would have planned it better.”

“Just shut up and open the door,” Damon said, shifting Flynn’s weight and hunching forward a bit. Hmm were his arms shaking? Flynn squinted and realized that while Damon wasn’t really strong, usually he’d be able to at least lift him. Which meant…it was the extra pounds Flynn was packing that caused Damon to wobble now. Flynn frowned as he opened the door. 

Damon seemed oblivious to Flynn’s sudden change of mood as he carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Flynn tried to smile but couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Damon asked, finally having noticed Flynn’s expression. He sat down on the bed, his face creased with concern.

“Nothing. So we doing this or what?”

“No, tell me what’s wrong first.”

Flynn exhaled and tried to think of a way to change the subject but couldn’t. And he knew Damon wouldn’t let it go. 

“I’m…fat.”

He stared at Damon, waiting for him to argue or contradict him. To his credit, Damon didn’t even so much as blink.

“Ah. OK then.”

Flynn waited for Damon to say more, but the Beta simply stared at him.

“That’s it? You’re not going to say anything?”

“I’ve been around enough pregnant people to know I’m fighting a losing battle. Besides, it’s out wedding night. I didn’t exactly want to spend it arguing.”

“You think we’ll argue?” Flynn demanded.

“Nope,” Damon said. A second later, he leaned forward, kissing Flynn deeply. Flynn tried to protest against his mouth, to pull away but Damon had a firm grip on the back of his head and was sucking Flynn’s tongue just the way he liked it. Soon, any thoughts were completely wiped out of Flynn’s mind and he simply moaned as Damon eased him onto his back. 

They spent several minutes, just kissing, their tongues entwined while Damon deftly unbuttoned Flynn’s shirt, running his hands over his skin, the swell of his stomach, tracing his belly button. Flynn shivered, realizing how sensitive his body has become. Slick was already starting to drip and he felt like his body was on fire.

“Damon,” Flynn gasped as Damon slid down, licking and kissing his way down Flynn’s throat and to his chest. As soon as he sucked on Flynn’s nipple he gasped and bucked off the bed. 

Damon chuckled against his skin. “This is why I wanted to wait. I wanted you to know how this felt, now. Makes it more special don’t you think.”

“Again…with your anatomy knowledge,” Flynn gasped as Damon stroked his hip, making him shudder.

“Again, doesn’t it make everything so much better.”

Flynn was about to answer, he really did. Except Damon decided to use this moment to suck his left nipple and caress the right one in just the right way Flynn didn’t think he could say his own name right now. 

He thought being pregnant made his body sensitive to everything in general. But not this. This…was way way too good. 

Damon made Flynn come twice before he finally thrust into him. It didn’t really take much effort really, especially once he actually touched Flynn’s erection. He’d just exploded at the slightest touch, his body already waiting for that one moment. The second time, it was when Damon used his tongue. Flynn wasn’t even embarrassed by how little effort it took Damon to make him come again. His body really was in sexual overdrive right now. 

But once he felt Damon inside him, Flynn didn’t want to just mindlessly feel anymore. He caressed Damon’s face and when the Beta looked down at him, he sensed Flynn’s desire and smiled, slowing down his movements, wanting to prolong this moment as well. 

They stared into each other’s eyes as Damon slowly and gently thrust in and out, both trying to memorize this moment. When it became too much Flynn threw his head back, Damon quickened his pace and they came together. 

As soon as Damon’s body stopped shaking he flopped onto the side while Flynn rolled as well, wrapping their arms and legs together into a jumbled mess.

“I love you, Flynn Flint.”

Flynn felt tears well in his eyes and stroked Damon’s face again. His favorite face in the world. His most precious one. “I love you too Damon Flint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh the wedding!!! Don't know if you expected it but I hope I surprised at least some of you. And with such a nice surprise. This wedding was perfect. Pure Flemon with fluff, cuteness, some humor and sass, and smut!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I put you all through the wringer with all the Flemon angst so I made this as perfect and fluffy as I could. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the 2 new chapters and feeling generous to the me who is a year older, feel free to give lengthy comments, about any or even all of the couples and scenes. That would be the best birthday present from you guys as I love reading what you are thinking and feeling. 
> 
> Up next. A six month time skip and do all our couples....you can guess why six hehe. Last chance to wonder what pregnant Flynn is like!!


	59. Part 3

Six months later

Kit strode to the main Hawk gym, ignoring the blatant stares and glares he received from various people as he strode past. After being back on the base for four and a half months he was used to it. He had felt apprehensive about coming back, uncertain what kind of welcome he would receive. He’d been happy when Michael, Joe, Henry and even Nick’s team and several other Hawks he’d worked with greeted him at the main gate. Some were even veterans he’d worked with once or twice. It was a welcome surprise and for a fleeting second he’d actually thought everything was going to be alright.

He snorted as he saw a Beta openly glare at him, a Beta he didn’t even know but was clearly offended that an Omega was doing a Beta’s job. He’d been so naïve back then, thinking that the grand welcome he’d received meant something. And it did. It just wasn’t what he thought it was. He thought it was a sign of acceptance. Instead it was a sign of solidarity and a warning to those watching that Kit has support. It took all of two minutes for Kit to start walking across the base with his retinue to realize they were there as his bodyguards. There were Alphas and Betas scattered around, giving him dirty looks. To be fair, he’d seen a few fleeting smiles and even some thumbs up. Some just stared, shocked. But those glares…he’d never forget them. He had grown up being looked at strangely and viewed with disgust for being different. But these glares weren’t the same. It was like they saw him as an invasion. And he realized this is what Colt must have felt growing up. Probably still felt.

He could have easily tucked his tail between his legs, bowed his head and gone about his days ignoring everyone. But then, what kind of example was he setting for future Omega soldiers? What signal was he sending everyone? So he took a page out of Colt’s book and stuck out his chin…and glared back. Sometimes he even smirked if he came back from a mission or did something awesome. Anything to show people they had no affect on him.

He finally reached the gym doors and wrenched one open, feeling a sense of satisfaction when it bounced against the outer wall. He knew he was putting on a show but he never knew who was watching. And as he learned through trial and error, he should always assume someone is watching.

“Hey,” Michael called out, pushing off the wall he’d been leaning against, a cup of coffee in his hand. “Figured you might need this.”

“I hate coffee,” Kit hissed, never breaking his vigorous stride.

“I know, that’s why it’s perfect. You need to calm down Kit. Maybe a shot of something bitter in your mouth might help.”

He was about to protest when he realized Michael was right and stopped. He was too wound up. He might botch this, something he’d done a thousand times, just because he was pissed off.

“Give me that,” he sighed, taking a big gulp and feeling his whole body shudder in protest against the bitter and horrific taste of the coffee. He hacked a couple of times just for good measure.

“Better?” Michael asked mildly.

“Surprisingly yes,” Kit replied, give his head a shake for good measure.

“Want me to go in with you?”

“No. Don’t want them thinking I need an Alpha to watch my back. Dickheads.”

“Agreed. Well good luck. I’ll wait for you in the main gym.”

Kit nodded, his eyes fixed on the doors to the shooting range, dimly recognizing Michael’s absence at his side. An absence that had become a common occurrence lately. And something else he didn’t want to think about. He took another swallow of coffee for good measure, grimacing at the taste. Why the hell did people drink this? Maybe with lots of sugar it would actually become palatable.

He entered the shooting range, spotting Colonel Peters waiting for him at the main booth where all the practice guns and equipment were locked up.

“Kelly. You ready?” he asked, his expression blank.

“Born ready sir,” Kit replied, picking up a rifle and heading to the first target lane.

“We decided to do it a bit differently this time,” Peters said, his voice still even. “We’re going to use a simulation room. More realistic that way.”

Ah, so that was their plan this time. Made sense they’d up their game. After all, if Kit failed even one of his monthly target tests he’d be suspended pending a re-examination, which could take months. It was all so tedious and stupid. Nick and Colt had fought tooth and nail to allow Omegas equal rights to use weapons as any other solider, but the higher ups had been adamant. Their argument, Omegas are too emotional to trust with firearms. They might have an unexpected heat that could distort their logic, or their skills get rusty from too much hormones or pills they have to take. It was degrading for Kit, who had been using weapons since he could make his first sling at the age of four, to have to take a monthly target test. And every month he passed with flying colors, and every month they tried to throw a wrench into it, make him stumble and fail. Anything to prove he wasn’t the Hawk he and all the other pro-Omega inclusion officials said. That’s why Peters was in charge of the tests. He was one of the ones who really wanted this new Omega section to fail. So who better to run the tests than him. If he couldn’t find fault, no one else could.

And he thought moving into a different dorm and having a curfew was bad enough. Like he was a child. Well, he’d show them. He’d play their game. And still win.

He smirked at Peters and took the safety off his rifle, watching Peter’s eyes widen and step back instinctively.

“When do we start?”

Thirty minutes later, Kit waltzed out of the gym, a giant smirk on his face.

“Looks like it went well.”

Kit looked up, his smile becoming genuine when he saw Holly Adams climbing up the steps towards him, her short blonde hair curling slightly and her blue eyes steely with determination.

“Hey Hol. You going in now?”

Holly rolled her eyes. “Yup. Same old same old. When do you think they’ll do away with this rule?”

“Considering how much they’re going out and beyond to extend how the rules are applied, a cold day in hell.”

Holly sighed and shook her head. “Fantastic. You know, my dad warned me when the higher ups voted to allow Omegas there would be strict rules. And he told me what they are. I just didn’t expect it all to be so….annoying.”

“Tell me about it. Like I haven’t been shooting a gun for two years without my ‘heats’ and ‘Omega hormones’ getting in the way.”

“At least you got to be out there!” Holly exclaimed. “I didn’t even get that.” She crossed her arms angrily and Kit’s expression softened and he laid a comforting hand on the Omega’s shoulder. She was already two inches shorter than him, so being an extra step down meant Kit had to lean down a bit so he can get his face close to her’s.

“Holly, when you win. You will have accomplished something I never could. You’d be a Wolf. A frickin Wolf. Then a Captain. And so on. One day, you get to boss eeeveryone around.”

Holly smiled gratefully and nodded. “You’re right. Thanks for the pep talk Kit. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, I’m just happy I’m not the only Omega on the base anymore.”

“You have Billy.” Holly winced as soon as she said it. “Forget I said that.”

“Maybe in a year, I’ll have Billy. The Hawk. Right now I have Billy, the cadet fan boy,” Kit shuddered, making Holly laugh and he smiled again. It was nice to hear another Omega laugh. With Flynn gone, he never thought he’d get to hear it again. His heart twinged a bit as an image of his best friend flashed through his mind and he dismissed it quickly. They just talked yesterday. When had he becomes so needy?

“He’s sweet,” Holly said, her voice skeptical. “A bit too excited, but sweet.”

“It’s all new to him. I get it. We trained for this for years Hol. Billy just started five years ago. He has a lot of catching up to do. And considering how little training he’s had, he’s doing really well.”

“True true. Well, I gotta go. Don’t want that asshat Peters saying I failed for being late.” With one last smile Holly jogged up the staircase and into the building.

Kit’s smile faded as he walked down the stairs but he felt his spirits lighten. It felt so damn good having other Omegas around. Sure, Billy was a bit too green for them to actually bond. But Holly was just like him in temperament and combat experience and determination, they’d just clicked immediately. And, given the strict rules about Omega interactions with Alphas and Betas, they spent a lot of time together. And enjoyed every minute of it. Kit smiled suddenly, then chuckled. If he could go back in time and tell his past self from three years ago that he’d not only have one Omega friend, but two! His past self would have kicked his present self’s ass. Boy, his life really has changed.

Michael watched Kit as he walked across the base towards the gym, glad Kit took the same way he usually does so he could intercept him. “You look happy.”

Kit started and his eyes shifted slightly. Michael smiled and leaned down. “I can tell. It’s in the way you walk.”

“You’re weird,” Kit muttered and walked by him.

Michael chuckled as he easily caught up to him, keeping his strides short so he doesn’t surpass the Omega. Kit was a fast walker, but the few times Michael walked in his normal long Alpha strides he’d walked right past Kit, which irked the Omega to know end. Not that he said anything, but it was obvious from his demeanor.

“I thought you said you’d meet me at the gym,” Kit said.

“Colt said we have some recon to do for a case and to head to the meeting room instead.”

“He texted you?”

“Yeah, while you were doing your test.”

Kit rolled his eyes and that’s all Michael needed to know about what Kit thought of the latest ‘test.’

“Want to go out with Joe and Henry tomorrow?”

“Can’t, I’m working with Rain’s team tomorrow. They have a drug bust and need my expertise apparently.”

Michael’s smile dropped and he struggled not to frown.

“I take it he didn’t ask for you again,” Kit said mildly.

Michael sighed. Damn, when did Kit get so good at reading him? “No. This is the third time he’s asked for you and not me. And he’s not the only one. Fredricks and Grey don’t either.”

“We knew it would happen,” Kit said simply. “Just be happy it’s not everyone, like you originally thought. Out of almost fifty Wolves on the base, only three treat you differently.”

Michael wanted to argue but knew he didn’t have a leg to stand on. Kit was right. When news broke that Michael is a Hastings, he’d braced himself for everyone to treat him differently. He expected lots of glares, some snubs, and maybe awe or uncertainty about using him. Instead, he’d been mostly met with shock. It seemed people were already used to the strange Alpha Hawk, so the news that he was a Hastings was just a side dish instead of the icing on the cake. People were confused why a Hastings would want to be a soldier. Eventually, the shocked stares had faded and everyone went back to treating him the way they used to. Minus a few Wolves.

He eyed Kit out of the corner of his eye, and knew he had it easy compared to his mate. While he had gotten odd looks for a few weeks, Kit was still being seen and treated as an oddity. Some ignored him, others glared, some supported him-a few from afar which pissed Michael off more than the glares. Yup, overall, Michael had it easy and his battle was over before he even got ready for it. But Kit….he was going to be fighting for a long time.

And he was going to be with him very step of the way, Michael vowed.

 

  
“Did you finish reading the arson file?” Colt asked, his eyes on his screen as he waited for Nick to reply.

“Almost. I had to make a few notes.”

Colt grunted and continued typed on his computer, adding more notes to the growing pile on a money laundering case he was working on in addition to the series of arson cases. Man, his workload was becoming a huge pain in the ass. Which was to be expected. After all, they’d gained so much attention, praise, and ire from all across the base. Which meant they were getting a wide range of cases now. Even terrorist related ones. Unheard of for new Captains. Until now.

Colt took it as a good sign though. The harder the cases, the more they succeeded, the faster they were promoted. It was perfect.

“Done,” Nick’s voice cut into his thoughts and he started as he realized the Alpha was standing next to him.

“Sorry. Didn’t meant to sneak up on you,” Nick apologized.

“No. It was my bad. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Nick stared at the floor. Colt stared at the wall. Well, great. Now it was awkward. Again. When will it not be?

Unable to handle the tense silence any longer, Colt cleared his throat and stood up, walking towards the board and clicked a few buttons so his and Nick’s notes appeared. He quickly scanned what Nick wrote and nodded.

“So we’re agreed. Our possible arsonists are the store keepers in the area.”

“Yup. It makes the most sense. The fires are a bit random but there’s still a pattern. Looks like the younger generations want a clean start and to sell to the Jones real estate company. But since they’re all family businesses, the parents and grandparents refuse.”

“Sounds good. I’ll send my team to do some reconnaissance. See if our would be young arsonists are meeting up. Maybe we can figure out where the next fire is going to be.”

“Meanwhile, I’ll look through CCTV footage. See if I can spot any past meetings.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Colt said calmly, eyes still glued to the board. “I can do it.”

“No. You have that money laundering case as well. They’re really piling the work on you lately. I’ll do this.”

Colt nodded. It wasn’t like Nick’s argument wasn’t true. Colt was receiving more cases lately, without Nick. After all, he was the one who started this whole break-the-gender-norms mess in the first place. Plus, everything had changed four months ago. And Colt didn’t have anyone to blame but himself.

Technically, he and Nick were still partners. They shared the same office. Shared a few cases. But that was it. Ever since that Omega murder case four months ago. He’d messed up big time with that one. He’d been too impatient, unwilling to wait for Nick who was tied up with a case he was helping someone else with. He hadn’t wanted to bother him. There was a mask of politeness between them since their beach trip that didn’t allow him to seek Nick’s input the way he used to. So he’d set off on the case on his own. And succeeded. Alone. Which was a signal to everyone that he really was the mastermind behind all the cases that were solved. Which was great. In theory. In practice, it meant that now people were looking to him all the time. Expecting him to solve cases. Alone. Without Nick.

He swallowed as he recalled his meeting with General Adams yesterday. Telling him that if he kept going at his current pace he’d be given his own office and cases, a rare occurrence for captains. Adams had beamed as he said it, praising Colt for coming so far so fast. After all, it had taken Adams four years to become independent, while Colt might only need two. And….Adams’s eyes twinkled knowingly. Independence…meant a promotion. Which is what Colt wanted. And yet….

Colt shook his head and turned off the board. “You’re right. I’ll leave it to you then.”

Nick nodded and walked back to his computer while Colt returned to his. Once again, only the sound of their keyboards filled the room.

 

 

Nick took a deep breath, straightened his tie one more time before he rang the doorbell. Stupid. Why’d he wear a tie? Because it worked so well the first time? Nick huffed, shaking his head when the door was wrenched open. He froze, head mid-shake, mouth slightly agape while Liam stared at him. Quickly, Nick closed his mouth and straightened.

“Hello.” Great, did he just squeak?

Liam’s face remained impassive and Nick’s palms began to sweat. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have come here. It was all so stupid. He was stupid. He was about to tell Liam just that when the Beta stepped back.

“Come in Nick.”

Nick swallowed and nodded, stepping into the house and taking off his shoes. He looked up, seeing Will standing in the entry way, arms crossed. This was his third time meeting the Alpha, and the first time he wasn’t smiling. Shit. He really was stupid. But he came here for a reason. And he wasn’t going to back down now. He knew he had to talk to them, had struggled with the phone in his hand so many times the last six months. Last week, he’d finally done it. It was time.

“Hello.” There. No squeak this time.

“We should sit down,” Liam said, standing next to Nick.

Will continued to stare at him, his gaze hostile before he finally stepped back, leading the way to the living room.

Cautiously, Nick sat on the sofa across from the two people he thought would be his in-laws. He still hoped would be his in-laws, Nick corrected himself.

“Why are you here Nick?” Will asked, his tone brisk.

He inhaled sharply and looked up, meeting the Alpha’s gaze. He’d decided to do this. He made the decision. And despite his little panic attack earlier, he still thought it was the right thing to do. And he was going to see this through.

“I wanted to apologize.”

“For breaking our son’s heart,” Will stated. Nick expected Liam to add his two cents but the Beta remained silent. Odd.

“Is that what he told you?”

Will hesitated then looked away.

“He told us you two couldn’t be together anymore,” Liam finally said. “He didn’t tell us why.”

“It’s…complicated,” Nick said. He wanted to explain everything to them. Tell them how much he wanted to be with Colt, how much he missed him and wanted to throw everything away to be with him. But Colt made it clear that any such dramatic gestures weren’t appreciated. And if he hadn’t told his parents the whole story then it wasn’t Nick’s place to. All he could do…was apologize.

“Yes, he said that as well,” Will huffed, his gaze shifting back to Nick. “Funny, how neither of you are willing to share the details.”

“That’s between me and Colt,” Nick stated.

“So, you apologized. You can go now.”

“Will,” Liam admonished softly. The Alpha’s hands tightened on his forearms then slackened slightly.

Nick cleared his throat. It was now or never. “Colt doesn’t know I’m here. He wouldn’t be happy if he knew. But, I felt I owed you some kind of explanation. You welcomed me into your home, trusted me with your son. And I-“

Nick froze as he realized he was about to break down. His eyes shifted to the table and he clenched and unclenched his hands rapidly, trying to stem the flood of emotions welling up inside him. Since his fight with Michael months ago he’d managed to put a lid on all his feelings. Been as cold as Colt was. And managed to get through each day like that. That’s probably why, facing all the feelings he’d suppressed and locked away, was making him break down, forming a lump in his gut and his throat.

He squeezed his eyes shut, then looked up, meeting the couple’s eyes unflinchingly, praying he could hold himself back long enough to get through this. He had to.

“I broke my promise. When push came to shove, I couldn’t protect him. I couldn’t take care of him. And yes, maybe I broke his heart. But he broke mine too.”

He hadn’t meant that last part, and he couldn’t hide some of his bitterness when he said it, but he meant it.

He stared at Colt’s parents, waiting for them to react.

“Well,” Liam finally broke the silence, crossing his legs. “I doubt Colt ever wanted you to protect him.” Nick was about to protest but the Beta held up his hand, his eyes piercing into Nick’s. “Trust me. I’ve been married to an Alpha long enough to know how your mind and protective instincts works. And that’s why I can honestly tell you, Colt doesn’t blame you, and neither do we.”

Nick’s eyes flicked to Will, who seemed like he wanted to protest but nodded, agreeing with Liam despite how much he hated to.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Colt actually called the shots in this situation and you went with it. Am I right?”

Nick slowly nodded, once again impressed by how well Liam knew his son.

“Doesn’t mean he couldn’t have fought back,” Will muttered.

Liam sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes at Will. “Yeah. Like you can beat me in an argument. Or try and change my mind.”

“Sometimes,” Will muttered, his eyes shifting away.

“My point is, when Colt told us you two broke up Will and I talked about it. A lot. And we both” here he gave Will a pointed look. “Agreed that if this is what Colt decided we’d respect that. The same way you seemed to.”

Nick knew he should argue. Take the blame. That’s partly why he came after all. To suffer whatever punishment they inflicted on him. He deserved it for not being able to keep them together. For giving in so easily. But he didn’t expect this…this acceptance. So he didn’t know how to respond.

Suddenly, Liam smiled and walked around the table, sitting next to Nick and grasping his hands, his appearance so similar to Colt, the smile so genuine and comforting, it made Nick’s gut clench. “We know how much you love Colt. The fact that you’re here means you still do. And knowing how much you cared about each other, it must be so painful to work together but not be…together. I’m sorry you have to go through that. If it could be any different….”

Nick swallowed painfully and squeezed Liam’s hands with determination. “One day, we’ll be together again. We promised that.”

Liam froze then smiled. “Well, I’m glad to see you two are still committed. I’m looking forward to having an Alpha son-in-law I can boss around. You better not ruin that.”

Nick chuckled, unable to believe he could actually laugh while his heart was still in shreds. But...it wasn’t. He thought he’d come here to apologize to Will and Liam, let them blame him and chastise him. Instead, he got what he didn’t even realize he needed. Someone to understand him and tell him it’s OK. To listen to him and let him just feel and comfort him. And to have that coming from Liam of all people….it meant so much.

“And I’m still looking forward to having a father-in-law I will always have to protect myself against.”

“I’m not that mean,” Liam protested while Will snorted. “Hey!” Liam shouted, glaring at his mate, shaking his finger at him. “Out of the two of us who has been a jerk today?”

“One of us has to,” Will protested. “All these months all I kept hearing is ‘Colt probably messed up. He probably broke that Alpha’s heart.’”

Nick blushed at the pathetic portrait Liam and Will painted of him. And hated how accurate it was.

“Yeah, well, I was right!”

Nick sat back and let himself smile, watching the Alpha and Beta verbally spar, his heart full of nostalgia for the times when it was him and Colt. And it will be that way again. No matter how long it took.

 

 

“Damon, did you hear about this?” Flynn called out from his position on the bed, his tablet propped on top of his now very obviously pregnant belly. Of course it was obvious, Flynn thought sourly. He was nine months pregnant after all. It was normal for him to be as big as a balloon. Doesn’t mean he had to like it though. This baby had better be cute, considering how much discomfort Flynn has been living with the last few months.

“Heard what?” Damon called back from the kitchen.

“They might not give us a new budget to create more shelters,” Flynn said, glaring at the offending email. “I told those idiots in finance that we need more funds. But nooo they’d rather spend it on repaving the roads. Say they’re falling into disrepair. Well, you know what else is falling into disrepair! People’s lives you ignorant, low-life jackasses,” Flynn screamed at the tablet, pulling out his phone and about to call that so-called Prime Minister Sebastian and give him a piece of his mind.

“Oh no you don’t,” Damon said firmly, removing both the tablet and the phone out of Flynn’s hands.

“Hey!” Flynn yelled, struggling to sit up. Stupid baby. If he wasn’t pregnant he could get his phone back. If he wasn’t pregnant he wouldn’t need to fight for his phone since he’d be in his office, able to just walk down the hall to yell at those insensitive jerks instead of stuck on bed rest.

“Flynn, we talked about this. This is exactly why you aren’t allowed to make anymore phone calls or write anymore emails without your secretary’s approval.”

“I’m not a child,” Flynn hissed, glaring at his husband. Some husband. Unsupportive louse.

“I know,” Damon soothed which just pissed Flynn off even more. “But, and you admitted yourself yesterday, you have become more emotional. We expected this, given that your hormone level is so high normally heat suppressants don’t work.”

“I have-“ Flynn broke off at Damon’s knowing look and flopped back against his pillows. “OK, OK. Yes, I am a tad bit more emotional. But it’s only when people piss me off.”

“You cried at that commercial yesterday.”

Flynn glared at Damon. “Low blow. You know I can’t resist puppies.”

“The puppies were happy!” Damon held up a warning hand, then smiled gently, placed Flynn’s devices on the dresser across the room and sat next to him. He took Flynn’s hands in his own and rubbed them softly. “Flynn, I love you. And part of loving you is making sure you don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Like calling his holiness Sebastian and telling him he’s a douche,” Flynn muttered.

“Exactly. You and Sebastian work great together. That’s why he snatched you up when you were planning to go work at the base. Which worked out for the best since you get to work directly with the refugees now and be the system instead of through the government and all that paperwork. Plus, you would have had to split your attention between the soldiers and the refugees.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Flynn said, feeling his body sag into the mountain of pillows behind him. “It’s just….frustrating. Just sitting here.”

“Well, the baby is due soon. We already have your surgery booked in two weeks. Not much longer to wait.”

“Yeah.” Two weeks. Two weeks then he’d become…a mom. A parent. Of a child. He’d had a fair number of panic attack so far. One just two weeks ago. And each time Damon had talked him down, making him feel that while he may feel lost now, he will love the baby when it’s born and learn how to be a mom.

“ _And I’ll learn how to be a dad. So we’ll both learn together,” Damon said, laughing idiotically._

Flynn smiled at the memory. Damon was definitely going be one of those dorky and loving dads. Speaking of dads.  
  
His smile fell and he stared at Damon who also stopped smiling, knowing what Flynn is going to say.

“I tried Flynn. She said she’s busy.”

“I don’t doubt it. But not so busy she can’t come over even once,” Flynn protested, feeling himself getting riled up again. “She missed decorating the nursery. She missed all the baby shopping. The only time’s we’ve seen her is for the ultrasounds.”

“That’s what she wants Flynn.”

“But it isn’t right!” Flynn’s chest heaved as he shouted, knowing he was getting emotional again. His anger faded and he felt tears well in his eyes. Stupid hormones. “She was supposed to be part of this. That’s what we agreed on.”

“It’s…not easy for her Flynn,” Damon said softly. “She’s trying her best.”

“Cutting us off completely isn’t what’s best. She doesn’t know anyone here Damon. She hasn’t even tried. All she does is bury herself in her work. We forced her to come here. And she’s miserable and I just…”

“You want her to be happy.”

Flynn inhaled deeply and nodded. “She sacrificed everything so we can happy. It’s not fair if she isn’t.”

Damon patted Flynn’s back comfortingly. “I know. We’ll figure something out. I’ll swing by her hospital tomorrow if I can. Try and talk to her again. Maybe just a small dinner or something.”

“Unless she cancels again,” Flynn mumbled.

Damon sighed and rubbed Flynn’s shoulders, reminding Flynn how uncomfortable he felt and he closed his eyes, savoring Damon’s touch.

“Want a back massage?” Damon asked, his tone light.

Flynn opened his eyes, not caring how hopeful and desperate he looked. “Yes please. I swear, if this baby isn’t cute I’m going to make it’s life miserable.”

“Sure you will,” Damon said as Flynn shifted forward and Damon moved to sit behind him, massaging his shoulders and back gently.

“I mean it!”

“Sure, sure.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, happy new year everyone!! Hope you all have a great 2018. Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone for the kudos and being fantastic and loyal readers in 2017. Hope you join me for the next story this year!
> 
> Phew, so much happening and info in one chapter. And yes you saw right. I am officially calling the next set of chapters part 3!! I debated but given how much everything has changed and what's going to happen next, it should be treated as a third part of the story. Word of warning, I'm almost done writing and there are going to be some time skips, which is another reason I'm labeling it as a third part. Sometimes it'll be stated at the top, other times you'll pick it up as you read. I'll do my best to make it clear.
> 
> So, this chapter...where to start.  
> How about the new and more relaxed Kit!! Who has a new bestie!!! Don't you just love Holly? So glad I can fit her in and this isn't the last we'll see of her. 
> 
> On the other hand, so many stupid rules!!! Monthly shooting tests, a curfew, segregated from the other genders. Sigh. Poor Omegas. And Michael. There will be more on this in his next POV. 
> 
> My poor Cotnick! It's so weird to see them so formal and awkward. And very much independent of each other emotionally and professionally. I can understand Colts hesitancy to work independently officially. Any opinion anyone wants to share on that? Should he or shouldn't he?
> 
> Awww, Will and Liam are true parents and kinda adorable in their interaction with Nick. Glad to see he's finally getting some comfort and smiling. I loved that scene so much and couldn't wait to write it. 
> 
> Pregnant Flynn!! I think we all knew he'd be a bit of an emotional mess. And working in the government instead of the military branch. He's stepping up in the world. And as promised, mostly Flemon fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Phew I think I covered everything. And here's a bit of bad news. My flight is on Friday and while last time I updated earlier, I'm going to have to postpone it to Saturday this time. I'm writing the last two chapters and then doing some massive editing and need the extra day to make sure it all flows. Like I said, lots of little time skips and scenes as we wrap things up. Plus, I'll finally be reunited with my computer and can edit properly!! Its been reallly annoying trying to write and edit on my tablet the last 3 weeks. Looks like the last chapter will be 65 or 66. Prepare yourself guys! 
> 
> See you Saturday!


	60. Chapter 60

Michael watched Kit spar with Joe, waiting for his chance to leap in and surprise the Omega. He saw Henry on the other side flex his right hand, his tell when he was about to jump into the fray. He should wait, even for Kit three on one would be too much. His gaze shifted to the right where some new recruits were also training….including the new Omega.

Smirking, Michael jumped in three seconds after Henry leaped in as well. He saw Kit shift his balance slightly and knew he sensed they were coming at him. Deftly, he delivered a swift kick to the back of Joe’s head, knocking him to the ground, grabbed Henry’s arm as he came at him and flipped him over, leaving him open to drop onto his back on the ground and use Michael’s forward momentum to simply use his legs to throw Michael up into the air, over Kit, and onto the other side of the ring.

Michael grunted as he smacked chest first into the ground. He should have used his hands to brace himself but at the speed he was going, it could have caused some serious damage to his wrist. He groaned, knowing he would have a new bruise and flipped onto his back. His eyes followed Kit as he quickly dealt with Henry who had gotten back on his feet, his eyes straying to the now blatantly watching Betas. Worth it. His gaze shifted back to Kit who dodged Henry’s punches before stepping in and delivering a solid punch to his stomach, taking the Beta out of action. Well, Kit wouldn’t like it if he saw Michael sitting on his ass. Smiling, Michael got up and charged at Kit again, albeit a bit more cautiously this time.

Less than a minute later the sparring session was over with Michael, Joe, and Henry on the ground and Kit left standing. As usual.

“This is getting sad guys. I shouldn’t be able to take you down so easily,” Kit berated them with his hands on his hips, his expression dripping disappointment…and possibly a hint of disgust.

“It’s not our fault. Not completely anyway,” Joe protested as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Kit had held back his kick so he wouldn’t actually hurt him, but Michael knew how much even a restrained Kit blow could hurt. “You’ve been obsessively training lately against the simulators. It’s only natural that you would get more creative and better than us.”

“You can put in the extra hours too,” Michael pointed out.

Joe and Henry glared at him and Michael stuck out his tongue.

“You shouldn’t say anything Michael. I noticed you got your ass kicked, same as ours. Aren’t you training with Kit as well?” Joe asked.

Michael and Kit both gazed at the ground, uncomfortable with the sudden landmine Joe just landed on.

“Umm, we aren’t actually. We did at first. But then apparently it was considered violating Omega and Alpha interactions since we were not really supervised all the time,” Michael said.

Joe and Henry stared then shook their heads.

“They just keep piling it on don’t they,” Henry sneered. “The rules they made us agree to when the final decisions were made were bad enough. Why are they adding to it?”

“According to them,” Kit answered, “They aren’t adding. They’re just enforcing what was decided months ago.”

Michael’s hands clenched tightly and he took a deep breath, pushing down all the frustration he’d been feeling the last few months. These new rules for Omegas was just frickin ridiculous! Not only was Kit living in a different building, clear across the base, but they couldn’t go visit each other! He’d thought of sneaking in to see Kit anyway, but the Omega rejected the idea, claiming if they were caught they’d damage the new freedom Omegas were receiving. The worst part was he was right. All eyes were on Kit right now, and the Omega couldn’t afford to make a mistake. That’s why they only interacted when there were other people around, more specifically, when they were training or on missions. They hadn’t had any private conversations in who knows how long. They’d gone off the base a few times with Joe and Henry, then split up for a bit, meeting them again close to the base so people would think they were together. But someone spotted them in town, the wrong person, and told Colonel Peters of all people. Who hadn’t wasted any time calling Colt in, berating him for not handling his Hawks properly.

It was all so annoying and Michael wanted to just tell them all to f off. As someone who had been given so much freedom growing up, dealing with Kit’s reticence the last two years, and now the base’s overwhelming desire to keep them apart, it was just too much to handle for the Alpha. It shouldn’t be this way. And yet, he didn’t know what else they could do. So he swallowed his protests, pasted on a smile for Kit’s benefit and tried to appreciate the fact that they still worked together at all. It was even harder for Kit right now, no need to add his own gripes and complaints to it. 

He was about to ask if they wanted to go out tonight, even a Kit with other people was better than no Kit,  when he saw the only Omega Hawk cadet, Billy, walk over to Kit, his entire demeanor determined.

“Hi Kit,” Billy said, his tone respectful as always.

“Hey Billy.”

“Can you show me that kick to the back of the neck? I’ve tried it before but I can’t get the right angle. Or height.” Billy looked frustrated and Michael didn’t blame him. Billy was the only Omega recruit amongst a bunch of Betas. Based on the brief conversations he’d had with him and what Kit told him, Billy’s family was supportive and had taught him various forms of combat growing up. He wasn’t as good as Kit was when he joined, but few people were. However, he had a strong desire to win every test, which reminded Michael of Kit so much he couldn’t help rooting for him.

This wasn’t the first time he’d asked Kit for advice either Michael thought idly, as he watched Kit explain the move to Billy, using poor Joe as a prop. Ever since he joined it was clear the Omega idol worshipped Kit and asked his advice whenever he could. At least he wasn’t stuttering and looking at the ground anymore. It was clear Kit felt uncomfortable with that reaction, even if Michael found the whole thing cute and amusing. 

It was no surprise though, the way Billy reacted. They should have expected it actually. Colt and Nick didn’t waste any time using Kit’s training videos, pictures, less classified missions and reputation as the face for their new initiative and get Omegas to join once the plans were put in place. The promotions were everywhere, including billboards, online, even on television. It wasn’t odd for the military to promote initiatives and recruit this way, but they hadn’t had to create such a huge campaign since the Hawk and Wolf system became successful almost ten years ago.  Three had turned up, including Billy, Holly Adams, and another one. As expected, Holly had succeeded the Wolf exams easily, Billy was barely in the top twenty for the Hawks, while the third Omega failed halfway through the tests.

Michael watched as Kit patiently explained the move a few times, observed Billy execute it, badly, corrected his stance, and told him to try again. Michael smiled, once again impressed by how patient Kit was being with all this. The first time Billy asked him for help four months ago he expected Kit to growl some instructions and let Billy figure it out himself. Therefore, he couldn’t hide his surprise when Kit calmly explained everything. The first time. Then the second. He spent over an hour coaching Billy, never raising his voice or losing his patience with the clearly nervous Omega.

A quick glance showed him that once again, the Beta recruits were mimicking Kit’s moves, trying to learn by watching Billy and Kit. It started about two months ago and Michael kept waiting for them to ask Kit to work with him directly. But he understood their hesitancy. They knew how controversial having Billy, Kit, and Holly on the base was. They didn’t want to step into the line of fire in any way. They were just cadets after all. They had to look out for themselves.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t call them pathetic, driveling, sorry excuses for soldiers in his head though.

 

 

Flynn pushed Melissa’s doorbell then glared at the camera above it, smiling with satisfaction when he heard Melissa scrambling behind the door. Two seconds later the door flew open and Melissa stared at him with a surprised expression.

“Flynn! What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here! You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

Flynn rolled his eyes as he waddled past Melissa, belly first as usual, who quickly leaped out of the way, slamming the door closed and followed him anxiously into her living room.

“Calling didn’t work so I came over,” Flynn said, walking towards the couch. Slowly, he began to ease himself down, resting his hand on the armrest when he felt Melissa firmly grasp his hand and help him sit. He almost smiled but quickly smothered it. He knew if she saw him, Melissa wouldn’t be able to resist her Alpha instinct to protect and spoil him. Which he hoped would help with what he was about to say.

“I’ve been busy,” Melissa said, sitting on the chair next to the couch. Flynn looked at the chair. It seemed like an antique with flowers painted on the white legs. His eyes roved over the apartment, taking in the colorful carpets and quilts strewn around. Back in Heracles, Melissa’s place was immaculate and sophisticated, mostly glass and leather. This place felt…homey.

“Your apartment looks different,” Flynn said, hoping the change in subject would put Melissa at ease. It didn’t.

Her jaw tightened and she looked at the ground. “Yeah well. You use what’s around. I sold all my Heracles furniture, thinking I could replace them here. Turns out they have a different sense of style in Corna.”

Flynn winced, kicking himself for not realizing how different Melissa’s tastes are compared to Corna’s. “But it looks nice. I love the colors. It gives it a nice and comfy vibe.”

Melissa looked around, her gaze a bit suspicious. “I guess it does.”

Flynn smiled, “It totally does! If you add some flowers there, a candle or two there, it would really make this place feel like home.”

Finally, Melissa looked at him fully and Flynn almost flinched.

“Why are you here Flynn?” she asked softly.

“I’m worried about you.” Best to be honest. And blunt. Melissa did appreciate the flat out truth. Sometimes. “Damon said you won’t really talk to him. You aren’t spending any time with anyone outside of work. You aren’t trying to settle in. And you won’t come see us. We agreed when we decided to move here that we would make this work. The three of us. So far, it’s felt like only two of us are involved.”

“Flynn,” Melissa’s voice was still soft, which made Flynn nervous. “Be honest. Do you really want me to be involved?”

If he was honest, he’d want this baby to be his and Damon’s only. But it wasn’t. Melissa was the biological father and wanted her part of the equation. And Flynn was determined to give it to her. “Yes, Damon and I both want you involved. We already agreed the baby will be with you every other weekend and half the holidays n the first couple of years. As time goes on and the baby grows up, we’ll reevaluate and there will probably be more visits and family gatherings.”

“Yes, when the baby is born I will be there. But I don’t have to be now.”

“But you’ll regret it,” Flynn said, his voice now so soft it matched Melissa’s. “It’s your first child Mel. Can you honestly say you’re not upset about missing all the firsts so far? First crib. First toy. First set of clothes. And if you plan on continuing this way after it’s born, only showing up for the scheduled visits, you’ll miss out on so much more.”

Melissa swallowed and looked away and Flynn knew he was right. Melissa wanted to be a part of this. But was holding back.

“It’s weird Flynn. It’s all so weird.”

“I know,” Flynn said, reaching out and clasping Melissa’s hand. She looked down at it in surprise, then slowly twisted her hand, gripping Flynn back. “We’re here for the long haul Mel. You can’t shut yourself out from the world. You don’t have to come with us for everything. But at least try and spend some time with people. There’s a lot of wonderful people in Corna, I think you’ll like them.”

“Like Josh,” Melissa asked dryly.

“I think Josh has given up,” Flynn said weakly. He didn’t have the heart to tell Melissa what Damon told him. That after asking Melissa out three times Josh said.  _ “I don’t have the patience or desire to chase after an Alpha who thinks an Omega is her only option. I have a Beta’s pride you know.” _

“Good. He’s not really my type.”

Flynn squeezed Melissa’s hand and struggled to sit up. “Well, now that that’s settled we should go to the hospital.”

“You want me to just go ask people to spend time with me now?” Melissa joked.

“No,” Flynn stated baldly, walking to the living room doorway and looking over his shoulder. “I went into labor about an hour ago. Started having cramps. I wanted to settle everything with you first before the baby was born.”

Melissa stared at him in disbelief and Flynn couldn’t help chuckling a bit. Suddenly, it was like someone stuck a hot poker in Melissa’s backside and she rushed to Flynn.

“Hospital! We have to go to the hospital!”

“That’s what I was telling you.”

“Flynn you idiot, this is no time for your warped sense of humor. Stop laughing!”

 

 

Damon rushed into the lobby of Melissa’s hospital, sprinting to the roo m Melissa told him was Flynn’s. Damn, he was late! Again! Was he ever going to be on time for anything? He was out on site when Melissa called him and told him Flynn was in labor. He’d managed to answer the second time she called, since he was busy sewing up someone’s wound during the first one.

He’d been surprised to see her number flash on his screen since she’d made it clear the last time they spoke five days ago that she didn’t want anything to do with him. When he’d answered, she screamed so loud he had to move the phone a foot away from his ear.

_ “Flynn’s in labor you moron! If you miss this Flynn, me and the baby won’t forgive you!” _

He saw the door with ‘Flynn Flint’ written on it and slid the door open, hearing it clack loudly since he threw it back so hard.

“Flynn!” he screamed as he ran in, expecting to see the usual site of an Omega writhing in pain until the drugs kicked in and the surgery was done. And since Flynn had made it clear he didn’t want any drugs, he would be in pain until the actual surgery.

Which is why he froze in shock when he saw Flynn calmly sitting up, a bowl of ice cream in one hand, a spoon full of strawberry ice cream half-way to his mouth.

The two froze, both staring at each other until Flynn finally shoved the spoon in his mouth and swallowed.

“Hey. You made it!” Flynn chirped, waving the spoon at him happily.

What was happening? Did Flynn take the pain killers after all?

“Hey. Yeah, no. I made it. I wouldn’t miss it.” Cautiously, Damon walked over to the bed.

Flynn rolled his eyes. “Just so you know, the contractions are far apart, so I’m not in a lot of pain. Melissa already booked the OR and a surgeon in a hour, so we’re all good. And I was hungry.”

“Of course you were.” Slowly, Damon sank onto the chair next to Flynn’s bed, trying to calm the riot of emotions within him. He didn’t even know which emotion to quell or deal with first. Part of him wanted to rush off and demand an OR now, another part wanted to shake Flynn so he would panic with him, another part wanted to just curl up in a ball because…he was going to be a father. Breath Damon. Breath.

“I already called your parents. Your dad is on the way but your mom got here pretty quick. She just decided to close up the bakery. Apparently, Carter is on a delivery run so he has to finish that first. Your mom is actually the one who got me the ice cream! Without me even asking! She really does know me.”

Flynn smiled at him and Damon tried to smile back. He really did. He tried to absorb everything Flynn just said, but his brain felt like everything was rushing by so fast he couldn’t pin down one word or thought.

“My mom got you ice cream,” Damon said, trying to focus on one idea at a time.

Flynn sighed and grasped Damon’s hand. “It’s all going to be OK. Can you please stop panicking so we can just, let this moment sink in. This will be the last time it’s just us.”

Damon blinked and realized Flynn was right. After this, there will be a baby in their lives forever. And hopefully, more babies.

Damon took in a deep breath, smiled, and settled on the bed next to Flynn. “If you weren’t pregnant right now, where would we be?”

Flynn looked up at the ceiling, contemplating his answer as he took another bite of ice cream, his head resting on Damon’s chest. “Probably visiting Orpheus. We always wanted to go there. See the shows. Join a music troupe.”

“You wanted to join a music troupe, since you love to sing. I however, tone deaf that I am, was going to be your groupie.”

Flynn’s eyes shone, “Right! My loyal groupie! You were supposed to scream my name and tell people I was the best singer in the world. It was going to be magical. Way better than the fantasy you came up with.”

“Hey! I stand by it. Creating a school in Theus would have been fun. They value metal work and labor there. We could have had classes about all the different types of material and methods of using them.”

“Yes, because we’re both so good at creating things,” Flynn said dryly.

“May I remind you, when we came up with these scenarios, we believed we could make a never melting ice cream swimming pool.”

“Oh yeah. I’m still waiting for that by the way. You promised you’d find the science to invent it. Instead you decided to study viruses and gross stuff.”

“Sorry, but viruses seemed much easier to fix than creating never melting ice cream.”

They chuckled, bantering back and forth, recalling all the ridiculous childhood fantasies they’d had. They managed to forget where they were, except when Flynn had a contraction and Damon held his hand as he helplessly watched his husband’s face twist with pain.

Forty minutes later there was a discreet knock on the door and Annie, Carter, and Melissa walked in.

“The nurses are going to come in a bit Flynn,” Melissa said, her tone professional. Hmm, she must be panicking too. Nice to see he wasn’t the only one. They both did tend to get more quiet the more freaked out they were.

Flynn took a deep breath and nodded. “Sounds good.”

Annie walked over, handing Flynn a cup full of ice chips. “You might be thirsty.”

“Thanks….Annie. I was.”

His mother gave him a pointed look and Damon winced. “Do you need anything else Flynn?”

“I think I’m good now,” Flynn said around a mouth full of ice.

“Just small pieces Flynn,” Damon said in exasperation.

“It’s not one of your cakes to shove the whole thing in your mouth right away,” Melissa pointed out.

Flynn’s eyes flicked between the two of them. “Oh, so this is what it’s going to be like with you two watching over me. I don’t think I can handle that much nagging.”

“If Damon ever bothers you, call us,” Carter said smoothly.

“Will do,” Flynn replied cheerfully.

A few minutes later the nurses arrived and began to prep Flynn while everyone else stepped out into the hallway. Now that the moment was here, Damon felt his gut clench again. He felt a hand grasp his and realized his mother was squeezing his hand comfortingly.

“He’ll be fine. Melissa made sure to get the best surgeon they have.” Then, his mom smiled. Damon felt his throat tighten and if Melissa and his dad weren’t standing there, he probably would have cried.

“Thanks mom,” he murmured instead. He turned to Melissa and took a deep breath. “Ready to go in. It’s going to be hard since we’re doctors to stand by but if we stay near Flynn’s head, like we’re supposed to,  it should be fine.”

Melissa blinked. “You…want me to go in?”

“Aren’t you?” Damon asked, staring at Melissa seriously.

Melissa stared back, then nodded. “Yeah. I’ll go in.”

“Great,” Flynn said as they began to wheel him by, causing Damon and Melissa to jog a bit to catch up. “If you’re all done with your sappy moment can we get going. But only if you’re ready. It’s not like I’m having a baby or anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby's here!!! You'll have to wait though to find out the gender. Both genders now that I think of it. Boy, girl, Alpha, Omega? Ah Omegaverse. This is why I find it so fascinating. 
> 
> Poor Michael. Once again needing to restrain himself, and looks like it's taking it's toll a bit. But he seems to be taking it in his patient Michael stride. For the most part. And we meet Billy! The fanboy! He's so cute. Awkward but cute. Like a more naive Kit maybe? And I love how Kit went from never wanting any attention to being the face of the new initiative, his moves and images plastered everywhere. Looks like Cotnick is branching into marketing. 
> 
> Ah, sweet, tough, and charming Flynn. You have been missed. Figures he'd show up when he's in labour. Guess after all the panicking and anxiety, actually about to have the baby is finally what calms him down. Looks like someone is already getting into mom mode. Meanwhile the two daddies are losing their shit! And they're doctors! For shame! o(≧∇≦o) (My laptop I missed you!! And now I have access to the cute emojis).
> 
> Up next. A Cotnick chapter. That's mostly about Nick. So you know it's going to be full of angst. Prepare yourselves! 
> 
> PS, for those of you planning on continuing on to the sequel/spin-off, I'm already dropping a few pieces of info that will be important to that story. It will be repeated more explicitly there, but just in case you're wondering why I'm suddenly mentioning Orpheus, Theus, and when the Wolf and Hawk teams started, that's why. You don't have to remember it now, but I do want to create some links already where possible. Small ones though.


	61. Chapter 61

Nick was just about to email Aaron the information he found about the suspects he asked him to look into when his phone rang. One quick glance at the screen revealed it was his mother calling. Nick frowned, uncertain why his mother of all people would call. Usually it was his father. He could count the number of times his mother called him in his life. Two. Once when she asked him to come home instead of staying at the library studying because his father wanted to speak to him. The second time when his grandparents came for a sudden visit.

Feeling a bit anxious, Nick answered.

“Hello mother.”

“Nicholas. Are you well?”

“I’m fine mother. And you?”

“Fine, thank you for asking.”

His mother went silent and Nick tapped his finger impatiently on his desk, waiting for her to get to the point. He saw Colt glance up at him briefly from across the room and shook his head.

“I am calling Nicholas because your father decided to renovate your brother’s room.” Nick’s blood froze and he could actually hear the blood pounding in his brain. No need to ask who she meant. She always referred to Connor that way instead of by name, as if he weren’t even her son.

“What?” he whispered.

“Your father is going to have a company come and clear out his room. I thought you might want to come and take a few things. You two were…close.”

It took Nick several second to collect himself, then he nodded, even though his mother wouldn’t be able to see it on the phone.

“Yes. I would like that. When?”

“Today. The company is coming tomorrow morning.”

Nick’s hand curled into a fist on his desk and he closed his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. “I’ll be right there.”

He hung up and kept gazing down at the desk, willing his heart to stop racing. His father was clearing out Connor’s room? Why now? He never even acknowledged that the room existed before, especially since it was on the other side of the house from the main bedrooms. As much as he hated that room, the room that witnessed Connor’s death, he couldn’t imagine it completely gone. He couldn’t form any thoughts, couldn’t move his body at all. He just sat there...lost.

“Nick,” Colt said hesitantly.

Colt’s voice recalled him to the present, a present he had to deal with. Now. Nick closed his eyes, took in one last deep breath and looked up. “It’s nothing. I have to go. I’ll be back later.”

Colt nodded slowly and Nick could tell he wanted to ask him more questions. If this was seven months ago he would have told Colt everything. Maybe even asked him to come to help him clear Connor’s stuff with him. But that was seven months ago, back when they were lovers. Now, they weren’t even really friends.

In a daze, Nick walked out of the building, willing himself to survive the next few hours.

Nick looked around Connor’s room and the two boxes he’d brought to collect Connor’s stuff. He figured two was enough. Like him, Connor didn’t have many possessions, sticking to the bare minimum. The house had been empty when he arrived. He wasn’t sure why but he was grateful for it. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his family right now. Not when he was about to enter Connor’s room for the first time in three years. He had gone in every once in a while when he really missed his brother. And felt broken every time, hating himself more and more.

Unfortunately, he still felt that way now. But he bore with it, as he stepped into the room, pausing for a second to let all the negative flashbacks go through his mind. The times he’d seen Connor close to tears after a rebuke from their father. The times he’d peeked in when he was pretending to ignore him, seeing Connor hard at work, studying at his desk. The time when….the last time he saw his little brother.

He swallowed, shuddered and got to work. He went through every drawer, every book, every movie, just everything. He had a hard time choosing what to keep. If he let himself, he would have packed everything. But he knew that wasn’t practical, so he focused on the essentials. The photo albums. The few pictures in them that he and Connor bothered with sporadically over the years, when they tried to actually behave like normal people. Connor’s favorite books. Although he didn’t read much, Connor did have his favorites, as the worn out covers clearly attested to. His phone, which had his favorite music and some files and pictures on it. He’d thought of taking it before, but could never bring himself to touch it, leaving it inside the desk drawer. He wasn’t even sure it would work at this point. His notebooks so he had Connor’s handwriting forever. Unlike his handwriting which looked aggressive and rushed, Connor had swooping letters that just looked so elegant.

Nick looked down at the boxes, trying to decide if he wanted to take anything else when he remembered. Their secret base down in the basement. Or the wine cellar as his dad liked to call it, even though he kept his best wine locked up in the kitchen.

Swiftly, Nick made his way to the ground floor, heading towards the stairs at the back of the house that led to the underground room. He was about to pass his father’s office when he heard voices. Crap, looks like his whole family was in there. Without breaking his stride, Nick pivoted on his heel and went the long way. 

 

He hadn’t gone into the basement since he started ignoring Connor years ago, the place too painful to enter alone when  it had always been  _ theirs,  _  and it filled him with a different nostalgia than the ones that assaulted him when he entered Connor’s room. These memories were more cheerful and Nick couldn’t help smiling as he went down the staircase and recalled the time they’d pretended to be knights in shining armour and the butler was the dragon. They kept making small noises to draw the butler downstairs then hide. It had been ridiculous and fun. Or the time they learned how to play cards. Their father was against it, saying people will think they like to gamble. So they researched how online and taught themselves. They even gambled a few times, using dares as consequences when they lost. Things like running a mile or jumping on one foot 100 times.

But the best, were the secret notes they wrote. They’d gotten the idea from a movie and liked it so much they decided to try it, and it became a serious and enjoyable commitment. Every week, they would write a letter to each other, silly and simple ones, hide it in a crack behind one of the bricks, read it and respond. Some letters were about the staff, some mocking their siblings, but some were serious and about their dreams. They never threw any of them out. As soon as a letter was read, they’d hide it in a special box they placed in a hole they’d made behind one of the paintings.

Nick felt his whole body tremble as he stopped in front of the painting. It was a forest setting with some lights filtering through the trees. Mostly in shadow. It had seemed symbolic and perfect at the time and that’s why they chose it to make their hole. His hand shaking, he pulled the painting off the wall and set it down, preparing himself to see the brown box for the first time in almost seven years. He looked at it…..and felt that roaring sound return. On top of the box was a book. He knew that book. He’d seen Connor write in it when he thought no one was looking. He never told Nick what he did with it, but he always knew it existed. He wondered where it went over the years, but never imagined it was here. He thought Connor chucked it before he…

His body broke into a cold sweat and his hand was shaking like crazy as he pulled out Connor’s diary. He opened it to the first page and a folded piece of paper fell out. He swallowed as he picked up the paper, not even surprised when he saw his name scrawled across the front.

Suddenly, his legs couldn’t support him anymore and he plopped onto the floor, swallowing back his tears. He stared at his name, scrawled in Connor’s hand for several moments before he finally had the courage to unfold it, staring down at the note that was clearly written with a trembling hand.  

_ Nicky, _

_ I don’t know when you’ll find this. Hopefully not too long. I thought of putting this in my room but there was no guarantee dad wouldn’t make a clean sweep of it and throw everything out. _

_ I know my leaving is going to be a shock to you. We always promised each other that we would make it someday. And I really thought we could. Every time I was about to give up, I could feel you watching me, and it kept me going. _

_ Knowing you, you’re going to blame yourself for what I’m about to do. You always did try and take responsibility for everything. Please don’t do that. If anything, you’re the reason I lived this long. Anytime I felt like giving up, and there were so many times, I thought of you and tried harder. Tried to keep going. _

_ But I can’t this time. I’m sorry Nicky. I’m not strong enough to go all the way. I’m so sorry. I hate leaving you alone. Im sorry. I hope one day you forgive me and move past this and remember the good times. _

_ I debated leaving my diary. I was going to just burn it. But decided if anyone should read it it should be you. I hope it helps you, and doesn’t make things worse. _

_ Thank you, for being the best brother I could ever ask for. I hope you make it one day Nicky. For both of us. _

_ Connor _

Nick sobbed as he clutched the note, knowing he was wrinkling it but unable to release the death grip he had on the small piece of paper. His eyes kept going over the words over and over again.  _ I’m sorry Nicky. _ All these years he blamed himself. But Connor was the one who was sorry. Why should he be sorry? For giving up? For leaving Nick alone? Nick never blamed him for that. Not even once. Connor had nothing to apologize for. And it broke his heart to think in his final moments, that’s what he wanted to tell Nick the most.

Suddenly, Nick realized, he was holding Connor’s diary. Could it be…But no….But…maybe….

Frantically, Nick flipped through the book, dimly noting that it started when Connor was seven and kept going through it…until he reached the last entry. His eyes flew to the date….and there it was. Written the day before Connor killed himself. When he was only fifteen.

Should he read it? But Connor left it for him. But did he want to know? And Nick knew, he had to know. Once and for all, he had to know.

Nick swallowed again, not that it made much of a difference. His throat was so parched at this point, and began to read.

_ I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I tried. I really did. Nicky is depending on me. He’s waiting for me. But I don’t know anymore. It’s all too much. The words keep going through my head. _

_ ‘It’ll never work. No matter how hard you try, it’ll never work.” _

_ Why now? Why say these words now? If only…..But it’s true. Nothing is working. The older I get, the more I watch Nicky and the Alphas train at the gym, the more I can see the difference between us. _

_ It’ll never work. It’s true. No matter how hard I try, my body will always be a Beta body. _

Nick stared uncomprehendingly, flipping to see if Connor wrote more but the next page was blank. That’s it? That was his final entry? But….it didn’t explain anything! It was too short!! How could this be his brother’s final thoughts? Shouldn’t he have been more introspective? More detailed?

So it was true. Connor had simply given up. One day his father’s words just became too much to handle. And Connor broke, just like he imagined. Suddenly, Nick saw red. He knew all these years that’s what happened. But seeing it in Connor’s words was too much to handle. Snarling, Nick got up, grabbed the box and thrust the diary inside and bolted up the stairs, towards his father’s office.

He had enough control to place the box on the table outside his father’s office before he stormed in. He dimly noted his mother, sister and brother’s shocked faces as he marched towards his father, who got out of his seat, that familiar snarl on his face.

“Nicholas what are –“

WHAM! Nick grunted with satisfaction as his fist connected with his father’s jaw, sending the older man sprawling to the floor.

“You bastard!” His brother screamed.

Nick turned, his nerves completely cool and detached as he watched his brother charge towards him. He simple kicked him in the stomach, feeling nothing as he saw his brother crumple to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Nick spun back towards his father, and all the anger and rage and resentment he felt over the years came pouring out and his lips curled as he spoke down to the bully of his childhood.

“You couldn’t just leave him alone, could you? You just had to keep going after him. Telling him he wasn’t good enough. That he couldn’t succeed. Why? Why couldn’t you just leave him alone!” Nick roared, his body shaking with fury.

His father looked up at him, his hand placed on his jaw where Nick struck him and he felt a twinge of satisfaction when he noted the hint of fear in his father’s eyes.

“He never wanted to do anything but please you. Make you proud. If you didn’t want him you should have left him alone. You shouldn’t have said that!”

“Said what? What are you talking about?” his father finally mustered up the courage to ask, his nostrils flaring slightly.

“Connor! You told him it would never work. That no matter how hard he tried it would never work! Why? Why? Why did you have to say it that day?”

“What day?”

“The day before he died!” Nick screamed.

“I didn’t even talk to Connor the day before he died!” his father yelled back.

“Liar!” Nick yelled.

“I did,” a soft voice spoke behind him.

The world froze. Nick felt his blood run cold and his spine straightened at the sound of his mother’s voice. Slowly, he turned his head, unable to process what he just heard. “What?”

His mother was standing in front of the couch, her expression serene as always, but her hands were clenched tightly in front of her. “I told him it would never work. He was just trying so hard. I knew he was just postponing the inevitable. I thought if I told him he’d…give up.”

“Give….you wanted him to give up?” Nick asked in a hushed voice.

His mother swallowed and for the first time in his life Nick saw his mother actually agitated. “Not give up the way he did. I never thought…never dreamed he’d do that. I just…wanted him to try and find another path. Something that would suit him better.”

Nick stared at his mother, the woman he’d barely spoken to, barely knew. She was always so quiet, so unemotional. A statue in the house. She was the reason Connor was gone? The one person who never spoke? Who had the least affect on anyone was the reason Connor finally gave up…and killed himself.

It was all too much. Too much to handle. If it was his father he could understand. Maybe even his brother. But his mother….there really was no one left in this house who hadn’t hurt him and Connor.

“I’m leaving,” Nick said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Good. Leave,” his father said, finally standing up. “Once you calm down we’ll discuss this violent behavior.”

“No. I mean, I’m leaving. I’m leaving this family.”

His mother stared, his sister gasped,  his brother grimaced as he finally stood up while his father looked shell shocked.

“Leave…leave the family? Don’t be ridiculous Nicholas.”

Robotically, Nick turned his head toward his father, and the words poured forth, his tone hushed but firm. “I have nothing left in this house. No one I want to claim as family. No one I can even bear to look at. So…I’m leaving. You can write me out of your will. Disown me, whatever. I’m going to change my name. I don’t know to what yet, but I don’t want to be a Chambers anymore. I don’t want to be associated with this family anymore.”

“You can’t do that!” his brother screamed, his face mottled with fury. “What will people think?”

His father stared at him, mouth agape. Normally Nick would have enjoyed the sight. But he got no satisfaction from it. He just felt….empty.

“I’ll send the documents when everything is finalized.” With that, Nick walked towards the door feeling his family’s eyes on him.

Still feeling detached from his body, Nick picked up the box of letters and walked back to Connor’s room. Slowly, his eyes roved over the empty room, trying to memorize each detail. Gingerly, he picked up all the boxes and made his way out of the house, his emotions still frozen over like a glacier. He got behind the wheel, placed his hands on it….and stopped. He should turn on the engine…he should drive away. It wasn’t like he was waiting for anyone to follow him. He didn’t want anyone to follow him. So, why was he waiting?

Then he realized…he didn’t know where to go. He had nowhere to go. But…he did have a place he wanted to go. Colt. Suddenly, it was like he was struck by a bolt of lighting and he quickly switched on the engine and sped off, Colt’s name and face playing through his mind. Colt. He wanted Colt. He needed Colt.

 

Colt placed his bag on the dining table and was debating cooking or just heating up a frozen pizza when he heard his apartment door slam open and closed. He swung around, his fists clenched when he saw Nick standing in the living room entryway, his body slightly hunched, almost like an injured animal, his eyes wild as they fixated on Colt.

“Nick?” Colt asked tentatively, uncertain facing a Nick he’d never seen before.

It was like his voice was the trigger and Nick practically leaped on top of him, pushing Colt to the ground. Colt grunted as his back smacked into the floor with Nick’s weight on top of him. He was about to open his mouth to protest and ask Nick what’s wrong when he felt one of the Alpha’s hands on the back of his neck. He froze, feeling a bit scared as Nick pawed at him, his touch desperate but uncertain. It was like he was seeking something from Colt, his hands roaming over his chest, then back to his throat, then his hair.

Suddenly, Nick slithered up slightly, his nose pressed against Colt’s neck and he inhaled deeply. And that’s when Colt realized. Nick wanted to smell him. He needed to smell Colt and was trying to get Colt’s scent to appear.

Colt didn’t know what happened to set Nick off. But he knew that right now, Nick really needed his comfort. Colt inhaled Nick’s scent, smelling the twinge of desperation and sadness in it and willed his own body to emit a comforting scent in response. If he was an Omega it would be easier. His body would naturally produce the required scent to sooth his mate. He just tried his best, willing his whole body to comfort his wounded mate. He heard Nick sniff and knew he was starting to emit a small amount of scent. He stroked Nick’s back, patting it comfortingly.

“Its OK. It’s going to be OK,” Colt murmured.

He felt Nick stiffen, then the Alpha slithered down again, placing his head on Colt’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Colt wrapped his arms around him more tightly, hoping his embrace would sooth his lover and Nick looped his legs around Colt’s in response.

He didn’t know how long they lay there, entwined together. Colt’s body was starting to become numb but he didn’t dare move an inch. If he did then Nick would back off. And Colt didn’t want Nick to leave his arms until he was ready.

“It was my mom,” Nick finally said.

“What did your mom do?” Colt asked softly.

“She’s the reason Connor killed himself.”

Colt stiffened and his eyes widened. Out of all the things Nick could have said, that was the last one. He knew based on what Nick told him about his family that his mother was basically a nonentity. A ghost in the house. To think she had that much power….that much influence. That she was responsible for the biggest tragedy in Nick’s life. He longed to ask Nick questions but knew now wasn’t the time.

“I’m sorry Nick,” he simply replied.

“I disowned my family,” Nick murmured.

Well, he couldn’t really leave that hanging in the air could he?

“Um, good?”

He felt Nick chuckle and smiled slightly. Good, he was starting to calm down.

“Yeah. It’s good. I always wanted to leave them anyway. Now, with this. I really really don’t want to be one of them anymore.”

Colt knew he should convince Nick otherwise. Being a Chambers was a great status to have. It was instant respect and recognition. But it also carried a weight of pain, loneliness, and hate.

“What do you think of the name Saunders?” Colt said before he could think it through.

They both froze for a few seconds, then Nick slowly used his arms to lift himself up, staring down at Colt. “What do you mean exactly?”

“Well, if you’re willing to wait on changing your name, which might be a good idea actually so you can milk it for all it’s worth. When we do get married, you can take my name instead of me taking yours. Think about it. You’d be Nicholas Saunders.”

Suddenly, Nick’s mouth split into a wide smile. “And our kids would be Saunders! That’s wayyy better than Chambers.”

Colt chuckled. “Definitely. And imagine how Dad would handle the news. He’d be crowing forever that we took you in.”

Nick chuckled and lowered himself back down, this time putting most of his weight next to Colt instead of on him so he didn’t crush him.

“I think I can live with that. It would be a pain sometimes. But I can live with it.”

Colt chuckled as he ran his hand through Nick’s straight blonde hair.

“I think we need to reevaluate our rules a bit,” Nick suddenly said.

“What rules?”

“About how we behave. About us only being work partners. And not friends. I don’t think that’s working out too well.”

Colt sighed and knew one of them had to broach the topic eventually. “Yeah. You’re right. We tried but…we really are loners here. I have my own friends-“

“Yeah, thanks for rubbing that in all the time.”

“But I barely see them. Let’s face it Nick. We do need each other. And we were friends before. As long as we don’t cross the line, it should be fine.”

“Agreed,” Nick said.

Colt kept running his hand through Nick’s hair. Should he ask him? They were friends after all. And this would affect Nick. He had to talk to him about it. He just…he didn’t really want to. He did. But he didn’t. Ugh, he should just tell him.

“Umm, not the best timing considering we just agreed to be friends again. But Adams…wants me to work independently.”

Nick stiffened and Colt stopped his hand, licking his lips nervously while he waited for Nick to respond.

“I think that’s the right move,” Nick replied.

He swallowed, Nick saying exactly what Colt thought he would. Of course he’d tell him to go for it. It was the best move after all. There was no reason to say no. Except….

“It means…we won’t work together anymore,” Colt said softly, feeling a lump form in his throat.

“Yeah. I know. But you can have me consult and help every once in a while. And you do want to get promoted quickly. This is the perfect way to do it. It’s a sign that people recognize you. You Colt. It’s a great opportunity.”

Colt felt his nerves grow taught as Nick’s voice became more excited. He should be excited. It was a great opportunity, just like Nick said. It meant a promotion sooner than he expected. It was just…going to be hard. To work without Nick. They’d been partners for so long. And now, he would have to be alone.

Colt swallowed and replied firmly. “I’ll give Adams my answer in the morning.”

“You’d better. Or I’ll drag your ass there.”

Colt forced himself to chuckle, feeling comfortable with the fact that Nick is so supportive…and hating him for it at the same time. Why was love so complicated sometimes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh, Connor and Nick angst always gets to me. Every single time. And such a twist! Curious what you all think of Nick's mom now. I know someone expressed some concern for her wayyy back.   
> I was rereading the chapter where Nick tells Colt about him yesterday, so reading and editing this today was like double heart break. And you all noticed by now how much I love angst and put a lot of effort into every word in this chapter. If it pulled at all your heart strings, yay! If not...well to each their own. :)  
> We're not quite done with the Connor angst either. I like to tie up loose ends, so going to try as best as possible. Given that Nick will never be able to actually move past it. 
> 
> Nicholas Saunders...sounds awesome! After all the angst and tears, it was nice to end it with a nice Cotnick moment. 
> 
> Up next, another time skip! Four months this time, with an awesome catch up with all three of our couples. And we're starting with Flemon! So you know what that means o(*^▽^*)o


	62. Chapter 62

4 months later

“Don’t wake up,  don’t wake up, “ Flynn mouthed as he slowly and carefully placed his four  months old Omega son into his crib. Centimeter by centimeter,  he removed his hands from under his precious usually squealing baby and stared down at him, half crouched and frozen. When the baby didn’t stir he slowly inched backwards out of the room,  easing the door closed behind him.

“Yes,” Flynn said in a hushed voice as he pumped his fist at his side.

“Finally got him down huh,” Damon said, smiling from his position on the couch.

Flynn sighed with relief as he sank onto the couch next to Damon, cuddling up to him while the Beta placed an arm around his shoulders.  “You know I love Ryan.”

“Ah huh,” Damon said, switching the channel on the TV.

“But I really wish he’d stop crying so much.”

“According to mom and dad, you used to cry a lot when you were a baby too.”

“No wonder my parents hated me.”

“First of all, your mom didn’t do anything. The nanny did. Second, your family hated you because they’re jerks.”

Flynn didn’t reply,  reflecting on the last four months. There was the little spat the three of them had choosing Ryan’s name. Then bringing him home, getting used to feeding him every two hours and  all those diaper changes.  He’d been pretty quiet at first and fairly easy to manage. But once he hit three months, right when Flynn’s maternity leave ended, it was like he discovered he had a good set of lungs and showed them off as much  as possible. Which meant little sleep for any of them. Luckily, Damon and Melissa had saved up their paternity leaves and used them after each other, easing the responsibility and hours for each other until Ryan was old enough to go to daycare. But it was pretty ugly sometimes, with one or two of them going for over 24 hours without sleep. At least he and Damon took turns. Poor Melissa.  When she had him she had to wake up almost every two hours and feed him on her own. She hadn’t complained so far, but the dark circles under her eyes were enough to paint them a picture.

But still, with all the sleep deprivation, Flynn knew without a doubt that he loved his son, completely, unconditionally.  When he was sleeping there was a sense of relief, but he’d miss him and tip-toe into the nursery to check on him. It was worse at work. Even with Ryan in the City Hall daycare center just a few floors away, Flynn found himself missing his little one and sneaking off to just look at him several times a day. So far no one said anything, but he knew he needed to stop. Or at least reduce the number of times he went to see him. And he will. Starting Monday. And this time,  he will keep his promise.  Even though he already broke it three times so far.

“We should get ready,” Damon said.

Flynn remained silent.

“Flynn,” Damon said, his voice firm.

“OL, OK. I’ll get ready. I still don’t see why you have to make such a big deal about this. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You need to get out of the house. And not just for work,” Damon said sternly before Flynn could point out that work is outside.

“We went to that movie last week.”

“And you called my mom three times. We didn’t even finish the movie and came home.”

Flynn wanted to argue, he really did. Problem was, he had no defense. He wondered while he was pregnant what kind of mother he would be. Turns out he was the overprotective and obsessive kind. Not that he wanted to be. He just wasn’t used to all this yet and constantly found himself thinking about Ryan, wondering if he was sleeping or eating. Or scared and alone. When Melissa took him every other weekend, it always broke Flynn’s heart and he’d cry after seeing them off. He used to call Melissa a lot,  just to see Ryan’s face on his phone. Until Melissa blew up at him about three weeks ago.

_ “He’s my son Flynn. I know you miss him but this is my time with him. You think I don’t  miss him when he’s with you? “ _

Flynn frowned as he got up and went to change out of what Damon called his mom clothes and into something he could actually wear in public, meaning it didn’t have marks from stains Flynn would rather not think about. It wasn’t like they were wrong. He knew that. It was just…hard for him to not think about Ryan all the time. Probably had to do with all his family issues and not having people to care for. He babied the soldiers, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t know until Ryan was born how much he needed someone he could love completely, who was just his. Well, mostly his. He still had to share him with Melissa and Damon. And he didn’t mind. Most of the time.

Thirty minutes later, after Damon, Annie, and Carter assured him Ryan would be fine and practically shoved him out the door, Flynn found himself at a nice restaurant with Damon. Their first proper outing since Ryan was born. If he could stop thinking about him that is.

“Flynn, are you listening?” Damon asked, his voice exasperated.

Flynn blushed, realizing that Damon had been talking for several minutes, and he and hadn’t heard a word.

“Sorry. I’ll listen now.”

“Well, how bout you talk instead?” Damon suggested patiently.

Flynn racked his brain. “Not much to say.”

“You were discussing the new job situation with Sebastian last week weren’t you? I saw you working on the proposal.”

“Yeah, but you know all about it,” Flynn said, taking a sip of his water. No wine, not while he was still breastfeeding Ryan.

“Actually, I don’t. You haven’t told me much about work in months. It’s usually just about Ryan.”

Flynn started and stared at Damon who simply gazed back at him. “Really? I haven’t?”

Damon shook his head. “The last thing you told me about was the new budget issues with the shelters.”

Flynn’s eyes widened. That was an issue that started five months ago! It was resolved a month after Ryan was born. How could this have happened? He was used to telling Damon everything! When did Damon stop being the person he wanted the most, to someone he ignored.

He felt tears fill his eyes and he looked down at his wedding ring. Or where his wedding ring used to be. He was worried he’d scratch Ryan with it and kept taking it off. When was the last time he wore it?

“Damon, I’m sorry,” Flynn whispered, gazing beseechingly at his husband.

Damon sighed and smiled gently, placing his hand on Flynn’s. “It’s OK. Look, I love Ryan too, and I know how much you love and worry about him. But you aren’t doing this alone. Melissa and I also care and worry and take care of Ryan. That’s why we have schedule, so none of us are too overwhelmed and tired. You have to remember you have other things in your life as well. I don’t need you to give me all your attention. Let’s face it, we’re both too busy for that. But we need to at least talk and make time for each other. Right?”

Flynn nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes. Makes sense.”

Damon laughed and leaned forward, kissing Flynn lightly on the forehead. “Now, tell me everything.”

Flynn took a deep breath and proceeded to talk Damon’s ear off for the next two hours. And not once did he think about Ryan and wonder if he was OK or try and text Annie under the table. Well, maybe one text.

“Well, that went well,” Michael said as he and Kit walked into the equipment room. They just finished running a drug bust for Colt. His sixth solo mission now that he was working independently. And it had gone through without a hitch. Thank god. Right before they left, he heard some of the Wolves muttering about how they were going to observe Colt when he was in the command room. It wasn’t unusual  to watch others work. Usually it was a way to learn, see how others handled different missions. But the entire team knew that wasn’t why they were watching. They were waiting to see if Colt would mess up. While Adams and some of the higher ups finally acknowledged that Colt was a genius and wanted to give him great cases, not everyone agreed. Michael hated it but it made sense. People here were used to the same old same old. And now, there have been so many changes their heads were spinning.

“Of course it did,” Kit replied, putting away their guns and locking up the room. “Colt planned it all down to a T.”

And here was someone else whose every move was watched. People were watching Holly as well. But as Adams’s daughter, people were hesitant to be caught blatantly observing her. No one glared either or spoke roughly to her the way they sometimes did to Kit or Billy. It wasn’t just the people who wanted to see Kit fail who were watching. It was also the people who supported him, wanting to make sure he succeeded, and people who were curious. It made everything so damn annoying. Because it meant they could never have a moment alone together. He knew months ago that he and Kit would have to hide their relationship, but he never expected this. It made his body heat when he did the math and realized he and Kit hadn’t spent a single hour alone together in over five months! Five months since the last time he so much as touched his Omega. His mate.

Michael looked around, seeing the camera pointed at the end of their row and shifted forward, knowing they were out of sight. He looked down at Kit, who was bent forward, locking away their boots. He could see the back of his neck, the slightly brown skin shining in the thin rays of lights coming through the rows of equipment. His black hair was cut short, barely reaching the bottom of his ears.

So beautiful. His Omega. He couldn’t stop staring at that patch of exposed skin on the back of his head. He wanted to lick it, kiss it, bite the skin-

“What are you doing?” Kit asked, his tone even.

Michael’s eyes widened and he was shocked to realize he’d somehow ended up practically leaning on top of Kit, his nose buried in the back of his neck. He leaped back and gulped, seeing traces of saliva on Kit’s neck. Crap. He’d actually licked him! Did he have no self control?

“Uh, sorry. Didn’t mean….sorry.”

Kit stood up, and turned to look at him, his expression impassive which made Michael even more nervous. Was he angry? Hurt? Aroused? What? Sometimes, he really hated how blank Kit’s face could be.

“We should head back,” Kit said, brushing past Michael.

That’s it? No reprimand? No punch in the gut?

“Kit,” Michael said desperately.

Kit stopped in the doorway, his body silhouetted against the light. “I don’t blame you. It’s been hard. Just…be careful.”

With that, the Omega left, leaving an ashamed and frustrated Michael behind.

Kit shivered as he walked down the hall and towards the simulation room, intending to work off all the sexual frustration Michael’s touch had aroused in him.

He’d felt Michael’s gaze on him for a while, and wasn’t even surprised when the Alpha stood behind him. They were out of sight after all. He’d even felt a bit of comfort and relief when Michael leaned over him, missing being near the Alpha. But then he’d felt his lips run across the back of his neck and he’d frozen, feeling the first spark of apprehensive around Michael for a long time. When he’d felt Michael’s tongue on him, his apprehension spiked and he almost spun around, ready to hit the Alpha. But then, strangely, he began to feel aroused. Which was just confusing. He knew why Michael had sniffed and licked his neck. As an Alpha, he felt the need to mark Kit. Something Kit swore he’d never allow. So, why the hell did he feel aroused?

At least he’d finally had the sense to say something and stop Michael before he went too far. But this was becoming a serious problem. Forget the fact they hadn’t slept together in months. They haven’t even talked or spent any time together! And it was really getting to him. Not only had he lost Flynn, but Michael as well. If he didn’t have Holly, he’d probably go crazy.

He was just finishing off programming the simulation on the computer outside the chamber when he felt a presence behind him. Well, several presences. He turned around and was surprised to find some Beta recruits standing there. It wasn’t unusual for them to use the simulator room, but they needed special permission.

“You guys need something?” Kit asked, keeping his tone detached.

The six Betas stared at him, their stances defensive and Kit wondered if they actually wanted a fight. Finally, one of the Betas stood taller and walked forward. Ah, the spokesperson.

“We..we wondered if you can teach us,” the Beta said, his voice trembling slightly and coming out louder than the Beta probably intended.

Kit blinked, sure he’d heard them wrong. “Excuse me?”

“We…we saw you training Billy. He’s gotten a lot better. We…were hoping…if you don’t mind…can you…train us too?”

Kit stared at the Beta whose face was beet red at this point. His eyes roamed over the rest, all wearing similar determined expression on their faces, and felt a swell of pride and sympathy for the cadets, knowing how they must be feeling to come to him. There was only four months left in their training. They already lost a few Betas along the way and felt the pressure to do better. To win at the end.

“I’m pretty tough. I won’t accept any slacking off or stupidity. You OK with that?”

“Yes sir!” all five Betas roared.

Kit nodded, struggling to keep his expression passive. “Alright, get in. We’ll practice how to handle a group fight.”

The Betas all exhaled with relief and a few of them smiled as they practically sprinted into the simulation room.

Kit knew that various Betas had been watching him for months. But he never expected them to actually ask for his help. Well, well. This was getting interesting.

Kit reprogrammed the computer and stepped into the room, slamming the door shut and facing the line of Betas, all of them already in fighting stances.

“Alright you guys. Let’s see if you can throw an actual punch.”

  
  


Colt drained his mug of coffee and shook his head for good measure. He blearily stared down at his watch and groaned. He’d only goteen two hours of sleep. And one the night before. If he wasn’t careful he’d collapse soon.

 

He grabbed his bag and stepped out of his apartment, turning to pull the door closed and wasn’t even surprised when he heard the door down the hall open and close swiftly as well.

 

“Morning,” Nick said as he walked towards Colt.

 

Colt rolled his eyes and began walking towards the elevator. “Subtle.”

 

Nick smirked as he pushed the elevator button. “Yeah well. If I don’t keep an eye out for you I never see you.”

 

Colt grimaced at how true Nick’s words were. After agreeing to be friends again, he’d assumed they’d go back to how they were before, going out to dinner, spending time in each other’s apartments. What he didn’t factor in was how being independent meant double the work. He was lucky if he got to see Nick once a week in the hallway and sporadically at work. And he knew their chance encounters were all due to Nick’s efforts. He bent his head and smiled slightly, secretly touched the Alpha went out of his way to plan their random encounters in the simulation rooms, gym, and sometimes on the way to the meeting room. Probably helped that their offices were down the hall from each other. 

 

“How’s the robbery case going?” Nick asked as they stepped out of the elevator and began to walk to their offices. 

 

Colt sighed. “It’s going. Still in the intel gathering phase. Got distracted by that murder case that had to be solved first.”

 

“Yeah. I ran into Michael and Kit and they said the mission went well.” 

 

Colt’s smiled widened and his steps became more confident at the thought of his Hawks. Not once in all these months, with the extra hours, did they complain. If anything, they seemed just as determined as Colt to solve every case as quickly and efficiently as possible. Made sense. They were in this with him after all. 

 

“It did. You still OK with me borrowing your team to get some intel? My guys need a break.”

 

Nick shook his head. “Told you, you can borrow them anytime you want. They love working with you anyway. Sometimes more than me I think.”

 

Colt chuckled while Nick frowned, slapping the Alpha lightly on the back. “Don’t say that. They love being your team.”

 

Nick smiled briefly, “Yeah. They do now.”

 

Colt’s heart skipped a beat. It was so rare for Nick to smile these days that it made him feel all gooey inside when he caught brief glances of the happy Nick he missed seeing over the last ten months. Ever since Nick found Connor’s letter, he’d been more subdued. On the occasions they did actually sit and talk, Colt’s heart clenched every time he noticed that small spark of sadness lingering in Nick’s eyes. He wasn’t having too many nightmares. Nick promised he’d tell him if he did. He did seem lighter in some ways, like he finally stopped taking full responsibility. Or maybe that was just Colt’s wishful thinking. Usually, he was able to read the Alpha easily. But lately, it’s become more difficult. He wasn’t depressed and breaking down and hating himself, but nor was he fine and energetic like he used to be. Maybe contemplative was the right word. 

 

He was going through his schedule in his head, trying to figure out when he could have his next Nick time to talk about this when his phone rang. His eyebrows went up when he saw it was Adams’s secretary. He almost groaned. Another case. It seemed he barely finished one when he was thrown another one right after it. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was exhausted and didn’t relish having another case right now.

“I’m on my way Brianne,” Colt said as soon as he picked up.

“You’d better hurry. He seems excited,” Brianne replied, her voice slightly anxious.

Great. An anxious Adams. Just what he needed. 

 

“I gotta go,” Colt muttered to Nick as they entered their office building. “Adams wants me.”

 

Nick raised an eyebrow sympathetically, “Good luck.”

 

Colt heaved one last sight, gave Nick an off the shoulder goodbye wave and headed swiftly As soon as he arrived he was quickly ushered in where he was greeted with a morose Adams, who nodded gravely.

“I have a new case for you,” Adams said.

“I’m currently working two cases sir,” Colt said carefully.

“I’m re-assigning those. I need you on this one. It’s the Kraker drug case.”

Colt froze and he could feel his blood rushing. “The…Kraker case. I thought that case was buried and hasn’t made any progress for two years now.”

“Exactly. They’ve gone unchecked and their drugs are everywhere. The Prime Minister wants something done about it. There haven’t been any leads since we even figured out it’s them. This seems like your area of expertise, figuring out new angles when cases are going nowhere. I want you to do it.”

Colt’s mind raced, trying to figure out how to respond. When he finally spoke, his voice was slightly hesitant. “With all due respect sir. As much as I would love a…high profile case like this one. If I can’t do anything with it…if I go nowhere…”

“You fail,” Adams said simply. “But if you succeed…we can finally start processing your promotion.”

Colt stared, sure he heard Adams wrong. “Pro..promotion? But I thought it would take at least another two to three years until I can become a colonel.”

“Normally yes. But you’re already working independently. An accomplishment few Wolves had when they were captains anyway. Only four, including myself, were able to do it. Most people don’t until they’re colonels. And if you do succeed, I’m not saying you’ll be promoted right away. But you’d be on the fast track. Meaning I can start the process of tallying up your current and future cases so when it does add up, we’re ready. You could be Colonel Sanders within a year.”

He should say no. He should. It was career suicide. It was a cold case that has been open for almost a decade. It had been shuffled from one Wolf to another and they still barely knew anything beyond the fact that the Kraker family was in charge of it. And they somehow were able to sneak in drugs from other cities, possibly Tantalus, and sell them without a trace, their only clues the bodies they found from people who OD’d. If he failed, everyone would comment on it, saying that’s what happens when you leave a Beta in charge. But if he succeeds…if he wins…he could get promoted. He’d become a colonel and a general even faster. Make changes even more influential. Be with Nick…

“I’ll take on the challenge sir,” Colt said firmly.

Adams smiled, ‘I knew you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rushing a bit to post this chapter. I'll probably edit later. Hopefully no major ones.
> 
> Flynn is a mommy!! And Damon is a calm daddy!! Of course we knew that. But Flynn being an obsessive mom? Hmm, maybe some guessed it and some didn't. But look at how much our Flemon has grown, trying to balance parenthood, marriage, and work.
> 
> Mikit, we all knew Michael would be the first to crack. But woohoo, progress with Kit and the cadets.
> 
> Cotnick. hmm one more last big case for Colt. And it's a big one too. Nick...more on him in the next chapter I think. unless I chance the order.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is all about Nick and Connor and is probably the most depressing chapter in the story. Prepare yourselves. Also, we delve more into the issue of suicide and attempted suicide. If you are uncomfortable with the subject, I recommend you skip this chapter.

Nick stared down at the phone number he’d written down on the paper, passing it through his fingers. Should he call? Or shouldn’t he? Just asking for the number took months of contemplation, now that he actually had it….Nick sighed and leaned his head back. He’d been sitting here, with the number in front of him for almost an hour. He had to make a frickin decision. He was just about to decide…something, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Nick barked, a bit too loudly. He winced, knowing how pathetic he was to feel such relief at having a momentary reprieve. He looked up, his expression warming slightly when he saw Sarah enter the room.

“I have the data you wanted us to collect,” Sarah said, handing him a USB.

Nick reached his hand for it, his fingers lightly brushing the Betas. “Thanks. I’ll go through it and let you guys know what the next step will be. I’ll probably send you out in a couple of days.”

“Yes sir,” Sarah said, standing respectfully on the other side of his desk. Nick stared back, waiting for her to leave.

“Did you want something?” he finally asked.

“I just…wanted to thank you,” she said, her expression serious. Too serious. She was trying to play it cool but Nick could tell how nervous she was. In some ways, she reminded him of Colt. Always trying to play it cool.

“Thank me for what?”

“I know how hard it’s been, having a new person join the team, especially given how the last person…left. I couldn’t figure out how to fit in and it didn’t feel like the other guys wanted me around. If you hadn’t talked to me and them months ago, I wouldn’t be part of the team now.”

Nick turned his gaze down to the table, trying to hide his embarrassment. “It was nothing. The guys were just being stupid. And like I told you before. You’re a damn good Hawk and you deserve to be here. You just needed to earn your place and prove it.”

“Yes sir. And you gave me those chances.”

Nick recalled the missions where he had Sarah on look out, forcing the team to trust her to watch their backs, when he had her lead a charge once, showing the benefits of having a woman on the team, someone who was lighter on their feet. He even had her defuse a bomb, even though that’s Logan’s specialty, since her fingers are smaller and more dexterous. And his team noticed. They were his team after all. They would have been too stupid if they hadn’t.

“I don’t know what you mean. You should go. Get some food.”

Sarah nodded and walked out, a faint smile on her lips. Damn, she was used to him too. His whole team was getting a bit too comfortable with him. They even smiled and joked with him sometimes. And damn if it didn’t feel good.

Sighing, Nick finally picked up his phone and punched in the number, listening to the phone ring on the other end.

“Yes hello. This is Captain Nicholas Chambers from the Heracles base. I would like to speak to Tony Reid.”

Two minutes later, Nick heard the phone click.

“Hey Nick. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony’s voice said cheerfully.

Nick swallowed and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine. Fine. Didn’t expect you to call. But then, when they told me it was you I thought, well he took his sweet ass time. Weird right?”

Nick tried to analyze Tony’s voice, tried to figure out if he really was happy, or faking it like he used to.

“You eating well? Not getting into fights?”

“The food sucks. As expected. As for fights…only when I get an itch.”

“Do you win?”

He could actually hear Tony smirk. “Every time. I’m a Hawk after all. Don’t want to embarrass you guys by losing out to these half assed criminals.”

Nick cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to broach the real reason he called, when Tony beat him to it.

“I’m not going to kill myself.”

Nick blinked a few times. “What?”

“Well, to be honest it’s more like I haven’t thought about it since I got here. I know that’s what you’re worried about. I thought I would. I mean, it’s Tantalus. This place is a hell hole. But strangely, I like this hell hole. I can be myself here. If I want to laugh, I laugh. If I want to hit something, I swing a punch. I don’t have what you’d call friends. Don’t think you can actually have friends here. But there are people who I don’t mind talking to. It’s…simple here. I don’t love it. But I don’t hate it either.”

Nick closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying to calm himself. “That’s good. It’s good that you’re OK.”

“Yeah. Hey, can you do me a favor?” Tony asked, his voice softer now.

“Sure.”

When Tony spoke, his voice sounded weaker, almost desperate. “My mom calls. A lot. She’s worried….she talks about moving here. So she can visit me. But..she can’t move here. Even outside the prison it’s a difficult city. Can you…tell her I’m fine. And not to come.”

Nick felt his fingers shake at the pleading and anxious tone in Tony’s voice. “Sure, I’ll talk to her.”

Tony chuckled with relief. “Thanks. I gotta go. Time’s up.”

“Take care of yourself.”

“Always do,” Tony said cheerfully, before he hung up.

Slowly, Nick placed his phone on his desk, staring off into space. Across from him, he saw Colt’s desk. His empty desk. They’d tried to give him a partner, but he’d refused. Told them he didn’t mind just consulting on cases, working with different partners. He didn’t want a fixed partner. Not yet. 

He replayed his conversation with Tony in his mind, his heart racing slightly at the possibility that Tony really was OK. The fact that he was worried about his mom was a good sign. He hadn’t expressed concern before he left. Nick didn’t know if he really didn’t want to care or simply didn’t show it, hiding it behind yet another mask. Resolutely, Nick got out of his chair and walked back to his apartment.

 

Colt was just finishing up washing his dishes when he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his hands off on a towel and walked over, not even surprised when he saw Nick on the other side.

“Hey. I just finished dinner. I have some left over if you want.”

Nick shook his head as he walked in, sitting down on the couch. “Nah. Not hungry.”

Cotl sat down and was about to speak when he saw the brown leather book in Nick’s hand. “What’s that?”

“Connor’s diary,” Nick said simply.

Colt froze. Nick had hinted that he had found it but he never talked about it. Colt longed to ask him about it for months but held himself back, not sure if their new friendship meant they could talk about stuff like that. Especially if Nick didn’t want to.

Nick suddenly held out the diary towards Colt. “Can you read it for me?”

Colt blinked and held up his hands, as if warding Nick off. “Ah, I don’t think I’m the best person for it.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, and when he spoke his tone was condescending. “Oh. And who do you suggest I ask? The millions of other friends I have.”

Cotl grimaced, feeling stupid. “I get your point. But you should read it.”

“I want you to. I think it’ll be easier, hearing your voice reading it.”

Nick reached his hand out further, thrusting the diary at him. Finally, Colt gulped and took it, trying to stop his hands from trembling.

He cleared his throat as he opened to the first page, one eye watching Nick as he leaned his back onto the couch, getting comfortable.

“November 13, 2021. So…Connor was..”

“Seven. That’s when he started it.”

Colt nodded and turned his gaze back to the diary, swallowing again. “’Nicky bought me this notebook. He said I can use it to record my scores and test results from our training. But I don’t want to. He’s already doing that for both of us. I think I’ll use it as a diary. That could be fun.’ That’s it.”

Nick chuckled. “Sounds like him. To the point with a bit of whimsy.”

Colt couldn’t stop staring at Nick’s face. He looked so relaxed. The first time in a long time. He hadn’t expected that. He thought going through Connor’s diary would tear Nick apart, leave him a drivelling sniveling mess.

“Keep going.”

Colt cleared his throat and read the next entry. “March 4, 2022. Your brother wasn’t very consistent.”

Nick smiled. “Nah. He wouldn’t be. The fact that he even wrote a diary is pretty amazing.”

“‘Today, Nicky and I found a frog out in the woods. Nicky tried to catch it, but he was too loud and kept scaring it. I told him to wait and I set up a trap for the frog. It was a pretty good trap. And the frog tasted good.’”

Colt blinked. “You cooked the frog?”

Nick laughed, his eyes closed. “Oh god, I blocked that out. I told Connor frogs taste good. I was so embarrassed that I couldn’t catch it, I told him I’d cook it. Made a small fire right there in the woods. I burnt it of course. So I hid it and lied and told him we’d eat it at home. While he was showering I had the chef cook up a chicken and told him it was the frog.”

Colt laughed, picturing a nine year old Nick, desperately trying to hide a lie from his brother. “And he never found out?”

“Don’t think so. He was pretty gullible. When it came to me anyway.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Colt said dryly.

Nick chuckled and settled deeper into the couch. “Next one.”

This time, Colt’s voice was firm as he read the next entry, and the next, and the next. They spent two hours reading one page after another, stopping after each one while Nick chuckled or smiled, telling Colt his side of the story. It didn’t take Colt long to realize, all of Connor’s entries revolved around Nick. He knew they were close, but seeing it written in Connor’s childish handwriting drove home how deeply Nick cared for his brother. And how much Connor loved him back. Their world really was just about the two of them.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked when Colt paused after an entry where Nick’s father told Connor off and Nick took him to the beach to cheer him up.

Colt shook his head, realizing how choked up he was getting. It was like Connor was right there. For the first time, Colt could actually picture him, as a living person. And it broke his heart that he would never actually meet him.

“Nothing.” Colt continued reading, the mood slowly changing as Connor got older, and the entries got more emotional, darker. His father and brother’s harsh treatment and disdain increasing as they realized how much attention Nick was giving him. A Beta whom they rejected. Colt watched as Nick started to frown, their conversations between chapters getting shorter and shorter.

They stopped for a while, when they reached the one where Connor’s dad beat him up and almost broke his arm. And Nick started to ignore him. Based on the date, he was only eleven.

Colt cleared his throat, his eyes flitting from the book to Nick’s face. “‘I know dad made him stop talking to me. I don’t blame Nicky. I just miss him. I wrote a note and hid it in our secret place, but he didn’t even see it. I guess we both have to get used to things being this way for a while.’”

Colt placed the book in his lap, his eyes riveted on Nick’s tortured expression. “Nick,” he said softly .

“Keep going,” Nick said through gritted teeth.

Colt wanted to protest but simply picked up the book and continued. The entries became more frequent now. And all of those bellied the loneliness and sadness young Connor felt and Colt began to break out in a cold sweat, his heart breaking for the young Connor. Then, it started. Around the time Connor was twelve. Colt froze when he saw the words, unable to bear reading them aloud.

“What?” Nick asked, his eyes on him.

“We should stop for today,” Colt replied, trying to smile, and failing.

Nick’s brow furrowed. “Keep going.”

“Nick-“

“I want to keep going. We started it. And I want to finish.”

Colt licked his dry lips, his eyes pleading Nick to just stop, give up. But the Alpha stared back at him, his gaze steely. Finally, Colt gathered his courage and read the first of the damning words.

“‘I tried to kill myself today. At least, I think that’s what I did. It was easy too.  Just used my pocket knife and sliced my wrist a bit. I couldn’t believe it when I saw the blood. It wasn’t much. I thought I could keep going. It would be so easy. I could keep going and it would all be over. And no one would care. But then I remembered Nicky and I got scared and dropped the knife. If I was gone, Nicky would be all alone. I can’t do that to him. I have to keep trying.”

Colt stopped, his eyes strained and he slowly looked up at Nick, uncertain how the Alpha would react. He was surprised to see how calm Nick looked.

“So, that’s when it started. I always wondered. After all, it wasn’t just a spur of the moment decision. There were so many marks on his wrist when I found him in the end. He covered them up with sweatbands and wore long sleeved shirts so I never knew. It’s weird. I thought something major happened that day, something that convinced him to start. But…it was nothing. He just…started.”

“Nick,” Colt said, knowing he sounded like a broken record, wishing he could say something else. Something to fix it all, make it right.

Nick drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. “Ready to keep going?”

Colt nodded, not even trying to stop his hands and voice from shaking as he read on. As Connor got older, his suicidal thoughts became more frequent. Sometimes they were prompted by a harsh word from his brother or father, sometimes it was just random, for no reason. But it was all recorded there. Every single instance, as if Connor wanted to imprint them in his memories. And every time, it was the thought of Nick that kept him going. Kept him from giving up. Colt kept casting fleeting looks at Nick, and almost stopped every time as Nick’s expression and eyes became more hollow. But he knew Nick wanted to get through it. Colt didn’t know what prompted him to finally read the diary, but he hadn’t made that decision lightly. For whatever reason, he and Colt had to see it through. So he kept his voice steady as he read one heart broken entry after another. 

 

A few hours later, they finally reached the end, the last entry in the diary. The day Connor finally gave up, his soft and broken confession written in a steady hand, as if resigned. His throat dry, eyes strained from trying to hold back his sobs and clothes drenched with sweat, Colt slowly put the diary down on the table. His eyes were glued to Nick, who didn’t say anything. He hadn’t spoken at all since that first entry. His expression was haggard, his eyes blank and dead.

“He loved you,” Colt finally said, his voice breaking slightly, knowing how stupid he sounded, but needing to say it anyway. “He really loved you Nick. You’re the reason he tried so hard.”

Nick swallowed, his eyes red, his voice strained. “And yet, it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough.”

Colt wanted to say more when he saw Nick’s lips wobble and realized what was happening. He practically leaped across the couch, enveloping Nick in his arms as the Alpha sobbed, mourning his baby brother. The person he loved most in the world. And who loved him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Even in my final edit I was holding back my tears and adding a few extra words to really drive this chapter home. I felt that, although my angst chapters are well written and emotional, they were all practice to lead up to this one. 
> 
> We go from Nick simply calling Tony to check in. With the extra touch of Sarah being the reason he finally gathers the courage to call his previous Hawk. Then we realize why he had to call him. And how much he needed to know what happened to Tony. I bet no one, not even Nick, knew how important Tony was going to be for Nick to deal with Connor's death. To be the final trigger that lets him face his past head on. Which is where the diary comes in. 
> 
> Agh the diary. Still gets to me and I wrote it! I could actually picture Connor while writing it the first time, the scenes and words all new and my heart broke right along with Colt. I try not to think about Connor since Nick is our main character, but he really came to the surface here and it packed a serious punch. 
> 
> I'll leave it at that. The chapter speaks for itself I think. And I promise, that's the last of the angst. And man, what a way for the angst to end. 
> 
> Up next, Colt's case! This case and how it unfolds is going to be different from previous cases. Look forward to it!


	64. Chapter 64

“I’m in position,” Kit said, standing in the middle of the bank, pretending to wait in line.

 

“Good,” Colt’s voice replied through his ear piece. “Keep your eyes peeled Kit. Remember, the exchange is going to happen in plain sight. Based on the intel Joe and Henry gathered, that’s how they do it, and why they always get away with it.”

 

“I know. I’ll keep my eyes on everything,” Kit replied, nodding his head lightly to the fake music he pretended to listen to while his eyes roamed over the occupants of the bank.

 

“I’m here,” Michael’s voice suddenly came through his ear piece. “Larson is getting into the line for business banking.” 

 

“Keep an eye on him you two. We know he’s coming to make the exchange. Don’t even so much as blink.”

 

Kit thrust his hands into his pockets, his head bobbing slightly while his eyes, hidden behind his sunglasses, trailed the Beta Michael followed. Michael stopped at the ATM machines, pretending to be a bored customer in the long line. They both watched, Colt as well through the cameras in their glasses, as Larson was shown to an Omega at the desk and sat down. The Omega smiled warmly, while Larson shook his hand. They talked for a few minutes, the Omega tapping away on his computer.

 

“Kyle, access the Omega’s computer. See what he’s actually doing,” Colt said.

 

“Yes sir,” Kyle replied, already hacking into the computer from his position in the van outside. They’d already accessed the network when they set up two hours ago. It wouldn’t be long before-

 

“Got it. He’s got a dummy file open. But when I broke through that turns out he’s completing an offshore transaction. It’s hidden from the bank network.”

 

Kit almost smirked and could practically hear Colt smile. “Bingo.”

 

They weren’t even surprised when a couple of minutes later Kyle told them the transaction was completed and the Omega handed Larson an envelope.

 

“Steve, on his way out, scan that envelope,” Colt said, his tone calm but with hints of excitement in it. Kit didn’t blame him. They’d been on the case for over three weeks and were narrowing down their list of suspects. He still couldn’t believe it. Not only had they figured out who the clients were, how they smuggle the drugs in from Tantalus, which is why Joe and Henry were still there, but now they knew how the drugs were actually making their way into Heracles community! A case that stumped the military for almost a decade, and Colt pretty much solved it in three weeks. 

 

“Got it. Definitely the drugs,” Steve said.

 

“That’s a wrap boys. Log it all in the system and get out.”

 

Kit looked at his watch and huffed, “This is taking forever,” and walked out. He headed the long way around to get back to the military van where he found Steve and Kyle already waiting. A few minutes later Michael leaped in as well and Kyle drove off. 

 

“I can’t believe it!” Steve exclaimed from the front seat. “We did it! We figured out how they’re distributing the drugs.”

 

“No wonder they got away with it for so long,” Michael commented softly. “Who’d even think it? Omegas, in broad daylight. And through a bank. It makes sense but is still so ballsy I can’t believe it.”

 

“Well, Joe and Henry managed to figure out how it was coming in from Tantalus. And Logan and Sarah are trailing the shipments. It was only a matter of time after that to figure out how the distribution actually happens,” Kit said.

 

The discussion continued, their energy high as they dissected all the elements of the case they discovered so far. And what the next steps will probably be once Colt goes through everything. As the conversation petered out, Kit let his thoughts roam to the Beta recruits. He promised to train them later in the evening. They’d done well with his bomb disarming exercise last week, but still needed to fine tune it. Maybe he should-

 

“You OK?” Michael asked softly. 

 

Kit started and looked sheepish. “Yeah. Just thinking about the recruits.”

 

Michael smiled at him encouragingly. “They’re coming along well huh.” 

 

“They’re trying. With some polish they’ll be pretty good.” 

 

Michael smiled then looked away and Kit suppressed a sigh of annoyance. Ever since that sniffing incident four weeks ago things had gotten even more awkward between them. And Kit didn’t know what to do about it. He told Michael he was fine and wasn’t angry. Michael said he understood and apologized again. But they couldn’t seem to move past it. Part of the problem was they weren’t even given the time to try and move past it. The last three weeks had been consumed with Colt’s Kraker case. There was so much to do, so much ground to cover, Nick’s team had to be called in. Maybe, when it was all over, they can find some time alone to talk this out. Until then, they just had to be patient. 

  
  
  


Colt nervously flexed his fingers, ran his eyes over the schematics one more time then slammed his laptop shut and stood up. He exhaled deeply and walked out of the room, heading towards the conference room where his team and Nick’s were waiting. Finally, after a month of research, planning, reconnaissance that even led to Joe and Henry going to frickin Tantalus, he was ready to make his move. He was going to bring in the Kraker family.

His eyes were full of passion as he walked into the room. All eight Hawks stood up when he entered and he nodded, indicating that they should sit down.

“Thanks for being on time. I won’t lie or sugar coat it. This is my first major case alone and all eyes will be on me and you guys by extension. Especially you Kit,” Colt nodded at the Omega who nodded determinedly back.

“I, and you, have to prove that we are competent and great at what we do. So, without further ado.” Colt hit a few buttons and his plan appeared on the board.

“This is the main office building they will be using for their next transaction. They have eluded us for so long, covering their tracks. Thanks to your reconnaissance, we were able to figure out how they are filtering the drugs in and selling it without anyone knowing.” Colt clicked again and an image of five Omegas showed up.

“With these Omega secretaries as their mules, they have gone undetected. Until now.

We know they have a major shipment coming in two days, which means we have to strike then since all the key players will be there. Based on the intel and my research, the main family members, the outside facilitators and the Omegas will be there.”

He looked at the Hawks and was proud to see that not a single one of them so much as twitched at the massive bombshells he just dropped. After all, it was unusual for so many people, especially key people, to be present, in one place. Which is why this had to go well.

Step by step, Colt outlined his plan, telling each person where they should be and their role, waiting for them to nod and write their notes down so they can go over it later.

 

“It’s going to be a long couple of days. I already prepared copies of the blueprints for all of you. But don’t spend all your time reading it and get some rest.” Colt looked pointedly at Kit who pretended to ignore him. Colt shifted his eyes further back and Michael nodded, vowing to keep an eye on the over eager Omega.

“Dismissed.”

Colt walked back to his office, his brain running a mile a minute as he went over his plans for the hundredth time. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he barely stopped before he bumped into Colonel Peters.

“Sorry,” Colt said, stepping around the colonel.

“I heard you’re taking down the Karter family,” The Alpha’s words boomed out, stopping him in his tracks.

Colt turned around, keeping his expression neutral. “Yes sir.”

“That was my case before,” Peters snarled.

Yeah, and you’re the idiot for pointing it out, Colt thought derisively. 

“Yes sir. I am aware. Your notes were helpful,” he said instead, his tone respectful.

Peters glared at him. “ It took me almost a year just to figure out it’s the Kraker family. And you expect me to believe that you, alone, have figured out their whole operation, and plan to take them down, all in a month!”

Colt stared back. “Yes sir.”

Peters growled, and Colt thought the Alpha may hit him. Or at least try to. He was older than Colt and he had every confidence he could stop any punch the older  Wolf threw at him.

“We’ll see. I’ll be watching,” Peters smirked. “Along with everyone else probably.”

Colt watched the Alpha walk away, before he turned around and headed back to his office, his mind calm. Huh, weird how that confrontation managed to calm him down when nothing he or Nick said did. He should thank the old asshole.

  
  


“Sarah are you in position?” Colt said, knowing the mic would easily pick up his voice even though he was standing up and away from it instead if sitting in front of it as usual. He couldn’t sit down. Not on this mission.

“Ready and waiting sir,” Sarah replied crisply.

Colt didn’t turn his head as he spoke to Nick who was sitting beside him. “She’s good. I was impressed when she helped me out on that robbery a couple of months back.”

“She has good instincts and a cool head,” Nick replied mildly. “She fits into my team pretty well.”

Colt nodded,  his eyes scanning the different cameras his team managed to covertly place around and inside the building in the last couple of days. He had eyes and ears everywhere now.

He heard someone clear his throat behind him and ignored it, tuning everyone out. As expected, all the higher ups and a good number of other Wolves had turned up to see Colt in action. The turn out was so big, that some of the Alphas actually had to stand, the entire observation room packed. He was glad there was a glass window dividing them so he and Nick had some space. He debated even letting Nick in here as they both agreed they wanted everyone to know Colt had done this alone.  But as his team was involved, Nick had every right to be next to him. Quiet and out of the loop, but present. And having the Alpha beside him again helped soothe his nerves.

“The package is arriving,” Logan said.

“Everyone on stand by,” Colt replied, keeping his tone neutral.

It was like everyone was holding their breath, watching the truck drive into the underground parking lot. They watched as several people in business suits disembarked and began to unload briefcases onto a trolley and into the building.

“OK everyone get ready. We don’t know which floor they’re going to meet on.”

Colt’s eyes were frozen to the screen, counting down as the elevator continued it’s ascent. Floor 13. Floor 14. There were 33 floors and the meeting could be on any of them. The Kraker family owned the whole damn building after all.

Suddenly, all the cameras cut off, the screens going black. Colt felt a surge of panic and he leaped forward, grabbing the mic. “Everyone, stand by. Stand by. We have lost visual.”

He heard crackling on the other end…and no voices.

“Shit,” Colt hissed, scrambling to try and figure out what he should do.

“Colt,” Nick said, trying to calm him. Colt closed his eyes, hearing loud murmurs through the glass window behind him. None of them mattered. His team. The mission. That’s what mattered. Think Colt. Think!

Suddenly, Colt ran out of the room, sprinting to the main communication room two floors down. He burst in, shocking the Betas who were clearly taking a break.

“I need access to satellite number 13!” Colt barked, rushing towards the Beta in charge.

The Beta gulped, nervous at being addressed, and so aggressively, by someone who was technically his superior.

“I…can’t. You don’t have proper clearance.”

Colt growled, prepared to tell the Beta where he can stuff his clearance when a voice spoke behind him.

“He can use mine,” General Adams said, stepping into the room.

Colt nodded appreciatively. “Satellite 13! Now!”

The Beta nodded and barked out orders. Less than a minute later, Colt had access to the satellite and he rushed back to the control room.

“Kit! Kit can you hear me!” Colt practically screamed into the mic.

“I can hear you. A bit too loud to be honest,” Kit’s voice replied calmly.

Colt exhaled with relief, grateful that he had at least one person on the reserve com link. Most Wolves didn’t use them, saying the technology was out of date. But right now, with the dampeners the Krakers were clearly using shutting down all his signals, this old piece of junk was the only thing that would work.

“I can’t get visual but I can talk to you,” Colt continued. “I’m going to have to talk you through this."

“Yes sir,” Kit replied, without hesitation.

“Are you still in contact with the others?” He hoped so. It made sense if they did. The dampner may stop any outgoing signals from the building, but the Krakers would have their own surveillance in place and wouldn’t want to obstruct the signals.

“Yes, we’ve been on stand by since we lost the signal. I told them all to wait except for Steve and Joe. I had them follow the path of the elevator. They got off on the twentieth floor.”

Colt small slightly. “Kit, you amazing soldier. Good job. Tell Steve and Joe to keep watch on that floor. I want you and Sarah to sneak in through the vents and get as close as you can to the room with the main action. Take pictures but don’t engage until I tell you. Michael, Henry, Kyle and Logan should be on the ground close by, one floor up, and one floor down, for support. Move.”

Colt held his breath, hearing Kit relay his instructions to the rest while he moved into position, the old mic picking up the rustling of his clothes and his steady breathing.

It felt like hours later before he finally heard Kit again.

“Everyone’s in position Colt. We collected visual evidence. The transaction has started and we can see the drugs and the money. But we don’t have everyone in the room.”

“Who’s missing?”

“Two of the Alpha nephews. We can’t seem to find them.”

Colt froze, his mind trying to process the new information, go through his research and come up with a new plan at once. His plan was to catch everyone in one fell swoop. If two go free, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. They could get them later. But he wouldn’t have the whole package now. There’s also the fact they could be wandering the building and may stumble on the Hawks. Then chaos might ensue depending on how it all goes down and where.

He didn’t like taking risks. But he didn’t see any other options right now. The best option was to have the Hawks go in and arrest whoever is there.

Colt opened his mouth, about to tell them to move in when he heard Kit swear.

“What’s wrong?” Colt barked.

“Steve is engaged with one of the missing nephews.”

Shit! That’s what he was worried about. “Did he subdue him?”

“No, Steve’s been hit.” Kit replied, his voice soft.

Shit, shit shit! He’d never had one of his own get hurt before. His mind reeled as he tried to calm his brain and heart.

“Colt,” Nick whispered next to him, soft enough that the people in the next room, who were starting to murmur again, couldn’t hear him.

Colt took in a deep breath, hearing Kit ask Steve his status while Joe subdued the nephew as he was close by. Hearing his Hawk take over, doing what had to be done, sobered Colt in an instant. His eyes flew open and he suddenly felt ice cold, his thoughts stilled. He looked up at the blank monitors, his mind made up. “Is Steve badly hurt?”

“No. It’s a flesh wound.”

“Leave him. He can patch himself up. Joe took down the nephew but he may have already raised the alarm. Move in. Now.”

“Yes sir.”

And thus Colt stood there, frozen, his eyes locked on the screen, his ears straining to hear every little sound as he heard his Hawks fight it out with the people in the room. He heard who he assumed were the Omegas screaming. They wouldn’t be armed. He heard some weapons being fired and just prayed none of his men were on the receiving end. He heard Kit scream orders, directing the other Hawks, telling them to duck for cover, to shoot at specific areas. Screaming at Joe to chase after someone who was running away. Telling Sarah to take out the two Betas on her side. Yelling at Michael to cover Sarah. It probably lasted all of ten minutes, but for Colt it felt like hours.

“We got them,” Kit finally said, his breathing harsh as it crackled through the speakers.

“Is everyone alright?” Colt asked, his voice raspy.

“Yes. And I checked on Steve. He bandaged himself up. Might just need a few stitches.”

“Good. You guys did amazingly well. I’m sending in the clean up crew. Just sit tight till they get there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Colt felt his legs begin to shake and wanted to sit down. To take a cold shower to clear away all the stress and sweat.  He wanted to lay in Nick’s arms and let the Alpha sooth him, tell him it was going to be OK. But he knew he couldn’t. Not now. The screen crackled and suddenly, he had visual on all the cameras again. Someone turned off the dampners. He stared at the images of his Hawks, their weapons raised as the criminals lay on the ground, their arms and legs handcuffed together.

Slowly, his face full of determination, he turned and faced the glass window, watching the Alphas talking amongst themselves. Some looked relieved, others were shaking their heads. Only Adams was sitting still, his eyes locked on Colt.

Colt walked forward until he was barely inches from the glass and waited until the Alphas noticed him and their voices died down.

“You wanted to see a Beta and Omega in action. You just saw it. In probably one of the worst case scenarios, this Beta,  _ this Beta _ , was able to find a way to get through to his team, and finish the mission.” Colt raised his hand, pointing at the image of Kit on the screen. “Some of you came to watch that Omega fail. To say, we tried, we gave him a chance, but Omegas are just Omegas after all.” Colt was screaming now and he was beyond caring. “That Omega, not only kept his head clear, but he directed _every-single-Beta-Wolf there_! He kept his eyes on everyone and everything and was able to see who needed to be where. Today, he wasn’t just the best Hawk, he was a _goddamn Wol_ f! So next time you jeer at him, or snarl or pray he fails, you remember what _that Omega did_!”

Panting, knowing he’d probably crossed a line, Colt saluted everyone and left the room, stomping his way back to his office. As soon as he got there he slammed the door shut and collapsed onto his chair, breathing rapidly.

He heard the door click open softly and closed. He turned his head, relieved when he saw Nick and raised his arms, letting his Alpha finally hold him as he shook, reeling from the most harrowing mission he’s ever been on.

“You were amazing today Colt,” Nick whispered into his hair.

“Yeah. When I wasn’t freaking out.”

“I would have been worse. And most of those Wolves would have been too. None of them have back up coms. The mission would have ended right then and there if any of them were in charge. Yes you panicked, but you got your shit together and you finished it.”

“Steve’s hurt. I’m  sorry.”

“It’s OK. He’ll bounce back. I called him quickly on my way over and he was pretty pissed off he got jumped on and missed the action. He’ll probably try and prove himself even more next time.”

Colt chuckled. “God I hope not. I almost shit my pants enough today.”

“You did good Colt. You showed them. You and Kit showed all of them.”

Colt closed his eyes and rested his head on Nick’s shoulder. “Yeah. We showed them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was an intense chapter. In a good way. Man, I miss the cases. I need to plan more in the next story. 
> 
> Can we all give Kit a round of applause?!! He was soo awesome and it wasn't even because he was kicking ass, which we know he does well. Colt summed it up, Kit was a goddamn Wolf! Kit probably wouldn't want the responsibility, he really is more a field soldier, but damn. If this is what he can do on Colt's first big solo case and he's not even a colonel, what will he be like when Colt is? He really is Colt's perfect Hawk, evolving and shaping up to be the best Hawk to the best Wolf in Heracles history. And Colt let them no it with his badass, I don't-give-a-shit-what-you-think speech. Go team Kilt! ( I had to go through my notes cuz I forgot what nickname Alna gave them) :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Up next, mostly Cotnick with some awesome cameos from our two favorite Omega soldiers.


	65. Chapter 65

“Good. Now, run to the end of the field and back,” Kit told the group of eleven Betas and Billy who had shown up for his training today.

A couple of Betas groaned but quickly stiffened up when Kit glared at them. They saluted him quickly then ran off. Kit watching them, observing their form as they ran, trying to determine which ones needed to lengthen their stride or change their breathing. They thought he just wanted them to run to improve their stamina. The truth was, he had started creating a chart of each Beta’s strength and weaknesses. He had started it about three weeks ago when all the Beta cadets started asking him to train them after hours. He couldn’t meet them everyday since he had his own training and missions and they had their gruelling training and tests as well. But at least two to three times a week, he met them and ran them through different routines, aimed at improving their balance, endurance, aim, hand-to-hand combat, and reflexes. He was proud to say, most of them seemed to have picked up a couple of things. He wasn’t sure if it was from his training or their general one, but he wanted to take at least part of the credit.

“They look good.”

Kit turned his head, watching Colt walk towards him.

“Any of them we can use?”

Kit turned his gaze back to the recruits. “Most of them are pretty good. We already lost a few during their bomb disarming test last week. But these guys seem to be hanging in there.”

“I noticed your notes. You left it in the conference room the other day.”

Kit flinched and ducked his head. “Yeah. I came back for it later. My mind was elsewhere.”

Colt chuckled, “Not surprised. A lot has been going on lately. Your notes, I was impressed. You analyzed every single Hawk cadet we have pretty much. Your data was more extensive than what we have on file.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Oh, we record their tests results, their speed, stuff like that. But you recorded how their bodies move, how they need to adjust their stances in little ways. Hell, I saw a few notes on how they stand when they’re relaxed to improve their posture and balance. Things we never considered, ever.”

Kit swallowed, unsure how to handle so much positive attention for something he started privately. “If you want…I can share it with Sergeant Carter. She can use it to-“

“Like hell you will. You worked hard on those notes. You deserve to use them and keep them to yourself.”

Kit nodded, glad Colt didn’t push it. He may have started it absentmindedly, but somewhere along the way, he'd grown attached to his little scribbles. He even found himself studying it, adding and amending late into the night when he couldn’t sleep.

“Kit, do you enjoy teaching them? You’ve been doing it for a few months now.”

Kit started, uncertain since he never really thought about it. Did he like helping Billy and the others? Watching them improve bit by bit. Writing down their results and advice.

“I guess…it’s kinda fun. I see them learning and trying. And it’s kinda interesting, trying to figure out how everyone works.”

“You’re pretty good at that. As we clearly saw during the Kraker case last week. You knew who should do what exactly. You used everyone to their full strength. Clearly you’ve been studying everyone and know them pretty well after three years. Kit…I know you always wanted to be a Hawk. But have you considered..becoming a trainer instead?”

Kit thought his neck would snap he spun so fast. “M…me?” he spluttered, his eyes wide with disbelief. “I’m..I’m not a teacher.”

Colt stared down at him, an amused smile on his face. “And you’ve been doing what with these cadets? You just said you like teaching them. Maybe it started off with just Billy and giving him some tips. But somehow, you became their trainer, just as much as Sergeant Carter and Warner. I’m not saying now. I don’t want to lose you as a Hawk. But someday, you could become a sergeant and train new cadets. Think about it.”

Kit nodded and with one last smile, Colt walked away, leaving Kit a complete an utter mess, his thoughts scattered in a thousand directions.

 

Nick watched Holly Adams on the screen in the monitoring room, observing her guide her team through a simulated bank robbery. Just like he and Colt did years ago.

“She is something, isn’t she? Haven’t seen someone so quick since Colt,” Captain Miller said, grinning at Nick knowingly.

“I can see that. Thanks for letting me come watch.”

“It’s no trouble. Figured you might stop by to take a look at the cadets.”

“And why’s that?”

Miller sighed. “Saunders really is the brains between the two of you. Because you don’t have a partner. Heard you’ve been a free agent for almost five months now. That’s not normal. Figured there was a reason for it.”

Nick finally turned to look at Miller and smirked. “You thought right.”

Miller barked with laughter as Nick left the room, strolling to the control room where Holly was still working and waited patiently outside the door. Seven minutes later, the Omega stepped out of the room, freezing in her tracks when she saw him.

“Captain Chambers,” she said, saluting him.

“You’re good Adams. I’ve been watching you for a while. You really are every bit as good as we expected.”

Holly frowned slightly, uncertain how to take what Nick said since his words were complimentary, but his tone was flat. “Thanks.”

Nick eyed her for a few seconds. Oh, what the hell. He never liked tip toeing and speaking in riddles. “I want you to be my partner.”

Holly blinked, opened her mouth, and blinked a few more times. “I’m sorry what?”

Nick rolled his eyes, impatient and kicking himself for not speaking clearly. Well, she had to get used to his way of talking if they ever did work together. “I mean as my Wolf. I don’t have a partner anymore. You and everyone else know Colt Saunders is working alone and I haven’t gotten a new partner yet. Everyone is pretty much taken.”

“You could get someone from the current second year recruits,” Holly said carefully. “I won’t be done for another year.”

Nick smiled. “You’re assuming you’ll complete the program.”

At that, Holly couldn’t hold in her ire and glared at him. “Oh, I’m going to finish.”

Nick chuckled lightly. “And that’s why I’ll wait. All the current recruits are pretty dull. No spark. They just want to get the job done. But you, you have a fire in you. And I want that. I’m used to it, working with Colt for so long.”

“So this is all about you?”

Damn, he liked this girl. “Mostly. But think about this. I’m one of the ones who got your Omega program started. I worked with the only Beta Wolf. And I aim to become a colonel within three years. Give or take. How great would it be, to work together?”

Holly contemplated his words, her eyes boring into his, testing his sincerity. Finally she smiled and stuck out her hand. “You got yourself a deal Chambers. It’ll be interesting if nothing else. I heard you’re an ass.”

Nick laughed as he shook her hand, giving it a slight squeeze and feeling Holly try and crush his back. “Oh, I can be. Think you can handle it?”

Holly smirked. “Question is, can you handle me? I can be an ass too sometimes.”

Nick smiled, his eyes dancing. “Perfect.”

 

Nick knocked on Colt’s door, waiting for that familiar ‘Come in,’ before he turned the door knob and walked in.

“Smells good,” Nick said, sniffing the air and feeling his stomach rumble in response.

“Yeah well, I was in the mood. With the Kraker case done I have a few days off. I feel like doing normal people things.”

Colt grinned at him from his position in front of the stove and Nick smiled back.

“Can I help?” Nick asked.

Colt stopped stirring the pot and looked at him. “You sure? You remember what happened last time.”

Nick groaned and rolled his eyes. “It was an honest mistake. I really thought you said two hour.”

“Why would you need two hour to bake a chicken?” Colt protested. “The thing was so dry and burnt the cats wouldn’t eat it.”

“Don’t lie,” Nick muttered while Colt laughed.

“I’m almost done anyway. Just get the plates ready and wait.”

Swiftly, Nick got two sets of plates and utensils and expertly laid them on the table. At least, he soothed his ego a bit by saying he was being an expert. Was there actually a way to not set a table properly?

Nick sank onto the couch and switched on the TV, idly flipping through the channels while his mind wandered. Just as he hoped, his talk with Holly went great. It boded well for their future partnership and he was glad he’d waited and told the higher ups he didn’t want a full partner yet. Based on their conversation and personalities, they would be a good match. He should talk to Colt about her. He’d meant to a while back when he was first thinking about her, but Colt had been so busy lately they barely talked. It made him feel a bit embarrassed how he was almost a stalker, listening against his front door so he knew when Colt left his apartment or his office so he could see him for even two minutes. 

“Here we go,” Colt said, placing the pot of stew on the table. “Dig in.”

Nick sighed with happiness as he took his first bite of the stew. “How are you so good at this?”

Colt chuckled. “As part of our family bonding, we would have a monthly cooking day. Each of us would have to make something. As a kid, I was always told to make the salad. With pre-cut veggies. When I learned how to hold a knife I told them I was determined to actually make something that wasn’t rabbit food.”

Nick chuckled at the image of a young Colt, wielding a kitchen knife and emphatically telling his fathers that he would be cooking dinner. 

“It’s good to see you laugh,” Colt said softly. 

Nick started and stared at Colt who ducked his head. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Yeah you did,” Nick replied, placing his plate on the table and smiling warmly. He almost reached out and picked up Colt’s hand in his own but stopped at the last second. No physical contact. Not unless it was necessary. And while he wanted to, it wasn’t necessary right now. “We never really talked about it. After we read Connor's diary.” 

“Yeah well. Things have been a bit crazy lately.” Colt looked up slightly, his eyes scanning Nick’s face. “Are you good?”

“Yeah I’m good. It was tough to hear it, but I needed to. And I’ve had a lot of time to think about it the last month. I think I’ll always still feel guilty. It’s hard not to since I left Connor alone for so long.”

Colt opened his mouth, about to argue but Nick shook his head. 

“Let me finish. While I do feel guilty about that, and always will, reading about how Connor felt all these years, about our life together, while it doesn’t lessen the guilt, it makes me...happy.”

Colt blinked and Nick struggled to formulate his emotions into words. He was never good at expressing himself and this situation was so complicated he didn’t know if he could. 

“It’s like. Knowing that Connor cared about me so much, it helps. You know? Like I wasn’t alone and we both felt the same way. And I want to hold onto that. Because there used to be a Connor who was happy and cared and wanted to have adventures. And in some ways, that Connor was still around until the end.”

Nick swallowed and closed his eyes, but knew he had to say the next part. He needed to vocalize it, to tell Colt so he could remind him of it when Nick was feeling down and full of resentment and guilt again. 

“Connor loved me. And I loved him. Up until the end. And that means something.”

Colt smiled softly and reached out, stroking Nick’s face in that familiar way and Nick shuddered slightly, his body responding to the intimacy he needed at that moment. “It’s good. It’s good if you found a way to be OK with it.”

Nick smiled, clasping Colt’s hand in his own. “I’ll probably still get moody about it sometimes.”

“And I’ll be here to kick some sense into you when you do.”

Nick laughed and shook his head while Colt picked up his plate and started to eat again. 

“Isn’t it knock some sense into me?”

“Oh, normal people might get a slight knock upside the head. But you’re a frickin stubborn Alpha. Only a kick will do.”

“Does that mean I get to kick you too if you’re being stubborn and stupid?”

Colt placed a hand on his chest, his expression affronted. “Me? You’d kick me? When have I ever been stupid and stubborn?”

“Oh, where should I start,” Nick looked up at the ceiling, moving his finger through the air and pretending to count the examples.

“You are such a doofus,” Colt sighed. 

“Hold on, I’m still counting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this all started, and 2500+ was considered long-ish? Now it's so short! 
> 
> Aww, a nice, fluffy, mostly non-angst chapter full of cute Kit and Cotnick moments.
> 
> First of all, Kit as a trainer! And a obsessed meticulous, note-taking trainer at that. So cute. In a tough cookie, Kit way of course. Some readers were already wondering if it would happen...maybe it will? Colt certainly planted the seed. 
> 
> Second, can we squeal a bit on how Nick and Holly would be an awesome team! I dropped a hint about this back in the Connor diary chapter, but it probably got lost amongst the angst. Damn, Holly is as sassy as Colt. She'll definitely keep Nick on his toes, and vice versa. And Nick finally gets a bit of closure regarding Connor. It's good he's recalling the good times instead of focusing on the guilt and how it all ended. He really was a good big brother. 
> 
> I've been rereading the whole story since I wrote the ending and want to see how it all progressed. And seeing how Nick got over his fear of touching Colt to now longing and needing to touch him but holding back...my poor Nicky dicky. He actually reminded me a bit of Damon way back here, holding back from unnecessary physical touches. But wow, yeah..the story has changed so much! So proud :) 
> 
> Up next: you all are gonna love it. Flemon check in (with a now older baby Ryan who is just sooo cute) and Cotnick! It's almost over guys! You'll notice I posted how many chapter are left. Only 3 more to go! I have so many mixed feelings about it as we wrap everything up. And some surprises planned so the story goes out with a bang!


	66. Chapter 66

“You want to make sure to really apply it on his inner thigh. He’s pretty dry there,” Damon said over Melissa’s shoulder as she applied some baby cream on Ryan’s legs.

“I know Damon. You told me a hundred times.”

And yet she still forgot, Damon thought, but swallowed his words. Melissa wasn’t taking to Ryan’s new every day care as quickly and naturally as he and Flynn did, and her irritation was obvious. No reason to actually point it out.

He continued watching silently as Melissa struggled with a squirming Ryan, trying to get him into his pajamas. It seemed every time she managed to get a hand through one sleeve and turned her attention to the other, he’d flail around and get the arm out. After a few tries, Melissa huffed angirly.

“I can’t do it!” she said in exasperation, taking a step back. “He was so much easier when he didn’t move around so much.”

“Here, let me,” Damon said, stepping forward and quickly and firmly thrusting Ryan’s arms through the sleeves, letting the baby roll sideways as he wished while he did the same with the legs, pulling the zipper all the way to the top under Ryan’s neck when he was done.

“I still don’t get how you do it,” Melissa muttered.

“It takes getting used to,” Damon said kindly as he lifted his son and cradled him against his shoulder. “Important thing is getting the arm and leg fully in before you turn your attention to the next one. You’re also too gentle with him. If he starts to move or something you keep a light touch. You have to hold him firmly and turn him as you need. He knows you’re hesitant and he takes advantage of that. It didn’t take Flynn long to stop being so nice.”

“And you never were?”

Damon grinned, holding Ryan in front of his face and watching his baby smile at him, his green eyes and reddish hair identical to Flynn’s, his arms and legs flailing happily in the air. “Daddy knows that Ryan likes to mess around. That’s why daddy never lets Ryan get away with it.”

“I have to tell you, it’s creepy when you call yourself daddy,” Melissa said dryly.

“Well, you’re dad, so I want to make sure he learns from an early age whose who. The books say it’s never too early.”

“Yeah, I read that part.”

Damon placed Ryan back against his shoulder and walked out of the nursery and into the living room, placing Ryan on the floor and sitting down next to him, making sure the baby didn’t roll under the table. Again.

“So what time did Flynn say he’d be back?” Melissa asked as she sat on the couch.

“In a bit. He wasn’t sure. They were having a big meeting with Rob’s team and Sebastian’s to try to smooth things over about the new batch of refugees coming in. Some of them are convicted felons who just got out so they’re trying to sort out who to let in.”

“Sounds tough.”

“It is. It happens whenever they come in apparently. It was hard at first, because the government wanted to let everyone in. But some of those criminals started messing around here and got sent back. It wasn’t long before the PM of Corna at the time set up a screening process.”

“And how often do they let people in?”

“Once a year. Which is why this is taking so long. They let in about four thousand every year, give or take. So they have to pick carefully.”

“It still boggles the mind, how this city actually functions with all of these people coming in.”

“Well, after they settle in, it doesn’t always take them that long to fit into the community. Corna is an expanding city after all and constantly developing. More land, more houses, more jobs. So right now, the refugees are actually a necessity, not a hindrance.”

Damon placed a gentle hand on Ryan’s back, guiding the baby back onto the carpet so he didn’t touch the cold tiled floor. When Melissa didn’t say anything, he sneaked a look at her, finding her lost in thought, her eyes on the opposite wall.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Melissa shook her head. “Just still getting used to everything.”

Damon smiled, “It’s pretty different. But exciting right?”

He held his breath, his hand once again bringing Ryan back onto the carpet, waiting for Melissa’s answer.

“It's…getting better. I liked those people you introduced me to last month. I even met up with a couple of them since then. Just to watch a movie and dinner. No big deal.”

Damon grinned widely, picking Ryan up and placing him on his lap. “It’s a big deal! You haven’t spent any time with people since you got here. It’s about time.” Damon turned his attention back to Ryan and tickled his stomach, his heart swelling with that familiar joy when Ryan giggled happily. 

Melissa smiled sheepishly. “Yeah well, I realized I was only hurting myself if I didn’t try to get into the Corna lifestyle. After all, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Her gaze strayed to Ryan, her smile reaching her eyes as she watched her son gurgle and laugh in Damon’s arms.

“I’m home!” Flynn’s voice came loudly from the entryway. Damon tightened his grip, barely in time to hold Ryan as the baby began to move excitedly at the sound of his mother’s voice.

Flynn bounded into the room, his eyes already glued on Ryan, his arms stretched while his wedding ring glinted from the lamplight. He slid onto the ground in front of Damon, a wide smile on his face. “Missed me Ryry?”

The baby screeched happily as Flynn picked him up, raining kisses on his face and belly.

Damon smiled, watching his husband and son greet each other after a few hours of separation. It always made him choked up, and he wondered when he’d finally get used to this routine happiness.

“Agh, I need to shower,” Flynn said with disgust. “That meeting was so long. I hate just sitting for hours.” Carefully, he handed Ryan to Melissa, who smiled as the baby squealed again, excited to be passed around the people he loved.

“Dinner’s almost ready. I’ll just heat it up while you rinse off,” Damon said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“Five minutes,” Flynn called out, already inside the bedroom and slamming the door closed.

Damon grinned as he turned on the stove, taking another peek at Melissa as she made funny faces and Ryan squealed happily. Yup, his new normal. And damn if it wasn’t the best. 

 

“Colt! Over here!”

Colt looked around for the source of the voice then smiled when he saw his three best friends staring at him. He walked over to their table and sat down in the empty seat next to Ray.

“Sorry I’m late. Had to finish something.”

“It’s OK,” Troy replied, smirking at him. “We just got here five minutes ago.”

Colt blinked then snarled. “You guys are such assholes.”

The three Betas chuckled. “Well, we knew you’d be at least half an hour late no matter what. Might as well give you a fudged up time,” Brain said, chuckling while Colt glared at them.

Finally, Colt smiled as well, then scratched his chin sheepishly. “Sorry. Things have gotten even crazier lately.”

“Yeah, you said they’re giving you a shit load of cases latetly,” Troy said sympatheticaly.

“And you’re working alone,” Ray said pointedly, his tone knowing.

Colt froze with his hand halfway towards the beer mug they’d ordered for him. He looked at Brian and Troy and they exchanged uncomfortable looks.

“You guys talked about it then,” Colt stated, folding his arms.

“We’re just worried,” Brian explained.

“You didn’t tell us much,” Troy added, his expression beseeching Colt to understand.

“Telling us you and Nick broke up and not volunteering anything extra, of course we’d worry,” Ray said impatiently.

Colt sighed and closed his eyes. He should have expected this. These three knew him almost as well as his own parents. They knew how much Nick meant to Colt. The fact that he accepted an Alpha as his lover and even introduced him to his parents and best friends was the biggest sign that Colt loved Nick completely.

When he’d told Troy they’d broken up over the phone three months ago when Troy asked him if Nick was joining them for dinner was pretty cowardly of him. Colt knew he should have told them way earlier. He didn’t even know why he hid it from them for so long. And telling Troy and asking him to tell the others…it made Colt feel small how much of a wuss he was. It was just…he couldn’t bring himself to tell them. He’d done almost the same thing with his parents, albeit only a month after he and Nick broke up. He’d called Dad and asked him to tell Pops for him. He hadn’t seen them until a month after that, even when he did have a day off, unable to face them. They wouldn’t pry and ask. But they’d give him searching looks, and he didn’t want to deal with that.

Unfortunately, his friends didn’t have the same boundaries his parents do.

Sighing again, Colt gave them a hard look, his eyes boring into each person’s in turn. “I’m going to say it once and that’s it. We got busted. We were given an ultimatum. Break up or give up on our careers. We decided breaking up was the better option.”

“But-“ Troy stopped and bit his lip.

“If things are different down the line, then we’ll try again,” Colt said, knowing what his friends were longing to ask. Colt forced himself to smile, the same smile he’d been wearing as a mask the last ten months. “I’m fine. We don’t even really work together anymore and we agreed to be friends. And that’s what’s important. Now, can you let this go?”

His friends seemed unconvinced. Brian and Troy looked at each other uncertainly while Ray frowned.

“Hey, did you guys watch that basketball match last week? I finally watched it last night, but I fell asleep halfway through. Mind telling me what happened?”

Brain looked like he wanted to argue, Troy even opened his mouth. But then they decided not to push anymore and agreed to change the topic. They spent the next two hours talking about silly stuff. The game, Troy’s work, Brian’s current girlfriend, anything but Colt’s heartbreak. They laughed. And drank. A lot. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to lighten the mood. It was like they were all determined to make this the most cheerful non-break-up-cheer-up possible.

“I parked down the road,” Colt said as they left the restaurant, pointing down the street.

“Ah. I drove Troy here and parked on the other side,” Brian said.

“I’ll walk you. I’m there too,” Ray said.

Colt felt his muscles tighten and forced himself to relax. Out of all people he really didn’t want to be alone with Ray right now. Out of all his friend, he knew Ray the longest and they gave each other a lot of tough love, rarely bothering to hold back or sugar coat their words. He really really didn’t want to talk to him. But he couldn’t exactly say no so he smiled and nodded goodbye to the other two.

They’d barely taken ten steps when Ray began to talk. And his tone was as harsh as Colt expected.

“You’re so full of crap,” Ray stated.

Colt chuckled. “Aren’t we all?”

Ray growled and grabbed Colt’s shoulder, spinning the taller Beta around. “I’m serious. You’ve always been this way. Even back when we were kids and you were completely devastated and on the verge of breaking down, you’d paste that stupid smile on your face, like nothing’s happening.”

Slowly, Colt felt said smile start to slip off his face. ”And what do you suggest I do?” he whispered.

“Cry! Scream! Something! But don’t bottle it all up inside,” Ray said, his tone becoming gentler, more pleading as he grabbed Colt’s shoulders with both hands. “Colt, you were in love. Full on, in love, gonna walk down the aisle, soulmate love. You even waited months before you told us you weren’t together. You have to see him. Every day. Doesn’t it just kill you?”

Colt opened his mouth, ready to dispute what Ray was saying, tell him what he’d been telling everyone, even himself, for the last ten months. But the words wouldn’t come. For the first time, the lies wouldn’t spill forth and he felt that lump in his heart grow stronger.

“What will crying do?” Colt finally asked, his voice hushed and strained.

“At least you'll feel it,” Ray said. “You’ll let it out. You stop lying to yourself and pretending your OK when you’re not. It’s OK to be heartbroken Colt. You loved him.”

“I still do,” Colt said, his voice, his whole body beginning to shake.

Ray stared at him, his expression almost pitying. “I know you do.”

Suddenly, the walls Colt had put up all these months came tumbling down and he began to sob. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he heard his harsh breathing. He didn’t even recognize it at first since he hadn’t cried in so long. But once he did, it was like the dam burst and he couldn’t stop crying. Almost screaming into the night as his best friend held him.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Nick yelled harshly as he hit the hallway light and wobbled to his front door, his mind still asleep. It was frickin 2 AM! Who ever was pounding on his door better have a good reason.

He wrenched the door open, determined to give the son of a bitch a piece of his mind when he saw it was Colt. He started and felt himself wake up in a second, his spine straightening.

“Colt.”

“Can I come in?” the Beta asked.

Nick’s eyes wandered over him, noting how red his eyes were and nodded. He stepped back, letting Colt enter and closed the door behind him. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what had pushed the Beta over the edge so much he actually cried. He felt his fists coil, ready to strike whoever asshole hurt his Beta when he felt Colt’s hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down, and, suddenly, Colt’s lips were on him, practically devouring his mouth.

Nick protested against Colt’s lips but the Beta just pried his mouth open with his tongue, thrusting it deep inside his mouth, running it over his teeth and tongue.

Nick shivered at the first intimate contact he’d had with Colt in months. He should push him away. Make him stop. Instead, his arms came around the shorter man and he almost crushed him to him, reveling in the feel of Colt in his arms again. His hands on Colt’s back, feeling Colt's hands on the back of his head, his neck, his tongue wrestling against his own, re-familiarizing themselves with each other’s touch.

He felt like he was about to lose complete control when Colt suddenly wrenched his head back and grinned up at him.

“Four more years,” Colt said firmly.

It took Nick a few seconds to get his brain working, his blood pumping the right way. “Ahh, sorry?”

“Not seven to ten years. Four more years. I’ll be a general in four years.”

Nick binked, Colt’s words finally penetrating into his mind and stepped back a bit, staring down at the Beta who only grinned at him, a challenge in his eyes.

Unable to suppress it, Nick grinned as well. “Four years huh? I think I can pull it off.”

“With Holly by your side, maybe even faster,” Colt said, chuckling.

Nick’s grin widened. “You think so too huh? She would be the perfect partner.”

“Not as good as me though,” Colt said, his smile suddenly gone and he glared up at him.

Nick chuckled and kissed Colt lightly on the forehead. “No need to get jealous. She’s not my type.”

“Mouthy, tough and sassy isn’t your type,” Colt mumbled.

“You’re my type.”

Colt groaned as he laid his head on Nick’s chest. “Man, when did you get so corny?”

Nick laughed, hugging Colt tightly. Four more years. It wasn’t now. But it wasn’t seven to ten years either. Four more years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Flemon is soo cute now! I can't decide what was cuter, Damon casually playing with Ryan, Ryan squealing and laughing, or Flynn and Ryan's happy reunion. They really are starting to come together as a family, including Melissa. Looks like they found that balance. 
> 
> As for Cotnick. We finally get to meet the scrappy other Betas in Colt's life! Man Ray is Colt's perfect match. No wonder they're friends :) It was heart breaking to see Colt finally break down and open up about his feelings, but it was long over due. I mean, even Nick let it all out a few times. And while they're not together, four years is better than ten! Can we also give Nick a hug for becoming so sappy? 
> 
> Up next, a whoooole Mikit chapter.


	67. Chapter 67

“You’re not going fast enough,” Kit muttered and Michael struggled not to roll his eyes.

“I’m going based on the speed limit.”

“Exactly. You can go over it. It’s legal you know.”

Michael sighed and tilted his head back slightly to where Gramps and Hank were sitting. “Can you all please tell him that I’m driving at the correct speed.”

“Nope,” Hank said.

“You’re going too slow. Grandma,” Gramps said.

Michael groaned as Kit smirked and the grandfathers laughed. Stupid old men. And this was with only two of them. It would be way worse when Max joined the mix.

“Step on it Michael,” Gramps said. “Or Maxxie will catch all the fish before we even get there.”

“Fine fine,” Michael muttered, putting his food down slightly, watching the speedometer go up.

“Still can’t believe you’re only giving us four days,” Gramps said grumpily. “The deal was a whole week.”

“Sorry Gramps,” Kit said. “We really tried. But a week is a bit hard to manage. Especially at this time of year.”

“That’s a shame,” Hank said, shaking his head sympathetically.

“Well, at least you tried,” Gramps added.

Michael’s eyes widened and he took one hand off the steering wheel and pointed at himself, his eyes glued on Gramps in the mirror. ”Hey! When I told you that, you told me I was lying and being lazy!”

“That’s because I didn’t think you’d actually try,” Gramps protested. “You didn’t want to come. But Kit does. I trust Kit to try his best.”

Again Kit smirked at him. Again the grandfathers chuckled. Again Michael growled. It was going to be a long drive.

An hour later they finally arrived at the cottage Max owns near the lake. Well, they called it a cottage. It was more like a villa really with ten bedrooms, three sitting rooms, and two dining rooms. Michael slowed down as he pulled up the driveway and saw Max waving frantically at the bottom of the steps leading to the house.

“I thought you’d never get here. Should have let Kit drive. Michael is too slow,” Max said as they got out of the car.

“Can’t you at least give me a hello before you start insulting me?” Michael muttered.

Max laughed as he gave Kit a big hug then Michael. “Stop whining and get the stuff in the house. Hank, nice to meet you. Mike, you’d better be ready. I plan on catching the most this time.”

“Actually, I was thinking I would,” Hank said.

The men laughed, clapping each other on the back as they proceeded into the house, leaving the youngsters outside to deal with the mountain of luggage and fishing equipment both grandpas just had to pack. Even though they had everything they could possibly need in the ‘cottage’ already. Correction. High maintenance stupid old men.

“You weren’t kidding about them using you as a slave,” Kit said as he opened the trunk and began to take the bags out.

“Yeah. And it’ll only get worse when we actually get on the water. Prepare yourself.”

“Oh, I don’t think I have to worry. You’re the one they have their eyes on after all. Slave.”

Michael glared but Kit just laughed. And he hated that the Omega was actually right.

“More bait Michael. Jeez you’d think you’ve never fished before,” Max said from his position at the front of the boat next to Gramps while Hank sat behind them, with Kit and Michael in the rear.

Michael grumbled as he took the fishing rod back and added more bait. Why they insisted on using such a small boat when there was more of them and they had a frickin sailboat he didn’t know. When he’d suggested it, everyone, even Kit, looked at him like he was crazy. And stupid. And he wasn’t. But they made him feel like it anyway, telling him he failed to understand the joy of simple fishing.

“Ah, it’s so peaceful out here,” Gramps said, taking a deep breath. “I wish I could live here all year.”

“I told you you could,” Max replied. “We have the extra space. Monica and I would love to have you. And if it’s uncomfortable, you can stay in the servant’s building. We can remodel it for you.”

“Nah, it’s OK,” Gramps said. “I’m used to the city and my store. And being close to the kids.”

“That’s why I like where I live,” Hank said. “I’m far enough away from the city, but close enough Kit and the rest of the family can come visit anytime.”

Michael released the breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding when Max made his suggestion. It wasn’t the first time he made the offer and Gramps always turned him down. And while Michael wanted Gramps to be happy, he also didn’t want him to move out of the city. He grew up with Gramps living just thirty minutes away, and couldn’t imagine having to make the drive out here when he just wanted to see him for a few minutes.

“We gotta come see your place Hank. You make it sound amazing,” Max said.

Hank chuckled as he cast his rod back into the water. “It’s nothing like your place. But it’s nice and cozy and I like it. Got it when my wife passed away and the kids got married. I always wanted to live out near a lake but my wife and kids didn’t. When I didn’t have any more responsibilities, I figured, why not?”

Gramps nodded and Michael’s heart constricted at what he said next. “I understand what you mean. Once you’re on your own, you gotta think about what makes you happiest.”

Michael recalled the picture of his maternal grandmother and swallowed uncomfortably. She’d passed away when Andrew was in his early twenties so no one knew her except Andrew and Gramps. But their stories and descriptions were so vivid, it broke Michael’s heart a bit that he never met her. Damn, these grandpa’s were getting to him. He gave Kit a sideways glance, trying to gauge his reaction to the idea of losing a soul mate, and felt a bit let down when he saw how absent-minded Kit looked. 

Michael suppressed a sigh. Again. He knew Kit loved him, and missed their time together. But he never really showed it. Meanwhile, Michael was nearing the end of his rope, trying hard to hold himself back from just kissing him and hugging him anywhere, anytime. And hearing Hank and Gramps’ losses didn’t help his already lonely heart. Maybe it really was just him who was frustrated.

“Gramps, do you want me to add more bait to your hook?” he asked gently, feeling a sudden connection to the annoying old men.

“Not now Mikey. Don’t you know you have to let the bait soak a bit.”

The old men laughed and any sentimental thoughts Michael had after their sad, pathetic, widower speeches flew out the window. 

Five hours later, Michael was miserable, the stupid old men were drinking some beers on the deck, sharing old war stories from when Hank and Gramps were on the force, and Kit enthusiastically cleaned the fish.

“You really do like this stuff huh?” Michael asked, still unable to believe how at ease Kit had been the whole day.

“It’s pretty soothing.”

Michael shook his head as he finished making their little bonfire. He waited until Kit finished wrapping the fish in tin foil then gently placed them on the rack above the flames.

“And now we just wait,” Michael said.

Kit didn’t respond, his eyes glued on the flames. Michael let his eyes stray to Kit’s face, once again trying to understand what was going on inside his mate’s head. It wasn’t the first time in the last few days that Kit would just stare off into space like that. He’d asked him a couple of times what was wrong and Kit always said it was nothing. But clearly something was weighing on the Omega’s mind. And he just wished he’d tell him.

“Kit, you sure you don’t have anything to say to me?” Michael asked softly.

Slowly, Kit turned his head, his eyes boring into his and Michael swallowed, not used to such an intense stare with no emotions behind it.

“You mentioned there are some nice places to walk here at night,” Kit finally said.

“Ah yeah. Near the lake.”

“I’d like to go there after dinner. That OK?”

Michael nodded, knowing that ‘after dinner’ couldn’t come soon enough. That look in Kit’s eye made him pretty damn nervous.

An hour later, his belly mostly stuffed with the fish he barely tasted because his nerves were so high strung, he led Kit to the small clearing near the lake.

“This is my favorite spot at night,” Michael said, his voice sounding a bit dry. He cleared his throat, pasting on a fake, cheery smile. . “You can’t see the cottage anymore, and it’s all just the water and the trees.”

Kit nodded. “It’s pretty nice.’

They sat in silence for several moments, listening to the breeze flow over the water and through the leaves. Michael didn’t think he could stand it anymore when Kit finally spoke.

“Michael. Do you want to get married?”

Michael was sure he misheard him. He couldn’t have just heard what he thought he heard. Slowly, he turned his head towards Kit, noting the Omega’s eyes on him, his expression still impassive. Michael blinked, certain he had imagined it. Kit looked so calm after all. He wouldn’t just propose to him and act like nothing happened. For that matter, Kit wouldn’t propose.

“Michael. Do you want to get married?” Kit said, slowly this time.

Michael felt his mouth drop and he simply stared. “Ah…” Say something you idiot! “You…want to get married.”

Kit nodded. “I thought about it a lot. Over the last three weeks, word spread about what I did on the Kraker case and I watched how people reacted. And it hit me. The people who supported me were still supportive. The people who don’t…their attitude didn’t change. They still glare. Still want to see me fail.” Kit frowned and when he continued, his voice was a bit strained, his eyes glaring into Michael’s and sending a shiver down his spine. “And I thought. Why the hell am I waiting and trying to get these assholes to change their opinions? All my life, I’ve tried to hide myself, to be someone different, so I can convince everyone that I’m not just a brood mare Omega. And because of that, I’ve held back. A lot. It used to be just my gender and some of my more, let’s say, Omega habits. But lately, I’ve had to hold back from you.”

Michael held his breath, awed by the passion he saw shining from Kit’s eyes as he stared at him, his gaze mirroring his words, his voice growing stronger and more frustrated, and he realized just how much Kit had been holding himself back too.

“I don’t want to hold back from being with you anymore. We can wait a year, or two, even five, and those people will still see me as nothing but a useless, rebellious Omega. So I’m not going to hold back. I want to be with you. All the time. And I know you do too. So, will you marry me?”

Michael drew in a breath, his mind memorizing every detail of this moment. The light filtering through the leaves, the breeze playing across the surface of the water. And Kit, His Omega, his eyes shining brightly, his expression earnest as he expressed his desire to be with him. To finally place Michael above the rest of society and just do what his heart wanted him to. Part of him still couldn’t believe it. Another part of him wanted to argue and ask Kit if he was sure. But the biggest part of him, the part that has been in love with Kit for over two years, wanted nothing else but to say-

“Yes,” Michael whispered. Then he repeated himself, his voice harder, stronger. “Yes!”

Kit smiled and Michael couldn’t help grinning back, whooping with joy as he picked up his Omega, spinning him around and finally stopping, only to kiss him firmly, thrilled when he felt Kit kiss him back.  
“You really like picking me up and spinning me around don’t you,” Kit said dryly when Michael finally stopped kissing him.

“When?” Michael practically barked.

‘Well, we have to tell Colt first. And General Adams. I don’t think they’ll be happy about this. And we need to figure out how and where we’re going to live. Usually Hawks stay on the base, but since we’re a couple-“

Michael kissed Kit again, silencing the list he knew was coming. “In two weeks,” he said when he pulled back slightly.

Kit looked like he was about to argue, but smiled instead. “Two weeks.”

Michael smiled broadly, and kissed Kit again, chuckling when he felt his Omega laugh against his lips. Two weeks. Definitely.

 

  
“I still say we should have called,” Michael said.

“I told you. If we did then they would have invited everyone over,” Kit replied, for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I agree with Kit son,” Hank said from the back seat, who they’d picked up along the way and really only joined them for moral support. “Just go over there, tell them the news, and that’ll be it.”

Michael sighed and Kit rolled his eyes. “My family isn’t your family. I just want this over and done with with as little fuss as possible.”

Michael sighed, and Kit knew he finally won the argument. They certainly hadn’t wasted any time in telling the grandfathers two nights ago that they were engaged. This led to the fishing trip being cut short, which the older men reminded them meant it didn’t count as a full trip. Then they raced to tell Michael’s family, all of whom were already gathered since Max told them he had some news. They’d been so happy and welcoming, everyone hugging and congratulating them so warmly it was a bit too much for his Omega heart to handle. He hadn’t cried...but he’d come pretty damn close to it.

Kit hoped that would be the end of it until they had to face Colt and General Adams, until Michael mentioned his family and Hank agreed they had to tell them. If Kit had his way, he’d lie to them for the rest of his life. It’s not like he saw them or talked to them much anyway. Really, it was all just such a big bother.   
“Fine fine. They’re your family after all,” Michael said in a resigned voice.

Yes. Unfortunately. Kit groaned and closed his eyes, imagining the look of glee on his mother’s face when she found out he was marrying Michael. He really didn’t want to be here, but Michael had put his foot down.. He was fine with not having an actual wedding, they both agreed on that. But he was adamant that he wouldn’t marry Kit without his parent’s knowledge. Why did he have to care about this stuff so much?

Kit turned his head, glaring out the window in silence as Hank and Michael talked about ….stuff. Kit didn’t know what. He was too focused on creating different horrible scenarios on how all this might go down.

Two hours later, they finally reached Kit’s parent’s house and he almost rebelled right then and there and refuse to get out of the car. But an image of Brian getting dragged out of the car, kicking and screaming when he was eight and didn’t want to go to school appeared in his mind. Like hell he was like that brat! Kit growled and practically lunged out of the car, stomping his way up the drive and punched the doorbell.

He felt Michael and Hank come up behind him and drew in a deep breath. This was a mistake. They should just-

The door swung open and his father stood there, wearing a white undershirt and shorts.

“Kit. Hank. Didn’t know you were coming,” Fred said, his eyes riveted on Michael.

“Mom here?” Kit barked.

“Yup. Your brother and sister aren’t. They’re out shopping.”

“Great,” Kit said, nodding and Fred finally stepped back, allowing them to enter the house.

“Trish!” Fred called out as they walked into the living room. “Kit and Hank are here.”

“What do they want now? If it’s more military stuff I’ll-“ Trish broke off as she entered the room, freezing when she saw Michael, who was still standing with Kit.

“Sit down Trish,” Hank said.

Fred sat down on one end of the couch while Trish simply stared, her mouth gaping open like a caught fish. Kit couldn’t take it anymore.

“For cripes sake mom. Just sit down.”

Zombie-like, Trish made her way to the couch and plopped down next to her husband. Hank walked over and sat in the armchair off to the side while Michael and Kit sat on the other couch.

“Mom, Dad. This is Michael. He works with me on the base. We’re getting married,” Kit said in a rush, hoping to get this over with as fast as possible.

His mother didn’t reply, while his father stared at Michael again, his expression unchanged.

Michael cleared his throat and Kit groaned, knowing the idiot was going to try and smooth things over with his Hastings style.

“Mr and Mrs Kelly, I know it’s a shock. Me coming over unannounced. And you don’t even know me. But I want to marry your son. So, please. Ask me anything.”

Fred stared, Trish blinked and Kit wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It couldn’t get any worse.

“Mom! Brian bought too many sweets again.”

He was wrong.

Kit closed his eyes, wishing that hole would take him to the center of the earth as he heard his siblings bicker and enter the room. He knew the moment they spotted Michael, their voices silenced as if someone had hit the mute button.

Resigned, Kit opened his eyes and nodded at his siblings, who were also staring at Michael, their expressions shocked.

“Michael. That’s my brother Brian, and my sister Sandra. This is Michael. We’re getting married.”

“You!” Brian yelled.

“No way!” Sandra screeched at the same time.

Kit sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was taking forever.

“I know it’s a shock,” Hank said, finally trying to step in and diffuse the situation. “Kit and Michael want to get married as soon as possible and wanted to tell you first.”

“A wedding,” Trish finally whispered, seeming to come out of her daze. “We need a wedding.”

“We’re not having one,” Kit practically snapped.

That seemed to finally snap Trish out of her zoned out state completely and she frowned at Kit, her voice harsh. “What do you mean no wedding? Of course we’re having a wedding.”

“We’re not interested,” Kit said firmly.

“We just think it would be a big hassle,” Michael added, smiling to trying to soften the blow. “After all, the military won’t be happy about us getting married. It’s the first time it’s happened between Hawks and they’re going to have a tough trying to figure out how to deal with it. We’re probably going to have to move off the base and live at my family’s house until they can figure out a living situation for us.”

And, there it was. Naive little Michael, giving up way too much info. This is why he didn’t want to come. And he knew any second now the other shoe was going to drop.

“Your family house? Which family?” Trish asked sweetly.

“Hastings, ma’am. My father is Penelope Hastings and my mother is Andrew Hastings.”

And there it was. His mother’s jaw dropped, his siblings stared wide eyed, even Fred seemed surprised. Huh that was a first. Almost worth it to go through this. Almost but not quite.

“Has…Hastings?” Trish screeched.

“As in the island resort?” Sandra bellowed.

“And the hotels?” Brian asked hollowly.

“That’s the one,” Kit said, slapping his hands on his knees and getting up. “Well, just wanted to stop by and let you know. We have to drive grandpa back so we’d better get going.”

Trish leaped up, trying to convince Kit and Michael to spend the night.

“We have work tomorrow,” Kit said firmly, trooping out of the house with Michael and Hank behind him. Trish didn’t give up, following them to the car and Kit could still hear her asking about a small wedding as Michael turned on the engine and they sped off.

“Well, that went well,” Michael said lightly.

Kit only glared and shook his head. “Do not invite them to any family gatherings. It’ll just be a nightmare.” 

He thought Michael would argue but he simply nodded. “OK.”

“That’s it? No arguments?”

“Hey, I told you, they’re your family. I’ll do what you think is best. I just wanted to tell them we’re getting married, that’s all. We’ll probably have to visit and stuff in the future, but we’ll try and keep some distance.”

Kit sighed with relief and was finally able to smile. He really thought Michael would fight him more on this, try and convince him to give his family a chance. Something he really, really didn’t want. 

“I’m invited though, right?” Hank joked from the backseat.

“Of course you are Hank,” Michael said. “After the way you beat my grandfathers at cards, you are an honorary Hastings.” 

The two chuckled but Kit couldn’t join them. For the first time, it hit him. The last three weeks, all he could focus on was the possibility of finally being with Michael. To openly acknowledge their relationship and be able to actually talk and eat and be together. He’d missed that so much it was all he could think about that he hadn’t seen the big picture. By marrying Michael, he would actually become a Hastings. He would become part of their family. Their wonderful, warm, strong-willed family. The tears he held back yesterday threatened to spill again and he wiped his eyes impatiently. 

A real family. A real nice family. He won’t be a Kelly anymore. He’d be Kit Hastings. He didn’t know if he could actually live up to the name, but damn if he wasn’t going to try his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeaalll, Kit proposed!!! Who could have imagined that our Kit who couldn't even bring himself to be Michael's friend or kiss him actually proposed!! I'm sooo proud of Kit for finally doing what he wants and saying to hell with society. 
> 
> This was such an amazing chapter I kept editing and adding to it up until the final edit. Besides the Mikit relationship and character development, I wanted to hit all the moments you guys were looking forward to. As a thanks for being such great and loyal readers. In one chapter, you get a proposal, the grandpa fishing trip, and Kit showing off Michael to his family. Even though we enjoyed the moment wayy more than he did. 
> 
> Up next, everyone! Pretty much. The next chapter....ahh I love the next chapter. So many feels!! Going to edit it at least twice more before I post it on Friday.


	68. Chapter 68

Colt watched as Kit and Michael loaded the last of their boxes into the moving van, still unable to believe they were actually getting married and leaving the base.

 

“Well, that’s that,” Michael said, smiling cheerfully at the crowd that assembled to bid the almost married couple good-bye. There was quite a turn out with most of the Hawks, Beta trainees, and various personnel and even Wolves who worked with the two had wanted to express their support and congratulations. 

 

“I’m gonna miss having you guys just down the hall,” Joe said, coming forward to shake Kit and Michael’s hands. “But I’m really happy for you guys. Congratulations.”

 

Kit eyed Joe seriously, refusing to relinquish his hold on the Beta’s hand and Colt almost chuckled at the strained look on Joe’s face.

 

“So, tell me. How long did you guys know?”

 

Joe looked back at Henry and the two smirked. “We pretty much figured it out a year ago. You guys were just way too close.”

 

Michael chuckled and Kit finally released his grip on Joe’s hand, which was slightly pale. No shock there. Kit did have a strong grip. 

 

“Well, thanks for not saying anything,” Kit said sincerely. 

 

Henry came forward and hugged Kit, and Colt was glad to see the Omega hesitated for only a second before he hugged him back. 

 

“Congrats Kit. Hope you and Michael are happy,” Henry said, stepping back. 

 

As their superior, Colt knew he should go next and stepped forward, feeling Nick following him.  He stopped in front of Kit and stared down at the Omega for a second who stared back. Finally, he smiled and shook his hand. “I still can’t believe you did this but I’m proud of you Kit, for going after what you want.”

 

Kit blushed slightly, the way he always did when Colt complimented him and Michael stepped forward, grinning at Colt.

 

“It’s thank to you you know. If you hadn’t changed the rules, fought for Omegas and equality, we wouldn’t have had this chance. We probably would still be hiding our relationship and Kit’s gender.”

 

“Or moved to Argo,” Nick stated. Michael nodded and Colt was really glad they managed to change the rules before he lost his best Hawks. 

 

“Enjoy the honeymoon. But I expect you back in full form in two weeks,” Colt said firmly, shaking Michael’s hand and giving it an extra squeeze. To his credit, the Alpha only smirked at him, causing Colt to smirk back.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nick solmely shake Kit’s hand and congratulate him as well. He spoke softly to the Omega, but Colt was close enough he could hear what he said. 

 

“It’s not going to be easy. It never is. But you deserve to be happy Kit.”

 

Kit nodded solemnly while Michael frowned and Colt chuckled. It has always been suspicious that Nick was nice to Kit, even when he thought he was a Beta. Colt was tempted to tell Michael that since the beginning, Kit reminded Nick of Connor with his scrappy attitude and diminutive size, almost the same size Connor was when he died. So it was no surprise Nick felt a special connection with the Omega, especially when he thought he was a Beta who beat the odds. It was more brotherly than romantic and Michael really shouldn’t worry, but he decided the two Alphas had to fix their relationship on their own. It really wasn't his business. 

 

Then, Nick turned and stuck his hand out in front of Michael, who raised one eyebrow then smiled warmly and shook it. 

 

“Don’t let the rich lifestyle ruin Kit. We need his sharp skills,” Nick said.

 

Michael frowned and pulled his hand back. “I knew it. I still can’t get you.”

 

Colt chuckled and stepped between the two. “You two should go. Flynn and Damon should already be at City Hall and the van will soon be on it’s way to your parents’ house. I heard there’s a party planned too.”

 

Michael groaned, which surprised Colt a bit since he knew how close Michael was to his family. Kit however, was grinning shyly, a look he wasn’t used to seeing on the Omega but suited him well. 

 

“Yeah. The whole family. Should be fun,” Michael said dryly.

 

“”Oh please, don’t act like you don’t want this,” Nick stated derisively. “Your family is great. They’re gonna shower you with flowers and lots of happy smiles. So don’t act like you’re not happy.”

 

Michael glared at Nick. “You don’t know. You haven’t seen them in a long time. They’re evil I tell you.”

 

“He means they tease him. A lot,” Kit offered, earning a glare from Michael.

 

“Don’t tell him that!”

 

Nick smirked and folded his arms. “What’s the matter Hastings? Can’t handle a little ribbing from the good old family?”

 

Michael opened his mouth, but before he could reply the crowd couldn’t wait anymore and stepped forward with Kyle, Steve, Logan and Sarah in the lead, all eager to say their part.

Colt and Nick stepped back, watching the crowd for a few moments before turning around and heading to their offices. 

 

“They seem happy,” Colt commented.

 

Nick didn’t reply, his expression blank. 

 

Colt sighed. “You jealous too?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Nick said, his voice strained. “He always did get lucky. That stupid bastard. And right when I started to think we could actually get along, he pulls this crap. It’s really hard not to hate him when he gets all the good luck.”

 

Colt knew what Nick meant. As happy as he was that Kit and Michael were getting married and would be together, he couldn’t help feeling envious that they could take that step, but he couldn’t. Ever since his decision and that kiss, they had settled into a comfortable but slightly tense relationship. They were more than friends, but not lovers. Which meant...no touching. Which was pretty fucking annoying.  Not yet anyway. But one day. Four more years. Four more years.

 

“I bought a bunch of veggies yesterday. Wanna make that stew you like?”

 

For the first time that day, Nick actually relaxed a bit and smiled down at him. “That sounds great. With extra carrots.”

 

“Sure, if you cut them.”

 

Nick groaned, causing Colt to chuckle. “You know I can’t cut them right. They still keep looking like big pebbles. And other weird shapes. Not sure how that happens actually.”

 

“That’s part of the dish though,” Colt protested. “I’ve gotten used to it now. It doesn’t feel like a Nick stew without the weirdly shaped carrots.”

 

Nick stopped in his tracks for a second, eyes wide. “You named the stew after me?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Colt said, starting to feel a bit embarrassed for some reason, but couldn’t stop himself from saying the next part. “I actually modified the recipe a lot for you, so it’s not actually the original one. So, might as well give it a new name.”

 

Nick continued to stare at Colt, which made him squirm a bit. 

 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Colt hissed.

 

“Can’t help it,” Nick replied softly. “Never had anything named after me before.”

 

Damn. Why’d he have to say that? Colt groaned and started to walk faster, determined to get away from the corny and sappy Alpha.

 

“Hey, why are you running?” 

  
  
  


“We really should have had some of your family and my Grandpa as witnesses at least,” Kit said for the thousandth time.

“What, we not good enough for you?” Flynn huffed in an affronted tone.

Kit rolled his eyes. “This isn’t about you so don’t even.”

Flynn smirked at Damon and the two shared a secret smile that made Michael jealous. Just a bit. Maybe now that they were married he and Kit will have secret smiles like that. They had their furtive and knowing looks. But they usually related to work or just silent understanding. Kit had been smiling and laughing more though, beginning to relax in his own skin. So there was hope.

“You should have seen them Kit, when I told them we only need two witnesses,” Michael answered, shifting his attention back to his new husband, HUSBAND, as they drove from City Hall to his parent’s house. “Everyone was clamoring to come. When it was finally settled that only Mom and Dad would, Gramps got angry then Grandfather, and somehow, Hank got involved.”

“Yeah I got that phone call,” Kit muttered, slouching a bit in the passenger seat next to him.

“Having our best friends settled the argument. Done and done.”

“I’m your best friend?” Damon teased.

Michael smiled. “Sure. For today you are.”

Damon poked Flynn lightly in the shoulder. “I have another best friend.”

“About time too. I was tired of carrying all the weight.”

“Put that phone down!” Kit snapped, turning his head and glaring at Flynn. “You promised Melissa you wouldn’t check on her.”

Flynn rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone and scrolling through it. “We agreed she’d send me a picture every two hours. It’s been two hours. Would you prefer I check it now, or during the party?”

 

Kit sighed but smiled wearily. “He is pretty cute. I’m glad Melissa’s family finally agreed to see him.”

 

Flynn looked up from his phone and frowned. “Yeah. They weren’t happy when Melissa told them everyone and  just moved. As expected. They didn’t even come see Ryan once. But they’re finally starting to come around I think. They’re still not happy with us which is why she just dropped us off and left with Ry. But as long as they accept him, that’s all that matters.”

Kit grumbled his displeasure, but Flynn simply turned his attention back to his screen.  Damon looked over Flynn’s shoulder at the phone as well, smiling as he saw Ryan’s face and Michael grinned, glad to see that Flynn and Damon looked so happy and content with their news lives. Any doubts Michael or Kit had about whether they could make it work flew out the window when they saw how much the three new parents doted on their new baby. They looked so close, passing little Ryan around to give him goodbye hugs and kisses while the little guy just giggled. That baby was going to be spoiled rotten. 

 

He looked at Kit and his grin widened. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling actually. Ever since he and Kit signed the marriage license at City Hall not even thirty minutes ago. He still couldn’t believe it. It had all been simple too. If you ignored how much hassle the base gave them before they put their foots down and said it was happening.

Michael still recalled their tense meeting with General Adams and Colt last week when they told them of their decision to get married.

_ Adams stared at them while Colt seemed lost in thought. _

_ “You sure about this you two? Some people aren’t going to like it,” Adams said, a strong warning in his tone. _

_ “We’re sure,” Michael said. _

_ “We can’t keep living for these people sir,” Kit said, his voice firm. “As much as their opinions matter…it kinda doesn’t. As long as we don’t get kicked off the force, which, let’s face it, probably won’t happen, we’re fine with rules you put in place. As long as they are reasonable and respect our union.” _

_ Michael wanted to stand up and cheer and applaud Kit for that awesome speech. Who knew the reticent Omega had it in him! Instead he steeled his features and nodded, indicating his agreement. _

_ “You don’t seem surprised Saunders,” Adams said, giving Colt a pointed look. _

_ “If you’re asking if I knew they were in a relationship then yes. If you’re asking if I expected this…no. I figured they’d wait a bit longer. Till things are more settled.” Colt sighed and rubbed his eyes.”Look guys. I’m all for you living life and being happy. But you know there will be consequences.” _

_ “We know,” they said in unison. _

And there were. It was barely two days after that when Colt told them they couldn’t work on the same team any more. They expected it and even though they hated the idea, they nodded. Two days after that, Michael officially started working with Aaron’s team, as his Hawk decided to take a leave of absence for a while. They’d been on one mission since then and Michael wasn’t used to their pace, but they were good guys. They even congratulated him on his marriage and were some of the ones who supported Kit from the side lines when his gender was revealed. All in all, Michael couldn’t complain.

“And your parents are OK with us living with them?” Kit asked, again for the thousandth time.

“I told you. They’re ecstatic. They miss having people in the house. I told them it’s only temporary, until the base finishes the Omega dorm next year and add a family wing. But I really do think it’ll be hard to move out later.”

He wasn’t too happy about that, but as long as he was with Kit, he would accept anything. They’d toyed with the idea of renting an apartment close to the base, but it would eat away most of their savings. That’s when he thought of his parents and they were more than happy to accept the new couple into their home. Michael frowned slightly, recalling the gleeful look on his parents’ faces. It sent off warnings signals in his head, but there was nothing else they could do. Not until the new dorms were finished. 

Ten minutes later, they pulled into his parents’ driveway and Michael groaned when he saw the row of cars while Kit chuckled.

“Everyone’s here,” Michael sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel.

“As long as my family isn’t, I’m good.”

“I told my parents not to invite them. They really wanted to, but they eventually understood when Hank talked to them about it.”

“Good. The more distance between our families the better,” Kit said before he got out of the car, leading Flynn and Damon up the drive.They’d barely reached the front door when it swung open and Hank came out, picking Kit up in a bone crushing hug.

“Congratulations son! I’m so happy for you!”

Michael watched, a bit amused, a bit touched, when he saw Kit’s eyes shine brightly as he hugged his grandpa back.

“Come in you guys!” his brother Daniel yelled from the front door. “We’ve been fighting the kids off for two hours! They want to decimate the cake.”

Kit chuckled as the four of them trooped into the house and they were assaulted by his three nieces and nephews who wanted to be the first to congratulate them. Michael and Kit crouched down, giving all three their attention and assuring them they would get the second slice of cake since it was customary for the married couple to get the first. When Michael looked up, he felt a lump form in his throat when he was greeted by his family’s beaming smiles. He knew he’d made a fuss about them all being here, but honestly, he couldn’t imagine having this moment without them.

He felt Kit’s hand slide into his own and was shocked by the feel of it. Then he smiled softly and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Congratulations you two,” Andrew said as he and Penelope walked over. 

 

“Thanks mom,” Michael said, smiling down at his mother. 

 

“Kit,” Andrew said, giving  his new son-in-law a warm hug. Kit only hesitated for a second then returned it and Michael felt his heart swell. “Welcome to the family.”

 

Kit swallowed and Michael thought the Omega might actually cry this time. But somehow he managed to hold himself back. “Thank you...Andrew. For making me feel part of the family.”

 

“Of course you’re part of the family. We couldn’t imagine not having you,” Penelope said, hugging Kit as well. 

 

Kit nodded appreciatively, and Michael knew he was beyond words and feeling very emotional. He could step in and save him, give him a moment to collect himself, but he wanted Kit to have this moment. Full on.

 

“You got yourself a good one Michael,” Penelope said, standing next to him. 

 

He couldn’t seem to stop smiling as his eyes followed his Omega and mother as they walked across the room to talk to his grandparents. “That I did.”

 

“No wedding rings I see.”

 

“Nah. We’re not really into accessories. And we’d barely wear them since we’re always training or on missions.”

 

“Oh, by the way.  I had the servants fix up the family wing on the other side of the house for you and unpack your stuff. It’ll be more comfortable than your old bedroom.”

 

It was like she dumped a bucket of ice on him. Slowly, Michael turned his head and looked down at Penelope who was pretending to sip her wine, avoiding his gaze.

 

“We don’t need the family wing. We’ll only be here for a few months.”

 

“Psh, you just got married,” Penelope said, waving her free hand dismissively. “You really want to squeeze your new husband into that tiny bedroom of yours? The family wing is perfect. Spacious bedroom, a nice living room and a small kitchen if you ever want to cook. Perfect for you to start your new lives.”

 

“My bedroom is bigger than my apartment on the base and has a small living room already. And we won’t be starting our lives here. We’ll start it in the military housing once it’s done.”

 

“Whatever you decide Michael. And Kit too. But what’s done is done. Just enjoy it.” Penelope started to walk away and Michael called out after her.

 

“We aren’t moving in here! This isn’t permanent! You can’t keep us here!”

 

Daniel and Sarah were standing close by and snickered at him while his father simply walked away. 

 

“You’re never leaving here Mikey,” Daniel said.

 

“Enjoy married life little bro,” Sarah said, raising her hand in a small toast.

 

Michael growled, wishing he could use just one of his military moves to show his siblings where they could stuff their smirks. His eyes flicked around the room, trying to locate Kit and found him standing with his parents. Any thoughts he had of stalking over and telling him they should just try and rent an apartment with their savings flew out the window when he saw how relaxed and happy Kit looked, chatting away with Andrew who had his arm looped through his while Penelope smiled down at them fondly. 

 

Sighing wearily, Michael smiled and looked at his siblings. “As long as Kit’s happy I don’t really care.” 

 

His siblings stopped smiling and Daniel muttered, “Spoil sport. Can’t tease you when you’re so sappy,” and they walked away, leaving Michael free to simply enjoy the sight of a freely smiling Kit. 

  
  
  


“Are you sure about this?” Michael asked, shirtless as he turned on the scent suppressor and placed it in front of the bedroom door. Which wasn’t completely necessary since Michael’s family was thoughtful enough to place them on the other side of the house from his parents’ room and Flynn and Damon who were in Michael’s old room. But it helped Kit feel more comfortable with being in Penelope and Andrew’s house, now his house, so what the hell. Plus, Michael spent a lot of money on it and they’d barely used it. 

Kit nodded in answer to Michael’s question, his decision made weeks ago as he took off his own clothes until he was just in his boxers. He never went back on what he decided. “I’m sure.” He was ready.  Prepared for this. He even started taking contraceptives last week since they were going to be married and he wanted to feel Michael inside him, no barriers between them.

Michael walked over, his expression serious as he stared down at Kit, then slowly leaned down, pressing him back into the bed with a deep kiss.

Kit moaned into his mouth as their tongues intertwined, his hand roaming over Michael’s back. It had been way too long since he last felt Michael’s lips and hands on him, since he touched Michael, stroked that special spot on his spine that made his mate, his husband, tingle and shiver. His husband. He still couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe he’d even found Michael, fell for him, and had the luck to have Michael fall for him too. It was amazing how much his life has changed, thanks to this one Alpha. Not only did he finally accept himself, and make the world accept him, he also had a new family. A wonderful, loving, supportive family. And a husband, a frickin husband, he loved more than anything. He’d been fighting back tears of joy all day and he swallowed them again now. He’d never been much of a crier and this moment was too important, too precious to ruin it with that silliness.  

Given how long it’s been, they took their time, savoring each touch, each kiss, recalling what it felt like to be together. Marvelling that they can now be like this whenever they wanted, their familiar aroused lake versus ocean scents mixing in the air, stirring on their arousal.

“Enough,” Kit panted, wrenching Michael’s tongue off his erection. “I won’t last too long if you keep going.”

Michael grinned at him devilishly. “And that’s a problem?”

“I want it. Now,” Kit said firmly, his eyes boring into Michael’s.

Michael’s smile faded and he looked serious as he slid up the bed, his face hovering over Kit’s. “You sure?”

Kit nodded. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Michael paused, then finally nodded. “Turn over.”

Kit swallowed but did as he was told. He never thought he’d ever take this position, leaving his back and neck vulnerable to another person during an action as intimate as this one. But it was Michael. And he trusted him. He drew in a deep breath, calmed slightly by Michael’s scent.

Slowly, he felt Michael ease himself into him, his slick making it a gentle slide but Kit moaned anyway. His body wasn’t used to Michael being inside him anymore. Hopefully, it would never have to get used to his absence again.

Gently, Michael began to rock back and forth, every thrust making him go deeper into Kit. Finally, he hit the spot Kit’s body loved the most and he couldn’t help releasing a small yelp.

“Good?” Michael panted.

He nodded. “Good. Very good,” Kit panted.

Suddenly, he felt Michael’s  hand on his erection, squeezing and stroking him and he felt himself on the cusp. Almost there. Almost.

He shuddered as his body was about to come when it happened. He felt Michael lick a spot just at the bottom of his neck, almost at his shoulder, then he bit into him. Hard.

Kit screamed, not just from the pain, but the feeling of the connection as he felt Michael mark him. Claim him. His Alpha.

Kit came onto the bed and at the same time, he felt Michael shudder inside him, his teeth no longer buried in his flesh but his lips still resting on the fresh bite mark.

Kit flopped forward onto the bed and felt some of Michael’s weight on top of him, his now limp member still inside Kit. Slowly, gently, Michael licked the spot he just bit, trying to sooth his mate.

It was done. He’d done it. Become a marked Omega. He should be shocked, scared, nervous. Maybe even regretful. But he wasn’t. He wanted it to be this way. To belong to Michael. And screw everyone else who made him feel he shouldn’t.

“I was thinking.” Michael said a few minutes later as they lay there, hugging each other face to face.

“About what?”

“I think I’m going to get a tattoo.”

Kit cocked an eyebrow. “A tattoo? You don’t strike me as a tattoo person.”

“I never thought of getting one. But now…the thought just came to me and I really want to do it. But I wanted your opinion first.”

“Well, it’s your body. You can do what you want with it.”

Michael smiled and sat up, staring down at Kit. He lifted an arm and placed his palm on the back of his neck. “I was thinking of getting a bond mark.”

Kit blinked, too shocked to say anything. Finally, he snapped and sat up. “What? Are you crazy? What bond mark? You’re an Alpha!”

“So? You have one. Why can’t I?”

“Because I can’t mark you!” Kit said, the idea killing him but there it was. He would forever have Michael’s mark on him. But he could lay no claim on the Alpha in return.

Michael’s grin widened. “Exactly. It kinda sucks I can mark you but you can’t mark me. Doesn’t really seem fair. So. I figured you’d bite me and we’d have an artist make a tattoo of the mark. It wouldn't be real like the mark I gave you. But it’s there. And it’s permanent. And it’s  _ your’s!” _

Kit’s jaw dropped open and he didn’t know what to say. The fact that Michael wanted a mark, a mark from his Omega, was something he never dreamed of. Never expected. But then again, Michael always did the unexpected.

Kit felt tears well in his eyes and leaped on Michael, licking his neck while the Alpha laughed.

“So it’s a yes then?”

Kit lightly bit Michael’s shoulder. “Prepare yourself, my Alpha. I’m going to claim you.”

Michael laughed as he squeezed Kit to him. “Looking forward to it. My Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeealll! Another squeal worthy chapter!! How many times did you guys grin at the screen? Told you, this chapter would have looots of feels and pretty much everyone! I also told you I had a few more surprises in store, so I hope you enjoyed the extra little bits and scenes. 
> 
> I could list all the things I love about this chapter but it would take forever, so just my top favorite moments. Cotnick, oh Cotnick. Always get to me. And we finally find out why Nick cared about Kit since the beginning! And jealous Michael. Speaking of Michael, our poor baby of the family tried so hard to leave the nest...only to end up back in it. Flemon is adorbs as usual. No need to say more. But Kit. Oh Kit. Don't know if any of you expected him to let Michael mark him. I know Michael was surprised. But it shows he really has accepted Michael and being an Omega. His own view of an Omega and it's worth. Not society's. And Michael wanting a mark as well, seeing it as a positive sign that he wants to have of their union, instead of an Alpha claim on a subservient Omega like most Heracles society does. It's even better than wedding rings! They were just, perfect.
> 
> OH my god guys. Up next. The last chapter! ( ˃̶͈ ̯ ̜ ˂̶͈ˊ ) ︠³( ˃̶͈ ̯ ̜ ˂̶͈ˊ ) ︠³. Again, it'll have everyone. Again, I have little surprises as we send our favorite 3 couples on their way. Again...a time skip! Five years! You can guess why o(*≧□≦)oo(*≧□≦)o


	69. Chapter 69

Five Years Later

“Did you set up the juice station?” Flynn asked hurriedly as he placed the race car themed plates on the now car themed picnic table, all ready to go for Ryan’s sixth birthday party.

“Yes,” Damon replied, holding one-year old Beta Jack in his arms, his eyes on Ryan and four year-old Beta Lizzie who were playing in the sand box. 

“Melissa is getting the cake,” Flynn continued, his voice strained as he tried to add some weight on the party sheet to keep the wind from blowing it off. He growled with frustration when the sheet still kicked up, but at least it didn’t fly off. 

“And Janet is already setting up the games. You don’t have to worry Flynn,” Damon repeated for the hundredth time.

Flynn took a deep breath and finally took a step back from the table, his eyes roaming over the fluttering table cloth, the overwhelming amount of snacks Damon had bought this morning, and the party plates he had stacked and ready for when the kids got hungry. “You’re right. We’re ready to go.” 

Damon chuckled and Flynn turned to glare at him. “You’re not helping,” he hissed at his husband. 

“I’m sorry,” Damon replied, shifting Jack as the baby wiggled in his arms, straining to reach his big brother who was currently busy showing Lizzie how to create a sand mountain properly. Damon’s fiery orange wedding ring glinted from a ray of light as he shifted Jack, catching Flynn’s eye and he instinctively ran his thumb over his own. Sometimes, that helped him calm down, suppress his irritation at his soulmate when he said something insensitive. Sometimes. What Damon said next didn’t help. “I’m just really proud of you. You’ve come a long way since Ryan’s first birthday where you were freaking out about everything and trying to do it yourself.”

Flynn sighed and shook his head again at the memory, feeling slightly ashamed of how he behaved in the past. “Not like I have a choice. With three kids, I couldn’t afford to panic and fall into a pitiful puddle of tears every time they had a birthday.”

Damon leaned down and kissed Flynn lightly on top of his head, his eyes shining with adoration, which finally smoothed Flynn’s ruffled feathers. “It took a while but you finally learned to trust us to carry the weight more.”

“Having Janet helps.” Flynn nodded his head at Melissa’s Omega wife who was still setting up the car shaped pinata, her two year-old daughter Denise holding onto her mother’s leg. “She really is great with everything.”

“You know, the more you say stuff like that, the harder it is not to get jealous.”

Flynn rolled his eyes and reached his arms out to Jack, who practically leaped into them, then squirmed again when he realized no one was going to put him down yet. “Is it my fault we get along so well? I thought that was a good thing.”

Damon looked at the ground and toed the grass with his shoe, looking so pathetic Flynn had to fight the urge to slap him. Or hug him. It was kinda cute when he pouted sometimes. “Yeah but, you trust her more than me and Melissa sometimes. I know it’s Omega solidarity and all, but still.”

Flynn was about to soothe the hurt Beta when Janet walked over, Denise trailing behind her while sucking her thumb. 

“Looks good guys,” Janet said brightly. “Melissa just called. She’s almost here. Why don’t you go watch the kids for a bit. Once everyone arrives you’ll be so busy you won’t be able to catch your breath.”

“You sure? We don’t want to leave you with everything,” Damon said.

Janet laughed lightly. “I think I can hold down the fort. You guys go ahead.”

Flynn and Damon nodded gratefully, then Damon reached his hand out to Denise who confidently walked over, grasping it and the four walked over to the sandbox.

“Janet is great isn’t she,” Damon said.

Flynn snorted, once again marvelling at Damon’s sudden switch of emotions when it came to Janet. It’s not that he didn’t like her. They all loved Janet. It was impossible not to, especially considering what she did when Flynn was in the hospital, giving birth to Lizzie. It was a shock for everyone when Janet was the only one who was able to calm Flynn down. There had been complications and after how smoothly it went with Ryan, Flynn couldn’t stop panicking which made things so much worse, his already exhausted body even more strained. Damon and Melissa tried to make him relax, but nothing worked. Eventually, it was Janet’s soothing presence that lulled Flynn down enough until they could sedate him and perform the surgery. Considering Janet had only been dating Melissa for a couple of months, she really stepped up and they were all so grateful and felt so comfortable with her it was no shock when she and Melissa announced their engagement two months later. She became an immediate part of the family and in a way, Flynn’s closest friend in Corna. Which made the jealous green monster in Damon rear it’s ugly head every once in a while. Sometimes, Flynn found it adorable and would tease Damon further. Other times, it was a pain and he’d roll his eyes and berate Damon for being such a baby. 

“Ryry!” Jack squealed, catching sight of his older brother/hero. 

Ryan’s head whipped up from where he was trying to build holes for windows in the sand mountain and smiled. “Jackie. Come here!” 

They'd barely reached the sandbox and Flynn finally put Jack down when the Beta took off, running to his favorite person in the world. Denise walked forward as well, sitting next to Lizzie who quickly started to show her how to build her own sand mountain. 

“Wish Jack would greet me like that,” Flynn muttered, watching the four children playing, the older ones guiding the younger ones.

“It can’t be helped. Ryan is a much better older brother than we are parents.”

Flynn gasped and turned to glare at Damon. “What do you mean, he’s better? We’re great parents!”

“Of course we are. But to Jack, we’re just his caretakers. It’s a given that we’d do stuff for him. Ryan is a friend in a way but still takes care of him and plays with him.”

Flynn turned and frowned at the children, watching Ryan calmly show Jack how to dig a hole in the mountain without ruining it. Jack was never that calm when Flynn or Damon tried to teach him something. He was always so restless, eager to finish and move onto something else. What sort of magic did Ryan have over him? His eyes strayed to Denise and Lizzie, who were also serenely making their own mountain. “Ungrateful buggers. We’ll make them pay when they’re older.”

“Oh yeah,” Damon replied, his voice strong and a bit angry, which almost caused Flynn to stop frowning and chuckle. He put up a good front, but Damon was just as devoted as Flynn to the kids, and it grated on him too when they didn’t show the proper affection the two wanted. 

“Cake’s here!” Melissa called out as she walked towards them, holding the big cake box. She stopped at the sandbox, also watching the children play. “Can’t squeeze in can we?”

“Nope. They don’t want us,” Flynn muttered. “Not until they’re hungry or tired or sick or whatever.” 

“Still. They’re pretty cute,” Melissa said.

Damon smiled and wrapped his arm around Flynn’s shoulders. “That they are.”

Suddenly, Ryan caught sight of the cake box and his mouth dropped open. “My cake!” He stood up and raced over to Melissa, Jack hot on his heels. Ryan’s shout attracted the girls’ attention and they both leaped towards Melissa as well. Soon, the poor Alpha was surrounded by four clamoring children, trying to balance the cake while they strained to reach it and catch a glimpse of it.

“OK you four,” Flynn said sternly. “You’ll see the cake in a minute. But if you knock Daddy down then the cake will be ruined.”

Out of the four, only Ryan really understood and stepped back, the other three following suit. Flynn nodded approvingly and Melissa chuckled, leading the pack of now obedient children to the table where Janet was waiting.

“Nicely done,” Damon said, walking sedately with Flynn to the table as well. 

“Yeah well, we can reason with Ryan. He gets it. The others just copy him. So he probably gets most of the credit.”

“Don’t sell us short. Ryan is such a great big brother because of how we raised him. We should get some credit for how he turned out.”

“You know, he reminds me a lot of you,” Flynn commented absently. 

Damon froze in his tracks, his eyes wide. “What do you mean he’s like me? He looks exactly like you.”

Flynn’s eyes crinkled as he smiled up at Damon, pulling his head down for a light kiss. He never talked about it, but it bothered Damon as well every two weeks when Ryan went to Melissa’s house for a week. He felt like Ryan was his, and while they got along and the two families were pretty joined at the hip, it still got to Damon sometimes when he was reminded he isn’t Ryan’s biological father. Which is why Flynn was shocked and pleased when he realized that although he didn’t share Damon’s blood, Ryan’s personality took on some of Damon’s traits. “Yes. But look at how good he is as a leader. How caring and devoted he is. That’s you all the way.”

Damon looked like he wanted to protest but stopped, thinking over what Flynn said. “I guess, there’s a little of all of us in each of them somewhere.”

Flynn thought of how hyper Jack is, exactly like Flynn, eager to go out and see everything. How Lizzie likes to mother everyone, being kind one minute and bossy the next, taking on traits from both Damon and Flynn. Then there was Ryan, who was so thoughtful and empathetic, trying to take care of his three younger siblings, just like how Damon took care of Flynn all his life. 

He chuckled, looped his arm around Damon’s waist and led him to the awed children who were inspecting the cake, while Melissa and Janet tried to keep them from licking and poking it. 

“Yeah, there probably is.” 

“Glad I talked you into having a third?” Damon teased.

“Yes. Still don’t know how you talked me into it though.”

“I think it was my charm?”

Flynn snorted. “Charm? You? You sure about that?”

Damon laughed and they continued to bicker until they reached the children, their attention drawn by the four piping voices as they tried to point out how amazing the cake was to the adults, who they thought didn’t know any better. 

Kids are so weird, Flynn thought, shaking his head and crouching down next to Damon, who patiently listened to Jack jabber nonsense sounds about the cake. Flynn smiled and Damon looked up, smiling gently back at him. Slowly, he reached out, clasping Flynn’s hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I wanna hold mommy’s hand too!” Lizzie chirped next to him. 

Flynn chuckled and gave Lizzie a quick kiss on the head before he clasped her hand as well. “See. Now we’re like a train.”

“We can’t be a train!” Lizzie exclaimed. “A train needs more than three.”

Next thing Flynn knew, Lizzie was leading him, Damon and the rest of the children in a line, making train noises while Janet clapped and Melissa filmed it on her phone. Flynn couldn’t stop laughing, his heart feeling light as he watched his daugher lead the pack, instructing them when to turn around, his two sons bringing up the rear, Ryan carefully helping Jack so he didn’t trip and Damon calling down to Denise not to let go while she screamed with glee. 

“The guests are here!” Melissa called out. And just like that, the train broke apart as the children sprinted towards their friends. 

Flynn watched them go, still smiling and looked up at Damon. “We really can’t compete.”

Damon chuckled and grasped his hand again, watching their children who were leaping about in excitement. 

“I love you, Flynn,” Damon suddenly said, and Flynn looked up, a bit shocked by Damon’s serious tone. “If you hadn’t waited for me, agreed to give me a chance, none of this would have happened. Thank you.”

Flynn studied Damon’s earnest expression. He had two choices. Pretend to be upset that it took Damon so long. Or be understanding. He smiled and rose on his tiptoes, looping his arms behind Damon’s neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

“I love you too. And thank you, for accepting me and loving me all this time.”

Damon smiled down at him, giving him one last quick kiss. “We should get back to the kids.”

“What do you say we ask Melissa and Janet to take them for a sleepover next weekend?”

Damon’s eyebrows went up. “Really? I asked you before and you said your schedule is packed.”

“What can I say,” Flynn said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “I miss having you all to myself.”

Damon grinned and chuckled. “You never change do you?”

“Would you want me to?”

Damon shook his head and the two laughed, walking happily towards their family. 

 

 

Colt finished putting on his new uniform, a dark green one, indicating his new status as a general. He took another look at himself in the mirror, making sure everything looked immaculate.

“Looking good. General Saunders,” Nick said from behind him.

“Well, it’s been a long time coming,” Colt replied, still looking at himself, turning this way and that. “I mean, I promised to get to this point last year. It’s all that stupid Dreg’s fault. He kept blocking my promotion.”

Nick sighed as he walked up behind Colt, placing his hands on his shoulders to keep him in place. Colt looked up, meeting Nick’s eyes in the mirror.

“But you made it. Despite some people trying to stop it, you became the first Beta general.” Nick leaned down, practically whispering in Colt’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine. “You did it Colt.”

Colt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He longed to lean back, rest his weight on Nick and just sink into him. Instead he cleared his throat and straightened. “Let’s go. Don’t want to be late for my own ceremony.”

He turned around, giving Nick a quick once over then nodded approvingly at his blue Colonel uniform. “Looks good.”

“It should. I’ve been wearing it for almost two years.”

“Eww, and you never washed it. That’s just unhygienic.”

Nick chuckled and slapped him lightly on the back. “Let’s go smart aleck.”

Twenty minutes later, Colt was standing on the man made platform out in the field, waiting for General Adams to call his name. He knew they were expecting a lot of people, but this was just ridiculous. Which is why they were outside instead of in the main auditorium as usual. There were all the colonels and Wolves, several Hawks who worked with Colt or supported him over the years, all the Omegas on the base, and lots of media people, eager to cover this important story. Of course they wouldn’t miss it, Colt thought sourly. They’d been dogging his career for six years now. No way they’d miss this.

“And it was due to General Colt Saunders’s innovative ideas, that we now have our very own Omega task force. A first of it’s kind. And the benefits have been astronomical, just as General Saunders predicted.”

Adams continued on, listing all of Colt’s accomplishments in the last six years which included an increase of Betas amongst the Wolves, a successful military outreach program aimed at children from single parents, mostly orphans, which led to more awareness of the struggles single Omegas, Betas, and even Alphas face. It all sounded amazing and Colt knew he had accomplished a lot. But it was just the start. He’d gotten the ball rolling but there was still more he needed to do, they needed to do, to make all of his ideas to improve Heracles come to fruition. Adams’s speech dragged on, making Colt sound like a saint. Probably for the benefit of those who were still on the fence.

Colt’s hands itched to just go up there, get his award of recognition, and get out. He had plans after all. Important plans that have been on hold for almost six years. It wasn’t like he wasn’t excited to finally be a general, to be recognized for his work. But he knew it was coming. It should have happened last year and it was frustrating when it kept getting delayed. So this ceremony wasn’t so much for him, but for everyone else.

His eyes wandered past the line of generals sitting patiently behind Adams and next to Colt and looked towards the audience. He saw his parents in the front row and couldn’t help smiling at them. Liam was beaming happily, his eyes wet and shining, hands clasped in front of him while Will looked close to tears as well, sitting firmly with his hands in his lap. He’d put them through a lot the last few years. So much drama. So many times his name appeared in the news, and each time, everyone went running to his parents. Neighbours, friends, and of course, the media. There were the supporters who wanted to know how proud they were of him, and the pessimists, eager to criticize the changes he was trying to implement. Or just criticize him in general. He hated how much his parents got dragged into the problems Colt was facing, the media wanting to know what his parents thought of Colt’s actions or the neighbours just curious to know anything they could. But they’d stood by him and let him do as he wished. Without complaint. He really owed them for this.

He cleared his throat and looked away. Wouldn’t do if all three of them started crying.

“And without further ado, I present to you, our first Beta general, General Colt Saunders.”

Colt stood up, his ears ringing from the applause and roars from his fellow soldiers, his eyes blinded by the flash of lights from the numerous cameras clicking away. He stood at the podium, looking out at the sea of people and kept his head high. “Thank you everyone for coming out today. It shows just how much people appreciate the positive changes that have been occurring on the base, and how important the military is to the community of Heracles. I won’t keep you long. No one likes long acceptance speeches after all. But there are a few key people I have to acknowledge. First of course, are my parents. “

Colt looked down at Liam and Will and almost laughed when he saw that Liam could barely hold back his tear anymore, Will clasping Liam’s shoulder, his eyes wet as well.

“They taught me how to accept myself and do anything my heart desired. And I did. If it wasn’t for their unwavering support over the years, I would never be here today. So thank you, for teaching me to always be proud of who I am, and keep trying no matter the odds.” Colt paused as Liam’s control finally broke and he began to cry into his hands, his shoulders shaking, and Will’s tears began to roll gently down his cheeks as well, his eyes glued to his son. He had more to say to them, but he’d have to do it in private. It wouldn’t look good if he was crying through his speech. The media would have a field day with that. Discreetly, he cleared his throat and looked away.

“The second set of people are General Adams and Colonel Simms. Don’t get me wrong. I’ve had an amazing amount of support from so many of the generals, colonels, and Wolves here, I could take an hour thanking each one. But it was really those two who got me started, who accepted me into the Wolf program, and pushed me and supported me. Like so many of us, they saw the problems lurking in our society, and took a chance on a cocky Beta, who told them he’d solve everything. “

Colt paused as everyone laughed and he glanced a quick look behind him, seeing Adams and Simms shake their heads and smile.

“I also need to acknowledge my partner, Colonel Nicholas Chambers. Some of you might not know since it was years ago, but Colonel Chambers and I started off together. We were partners when we were cadets, and partners when we became Wolves. He never once, let me feel like he was stronger or better, or more important because he's an Alpha. It was his big heart, open mind, and steadfast sense of responsibility that encouraged me and kept me going all these years, despite the many issues that cropped up. He truly is a unique individual, and I’m proud to claim him as my partner.”

Colt looked down at his parents, then Troy, Brian and Ray next to them. They all nodded knowingly, catching the subtle wording Colt used. He longed to look at Nick, but it would be too obvious since he was behind him and to the left, sitting next to Captain Holly Adams. Instead he took a deep breath, making sure when he continued his tone was more somber, serious, and commanding as he said the most important part of his speech. He looked past his family and friends, his eyes resting first on Kit, then Michael, Joe, Henry then the rest of the Hawks who stuck by him all these years.

“Lastly, I want to thank the true heroes who keep the community of Heracles safe. The Hawks. We may be the brains as people call it, but without the Hawks we'd be nothing, so, thank you, for trusting me with your lives, your families, and fulfilling everything I’ve ever asked of you. No matter how crazy it sounded. “

The audience laughed and all the Hawks cheered, some stomping their feet in support and Colt finally smiled widely.

“Thank you Heracles, for this honor. And I hope I can live up to the promise and responsibility this position has placed on me. “

 

  
“Just take it off,” Colt huffed at Nick as they staggered into his bedroom, kicking the door shut.

Nick tried to unbutton Colt’s military jacket without ripping the buttons off, but it was hard considering how much his hands were trembling from excitement and Colt kept moving frantically, trying to touch Nick as much as possible.

“If you fucking stand still, I can,” he finally grunted, losing patience with his over eager and clearly sex deprived mate. Not that he wasn’t as well, but at least he had a handle on it. Mostly.

“God you’re too slow,” Colt snapped before he pushed Nick back and practically ripped the uniform off over his head and shucked off his pants and underwear.

Nick stared in shock at the discarded uniform, crumpled and with a few buttons pulled loose from the force of Colt's movements. “You know, considering how hard you worked to wear that you might want to treat it a bit better.”

“Is that really what you’re worried about right now!” Colt snapped, already working on Nick’s buttons. Suddenly fearful, Nick stepped back and quickly but efficiently took off his clothes. While Colt didn’t mind sewing the buttons back on properly later, Nick didn’t know how to work a needle and thread well enough and knew Colt’s sadistic side won’t let the Beta help him, preferring to watch Nick struggle instead.

When they were both finally naked, Colt wrapped his hand behind Nick’s head and pulled him down, so he lay on top of him on the bed.

“You want to do it like this? I figured you’d want to be on top.”

Colt licked his neck, already panting and running his hands up Nick’s chest. “Whatever. I just want you inside me. Quick.”

Nick groaned as Colt caressed his abdomen, his muscles contracting and kissed Colt hungrily. Well, if Colt wasn’t going to hold back why should he. It didn’t take them long to become fully aroused and Nick was about to reach out to Colt’s drawer and take out a lubricant capsule when Colt grabbed his hand, his lips still on Nick’s throat.

“I already put one in,” he panted.

“When?”

“Before the ceremony. Didn’t want to waste time. Plus, it’s been a while. Wanted to make sure it’s all nice and loose for you.” Colt grinned up at him wickedly and Nick lost it, thrusting into his mate for the first time in years.

They both grunted and shuddered, pausing as their body and hearts thrilled at beingone again.

Once he felt Colt had adjusted to him, Nick began to thrust, his movements hurried and they both climaxed seconds later. Panting, Nick rolled onto his side next to Colt, who was also struggling to catch his breath.

“Must be a record for us,” Colt said.

“Fastest time you mean?”

“Definitely not the slowest,” Colt said, chuckling.

Nick grinned back, wrapping an arm around Colt who snuggled up to him. Ah, he missed this. They’d stayed friends and spent a lot of time together, filling the emotional voids in their hearts. But this, the intimacy, the contact, he really needed this.

“So, I talked to my parents. And General Adams,” Colt stated and Nick lifted his head slightly in response to Colt’s serious tone.

“And?”

“Adams wasn’t happy but I told him we’d waited long enough. I told him at most we’d wait two months to get married. That’s long enough for people to get used to my new position and the idea of us together. Honestly, I think he’s impressed we still want to be together."

Nick snorted and let his head flop back onto the pillow. “Well what did he expect.”

Colt smiled, running his hand up Nick’s arm. “Yeah. It was expected that we’d wait. After all, you’re my mate. Colonel Saunders”

Nick grinned back then kissed Colt deeply. “Definitely. General Saunders”

 

 

Kit gazed out at the new recruits who were training out on the field, frowning as one tripped and almost kicked his partner.

“Ouch. That wasn’t good,” Michael said as he walked up to stand next to him.

Kit snorted. “I can already tell half of them will fail. The batch this year isn’t great so the people who were accepted had a low bar.”

“Hmm, that’s not good. Did you tell Warner or Carter?”

“Told them yesterday after Colt’s presentation. But they said there’s nothing they can do. If they fail they fail.” Kit growled at the memory, frustrated that the military was wasting it’s time training recruits they knew would never make it. It would be a miracle if they got even two Hawks out of this batch. 

Michael sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, over the tattoo of Kit’s bite mark. Like Kit’s, it was low, almost on his back rather than his neck, so it could be hidden under his shirt. “Well, might want to choose wisely who you want to mentor then.”

“Yeah,” Kit replied, keeping his gaze on the recruits, wondering if any of that pathetic bunch was worth saving. Ever since his conversation with Colt years ago about being a trainer, the thought never truly left his mind. Every year, he helped the recruits in his own time. And every year, Carter and Warner praised his training and observations, adding their own two cents in about his future as a trainer. He didn’t shy away from the idea as he did years ago. But he still wasn’t completely ready either. Being a trainer meant he’d leave the field. And he still enjoyed the action too much.

“They mentioned you too. Said you had the strict nature and patience to be a trainer,” Kit said.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, Colt talked to me about it already.”

Kit’s head whipped around, shocked that Michael had kept this from him. “When?”

“Don’t freak out. He just told me last week. I was going to tell you, but you were busy with that drug case.”

Kit frowned and looked away, still unhappy that Michael had kept such an important piece of news for so long. They were married after all. They frickin lived and slept in the same room! There was plenty of time for Michael to tell him something that life changing. The more he thought about it, the more he felt his irritation grow, and he couldn’t hide it from his face.

“Hey, come on. Don’t be like that. If you keep looking that pissed at me, and you go home like that, Mom will bite my ear off.”

Kit smirked. “That’s true. Drew is awesome like that.” And he meant it. When he married Michael and had been told he was part of the family, he’d still been skeptical, thinking there would always be a line, that he’d have to stay on his toes and keep Michael and his in-laws happy. He’d heard how protective parents got of their offspring, always blaming their mate for the slightest reasons. Either that was false or Penny and Drew, as they asked him to call them, were the exception to the rule. Because it wasn’t even a week after they got back from their honeymoon that his new in-laws let him know what it meant to be a Hastings. First, they’d dragged him to Olivia’s recital, then Simon’s spelling bee competition. And that was just the kid stuff. 

He and Dan kept going on nature ‘hikes’ as Dan liked to call them almost once a month. That is, until he got pregnant. And even then, he involved Kit in his pregnancy, asking him to help him deal with the annoyances of shopping for a new baby. He even asked him to plan the frickin baby shower. Kit would be eternally grateful to Laura for stepping in on that one. The Omega had a good sense when it came to fashion and party planning that Kit and Dan just didn’t understand. She turned their pizza and TV watching baby shower into a nice picnic at a nearby lake, combining Dan’s love of nature with a soothing environment. 

If Kit needed further proof that he really was a Hastings, it was how Penny and Drew treated his grandpa. Once a month, he received pictures of Hank on one of his fishing trips with Max and Gramps. Kit tagged along whenever he could, trying to drag a grumpy Michael with him. It meant so much that not only him, but Hank was accepted as well, the three grandpas becoming a trio. 

“Whatever,” Michael said breaking into Kit’s thoughts. He turned to look at his disgruntled husband and saw him frown and cross his arms, pouting the only way an Alpha of his size could. “My mistake in marrying someone my parents like more than me.”

Kit sighed and shook his head. “We talked about this before. Your parents don’t love me any more than they love you.”

“Well they sure act like it. Dad built you the extra gym, Mom keeps making your favorite food. And they always seem to criticise me.”

It was true. The first time Michael and Kit got in an argument that they couldn’t hide when they stepped out of their bedroom, Penny and Drew had leaped on it, heard what happened...and sided with Kit. In the last five years, Kit lost count of the number of times the two sided with him or criticised Michael for what they saw as slight errors in his treatment of his Omega. It had confused Kit at first and he didn’t know how to handle it, or what it meant. It took him a year to get used to it. Then he started to take the initiative, sometimes bringing them in on their silly arguments or deliberately starting a taunting match with Michael in front of them. It was just so much fun he couldn’t help it. In private, Michael was usually able to use his words better and emerge the winner. But in public, he couldn’t get away with it. Not with Penny and Drew and the rest of the Hastings family on Kit’s side.

Michael kept frowning and Kit debated if he should tell Michael the reason his parents gave him a tough time regarding Kit was because they loved teasing him and getting a rise out of him. According to Penny and Drew, Michael was always a calm and good natured child. He never reacted to anything. So having him get emotional with the slightest provocation was too much temptation for the slightly sadistic couple.

He should tell him. They were married after all. They shared bond marks. But then he’d ruin Drew and Penny’s fun. And, admittedly, some of Kit’s as well.

“What are you smiling about?” Michael asked suspiciously.

“I was thinking”

“About my family?” 

“Yeah. It’s kinda hard not to. They are everywhere.”

Michael chuckled and shifted his weight, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly. “They are. Don’t know why Mom and Dad gripe so much about how if we moved out they’d be left alone. There’s always someone there.”

Kit almost laughed at Michael’s arrogant and affectionate tone. He may complain a lot and hate all the ribbing he got living at home, within easy access of his parents, but he loved his family and clearly enjoyed being with them. Kit understood that Michael was trying to be his own Alpha, become independent. But deep down, he really was the baby of the family and seemed the thrive with them more. Which was part of the reason Kit didn’t see the point in moving out. He loved being there. Penny and Drew didn’t want them to leave. And despite his grumbling, Michael loved being back with his parents as well. Besides...there could be future benefits of having a big house and a mostly live-in mother-in-law.

“Do you mind waiting another three years?” Kit asked lightly, keeping his tone casual.

“Three years for what?”

“For us to have kids.”

Michael started and Kit didn’t blame him. In all the years they’d been married, Michael never brought up the topic of children even once, knowing how much Kit would have to sacrifice if they did. Not that Michael wouldn’t let him remain a Hawk. But Kit wouldn’t let himself. He couldn’t in good conscious go out every day and risk his life, when he had his babies waiting for him. The anxiety of what would happen to them if he got hurt would distract him, make him a bad soldier. He never thought anything would ever stop him from wanting to be a soldier. But since learning what it meant to actually have a family, he saw the value in it, and couldn’t imagine not making sacrifices to be with his little ones as much as possible. Bedies, being a trainer, something he wanted to actually liked, wouldn’t actually feel like a sacrifice. It would be perfect.

“You...you serious?” Michael asked.

Kit turned his head then finally smiled. “Yeah I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I know you have as well.”

Michael cleared his throat and looked at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. “Yeah well. It’s kinda normal to think about. We’re married after all. But, I wasn’t in any rush. I’m happy with our life the way it is. And we’d both have to quit being Hawks if we have kids.”

Kit had played out this conversation in his head so many times, and in none of them did he ever expect Micheal to say that. Would his Alpha ever stop doing the unexpected? “What do you mean?” he asked softly.

Michael looked up, and smiled slightly. “I mean, I figured we’d both become trainers. I love being a Hawk, but I don’t mind giving it up. It’s a risky life and I’d rather be safe and raise our kids. I know I’m assuming you’d want to quit being a Hawk, but I guessed you’d feel the same way I do. I’m guessing that’s why you said you want to wait three years. Or am I wrong?”

Kit simply stared at his Alpha, his husband, and felt what he felt almost every day. Amazed that he’d managed to find, fall in love with, and marry this extraordinary person. He always assumed he’d never marry. And if he did, it would be against his will and to someone who treated him like a broodmare. He’d been dead set on never marrying, never being the property of an Alpha. Never in his dreams could he have imagined that Michael existed, that he’d meet someone who treated him like an equal and valued him so much Kit would actually want to be bonded, marked, married….a mother.

He felt his throat constrict and knew if he let himself, he’d start crying tears of happiness. So he smiled widely instead, cocking his head arrogantly. “Sergeants Hastings and Sergeant Hastings. Hawk Trainers and parents. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think.”

Michael blinked a few times then whopped and grabbed Kit, twirling him through the air as he usually did when he was happy. Kit laughed as he spun through the air, his arms tightly wrapped around his Alpha.

“I love you Kit Hastings,” Michael said, a bit too loudly.

Kit shook his head and laughed. “Love you too, you big doofus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my god!! It's over!!!! I wrote it and still can't believe it. I edited this chapter the most out of any other chapter and ended up rewriting the entire Flemon scene and adding 1700 words to the Mikit one, making it 6336 words...my second longest one, after the Mikit/Flemon sex ch. o(≧∇≦o)And for a good reason. Since this is the last chapter, I have a lot to say in the final notes.
> 
> First, my comments. Each couple really shined in this one, with Flemon being their adorable bickering and loving selves while juggling parenting, and co-parenting actually. And figures they'd have a big family o(^∀^*)o. Then we have Cotnick, reuniting in true Cotnick style! Living up to their ship name and their status as the smutties couple in the story. They waste no time, don't care about flowery words and beating around the bush, unlike our two other amazing couples. And how great was it to see Colt on that podium, finally getting the recognition and position he deserves! I wanted to cry right along with Liam and Will. And Mikit..ah Mikit. They're just so cute. And Kit just keeps growing and changing, and it's all due to Michael and his family. Looking at how far all of them have come, I'm so proud of my babies, and my story, that we got to this point and we got to see their full journey. All 250,000 + words of it! Therefore, we can appreciate it all the more. o(≧∇≦o)o
> 
> Second, I really need to thank you guys for reading and sharing this incredible journey with me. I only started to get back into writing last year and wrote two short stories that didn't get much attention. When I started this, I didn't know what to expect or how long it would be. I figured I'd get a few hits, maybe a few comments, and end it at around 60,000 words. Part of the credit of the story getting to this amount of chapters is to you guys. I especially need to thank Alna, Hikaru and Chocolate who have been with this story from the beginning, offering long and detailed feedback and support. I lost the number of times your comments made my day and motivated me to work even harder, to edit more, and push myself to make this story great. 
> 
> Third, since I'm Dolphin and I Iike springing little surprises, here's my final one...the story isn't completely over! Well, it is and it isn't. I realized that there is still more small plot lines I would like to explore with the characters because even when the story is done I'll still think about them and want to revisit them. There are also scenes I didn't get to include, like Nick meeting Colt's friends for the first time, and really want to write. So, I decided to create some extras. I don't have them ready, and I don't know when I'll write them. Basically, when the mood strikes me, and I come up with an idea, I'll write it and post it. Some will be in the past, some during, and some in the future...you know what that means o(*≧□≦)oo(*≧□≦)o. I'm hoping I can post every month, but with the spin-off already in the works, I can't make promises so I won't. But check in every once in a while and there might be a little present for you. σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> Lastly, the new story, the spin-off. I planned the characters about three months ago and wrote the first two chapters...and they just came alive and flowed beyond what I actually even planned. If all works out, the story is going to be even bigger than this one in terms of setting (takes place in Plutus, Orpheus, and Tantalus so really exploring and challenging my world building skills), themes, and characters (so many secondary characters who may get their own love and plot lines). Like 'Breaking the Chains' it focuses on three MM couples, mix of A/B/O, and has an asshole character who is a trickier to deal with than Nick. As if Nick wasn't hard enough. There's also a character named...Connor. He isn't like Nick's Connor, but I couldn't stop thinking about him and getting depressed, so I named a character after him. I'm posting the summary here since I already wrote it. I hope to see you all there on Friday so you don't go through too much withdrawal. 
> 
> Ten years after 'Breaking the Chains,' Plutus is trying to create a military similar to the successful Hawk and Wolf program in Heracles. Renamed Eagles and Panthers, the military program isn't as successful as the one it's modeled after. The reason, because it's a system based on nepotism instead of merit. Enter the Blake family. Alphas Matt and Jason, and Beta Luke are cousins who are the hope of the Blake family of dominating the military sector. Already colonels, they are pressured to solve more cases than the other military families. Unfortunately, there are other factors that get in their way. Enter the Omega Connor Lawrence, Matt's mysterious secretary who wants nothing to do with the warm-hearted Alpha. Ren, a Beta Eagle who is more than eager to whip the lazy and self-destructive Jason into shape. And Kiryn, an Omega musician who thinks Luke takes life a bit too seriously.  
> 


	70. Chapter 70

Colt followed Nick with his eyes as he paced the spacious hospital room. He’d seen his husband nervous many times in the three years they’ve been married but this had to be a new level.

The second worst was when Colt went out into the field five years ago and a bomb actually went off, causing chaos and the base lost communication with him and his team. Colt had been a solo colonel at the time so Nick didn’t even know he was there until someone at the base told him. Then he’d lost it and tried to get to the site which had been closed off and Holly had to actually shoot him with a tranq dart. By the time he woke up in the hospital Colt was already back and giving his report, which didn’t ease the Alpha’s mind by much. When Colt finally entered his apartment in the wee hours of the morning he’d been confronted by an agitated Nick who’d been crawling up the walls and had to endure a lecture about how even though they weren’t together yet Colt had to remember that if something happened to Colt it would affect him. It had been sweet and just totally Nick in a concerned and overprotective way. But Colt had been exhausted and still grimy from the scene and just wanted to shower and sleep, which led to him being more curt with the overly concerned Nick than usual which led to a fight and then the silent treatment. 

Liam was right when Colt was growing up and then when he introduced them to Nick nine years ago. Alphas are really high maintenance. 

“Would you relax?” Colt said, trying to sound calming and not at all irritated, which was hard to do when you kept having painful contractions every few minutes and you just wanted to hunch over and scream. “It’s going to be fine.”

Nick sent him a wild look, his hair in disarray, his eyes blood shot even though it wasn’t that late. “Relax? How can you tell me to relax? The baby is coming. Today. It wasn’t supposed to come for another week. It’s too early. What if something is wrong? What if it’s sick? What if-”

“One week early is fine Nick,” Colt assured him. “The doctor said so.”

Nick snorted, paced to the window and back. “The doctor. The doctor is a moron.”

“You chose him!” 

“Yeah well,” Nick said, running his hand through his now wild blonde hair again, making it even more messy and tangled. “That was back when he was making sense. Telling us the baby is fine coming early does not make sense.”

“What happened with Kit was a different situation,” Colt said, using his most soothing tone as he was wracked by another contraction and held in a grunt. “He had high blood pressure so they had to take the baby out early. A couple of weeks in the incubator and little Hank was fine. You’ve seen him. He looks healthy.”

Nick paused and Colt held his breath, praying that logic would finally penetrate his anxious husband’s mind. 

“He did look good when I saw him the other day,” Nick muttered. “I just….can’t forget how anxious Michael and Kit were those couple of weeks. And then afterwards while they waited for Hank to put on some weight. It was heartbreaking to see and I don’t want you to go through that.”

Colt almost burst into tears right then and there. He wasn’t as emotional as Kit who got pregnant seven weeks before him, but honestly, he’d been crying more than he would like the last few months and he fully blamed the baby. He usually managed to hold it together while at work. Except that one time when he was five months pregnant and his hormones got a bit out of hand and they were looking at a child abuse case at an orphanage and Colt had just started weeping in the meeting room. In front of his Eagles and two colonels. Of course, Nick found out about it and was about to ask Colt to take another case until Colt screamed at him that he was just fine. Which did not prove his point at all. He’d managed to get through the case though. And cried buckets at home in Nick’s arms afterwards. 

He couldn’t wait to just have this baby. It was hard to be tough General Colt Saunders everyone was used to when he was waddling around and getting emotional now and again. Considering he was the first pregnant higher up ever everyone took it pretty well and were understanding. Awkward and sometimes avoided looking at his bulging stomach but understanding. 

“Hey, we’re here!” Liam called out as he and Will entered the room and Colt sagged with relief. 

“Hi Dad. Pops.” Colt sent them a welcoming smile, feeling a bit more at ease having his dads around. 

Nick nodded and then went back to pacing, his tension still vibrating off him in waves.

Liam watched Nick pace for a few moments then shook his head. “Glad to see you’re handling this in your normal apprehensive fashion. Reminds me of when we found out Colt was pregnant. You were worse than Will was with all your blankets and hot water bottles and getting every single thing Colt was craving.” He shot Colt a dirty look which Colt felt was inappropriate given the situation. “Will stopped buying me midnight cravings after three weeks. Lucky you.”

Will rolled his eyes from behind his husband’s back while Colt suppressed a chuckle. 

“Thanks for coming and supporting me Dad. Means a lot,” Colt said. 

Liam was about to reply when his eyes were caught by Nick again who hadn’t stopped pacing. “He’s really worried huh?” he asked softly. 

Colt nodded, wondering what his dad would do when he stepped into Nick’s path and grabbed the Alpha’s arm.

“He’s going to be fine,” Liam said, his voice and expression gentle. “I’m as protective of him as you are. Do you really think I’d tease him and make jokes like this if I was really worried?”

Nick looked into Liam’s eyes then slowly nodded, exhaling deeply. “Just….really nervous.”

Liam smiled and patted Nick’s arm comfortingly. “I get it. Will and I were like that too. It’s nerve wracking dealing with the pregnancy and the delivery then the actual parenting bit. But you guys are ready for this. You’ve been waiting for years. Years from now I want you to look back and feel happy about this day. Not remember what a nervous wreck you were.”

Nick managed a tight smile. “You’re right. That wouldn’t be a nice memory.”

“See,” Liam said, placing his hands on his hips with his usual attitude. “I told you years ago. Just agree with everything I say and all will be well.”

“Well,” Will drawled as he adjusted the pillow behind Colt’s back, which really wasn’t necessary. “You did tell him that Colt would like the glass table when really-”

“Do you have to remember every single thing?” Liam hissed. 

“With you? Always,” Will said, causing everyone to chuckle. 

They spent the next hour bantering, cracking jokes which sort of helped keep Colt’s mind off the pain since he refused to be sedated until the actual surgery. Then Will started to recall the day Colt was born, his eyes shining while Liam nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he held Colt’s hand, giving it gentle and reassuring squeezes. Colt wasn’t sure if it was to comfort his son or himself. 

“You two are doing great,” Will suddenly said. “Sure it’s been rough and it took a long time to get to this point but you guys were patient and determined and never let anyone tell you what you can and can’t do. You two are ready for this. And I’m very happy and proud. Of both of you.”

Colt drew a shuddering breath and looked at Nick who was sitting on his other side, smiling when he saw that his brash husband was getting choked up as well. It was turning into a really emotional day. 

“It’s time,” the nurse said, entering the room. “We need to take him now.”

“I’m going too,” Nick said, standing up and daring the nurse to say otherwise. 

“We’ll be in the waiting room,” Will said. He smiled down at Colt and kissed him on the forehead. “Good luck in there.” 

Colt nodded, feeling the weight of the moment when Liam hugged his shoulders and kissed him as well.

“You will remember this moment as one of the best in your life,” Liam whispered into his ear. “It was definitely the best day of my life.”

Colt almost lost it again and was barely able to whisper “I love you too Dad,” before his parents left, Will wrapping his arm around a teary eyed and anxious Liam’s shoulders and guiding him from the room.

“Now,” the nurse said, beginning to unlock the wheels on Colt’s bed. “Ready to meet your new baby?”

 

Nick stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms, his eyes mesmerized by the tiny squishy face, the squishy nose, the closed eyes and tiny eyelashes. Everything about his new daughter was tiny and squishy. And Nick thought she was the most beautiful, most adorable, best thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Do I get a turn?” Colt asked softly and Nick looked over at him.

“You were sleeping when they brought her in,” Nick explained as he got out of his chair and stood over Colt. “Didn’t want to wake you. Here.”

Sitting up, Colt held his arms out, smiling as he accepted his new daughter into his arms and gazed down at her sleeping face. “She’s beautiful.”

“I was just thinking that,” Nick said, smiling down at his husband and new child. He never thought he’d ever care about anyone the way he’d cared about Connor. And yet, here he was, standing with the man he loved more than anything, looking at the daughter he loved even more which he never thought was possible. And outside getting them food were two men who accepted him as their son and treated him as such. He wished Connor could see him now. He’d be happy for him, he knew. 

“She needs a name,” Nick said.

Colt shook his head. “We still didn’t agree on any on our list. And we need a good strong name since she’s an Alpha and will probably be as tough as me.”

Nick agreed wholeheartedly with that. Out of the two of them Colt was tougher, mentally and emotionally. There were so many times during the five years when they couldn’t be together where Nick almost cracked. He would go to Colt and hold him in his arms and sniff him. He was always grateful Colt never turned him away, letting him smell him and wrapped his arms around him as well until Nick calmed down. He knew Colt missed him too, but he always seemed to hide it a lot better than him. Even during this pregnancy it was Nick who’d been apprehensive, reading all the baby books he could find, peppering Liam and Will with questions, taking Colt to more check ups than he needed and trying to make sure he didn’t over exert himself, which was difficult since he refused to start his maternity leave until last week. 

He knew he’d driven Colt crazy through all this but he doubted he would get any better. After finally having a family and people he loved, he was determined to keep them safe and happy, no matter what. And if it meant he got overbearing and Colt had to punch him, which he actually did a couple of times, then so be it. The guy knew what he was getting into years ago, he should have been prepared for this. 

“Well, it’s hard picking a name,” Nick protested. “We don’t have any positive women in our lives we can name her after. And some of those names you chose are pretty strange.”

“What’s wrong with Daniella?” Colt asked slightly upset but Nick knew he was being careful not to raise his voice and wake the baby.

“It’s too formal. She doesn't feel like a Daniella. How about Tracey?”

“Not Tracey,” Colt replied. 

“Well, those two are the better of the ones on our list. What do you suggest?”

They sat in silence, watching their new, unnamed daughter, thinking she was the most perfect, quietest, most behaved baby in the world. Then she opened her mouth and screamed. 

“Maybe she’s hungry?” Colt said.

Nick shook his head. “The nurse said they already fed her before they brought her over.”

“Diaper? Think she had time to poop?”

The baby kept crying and both parents looked down at her helplessly, racking their brains, trying to remember anything from the dozens of baby books they read that could help.

“Give her here,” Liam said, entering the room and reaching his hands out. Wordlessly but carefully, Colt passed her over. 

They watched in stunned silence as Liam held their new born daughter, made some cooing sounds and she suddenly stopped crying. Then, she blinked. Nick knew she won’t open her eyes yet but she blinked. Then, she gurgled and Nick knew she was trying to laugh as Liam stroked her face. 

“How about Lianne?” Nick whispered.

“Where’d Lianne come from?” Colt whispered back, his eyes riveted with shock at his father and daughter already bonding. 

Nick nudged Colt’s shoulder until he finally looked at him then nodded his head at Liam. It took Colt a second but then his eyes widened and he looked at Nick, shock written across his face.

“You sure?” he asked.

Nick nodded. “Hey, if Kit and Michael can name their baby after Grandpa Hank, who says we can’t do the same? Besides, we owe him a lot. I never told you but I went to him several times when we weren’t together. I never knew why and I’d just stand in front of him, all quiet and he’d just take me out for a walk and talk to me about you, about your childhood. And how much you love me.” Nick swallowed, the memories of how gentle and encouraging Liam was overwhelming him, given how his own parents are. “It really helped me when I was feeling down or lonely. Will helped too but Liam...I think because he’s tougher with me it meant more. I would love to reward him for his support in some way. Don’t you?”

“I never knew you did that,” Colt whispered. 

Nick chuckled. “It was bad enough I kept breaking down in front of you every few months. You didn’t need to know how often I did it. And Liam was always so great and never told me to leave or made me feel like I was bothering him. Ever. It meant a lot.” 

“I broke down with Pops,” Colt admitted and Nick started.

“I didn’t know that you did that with Will,” Nick said softly.

Colt smiled weakly. “You know me. I like to keep up a strong front. But yeah, every once in a while I’d really get wound up or miss you and go meet Pops and just...vent. Or use the punching bag in the garage or go for a run with him. Whatever I needed to get over it and keep going. Like you I’d just show up, Pops would take one look at me and decide what would be best. And based on where we are now, I’d say he was never wrong.”

Nick leaned down, resting his head on Colt’s, his nose close to his neck and inhaled deeply. He could never really smell anything when they weren’t having sex but there was always that familiar Colt smell, not related to his scent, that always soothed him and allowed him to feel an emotional connection with him. “You don’t need to hide your pain and fear from me you know. I know I tend to act up and get more emotional than you, but that doesn’t mean you have to hold yourself back.”

“I know,” Colt replied. “That was then. I knew if I broke in front of you you’d get super upset and yell at the generals or something and that would only make things worse since we were hiding our relationship from everyone anyway.”

“Probably right,” Nick grumbled, hating how true that portrayal of him was. When it came to the people he cared about logic tended to go out the window sometimes. 

He stood up, giving Colt a long look. “I promise though, I won’t be like that anymore. We’re parents now. I can’t go acting out however I like just because people piss me off.”

Colt snorted. “And how long is this new found self control going to last?”

Nick smiled and Colt’s eyes widened at the realization that he was serious. Then he grinned, that mischievous, cat ate the canary smile that made Nick’s heart pound after being together for almost ten years. 

“Guess we do have to change our behaviour now that we’re parents,” Colt said. 

“Which means less risks,” Nick said pointedly, making Colt roll his eyes.

“I barely go out into the field. I’m a general for cripes sake.” Colt glared at him. “You can’t be abrupt with people you don’t like. Especially when our daughter goes to school and has annoying classmates and even more annoying parents and teachers.”

“I think we have a few years before that,” Nick drawled. 

“I know. Barely enough time for you to start practicing,” Colt quipped and Nick chuckled. He couldn’t help it. Colt drove him crazy sometimes but no one could make his heart lighter and cause him to laugh like him. 

Colt grinned and looked back at his fathers who were gazing down at their new granddaughter, their love and devotion clear for all to see. 

“Should you tell him about Lianne or should I?” Colt asked.

“Let me,” Nick said. “I’ve always wanted to make Liam cry.”

“Sadist.”

“Hey, you married me.”

They chuckled, Nick feeling lighter than he had in years. He had a husband. He had a daughter. He had two fathers. This was all he ever wanted. And what he never thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The first epilogue! Although reading it as a whole it feels like a proper first epilogue instead of an extra one. I had planned on writing the first one months ago but was so busy with real life and making sure I had chapters for the sequel 'Into the Abyss' (which is longer and more complicated and needs a lot of time to write a single chapter) I didn't have time. But I did this week and realized just how much I miss my babies and just started writing, not knowing what I was going to write, and viola! An adorable chapter about Cotnick and their new baby with a good dose of Will and Liam. And a little snapshot of how Mikit is doing as well.
> 
> This chapter was just so adorable and it was nice to revisit one of my favorite couples it made me tear up a bit. I'm going to be busy again so I don't know when the next ones will come out but I will have Flemon and Mikit chapters soon. I promise! We gotta see baby Hank! And how little Omega Ryan is doing and whether he's ruling the house yet.


	71. Chapter 71

Kit poured over his data again, frowning and scribbling some notes down on the side.

“Hank’s finally down,” Michael said, plopping onto the couch next to Kit and making the cushions bounce. Not that Kit really noticed; he was too busy trying to figure out why the new training program he designed wasn’t working.

“Still no luck huh?” Michael asked sympathetically.

“No,” Kit growled. “I don’t get why. So far all the drills I created were helping improve the Hawks’ team work. This shouldn’t be that radical. I just added a couple of new elements to try and shake them up a bit.”

“That might be why,” Michel said carefully. “Those extra elements are shaking them up a bit too much so they’re more focused on themselves than helping each other.”

Kit looked over at his husband, weighing his words. While Kit was great at analyzing the soldiers, Michael was good at analyzing the people behind the soldier personas.

“You think?” he asked.

Michael nodded. “If you focus on building their skills the way you’ve always done, then throw them this curve ball it might work. Not tossing them into the deep end and expecting them to swim.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Kit mumbled.

“Hey. Try and remember when you first joined the Hawks. You had a tough time trusting me, Joe, and Henry as well. It takes time for a team to build trust.”

Kit sighed and leaned back in the couch, nestling into Michael’s arm which was laying on the cushion behind him. “You’re right. They just started training a few weeks ago. They need more time.”

Michael didn’t reply, hugging Kit close instead and laying his cheek on top of his head, inhaling deeply.

“Michael,” Kit said carefully, struggling with the question that had been weighing on him for months.

“Yeah.”

“Do you think-” Kit stopped and was going to chicken out when Michael gave him a encouraging squeeze. He inhaled deeply and decided he’d been a coward long enough. And he hated being a coward. “Do you think I’m too harsh?”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked carefully. Too carefully, Kit thought, already guessing what Michael was going to say.

“As a trainer. Am I too harsh with the cadets?”

Michael didn’t reply for a few moments and when he spoke his words were cautiously chosen. “Well, you have high expectations.”

“That’s another way of saying yes,” Kit grumbled, wishing at times like these that his husband was less considerate but knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle the blunt truth either.

Michael sighed and shifted on the couch so he could look at the sullen Omega. “Look, everyone knows you have high expectations. That’s why they send you the most promising candidates and Colt and Nick usually pick your cadets. By the way, they have to fight off all the other higher ups just to get them which pisses everyone off.”

Kit didn’t know that and could feel some of his confidence return.

“Well, my cadets usually are the best.” His eyes widened and he laid a comforting hand on Michael’s arm. “Not that your’s aren’t great too.”

Michael chuckled. “Hey, my guys are good. But you bring out the best out of your’s. And I don’t mind that. You know I don’t have a problem with you being better than me at some things. Just like how you don’t mind that I’m better than you at other things.”

“Like getting Hank to stop crying,” Kit mumbled, his bad mood returning.

“OK, I walked into that one.” Michael ran his hand through his hair and Kit felt a pang of sympathy for him. He was trying so hard to make him feel better and Kit was just drilling holes into everything.

“It’s OK. Really,” Kit assured him. “I’m glad you and Hank get along. And Andrew did warn me that sometimes Alpha babies take a bit longer to accept their Omega mothers.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed. “Did he really say accept or are you just putting your own spin on it?”

“Maybe he didn’t say it exactly like that,” Kit admitted. “But it amounts to the same thing. My relationship with Hank might take a bit longer to sort itself out. And I’m fine with that.”

Michael stared at him and Kit knew he didn’t believe a word he said. And he wasn’t surprised because he didn’t believe it either.

“It’s OK to feel displaced,” Michael said softly.

“I’m not feeling displaced,” Kit argued but knew he was lying. Something he swore he’d never do with Michael again. “OK, fine. Maybe I am. It’s just…hard. It all happened so fast. Going from being a Hawk to a Captain and training Hawks full time. No more field work. Then having Hank and suddenly having this whole new person who I love more than anything but can’t seem to form a bond with. It’s just…hard.”

He was whining. He hated that he was whining. But if he couldn’t whine to Michael then who else could he whine to?

Michael pulled Kit close, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “There’s no point saying we should have waited longer. Even though we agreed to wait three years and only waited two we both decided we wanted to start having kids earlier and took the proper steps to make that happen. And I know we don’t regret having Hank.”

“I don’t!” Kit exclaimed, pushing off Michael and looking earnestly into his eyes. “I don’t regret it. You know I love him.”

Michael stroked his cheek. “I know. But that doesn’t mean it’s easy going from working in the field to maternity leave and then working what you feel is a desk job. It doesn’t mean you love Hank any less. It’s just..how it is. And that’s fine.”

Kit chewed his bottom lip. “You think he feels it? That I’m frustrated or something? Maybe that's why he’s...uncomfortable with me.”

“Well. If you ask my mom he’d say that babies can sense anything.”

“And you?”

“I’m like my dad,” Michael said, grinning. “I think Hank is just a pooping, eating, sleeping machine who only cares that we, his slaves, do everything for him.”

Kit chuckled, leaning back into Michael’s embrace. “That’s horrible.”

“Hey, you asked.”

They laughed, hugging each other tight and wondering about the moments that led to their lives being the way it is now.

“Where’s Kit?” Penelope asked at breakfast a week later.

“He’s getting ready for work,” Michael replied, biting into his toast slathered with jam.

“I hope he’s feeling better,” Andrew said with concern. “He’s been off since Hank was born.”

Michael forced himself to swallow, the toast turning to ash in his mouth. “He’s just adjusting to the new changes in our lives. He’ll come around.”

Andrew didn’t look convinced and Michael was about to change the subject but changed his mind.

“How did you adjust? To parenting?”

Andrew started. “Well. It wasn’t too hard for me, compared to Kit I mean. I just had to cut down on my hours at the shop and even then I was able to take you guys with me. Dad turned the storage room into a playroom so I was able to keep you close by until I took you to daycare. That made it easier for me to work and bond with you all. I think for Kit it’s harder. He leaves Hank at home with me so he only sees him after work. He probably feels guilty about that.”

“What do you mean he feels guilty?” Michael asked, feeling a sense of panic. “What should he feel guilty about? He’s working. You agreed to stay home and take turns with Gramps watching Hank until he can go to daycare. What’s to feel guilty about?”

Andrew sighed and Penelope shook her head.

“You may feel and think that way,” Penelope said. “But mothers don’t. All working mothers suffer from working mother’s guilt. They know they have to work. They love their work. But they still feel they need to be with their child.”

Michael frowned, mulling over what his father was saying. “Well, he does seem to think Hank doesn’t like him. I just think they haven’t bonded yet.”

“I think he feels awkward because of his guilt,” Andrew stated. “He’s dealing with a lot of difficult emotions all at once which is keeping him from relaxing fully when he’s with Hank. And Hank senses that which is why he doesn’t settle down in Kit’s arms. Once Kit’s heart is steadier, it’ll be better.”

What his parents said made sense. He just wasn’t sure how to make Kit’s ‘heart steadier.” He was still thinking about it when he entered their bedroom, looking around for Kit but finding the room empty. Without missing a beat, he proceeded next door to the nursery, leaning on the doorjamb and watching his husband carrying their two month-old son.

“He was getting fussy so I decided to carry him for a bit,” Kit said without looking up, sensing his presence.

“That’s fine. How is he?”

Kit nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “He looks good. He keeps staring at me. I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

“Let’s chalk it up to good,” Michael said, smiling.

“Maybe he’s trying to figure out who I am.”

If his parents hadn’t just told him about Kit’s possible working mother’s guilt he would have reacted more strongly to that statement and told Kit he was wrong. Instead, he was able to draw a deep breath and keep his tone casual when he said,” He knows you.”

Kit began to blink rapidly and Michael almost rushed forward, shocked to see his husband was near tears for the first time since he gave birth.

“Does he?” Kit asked in a trembling voice. “I’m barely home. He sees Andrew and Gramps more than me. And for what? A job that isn’t even going well. One that makes me wonder if I’m cut out for the military or just wasting my time.”

Michael’s mouth gaped. He thought he knew every detail of how Kit felt. He’d been so certain that he understood him, all his darkest and most guarded emotions; and what he didn’t know Kit told him. He never would have thought Kit harbored so much guilt about not being with Hank and so many doubts about working as a trainer only. He chastised himself for dropping the ball, for assuming he knew everything and ignoring the little signs Kit dropped that his parents had picked up on. Years ago, he’d been oblivious and hurt Kit several times. Since then he’s worked hard to make sure  he was more attentive, more perceptive and thought he was a pro at figuring out the mysterious Kit Hastings. But looks like his husband was always going to remain a complex puzzle he could never fully understand.

“Kit,” Michael said softly. “Your job has meaning. It’s important.”

Kit shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks now and Michael struggled to figure out what he could say to make Kit feel less guilty.

Suddenly, Hank opened his mouth and began to cry. Which only made Kit feel worse and he began to blubber even more.

Michael walked forward, intending to comfort Kit but the Omega held out their son instead.

“Here. You make him stop. I’m not good at it,” Kit sobbed.

Michael swallowed and tried to life Hank from Kit’s arms but couldn’t. He looked down, his eyes widening with shock when he saw that little Hank had a piece of Kit’s shirt held tightly in his fist.

Smiling, Michael placed Hank securely back in Kit’s arms. “Looks like it’s not me he wants.”

Kit looked down, trying to figure out what Michael meant when he saw Hank’s hand clutching his shirt. The shock of it stopped his tears and he could only stare down at his son in amazement.

“He’s never done that,” Kit whispered.

Then Hank stopped crying, opened his eyes, and smiled up at his mother.

Kit gasped. “He smiled at me! Did you see that!”

Michael’s grin widened. “Sure can. Looks like he’s happy you stopped crying.”

“You think?” Kit asked, his eyes still frozen on Hank.

“Hey, he started crying and stopped when you did. Do you have another explanation?”

Kit shook his head slowly, his eyes riveted on his son who continued to gurgle up at him.

Suddenly, Kit’s phone alarm went off from where he placed it on the dresser.

“We have to go,” Michael said reluctantly.

“I don’t want to leave him,” Kit admitted. “I want to be with him all the time.”

“Well, why don’t you?” Michael said, feeling like an idiot for not coming up with the idea sooner.

Kit looked up at him with puzzlement. “How? Quit my job?”

Michael shook his head. “I have a better idea.”

“Run faster,” Kit barked at his cadets, seeing that they were about to slow down. “If you can’t beat the other group’s record then why the hell are you with me?”

He felt Hank wriggle on his chest and looked down at him, smiling softly as he jostled him a bit. “You like when I bark at the cadets don’t you?” Kit cooed, causing the seven-month-old to screech with laughter.

“They look good,” Colt said, walking up to him.

“Yeah. But don’t tell them that,” Kit admonished. “They started to do well a couple of weeks ago and I made the mistake of praising them too much. It got to their heads and they started to slack off. They still have six months left in the program, they shouldn’t think they’re all that yet.”

Colt chuckled, leaning down and wiggling his fingers at Hank who tried to swipe at them. “Does the daycare center know you took him?”

Kit flinched. “I left a note.”

Colt snorted.

“Hey. It’s not my fault they have that stupid one hour rule,” Kit grumbled. “Are you telling me you and Nick are sticking to that with Lianne?”

Colt grinned sheepishly. “I will admit, I’m doing better than Nick. He keeps putting her behind the desk. He did get busted by Holly the other day though when she came in with a question and Lianne started to cry. She took her straight back so Nick didn't get in trouble.”

“Interesting timing that,” Kit muttered.

“No kidding. My kid is pretty sharp,” Colt said, crossing his arms with pride. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

“For what?”

“Well, for coming up with and fighting to have a daycare center on the base,” Colt said. “When my maternity leave was about to end I was having a hard time imagining leaving Lianne at home. And Nick wasn’t any better. So it was a nice surprise when the center got approved right before I got back. Made the transition back to work easier.”

“You should thank Michael,” Kit stated. “It was his idea and he’s the one who petitioned the generals for it. It was a hard battle too since they said having babies on the base would be too much of a distraction.”

“Hence the one-hour rule,” Colt muttered.

“Which we really should follow,” Kit said sheepishly, looking down at Hank who was squealing as the soldiers ran by. “They might end the center if we aren’t careful.”

Colt waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. With you and me using it and Holly about to get married and have her own little brats and those Omega Hawks about to marry as well the center will be so full they’ll have a hard time shutting it down. Especially since the government it using it to promote their stance on gender equality.”

Kit looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

Colt’s face broke into a wide and evil grin. “Well, it seems someone leaked to the government about the center and they think it’s a great idea to further promote how diverse our military is. After all, they’re trying to get other businesses to become more diverse as well. We were the first ones to commit to allow Beta and Omega equality, and now the first ones to have an on site day care centre. It would look horrible for us if it was shut down. Make the military look like they’re too weak and disorganized to keep it going and the government as too weak to commit to their own efforts.”

Kit laughed, making Hank squeal again. “Damn. I love working here.”

Colt grinned. “Me too.”

Later that night, Kit was rocking in his favorite rocking chair, Hank nestled comfortably on his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, scenting his son’s gentle smell. He was too small to have a full scent yet, but he still smelled that perfect baby smell of milk and lotions.

He heard a click and opened his eyes, frowning at a sheepish Michael who was putting away his phone. “Sorry about that. Thought it was on silent.”

“Well. Doesn’t look like he woke up.”

Michael walked forward, staring down at them and still smiling. “You look happier these days.”

Kit gave a small nod. “I feel happier. The cadets are finally starting to shape up. And Colt is back from his maternity leave. I really missed working with him. And I get to see Hank a lot more now.”

Michael stroked his hair and Kit closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and almost sighed with satisfaction when he smelled his husband’s familiar scent.

“Colt says thanks,” Kit said.

“For what?”

“The daycare center. He and Nick love it.”

Michael chuckled. “I know. I saw Nick visiting Lianne when I went to see Hank. We talked about how stupid the one hour rule is.”

“Funny. Colt and I had the same conversation.”

“I doubt Nick’s following it. The nurse kept glaring at him and he just kept glaring back.”

“Yeah. He already got busted for taking her to his office the other day.”

Michael laughed softly. “Figured. Out of all of us he’s probably struggling with this the most.”

“Think they’ll increase the hours?” Kit asked hopefully.

“Well, they need to figure out a new system. We keep sneaking off every chance we get so clearly the one-hour rule isn’t working. Although, we need to be careful too. If we really show that we don’t give a damn about it they’ll find ways to make it more difficult.”

Kit frowned. “You think? We should talk to Nick and Colt about it then. Figure out a better system, and soon before the other Omegas and parents start bringing their kids.”

“And we have more?” Michael asked hopefully.

Kit looked up at his husband, his soul mate who he never thought even existed. “Oh. Much more.”

Michael grinned and Kit smiled, getting out of the chair and placing Hank in his crib. “Come on,” he said, grasping Michael’s hand and tugging him out of the room.

“Now?” Michael exclaimed.

“Well, no not now,” Kit said with disgust and shaking his head. “I barely started to get used to Hank. But maybe soon. And doesn’t mean we can’t have fun until then.”

Grinning, Michael followed them into his bedroom, already imagining what the nursery would look like with two babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second epilogue! And its a Mikit chapter with a Colt cameo and Nick mention. I love this chapter and it was soo nice to revisit my babies as parents and see Kit struggle with the new changes in his life. Thank God he has sweet Michael and looks-like-hes-gonna-love-his-mama-the-most-Hank to help him deal with so many transitions at once. Having understanding and helpful in-laws is great as well. I went from feeling bad for Kit to smiling like a crazy person as I wrote the sweet ending to this chapter with Colt then Mikit.
> 
> We have another epilogue on the way, focusing on Flemon! I wrote it and just need to edit.  
> Time though for my next big surprise. Some of you are reading "Into the Abyss" and might already know. It's a secret I've been guarding for months. If you miss these awesome guys and want to see what their lives are like 10 years from now they are now appearing directly in the sequel!! There's a huge case that spans various cities in Dracus so of course Cotnick is all over it. Not only will they play a big part in the case but we also get scenes that take place in Heracles from their POV! If you want to tune in on their latest adventures start reading from chapter 54, end of Part 2. Colt is mentioned and it's good segue into Ch 55 where Cotnick actually show up. Hope to see all you BTC fans there!


End file.
